Um verão inesquecível
by Priscila Black
Summary: Lily, aos 7 anos, é adotada pelos Potter. Mas, num verão, anos depois, tudo muda. Ela começa a questionar seus sentimentos pelo irmão adotivo James, e a chegada de uma nova vizinha muda tudo, e revela sentimentos profundos e amargos entre seus amigos. UA!
1. Prólogo

Um verão inesquecível

Um verão inesquecível.

Lily, aos 7 anos, é adotada pelos Potter. Mas, num certo verão, anos depois, tudo muda em sua vida. Ela começa a questionar seus sentimentos pelo irmão adotivo James, e a chegada de uma nova moradora em sua rua muda a dinâmica de tudo, e revela sentimentos profundos e amargos entre seus melhores amigos. Universo Alternativo.

Prólogo

Londres, Inglaterra. Meados dos anos 60.

Um carro preto, grande, mas muito discreto percorria uma rua tranqüila. Ele passava lentamente pelas belas casas de jardim grandes. Parecia estar procurando por uma delas especificamente.

Finalmente, após percorrer boa parte da rua arborizada, o carro parou. Estava parado exatamente em frente a uma casa bonita, com jardim impecável, e algumas árvores antigas plantadas nas laterais.

Dentro do carro, o motorista apenas olhou para trás, e falou.

- Chegamos.

No banco de trás havia duas pessoas.

Uma mulher e uma criança.

- Lily, nós chegamos. Você quer saltar?

A mulher tinha cabelos loiros, presos num coque austero. E a criança era uma menina miudinha, de cabelos ruivos escuros. Ela tinha o olhar muito assustado.

A garota esticou o pescoço para observar pela janela. A casa era bem maior que sua casa antiga. Tinha uma fachada clara, janelas grandes e muito espaço. Bem diferente do que ela estava acostumada. Ela morava anteriormente numa rua de casa idênticas, cuja única forma de diferenciá-las era o número e a cor da porta.

A garota lentamente saltou do carro. A mulher a acompanhou, enquanto o motorista retirava a mala da menina do porta-malas.

- O que você acha? – a mulher perguntou.

A menina permaneceu muda. Observou a rua, com suas árvores altas, casas requintadas e sem muros. Ela ainda absorvia a mudança.

Um leve toque no ombro a fez acordar. E ela finalmente respondeu a mulher. Sua voz era baixa.

- Está ótimo.

A mulher a observou com pena estampada no rosto. Mas logo falou.

- Vamos entrar.

As duas caminharam até a porta da casa. Lily continuava achando tudo muito grande.

Ouviu a campainha sendo tocada pela mulher. Não demorou nem um instante para a porta se abrir.

Lily viu uma mulher meia idade, mas ainda aparentando muita vitalidade. Ela tinha cabelos escuros presos de forma elegante, e vestia uma roupa simples, mas de muito bom gosto. E ela tinha um sorriso muito simpático.

- Que bom que chegaram. Estávamos esperando.

A mulher loira que acompanhava Lily entrou, e Lily a seguiu. E ela pode ver como era a casa por dentro.

Uma ampla sala, com sofás claros e algumas poltronas foi a primeira coisa que ela viu. Neste cômodo tinha uma enorme lareira, algumas mesas de apoio, e, no canto, um piano de cauda.

As cortinas eram claras, e iam até o chão. Era muito bonito e bem decorado, mas Lily achou tão grande que pensou que poderia ser perder no meio de tanta coisa.

A dona da casa conduziu-as para um sofá perto da lareira. Era início do outono, e ainda não fazia muito frio. E lareira não estava acesa, mas a madeira estava disponível ao lado caso fosse necessário.

Lily sentou no sofá macio, e ajeitou o vestido amarelo que usava. Os sapatos tipo boneca envernizados estavam começando a incomodá-la, mas ela não falou nada. Permaneceu em silêncio enquanto as duas mulheres conversavam.

- Sra. Potter, eu trouxe todos os documentos para que assine. – começou a loira, estendendo vários papéis que tinha retirado da pasta.

A dona da casa, a Sra. Potter, pegou as folhas estendidas, e começou a observá-las. Logo concluiu que tudo estava em ordem, e pegou a caneta estendida pela loira e começou a assinar. Assim que terminou, ela falou.

- E quando meu marido deve assinar?

- Daqui um mês vocês devem comparecer perante o juiz. E devem levar Lily com vocês. Ele que vai dar os documentos definitivos da adoção. Esse período serve para sabermos se a criança habituou ao novo lar.

A Sra. Potter olhou para a loira com uma pequena ruga na testa. Mas logo ela falou, de forma simples, mas com convicção.

- Eu tenho certeza que Lily vai gostar de morar conosco. E ela não é a primeira criança que veio morar conosco.

A loira continuou com o tom formal.

- Eu sei. E, acredite, isso contou muito para o arranjo em relação a srta. Evans. O juiz sabe da boa vontade da senhora e de seu marido. Por isso Lily pode vir tão rápido para sua casa.

Lily continuava sentada, com as mãos sobre os joelhos, sem dizer uma palavra. A mulher loira, que era uma assistente social, olhou para a garota, e falou.

- Lily, você quer conhecer seu novo quarto?

A Sra. Potter sorriu. Lily gostou do sorriso da mulher. Era sincero. Ela levantou, e acompanhou as duas adultas até uma escada. Elas subiram, e logo chegaram a um corredor com várias portas. A Sra. Potter chegou até uma delas, e abriu, revelando um quarto.

Lily espiou de longe, e logo entrou, seguindo o pedido da dona da casa.

- Entre, Lily. Veja se você gosta.

Lily achou que nunca tinha visto um quarto tão bonito na vida. Era predominantemente branco, mas tinha toques de rosa suave. A cama tinha colchas fofas e cheias de detalhes. Um armário enorme, no mínimo três vezes maior que o que tinha em sua antiga casa. Num canto, uma penteadeira de aparência antiga, mas perfeitamente conservada. Prateleiras espalhadas continham bichos de pelúcia e algumas bonecas. As bonecas mais bonitas que ela já tinha visto na vida. E uma grande janela que dava para o jardim. O quarto era um sonho para uma garotinha de sete anos.

Lily observou tudo com muita atenção. A Sra. Potter viu que a garota aprovou, e abriu um sorriso. Ela queria muito que a garota gostasse do quarto.

- E então, Lily, você gostou? – ela perguntou.

A assistente social observou atentamente a resposta da menina.

- Eu... é lindo. Eu gostei sim.

A Sra. Potter sorriu, satisfeita. A assistente social também pareceu aprovar a resposta da menina. Ela logo começou a falar sobre detalhes do acordo com a Sra. Potter, e Lily parou de prestar atenção no que elas falavam. Ela se aproximou da janela, e começou a observar o jardim. Mas logo algo chamou a atenção da garota. Ela viu algumas crianças passarem correndo pela grama verde. Não conseguiu distinguir direito, mas percebeu que eram uma menina e três garotos. Ela estreitou os olhos para vê-los melhor, mas logo eles sumiram de vista. Lily franziu a testa.

- Lily, vamos descer. – falou a assistente social falou.

A garota seguiu as duas mulheres pelo corredor, e depois escada abaixo. Quando elas alcançaram a sala de estar, Lily viu a Sra. Evans se aproximando da janela. Algo na rua chamou a atenção dela.

- Ah, Lily, vamos lá fora. Eu quero que conheça algumas pessoas.

Lily franziu a testa, mas acompanhou as duas mulheres, que continuavam a tratar de detalhes da adoção.

Assim que elas alcançaram a rua, Lily viu que as crianças que ela tinha visto anteriormente estavam lá. Elas corriam, e Lily percebeu que estavam brincando. Então ela pode observar melhor as crianças.

A garota do grupo era uma menina baixinha e magra. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos muito claros, lisos e compridos, pele branca e um nariz arrebitado, cheio de sardas. Ela corria velozmente, fugindo da perseguição de um dos garotos.

Lily percebeu que a garota devia ter a mesma idade que ela. Mas os três meninos pareciam um pouco mais velhos, cerca de um ano. A menina tentava escapar da perseguição implacável de um garoto de cabelos escuros, lisos e sedosos, que era um bocado mais alto que ela. Ele não desistia de perseguir a menina.

Os outros dois garotos corriam um pouco mais ao longe, mas Lily viu que um deles tinha cabelos claros, num tom entre o mel e o castanho claríssimo. E o outro tinha cabelos pretos, bagunçados e espetados, e usava óculos.

- Sai do meu pé! Vai atrás de outro! – Lily ouviu a garota gritar. Ela tinha uma voz agradável, mesmo para alguém que gritava com raiva.

O garoto que a perseguia riu, e continuou a caçada. Lily viu que eles correram para o jardim da casa em frente. Ela viu a menina pulando uma cerca de arbustos, e o garoto a seguiu. Ela começou a subir numa árvore por perto, sempre com o garoto no seu encalço.

A Sra. Potter sorriu, e falou.

- Vamos lá falar com eles.

As três atravessaram a rua, e se aproximaram do jardim da casa em frente. A casa era enorme, um tanto maior que a casa em que Lily iria morar. A fachada era branca, com grandes colunas. Lily imediatamente percebeu que se tratava de uma casa antiga, e que pertencia a uma família tradicional.

Quando elas se aproximaram do jardim, Lily ouviu uma música tocando. Ela viu que um rádio tinha sido deslocado de dentro da casa para o jardim. Provavelmente as crianças gostavam de brincar ouvindo música. Lily prestou atenção na música, e a reconheceu.

_Here's my story, sad but true  
It's about a girl that I once knew  
She took my love then ran around  
With every single guy in town  
Ah, I should have known it from the very start  
This girl will leave me with a broken heart  
Now listen people what I'm telling you  
A-keep away from-a Runaround Sue_

- Ahhh!! Me solta!

Lily olhou para a árvore que a garota tinha escalado. Lá em cima tinha uma casa de árvore que ela não tinha notado antes. E ela pode ver a menina e o menino se engalfinhando lá dentro. Eles brigavam, e a garota tentava morder o braço do menino, que, em vez de ficar com raiva, ria abertamente.

Logo os outros dois garotos correram até lá, e subiram na árvore também.

_I miss her lips and the smile on her face  
The touch of her hair and this girl's warm embrace  
So if you don't wanna cry like I do  
A-keep away from-a Runaround Sue_

A confusão se instalou na casa da árvore. Lily ouviu alguns gritos, e logo viu a menina descendo da árvore. Ela estava acompanhada pelo garoto de cabelos claros, e colocou gentilmente a mão no ombro dela. A menina estava vermelha de raiva, com os braços cruzados, e parecia se controlar para não chorar. O menino falava baixinho com ela, e eles começaram a andar pelo jardim. Alguns minutos depois, o garoto briguento desceu, acompanhado do garoto de óculos.

_Ah, she likes to travel around  
She'll love you but she'll put you down  
Now people let me put you wise  
Sue goes out with other guys  
Here's the moral and the story from the guy who knows  
I fell in love and my love still grows  
Ask any fool that she ever knew, they'll say  
Keep away from-a Runaround Sue_

_Yes, keep away from this girl_

_I know what to do_

_Keep away from Sue_

Lily observou todo o decorrer da briga. Logo o garoto de cabelos claros e o de óculos estavam tentando promover as pazes entre os outros dois. A menina não queria de forma alguma fazer as pazes com o garoto de cabelos escuros, mas, persuadida pelo calmo garoto de cabelos claros, ela acabou aceitando. Logo eles voltaram a correr.

_She likes to travel around  
She'll love you but she'll put you down  
Now people let me put you wise  
Sue goes out with other guys  
Here's the moral and the story from the guy who knows  
I fell in love and my love still grows  
Ask any fool that she ever knew, they'll say  
Keep away from-a Runaround Sue_

A Sra. Potter ia gritar para chamá-los para perto, mas a menina de cabelos castanhos logo percebeu a presença delas ali, e parou de correr. Ela veio até as três, e Lily pode vê-la de perto. A menina era muito bonita mesmo, e seus olhos eram de um azul intenso. Ela parou na frente delas, e falou.

- Bom dia, Sra. Potter.

A Sra. Potter sorriu, e falou.

- Bom dia, Elladora. Eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa. – ela falou, e logo colocou as mãos nos ombros de Lily, e completou. – Esta é Lily Evans.

A garota sorriu, e esticou a mão para cumprimentar Lily.

- Oi, Lily! Eu sou Elladora Dumbledore. Mas, por favor, me chame de Ellie.

- Elladora mora nesta casa. – a Sra. Potter indicou a grande casa branca, exatamente em frente à casa dela.

Lily cumprimentou a menina, que logo correu, e puxou pela mão o garoto de cabelos claros, que tinha ficado a certa distância, apenas olhando. Ellie o trouxe para perto, e falou.

- Esse é Remus Lupin. Ele mora na casa ao lado da sua... da sua nova casa.

O garoto tinha olhos castanhos claros, e um sorriso tímido. Mas parecia ter simpatizado com Lily.

Logo os outros dois garotos perceberam que os amigos tinham parado de brincar, e se aproximaram das mulheres e da garota nova. Lily pode finalmente ver de perto os outros membros da turma.

O garoto brigão, que tinha cabelos escuros, também tinha olhos azuis como Ellie. Ela tinha um belo rosto, e um ar levemente aristocrático, mas ao mesmo tempo displicente.

Já o outro garoto, que usava óculos e tinha cabelo rebelde, tinha olhos castanhos acinzentados e uma expressão de quem vive aprontando.

A Sra. Potter recomeçou a falar.

- Lily, eu quero que conheça meu filho, James Potter. – ela apontou para o garoto de óculos. – E este é Sirius Black. – ela indicou o garoto que brigou com Ellie.

Lily esticou a mão, e cumprimentou os dois. Ambos olhavam para ela com curiosidade. James tinha a testa franzida, e Sirius tinha um ar de leve desconfiança.

- Eu tenho que resolver os últimos detalhes com a senhorita Spencer. Vocês podem brincar no jardim, se quiserem. – a Sra. Potter completou.

Antes que Lily pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela viu as duas mulheres se afastarem, em direção à casa. Um segundo de pânico tomou conta da menina, que temeu ser abandonada por todos. Mas logo a menina de cabelos castanhos, Ellie, se aproximou, e a pegou pela mão.

- Vem cá.

Lily seguiu Ellie, que foi andando pelo jardim de sua casa. Os garotos franziram a testa, e Lily pode ouvir pela primeira vez a voz do garoto de óculos.

- Ei, Ellie, vamos continuar! Está com você, agora.

Ellie olhou para o garoto, e falou.

- Eu estou fora nessa rodada. Podem continuar sem mim.

O garoto olhou para a menina, levemente contrariado, mas logo recomeçou a brincadeira com os amigos.

Ellie levou Lily para sentar num banco de madeira, que ficava perto da casa da árvore. E logo começou a falar.

- Você veio morar com os Potter, não é?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça. Ela ainda não tinha parado para pensar nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Tudo em sua vida mudou radicalmente em pouquíssimo tempo.

- Quer falar sobre isso? – Ellie perguntou.

Lily apenas abaixou a cabeça, e ficou muda. Mas Ellie não fez menção alguma de prosseguir com o assunto. Por um instante, Lily achou que ela sabia exatamente o que ela estava passando.

- Você vai gostar muito de morar com os Potter. Eles são ótimos. E você não é a primeira... quero dizer, o Sirius também mora com eles, e ele adora. Fora que morar na mesma casa que James é garantia de divertimento.

Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- O Sirius mora com eles? Por quê?

Ellie inspirou, e falou.

- Ah, é uma história enorme... resumindo, ele veio morar aqui há uns 3 anos, eu acho. Mas ele não gosta de falar sobre isso. Já o James, eu e o Remus sempre moramos por aqui. Somos amigos desde pequenos. Eu moro aqui – ela apontou para a casa branca – com meus avós.

Lily então percebeu por que Ellie parecia saber o que ela sentia. Ela morava com os avós, e não com os pais.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Lily ficou pensando em como sua vida mudou radicalmente em poucos dias. Na semana anterior, ela tinha uma vida normal, morava com os pais numa casa normal de um bairro de classe média de Londres. Agora, ela estava se mudando para uma casa enorme, num dos mais requintados bairros da cidade. Mas, infelizmente, ela tinha perdido seus pais.

- Quer brincar com a gente? – Ellie perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

Lily deu o primeiro sorriso desde que chegou naquele lugar. Foi um sorriso pequeno, mas foi verdadeiro.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Logo as duas levantaram, e Ellie gritou.

- Ei, nós queremos entrar!

Remus, o garoto de cabelos claros, sorriu para as duas. Mas Lily pode ver a troca de olhares entre Sirius e James. Ela não conseguia saber se eles tinham ou não aprovado a sua presença ali.

As duas meninas caminharam até os meninos. James olhou de Ellie para Lily, e falou, um pouco sério.

- Tudo bem. Mas está com ela, então. – ele falou, indicando Lily. Ela que deveria tentar pegar os garotos.

Desta vez Lily teve a nítida impressão que o garoto a estava testando. Mas ele não conhecia Lily, e não tinha idéia de que ela nunca desistia facilmente. Ela o encarou com firmeza, e respondeu.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

Então, num instante, os garotos começaram a correr. E Lily começou a correr atrás deles, tentando alcança-los.

--

Não passou nem uma hora, e a Sra. Potter e a srta. Spencer apareceram novamente no lado de fora da casa. Elas chamaram os garotos para perto. Logo eles se aproximaram, e a assistente social falou.

- Lily, eu já vou. Você sabe que pode me ligar se precisar.

Lily, que estava corada de tanto correr, apenas concordou com a cabeça, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

A assistente apertou a mão da garota, e em seguida a da Sra. Potter. Ela entrou no carro preto, e logo desapareceu pela rua.

Lily sentiu um frio na barriga. Agora ela estava sozinha. Num lugar completamente diferente. Com pessoas que ela tinha acabado de conhecer.

Mas a Sra. Potter sorriu para as crianças, e falou.

- Vamos entrar, crianças. O almoço já está sendo servido.

Lily fez menção de seguir a mulher, mas a voz de Ellie a interrompeu.

- Sra. Potter, a Lily pode ir lá em casa depois do almoço para brincar de boneca comigo?

Antes que a Sra. Potter pudesse responder, Sirius franziu a testa e fez cara de nojo.

- Boneca? Credo!

Ellie fechou a cara, e retrucou.

- Boneca, sim! Eu sou uma garota, lembra?

Sirius deu um sorrisinho, e respondeu.

- Sabe que eu vivo me esquecendo disso?

Ellie apertou os olhos na direção do menino, e o ignorou. James olhou para Sirius, e os dois riram baixinho. Remus, ao contrário dos outros dois, ficou sério, e deu um passo na direção da menina.

A Sra. Potter sorriu para Ellie, e respondeu.

- Se a Lily quiser, ela pode ir sim, Elladora.

Lily olhou para a menina de cabelos castanhos, e concordou com a cabeça. Ellie sorriu, satisfeita. Ela começou a se afastar, e acenou para Lily. E prontamente ignorou Sirius e James.

Lily seguiu a Sra. Potter, que caminhava para dentro da própria casa. Antes de entrar, ela viu Ellie caminhando para a casa, e falando com Remus.

- Vem, Remus, vamos lá em casa um pouco.

O garoto de cabelos claros sorriu, e acompanhou a menina.

--

Assim que Lily entrou em casa a Sra. Potter falou.

- Vocês estão muito suados! Vão tomar banho antes do almoço.

James e Sirius olharam um para o outro, e começaram a correr, em direção à escada. Estavam disputando quem chegaria primeiro no segundo andar. Eles eram tão barulhentos quanto uma cavalaria. Lily ficou parada, e a Sra. Potter a conduziu para o segundo andar, calmamente.

- Você tem um banheiro só seu, Lily, no seu quarto. Achei que seria melhor você ter privacidade. Os meninos gostam de... digamos, pregar peças em todo mundo. Assim é melhor para você.

Lily franziu a testa, um pouco assustada com o que a mulher tinha acabado de dizer. Mas ela percebeu, e logo se explicou.

- Ah, não se preocupe, eles não fazem nada de mais. São apenas brincadeiras. Mas é melhor se você se acostumar aos poucos.

Lily, ainda assim, ficou um pouco receosa. Ela entrou em seu novo quarto, e tomou o cuidado de fechar a porta. Viu lá dentro a porta do banheiro, e foi até ela, girando a maçaneta. Viu que o banheiro era tão bonito quanto o quarto. Não era muito grande, mas tinha um grande espelho, uma enorme bancada de pia, e um box espaçoso. E viu que a Sra. Potter foi cuidadosa o suficiente em colocar a disposição todos os produtos que ela precisaria.

Lily despiu o vestido amarelo, tirou os sapatos e meias, e logo entrou debaixo da ducha. A água morna descia pelo corpo da menina, e ela sentiu como se deixasse para trás sua vida anterior. Agora tudo seria diferente.

Após alguns minutos debaixo da água, ela terminou seu banho. Enrolou-se numa grande toalha branca e felpuda, e foi até o quarto. Lá, ela abriu sua mala, que parecia muito pequena em comparação ao enorme armário que estava no quarto, e retirou uma roupa limpa para vestir. Rapidamente ela se vestiu, penteou os cabelos e calçou sapatos. Mas desta vez ela escolheu uma sandália, bem mais confortável que os sapatos envernizados que ela estava usando.

Lily caminhou até a porta, e a abriu silenciosamente. Ia saindo do quarto, em direção à escada, quando ouviu vozes. As vozes dos dois garotos da casa, James e Sirius. Isso não a faria parar, não fosse pelo fato dela perceber que eles estavam falando sobre ela. Ela então ficou parada, muito quieta.

- E o que você achou dela? – foi a frase de Sirius que a fez parar.

James ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e depois respondeu.

- Ah... não sei.

Sirius continuou falando.

- Pois eu preferia que ela fosse um garoto. Fora que ela parece muito fresca, com aquela roupinha e aqueles sapatos. De garota, já basta a Ellie.

- Mas a Ellie usa vestidos muito mais frescos que ela.

Sirius riu, e respondeu.

- É, mas a Ellie também sobe em árvore e briga que nem um garoto.

James riu, e Lily continuou ouvindo. Logo ele falou, e sua voz estava muito mais séria que antes.

- Eu... eu não gostei que meus pais trouxeram ela para cá. Ela nem é da família.

Novo silêncio entre os dois. Sirius falou, e sua voz parecia ainda mais séria que a de James.

- Eu... também não sou...

James rebateu imediatamente.

- Lógico que é! Você é meu irmão! Fora que tecnicamente você é da família, também. Mamãe é prima da sua mãe, não é?

Sirius pareceu ter ficado muito satisfeito com a resposta de James, já que a voz dele estava bem mais animada quando ele falou.

- Bem, olhando por esse lado...

- Você é meu irmão e ponto final. – decretou James – Mas essa garota... a gente nem conhecia ela. Ela não tem ligação nenhuma com a gente.

- É, mas seu pai falou...

Mas Sirius não terminou a frase, foi interrompido por James.

- Sirius, se você é meu irmão, pode chamar o meu pai de pai também... mesmo que ele não seja, na verdade, ele te considera tão filho dele quanto eu.

Sirius então corrigiu a frase.

- Tá bom. O papai falou que ela não tinha mais ninguém. Que todo o resto da família dela já morreu ou são afastados demais. Ela ia para um orfanato.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – James falou, meio impaciente.

- Você não sabe o que é perder um dos pais, Jay... – Sirius falou, novamente com uma voz mais séria. Mais séria e um pouco triste – Eu sei o que é isso. E ela ainda perdeu os dois...

James inspirou profundamente, tanto que Lily pode ouvir do corredor. Logo ele falou, encerrando a conversa.

- Tá bom, eu dou uma chance para a garota. Mas é bom ela ser legal tipo a Ellie, senão...

Os dois riram. E Lily imediatamente começou a andar, em direção à escada. Não queria se flagrada ouvindo a conversa dos meninos.

Ela logo alcançou o primeiro andar da casa. Chegando lá, viu a Sra. Potter lendo um livro, e uma empregada usando um impecável uniforme arrumando a mesa. Assim que a Sra. Potter a viu, ela levantou, e falou.

- Venha, Lily, vamos sentar à mesa de uma vez. Os meninos já devem estar descendo.

Lily sentou no lugar indicado pela senhora, mas nada a fazia esquecer a conversa que acabara de ouvir. James, o filho verdadeiro do casal não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com a presença dela ali. Pelo menos Sirius parecia entender o que ela estava passando.

Logo os garotos desceram, e eles sentaram em seus respectivos lugares. Mas ambos observavam constantemente, e ela sentia que seu rosto estava queimando.

A Sra. Potter fez o melhor que pode para tornar o almoço agradável. Ela perguntava coisas sobre Lily, mas delicadamente evitava falar abertamente sobre seus pais. Perguntou muitas coisas sobre a escola, e de forma suave, perguntou se ela não gostaria de se transferir para a mesma escola que os filhos freqüentavam. Quando ela falou o nome da escola, Hogwarts, Lily arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. Ela sabia que era uma das melhores escolas de todo o Reino Unido, se não fosse a melhor. Como ela estava no início do período letivo, a Sra. Potter sugeriu que uma transferência não iria prejudicá-la. Lily ficou um pouco insegura, mas ela logo completou.

- A Elladora e o Remus também estudam lá. Aí já são quatro pessoas que você já conhece na escola. Fora que, pela sua idade, você vai ser do mesmo ano que a Elladora. Os meninos estão no ano logo acima.

Lily ficou um pouco mais animada com essa perspectiva. Pelo menos conhecia alguém do mesmo ano, e poderia estudar numa escola excelente. Então, ela finalmente concordou com a Sra. Potter.

- É... eu acho que seria bom estudar lá.

A Sra. Potter sorriu, satisfeita. Ela falou.

- Vou acertar os detalhes mais tarde. Mas pode ficar tranqüila, vamos conseguir uma vaga para você.

Lily olhou rapidamente para os garotos. Sirius estava distraído, alcançando uma travessa com batatas assadas. Mas James olhava diretamente para ela. E ele a olhava com se ela fosse uma usurpadora, ou algo do tipo. Aquilo deixou Lily extremamente desconfortável.

--

Depois do almoço, como ela tinha combinado, Lily foi brincar na casa de Ellie. Ela ficou ainda mais impressionada quando viu o interior da casa da nova vizinha. Era muito bonito, com objetos antigos e decoração discreta. E o quarto de Ellie parecia um sonho.

Elas passaram um bom tempo brincando com belas bonecas. Lily pode perceber claramente que a menina não costumava ter a companhia de outras garotas. Ela estava muito sorridente, e feliz por poder brincar com outra garota, e não sozinha, como devia fazer com freqüência. Certamente os meninos não aceitavam brincar com ela as brincadeiras típicas de meninas.

Elas também conversaram muito, e Ellie contou bastante sobre como as coisas eram naquela rua.

Basicamente ela falou que, da faixa etária deles, os quatro eram os únicos pelas redondezas. A maioria dos moradores daquele bairro já tinha filhos crescidos, ou adolescentes. Eles eram as únicas crianças.

Então isso fez com que os quatro ficassem muito unidos. Ellie contou, rindo, que eles se referiam a si mesmos como o "quarteto fantástico", como na revista em quadrinhos.

- Agora vamos precisar de um novo nome! Com você, vamos ser cinco. – ela falou, animada.

Ellie contou também um pouco sobre cada um dos meninos. James sempre morou naquela casa, e Ellie o conhecia desde que ela nasceu. Os meninos eram cerca de um ano mais velhos que ela, mas essa diferença nunca atrapalhou a amizade deles. Mesmo quando eles entraram na escola, eles continuaram andando com ela, e, assim que ela atingiu idade escolar, passou a freqüentar Hogwarts também, e lá os quatro continuaram inseparáveis.

Ela também explicou melhor porque Sirius morava na casa de James. O pai de Sirius tinha falecido, e a mãe dele tinha ficado muito perturbada com o ocorrido. Então a Sra. Potter, que era prima da mãe de Sirius, se ofereceu para cuidar do garoto, pelo tempo que fosse necessário para a recuperação da Sra. Black. Mas, como a mulher nunca se recuperou realmente, os Potter passaram a ser guardiões legais do menino.

E, por fim, ela falou sobre Remus. Ele também era vizinho dela desde sempre, e ela simplesmente o adorava. Eles sempre se deram bem, e nunca brigavam. Remus morava com os pais, assim como James. E como todos os outros, ele também era filho único. O que provavelmente serviu para uni-los ainda mais.

Lily percebeu que Ellie parou de falar quando chegou na parte de contar sobre si mesma. Ela então perguntou, delicadamente.

- E você, Ellie... Por que você mora com seus avós?

Ellie suspirou, e falou, com uma voz bem mais baixa.

- Eu... sempre morei aqui, sabe. Mas meus pais... eles faleceram alguns anos atrás. Eles moravam aqui, também. – ela então fez uma tentativa de melhorar o astral, brincando. – Afinal, você viu como essa casa é grande? Cabem umas quatro famílias aqui...

- Eu sinto muito... – Lily falou, também baixo.

- Eu também, Lily...

Lily sabia que Ellie sabia de sua história. Provavelmente os meninos contaram tudo para ela, antes de Lily chegar.

As duas ficaram caladas. As duas na mesma situação. Mas Ellie pelo menos tinha os avós. E Lily não tinha mais ninguém.

Então Ellie olhou para Lily, e falou.

- Quer brincar na casa da árvore?

Lily abriu um pequeno sorriso, e concordou. E as duas saíram em direção ao jardim.

--

Lily passou uma tarde muito agradável brincando com Ellie. A menina era muito divertida, e parecia uma boa amiga. No meio da tarde Remus apareceu por lá, e se reuniu às garotas na casa da árvore. O garoto era definitivamente diferente de James e Sirius. Ele era muito bem educado, e não era de falar muito. Mas era simpático, e uma companhia muito agradável.

Lily também percebeu que a turminha adorava música. Um dos passatempos preferidos deles era ficar ouvindo o rádio, ou então discos. Ellie e Remus ficaram um bom tempo falando sobre música. Eles eram fãs dos Beatles, e falaram sobre uma nova música que a banda tinha acabado de lançar.

Quando começou a anoitecer, a garota se despediu dos novos amigos, e foi embora para a casa dos Potter. Sua nova casa. Mas ela não conseguia se acostumar com isso.

Quando Lily entrou na casa, ela deu de cara com James e Sirius.

Sirius tentou fazer uma expressão simpática, mas James logo fechou a cara. Pelo visto ele ainda não tinha decidido dar uma chance para Lily.

O clima entre os três estava totalmente estranho, até a Sra. Potter aparecer, e chamar Lily.

- Lily! Venha aqui, por favor.

Lily seguiu a voz da mulher, e foi andando por um corredor. Ela chegou a uma sala que nunca tinha entrado antes. Era um escritório, mas tinha prateleiras tão cheias de livros que mais parecia uma biblioteca. A garota olhou para os livros, fascinada. Mas logo foi tirada do transe pela voz da Sra. Potter.

- Lily, eu não sei se você lembra, mas esse é Charlus Potter, meu marido.

Lily lembrava do Sr. Potter. Ele era o dono da empresa que seu pai trabalhava. E ela sempre ouvia o pai falar como o Sr. Potter era uma pessoa boa, honesta e caridosa. Bem, agora ela era prova viva de como ele podia ser bondoso com outras pessoas.

- Olá, Lily. – ele falou, de forma simpática.

- Boa noite, senhor Potter. – Lily falou, um pouco sem jeito.

Ele se levantou da cadeira que ocupava, atrás de uma mesa grande, e foi até a menina.

- Espero que você tenha gostado de seu novo quarto. E saiba que você é muito bem vinda nesta casa.

Lily sorriu muito de leve, e concordou com a cabeça. Mas pensou que, para pelo menos uma pessoa daquela casa, Lily não era nem um pouco bem vinda.

Ela olhou novamente para o casal à sua frente. Estava muito agradecida por eles a terem acolhido. Ela teria ido para um orfanato se não fosse por eles. Mas também não conseguia sentir-se à vontade na casa deles. Em parte, por ainda ser muito cedo, e o choque da mudança em sua vida a estava deixando insegura. Mas também não ficava confortável em saber que o único filho do casal não aprovava sua presença ali.

Ela logo arranjou uma desculpa, e falou que iria para seu quarto. Eles apenas sorriram, e se despediram. Lily ficou feliz por nenhum dos dois ter mencionado seus pais recém falecidos. Ela não tinha a mínima vontade de falar sobre o assunto.

Lily subiu as escadas quase correndo. Queria entrar no quarto, fechar a porta, e deitar na cama. Queria esvaziar a mente.

Mas, quando terminou de subir as escadas, ela, que vinha andando de cabeça baixa, deu um encontrão em algo, no meio do caminho.

Mas não era algo. Era alguém.

James Potter.

Ela levantou a cabeça, e deu de cara com o garoto.

Pela primeira vez ela viu James de perto. Ele tinha olhos castanhos acinzentados. A pele dele era clara, e ele tinha sardas quase invisíveis no nariz. Eram tão discretas que ela só notou com a proximidade. Os cabelos dele eram brilhantes, e muito lisos. E, como ele era um tanto mais alto que ela, a garota olhou para cima para encontrar os olhos dele.

Mas James olhou para ela, e fechou a cara. Ele resmungou.

- Não olha por onde anda, não?

Lily não esperava por algo tão ríspido. Ela ficou muda, e apenas viu James se afastando, em direção ao quarto de Sirius. Lily caminhou até seu quarto, mas, antes de entrar, ela olhou na direção que o garoto tinha ido, e falou.

- Desculpe.

James, que estava com a mão na maçaneta do quarto de Sirius, virou para o lado dela novamente, e a olhou. Ele não disse nada, mas Lily notou que o lábio dele se contraiu de uma forma estranha, como se ele tivesse suprimido um sorriso.

--

A noite já tinha avançado. Mas Lily ainda estava com os olhos abertos. Deitada na cama, totalmente coberta, olhando para o teto. Lembrou do teto de seu quarto antigo, que ela tinha colado várias estrelinhas fosforescentes. No quarto novo não tinha absolutamente nada.

Lily inspirou profundamente. A falta dos pais era ainda maior à noite, no escuro. Mas ela precisava seguir sua vida. Precisava continuar o seu caminho. Prometeu a si mesma que se adaptaria à nova vida, e que iria tentar ser feliz.

E pensou que, onde quer que seus pais estivessem, ela os deixaria orgulhosos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Música:**

**Runaround Sue – Dion **

**Aí está, prólogo entregue. Os próximos capítulos já vão ser ambientados muitos anos depois, quando Lily e os outros já forem adolescentes. O prólogo era só para mostrar como Lily foi morar com os Potter, e indicar como os relacionamentos entre todos vão se desenvolver. Quem tiver alguma dúvida, pode mandar que eu respondo, se não for spoiler de nenhum capítulo futuro.**

**E então, vocês gostaram? Odiaram? Mandem reviews com suas opiniões, eu quero saber o que vocês acharam! **

**Beijos para todos!!**

**Pri.**


	2. O primeiro dia de férias

Cap

**Olá pessoal!**

**Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer às belas reviews que recebi do prólogo. Muito obrigada mesmo!! Adorei. E fiquei muito feliz que a fic foi bem aceita, que a idéia agradou.**

**Aqui está o primeiro capítulo. **

**Beijos para todos!!**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 1 – O primeiro dia de férias.

Londres, cerca de 10 anos depois. Anos 70.

_Querido Kyle..._

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Nenhuma palavra vinha à sua mente.

Pela décima segunda vez, naquela manhã, ela amassou a folha, e a jogou na lixeira. Simplesmente não conseguia escrever.

Pegou uma nova folha, e tentou mais uma vez.

_Prezado Kyle..._

"Ridículo", ela pensou. Novamente amassou a folha. Mas nem teve disposição de jogar na lixeira. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais sem sentido.

- Será que eu sou tão patética que nem consigo escrever uma simples carta? – ela falou para si mesma, em voz alta.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, encostando a testa na escrivaninha. Não buscava uma resposta para sua pergunta, mas alguém atrás dela, a respondeu.

- Não sei. Talvez você seja.

Lily Evans ergueu a cabeça. Virou o rosto para trás, mas antes mesmo de ver a pessoa que a tinha respondido, ela sabia quem era o dono da voz.

Lá estava ele. James. James Potter. Ele estava encostado no marco da porta. E tinha uma maçã na mão. E ele deu uma mordida na fruta assim que Lily olhou para ele.

- O que você quer? – Lily perguntou.

James apenas sorriu, e entrou no quarto da garota. Parou bem ao lado dela, e sentou despojadamente na escrivaninha.

- Ei, não senta aí, não! E eu não me lembro de ter te convidado para entrar no meu quarto. – ela reclamou.

Mas James a ignorou por completo. Deu uma nova mordida na maçã, e pegou a folha amassada em cima do móvel.

Lily, que estava olhando para James enquanto reclamava com ele, só percebeu que ele tinha a folha na mão depois que ele já estava lendo.

- Ei, me dá isso! Devolve!! – ela gritou, tentando tomar a folha de papel das mãos de James.

Mas James simplesmente a afastou com o braço, e, com a mão livre, viu o que estava escrito na folha de papel.

- "Prezado Kyle". – James falou, rindo. – Isso é forma de tratar seu namoradinho?

Lily ficou levemente corada, mas rebateu imediatamente.

- Ele não é meu namoradinho!

James caiu na gargalhada, e falou.

- Então ele é o que, seu namoradão?

Lily estava ficando cada vez mais enfezada. Ela imediatamente retrucou, de forma nem um pouco educada.

- Ele não é meu namorado. E nada disso é da sua conta!

James se divertia em irritá-la. Então continuou o assunto.

- Ah, é? Então porque ele vive te seguindo pelo colégio, como um cãozinho querendo atenção?

Lily franziu a testa. Desde quando James reparava nela no colégio? Ele nem dava atenção para o que ela fazia na escola.

- Nada disso é da sua conta! – ela rebateu novamente.

Mas dessa vez James se aproximou, e olhou diretamente para os olhos de Lily.

- É da minha conta porque você é minha _irmãzinha._

Lily novamente franziu a testa. Mas a raiva que ela estava dele a impediu de falar qualquer coisa que não fosse um insulto.

- Deus me livre! Dividir os mesmos genes com você... Nem sei como pessoas inteligentes como o papai e a mamãe conseguiram conceber um ser idiota como você!

Mas James não se incomodou com o insulto. Na verdade ele até se divertia com aquilo. Lily costumava responder à altura toda vez que alguém pegava no pé dela, e James achava aquilo muito divertido.

Ele então levantou da escrivaninha, e caminhou até a cama de Lily. Impecavelmente arrumada, a cama tinha várias almofadas e alguns bichinhos de pelúcia encima. James se largou na cama, e falou, pegando um dos bichinhos da garota.

- Oh, que bonitinho! – ele falou, irônico. – Foi seu namoradinho que te deu esse?

Lily levantou da cadeira imediatamente, e tomou o bichinho de pelúcia das mãos dele. E começou a reclamar.

- Larga meu bichinho! E, não que seja da sua conta, mas quem me deu esse foi a Ellie. – ela então apontou para a porta do quarto, e falou. – Agora, pode dar o fora do meu quarto! Some, anda!

James inspirou profundamente, e levantou da cama. Olhou para Lily, deu um sorrisinho sarcástico, e falou.

- Como quiser, senhorita.

Ele caminhou lentamente até a porta do quarto. Parou por um instante, virou para Lily, e falou.

- Por mais que você me expulse do seu quarto, você não vai conseguir evitar me ver o dia todo. Afinal, as férias começaram hoje. Ou seja, um verão inteirinho me aturando o dia todo!

Lily olhou para ele com raiva, mas James apenas sorriu. Deu uma nova mordida na sua maçã, e saiu do quarto vitorioso.

Lily olhou para a porta aberta, por onde James tinha acabado de passar.

- Droga! Maldito verão!

--

Lily Evans tinha desistido da sua tarefa de escrever uma carta para Kyle. Era completamente inútil. Inútil e estressante.

Ela largou a caneta em cima da escrivaninha, e foi até sua cama. Deitou, e ficou olhando para o teto. Viu os adesivos de estrelinhas coladas no teto, e lembrou do dia que sua mãe adotiva a levou no centro de Londres para comprá-los.

Muitos anos tinham se passado desde aquele dia. Muitos anos, e muitas mudanças. Lily ficou pensando em como sua vida era antes, e em tudo que aconteceu nesses quase 10 anos.

Ela agora tinha 16 anos. Mas faltavam poucas semanas para seu aniversário de 17 anos. Logo ela seria uma jovem adulta, e teria que encarar a realidade do mundo. Teria que escolher uma faculdade, uma profissão, um caminho na vida. Mas ainda faltavam 2 anos de escola, fora que aquele dia era o primeiro dia das férias de verão.

"As melhores férias de verão de toda a história!" Lily lembrou das palavras de sua melhor amiga, Ellie Dumbledore. Ellie tinha uma certeza quase psíquica de que aquelas férias seriam maravilhosas. De onde ela tinha tirado aquilo, Lily não tinha a menor idéia. Fora que era totalmente inútil tentar convencer Ellie do contrário. Quando a garota enfiava algo na cabeça, nem por decreto da rainha alguém conseguia faze-la mudar de idéia.

Lily pegou um ursinho de pelúcia em cima de sua cama. Continuou encarando o teto, em completo silêncio. E seus pensamentos vagaram.

Ela lembrou do primeiro dia dela naquela casa. A tensão inicial logo foi sumindo, e ela se adaptou muito bem à casa dos Potter. Logo ela era considerada membro da família, e filha de Dorea e Charlus Potter.

Ela, lentamente, começou a chamá-los de pais. Logicamente ela lembrava dos pais de verdade, mas os anos foram passando, e ela se acostumou com os Potter. E ela jamais esqueceria os olhos úmidos e emocionados de Dorea quando ela a chamara de mãe pela primeira vez. Fora que Lily tinha passado mais tempo com os Potter que com os próprios pais.

Mas, todo esse tempo não trouxe mudanças apenas na parte familiar de Lily. Ela mesma mudara bastante.

Fisicamente, a garota crescera bastante. Não era exatamente alta, era de estatura mediana. Seus cabelos ruivos agora estavam mais compridos, alguns dedos abaixo dos ombros. Eles eram macios, lisos, mas com algum volume, que a deixava ainda mais bonita. Os olhos verdes continuavam luminosos e amendoados. E atraíam a atenção de boa parte dos rapazes de Hogwarts, sua escola.

Mas, apesar de Lily ter se tornado uma bela jovem, ela não tinha namorado. Logicamente muitos a cortejavam. E ela tivera alguns namoradinhos. Mas nada muito sério.

O motivo disso era exatamente o rapaz para quem ela inutilmente tentara escrever a carta. Kyle. Kyle Wilshire.

Kyle tinha acabado de cursar o último ano em Hogwarts. E agora ele estava de férias. Na verdade, ele tinha se voluntariado na Cruz Vermelha, e estava na África, ajudando a cuidar dos doentes numa vila de um país mergulhado numa sangrenta guerra civil. Kyle queria cursar medicina, e aquilo contava enormemente em seu currículo. Fora que Kyle era uma pessoa maravilhosa, e se voluntariou por querer mesmo ajudar pessoas necessitadas. Mais um dos motivos pelo qual Lily o admirava tanto.

Só que ele nunca tinha pedido Lily em namoro. Antes da viagem dele, o rapaz convidou Lily para ir ao cinema, e ela aceitou. Depois de uma noite muito agradável, Kyle a deixou em casa. Os dois se despediram com um beijo delicado. Mas foi só isso.

Então, era muito compreensível que Lily não conseguisse escrever aquela carta. Ela sempre tivera uma queda por Kyle. Não que isso fosse muito difícil. Kyle era o protótipo do namorado perfeito. Absolutamente lindo. Loiro, de cabelos levemente longos e lisos. Olhos azuis maravilhosos. Corpo lindo. Ela era absurdamente popular na escola, mas mesmo assim, completamente educado e atencioso com todos. Inteligente, culto, educado, simpático. E, como Lily pode comprovar no último (e único) encontro dos dois, ele também era carinhoso. Ele realmente era perfeito.

Só que ele não era o namorado de Lily. E ela não conseguia escrever para o rapaz exatamente por isso. A indefinição da relação entre os dois a deixava perdida. Ela não sabia que tom usar na carta. Devia escrever como uma amiga? Ou como uma namorada? E se ele na verdade a beijara apenas por educação?

- Ninguém beija ninguém por educação, Lily! – a ruiva ainda podia ouvir a voz de Ellie ecoando em sua cabeça quando ela falou sobre o assunto com a amiga. Pensando racionalmente, Lily sabia que Ellie provavelmente estava certa. Mas, sempre quando o assunto envolvia Kyle, ela ficava insegura.

Lily suspirou, ainda com os olhos pregados no teto. Sem conseguir chegar à conclusão nenhuma, ela levantou da cama e foi até o móvel que continha seu toca discos. Na parte de baixo do móvel ela alcançou sua coleção de discos de vinil. Foi passando de um em um, até encontrar o disco que queria. O tirou da capa, e colocou para tocar.

_There are places I remember all my life,  
Though some have changed,  
Some forever, not for better,  
Some have gone and some remain._

Ela voltou a deitar na cama. Abraçou seu ursinho de pelúcia, e voltou a se perder em pensamentos. Lily sempre achou que aquela música tinha muito a ver com sua própria vida. Era estranho para uma jovem de quase 17 anos pensar daquela forma, mas ela sentia que tinha tido mais experiências de vida que muita gente com o dobro de sua idade.

_All these places had their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall.  
Some are dead and some are living.  
In my life I've loved them all._

Ela estava tão distraída que nem notou uma pessoa parada na porta de seu quarto. Só percebeu quando a pessoa falou.

- Ouvindo músicas antigas?

Lily ergueu a cabeça. E viu a figura de sua melhor amiga parada, de braços cruzados e sorriso suave nos lábios.

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Entra aí, Ellie.

A amiga obedeceu imediatamente. Assim como Lily, Ellie tinha mudado um bocado com o passar dos anos. Ela também tinha 16 anos, e, como Lily, estava a poucas semanas do próprio aniversário de 17 anos. Ellie agora estava bem alta. Continuava magra, mas seu corpo era curvilíneo e um tanto chamativo. Ela tinha se tornado uma jovem muito bonita, e, assim como Lily, tinha vários fãs na escola. Mas a principal diferença entre as amigas era que Ellie tinha um namorado.

Ellie foi até a cama, e se largou deitada ao lado de Lily. As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Ellie falou.

- Sabe, eu adoro essa música.

Lily sorriu, e encarou a amiga.

- Eu também.

_But of all these friends and lovers,  
There is no one compares with you,  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new._

Elas ficaram algum tempo encarando o teto. As estrelinhas adesivas de Lily não brilhavam à luz da manhã, mas, mesmo assim, as duas continuaram encarando-as.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before,  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
In my life I'll love you more._

Lily resolveu quebrar o silêncio entre as duas.

- Eu achei que você estava com seu querido.

Ellie sorriu, e respondeu.

- E essa é minha intenção. Só parei um pouco para conversar com minha melhor amiga.

Lily sorriu de volta, e falou, sem rodeios. As duas eram amigas muito íntimas, e elas contavam tudo uma para a outra.

- Eu não consigo escrever para o Kyle...

- Por quê?

Lily inspirou profundamente.

- Eu... não sei exatamente o que escrever, Ellie. Parece que toda vez que eu começo, algo bloqueia em mim. Não consigo passar da primeira linha.

Ellie virou de lado na cama, apoiando a cabeça na mão.

- Lily, ele está na África, no meio de nada. Tenho certeza que vai adorar qualquer coisa que você escrever. Vai ajudá-lo a matar a saudade de casa.

Lily bufou, desanimada.

- É que eu queria... eu queria mandar a carta perfeita, sabe? O nosso encontro, antes de ele ir embora foi tão legal, eu queria que ele tivesse certeza que eu estou aqui, apoiando ele. Só não sei colocar isso no papel.

- Lily, você é excelente em redação. As suas sempre são as melhores da nossa sala. Sei que se você deixar de lado essa insegurança em relação ao Sr. Maravilhoso, vai escrever uma carta incrível.

Lily olhou para o teto novamente, suspirou pensando no belo sorriso de Kyle. Mas logo voltou a encarar Ellie, e falou.

- Você é que tem sorte. Tem o namorado perfeito.

Ellie deu um sorriso um pouco tímido, mas logo falou.

- É... ele é mesmo um namorado perfeito...

Lily riu, e falou.

- Eu acho que é até um pouquinho mais do que isso. Vocês dois são absolutamente perfeitos juntos. O casal perfeito. Se eu não adorasse vocês dois tanto quanto eu adoro, morreria de inveja. Como a maioria das garotas da escola morre.

Ellie ficou um pouquinho constrangida, e sua face clara ficou ligeiramente rosa. Mas ela já tinha ouvido frases parecidas com essa algumas vezes.

- O casal perfeito... – ela repetiu, baixinho. Mas Lily não conseguiu identificar exatamente o que a amiga queria dizer com aquilo.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before,  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
In my life I'll love you more.  
__In my life I'll love you more._

A música acabou, e logo uma outra começou. Ellie levantou da cama, e falou.

- Bem, então eu vou lá atrás do meu "namorado perfeito".

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- É perfeito mesmo! Ele até é seu vizinho! Quer perfeição maior que essa?

Ellie apenas sorriu, mas não falou nada. Esticou-se, deu um beijinho no rosto de Lily, e falou.

- Mais tarde eu te vejo. Tenta escrever o que você pensa, Lily. Geralmente ser honesta ajuda nesses casos.

Lily apenas acenou com a mão. Viu Ellie desaparecer pela porta. Mas ela não levantou imediatamente. Ficou deitada por alguns minutos.

Assim que criou disposição, ela levantou da cama, e foi até o som. Desligou o aparelho, e pensou em tentar voltar a escrever a carta.

Sentou-se na cadeira, e pegou uma nova folha de papel. Encarou a folha em branco, e tentou deixar seus sentimentos fluírem. Imaginou as palavras se formando, à medida que a tinta alcançasse o papel. Inspirou profundamente. Ia começar com o tradicional "Querido Kyle" quando algo a fez parar.

Um som, vindo de fora do seu quarto. Ela parou para prestar atenção, e tentar identificar o que era.

Ela ouviu acordes de violão sendo tocados à distância.

Lily sabia exatamente quem era. A única pessoa que tocava violão na casa.

James.

Ela ouviu a voz suavemente grave de James, cantando de forma bem afinada.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before,  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
In my life I'll love you more.  
__In my life I'll love you more._

Lily largou a caneta na escrivaninha. Ela não conseguia entender o porquê, mas, depois de ouvir James cantando a música que ela estava ouvindo há pouco, ela simplesmente não conseguiu escrever nenhuma palavra na folha de papel.

--

James Potter estava largado em seu quarto. Deitado na cama, lendo preguiçosamente uma revista qualquer.

Finalmente as férias de verão tinham chegado. Ele não agüentava mais ir à escola.

O ano letivo anterior tinha sido um dos piores da vida dele. A escola ficava cada vez mais puxada e exigente. Mas não que James fosse um mau aluno. Ele costumava tirar boas notas. Ele era, na verdade, um aluno terrível. Pelo menos no que se dizia ao comportamento dele na escola.

James tinha mais suspensões e detenções que qualquer outro aluno de Hogwarts. Bem, neste quesito, um outro aluno o acompanhava. Sirius Black. Seu irmão adotivo tinha uma ficha tão grande quanto à dele. Principalmente porque os dois costumavam aprontar juntos.

Eles pregavam peças em alunos, criavam confusões, acionavam o alarme de incêndio, criavam o caos generalizado na escola. Os Potter estavam tão acostumados a serem chamados para conversarem sobre o comportamento dos dois filhos homens, que toda semana eles estavam na escola. Por sorte dos rapazes, o diretor Dumbledore era vizinho de frente dos Potter, e era avô de Ellie. Ele conhecia os garotos desde crianças, e isso acabava aliviando um pouco a situação deles.

Fora a enorme lista de indisciplina, James também era muito conhecido na escola pela sua popularidade. Ele agora era um rapaz crescido, e tinha se tornado um jovem atraente. Ele era alto, seus cabelos continuavam rebeldes, mas agora ele tinha feições mais másculas. Aos 18 anos, James Potter era um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Hogwarts.

E ele costumava fazer jus à sua fama. Volta e meia aparecia com uma namoradinha nova. Mas seus relacionamentos nunca evoluíam para algo realmente sério. Em algumas semanas, ele costumava ficar entediado, e terminava o namoro. Não que ele saísse com todas as garotas do colégio. Mas se ele quisesse, era bem provável que conseguisse sair com a maioria delas. E essa constatação o fazia ser um pouquinho arrogante.

- Oi, perdedor!

Uma voz tirou James de sua leitura. Ele olhou para a porta do quarto, e viu uma garota de cabelos castanhos e um belo sorriso o rosto.

- Oi, perdedora! – ele respondeu, jogando a revista em cima da cama. – Veio me ver?

A garota entrou no quarto de James, e sentou na cama, ao lado dele.

- Não. Por que eu perderia meu tempo com alguém como você? – ela respondeu, rindo.

James riu, e falou.

- Ah, Ellie, assim você parte meu coração!

A garota olhou para ele com uma expressão admirada, e falou.

- E você tem coração para ele ser partido?

James levou a mão ao peito, como se tivesse sido ferido mortalmente.

- Autch! Essa doeu na minha alma...

Os dois se olharam, e caíram na gargalhada. Ellie logo falou.

- Vim ver sua irmã um pouquinho. Mas passei para te perguntar quais são os planos. Alguma coisa legal para hoje à noite?

James se espreguiçou na cama, e respondeu.

- Nada ainda. – ele falou, preguiçosamente. – Mas você veio aqui só para ver a Lily? Poxa, nem me dá atenção mais...

Ellie riu, e respondeu.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho namorado, Jay... Não tenho que ficar te dando atenção, peça isso à suas fãs da escola.

James fez cara de cãozinho sem dono, e falou.

- Acontece que as férias começaram, e minhas fãs desapareceram. Hoje mais cedo eu fui tentar conversar um pouco com a Lily, e ela me enxotou do quarto dela. Agora você aparece, e nem me dá bola, só veio atrás da Lily. Eu estou carente, sabia?

Ellie riu, e bagunçou o cabelo de James.

- Oh, coitadinho... Tão carente! – ela falou, com voz de deboche.

James sorriu, e falou.

- Ta bom, vai atrás da Lily. Sei que depois você vai encontrar seu "marido". E eu vou ficar aqui, abandonado por todos os meus amigos. Sofrendo com a solidão. – James usou um tom falsamente dramático para encerrar a frase.

- Nossa, eu estou morrendo de pena. – Ellie falou, irônica.

A garota levantou da cama, e falou.

- Vou falar com a Lily. Depois a gente se vê.

James apenas sorriu para a amiga, e a viu desaparecer pela porta.

Ele novamente alcançou a revista que estava lendo anteriormente, e recomeçou a folheá-la.

James não tinha chegado nem ao meio da revista quando ouviu uma música tocando. Lily tinha colocado um disco para ouvir. Ele reconheceu a música, era "In my life" dos Beatles.

Ele abriu um sorriso. Sabia que Lily gostava muito daquela música, e costumava ouvi-la quando estava pensando em sua vida, seu passado e presente.

Ficou ouvindo a melodia em silêncio por algum tempo. Então, depois de alguns minutos, ele levantou, e foi andando até seu armário. De dentro, ele retirou seu violão. Abriu a embalagem, e retirou o instrumento.

Ficou alguns minutos passando os dedos pelas cordas, e logo começou a cantarolar.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before,  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
In my life I'll love you more.  
__In my life I'll love you more._

O que ele não sabia era que, no quarto ao lado, Lily ouvia o que ele cantava. E, principalmente, ele não sabia que a sua canção tinha feito sua irmã adotiva incapaz de escrever uma carta para o rapaz que ela gostava.

--

Os raios de sol entraram pelas pálpebras do rapaz, quase as queimando. Ele não tinha a menor idéia de que horas eram, mas pela intensa luz devia ser bem tarde. Pelo menos meio dia.

Mas não que ele se importasse com aquilo.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos tentou identificar o ambiente em volta.

Era um lugar completamente desconhecido. Mas não que aquilo fosse surpreendente. Ele estava mais do que acostumado a acordar em lugares desconhecidos. E, principalmente nos últimos meses, aquilo estava se tornando rotina.

Ele se viu deitado numa cama bagunçada. Olhou em volta, e viu suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Mas as suas roupas não eram as únicas espalhadas pelo chão.

O quarto que ele se encontrava não era muito grande. Tinha um armário, que tinha uma porta aberta. Uma escrivaninha, vários papéis espalhados, algumas outras roupas pelo ambiente.

Ele ergueu o corpo, e constatou, sem surpresa alguma, que estava despido.

Um barulho de água corrente o chamou a atenção. Provavelmente a dona do quarto, e de todas aquelas roupas estava no banheiro.

Quando o rapaz finalmente conseguiu erguer o corpo, ele percebeu, pelo menos em parte, o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Sua cabeça doía. Sinal de ressaca. Ele, mais uma vez, tinha bebido além da conta. Nenhuma novidade nisso também.

Logo ele começou a recolher suas roupas espalhadas do chão. Vestiu a cueca, a calça jeans. Calçou as meias, as botas. Procurou por algum tempo até encontrar sua blusa branca. Estava quase debaixo da cama.

Ele se vestiu, verificou que sua carteira ainda estava no bolso da calça, assim como suas chaves. Estava alcançando sua jaqueta de couro, que estava jogada numa cadeira, quando uma voz feminina o fez parar.

- Já vai?

Ele virou para trás, e viu a garota. Um flash do rosto dela, contorcido de prazer, o fez lembrar parcialmente do ocorrido na noite anterior.

- Já. – foi a resposta seca que ele ofereceu.

A garota, que estava enrolada numa toalha branca, se aproximou dele. Seu rosto exibia um sorriso sedutor e cheio de promessas.

- Tem certeza? Não posso te convencer a ficar nem mais um pouquinho? Minha colega de quarto já foi embora para a casa dos pais, e eu só vou amanhã. Isso quer dizer que estou livre o dia todo.

Mas o rapaz olhou para a garota. Completamente imune ao charme dela.

- Não. Tenho que ir.

A garota não parecia querer desistir tão fácil. Ela começou a passar a mão sensualmente pelo peito do rapaz, e falou.

- Ah, Sirius... fica mais um pouquinho...

Mas Sirius nem se abalou. Ele simplesmente pegou sua jaqueta, e jogou no ombro, e falou.

- Não dá. A gente se esbarra por aí... Mary.

A garota olhou para ele, indignada.

- Meu nome é Lucy!

Sirius sacudiu os ombros. Ele não ficou nem um pouco abalado com a gafe que cometeu. Nem ligava para qual era o nome daquela garota. Ele fez uma expressão de tédio, e falou.

- Tanto faz. Tchau.

Ele abriu a porta, e saiu andando. Ainda ouviu algumas exclamações indignadas da garota. Mas nem ligou. E não olhou para trás. Quando ele alcançou o corredor, soube onde estava. Nos dormitórios da Universidade de Londres.

Os dormitórios estavam quase vazios. A maioria dos alunos já tinha ido embora para a casa dos pais, por causa das férias de verão. Mas Sirius nem ligava para as pessoas em volta. Ou a falta de pessoas. Mais exatamente, Sirius Black não ligava para quase nada na vida dele.

Aquela tinha sido mais uma noite. Mais uma garota. Mais uma bebedeira.

E ele nem ligava. Só mais uma.

Eram apenas números. Não que ele guardasse a soma deles. Ele simplesmente acumulava aqueles números, sem se importar com as pessoas por trás deles.

Assim que terminou de percorrer os corredores do dormitório, ele saiu para um pátio. O pátio era adornado com flores bem cuidadas, e belas plantas. Mas ele também não ligou para aquilo. Não ligou porque nada daquilo importava para ele.

Finalmente alcançou o estacionamento. E lá identificou rapidamente sua moto.

Sua moto. Uma das poucas coisas que Sirius se importava na vida.

Ele subiu na moto, virou a chave, e ouviu o ronco do motor.

Um meio sorriso chegou a seus lábios. Mas apenas um meio sorriso.

Logo a moto estava deslizando pelo asfalto, a caminho de casa.

--

Um disco rodando na vitrola. Lentamente, o rapaz posicionou a agulha no vinil. E a música começou a tocar.

Deitada na cama, bem próxima, a garota falou, ao ouvir os primeiros acordes da música.

- Ah, mas você realmente está mal intencionado hoje... – ela completou a frase com um sorriso.

_I'm, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
It's alright on me  
'Cause you make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you  
Ain't the same since, baby, since we've been together  
Ooh, loving you forever  
Is what I need  
Let me be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue_

O rapaz foi andando direto até a cama. Deitou colado na garota, e falou.

- Eu não tenho culpa se é exatamente assim que você faz eu me sentir.

O sorriso cheio de segundas intenções dele sumiu no instante que os lábios dos dois se tocaram. Ele foi substituído pela exploração minuciosa da boca da garota ao lado dele.

_Ooh, baby, let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad, and I'm happy or sad  
Whether times are good or bad, and I'm happy or sad_

Os beijos trocados pelo casal eram intensos, mas mesmo assim, delicados. Os lábios se moviam com fervor. Eles mudavam de um lado para o outro com perfeição. Perfeição atingida com muito tempo de prática.

Logo o rapaz começou a deslizar sua mão delicadamente pelo corpo da garota. Ele alcançou a cintura dela. Fez um carinho delicado na região.

_Why somebody, why people want break up?  
Oh, turn around and make up  
I just can't see  
You'd never do that to me (Would you, baby?)  
So being around you is all I see  
Is what I want us to  
Let's, we ought to stay together  
Loving you wh__ether, whether times are good or bad, and I'm happy or sad_

Logo o rapaz começou a beijar o pescoço da garota. Ela manteve os olhos fechados. E ele, da maneira mais casual que podia, começou a descer a mão que se encontrava na cintura dela. Lentamente, de forma ritmada, acompanhando a batida da música que tocava.

A mão foi descendo, descendo. Encontrou a coxa da garota.

Ele mudou um pouco de posição, se colocando quase por cima dela. E, a mão que se encontrava na coxa recomeçou seu trabalho.

Lentamente, ele começou a subir a mão, só que desta vez, pelo lado mais interno da perna da garota. E, como ela estava usando shorts, ele tocava as pernas desnudas. Subindo... subindo...

_Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad, happy or sad_

Ele continuava beijando o pescoço dela. Ela, que tinha os braços envolvendo as costas do rapaz, acariciava os cabelos macios dele com uma das mãos.

Enquanto isso, o rapaz continuava sua exploração pela coxa da garota. Estava cada vez subindo mais. Cada vez mais próximo. Podia sentir o calor da pele dela em sua mão. Até que...

- Remus...

A garota tinha tirado a mão dos cabelos do rapaz, e a tinha usado para afastar o ombro dele ligeiramente. O rapaz levantou a cabeça, e olhou para o rosto da garota.

- O que foi?

Ela estava corada, com as bochechas muito rosadas. Um pouco sem graça, ela falou.

- É que... seus pais, eles estão em casa.

Remus Lupin olhou para a garota deitada por baixo dele, e deu um pequeno sorriso sedutor.

- E o que tem de mais?

- É que eu... ah, sei lá, eu fico com um pouco de vergonha. Fora que eles podem entrar aqui a qualquer momento.

O rapaz olhou para a garota. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava caindo sobre os olhos dela, e deu um beijo delicado em seus lábios. Mas logo voltou à posição original, e falou.

- Acho que meus pais sabem muito bem que devem bater na porta antes de entrarem no meu quarto.

A garota delicadamente se desvencilhou do rapaz. Ela sentou na cama, e ele logo a acompanhou.

Ela ainda estava um pouco corada, e evitava olhar para o rapaz. Ele notou o comportamento dela, e falou, de forma carinhosa.

- Ei, o que foi?

Ela olhou para o rapaz, mas logo desviou o olhar. Ele desta vez pegou delicadamente o queixo dela, e a olhou nos olhos.

- Ellie, o que foi? Você está chateada com alguma coisa?

Ellie olhou para Remus, e suspirou. Mas não falou nada. Ele, tentando adivinhar o que ela estava pensando, falou.

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com o que... o que a gente estava fazendo agora a pouco?

Ellie abriu a boca, mas não falou nada. Ela queria muito falar com ele. Mas ainda não conseguia. Então, encarando o silêncio dela como uma confirmação, ele prosseguiu.

- Se você quiser, a gente diminuiu um pouco o ritmo das coisas...

Ellie então olhou para baixo, encarando seus próprios pés, em cima da cama. Ela finalmente conseguiu falar, num fio de voz.

- É que... eu fico constrangida. Com seus pais em casa, sabe?

Remus olhou para a garota. Ela parecia uma criança quando falava daquela forma. Ele riu, e respondeu.

- Ellie, nós namoramos faz um tempão! Você acha que meus pais nunca fizeram nada parecido na nossa idade?

Ellie franziu a testa, e fez uma careta.

- Essa é uma imagem mental que eu dispenso, por favor!

Os dois logo estavam rindo. Remus se aproximou da namorada, e a abraçou. Começou a acariciar os longos cabelos castanhos dela, lisos e macios. E falou, no ouvido dela.

- Você me faz muito feliz, sabia?

Ellie encarou o rosto de Remus. Seu namorado. O namorado perfeito, como Lily costumava chama-lo.

- Você também, Remus. Você me faz muito feliz.

--

Lily tinha desistido oficialmente de escrever a carta para Kyle. Pelo menos naquele dia. Estava sendo um trabalho inútil e infrutífero.

Então ela resolveu arranjar alguma coisa para fazer. De nada adiantava ficar deitada em sua cama. O dia estava bonito, o sol brilhava, e ela não podia passar o primeiro dia de férias trancada em seu quarto.

Saiu do quarto, e foi andando pelo corredor. Ouviu James tocando seu violão, em seu quarto. Não fez menção de entrar lá, primeiro porque a porta do quarto do irmão adotivo estava fechada, e segundo... bem, ela estava se sentindo um pouco estranha por ter ouvido James tocando e cantando a música dos Beatles que ela ouviu no seu quarto. Mas o porquê disso, Lily não conseguia entender.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, Lily foi até o quarto de seu outro irmão. Sirius dormia no quarto ao lado do de James. Mas Lily não tinha visto o rapaz desde a noite anterior.

O relacionamento entre Lily e Sirius era o relacionamento típico de verdadeiros irmãos. Lily realmente considerava o rapaz seu irmão mais velho. E Sirius também via Lily como uma irmã mais nova.

Sirius, mesmo um ano e alguns meses mais velho que Lily, por várias vezes se comportava como mais novo. Lily, por incontáveis vezes, teve que ajudar a livrar a cara de Sirius pelas confusões que este arrumava. E depois, logicamente, a garota lhe dava um enorme e chatíssimo sermão.

Lily percebeu que a porta do quarto de Sirius estava encostada. Bateu de leve, e entrou.

- Sirius?

Mas não houve resposta alguma.

Lily entrou no quarto do rapaz. Viu que em cima da cama estava jogada uma jaqueta de couro. E Lily lembrou que Sirius tinha saído de casa com aquela jaqueta na noite anterior. Ela olhou em volta, e não viu sinal algum do irmão. Então, ela ouviu um barulho vindo da janela. Ela se aproximou, e olhou para o lado de fora.

A janela do quarto de Sirius tinha um pequeno acesso para o telhado da casa. E Lily sabia que Sirius costumava subir por ele todas as vezes que queria ficar sozinho.

Lily se inclinou o máximo que pode, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu ver a figura do rapaz. Ela ia desistir, e deixar Sirius sozinho com seus pensamentos, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Um cheiro. Um cheiro estranho, como o de folhas verdes sendo queimadas. Ou foi isso que pareceu para Lily.

Num instante a garota raciocinou, e imediatamente reagiu. Ela subiu na janela, e se esgueirou pela passagem. Chegou num instante ao telhado.

E lá estava ele. Sirius. Sentado no telhado, olhando para o nada.

E, como ela podia imaginar, ele estava fumando.

- Sirius! – ela falou, em tom de repreensão.

Por um instante, Sirius ficou muito surpreso com a presença de Lily ali. Talvez por imaginar que a irmã já tinha deixado o hábito de escalar muros, telhados e árvores na infância.

Mas logo ele assumiu a mesma expressão de antes. O olhar vazio e desinteressado.

Ela chegou ao lado dele. Completamente preparada para fazer o maior sermão de sua vida. Mas algo naquela expressão dele a fez parar, e perguntar com mais calma do que costumava.

- Sirius, o que você está fazendo aqui?

O rapaz apenas ergueu a cabeça, e encarou o rosto de Lily. Exibiu o cigarro, e falou.

- Fumando um. – ele falou, com simplicidade. – Quer?

Por um momento a indignação de Lily atingiu um pico, e ela teve que falar.

- Fumando maconha na nossa casa? Você surtou, Sirius? E o papai e a mamãe, você pensou neles, por acaso?

Sirius olhou para baixo novamente, e novamente tragou o cigarro. Após soltar a fumaça lentamente, ele respondeu.

- Papai e mamãe saíram. O Jay está de bode no quarto dele, e você está tão obcecada com sua famosa carta que nem me viu chegar em casa.

O tom que o rapaz usou deixou Lily um pouco menos nervosa. Ela viu na voz dele como ele parecia completamente letárgico.

Isso a fez parar de pensar em socar a cara dele, e a fez sentar ao lado do irmão. E ela recomeçou, em tom bem mais delicado.

- O que está acontecendo, Sirius?

O rapaz novamente tragou seu cigarro, e continuou com o olhar perdido. Mas respondeu, tentando fazer pouco caso da pergunta.

- Nada. Só estou tentando curtir um pouco. Estou de férias, sabia?

Lily colocou a mão de leve no braço dele, e falou.

- Você entendeu o que eu quero dizer.

Sirius ergueu a cabeça, e passou a mão nos cabelos compridos, sedosos e escuros.

- Não tenho a menor idéia.

Lily olhou de forma um pouco mais séria para ele, mas seu tom continuou amigável.

- Você tem estado estranho. Eu notei. Faz alguns meses que você tem estado muito pior, Sirius. Você sempre fez questão de ser "o rebelde", mas ultimamente tem exagerado muito. Bebido muito, chegado em casa sempre no dia seguinte de ter saído. Se envolvendo com um tipo de gente estranha. Fora a fila de mulheres. A maioria você nem sabe o nome!

Sirius inspirou profundamente, mas não falou nada. Lily prosseguiu.

- E agora drogas? Isso não faz o seu tipo. Você não era assim. O que aconteceu com você?

Sirius apagou o cigarro de maconha numa das telhas próximas ao seu pé. E olhou para Lily. Mas, ao contrário do que Lily sempre tinha ouvido falar sobre os efeitos da maconha, ele não parecia nem um pouco mais relaxado.

- Ah, Lily, eu estou de saco cheio desses seus sermões, tá!

Mas Lily o conhecia muito bem, e sabia que aquele comportamento era tipicamente defensivo. Então ela continuou a argumentação.

- Ei, eu sou sua irmã, não sou? Você pode se abrir comigo. Pode me falar o que está te deixando assim.

Sirius olhou para Lily. Ela tinha razão. Lily era sua irmã, e ele confiava nela. Mas não podia. Não conseguiria falar com Lily o que estava acontecendo. Não sem ela invariavelmente julga-lo.

Então ele resolveu falar pelo menos alguma coisa. Uma das muitas coisas que estavam perturbando sua mente nos últimos tempos. Com isso, ela com certeza o deixaria em paz, e ele poderia continuar sua vidinha vazia e sem confrontos.

- Eu... todo mundo tem alguma coisa. Ou alguém.

Lily olhou para o irmão. Será que ele estava falando exatamente o que ela imaginava.

- Você... está se sentindo solitário?

Não era exatamente onde Sirius estava esperando chegar, mas ele percebeu que Lily adivinhou com exatidão um dos sentimentos que tomava conta dele ultimamente. Se ao menos esse sentimento fosse o único...

Sirius ficou calado. E Lily entendeu o silêncio como um sim.

- Mas Sirius, você tem a mamãe, o papai, eu e o James. Nós somos sua família, não somos? Fora seus amigos. O Remus é seu melhor amigo, e também tem a Ellie, fora o pessoal do colégio, o Frank, o Gideon, o Fabian... todos eles são seus amigos!

Sirius deu um sorriso de lado, completamente amargurado. Lily jamais entenderia. Ela nunca compreenderia.

Mas a garota prosseguiu falando, sem ter notado a expressão no rosto dele.

- Então como você pode falar que não tem ninguém?

Nova inspiração profunda dele. Ele finalmente falou alguma coisa.

- Papai e mamãe têm um ao outro. O Jay tem a música dele. Você tem seu namorado maluco que foi para a África. O Remus tem... a namorada. E os outros são apenas os outros, Lily. São amigos descartáveis. Aqueles que vão sumir no mundo quando eu me formar na escola, ano que vem. E eu não tenho nada.

Lily colocou a mão no ombro do irmão, e falou.

- Mas nós amamos você. E isso é alguma coisa, não é?

Sirius deu o primeiro sorriso do dia. Não foi bem um sorriso, mas sua expressão definitivamente suavizou.

- Vocês são minha família, é meio que obrigação, não é? – ele falou, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Lily sorriu para Sirius. Estava feliz de conseguir ajudar o irmão a melhorar o astral.

- E você sabe que nós só te amamos por obrigação, não é? – ela falou, risonha.

Sirius viu que Lily estava mesmo empenhada em tentar melhorar o astral. Sentiu que era sua obrigação tentar pelo menos aparentar estar melhor. Pelo esforço da irmã mais nova.

- E eu também só amo vocês por obrigação, pimentinha!

Lily riu ao ouvir o apelido que Sirius a chamava quando eles eram crianças. Ela levantou, e estendeu a mão para o rapaz.

- O que você acha de irmos procurar alguma coisa divertida para fazer? Algo que não envolva atividades ilícitas, por favor.

Sirius sabia que não adiantava tentar discutir. Lily era uma das pessoas mais persistentes que Sirius já tinha conhecido na vida. Ela não desistiria até fazê-lo levantar daquele telhado.

Os dois irmãos desceram até o quarto de Sirius. Lily queria chamar Remus e Ellie para se juntar a eles, mas Sirius deu outra sugestão.

- Vamos ver o que o James sugere.

Lily franziu a testa. Não estava com muita vontade de dar de cara com James naquele momento. Não sabia exatamente por que. Podia ser por causa do pequeno conflito entre os dois naquela manhã. Mas eles vivam sempre naquela "dança": James implicava com Lily, ela ficava nervosa e discutia com ele. No final, ela saía brava e ele rindo.

Sirius simplesmente abriu a porta do quarto de James, sem bater nem avisar nada. Lily veio andando atrás, um pouco receosa. Eles encontraram James sentado em sua cama, tocando violão, e cantando uma música.

_Who knows how long I've loved you  
You know I love you still  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime?  
__If you want me to I will_

_And if I ever saw you  
I didn't catch your name  
But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same_

James cantava com uma voz suave, assim como Paul McCartney nesta música. Lily sentiu algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Uma sensação de formigamento, e ao mesmo tempo nervosismo tomou conta dela. Ela queria muito se esconder num buraco profundo e nunca mais sair de lá.

_Love you forever, and forever  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart_

_And when at last I find you  
Your song will fill the air  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
Make it easy to be near you  
For the things you do endear you to me  
O__h, you know I will  
I will_

Sirius esperou James terminar sua música. Ele conhecia a letra, e sabia que era curtinha mesmo. Ele logo sentou na cama do irmão, e falou.

- Sentindo-se romântico hoje, Jay? – Sirius falou, com um leve toque de ironia na voz.

- Não. – disse James, que colocou o violão no chão, e se ajeitou para sentar direito. – Só estava com vontade de tocar algumas músicas dos Beatles hoje.

Sirius sacudiu os ombros. Lily permanecia em pé, no meio do quarto. Ela estava parada, estática. James estava só de bermuda. Sem camisa. Não que ela nunca tivesse visto o irmão adotivo sem camisa na vida. Ela sempre o via assim. Mas, naquele dia específico, aquela situação a estava deixando um pouco constrangida.

- O que foi, Lily? Viu um fantasma? – James perguntou ao ver a garota em pé, imóvel.

Lily imediatamente recuperou-se do choque. E retomou seu comportamento usual com James.

- Você anda seminu pela casa agora? Virou um índio, por acaso? Vai vestir alguma coisa!

James riu do comentário da garota.

- Lily, caso você não tenha notado, eu estou no meu quarto, e não andando pela casa.

Ela apenas virou o rosto para ele, e se juntou à Sirius, sentando-se na cama.

- Ela tem razão na parte de vestir alguma coisa, Jay. Vamos arrumar alguma coisa para fazer, estou completamente entediado. – Sirius falou, deitando na cama, com sua tradicional expressão desinteressada no rosto.

- Entediado? Agora é esse o nome que estão usando no lugar de chapado? – Lily retrucou.

James, que tinha levantado da cama para guardar o violão no armário, voltou com a testa franzida.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Lily?

Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas Sirius foi mais rápido.

- Ah, nada não. Ela está revoltadinha porque eu não dormi em casa hoje.

James sacudiu o ombro, e falou em tom corriqueiro.

- Como se isso fosse grande novidade.

- Pois é. – falou Sirius, tentando encerrar o assunto. Lily olhou para Sirius com uma expressão séria, e ele desviou os olhar.

James logo voltou com uma blusa já vestida, e falou.

- Tá. Então o que vocês querem fazer?

Lily foi a primeira a responder.

- Vamos chamar a Ellie e o Remus. E sei lá, vamos dar uma volta. Que tal dar uma volta pelo Picadilly Circus, ver o movimento...

- Ótima idéia. – falou James, antes que Sirius pudesse se manifestar. – Vamos?

James foi andando na frente, o que obrigou Lily e Sirius a segui-lo. Sirius estava novamente com uma expressão um tanto vazia no rosto, e Lily ficou novamente preocupada com o irmão. Mas James não diminuía o passo, então Lily se conformou, e não falou nada.

James foi andando direto até a casa de Remus. Ele sabia que Ellie tinha ido para lá, já que a amiga avisou quando eles tinham conversado mais cedo. E, conhecendo o casalzinho, eles deviam estar grudados até aquela hora.

Mas, ao contrário do que imaginava, James achou o casal sentado num banco, na varanda da casa. James achou que os dois estariam de amasso no quarto do rapaz.

- Ei, querem fazer alguma coisa? Quer dizer, algo além do óbvio? – ele completou, ao ver o casal de mãos dadas, e Ellie descasando sua cabeça no ombro de Remus.

O casal se entreolhou, e concordou. Logo os dois levantaram do banco, e se juntaram aos três irmãos na calçada da casa de Remus.

- Onde vocês estão pensando em ir? – perguntou Remus.

- A Lily sugeriu o Picadilly Circus. Mas podemos ir ao cinema depois, o que vocês acham?

Remus concordou com a cabeça, e Ellie logo falou.

- Tenho que trocar de roupa. Não vou sair por aí de shortinho...

Ela apontou para as próprias pernas. Remus sorriu, e concordou. Mas Sirius revirou os olhos, fato que não passou despercebido por Ellie.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou. – Eu sinto frio no ar condicionado do cinema!

O rapaz sacudiu os ombros, como se pouco se importasse. Lily se prontificou imediatamente.

- Eu também tenho que pelo menos pegar um casaquinho. Vocês nos esperam aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Pode ser. – falou James.

As duas garotas começaram a andar juntas, em direção à casa dos Potter. Lily ia pegar sua jaqueta, e depois ia acompanhar Ellie em casa. Os rapazes ficaram na calçada, e Remus puxou conversa.

- E aí, alguma novidade? – ele perguntou, olhando para os amigos.

James negou com a cabeça, e falou, em tom casual.

- O Sirius dormiu fora de novo. Ele deve ter alguma novidade.

Mas Sirius não estava prestando atenção na conversa dos dois. Então, Remus teve que chamar a atenção dele.

- Ei, Sirius! Estamos falando de você.

O moreno pareceu acordar, e falou.

- Ãhn? Ah, eu... eu tenho que ir lá em casa, esqueci o... o... já volto.

E ele saiu de perto, sem olhar para trás. James e Remus estranharam o comportamento evasivo de Sirius, e James logo falou.

- Eu vou lá falar com ele. Espera aí, as meninas daqui a pouco voltam.

E ele saiu no encalço do irmão.

--

Remus se viu sozinho na calçada de sua casa. Olhou para o céu. Fazia um dia bonito. Não estava muito quente, como de costume no início do verão, mas a temperatura estava agradável. Ele resolveu entrar em casa, e pegar tudo que precisaria para sair com os amigos. Logo tinha guardado sua carteira e chaves, além de avisar aos pais que ia sair. Em poucos minutos, ele estava de volta à frente de sua casa.

Ele sabia que ainda iria esperar por bons minutos. Ele conhecia muito bem Ellie, e sabia que a garota não costumava ser muito veloz em seu processo de arrumação. Não que ela fosse demorar horas se arrumando para ir ao cinema, mas ele poderia sentar na calçada para esperar, e tão cedo não precisaria levantar.

Remus riu sozinho ao lembrar que precisou esperar durante 40 minutos até Ellie ficar pronta, no dia do primeiro encontro deles. E, agora, pouco mais de um ano depois, ela ainda demorava um bocado a se arrumar. Mas, certamente, ela nunca tinha demorado tanto quando no dia do primeiro encontro.

O rapaz estava perdido em memórias do passado, quando notou algo incomum acontecendo. Ele viu que um caminhão vinha seguindo pela rua. Ele estreitou os olhos, e ficou prestando atenção. Não era usual um caminhão passar na rua que ele morava, aquele era um bairro residencial.

Logo o caminhão chegou bem perto. Na verdade, ele parou uma casa antes da casa de Remus.

O rapaz levantou da calçada, e ficou observando. E notou que era um caminhão de mudança.

Remus sabia que a casa ao lado da sua estava à venda há muito tempo. Às vezes, algum potencial comprador aparecia para olhar a residência. Mas nunca fechavam o negócio. O pai de Remus disse que o valor cobrado pelos proprietários estava bem acima do valor de mercado. Então, ninguém comprava a casa.

Ele até tinha se habituado a não ter vizinhos do lado esquerdo. À direita da sua casa moravam os Potter.

Mas, agora, parecia que a casa tinha finalmente sido negociada. Ele apenas estranhou o fato de não ter ficado sabendo do fato.

Remus ficou observando o carregadores da transportadora abrirem o caminhão, e começarem a retirar os móveis dos novos moradores. E logo o rapaz notou que um carro estacionou atrás do caminhão. Era bem provável que pertencesse aos novos moradores.

Ele lentamente caminhou para mais perto. Viu um casal de meia idade saltar do carro. Eles rapidamente começaram a coordenar os trabalhadores, indicando onde deveriam colocar cada móvel e caixa. A mulher, que tinha cabelos claros presos num coque, e usava uma roupa confortável, porém elegante, logo dava ordens aos trabalhadores.

- Essa caixa vai para a suíte principal. Este aparador ficará na sala de jantar. Ei, cuidado com essa cristaleira! – ela advertiu um carregador mais descuidado.

Logo a mulher entrou na casa, acompanhada do marido. Mas, poucos minutos depois, ela saiu, e falou, mais alto, para alguém que Remus não viu.

- Emmy! Sai logo desse carro!

Então Remus percebeu que não tinha visto um dos membros da família. Após o grito da mulher, ele viu uma garota saltando do carro.

Ela não era alta, mas também não era muito baixa. Tinha cabelos muito loiros, lisos, cortados um pouco acima dos ombros. Seu rosto era delicado e muito feminino, e a pele pálida. Ela tinha a estrutura física pequena, e delicada. Mas Remus não conseguiu deixar de notar algo visível até de longe. A garota tinha um porte elegante, e postura de bailarina. Seus movimentos eram suaves. Fora que ela era muito bonita.

O rapaz começou a se aproximar da casa vizinha. E logo a garota o notou.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo se observando, e ele finalmente falou algo.

- Oi.

Ela baixou os olhos momentaneamente, e ele notou a cor azul esverdeada de sua íris. Ela logo respondeu.

- Oi.

Remus então acordou, e fez o que todas as pessoas educadas devem fazer. Ele se apresentou.

- Eu me chamo Remus Lupin. Moro nessa casa aí. – ele falou, apontando sua casa.

A garota deu um sorriso minúsculo, e logo falou.

- Emmeline Vance.

Remus estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a garota. Ela por um instante hesitou, mas estendeu a mão também. Remus então sorriu, e falou.

- Bem, parece que vamos ser vizinhos.

Emmeline concordou com a cabeça, mas não falou nada. Ele continuou puxando conversa.

- Você é de Londres mesmo?

A garota negou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Não, somos de Leeds. Meu pai foi transferido para Londres há algumas semanas. Mas eu só vim agora porque ainda tinha aulas.

Remus concordou com a cabeça. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, e o rapaz sentiu um certo desconforto. Mas ele não ficou assim por muito tempo, já que a garota, mesmo aparentando timidez, continuou a falar.

- E então, é uma boa vizinhança? – mas ela logo ficou um pouco corada, e emendou – Quer dizer, você gosta de morar aqui? Não estou insinuando que não é um bom lugar, eu quero dizer... tenho certeza que é ótimo morar aqui, é um bairro tão bonito!

Ela ficou ainda mais envergonhada. Mas Remus não ficou ofendido, e achou graça no embaraço da garota. Rindo, ele respondeu.

- É um ótimo lugar, sim...

A garota olhou para o chão. Ela tinha certeza que tinha estragado tudo. A primeira pessoa que conheceu em Londres, seu novo vizinho, e ela ficou tagarelando sobre o bairro que ele morava. Fora que tinha dado a impressão que não aprovara o bairro, o que não podia ser mais longe da sua opinião. Ela tinha achado o lugar lindo.

Mas Remus nem de longe estava achando que a garota queria ofendê-lo. E achou até engraçadinho o jeito meio atropelado de ela falar.

- Emmeline, não se preocupe. – ele falou, tentando deixar claro que ele não estava ofendido. – Está tudo bem.

Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios dela. Ela ai falar algo, mas ela resolveu se calar no instante que ouviu uma voz feminina chamar.

- Remus!

Emmeline viu a garota que falou o nome do novo vizinho. A garota tinha longos cabelos castanhos, e olhos azuis brilhantes. Fora que era linda e devia ser um palmo mais alta que ela.

A morena vinha acompanhada de uma ruiva, de cabelo vermelho escuro e belos olhos verdes. A ruiva também era muito bonita. Mas atrás das duas garotas, dois rapazes. Um alto, de cabelos pretos compridos e lisos, e outro um pouco mais baixo, de cabelos espetados e óculos.

Logo a garota que tinha chamado por Remus chegou ao lado dele. E eles deram as mãos. Emmeline não conseguiu evitar notar esse fato. E Remus imediatamente falou.

- Ellie, essa é Emmeline Vance. Ela está se mudando para a antiga casa dos Winter.

A garota sorriu, e estendeu a mão para Emmeline.

- Oi Emmeline, eu sou Ellie Dumbledore. Moro naquela casa ali. – ela apontou para a casa branca quase em frente à nova casa de Emmeline.

E Ellie logo apresentou os amigos que a acompanhavam.

- E esses três aqui são Lily Evans, James Potter e Sirius Black. Eles moram ali.

Emmeline notou que os três, além de não terem semelhanças físicas entre si, tinham os sobrenomes diferentes. Mas moravam todos na mesma casa. Ela, educadamente, não comentou nada.

Logo Remus falou novamente.

- Nós estávamos para sair, e ir ao cinema. Quer ir também? – ele falou, educadamente.

A garota ficou feliz em receber o convite, mas não podia aceitar.

- Obrigada, mas eu não posso... Tenho que arrumar minhas coisas, a mudança.

Lily então se manifestou.

- Bem, quando você terminar, pode procurar a gente. Você já sabe onde moramos!

- É, podemos fazer alguma coisa amanhã, se você quiser. – falou Ellie.

Emmeline concordou com a cabeça, e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Então, até mais. – Remus falou, sorrindo.

Os outros se despediram da garota, e ela viu o grupinho se afastando. Por um instante, teve vontade de largar tudo, e ir com eles. Mas não podia largar a mudança, sua mãe a mataria.

Ela viu o quinteto sumir ao longe. A última coisa que conseguiu distinguir, À distância, foi a sombra de Ellie e Remus, abraçados, caminhando pela rua.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Músicas:**

**In my life – The Beatles**

**Let's stay together – Al Green**

**I Will – The Beatles**

**Bem, por hoje é só! Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Não aconteceu muita coisa nesse capítulo, mas eu precisava ambientar as coisas antes dos acontecimentos mais marcantes. **

**Bem, eu não sei quanto à opinião de vocês, mas eu simplesmente adorei escrever a parte de Remus mais "saidinho"... ele sempre é retratado como tímido e quietinho, então foi ótimo mostrar a primeira cena mais "caliente" com ele!**

**Espero a opinião de vocês!**

**Beijo!**

**Pri.**


	3. A carta misteriosa

Cap

**Olá galera!**

**Finalmente capítulo novo! Espero que vocês gostem.**

**Eu fiquei muito feliz com a boa recepção que a fic teve. Muito feliz mesmo! Tanto que isso me animou ainda mais, e me fez terminar esse capítulo antes do previsto.**

**Bem, sem mais demora, aí vai!**

**Um beijo para todos!!**

**Priscila Black**

Cap. 2 – A carta misteriosa

Segundo dia de férias. Lily Evans estava deitada preguiçosamente em sua cama. Ainda era cedo, meio da manhã. A garota estava acordada faz tempo. Já tinha descido para tomar café da manhã, mas o tédio a trouxe de volta para o próprio quarto. Tédio, e a completa falta do que fazer.

Lily ainda pensava nos acontecimentos do dia anterior. E, principalmente, pensava na carta que não conseguia escrever.

Lily imaginava o que Kyle estava fazendo na África. Ele provavelmente estava ocupado demais para pensar nela. Mas ela, em Londres, tinha tempo de sobra. E quando uma jovem de 16 anos tem tempo de sobra, ela geralmente o usa pensando no rapaz que gosta.

A garota continuou devaneando a respeito de sua quase inexistente vida amorosa por um bom tempo. Mas, passados longos minutos, sua reflexão foi interrompida.

Um vendaval, também conhecido com Ellie Dumbledore, invadiu seu quarto. Ela entrou já falando, e pulando na cama da melhor amiga.

- Lily! Chega de preguiça, vamos nos mover um pouco.

Lily desviou o olhar do teto para a amiga, e falou.

- Boa sorte em arranjar alguma coisa para fazer. Estou num tédio enorme...

Ellie sentou de pernas cruzadas em cima da cama, e franziu a testa para Lily.

- E você não tem nem idéia do que fazer? Ah, qual é, Lily? Nós finalmente temos uma novidade nessa rua, e você ignora completamente?

Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- Você está falando sobre a garota nova, vizinha do Remus?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. E completou.

- A garota não conhece ninguém por aqui. Remus falou que ela veio de Leeds com a família. Fora que ela é a primeira pessoa da nossa idade a se mudar para a vizinhança desde... desde que você chegou aqui!

Lily acenou com a cabeça, e Ellie continuou.

- Então eu pensei em ir a casa dela, oferecer uma ajuda com a arrumação. É bem provável que ela entre em Hogwarts também. E isso significa que ela deve ser da nossa sala no próximo ano escolar.

Lily se esticou na cama, e finalmente levantou. Olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Ok, você me convenceu. Vamos lá.

Ellie deu um sorriso, e falou.

- É bom para você, também. Assim você pára de devanear sobre um certo rapaz loiro e lindo, que atualmente está na África...

Lily apenas sorriu para a amiga. Mas não disse que, ao ouvir a frase dela, teve uma sensação estranha. Ela sentiu como se aquela frase tivesse alguma coisa de errado...

--

Lily e Ellie desceram as escadas da casa dos Potter, e rapidamente cruzaram a sala, em direção à rua. Nenhuma das duas tinha visto nem Sirius, nem James, naquele dia. Ambos não estavam em casa naquela manhã. No caso de Sirius, era muito provável que tivesse dormido fora mais uma noite. Mas, no caso de James, a maior chance era de que o rapaz tivesse acordado cedo, e saído. Algo um tanto estranho para alguém de férias.

Logo as duas iam caminhado pela calçada. Ellie deu uma olhada discreta para a casa do namorado, assim que elas passaram em frente. Mas não falou nada, e seguiu o caminho até a casa de Emmeline.

As duas chegaram à entrada da casa. Tocaram a campainha. Não demorou muito, e alguém veio atender a porta. Justamente a pessoa que elas procuravam.

Emmeline Vance estava parada na porta de sua casa. Ela ficou muda no momento que viu as duas garotas paradas do outro lado da porta. Mas Ellie imediatamente falou.

- Oi! Tudo bom?

A loira ficou um pouco surpresa com a presença das novas vizinhas. Mas logo falou.

- Oi.

- Lembra de nós? Eu sou a Ellie, moro na casa branca quase em frente. E essa é a Lily, que mora ao lado do Remus.

Emmeline sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente. Abriu um pequeno sorriso tímido, e Ellie continuou.

- Pois é, nós estávamos pensando, talvez você queira uma ajuda para arrumar suas coisas no seu quarto...

Lily também sorriu para a garota. Ela parecia ser simpática, mas obviamente era tímida. Demorou só um segundo para ela reagir.

- Oh, eu... se vocês quiserem, eu agradeceria... mas não precisavam se incomodar!

Lily deu uma gargalhada, acompanhada imediatamente de Ellie. E falou.

- Não é incomodo nenhum, Emmeline. Eu, por exemplo, estava deitada na minha cama, completamente entediada, antes da Ellie aparecer lá em casa, me chamando para vir aqui...

- É. – completou Ellie – Se você soubesse como esse bairro é parado, acharia uma arrumação de quarto muito bem vinda!

Emmeline sorriu da brincadeira das duas. E logo se afastou da porta, e convidou-as para entrar.

- Ah, entrem, por favor. Só não reparem a bagunça...

- E você já viu alguma mudança sem bagunça? – perguntou Lily.

Logo Emmeline estava conduzindo as novas vizinhas para seu quarto. Elas subiram uma escada de madeira escura, seguiram por um corredor, e chegaram até o quarto.

Como Emmeline tinha previsto, o quarto estava um tanto bagunçado. Mas boa parte das coisas já estava mais ou menos no lugar. E, o que faltava não parecia muito difícil de arrumar.

Lily e Ellie olharam em volta, e puderam logo notar detalhes sobre a nova vizinha. A garota tinha uma bela coleção de livros, que já estavam separados em um canto, prontos para serem organizados numa prateleira comprida instalada numa das paredes do quarto. Lily imediatamente se distraiu com os livros. Alguns discos estavam no lugar, perto de uma pequena vitrola. Algumas fotos de Emmeline, ao lado dos pais, ocupavam porta retratos de estilo clássico. A maioria das roupas dela estava no armário, mas o restante se encontrava em cima da cama da garota. Ellie deu uma olhada rápida, e notou que a garota, assim como seu quarto e todos os objetos em volta, tinha um estilo clássico, e ligeiramente comedido. E, assim que viu Emmeline abrindo uma das caixas, achou ter entendido o porquê.

A loira retirou com cuidado o conteúdo da caixa, e Ellie falou.

- Você é bailarina? – ela perguntou, ao ver a garota retirar uma sapatilha de balé da caixa.

Emmeline concordou com a cabeça. Ellie então se aproximou, e viu todo o conteúdo da caixa. Tudo que uma bailarina necessitava para seus ensaios. Algumas sapatilhas de ponta, collants, meias, e algumas fotos.

Ellie alcançou as fotos, e logo estava olhando uma foto preta e branca de Emmeline, visivelmente numa apresentação.

- Uau! – ela falou – Dá uma olhada aqui, Lily.

Lily largou os livros, e sentou na cama, ao lado das garotas. Ellie passava foto por fotos, e logo exclamou.

- Lindas as fotos, Emmeline. Você devia colocar em porta retratos, e espalhar pelo seu quarto.

- Eu adorei esta. – falou Lily, apontando para uma foto clicada no momento de um salto.

Emmeline ficou um pouco constrangida, mas agradeceu.

- Obrigada.

- Você já encontrou algum estúdio de balé em Londres? – perguntou Lily.

Emmeline negou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Eu não conheço nada por aqui.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- A gente pode te ajudar a achar.

Lily continuou olhando as fotos, enquanto Ellie tentava lembrar se conhecia algum estúdio de balé. Mas Lily logo interrompeu a amiga. Ela tinha uma foto antiga nas mãos.

- Quem é essa?

Emmeline pegou a foto na mão, e falou.

- Minha mãe. Ela era fantástica. O professor dela era do Ballet Bolshoi. Ela foi bailarina profissional mesmo, mas desistiu da carreira quando casou, e depois eu nasci...

A garota se calou. Ela sabia que não tinha culpa nenhuma da mãe ter abandonado a carreira, mas de uma estranha, ela sentia que, se não tivesse nascido, a mãe poderia ter continuado a dançar profissionalmente. Mas como Lily e Ellie não sabiam disso, simplesmente ficaram admiradas.

- Nossa, ela devia ser muito boa mesmo... – Ellie falou.

- Ela era.

As três ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Continuaram a arrumar o quarto. Lily notou que o clima tinha ficado um pouco estranho, quando Emmeline falou sobre a carreira da mãe, então começou a falar sobre outros assuntos. E logo, ela e Ellie estavam contando para a nova vizinha sobre os hábitos da vizinhança, e sobre seus amigos e colegas na escola.

- A maioria dos moradores do bairro é mais velha. Por isso existem poucos jovens da nossa idade. A Ellie, por exemplo, mora com os avós, mas é exceção. Fora eu, a Ellie, os meninos lá de casa, e o Remus, você é a única da nossa idade pelas redondezas...

Ellie concordou com a cabeça, e continuou.

- É verdade. A Lily foi a última da nossa idade a se mudar para o bairro.

Emmeline franziu ligeiramente a testa, e perguntou, um pouco sem jeito.

- Lily... você e... seus irmãos...

Lily sorriu, e salvou a garota de seu embaraço, respondendo.

- Eu acho que entendi o que você está perguntando. Eu não sou irmã mesmo dos Sirius e do James. Pelo menos não de sangue.

Emmeline ficou levemente corada por ter tocado no assunto delicado. Mas Ellie logo completou, tentando explicar melhor o assunto.

- Os Potter são pais biológicos apenas do James. O Sirius é primo do James, mas foi adotado pelos Potter quando era bem pequeno, antes mesmo da Lily. E ela chegou aqui quando tinha sete anos. Ela não tem parentesco de sangue, mas eles são uma família, sim. Ela, o James e o Sirius são irmãos.

Lily, ao ouvir a última frase, se remexeu incomodada. Mas nem Ellie, nem Emmeline repararam.

- Ah. – falou Emmeline – Legal. Ontem eu pensei... bem, eu achei que algum deles era seu namorado.

Ellie riu, mas Lily novamente se sentiu incomodada. E reagiu de imediato.

- Deus me livre!

Ellie continuou rindo, e Emmeline se sentiu mais a vontade para falar.

- É que o James estava do seu lado, eu pensei...

Lily sentiu um bolo se formando em sua garganta. Ela ficou muda, mas, por sorte, Ellie respondeu, desviando a atenção de si mesma.

- Imagina... eles vivem se pegando! Parece cachorro e gato... – a garota ria, mas logo ela diminuiu as gargalhadas, e falou, olhando para Emmeline. – Mas... por que você perguntou? Por acaso gostou do James?

Emmeline nem teve tempo de ficar vermelha. Lily reagiu tão rápido que pegou as duas de surpresa.

- Ellie! Coitada da Emmeline! Você já está tentando empurrar o James pra cima dela?

Ellie franziu a testa, e respondeu, sem entender nada.

- E o que tem de mais? Ele é solteiro, e é um gatinho...

Lily respondeu ainda mais rápido.

- Ei, você tem namorado!

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Só porque eu namoro o Remus, não quer dizer que eu seja cega! Até porque eu tenho certeza que ele não deixa de notar as garotas bonitas por aí...

Emmeline baixou a cabeça inconscientemente, e ficou quieta. Lily parecia um pouco emburrada, mas Ellie virou para Emmeline, e continuou.

- Não liga não, Emmeline. A Lily está dando uma de irmã protetora...

- Eu não estou preocupada com o James! Estou preocupada... – ela ficou calada por um instante, mas logo continuou – com a Emmeline! Ele é um galinha, ficou com quase metade da escola... eu não quero que ela se magoe.

Ellie não conseguiu se conter, e falou.

- Galinha, o James? Você não está confundindo os seus irmãos não? Pois quem dorme toda noite fora de casa é o Sirius!

Lily ficou encarando Ellie por alguns instantes. Emmeline olhava para as duas amigas sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo ali. Elas não pareciam aborrecidas uma com a outra, mas visivelmente disputavam algo que ela não conseguia saber o que era. Então ela resolveu acabar com a discussão das duas, falando.

- Bem, acho que não vai ter problema nenhum. Eu... eu não fiquei interessada pelo James, não, Ellie...

Lily, que estava numa posição tensa, relaxou ao ouvir a garota. E Ellie se voltou para a nova vizinha, e encerrou o assunto.

- Bem, então nós esperamos aparecer alguém bem legal pra você. Em Hogwarts tem um monte de caras legais...

Logo as garotas estavam falando de outros assuntos. E em pouco tempo elas conseguiram organizar o quarto de Emmeline. A garota ficou muito agradecida pela ajuda.

Quando elas perceberam, já tinha passado e muito o horário do almoço. Emmeline convidou as duas para almoçarem na casa dela, mas elas recusaram.

- Eu tenho que ir para casa. Mamãe já deve estar louca atrás de mim... – falou Lily.

- Eu também vou. Mas vamos fazer alguma coisa hoje, mais tarde? – ela falou, olhando para Lily e Emmeline.

Lily concordou de imediato. Emmeline acabou abrindo um sorriso, e concordou com a cabeça.

- Então está combinado. Depois passamos aqui. Tchau, Emmeline. – falou Ellie.

- Tchau, Emmeline. – Lily se despediu.

Emmeline sorriu, e falou.

- Tchau, garotas. Ah, e, por favor, me chamem de Emmy... meus pais me chamam assim, então eu estou acostumada... e obrigada pela ajuda!

As duas sorriram, acenaram, e desapareceram em direção à suas casas. Emmeline fechou a porta da sua casa com delicadeza, e foi caminhando pela sala. Com um sorriso nos lábios.

--

Lily e Ellie iam andando pela calçada da rua, e conversando.

- Eu gostei muito dela. Apesar de tímida, ela parece bem legal. – Ellie falava.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, mas estava distraída. Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar, perdida na conversa que elas travaram no quarto de Emmeline. Tanto que ela só notou que Ellie estava parada, e olhando para seu rosto alguns segundos depois.

- Ãhn? Ah, eu também. – Lily falou, sem saber o que dizer.

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Terra para Lily Evans! Será que eu vou ter que ir buscar sua consciência lá na África?

Lily riu, sem graça. Mas ficou aliviada da amiga não ter notado o que ela pensava. Então ela tratou de mudar de assunto.

- Almoça lá em casa comigo.

Ellie parou um segundo para pensar, e logo respondeu.

- Bem, meu avô ainda está em Hogwarts, resolvendo assuntos sobre o fechamento do semestre. E minha avó tinha uma reunião de "sei-lá-o-quê" do country club. Acho que tem a ver com organização de jogos de pólo... então eu ia almoçar sozinha em casa mesmo.

- Ótimo. Assim você me faz companhia.

Ellie franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- E cadê os garotos?

- Não vi nenhum dos dois hoje. O Sirius nem dormiu em casa.

Ellie ficou em silêncio por um instante, mas falou.

- Ah.

Elas logo entraram na casa dos Potter. Encontraram a Sra. Potter toda arrumada.

- Lily, eu já ia ligar para a casa da Ellie atrás de você. O almoço já deve estar frio!

- Nós fomos à casa da vizinha nova, Emmeline. Estávamos ajudando-a a guardar suas coisas, mãe.

A Sra. Potter sorriu para as garotas, e falou.

- Que bom que vocês fizeram amizade com ela. – mas ela logo completou – Eu não vou poder fazer companhia para vocês hoje, tenho que sair e resolver algumas coisas...

Lily sorriu para a mãe, e falou.

- Tudo bem, mãe. A Ellie almoça comigo.

- Ótimo. – ela falou, pegando a bolsa para sair – Então se divirtam vocês duas. Ah, Lily, quando o carteiro passar, você pega a correspondência para mim? Estou esperando uma carta da sua tia.

Lily acenou para a mãe, e logo estava seguindo para a sala de jantar. Ela e Ellie se acomodaram na mesa, e a empregada trouxe o almoço para as duas. Elas conversaram bastante durante o almoço, e quando saíram da mesa viram que já era mais de 3 da tarde.

Lily foi andando até a sala, seguida por Ellie, e se esparramou no sofá.

- Nossa, eu estou cansada. – ela falou. – Aquela arrumação na casa da Emmeline me deixou morta.

Ellie acompanhou a amiga, mas não deitou no sofá. Ela sentou no banco do piano de cauda, que ficava no canto da sala. Olhou para Lily, e perguntou.

- Posso?

Lily olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Claro que pode. Mas não se incomode se eu dormir... do jeito que eu estou cansada...

Ellie sorriu, e abriu o piano. Retirou o feltro que protegia as teclas e começou a tocar. A música lenta e melancólica que saía do piano era a "Sonata ao Luar", de Beethoven. Ela tocava de forma devagar. Não era uma exímia pianista, tudo que sabia tinha aprendido com Remus. Este, sim, tocava muito bem. Ele tinha aulas de piano desde pequeno, e tinha talento nato para o instrumento. Principalmente quando se tratava de músicas clássicas.

Lily, ouvindo a música suave que a amiga tocava, acabou fechando os olhos, e se deixando vagar por pensamentos. Estava quase dormindo quando notou um barulho vindo da porta da frente da casa. Ela levantou a cabeça devagar, e viu que uma figura estava parada, em pé, apenas observando. Ela franziu um pouco a testa, e viu que era Sirius quem estava ali.

Ellie não notou nada, e continuou concentrada em sua música. O rapaz ficou parado por alguns segundos, mas finalmente viu que Lily o tinha notado ali. Então imediatamente se moveu, entrando na sala. Lily acenou para ele, mas o rapaz permaneceu em silêncio. Ele chegou até Ellie, no piano. Ficou observando a garota tocar. Mas ficou atrás dela, que não notou a presença dele ali.

Ellie estava finalizando a música, tocando os últimos acordes. Assim que ela acabou, Lily falou.

- Oi Sirius.

Ellie imediatamente olhou para trás, e seu olhar se cruzou com o do rapaz. Mas ele virou para Lily, e respondeu.

- Oi Lily.

Ellie virou no banco, ficando de costas para o piano. E falou.

- Bom dia, Sirius. Ou melhor, boa tarde. – ela corrigiu, olhando para o relógio de pêndulo, que ficava perto da lareira.

Sirius não respondeu o cumprimento da garota, apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Ellie olhou para o lado, visivelmente contrariada. Ela já estava cansada da forma que Sirius a tratava. Fez menção de se virar novamente para o piano quando ele finalmente falou com ela.

- O que era isso que você estava tocando?

Ellie voltou a encará-lo, e respondeu.

- "Moonlight Sonata" de Beethoven.

Sirius franziu a testa ligeiramente, mas mantendo a expressão séria e um tanto vazia, falou olhando diretamente para ela.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com você.

Ellie franziu a testa, e entreabriu os lábios. Mas ele não deu nem oportunidade dela dizer nada. Simplesmente começou a andar, em direção à escada. E, mesmo de costas, falou com Lily.

- Lily, eu vou tomar banho. E depois vou dormir um pouco, não dormi nada essa noite.

Lily ergueu um pouco o corpo, e falou.

- Não vai almoçar? Sirius...

Já da escada, o rapaz respondeu, ainda sem se virar.

- Não estou com fome.

Lily o acompanhou com o olhar, até ele desaparecer escada acima. Depois ela largou o corpo no sofá, e suspirou, contrariada. Quando levantou a cabeça de novo, viu que Ellie olhava para o chão, e parecia um pouco distante.

- Eu estou preocupada com o Sirius. – Lily finalmente falou.

Ellie abandonou os próprios pensamentos, e falou.

- Por quê?

- Ele anda tão estranho... distante, como se não tivesse ânimo nenhum. Fora que ele anda pior do que nunca, sai toda noite, bebe demais... agora deu para... – Lily interrompeu o discurso, pensando se devia ou não contar para a amiga sobre o que tinha visto Sirius fazer no dia anterior.

- O que? – Ellie perguntou, preocupada.

Lily suspirou, e acabou se rendendo. Falou o mais baixo possível.

- Ontem eu o flagrei... fumando maconha. Naquela parte do telhado que ele costuma subir pelo quarto dele. E sozinho.

Ellie arregalou os olhos, e sua boca abriu de espanto.

- Sério?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça. E completou.

- Ele parece estar tão... perdido. E o pior é que eu não consigo entender o porquê.

Ellie sorriu de lado, meia sem jeito.

- E eu que ia reclamar que ele me trata mal... provavelmente ele está com algum problema, e não quer falar com ninguém.

- Você podia falar com ele. – Lily falou.

- Eu? – Ellie arregalou os olhos – Mas você não acabou de me ouvir reclamando que ele me trata mal, Lily? Provavelmente ele vai zombar de mim... Melhor falar com o James, ou o Remus.

- O James sumiu, e o Remus vai ficar fora o dia todo, com os pais. Por favor, Ellie... Vocês sempre foram tão amigos...

Ellie suspirou, e falou.

- Mas não somos mais, pelo menos nos últimos tempos...

Lily fez cara de pidona novamente. Ellie revirou os olhos, e acabou cedendo.

- Tá bom, sua chata... – ela falou, mas com um sorriso nos lábios – Mas é só porque você é minha melhor amiga!

Lily sorriu em agradecimento. Ellie levantou do banco do piano, e sentou ao lado da amiga. Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- Você não vai lá?

Desta vez foi Ellie que franziu a testa.

- Você quer dizer, agora?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça. Ellie rebateu.

- Mas ele foi tomar banho agora, Lily. E disse que ia dormir depois.

- É melhor falar agora, de uma vez. Fora que eu não quero que o James ouça, e ele não deve demorar muito a chegar. Eu não contei nada para ele, sabe...

Ellie apenas concordou com a cabeça. Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Valeu. Você é a melhor amiga do mundo!

Ellie levantou do sofá, e falou, caminhando em direção a escada.

- Você está me devendo uma, garota...

Lily riu, e se esticou ainda mais no sofá. Ela não pode ver a expressão de receio no rosto de Ellie, enquanto ela subia as escadas.

--

Ellie estava parada em frente à porta do quarto. Já estava nesta posição há alguns segundos, decidindo o que fazer. Apenas observava a porta fechada em silêncio. Então, finalmente, resolveu bater. Assim que bateu duas vezes, ouviu a resposta de dentro do quarto.

- Lily, deixa de ser chata, eu não vou almoçar!

Ellie demorou alguns segundos para responder, com a voz incerta.

- Ahn... Sirius... sou eu, a Ellie...

Nenhuma resposta. A garota esperou um pouco, e resolveu tentar de novo.

- Eu posso entrar?

Novamente nenhuma resposta. Ellie esperou um pouco, e já estava desistindo, e indo embora quando a porta do quarto abriu de forma brusca e rápida. A garota se assustou um pouco. Mas quando olhou, viu Sirius parado, com a mão na maçaneta, e olhando para ela. Como ele estava mudo, ela resolveu falar.

- Oi.

Ele continuou em silêncio, apenas olhando para ela. Então ele franziu a testa, e finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- A Lily te mandou aqui pra me convencer a almoçar?

Ellie negou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Não. Eu só queria... conversar um pouco.

Sirius olhava para ela como se tivesse travando uma batalha interna. Após algum tempo, ele falou.

- Ok.

Mas os dois continuavam no mesmo lugar que estavam, o que significava Sirius na porta do quarto, e Ellie no corredor. Então a garota falou.

- Posso entrar?

Sirius reagiu imediatamente. Entrou no quarto, e foi seguido por Ellie. Mas, assim que ele virou para encará-la novamente, arregalou os olhos. Ele viu que ela estava fechando a porta do quarto.

Ellie delicadamente fechou a porta. Pelo que Lily tinha falado, James não ia demorar a chegar, e ela não queria que o irmão ouvisse a conversa. Então, ela resolveu se prevenir, e encostar a porta do quarto.

Ellie caminhou até ficar de frente para o rapaz. Ele a encarava com uma expressão de confusão no rosto. Mas ela logo começou a falar.

- Sirius... o que eu queria falar é meio sério...

Ela baixou ligeiramente os olhos, e só então notou que ele estava sem camisa. Vestia apenas uma calça escura e surrada. Ela ficou um pouco incomodada com aquilo, mas logo lembrou que ele disse que iria dormir.

- Me deixa adivinhar, a Lily andou conversando com você sobre mim?

De nada adiantava mentir, então Ellie abriu o jogo.

- Sim.

- E agora você veio me dar lição de moral. – ele falou, com uma expressão de descaso.

Ellie deu um passo na direção dele. E respondeu.

- Não! Eu vim aqui conversar com você.

Sirius olhou para Ellie. Viu no rosto da garota que ela realmente estava preocupada. Mas isso não o fez sentir melhor de forma alguma. Aquilo o fazia sentir raiva. E ele reagiu de acordo.

- Pois eu dispenso sua conversa.

A resposta atravessada atingiu Ellie em cheio. Ela não parecia acreditar no que ouvia. Ela realmente estava preocupada com ele, e ficou surpresa com a reação do rapaz. Ele não costumava ser tão ríspido. Pelo menos não até algum tempo atrás.

- Mas eu... só quero ajudar! – ela falou, ofendida.

Sirius deu dois passos na direção dela, e ficou frente a frente com a garota. A distância entre eles era mínima. Mas a expressão do rosto dele dizia o quanto ele estava bravo.

- Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém, entendeu? Principalmente da sua ajuda! Estou muito bem.

Aquele era o limite da paciência de Ellie. Ela nunca fora uma pessoa muito paciente mesmo, e sabia que Sirius estava testando o limite dela.

- Não precisa de ajuda? – ela retrucou, já se acendendo – Não precisa de ajuda? Então porque você anda usando drogas, Sirius? Não tenta nem dizer que é por diversão, porque ninguém que faz isso sozinho, e em casa está procurando se divertir!

A resposta dela foi como um tapa na cara do rapaz. Ele sabia que Lily invariavelmente iria contar o que tinha visto para a amiga, mas ouvir aquilo da boca dela tornava tudo ainda pior.

Sirius ficou calado. Apenas encarando o rosto raivoso na sua frente. Ele via o peito de Ellie subir e descer rapidamente, pela respiração pesada e rápida dela. Ela devia estar no limite da raiva. Os lábios contraídos eram mais um indício que as coisas não iam nem um pouco bem.

Ele olhou para o rosto dela de forma mais atenta. Mas, quando se fixou nos olhos dela, algo nele desmoronou. Era como se tudo que ele estava guardando ultimamente estivesse sendo forçado para fora. Todos os sentimentos ruins, errados e toda a mágoa que ele sentia se espalhassem pelo quarto, e ele não podia mais guardar ou agüentar. Ele levou as mãos aos cabelos molhados, e fechou os olhos.

Ellie imediatamente parou de sentir raiva. Um buraco se instalou no peito dela, como se tivesse sido arrancada uma parte dela. Ela viu a expressão de desespero no rosto de seu amigo, e aquilo a fez se sentir a última das pessoas. E então ela reagiu imediatamente.

- Sirius... – sua voz era suave, quase inaudível.

O rapaz continuava com os olhos fechados. Então ela ergueu a mão e lentamente a levou em direção à mão de Sirius. O toque foi delicado, mas durou menos que um segundo. Ele, assim que sentiu aquilo, se afastou, e andou de forma rápida até a janela. Falou, mesmo de costas.

- Não! Me deixa sozinho, Ellie! Vai lá ficar com a Lily.

Mas Ellie não foi embora. Ela andou até o rapaz, e delicadamente começou a falar.

- Conversa comigo... por favor.

Ellie novamente esticou a mão. Mas desta vez ela segurou o braço dele. E com mais firmeza, para ele não se desvencilhar dela. Lentamente, ela começou a virar o rapaz em sua direção. Desta vez ele não impôs resistência. Assim que ele estava novamente frente a frente com ela, Ellie falou.

- Eu só quero ajudar, Sirius... me fala o que há de errado com você.

Ela continuava segurando o braço dele. Ele sentia os dedos mornos dela em contato com a pele dele. Ele queria falar. Queria muito. Mas não podia. Se ele falasse qualquer coisa com ela, não seria capaz de evitar que sua boca tomasse vida própria, e falasse todas as coisas que o faziam agir da forma que ele estava agindo ultimamente. Ele tinha tanto para dizer, e ela estava ali, pedindo para ele contar. Só que ele jamais seria capaz de separar o que podia ou não falar com ela. Não com ela tão próxima. Não com ela segurando seu braço.

- Eu... não posso. – foi a única coisa que escapou de seus lábios.

A decepção no rosto dela foi como uma facada em seu estômago. Ellie abaixou os olhos, e seus dedos lentamente escorregaram do braço de Sirius. Ele achou que ela fosse embora imediatamente, mas ela então levantou o rosto, e falou.

- Nós costumávamos conversar sobre tudo. Você costumava confiar em mim...

Sirius desviou o olhar quando respondeu.

- As coisas mudam.

Ellie ficou extremamente magoada com aquela frase. Mas ainda conseguiu falar.

- Quer dizer que você não me considera mais sua amiga?

--

Lily tinha finalmente pegado no sono. Ela se virou de lado, abraçou uma almofada, e se encolheu no sofá. Já estava completamente entregue. Um sonho já estava começando quando...

- Bú! – foi o grito que ela ouviu, bem ao lado de sua orelha.

Lily deu um pulo no sofá. E abriu os olhos, completamente assustada.

A respiração dela estava totalmente irregular, e ela então finalmente conseguiu focalizar um enorme rosto, bem diante dela. Um novo susto a fez perder o fôlego.

James estava completamente debruçado perto dela, com o rosto a centímetros do dela.

Lily arregalou os olhos. E James começou a rir descontroladamente.

- James! – foi o grito que escapou da boca de Lily.

James caiu no chão sentando, já sem fôlego, de tanto rir. Lily ficou completamente revoltada com ele, e pegou a almofada que tinha abraçado, e começou a dar almofadadas no rapaz.

- Seu idiota! Eu estava dormindo!

Ms James apenas levantou uma das mãos para se proteger, e continuou rindo de Lily.

- Você tinha que ver sua cara, Lily... impagável!!

- Imbecil! – Lily gritava.

Logo James agarrou a almofada que Lily usava de arma contra ele. Mas a garota não queria desistir de bater nele, e começou a puxar de volta.

- Larga! – ela reclamou.

- Não! – ele respondeu, rindo.

Os dois puxavam a almofada. Lily, com toda a força que conseguia. Mas James visivelmente não fazia esforço algum, apenas mantia a almofada presa. Lily ia ficando cada vez mais vermelha de raiva, e James ria cada vez mais daquilo. Até que ele se encheu daquele puxa-puxa, e deu um puxão mais forte na almofada. Como ele era bem mais forte que Lily, o resultado disso foi Lily indo parar em cima de James, no chão.

A garota caiu de forma desajeitada em cima do rapaz. E gritou.

- Ai!

James imediatamente a fez rolar para o lado dele, e de forma muito hábil, a segurou pelos pulsos.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Tanto pela proximidade inesperada, quanto pela expectativa do que ele pudesse fazer em seguida.

Um segundo de silêncio se fez entre eles. Mas o silêncio foi logo quebrado por Lily, que resmungou.

- Me solta.

James abriu um enorme sorriso sarcástico, de lado. Parecia ter um plano para aquela situação. E realmente tinha.

Num piscar de olhos, ou assim pareceu para Lily, James tinha levantando do chão. Ele continuava prendendo Lily pelos pulsos, mas logo tinha ajoelhado no chão, e, de alguma forma, colocado Lily entre seus joelhos. Lily arregalou ainda mais os olhos. A única coisa que escapou de seus lábios foi um som fraco.

- James.

No instante seguinte ela percebeu a intenção dele.

James largou os pulsos dela, e começou a fazer cócegas nela. Lily imediatamente começou a rir com uma louca, e gritar.

- Não, pára! Pára! Jameeeeees!!

Mas James obviamente não parava, e morria de rir dela. Lily continuava a gritar.

- James!! Pára!! Pára!

Lily se debatia sem parar, mas não conseguia evitar as cócegas dele. Então começou a implorar.

- Por favor! James!! Por favor, eu faço o que você quiser!

A frase surtiu efeito imediato. James parou com as cócegas, mas segurou os braços dela. E perguntou, curioso.

- Faz o que eu quiser?

Lily finalmente conseguia recuperar um pouco o fôlego. E percebeu a besteira que tinha feito. Ela retrucou, imediatamente.

- Lógico que não!

James então avançou novamente. Lily entrou em desespero, e já começava a rir de novo quando ela finalmente cedeu. Toda a musculatura de seu tronco já doía de tanto rir.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Eu faço!

James voltou a segurar os pulsos dela, e a encarava com uma expressão enigmática. Lily recuperou um pouco o fôlego, e falou.

- E então, o que vai ser? Alguma coisa bem humilhante, provavelmente em frente a todo mundo na escola?

Mas James continuou observando atentamente o rosto de Lily, com um sorriso sem vergonha no rosto. Lily se sentiu completamente estranha. Foi como se ela estivesse nua. Uma vergonha incontrolável a invadiu, e ela desviou o olhar de James.

Então James soltou lentamente seus pulsos, e a soltou, saindo de cima dela. Mas, antes de libertá-la completamente, ele falou.

- Eu ainda não decidi. Eu cobro a dívida quando resolver.

Lily se arrepiou, como se uma corrente de ar frio tivesse passado pela sala naquele instante. James logo estava em pé, e estendeu a mão para a garota. Lily dispensou a ajuda, levantando sozinha. Ela logo estava emburrada de novo, mas James pareceu achar graça naquilo. Ele começou a caminhar displicentemente pela sala. Lily se ajeitou assim que levantou, e resmungou para ele.

- Onde você se enfiou o dia inteiro? Aposto que estava se agarrando com alguma das suas fãs da escola...

James olhou para Lily, e parecia interessado na súbita curiosidade que ela demonstrou em relação ao seu dia. Mas se limitou a responder a pergunta.

- Eu estava ensaiando com o pessoal da banda. Não estava me agarrando com ninguém, Lily.

Lily não se sentiu confortável em continuar o assunto, então desviou rapidamente.

- Você podia fazer alguma coisa de útil na sua vida. Tipo, pegar a correspondência lá fora.

James riu, fez uma reverência, e falou.

- Como quiser, majestade.

Lily revirou os olhos, e foi andando até a cozinha. Pegou um copo de água, e bebeu lentamente. Logo James estava de volta, com várias cartas na mão. Ele largou as cartas de qualquer jeito em cima de uma mesa, e tomou o copo que estava na mão de Lily.

- Ei! É meu copo, pega um pra você!

Mas James ignorou Lily, e tomou o restante da água que estava no copo. E devolveu o copo vazio para Lily.

Lily abriu a boca de indignação. James apenas olhou para ela, e falou, com a cara de total inocência.

- O que foi? Você não queria o copo de volta?

E saiu da cozinha, deixando uma Lily completamente indignada para trás.

Lily então suspirou, e olhou para as cartas, em cima da mesa. Pegou o bolo de cartas, e começou a olhar uma por uma. A maioria era para seu pai, ou para sua mãe. Para James chegou uma revista, assim como para Sirius. Ela já estava desistindo quando viu um envelope todo branco. Não tinha remetente. Ela franziu a testa, e virou o envelope. E viu, em letra datilografada, o seu nome escrito.

_Srta. Lily Evans_

Lily imaginou de quem seria a carta. Uma esperança boba tomou conta dela. Podia ser de Kyle. Mas essa esperança foi por terra assim que ela olhou o envelope novamente. Não havia selo algum. E fora que Kyle tinha ido para a África há poucos dias. Não daria tempo para a carta chegar.

Lily continuou observando o envelope atentamente. Então largou as outras cartas na mesa, e subiu correndo até seu quarto.

--

Ellie olhava para Sirius. Fixamente. Ele não olhava para ela. E não respondeu a pergunta da garota. Ellie então se aproximou mais dele, e repetiu.

- Então, Sirius. Você não me considera mais sua amiga? É isso?

Sirius agora olhava para o chão. Ellie interpretou aquilo como um sim.

Ela também olhou para o chão, mas, sem se conter, levantou os olhos e perguntou.

- O que eu fiz para você? Por que você me trata assim, Sirius?

Sirius tinha a resposta engasgada na garganta. Mas usou toda sua força para engolir a resposta, e ficar calado.

Mas Ellie não se conformou, e continuou.

- Eu só quero ser sua amiga! Que mal há nisso?

Sirius sabia o que tinha que fazer. Ele tinha que fazer exatamente o oposto do que queria fazer. E foi isso que ele fez.

- E quem disse que é isso que eu quero? Você é muito intrometida!

Ellie ouviu a frase, mas parecia não querer acreditar em seus ouvidos. Ela viu o rapaz levantando o rosto, e olhando claramente nos olhos dela. Por que ela tinha certeza que os olhos dele diziam exatamente o contrário que suas palavras?

- Sirius...

- Vai embora, Ellie. Vai pra casa. E me deixa em paz.

Ellie franziu a testa, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela deu dois passos para trás. Sirius estava tão tenso que parecia uma estátua no meio do quarto. Ellie encolheu os ombros. Ela ainda fez um pequeno esforço, e olhou par ele. Viu Sirius entreabrindo os lábios, como se fosse falar alguma coisa. Mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Então ela se virou, e foi embora correndo.

Sirius ficou parado, olhando ela ir embora.

--

Ellie desceu correndo as escadas da casa dos Potter. Para sua sorte, ela não deu de cara com ninguém. Imaginou que Lily estivesse dormindo no sofá, mas quando passou pela sala, viu o sofá vazio.

Ela saiu da casa, e atravessou a rua correndo. Nem notou um carro parado na porta da casa ao lado. E muito menos notou a pessoa observando ela correndo. Só diminuiu o passo quando ouviu alguém gritando seu nome.

- Ellie!

Ela interrompeu a corrida, e voltou o rosto na direção da voz. E viu seu namorado atravessando a rua, atrás dela.

Foi só aí que ela percebeu que seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas. A garota nem sentiu quando elas desceram. Estava tão chateada com o que tinha acabado de acontecer que não notou mais nada.

Remus rapidamente a alcançou. Ele tinha um belo sorriso nos lábios, e parecia genuinamente feliz em vê-la. Mas, assim que ficou próximo o bastante, viu o rosto da namorada, e a viu secando precariamente as lágrimas.

Sua expressão mudou completamente. Ele ficou preocupado, e se aproximou, alcançando imediatamente as mãos dela.

- Ellie, o que houve?

A garota liberou uma das mãos, e terminou de secar o rosto. E respondeu rapidamente a pergunta.

- Nada.

Remus usou a mão livre, e tocou de leve o queixo dela.

- Se nada tivesse acontecido, você estaria chorando por quê?

Ellie olhou nos olhos de Remus. Ele tinha um sorriso muito leve nos lábios, apenas para encorajá-la a dizer o que a perturbava.

Ellie inspirou profundamente, e respondeu.

- Não foi nada de mais, mesmo... Foi só... o Sirius.

Remus olhou para ela, e perguntou, fazendo um carinho leve no rosto dela.

- E o que ele aprontou desta vez?

Ellie tentou forçar um sorriso, e parecer mais animada.

- Não foi nada mesmo, Remy... Deixa para lá...

Remus novamente pegou o queixo dela, e falou.

- Se algo te fez chorar, então é algo importante. Fala o que aconteceu, que eu converso com ele depois.

Ellie viu que Remus não ia desistir do assunto. Então ela tentou ser o mais breve possível.

- Deixa isso pra lá... ele só fez o de sempre, mesmo... – ela novamente tentou sorrir, mas desta vez o sorriso veio de forma mais natural – Está vendo? Eu estou melhor, já...

Remus viu que ela estava realmente melhor. Então sorriu, e falou.

- Tudo bem, então. – ele começou a se aproximar, e colou seus lábios nos dela, de forma suave, mas apaixonada. Assim que ele se separou do beijo, falou – Senti saudade de você hoje.

Ellie abriu um sorriso. E este finalmente foi um sorriso sincero. Ela logo falou.

- E como estão seus avós? Tudo bem com eles?

Remus sorriu de volta, e falou.

- Eles estão ótimos. E perguntaram de você. Minha avó particularmente me perguntou quando nós pretendemos nos casar e dar bisnetos para ela...

Ellie riu imediatamente, mas logo parou. Olhou para o lado, um pouco sem graça. Remus registrou o embaraço da namorada, mas também não teve coragem de tocar no assunto. Eles estavam num impasse há um bom tempo, mas nenhum dos dois tocava no delicado assunto. Remus tentou mudar o clima entre os dois, e falou.

- Eu acabei de chegar. Por que você não vai para a sua casa, enquanto eu pego minhas coisas, e a chave de casa? Daqui a pouco apareço lá para ficarmos juntos um pouquinho...

Ellie sorriu, e concordou com a cabeça. Antes de se afastar, Remus ainda deu um beijo nela. Mas logo saiu em direção a casa dele. Antes de atravessar a rua, ele olhou pata trás, piscou para ela, e seguiu seu caminho.

Ellie ficou parada um instante no jardim. Observando seu namorado. O namorado perfeito.

Ela inspirou profundamente. Seu rosto estava completamente neutro. Ela se virou, e foi caminhando lentamente até a casa.

--

Lily subiu as escadas correndo. Entrou em seu quarto, fechou a porta, e se jogou na cama.

Com muito cuidado, observou novamente o envelope da carta. Mas ele não tinha absolutamente nada além de seu nome no verso.

Então ela abriu o envelope. E olhou para dentro do envelope. Uma única folha de papel estava ali dentro. Ela retirou a folha, que estava dobrada ao meio, e olhou.

Novamente letras datilografadas. E ela leu o conteúdo.

_Esses lábios que a mão do Amor fez belos_

_Expiraram o som que disse "Odeio"_

_Para mim que enlanguesço por seus zelos:_

_Mas quando viu meu pesaroso anseio_

_Logo seu coração teve piedade_

_Ralhando a língua de habitual tão doce_

_Ora usada em gentil calamidade;_

_Instando a que de novo meiga fosse_

_O "Odeio", ela alterou com um fim supremo_

_Que se seguiu qual dia bem-amado_

_Se segue à noite, como fosse um demo_

_Que do céu ao inferno é projetado._

"_Odeio", e uma outra vez seu ódio ouvi,_

_Mas, salvando-me a vida: "Não a ti"._

Lily arregalou os olhos. Releu o poema mais três vezes.

Não, ela não estava enganada. Alguém tinha enviado um poema para ela.

Lily procurou avidamente alguma assinatura. Olhou a folha, frente e verso. Abriu novamente o envelope. Procurou por todos os cantos. Olhou a folha contra a luz. Mas nada.

A carta não estava assinada.

Nenhuma indicação, nem mesmo uma letra, ou uma frase do remetente. Absolutamente nada.

Lily pegou a carta novamente. Releu o poema pela quarta vez. E continuou sem entender nada.

- Mas eu não odeio ninguém! – ela falou, para si mesma.

Frustrada, ela se deixou cair na cama. Estava ainda mais confusa agora que tinha lido a carta do que antes, quando estava apenas com o envelope na mão.

Lily bufou alto, sem conseguir entender o que o poema queria dizer. Até que uma idéia lhe o correu. A garota levantou da cama num pulo, e saiu correndo até o primeiro andar da casa.

Ela passou ventando pela sala, e percorreu o corredor que levava até a biblioteca. Já estava anoitecendo, mas ela sabia que o pai demoraria a chegar do trabalho. Então ela teria tempo suficiente para buscar o que procurava.

A enorme biblioteca, que ficava no escritório da casa dos Potter, tinha prateleiras lotadas de livros dos mais diversos assuntos. Mas Lily sabia exatamente onde procurar.

Ela foi direto à parte de literatura. Foi retirando livro por livro, numa busca frenética pelo poema em questão. Lily não tinha idéia do autor do poema, mas sabia que, se ele fosse de algum autor famoso, estaria ali.

Quando retirou uma enorme pilha de livros, sentou no chão, cercada de volumes por todos os lados. Nem se importou de estar fazendo uma enorme bagunça. E se esqueceu também de tomar cuidado em o barulho.

Lily rapidamente tirou o poema de dentro do bolso da calça jeans. Releu mais uma vez, e começou a olhar os livros, procurando algo pelo índice. Logicamente, foi passando de livro a livro, sem achar nada.

A garota soltou um suspiro frustrado. Esticou as costas, já que estava sentada no chão por um bom tempo. Só notou que estava sendo observada quando ouviu o barulho de alguém entrando na biblioteca.

Lily, por instinto, dobrou o mais rápido que pode a carta, e a enfiou de qualquer jeito no bolso. E virou para trás. Viu James caminhando lentamente pelo cômodo.

Ele tinha a testa franzida, como se quisesse entender o que ela estava fazendo ali. Olhou para Lily, que estava de pernas cruzadas, sentada no chão com um livro no colo.

James então se abaixou, e recolheu o livro que Lily tinha no colo. Lily novamente sentiu um arrepio. A mão dele tocou de leve na perna dela. O movimento dele foi obviamente involuntário, mas ela não conseguiu evitar se sentir daquela forma.

Ele então observou o livro, e Lily retomou o comportamento normal perto de James.

- O que você quer, James?

Mas James abriu um sorriso ao observar melhor o livro, e seu conteúdo. Ele ignorou a pergunta dela, e começou a falar.

- John Keats? Oh, mas como você está romântica hoje...

O rapaz começou a rir, e sua risada se intensificou quando ele viu Lily ficando vermelha de vergonha. Ele devolveu o livro, e pegou um outro livro no chão. Então um sorriso sarcástico passou pelo seu rosto, e ele falou.

- Ah, já sei! Você vai mandar um poeminha para seu namoradinho! Para ajudá-lo a se sentir menos solitário no meio do nada...

Lily percebeu o tom irônico que James usou ao falar aquilo, e contraiu os lábios. E logo rebateu.

- Vai arranjar o que fazer, seu panaca!

- Nossa, mas que garotinha brava! – James falou, ainda rindo, e com tom irônico.

- Garotinha é a mãe! – Lily retrucou, quase gritando.

Mas James não se irritava com nenhuma das respostas atravessadas que ela lhe dava. Ele sempre achava engraçado. E isso irritava ainda mais Lily.

Ele apenas se debruçou, colocando seu rosto bem em frente ao dela, e falou.

- Sabe que você fica bonitinha quando está brava?

Lily apenas abriu a boca. Mas não conseguiu falar o insulto que já estava preparado. Ficou olhando para James, que sorria bem na sua frente. Alguns segundos se passaram, e eles ainda se observavam. Então James levou a mão até o rosto de Lily. A garota arregalou um pouco os olhos. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que ele ia fazer, mas a antecipação estava simplesmente matando-a.

Mas James logo riu de novo, deu um beliscão na bochecha de Lily, e levantou, falando.

- Vou deixar você com seus poeminhas. Quem sabe você encontra alguma coisa para mandar para seu namoradinho?

Lily demorou alguns segundos para reagir. E, para seu próprio espanto, a sua única reação foi gritar.

- Ele não é meu namorado!

James, que já estava saindo do escritório, não se virou. Mas Lily pode ouvir o som de sua risada.

--

Ellie estava deitada em sua cama, folheando de forma desinteressada uma revista, quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta. A voz que acompanhou a batida a fez sorrir.

- Ellie, posso entrar?

Ela respondeu imediatamente.

- Claro!

Remus entrou no quarto da namorada. Ele encostou a porta novamente, após passar. Ellie largou a revista na mesa de cabeceira, e sentou na cama. Logo o rapaz se juntou a ela.

Assim que sentou na cama, ao lado dela, Remus a puxou para um beijo. E, diferentemente dos outros beijos anteriores, pouco antes, esse beijo foi bem mais profundo e intenso.

Quando Ellie percebeu, Remus já tinha feito os dois deitarem na cama, e estava deitado por cima dela. Ela se afastou um pouco, e falou.

- Nossa, você está animado mesmo...

Remus sorriu para a namorada, e a beijou novamente.

A cada instante que passava, eles estavam mais próximos. E os beijos iam ficando mais intensos. Remus passou a mão de leve pelo rosto dela, e foi percorrendo até a cabeça, enterrando os dedos entre seus cabelos.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Ellie.

Remus tomou aquilo como um sinal verde. Começou a descer a mão, que estava nos cabelos dela. Percorreu lentamente o pescoço, e foi descendo pelo colo. Enquanto isso, ele desceu um pouco, e começou a beijar o pescoço dela. Ellie permaneceu de olhos fechados.

Quando a mão dele finalmente alcançou i decote da blusa dela, ele parou por um instante. Voltou a beijá-la nos lábios. Ellie correspondeu os beijos com o mesmo entusiasmo dele.

Então Remus passou a procurar delicadamente pela blusa dela. Até achar. E ele achou.

Remus abriu o primeiro botão da blusa dela. Ellie não impôs resistência. Ela na verdade nem pareceu notar.

O rapaz desceu um pouco mais a mão, enquanto continuava a beijar a namorada. Localizou pelo tato o segundo botão. E o abriu.

Ele seguiu esse ritual até abrir metade da blusa. E essa metade aberta lhe dava acesso ao que ele desejava.

Lentamente, ele escorregou a mão para dentro da blusa dela. Os beijos foram ficando ainda mais intensos. Remus agora sentia a pele delicada do colo de Ellie, e foi percorrendo lentamente seu caminho, até encontrar uma barreira rendada e delicada. O sutiã dela.

De forma bem mais passional do que estava agindo até agora, ele segurou com firmeza o seio dela. Ellie sentiu sua pele se arrepiar. Remus sentiu a pele arrepiada da namorada, e respirou de forma mais profunda. No instante seguinte, ele escorregou os dedos entre o sutiã e a pele delicada da garota. Assim que sua mão estava praticamente inteira dento do sutiã, ele abandonou a boca dela, e começou a beijar seu rosto, indo numa linha até a orelha da garota. Quando estava a centímetros da orelha dela, e sentido os ombros dela se contraindo de antecipação, ele não se conteve, e praticamente suspirou no ouvido dela.

- Ellie...

Ellie tinha os olhos fechados, e podia sentir todos os músculos do seu corpo contraídos. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e imediatamente algo completamente inesperado aconteceu. Ela, por um segundo, imaginou uma outra voz, não a suave e rouca voz de Remus falando em seu ouvido. Ela teve a nítida impressão de uma voz mais grave e ríspida falando seu nome. "_Ellie_..."

Ellie deu um pulo na cama. O susto foi tão grande que ela ficou ofegante. No instante seguinte ela se desvencilhou de Remus, e ficou sentada na cama. Remus também se assustou, Num momento estava completamente agarrado à namorada, com a mão dentro do sutiã dela. No outro estava vendo a garota com os olhos arregalados olhando para o nada.

- Ellie, o que aconteceu?

A garota ainda estava ofegante. Agora a voz grave estava ecoando em sua cabeça, e ela estava ficando desesperada. Esfregou o rosto mecanicamente. Remus a olhava sem entender nada.

- Baby... o que foi? – ele perguntou de novo.

Ellie não sabia o que responder. Não podia dizer que estava imaginando a voz de outro homem enquanto ele a beijava. E, principalmente, porque ela não tinha a menor idéia de onde essa maldita voz tinha saído. Nem muito menos quem era o dono dela.

- Nada... – ela falou, sem ter o que dizer.

Mas o rosto branco de susto que ela apresentava dizia exatamente o contrário. Remus então deduziu que ela tinha se assustado com o que ele estava fazendo.

Calmamente, ele recomeçou a falar. E de forma muito cuidadosa, entrou no assunto que eles tanto evitavam.

- Ellie... se você acha que as coisas estão... indo... rápido demais, nós podemos... sei lá, diminuir o ritmo.

Ellie não sabia o que responder. Então ficou muda. Remus prosseguiu.

- Nós estamos juntos há tempo o bastante para termos intimidade... você sabe, de conversar sobre...

Mas ele mesmo não conseguiu terminar a frase. Eles namoravam há mais de um ano, mas nunca tinham chegado até o fim. Sempre ficavam no amasso. Às vezes, faziam algo a mais. Mas nunca tinham dormido juntos. Por mais paciente que Remus fosse, esse assunto já estava começando a deixá-lo frustrado. Não exatamente porque eles nunca tinham consumado o relacionamento. O pior era que, todas as vezes que ele tinha tentado tocar no assunto, Ellie desconversava. Ele não tinha idéia se ela era do tipo conservadora, que queria esperar até o casamento, ou se apenas tinha vergonha de falar sobre o assunto com ele.

Ellie abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Alguma coisa a impedia de falar sobre sexo com o namorado. E aquilo era tão frustrante para ele quanto para ela.

Remus percebeu que ela não iria conseguir falar nada naquela noite. Então ele apenas inspirou profundamente, e falou, mudando de assunto.

- Que tal se a gente fizesse alguma coisa legal amanhã? Sair um pouco, mudar de ares?

Ellie, que lentamente ia recuperando a cor depois do incidente, franziu a testa e falou.

- Como assim?

Remus sorriu ao vê-la mais tranqüila.

- Eu estava pensando em passar o dia em Brighton. O que você acha?

Ellie lentamente começou a sorrir. E concordou com a cabeça. Então ele completou.

- Podemos chamar o pessoal. Vai ser legal, não acha?

Ellie sorriu, e concordou. Ela imediatamente alcançou o telefone, e o retirou do gancho. Ela falou com Remus, enquanto discava.

- Vou ligar para a Lily, para convidá-la. Ah, podemos chamar a Emmy também, o que você acha?

Remus olhou por um instante para Ellie, mas logo concordou, apenas acenando com a cabeça.

--

Lily ainda estava mergulhada nos livros. Não tinha conseguido achar o autor do poema. Ela tinha quase certeza que já pelo menos passara os olhos por aquele poema. Mas não lembrava nem onde, nem de quem era.

Já estava cogitando a hipótese de estar enganada, e que o poema fosse obra do remetente misterioso. Sua frustração estava atingindo um pico quando ouviu o telefone tocar, na sala de casa. Num pulo, a garota levantou. Imaginou que fosse Ellie, e que a amiga pudesse atender suas preces, solucionando o mistério. Então ela gritou.

- Deixa que eu atendo, deve ser a Ellie!

Lily saiu correndo do escritório, em direção ao telefone. Mas, quando chegou perto do aparelho, viu que já tinham atendido. James, apenas de bermuda e sem camisa, estava meio debruçado sobre o aparelho, apesar de estar em pé. E ria de uma forma que Lily achou ligeiramente irritante.

A garota permaneceu ao lado dele, esperando ouvir um pouco da conversa e descobrir se era mesmo Ellie ou não. Mas Logo ela percebeu o conteúdo da conversa de James. O rapaz não fez questão alguma de diminuir o tom de voz quando Lily parou ao lado dele.

- Ah, é? – Lily o ouviu falando com quem quer que fosse, do outro lado da linha – Que coisa, heim...

Lily permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Ellie era tão amiga de Lily quanto de James, ela podia apenas estar conversando com o amigo. Mas Lily tinha urgência, e fez uma mímica para o rapaz, perguntando se era a amiga. James fez sinal para ela esperar, e continuou sua conversa.

- Mas me fala, o que você está vestindo?

Lily arregalou os olhos, e fez cara de indignada. Ela fez nova mímica para James, que continuou a mandando esperar. E ele continuou o papo ao telefone.

- Ah, me fala pelo menos a cor da sua calcinha, vai...

Lily explodiu de raiva. Ele devia estar conversando com alguma galinha ridícula de Hogwarts. Ou alguma desclassificada qualquer que ele tenha conhecido por aí. Lily teve certeza que não era sua amiga. Então revirou os olhos impacientemente, e virou as costas para ir embora. Mas foi interrompida pela voz de James.

- Ei, Lily! É a Ellie, ela quer falar com você.

Lily virou de novo, e encarou James. O rapaz ria da cara dela, enquanto estendia o telefone. Lily se aproximou, contrariada. Quando ela pegou o aparelho, James ainda sussurrou para ela, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Você devia ter visto a cara que fez quando eu falei da calcinha... Ah, se eu tivesse uma câmera fotográfica na mão...

Lily ameaçou bater nele com o fone, mas o rapaz escapou a tempo. E saiu rindo em direção à cozinha.

Ela então inspirou fundo, e colou o telefone no ouvido.

- Oi, Ellie.

Ellie ria do outro lado da linha. E ela falou.

- Fala com seu irmão para deixar de ser tarado. Meu namorado está aqui do lado!

Lily revirou os olhos, e respondeu.

- Liga não, ele ainda está na fase das fraldas. Estou considerando contratar uma babá para ele.

Mas o que Lily não sabia era que James estava ouvindo a conversa dela, tanto que gritou, da cozinha.

- Se ele for gostosa, pode mandar!

Lily bufou, e ignorou o comentário. Ellie riu do outro lado da linha. Já estava acostumada com as brigas de James e Lily, e, honestamente, ela achava simplesmente cômicas as discussões dos dois irmãos. Eram todas inofensivas, mas sempre acabavam com James rindo, e Lily emburrada com o irmão adotivo. Mas logo os dois esqueciam, e voltavam ao normal. Ou então James voltava a implicar com Lily, que novamente ficava irritada...

- Lily. – Ellie prosseguiu – O Remus teve a idéia de ir a Brighton amanhã. O que você acha?

- Brighton? É uma boa idéia.

- Pois é. – Ellie falou. – Eu vou ligar para a Emmy, e vou convidá-la também.

Lily concordou.

- É uma boa idéia, acho que ela vai gostar de ir também.

Nesse momento, Sirius estava passando pela sala. Ele tinha uma expressão fechada no rosto, usava roupa de dormir, e seus cabelos estavam completamente desarrumados. Ele franziu a testa quando ouviu a frase de Lily, mas mesmo assim não abandonou a carranca ao falar.

- Quem vai gostar de ir aonde?

Lily respondeu o irmão de imediato.

- Ir a Brighton amanhã. Vamos?

Sirius franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Com quem você está falando no telefone?

Lily respondeu antes que Ellie pudesse interromper.

- A Ellie. Ela e o Remus estão chamando.

Sirius ficou desconcertado por um instante, mas logo sacudiu os ombros, displicentemente. Mas não deu uma resposta concreta.

James, que vinha da cozinha quando Sirius se largou no sofá, falou, animado.

- Pois eu vou. Pode contar comigo!

Lily olhou para James com um olhar fuzilador.

- Ninguém te perguntou nada. – ela alfinetou.

James se esparramou no sofá ao lado do de Sirius, e respondeu, com toda a calma do mundo.

- Então você vai preferir ir de trem, não é? Porque eu vou pegar o carro do papai emprestado se formos mesmo para Brighton.

Lily contraiu os olhos, mas escutou a risada de Ellie do outro lado da linha. Lily protestou com a amiga.

- Ellie, não dá corda para ele!

Mas Ellie apenas ria, e Lily pode ouvir a risada de Remus acompanhando-a. James então levantou uma das mãos, e falou, em tom solene.

- Ah, outra coisa. Só vão entrar no carro as garotas que falarem a cor da calcinha para mim!

Ellie, que conseguia ouvir a conversa dos irmãos, caiu novamente na gargalhada. Lily olhou para James, indignada, mas olhou imediatamente que Sirius, que tinha estado o tempo inteiro emburrado e distante, acabou se rendendo à piada de James, e aberto um meio sorriso que fez sumir a carranca que ele apresentava há dias. Lily ficou extremamente satisfeita ao ver o irmão com a aparência melhor, e deu um crédito para James. Ela se juntou aos outros, e riu da piada dele. James pareceu um pouco surpreso com aquilo, mas não falou nada.

- Então é melhor nós desligarmos, Ellie. – falou Lily. – Você vai ligar para a Emmy agora?

- Vou. Para ela poder falar com os pais e arrumar tudo que vai levar.

- Então até amanhã. Não vão dormir tarde, vocês dois! – Lily falou.

Ellie apenas riu, e desligou o telefone. Lily olhou para os irmãos, e notou que o sorriso que tinha aparecido no rosto de Sirius já havia desaparecido. Mas o rapaz levantou do sofá, e falou.

- Eu vou deitar. Até amanhã.

Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- Já? Mas ainda está cedo...

Sirius continuou a andar, e respondeu.

- Eu estou cansado. Vejo vocês amanhã.

Lily ia continuar a conversa, mas sentiu a mão de James segurando seu braço. Ela se virou automaticamente, e viu o rosto de James sério. Lily estranhou aquela reação, mas assim que Sirius desapareceu no topo da escada, James falou, em tom baixo.

- Deixa ele, Lily. Não reparou que ele vai dormir em casa, depois de um bom tempo dormindo fora todo o dia?

Lily concordou com a cabeça, e sentou no sofá, ao lado de James. Ele estava estranhamente sério. E prosseguiu o assunto.

- Do jeito que ele está, é melhor não forçar. Só o fato de ele ter rido hoje já me deixa mais tranqüilo...

Lily se virou para James, e ficou observando o rosto do irmão adotivo. James realmente tinha se tornado um homem bonito. E, quando ficava sério, como estava naquele momento, aparentava os 18 anos que tinha. Às vezes, aparentava até um pouquinho a mais.

Os dois passaram algum tempo se observando. James, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, desviou o olhar depois de alguns segundos. Então Lily aproveitou a oportunidade de conversar com ele de forma adulta.

- Foi legal o que você fez agora a pouco.

James sorriu de lado, e falou.

- O que, perguntar a cor da calcinha das garotas que entrarem no carro?

Lily não se conteve, e riu. Mas logo esclareceu.

- Não. O fato de você ter feito o Sirius sorrir. Ele quase não sorri mais, ultimamente.

James sorriu, mas não de forma debochada. E falou.

- Ele é meu irmão, Lily. Eu me preocupo com ele.

Lily sorriu de volta para James, e falou.

- Eu sei. E por ele ser meu irmão também, eu sou grata a você.

Lily olhou para James, e tocou de leve o braço dele. O rapaz parou de sorrir no mesmo instante. Mas Lily imediatamente se levantou, e saiu caminhando pela sala, em direção à escada. Mas, antes de subir o primeiro degrau, ela se virou para James, e, sorrindo, falou.

- Branca.

James franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- O que?

Lily riu, e falou.

- Minha calcinha. É branca. Posso ir no carro amanhã?

James abriu a boca. Não falou absolutamente nada. Lily riu, e subiu as escadas correndo. Deixando um James completamente incrédulo para trás.

--

No dia seguinte Lily já acordou animada. Um belo sol brilhava, e prometia um dia de muito divertimento. Ela logo cedo ligou para Ellie, e combinou todos os detalhes com a amiga. Assim que Lily se arrumou, vestindo um short claro com uma blusa colorida soltinha, e juntou tudo que precisava numa bolsa de viagem. Saiu do quarto em busca dos irmãos. Sirius, naturalmente, estava trancado no próprio quarto. Mas James já estava pronto, e muito animado.

- Oi pimentinha! – ele cumprimentou Lily, e tomou a bolsa que ela carregava – Vou começar a colocar as coisas no carro.

Ele exibiu a chave do carro do pai com certo orgulho. Lily sorriu, e falou.

- O Sirius já acordou? É melhor ele se aprontar logo.

James parou de sorrir, e respondeu.

- Ele disse que não vai.

Lily inspirou profundamente, desanimada. E falou.

- Ontem eu pedi para a Ellie conversar com ele, mas acho que não adiantou de nada...

James sacudiu o ombro, e falou.

- Bem, eu vou pedir para o Remus fazer uma última tentativa. Quem sabe não dá certo?

Lily concordou com a cabeça, e desceu as escadas, acompanhada por James. Na porta de casa, eles encontraram Ellie, Remus e Emmy. A loira estava visivelmente constrangida, mas parecia animada com o passeio. Ela usava uma blusa verde claro, e uma calça branca até abaixo dos joelhos. Já Ellie estava com um vestido de verão, branco com flores pequenas e coloridas, que tinha saia rodada até o joelho.

Eles logo começaram a acomodar as coisas no carro. As garotas organizavam tudo, e James discretamente puxou Remus para um canto.

- Remus, o Sirius inventou que não vai hoje... Ontem a Ellie tentou conversar com ele, mas aparentemente não surtiu efeito nenhum.

Remus franziu um pouco a testa, mas logo concordou com a cabeça. James prosseguiu.

- Será que você pode tentar falar com ele? Vocês são melhores amigos...

Remus aceitou imediatamente, e falou.

- Pode deixar. Eu quero mesmo conversar com o Sirius...

James apenas acenou com a cabeça, e viu Remus indo na direção à porta da casa dos Potter. Ele logo se reuniu às garotas, e começou a organizar a bagunça que elas armaram no porta malas do carro.

--

Remus bateu levemente na porta do quarto de Sirius. Nenhuma resposta. Ele insistiu. Nada. Na terceira vez, ele simplesmente girou a maçaneta, e abriu a porta.

Encontrou o quarto todo fechado, com as cortinas cerradas. E Sirius deitado na cama. Mas o amigo não estava dormindo. Estava olhando para o teto, com os braços cruzados para trás, e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- Sirius. – Remus falou.

Sirius levantou a cabeça. Remus Lupin era a segunda pessoa que ele menos queria ver naquele momento. Mas ele se conformou, já que podia ser pior. Podia ser a primeira...

- Oi. – ele respondeu.

- Nós estamos indo para Brighton. Por que você não vem também?

Sirius levantou o corpo, e se apoiou nos cotovelos.

- Não estou com vontade.

Remus levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e falou.

- Ultimamente você não está com vontade de fazer nada...

Sirius se irritou, e sentou na cama. Estalou os dedos um a um, e falou.

- Remus, você não é meu pai. Se eles não podem dizer nada, já que eu sou maior de idade, imagina você!

Remus cruzou os braços, e resolveu mudar a abordagem. E falar sobre o assunto que estava atravessado na garganta dele desde o dia anterior.

- Ah, então porque você é maior de idade, isso te dá o direito de magoar as pessoas?

Sirius franziu a testa, e retrucou.

- Eu não estou magoando ninguém!

Remus ficou ainda mais sério. E continuou.

- Ah, é? Então porque a Ellie saiu da sua casa chorando ontem?

Sirius levantou a cabeça, e olhou fixamente para Remus. Ele mal podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

- Chorando? – a voz dele não era mais tão sem vida.

Remus concordou com a cabeça. Mas ele não notou a mudança na postura do amigo, já que prosseguiu no mesmo tom.

- É. Ela ficou magoada mesmo, tanto que nem quis dizer o que aconteceu. Olha aqui, Sirius, eu sei que você teve seus desentendimentos com a Ellie, mas ela é minha namorada, ok?

Sirius prendeu a respiração, e sentiu seu estômago se revirando. Mas Remus continuou de imediato, sem notar nada.

- É muito chata para mim essa situação. Ter que ver meu melhor amigo tratando mal minha namorada. Eu queria muito que você deixasse essa implicância de lado. Ela é uma garota incrível. Se você desse uma chance... Fora que ela é sua amiga de infância, vocês se davam tão bem!

Sirius respondeu sem pensar.

- Ela era uma pentelha quando criança.

Remus entendeu a frase como um recuo dele. E insistiu.

- Pois bem, ela, assim como todo mundo aqui, se preocupa com você.

Sirius revirou os olhos, não acreditando em Remus. Mas o amigo olhou diretamente para Sirius, e deu sua cartada final.

- Você acha que a Ellie ia sair da sua casa chorando se ela não gostasse de você?

Sirius ficou congelado. Remus, não vendo reação nenhuma visível no amigo, apenas suspirou, e falou, antes de sair.

- Nós vamos ao Royal Pavilion, depois ao Brighton Pier. Se você quiser nos encontrar lá...

Não obtendo nenhuma resposta, Remus saiu do quarto. E deixou Sirius parado, na mesma posição.

Sirius não conseguia deixar de lado a frase ecoando em sua cabeça.

_Você acha que a Ellie ia sair da sua casa chorando se ela não gostasse de você?_

Tentando de todas as formas deixar aquele pensamento de lado, Sirius se jogou de novo na cama. Mas a frase de Remus continuava martelando. Principalmente em certas palavras. _Ellie. Gostasse de você._

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos, de forma nervosa. Tentava de todas as formas deixar de pensar naquilo. Mas não conseguia. O nome dela ecoando em sua cabeça.

_Ellie._

Aquela ia ser uma longa manhã.

--

Remus chegou ao carro. Todos já estavam prontos, e apenas esperando o rapaz. Ele anunciou que Sirius não se juntaria a eles. Lily ficou frustrada, James apenas fez uma cara de desânimo. Ellie baixou os olhos, e não falou nada. E Emmy, que mal conhecia Sirius, não conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela olhou de um para o outro. Continuou na mesma. Então preferiu não se intrometer.

Logo os amigos estavam no carro, e pegaram a estrada. James dirigia, já que tinha carteira de motorista, e o carro era de sue pai. Remus também tinha carteira, mas obviamente preferiu sentar no banco de trás com a namorada. Lily foi na frente, acompanhando James, e Emmy sentou com o casal no banco de trás.

Cerca de uma hora depois, eles chegaram à Brighton. A cidade litorânea tinha um certo ar bucólico, e era conhecida como a praia dos londrinos. Logo eles se dirigiram ao Royal Pavilion, que fora residência de verão da família real. Passearam pelo local de arquitetura de inspiração indiana. Emmy, que não conhecia a cidade, se encantou com o local. Já os outros estavam acostumados a freqüentar a cidade desde crianças.

Por volta da hora do almoço, eles almoçaram num restaurante da orla. Assim que terminaram, foram até a praia. O passeio rápido pela praia de chão de pedrinhas foi encurtado pela insistência de James em irem logo para o pier.

Assim que chegaram ao pier, Emmy percebeu porque James estava animado com o passeio. O enorme pier tinha de tudo. Um parque de diversões, com montanha russa, vários jogos, fliperamas, brinquedos infantis, bares e restaurantes, e até mesmo _Slot Machines_.

Ele logo anunciou.

- Quem vai na montanha russa comigo?

- Eu não. – Lily respondeu. – Detesto esse troço.

Ellie sorriu, e imediatamente respondeu.

- Eu vou!

James sorriu, e pegou na mão da amiga. Remus concordou em ir com eles, e Emmy preferiu ficar junto com Lily. As duas caminharam um pouco pelo parque, mas Emmeline notou que Lily tinha a expressão um pouco preocupada. Ela deduziu que pudesse ser por causa do irmão. Estava sem graça de perguntar, mas arriscou.

- Ahn... Lily... está tudo bem?

Lily inspirou um pouco mais profundamente, e Emmeline tomou aquilo como uma rejeição da parte da ruiva. Então começou a tentar corrigir.

- É... porque... bem, você parece um pouco distante... mas não precisa dizer se não quiser, eu é que as vezes...

Lily franziu a testa. Ela viu que a nova vizinha se enrolou toda com o que ia dizer. Mas Lily acabou sorrindo, e achou um pouco engraçado. E logo falou.

- Não se preocupa. É verdade sim, eu estou preocupada com o Sirius.

- O seu irmão?

Lily concordou com a cabeça. E prosseguiu.

- Ele anda meio perdido, sabe? Mas ele não era assim. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa muito legal. Divertido, alegre. Capaz de comentários hilariantes e sarcásticos ao mesmo tempo. Mas, há mais ou menos um ano, ele começou a ficar mais calado. Ainda era divertido, mas sorria menos. O problema mesmo aconteceu há poucos meses atrás. Depois do aniversário dele, em abril, tudo mudou. Ele passou a ser uma sombra do que era. Passa mais tempo na rua que em casa. E vive carrancudo e isolado.

Emmy apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Ficou chateada por Lily. Mas não falou nada, dando espaço para a nova amiga.

Lily, por sua vez, se sentiu a vontade ao falar com Emmeline. A garota era simples e educada. Então ela prosseguiu.

- Eu e o James queríamos convencê-lo a vir hoje, para ver se ele melhora o astral. Mas nem mesmo o Remus conseguiu...

- É uma pena. – Emmy falou, delicadamente.

- Obrigada, Emmy.

- De nada. – a loira falou, tentando encorajar Lily.

As duas continuaram caminhando até chegar perto da montanha russa. E viram, lá em cima, James e Ellie gritando a plenos pulmões. Remus, ao lado dos dois, ria sem parar. Os três com os braços levantados para cima, subindo e descendo, fazendo curvas alucinantes.

As duas riram, e Lily comentou.

- Eu fico enjoada só de olhar...

--

Sirius passou boa parte da manhã deitado na cama. A Sra. Potter entrou no quarto do filho, e tentou convence-lo, em vão, a almoçar com ela e com o Sr. Potter. Mas o rapaz se recusou.

No início da tarde, Sirius não conseguiu agüentar mais. A conversa com Remus, e, principalmente, a conversa com Ellie, no dia anterior, não saía da sua cabeça. Ficava martelando o tempo todo. Principalmente quando ele percebeu que o que tinha dito para Ellie a fez sair chorando de sua casa.

Então ele tomou um banho rápido, trocou de roupa, e desceu as escadas. Encontrou os pais na sala. A Sra. Potter imediatamente levantou ao ver o filho pronto para sair.

- Sirius, aonde você vai, querido?

Sirius viu no rosto da mãe a preocupação. Mesmo se ele tivesse intenção de sair e não voltar até o dia seguinte, não conseguiria dizer isso para ela. Mas como seu objetivo era outro, ele falou.

- Eu vou encontrar o pessoal em Brighton.

O Sr. Potter levantou os olhos do jornal. Ele parecia tão surpreso quanto a Sra. Potter. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso, e falou.

- Vai? Ah, que bom querido! Você vai se divertir, pode ter certeza.

Sirius não conseguia ter tanta certeza quanto a mãe, mas não quis estragar a alegria dela. Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, e ouviu o pai falar.

- Precisa de dinheiro?

Dinheiro era a coisa que Sirius menos precisava. Desde que fizera 18 anos, e recebera sua herança, proveniente do pai biológico, o Sr. Black, Sirius tinha mais dinheiro que conseguiria gastar. Mas o Sr. Potter não conseguia perder hábitos antigos.

- Não. Estou bem.

A Sra. Potter sorriu, e passou a mão nos cabelos do filho.

- Então vá encontrar seus irmãos e seus amigos. E divirta-se!

Sirius ofereceu um pequeno sorriso à mãe, se despediu do pai, e falou, antes de sair.

- Vejo vocês à noite.

A Sra. Potter acenou, satisfeita com a frase que o filho disse. Mais uma noite sem se preocupar com o rapaz na rua.

Sirius logo entrou na garagem, e avistou sua moto. Montou nela, virou a chave, e acelerou, percorrendo a rua em alta velocidade. Seguindo na direção sul, a caminho de Brighton.

--

A viagem foi rápida. Sirius agilmente ultrapassava carros mais lentos com sua moto. Em pouco tempo ele chegou à cidade litorânea.

Sabia que, pelo horário, seus irmãos e amigos já deviam estar no pier. Eles costumavam fazer aquele passeio várias vezes por ano, na maioria das vezes no verão. Então conhecia bem o itinerário deles.

Estacionou sua moto, e seguiu a pé até o píer. Passou por família inteiras, com crianças barulhentas, casais namorando à beira mar, ou jovens em busca de diversão. Sabia que seus amigos se enquadravam nesta última descrição.

Olhava de um lado para o outro, mas não conseguia acha-los. Imaginou se eles não tinham ido embora mais cedo, por conta de algum imprevisto. Mas esse pensamento logo foi afastado, porque ele viu, de longe, alguns de seus amigos. Mais exatamente, ele viu Ellie e Remus.

O casal estava afastado do resto dos amigos. Mas logo ele avistou Lily, James e a vizinha nova, Emmeline. O trio tentava derrotar uma máquina de pinball. Mas Remus e Ellie estavam juntos. E Sirius logo entendeu o que eles faziam.

O som ambiente do pier tocava uma música animada, da moda. Os alto-falantes transmitiam uma rádio local. E o casal dançava ao som da música.

_You're always dancing down the street  
With your suede blue eyes  
And every new boy that you meet  
He doesn't know the real surprise_

(Here she comes again)  
When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky  
Oo, she'll make you flip  
(Here she comes again)  
When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky  
I kinda like the way she dips  
Well she's my best friend's girl  
She's my best friend's girl-irl  
But she used to be mine

Os dois não se importavam com as pessoas em volta. Dançavam e riam, se divertindo.

Sirius encostou-se a um bar, e pediu uma cerveja. Logo foi servido. E continuou observando o casal à distância.

Ellie e Remus continuavam a sua dança. E Sirius achou que eles eram o retrato da felicidade. Eles riam, Remus rodava Ellie de um lado para o outro. Ela parecia tão feliz que Sirius sentiu seu estômago contraindo.

Em um dado momento Ellie levantou as mãos e começou a rodar, imitando uma bailarina. Remus riu, e a pegou no colo. Mesmo à distância, Sirius ouviu a voz dela.

- Remus!

O rapaz riu, e começou a rodar a garota.

Sirius olhava fixamente para Ellie. Tanto que não notou uma pessoa se aproximando.

- Sirius Black.

Sirius se virou, e viu uma garota mais ou menos da idade dele. Ela tinha cabelos claros e cacheados, e sorria para ele.

Sirius lembrou vagamente do rosto dela, mas não sabia de onde especificamente. A garota pareceu perceber, e falou, com uma voz ligeiramente melosa.

- Não está lembrando de mim? Oh, agora eu estou ofendida...

Sirius apenas franziu a testa, e voltou a observar a cena do casal dançando.

_You've got your nuclear boots  
And your drip dry glove  
Oo when you bite your lip  
It's some reaction to love, o-ove, o-ove  
(Here she comes again)  
When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky  
Yeah, I think you'll flip  
(Here she comes again)  
When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky  
(Here she comes again)  
I kinda like the way, I like the way she dips  
Cause she's my best friend's girl  
Well she's my best friend's girl-irl  
And she used to be mine  
She's so fine_

A garota se inclinou no balcão, ao lado de Sirius. Ela não parecia disposta a desistir da conversa.

- Tá bom, eu dou um desconto para você, afinal, com sua fama... Deve ser mesmo difícil lembrar de uma garota com tantas na fila. Meu nome Jane Bolton, eu acabei de me formar em Hogwarts.

Sirius lembrou vagamente da garota. E, pelo que ele lembrava, ele nunca tinha ficado com ela. Pelo menos isso...

Sirius continuou bebendo sua cerveja, e a garota continuou falando.

- E o que o maior garanhão de Hogwarts está fazendo bebendo sozinho?

Sirius olhou para a garota. Ele sabia o que ela queria. Mas não estava com a mínima vontade ou paciência para aquilo.

- Eu não estou sozinho. – ele respondeu.

Então a garota olhou para onde Sirius olhava, e viu Ellie e Remus dançando. Mas ela não pretendia desistir assim tão fácil.

- Ah, está com seus amigos. Mas porque você não larga eles um pouco e vem dar um... _passeio_ comigo?

Sirius ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos do casal dançando. Bebeu outro gole da cerveja, e ficou calado.

_You're always dancing down the street  
With your suede blue eye-eyes  
And every new boy that you meet  
Doesn't know the real surprise_

A garota olhou para Sirius, depois para o casal. Ela percebeu que Sirius olhava fixamente para Ellie. Mas tentou mais uma vez.

- Vamos lá... vai ser divertido, eu prometo!

A garota ofereceu o melhor sorriso que tinha. Sua expressão cheia de promessas poderia ter convencido Sirius em qualquer outra noite. Mas não naquele momento. Ele estava ocupado com algo mais importante. Então respondeu, ríspido.

- Não estou a fim. Vai procurar outro que te queira.

A garota arregalou os olhos. Provavelmente nunca tinha recebido um fora como aquele na vida. Olhou indignada para Sirius. E então olhou para Remus e Ellie. E pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Você... está... você está afim dela?

Sirius virou tão rápido que poderia ter torcido o pescoço. Sua expressão misturava terror com raiva. Mas a garota apenas riu.

- Você está! A fim da Elladora. Namorada do seu melhor amigo!

A expressão assassina no rosto de Sirius entregou ainda mais. E sua reação não foi melhor.

- O que você quer, garota? – ele falou, com raiva.

Mas a garota agora ria sem parar. E falou.

- Não, eu me enganei. Você não está a fim dela. Está apaixonado por ela! É patético...

Sirius então agarrou o braço da garota, sem muita cerimônia. E repetiu.

- O que você quer, infeliz? – o tom de voz dele era ríspido e raivoso.

A garota ficou um pouco assustada, mas logo falou.

- É verdade, não é? Admita!

Sirius bufou, mas falou, com ainda mais raiva.

- É! Eu estou apaixonado pela maldita namorada do meu melhor amigo! Satisfeita?

Ele empurrou a garota para longe, e saiu andando em direção aos amigos. A garota ficou parada no mesmo lugar. Assustada demais para reagir, ou falar qualquer coisa.

_(Here she comes again)  
When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky  
(Here she comes again)  
Oh, she'll make you flip  
(Here she comes again)  
When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky  
(Here she comes again)  
I kinda like the way, I like the way she dips  
Cause she's my best friend's girl, uh  
She's my best friend's girl-irl-u-irl  
She used to be mine  
She so, fine_

(My best friend's girlfriend)  
Oh  
(My best friend's girlfriend)  
She used to be mine  
(My best friend's girlfriend)  
Yeah yeah  
(My best friend's girlfriend)  
Said she used to be mine  
(My best friend's girlfriend)  
Oh, yeah yeah yeah  
(My best friend's girlfriend)  
She used to be mine  
(My best friend's girlfriend)

Ellie e Remus pararam de dançar quando a música acabou. Mas ele pegou a namorada, e jogou por cima do ombro, apoiando a barriga dela em seu ombro. Ellie gritou imediatamente.

- Remus! Eu estou de saia!

Remus riu, e logo baixou a garota. Ela deu um beijo nele, que a envolveu com os braços imediatamente. O casal se beijava animado quando uma voz, vinda de trás deles, os fez parar. Lily deu um grito.

- Sirius!

Ellie desgrudou do beijo com Remus imediatamente. E olhou para onde Lily apontava.

Sirius vinha andando com uma expressão zangada no rosto. Mas Lily nem ligou, e correu até o irmão.

- Sirius, você veio!

Lily o abraçou. Sirius suavizou um pouco a expressão. Seria melhor para todos se ele tentasse esquecer o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

O problema era que, no instante que ele olhou na direção de Ellie e Remus, foi impossível não pensar. Ellie tinha aberto um enorme sorriso para ele. Era ainda pior porque Remus também sorria.

James, que ficou animado como Lily pela presença do irmão, logo falou.

- Cara, você veio! Vem, vamos fazer alguma coisa!

--

Os amigos passaram um bom tempo no pier. O mais animado de todos era, sem dúvidas, James. Ele não parava um instante de falar, ou de arrumar coisas para todos fazerem. E, quando Sirius se juntou a eles, tudo ficou completo. Ele insistiu tanto para o irmão acompanha-lo para todos os lados, que Sirius logo tinha desfeito a cara de emburrado, e parecia mesmo estar se divertindo.

Lily, ao contrário, estava desesperada. Ela queria de todas as formas conversar com Ellie. Ela queria contar sobre a carta. Mas James não dava oportunidades. Ellie geralmente era quem mais acompanhava James nos brinquedos mais loucos, aqueles que penduravam as pessoas de cabeça para baixo, ou na montanha russa. Quanto mais bizarro o brinquedo, mais os dois se animavam. Mas como Sirius se juntou a eles, ela tinha uma boa oportunidade. Lily empurrou James e Sirius para uma nova volta na montanha russa, e puxou Ellie para um canto.

- Ellie, eu tenho que falar com você.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Fala.

Lily olhou em volta, e fez cara de desespero. Ellie entendeu o recado, e virou para Remus, falando.

- Remy, eu vou dar uma volta na roda gigante com a Lily. Você faz companhia à Emmy?

Remus sorriu, e concordou com a cabeça. E logo as duas amigas estavam entrando na roda gigante.

Elas sentaram lado a lado, e só então Lily percebeu que não se sentia muito confortável em lugares tão altos.

- Tinha que ser a roda gigante? – ela reclamou.

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Mas é baixinha! Bem, esquece isso, e fala o que você queria contar.

Lily inspirou, e enfiou a mão no bolso. Ela tinha colocado a carta no bolso, na esperança de uma oportunidade de mostrar para a amiga.

- Olha só.

Lily entregou a carta para Ellie, que abriu o papel, e leu.

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- É um poema. O que tem isso?

Lily respondeu muito rápido, quase sem pegar fôlego.

- Chegou pelo correio ontem. Para mim! Aliás, não veio pelo correio, não tinha selo no envelope.

Ellie riu do desespero da amiga, e falou.

- Lily, você anda recebendo cartas românticas! Quem mandou, o Kyle?

Lily olhou para amiga, desesperada.

- Eu não sei! Não tinha nome nenhum, nada! Fora que o Kyle está na África, e essa carta foi colocada na caixa de correio, sem selo.

Ellie leu novamente o poema. Enquanto isso, Lily falou.

- E o pior é que eu não tenho idéia de quem escreveu esse poema. Procurei como uma louca o autor, porque eu não entendi a mensagem. Eu não odeio ninguém!!

Ellie então releu mais uma vez. Ela tinha impressão de conhecer aquele poema. Ficou pensando por algum tempo, até que falou.

- Ei, não é um dos sonetos de Shakespeare?

Lily parecia ter atingido a iluminação. Então era daí que ela conhecia o poema! Mas isso não ajudou muito, já que ela continuava sem entender a mensagem.

- É dele sim! Mas mesmo assim, o que significa? Ellie, eu não odeio ninguém!

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Bem, na verdade, ele quer dizer que você _não_ o odeia. Não reparou as duas últimas frases?

Lily pegou o papel, e releu. Mas mesmo assim retrucou.

- Mas que diabo de declaração é essa? Falar que eu não o odeio!

Ellie riu novamente, e falou.

- É, Lily... acho que temos um mistério nas mãos!

--

Remus viu Lily e Ellie se afastando, e subindo na roda gigante. Como Sirius e James estavam na montanha russa, ele ficou só com Emmeline. A garota estava distraída num jogo de pinball. Ele se aproximou dela, e ficou assistindo-a jogar.

E em poucos segundos, constatou que ela era simplesmente um desastre.

Ela não conseguia de forma alguma acertar as bolinhas. Era até um pouco triste de ver...

Remus não se conteve, e riu quando a última bolinha passou direto, sem que ela conseguisse fazer um ponto sequer. Emmeline percebeu que ele estava ao lado dela, e falou.

- Pode rir. Eu sei que sou um desastre...

Remus acabou rindo. E a garota acompanhou-o no riso. E se afastou da máquina, acompanhada pelo rapaz. Os dois caminhavam sem rumo pelo parque. Emmy se mantinha calada, então Remus resolveu puxar conversa.

- E então, está se divertindo?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, mas falou.

- Sim, se você excluir a tentativa patética de jogar pinball...

O rapaz riu, e falou.

- Bem, acho que deu para você ter uma impressão melhor das pessoas do nosso bairro, não é?

Emmeline ficou levemente corada, e respondeu rápido, se atrapalhando na resposta.

- Ah, claro! Quer dizer, sim. Eu tive sim. Não que a impressão anterior fosse ruim, quero dizer... ah, droga!

Remus agora gargalhava, e falou.

- Emmeline, eu estava brincando com você!

A garota continuou corada, mas abriu um sorriso tímido. Ele completou.

- Você sempre se enrola ao responder alguém?

A garota sorriu de lado, ainda um pouco envergonhada.

- Sempre, não. Só quando eu estou nervosa.

Só quando terminou de falar a frase que a garota percebeu o que tinha dito. E arregalou os olhos, corrigindo imediatamente.

- Não que você me deixe nervosa. Não é isso, é que... como eu te conheci agora... quer dizer, eu cheguei agora na rua... oh, porcaria!

Mas Remus não ficou chateado ou surpreso. Apenas riu, e ajudou a garota.

- Deu para entender. Você ficou nervosa porque não nos conhece direito. Não quer cometer nenhum erro.

Ela ficou muito grata pela ajuda dele, e concordou com a cabeça. E sentiu um alívio enorme.

Eles agora passavam em frente ao carrossel, e Emmy subiu delicadamente numa mureta baixa que separava o brinquedo do resto do parque. Ela se equilibrava com perfeição, e mantinha a postura elegante enquanto andava sobre o ferro de poucos centímetros de espessura. Como uma equilibrista profissional.

Remus a observou por um instante. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros caindo pelas laterais do rosto delicado. A garota não reparou que estava sendo observada.

O carrossel começou a girar novamente, e uma música começou a tocar. Era uma música clássica, de Chopin. Emmy fechou levemente os olhos, e deu mais um passo, se equilibrando. Depois lembrou que não estava sozinha, e olhou para Remus, um pouco envergonhada. Mas notou que o rapaz também estava distraído, assim como ela. Ele movimentava os dedos levemente. Ela olhou de forma mais atenta, e viu que ele dedilhava as notas da música. Sem pensar, ela perguntou.

- Você toca?

Remus voltou sua atenção para a garota. E confirmou com a cabeça, respondendo.

- Sim, piano.

Ela sorriu, e falou.

- Legal.

- É, eu toco desde pequeno. Esta música foi a música que eu toquei na minha primeira apresentação, então é difícil esquecer...

Ela sorriu, e lembrou e sua primeira apresentação de balé. Ela tinha apenas seis anos, mas nunca esqueceu de como se sentiu naquele dia. A voz de Remus a tirou de sua lembrança.

- E você, já se apresentou?

Emmeline franziu a testa, e ele apenas apontou para os pés da garota. Ela, inconscientemente, estava parada com uma posição típica de bailarinas. A garota riu, levemente constrangida, mas respondeu.

- Já sim.

- E você continua dançando até hoje? – ele perguntou.

- Continuo. Mas ainda preciso encontrar um bom estúdio de balé em Londres.

Remus sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, e falou.

- Bem, se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar.

Emmy ficou um pouco surpresa com a proposta, mas sorriu. E Remus prosseguiu.

- Minha mãe tem uma amiga que é dona de um estúdio muito conhecido na cidade. E, como eu estou de férias, ela me convidou para tocar piano numa das apresentações que elas vão fazer. Eu vou lá esta semana, para ensaiar com as garotas. Se você quiser, eu te levo para conhecer...

Emmeline sorriu, e concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu iria adorar! Se não for te incomodar...

Ele olhou para a garota, e falou.

- Não é incômodo algum.

--

Depois de um bom tempo, a turma se reuniu novamente. Até mesmo James estava cansado. Ele e Sirius se aproximaram dos amigos, e James perguntou.

- E aí, prontos para ir? Já passa das oito e meia, não quero pegar a estrada muito tarde...

Lily, bocejando, concordou com a cabeça. Ellie estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Remus, e Emmeline também parecia cansada. Sirius então olhou para James, terminou sua cerveja (a quarta da noite) e falou.

- Então vamos. Eu também tenho que dirigir até em casa.

Lily ficou imediatamente alarmada.

- Você veio de moto? Achei que tinha pegado o trem!

Sirius sacudiu o ombro, e respondeu.

- Eu vim de moto, o que tem de mais?

- Veio de moto, mas não vai voltar. Você bebeu, Sirius!

Sirius olhou para a irmã, e fez cara de pouco caso.

- Ah, foi só uma... umas cervejas.

James ficou sério, e falou.

- A Lily tem razão, Sirius. Você vai no carro, que eu levo sua moto. O Remus pode ir dirigindo.

Sirius ficou contrariado por um instante, mas todos apoiaram a idéia de James. Menos Remus, e fez uma expressão estranha, e logo falou.

- James... – ele falou, um pouco sem graça – Eu prefiro levar a moto do Sirius. É que é o carro do seu pai... eu não fico muito confortável, sabe... se qualquer coisa acontecer.

James concordou com a cabeça. Ellie olhou para o namorado, deu um beijo rápido nele, e falou.

- Cuidado, tá?

Ele sorriu, e falou.

- Não se preocupa, eu vou junto com vocês na estrada.

- Vai na frente que eu te sigo, Remus. – James falou.

Remus concordou. Sirius estendeu o capacete para Remus, meio a contragosto, e entrou no carro. Emmeline, que nunca tinha trocado uma palavra com Sirius na vida, tratou de empurrar Ellie para dentro do carro, colocando a garota no meio do banco de trás. Ela se acomodou no outro canto, e se encostou, e deu indícios que logo pegaria no sono. James assumiu a direção, com Lily no banco do carona.

Logo eles estavam na estrada. Ellie, sentada no meio do banco de trás, logo estava debruçada para frente, dando indicações para James.

- James, não corre não. Senão o Remus vai rápido demais, e ele não está acostumado a pegar estrada de moto...

Sirius revirou os olhos, e não se conteve.

- Ei, será que dá para relaxar? Ele já dirigiu mil vezes minha moto!

Ellie virou para Sirius, ao seu lado.

- Mas ele não está acostumado a dirigir na estrada.

Ele apoiou o braço no banco, e falou.

- Relaxa. É a mesma coisa.

Mas Ellie continuava com o tronco para frente. E ainda olhava preocupada para Remus, dirigindo a moto logo a frente deles.

- James... – ela pediu.

- Ok, eu diminuo. Está bom assim?

Ele reduziu um pouco a velocidade, e Ellie pareceu satisfeita. Mas ainda mantinha o corpo para frente. Tanto que Sirius falou.

- Ei, você não vai encostar não, vai ficar com dor nas costas assim.

Ellie olhou apara ele de má vontade.

- Não, já que vossa majestade ocupou o espaço de duas pessoas!

Ela indicou com os olhos o braço de Sirius tomando parte do encosto dela. Ele franziu a testa, e ia responder a garota quando Lily interveio, olhando feio para os dois.

- Silêncio, vocês dois. – ela sussurrou. E, indicando com os olhos Emmeline, que dormia tranquilamente em seu canto, ela prosseguiu. – Ela está dormindo!

Lily empurrou Ellie para trás, e a garota encostou as costas no banco. Mas sua nuca ficou apoiada no braço de Sirius. Ela olhou de canto de olho para o rapaz, mas não pode ver que ele entreabriu os lábios, e prendeu a respiração no momento em que eles se tocaram.

--

A viagem de volta foi bem mais lenta que a de ida. Com já estava de noite, e eles voltaram devagar por Remus estar indo de moto, a viagem foi mais longa que o planejado. Lily veio o caminho inteiro conversando em tom baixo com James, para ter certeza que ele não ficaria com sono. Mas os passageiros do banco de trás logo ficaram quietos, e no meio da viagem, Lily olhou para trás e não viu ninguém acordado.

Eles entraram em Londres, e aos poucos os dorminhocos começaram a acordar. Emmy foi a primeira a acordar. Ela tinha se virado durante o sono, e quando acordou, percebeu que estava meio deitada no ombro de Ellie. Ela riu, e levantou a cabeça. Lily a cumprimentou silenciosamente, indicando que Ellie e Sirius ainda dormiam. Emmy olhou para o lado, e viu Ellie com a cabeça recostada no ombro de Sirius. O rapaz tinha a cabeça virada para o lado oposto e tinha os olhos fechados. Mas estava um tanto rígido para alguém que dormia.

Ellie só acordou perto de casa. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, até notar onde estava exatamente. Quando focalizou alguma coisa, só viu a camiseta preta de Sirius. Então ela se esticou de forma mais rápida, e viu o rapaz abrindo os olhos, ao lado dela. Ellie imediatamente olhou para frente, e perguntou.

- Já chegamos?

James viu que todos estavam acordados e falou em tom normal.

- Chegamos. Viu, todos são e salvos.

Todos saltaram do carro. Remus já tinha estacionado a moto de Sirius, e retirava o capacete.

James começou a distribuir as coisas de todos, assim que as retirava do porta-malas. Emmy, ainda bocejando, se despediu dos novos amigos.

- Boa noite, pessoal. E obrigada pelo dia. Eu me diverti muito!

Os amigos se despediram dela, que saiu carregando sua bolsa, e caminhando com sua leveza tradicional até em casa. Remus também resolveu ir embora, ao ver a cara de cansada da namorada.

- Eu também vou. Boa noite, pessoal.

Eles acenaram para Remus, e ele deu um beijo em Ellie.

- Boa noite, Baby...

A garota sorriu, e respondeu.

- Boa noite. Durma bem.

Ele a beijou de novo, e se afastou. Ellie o acompanhou com o olhar, até ele entrar em casa. Então virou para os três irmãos, e se despediu.

- Boa noite para vocês também. – ela acenou com a mão. Mas logo virou para Lily, e falou – Ah, Lily, amanhã nós conversamos sobre aquele assunto.

- Que assunto? – James quis saber, imediatamente.

- Não é da sua conta. – Lily retrucou.

James franziu a testa, mas aparentemente deixou para lá. Ellie atravessou a rua, e foi para sua casa.

Os três irmãos então entraram em casa. Em silêncio, porque provavelmente os pais já estavam dormindo. Sirius logo seguiu para seu quarto, e foi dormir. Mas antes deu um pequeno sorriso para os dois irmãos, e agradeceu pelo dia. Lily ficou muito satisfeita com isso.

Logo a garota seguiu para o próprio quarto. Ela tomou um banho, colocou um pijama, e começou a arrumar a cama para ir dormir. Quando terminou de tirar seus bichinhos de pelúcia da cama, ouviu uma batida suave na porta. Foi até lá, girou a maçaneta, e deu de cara com James.

- James? – ela perguntou, franzindo a testa. – O que foi?

O rapaz não estava sorrindo, mas também não estava completamente sério. Olhou para ela, e falou, em tom baixo.

- Posso entrar?

Lily abriu a porta o suficiente para ele passar. Ele entrou, e foi andando até a cama dela. Fez menção de se jogar, como costumava fazer, mas pareceu ser impedido por alguma coisa. Apenas sentou. Lily o acompanhou, e sentou ao lado dele.

- O que foi, James? Achei que você já estivesse dormindo.

James ficou olhando para Lily por algum segundo. Lily não compreendeu a expressão no rosto dele. Era como se ele estivesse confuso com alguma coisa. Mas o que era essa coisa, Lily não tinha a menor idéia. Ele logo falou.

- Hoje foi um bom dia, não foi?

Lily abriu um sorriso, e respondeu.

- Foi sim. Eu me diverti muito.

Por algum motivo, James desviou o olhar de Lily. Mas ela continuou falando, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sabe, James, quando estávamos no carro, na volta, eu tive um pensamento engraçado.

James voltou a olhar para ela, e voltou a sorrir.

- Fala.

Lily riu um pouco, e completou.

- Eu olhei para trás, e vi os três dormindo, e me senti uma mãe... Como se os três fossem três crianças dormindo!

James riu inicialmente, mas logo ficou sério novamente. Ele se levantou, e falou.

- Bem, eu vou dormir. Até amanhã.

Lily levantou para acompanhar o irmão até a porta. Mas na hora de abrir a porta, os dois foram ao mesmo tempo tentar alcançar a maçaneta. O resultado foi as duas mãos se tocando.

Lily retirou a mão imediatamente, e deu um sorriso sem graça. Mas James não olhou para ela, e apenas falou.

- Boa noite.

Lily levantou a cabeça, e olhou para ele.

- Boa noite, James.

O rapaz saiu, e foi até o próprio quarto. Lily fechou a porta do seu quarto, e foi direto para a cama. Mas com um sentimento estranho tomando conta dela. Por que seu coração batia descontroladamente dentro do seu peito?

--

Ellie estava deitada em sua cama, de camisola. Lia uma revista, mas sem muita atenção. Estava mais folheando do que qualquer outra coisa.

Sua vitrola estava ligada, e ela ouvia uma de suas bandas favoritas. Sex Pistols.

_I'm Antichrist,  
And I'm Anarchist  
Don't know what I want,  
But I know how to get it,  
I wanna destroy the passerby_

_Cause I want to be Anarchy  
No dog's body_

Um barulho estranho chamou sua atenção. E ele não vinha da música. Vinha de sua varanda. A garota levantou os olhos da revista, e logo viu uma pessoa entrando pela varanda.

Ela se virou imediatamente na cama, mas logo se acalmou. Reconheceu a pessoa. Sirius.

- Sirius! O que você está fazendo aqui?

A garota levantou da cama, e ficou em pé. Ele andou até ela. Tentou ignorar o fato dela estar de camisola, e resolveu falar o que o tinha feito pular a janela de seu quarto, e invadir o quarto de Ellie tão tarde da noite.

_Anarchy for the U.K.  
It's coming sometime and maybe  
I give a wrong time, stop a traffic line  
Your future dream is a shopping scheme_

Cause I wanna be Anarchy,  
In the city

- Ellie, eu…

O rapaz se interrompeu ao notar o que ela estava escutando. Não imaginava Ellie ouvindo esse tipo de música. Mas fazia tempo que ele não andava com freqüência com a garota, entoa não poderia dizer sobre o gosto musical dela.

- O que você está ouvindo? – ele perguntou.

Ela franziu a testa, e respondeu.

- Sex Pistols. Você não conhece?

Ele respondeu de imediato.

- Claro que conheço. Não sabia que você gostava também...

Ellie sacudiu o ombro, e falou.

- Mas não foi para discutir o meu gosto musical que você veio aqui, não é?

Sirius negou com a cabeça, e tomou fôlego. Se falasse de uma vez, seria mais fácil. E ela iria ficar sabendo de uma vez. Então finalmente falou.

- Ellie, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Ellie arregalou os olhos, surpresa. E perguntou.

- Minha ajuda? Com o que?

Sirius inspirou profundamente. E falou.

- É complicado... – ele tomou fôlego novamente, e completou. – É sobre a minha mãe. A minha mãe de verdade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Músicas do capítulo:**

**The Cars – My best Friend's Girl**

**Sex Pistols – Anarchy in the U.K.**

**O poema que Lily recebeu é mesmo um soneto de Shakespeare. Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer pergunta, é só mandar. Espero as reviews de vocês!!**

**Beijos!**

**Pri.**


	4. A segunda carta

Cap

**Olá!**

**Voltei com mais um capítulo! Tenho que me desculpar pelo atraso. Mas meu computador está horrível, travando o tempo inteiro. Vou ter que mandar arrumar. Só espero que isso não atrase ainda mais os próximos capítulos das minhas fics...**

**Bem, mais um capitulo para vocês. Nele algumas coisas são reveladas. Mas muita coisa ainda vai acontecer... **

**Espero que gostem. Aguardo reviews com as opiniões de vocês!**

**Um beijão a todos!**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 3 – A segunda carta.

_- Ellie, eu preciso da sua ajuda._

_Ellie arregalou os olhos, surpresa. E perguntou._

_- Minha ajuda? Com o que?_

_Sirius inspirou profundamente. E falou._

_- É complicado... – ele tomou fôlego novamente, e completou. – É sobre a minha mãe. A minha mãe de verdade._

Ellie não esperava aquela resposta. Tinha certeza que Sirius a desprezava, pela forma que ele a tratava. Agora queria sua ajuda, em algo relacionado à sua mãe biológica?

- Sua mãe?

O rapaz concordou com a cabeça. Tomou coragem. E começou a falar.

- Eu quero... não, eu preciso vê-la.

Ellie ficou ainda mais confusa.

- Mas eu achei que ela estava naquele... naquela clínica.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. Mas prosseguiu.

- Ela estava. Mas agora está internada no Royal London Hospital.

Ellie arregalou os olhos. A Sra. Black tinha sido internada numa clínica psiquiátrica, depois da morte prematura do marido. Ela entrou em choque com a morte dele, e nunca se recuperou totalmente. Ela já era instável emocionalmente antes da morte do Sr. Black. Mas, após a morte dele, ela ficou ainda pior. Não tinha condições de criar Sirius. Então, o resto da família optou por interná-la numa instituição apropriada para tratá-la. Mas, sem nenhuma melhora significativa, ela nunca mais deixou o local.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

Sirius inspirou profundamente. Demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Ela teve uma... crise. E tentou... ela está internada na ala psiquiátrica, em alerta de suicídio.

Ellie levou uma das mãos à boca, assustada. Deu dois passos em direção à Sirius, e imediatamente esticou a mão para pegar a mão dele. Mas Sirius notou o movimento, e se afastou antes que ela pudesse tocá-lo.

Sirius começou a caminhar pelo quarto. Andava de um lado para o outro. Não queria admitir, mas estava com vergonha de fazer o pedido para Ellie. Mas a garota notou que ele parecia nervoso, e tentou incentiva-lo.

- Eu sinto muito, Sirius. Eu posso... fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?

Ele pareceu um pouco aliviado depois daquilo. Tanto que arranjou coragem para falar.

- Eu... pode sim. Você ainda é voluntária no hospital, não é?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. Sirius prosseguiu.

- Você podia... tentar descobrir alguma forma... eu queria vê-la. Ou ter alguma notícia dela. Os médicos não disseram muita coisa quando eu estive lá, e ela não pode receber visitas.

Ellie franziu a testa.

- Você não pediu ajuda para a Lily? Ela também é voluntária como eu, poderia conseguir alguma informação para você.

Sirius ficou visivelmente incomodado com o comentário. E respondeu.

- Se você não quer ajudar...

Ele fez menção de ir embora, pela varanda. Mas Ellie avançou até ele, e o segurou pela mão.

- Não! É lógico que eu quero! – ela falou.

Sirius lentamente se virou. Ela ainda segurava sua mão. Seus olhares se encontraram. Ellie o olhava com uma expressão que misturava solidariedade e preocupação. E ele só queria se perder naqueles olhos. Mas não podia. Ela não era dele.

Sirius inspirou profundamente, e falou, ainda afetado pela proximidade dos dois.

- Certo.

Ellie lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. Era um sorriso quase triste. Aquilo era ainda pior que ela estar segurando a mão dele. Mas a garota logo recomeçou a falar.

- Eu só perguntei por que... a Lily é sua irmã. Eu achei que você iria pedir para ela. Eu achei que você não...

Ela não terminou a frase. Aquilo incomodou Sirius por um instante. Mas a situação já era difícil o suficiente para ele arriscar a pergunta, e ouvir algo que pudesse lhe dar alguma esperança. Então ele prosseguiu a conversa.

- A Lily é minha irmã, mas você sabe como ela é... Ela é muito certinha. E você é mais...

Ellie sorriu brevemente, e falou.

- Errada?

- Não! – ele respondeu, muito rápido. Mas logo se recompôs, e continuou – Você é mais... descolada.

Ellie sorriu ao ouvir a opinião dele. E não resistiu, perguntando.

- Quer dizer que eu sou descolada?

A pergunta direta o deixou sem ação. Então ele ficou na defensiva.

- Eu só achei que você poderia me ajudar a entrar no hospital, de alguma forma...

A frase dele a fez rir. Ele não lembrava da última vez que a tinha feito rir. O som da risada dela era tão relaxante para ele, que Sirius sentiu seus ombros ficarem menos contraídos. E sua expressão se suavizou visivelmente. E ela passou a conversar de forma mais normal com ele. Ellie soltou a mão do rapaz. Apesar de sentir falta dos dedos mornos dela em sua pele, aquilo foi um alívio para ele. Aquela proximidade era angustiante.

- Relaxa. Eu acho que já tenho até uma idéia de como fazer tudo.

Sirius franziu um pouco a testa, e ela falou.

- Eu tenho um turno a cumprir no hospital depois de amanhã. Posso pedir para transferirem para o período noturno. O hospital fica mais vazio.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. E perguntou.

- Então?

Ellie o encarou novamente, e falou.

- Amanhã eu te aviso se consegui. Aí combinamos tudo.

Sirius apenas concordou com a cabeça. O momento crítico estava se aproximando. O momento que ele iria embora. E ele não tinha idéia do que fazer para se despedir. Não queria ser mal educado, e simplesmente virar as costas. Mas qualquer proximidade entre eles era um risco. Então ele resolver acabar logo com aquilo.

- Eu... então já vou.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. Ele foi caminhando até a varanda, e ela o seguiu. O problema se agravou. Eles dois estavam parados na varanda do quarto dela. O espaço era muito pequeno. Ela estava muito próxima.

- Amanhã nós conversamos mais. Quer que eu passe na sua casa de manhã? – Mas, no instante que ela terminou a frase, franziu a testa, e falou, um pouco sem graça – Quer dizer, eu não sei se você... se você vai dormir... ou... vai sair hoje...

O constrangimento dela era visível. Mas, mesmo se tivesse algum plano para sair naquela noite, Sirius teria desistido. Apenas pela expressão dela. E por ela ter dito que iria à casa dele durante a manhã.

- Não. Não vou sair não. Vou dormir em casa, já estou até indo.

Ellie abriu um pequeno sorriso, e falou.

- Que bom.

Novamente ela o desarmou com essa reação. Ele não esperava aquilo. Ficou mudo, parado. Ellie continuou olhando para ele com o semblante tranqüilo. Então ela finalmente falou.

- Então até amanhã.

Sirius viu naquilo a oportunidade de escapar logo. Falou, já se movendo para o parapeito, em direção à treliça que tinha escalado.

- Até amanhã. E... obrigado.

Ellie sorriu para ele. Ele sabia que ela não estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, mas o sorriso dela fazia tudo ficar mais difícil. E tornava particularmente difícil para ele ir embora. Respirou fundo, e lembrou de algo que não tinha falado. Algo muito importante.

- Ah, mais uma coisa. – ele falou, enquanto já começava a descer pela treliça – Não conta para ninguém sobre... isso tudo.

Ellie franziu a testa, e se aproximou do parapeito, se debruçando um pouco para vê-lo. E ela falou.

- Para ninguém? Nem para a Lily ou James?

Sirius, que já estava na metade do percurso até o chão, levantou a cabeça e a olhou.

- Para ninguém. Especialmente os dois.

Ellie o observou por um instante. A luz da lua iluminava o rosto dele. Eles ficaram parados, sem dizer nada, por alguns segundos. Até que Ellie quebrou o silêncio.

- Tudo bem. Não falarei com ninguém.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, e agradeceu.

- Obrigado.

Mas Ellie não foi embora, continuou debruçada o observando. Ele recomeçou a descer. Assim que chegou ao chão, olhou novamente para cima. Ela permanecia ali, parada. O único movimento que ela fez foi acenar com uma das mãos. Sirius acenou de volta, e um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

Ele lembrou da famosa cena do balcão, de _Romeu e Julieta_. Ellie ali, parada em sua varanda. E ele embaixo, depois de ter escalado a treliça e entrado no quarto dela. Mas logo ele notou as óbvias diferenças entre o enredo da peça e a vida dele.

Ellie não era sua Julieta. Ela era a Julieta do melhor amigo dele. E Remus era o Romeu dela.

Ele era, no máximo, o Conde Páris. Na verdade, ele tinha certeza que não era nem isso...

--

Lily acordou depois de um sonho estranho. Ela ouvia vozes a chamando, mas não conseguia ver o rosto das pessoas que a chamavam. Fora que uma insistente voz masculina ficava declamando o poema que ela tinha recebido. E repetia ininterruptamente.

A garota viu que não adiantava ficar na cama deitada. Ela não lembraria de quem era a voz declamando o poema em seu sonho. Então decidiu levantar de uma vez.

Após lavar o rosto em seu banheiro, Lily trocou de roupa, e desceu as escadas para tomar seu café da manhã. Chegando lá, encontrou a mesa de jantar já posta. E a mesa tinha um ocupante.

- O que aconteceu, deu formiga na cama? – Lily perguntou, sentando na cadeira vaga mais próxima.

A pessoa que estava tomando café, apenas levantou a cabeça. Estava lendo uma revista.

- Bom dia para você também, Lily. Dormiu bem?

Lily revirou os olhos, e respondeu.

- Bom dia, James.

James continuou lendo sua revista. Lily serviu-se de leite, e alcançou uma torrada. Começou a despedaçar a torrada, enquanto prosseguia a conversa.

- Você não respondeu, deu formiga na cama? Por que você acordou tão cedo?

James não retirou os olhos da revista para responder.

- Você também não respondeu minha pergunta. Dormiu bem?

Lily olhou para o rapaz. Sabia exatamente aonde aquilo os levaria. Mas isso não a impediu de continuar.

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

James levantou os olhos. Uma sombra de sorriso passou rapidamente por seus lábios. E respondeu.

- Podemos ficar nesta até o fim do dia, se você quiser...

Lily deu um sorriso forçado, e rebateu.

- Ou você pode ser um cavalheiro, e me responder logo!

Os dois se encararam por um instante. Só que nenhum dos dois cedeu, já que eles foram interrompidos por uma voz que vinha da direção das escadas.

- Já brigando, logo de manhã cedo? Vocês dois não tem jeito mesmo...

Sirius vinha descendo as escadas. Estranhamente, ele aparentava quase estar de bom humor. Lily virou para observá-lo, e não escondeu o sorriso.

- Sirius? Que bom que você dormiu em casa hoje!

Sirius apenas olhou para a irmã, e não falou nada sobre o assunto. E virou para James, já perguntando.

- Vai ensaiar agora cedo?

James, que mastigava uma torrada, respondeu.

- Vou sim. O pessoal já está me esperando.

Lily olhou para James, indignada.

- Ah, ao Sirius você responde, não é?

James olhou para Lily, e falou, com um sorriso adorável no rosto.

- Lógico, ele é meu irmão!

Lily tinha uma resposta atravessada na ponta da língua. Mas não disse nada. Entreabriu os lábios, e ficou observando James. Ela não tinha absoluta idéia do que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Era só uma das brincadeiras bobas de James? Ou ele queria dizer algo com a frase?

O rapaz desviou o olhar dela, e levantou da mesa.

- Tenho que ir, já estou atrasado. Vejo vocês depois.

E, como num passe de mágica, ele desapareceu porta afora.

Lily ainda observava o lugar que James ocupara na mesa, agora vazio. E Sirius percebeu o olhar perdido da irmã.

- Lily, está tudo bem?

Ela voltou a si, e virou para o irmão.

- Ah... tudo bem sim.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, e se serviu de café. Lily então voltou sua atenção para Sirius. Estava muito satisfeita de o irmão estar dormindo em casa pela segunda noite seguida. E ele ainda tinha acordado cedo, fora que parecia bem disposto.

- Você planejou alguma coisa para hoje? – ela perguntou, de forma delicada. Não queria forçá-lo a responder, nem fazer com que ele ficasse na defensiva.

Sirius demorou alguns segundos para responder. Ele não queria contar sobre o plano com Ellie. Não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre sua mãe. E isso incluía a família dele.

- Ah... nada de mais. Depois eu decido.

- Se você quiser companhia... – Lily falou, solícita.

Sirius não queria ser rude, mas também não podia incluir Lily em sua conversa com Ellie.

- Tudo bem, eu acho que vou ler um pouco... – ele falou, tentando desviar o assunto – Você pode voltar para a sua carta.

Lily arregalou os olhos. E prendeu a respiração. Sirius sabia que ela tinha recebido aquela carta? Como?

- Carta? – ela falou, sem se conter.

Sirius franziu um pouco a testa, e logo esclareceu.

- É, você não queria escrever uma carta para o Wilshire? Ficou tagarelando sobre isso a semana passada quase inteira.

Lily sentiu um enorme alívio. E respondeu muito rápido.

- Ah, sim. Claro.

Sirius ainda estranhou o comportamento da irmã, mas não falou nada. Continuou a tomar seu café da manhã em silêncio. Lily logo levantou da mesa, e falou.

- Bem, eu vou... voltar para minha carta.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, e viu a irmã subindo as escadas para o segundo andar da casa.

O que nenhum dos dois sabia era que ambos esperavam pela mesma pessoa. Mas cada um deles a esperava por um motivo completamente diverso do outro.

--

Ellie acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Bem, cedo para os padrões dela. Arrumou-se rapidamente, engoliu três morangos como café da manhã, e logo partiu em direção à casa em frente à sua. A casa dos Potter.

Assim que ela chegou à porta da casa, demorou alguns segundos para tocar a campainha. Ficou com o dedo estendido no ar. Ela tinha combinado de ir à casa dos amigos para conversar com Lily, a respeito do poema misterioso que a amiga tinha recebido. Mas, naquela mesma noite, Sirius invadiu seu quarto. E pediu ajuda no problema com sua mãe.

Agora Ellie não sabia quem procurar primeiro.

Ela não podia contar para Lily a respeito de seu assunto com Sirius. E nem podia contar para Sirius sobre a carta de Lily.

A garota estava num pequeno dilema. Mas não ficou assim por muito tempo. Antes mesmo que seu dedo tocasse no botão da campainha, a porta da frente abriu. Ellie levou um susto enorme. Deu um pequeno pulo para trás, e deu de cara com sua melhor amiga.

- Ellie! Por que você não tocou a campainha logo? Eu estou desesperada!

Ellie não sabia o que responder. Mas nem precisou. Lily simplesmente a agarrou pelo braço, e a levou para dentro da casa. Falando muito rápido, mas num tom baixo.

- Eu fiquei um tempão pensando sobre a carta, mas não consigo chegar à conclusão nenhuma! Fico repassando a lista de rapazes que eu conheço em Hogwarts, mas acho que nenhum deles mandaria uma carta. Então eu finalmente tive uma boa idéia!

Ellie, bombardeada com mil palavras ao mesmo tempo, só conseguiu dizer.

- Qual?

Lily sorriu, e respondeu.

- Você vai ver.

As duas foram até o quarto de Lily. A garota vasculhou rapidamente várias gavetas do armário. Ellie até tentou perguntar o que a amiga buscava, mas Lily não lhe deu atenção. Logo Lily estava puxando Ellie novamente pelo braço. Elas foram até a biblioteca.

- Lily, será que dá pra você me explicar o que está havendo?

Lily revirava armário e estantes. Até que finalmente achou o que procurava. Ela exibiu o objeto, sorridente.

- Achei!

Ellie franziu a testa.

- Um binóculo?

--

Já fazia pelo menos duas horas que Lily e Ellie estavam debruçadas no sofá da sala dos Potter. Elas observavam pela janela.

Lily estava apoiada no encosto do sofá, e se escondia parcialmente atrás de uma das longas cortinas da janela. Como o sofá ficava exatamente embaixo da janela, Ellie ocupava a outra cortina. Ambas olhavam para a rua.

- Lily... ninguém apareceu até agora!

Mas Lily continuou não dando bola para os apelos da melhor amiga. Continuava com os olhos grudados no binóculo, rastreando toda a rua. Ao menor sinal de movimento, ela focalizava para ver se era alguma pessoa.

- Eu tenho que continuar olhando. E se o dito cujo aparecer de repente?

Ellie apenas suspirou, e continuou olhando pela janela. E tentou pelo menos puxar uma conversa com a amiga, que estava muda há pelo menos 20 minutos.

- Você já parou para pensar em quem poderia ter escrito a carta?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça, e respondeu.

- Já sim. Mas não consegui chegar à conclusão nenhuma.

Ellie riu baixinho, e falou.

- Acho que pode ter sido o Snape.

Lily rapidamente abandonou o binóculo, e olhou para Ellie.

- Snape? E por que diabos ele me escreveria um poema? Ele nem fala comigo direito!

Ellie continuou risonha, e explicou.

- Ah, mas ele vive olhando de longe... no início eu achava esquisito, mas agora... quem sabe ele não está a fim de você?

Lily bufou, e falou.

- Snape a fim de mim, até parece! Ele devia estar de olho nas suas pernas e você nem reparou!

Mas Ellie nem se abalou, e falou, ainda em tom risonho.

- Se ele estava olhando para as pernas de alguém, te garanto que não eram as minhas!

Lily pensou por um instante. Snape sempre fora um pouco esquisito. Vivia pelos cantos da escola, quase não falava com ninguém. Seria mesmo possível?

Ela logo sacudiu a cabeça. E argumentou, tentando encerrar o assunto.

- Mesmo assim, se ele fosse escrever um poema para mim, com certeza não mandaria um que dissesse que eu "não o odeio". Quem, em sã consciência, mandaria isso?

Ellie sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- E eu sei lá o que ele pensa? O cara já é esquisito, não tenho idéia do que ele considera romântico...

As duas se olharam por um instante. E se largaram no sofá. Lily, desejando ardentemente que Snape não fosse o misterioso remetente do poema. E Ellie já cansada daquela tocaia inútil.

- Lily... será que dá para a gente fazer uma pausa? Meu pescoço está me matando!

Lily revirou os olhos, e falou.

- Você pode descansar se quiser. Eu vou continuar aqui.

Ellie inspirou profundamente. E olhou para a amiga, falando.

- Seu irmão está aí?

Lily, novamente debruçada no sofá, observando a janela, respondeu.

- O James saiu. Foi ensaiar com a banda, ou algo do tipo.

Ellie olhou para o chão por um instante, e falou.

- Não o James. Eu estava falando do Sirius.

Lily olhou para a amiga. Franziu a testa sem entender.

- O Sirius? Achei que vocês...

Ellie pensou rápido, e falou.

- Ah, eu só queria conversar um pouquinho. Sabe, colocar o assunto em dia...

Lily continuou com a testa franzida.

- E que assunto vocês dois poderiam ter para colocar em dia? Vocês mal se falam.

Ellie perdeu a paciência, e os argumentos para tentar enrolar Lily.

- Lily, eu preciso de um tempo dessa tocaia. Ele está ou não em casa?

Lily indicou a escada com a cabeça.

- Está no quarto. Disse que ia ler um pouco.

Ellie acenou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Lily concordou, e voltou a sua posição original. Olhos pregados na janela, esperando seu correspondente secreto aparecer com mais uma carta.

--

Ellie se aproximou da porta do quarto de Sirius, após subir as escadas. Como sempre, a porta estava fechada. Ela bateu de leve duas vezes, e esperou. Após alguns segundos, ouviu a voz de Sirius falar.

- Entra.

Ela girou a maçaneta delicadamente, e colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Sirius?

O rapaz estava deitado em sua cama. Apoiava um livro no peito. Mas levantou imediatamente ao ouvir a voz dela.

- Ellie?

Ela abriu um sorriso tímido, e entrou no quarto. Como da última vez que ela entrou no quarto dele, ela novamente fechou a porta ao entrar. Sirius ficou observando o gesto dela. Ele estava sentado na cama, e largou o livro de lado.

Ellie foi até o rapaz. Mas ficou esperando ele convida-la para sentar. Ela achava que, mesmo Sirius tendo ido a sua casa no dia anterior, e pedido ajuda, isso não exatamente representava uma trégua da parte dele. Ellie ainda pensava que Sirius a desprezava. Se ela soubesse como estava enganada...

Sirius ficou alguns segundos apenas observando a garota. Ele, de certa forma, achava que ela não cumpriria o prometido da noite anterior. E estava tentando se convencer que era a melhor solução. Que eles não se encontrassem sem ninguém por perto. Mas ela manteve a palavra. Estava no quarto dele, na manhã seguinte. E parecia realmente disposta a ajudá-lo.

O momento ligeiramente constrangedor foi quebrado por Ellie. Ela olhou para a cama dele, e viu a capa do livro que ele estava lendo. Arregalou um pouco os olhos, e falou.

- "O Iluminado"?

Sirius alcançou o livro. Ele estava quase na metade da leitura. E logo olhou para Ellie, franzindo a testa.

- O que foi, você não gosta de livros de terror?

Ellie abriu um pequeno sorriso, meio sem graça.

- Não é isso. É que eu estou lendo o mesmo livro...

Sirius ficou um pouco impressionado por um instante. Ellie então simplesmente sentou ao lado dele na cama, já que ele não se manifestou em convidá-la. Ela esticou a mão e pegou o livro da mão do rapaz. Mas não percebeu que ele se encolheu imperceptivelmente quando seus dedos se tocaram brevemente.

Ellie observou o livro, e falou.

- Eu ainda não cheguei nessa parte que você está. Devo estar umas vinte páginas atrás. – ela então levantou os olhos, e olhou para ele, com um sorriso sincero nos lábios – Coincidência, não é? Nós dois lendo o mesmo livro.

Sirius apenas acenou com a cabeça. E tentou não imaginar que aquela coincidência pudesse ter algum significado oculto.

Ellie estendeu o livro novamente, e recomeçou a falar. Ela parecia muito mais à vontade no quarto dele agora. Como se o fato de estarem lendo o mesmo livro de alguma forma fizesse que eles tivessem algo em comum.

- Eu liguei para o hospital hoje mais cedo, e troquei meu turno. Vai ser amanhã à noite. Você está disponível?

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. Ele concordaria mesmo se não estivesse disponível. Mas, para ele, resolver a situação com sua mãe era prioridade. E ele ficou se convencendo mentalmente que esse era o único motivo que o levava a aceitar o que Ellie propunha.

- Ótimo. – ela falou, sorrindo. – Esse é o primeiro passo. Mas vamos ter que combinar mais algumas coisas.

- O que você quiser. – ele falou. Não conseguiu conter a frase. Ela simplesmente escapou.

Ellie demorou alguns segundos para continuar. Mas falou de forma segura quando prosseguiu.

- Eu vou entrar às sete da noite amanhã. E tenho que sair por volta das onze. Mas posso enrolar um pouco, e ficar até a meia noite. Mas, após esse horário, vai ser muito difícil convencer alguém de que estou fazendo trabalho voluntário no hospital. Eu geralmente fico na ala infantil...

Sirius apenas acenou com a cabeça. Por mais que soubesse que ela estava fazendo aquilo para ajudá-lo, tudo que ele ouvia o fazia pensar em como o acordo deles para o dia seguinte parecia com um encontro. Eles iam sair juntos, estavam marcando um horário, estariam sozinhos...

- Então você pode chegar por volta das dez da noite. Liga para o hospital, e pede para me chamar. Tem uma cabine telefônica em frente ao hospital. Aí eu te digo qual entrada você deve usar.

O rapaz novamente acenou com a cabeça. Não conseguia dizer mais nada. Temia não conseguir se segurar se abrisse a boca.

Ellie, aparentemente satisfeita com o acordo, sorriu. Ela na verdade estava satisfeita com ter conseguido conversar com Sirius sem nenhum atrito. E, principalmente, sem ele trata-la mal.

A garota manteve o sorriso delicado nos lábios. Sirius tentou, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Então ela fez algo completamente inesperado.

Ellie se debruçou ligeiramente na direção de Sirius, e esticou a mão. Ela pegou uma das mãos de Sirius. Ele não conseguiu reagir a tempo. Ela segurou a mão dele com firmeza, mas mesmo assim de forma delicada. E o sorriso dela se manteve. Sirius prendeu a respiração por um segundo.

- Não se preocupe. – ela falou – Nós vamos conseguir. Você vai falar com ela.

Mas Sirius mal ouviu o que ela falou. Ouviu as palavras, mas o significado delas se perdeu quando as palavras entraram por seus ouvidos. Ele só conseguia pensar no contato entre as mãos dos dois. Não se importava se Ellie estava sendo apenas solidária com ele. Era a mão dela na dele. Era a pele dela. O calor dela.

Ele manteve seus olhos pregados nos dela. E, repentinamente, tudo mudou. O clima do ambiente ficou totalmente diferente.

Sirius viu o sorriso de Ellie morrendo em seus lábios. Ela ficou muito séria. Parecia até um pouco assustada. Entreabriu os lábios, e inspirou profundamente. Sirius então não se conteve. Movimentou levemente sua própria mão, fechando seus dedos na mão dela. E ouviu a própria voz escapando de seus lábios, sem o seu controle. E muito baixa.

- Ellie...

A garota pareceu ainda mais assustada. Expirou audivelmente, e franziu a testa ligeiramente. E no instante seguinte ela se levantou da cama tão rápido, que parecia ter dado um pulo. Imediatamente ela começou a falar, muito rápido.

- Então está combinado. Nós nos encontramos amanhã. Quer dizer... – ela se enrolava para falar, visivelmente nervosa – até... ah... bom dia! Ou melhor, boa tarde...

A garota ainda abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas sem emitir som algum. Virou-se repentinamente, e saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás. Quase correndo.

Sirius permaneceu sentado exatamente onde estava. Sem se mover. Ficou assim por alguns minutos. Até que finalmente largou-se de costas na cama, e encarou o teto. Ainda podia sentir o inebriante perfume da pele dela pelo quarto. E também o calor e a maciez da mão dela.

Ele tentou de todas as formas apagar da memória a expressão dela quando eles estavam de mãos dadas. Principalmente o instante em que ela parecia tão perturbada quanto ele com aquele contato.

Sirius não queria se iludir. Mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil convencer sua cabeça de algo que seu coração gritava cada vez mais alto.

--

- Excelente trabalho, pessoal.

James Potter desconectou sua guitarra do amplificador. Estava realmente satisfeito com o ensaio da banda. Eles estavam cada vez mais afinados. Fora que os músicos melhoravam a cada ensaio.

O resto da banda guardava seus materiais. James colocou sua guitarra na maleta de transporte, e começou a enrolar os fios. Logo todos terminaram, e James saiu do estúdio improvisado que usavam. Na verdade, o estúdio era parte da garagem da casa de Frank Longbottom, baterista da banda.

- James. – ele ouviu Frank chamar.

Ele parou de caminhar, e falou com os outros membros da banda, que já estavam na rua.

- Podem ir, nos vemos no próximo ensaio!

James esperou Frank alcança-lo. Ele estava parado na calçada da casa do amigo.

- E aí, como estão as coisas? – Frank perguntou. E era uma pergunta estranha, já que eles tinham passado pelo menos duas horas tocando juntos. Mas mesmo assim James respondeu.

- Tudo bem.

Frank sorriu, e logo iniciou o assunto que pretendia.

- Sabe o que é, a Alice está no meu pé... ela está insistindo para marcar aquela saída.

James sorriu de lado. Frank tinha falado, desde a semana passada, que sua namorada, Alice, estava hospedando uma prima durante as férias. E Alice teve a idéia, sabe-se lá de onde, de juntar a garota e James.

- Eu imagino... – James falou, rindo. Ele sabia que a namorada do amigo conseguia ser bem insistente quando queria.

Frank também riu, e continuou.

- Pois é. Ela enfiou essa idéia na cabeça, e ninguém consegue tirar. E fica repetindo que você precisa de uma namorada, que anda muito sozinho...

James não respondeu nada. Levantou muito rapidamente as duas sobrancelhas, mas logo voltou à expressão normal.

- Eu disse que você podia estar saindo com alguma garota que nós não conhecemos. Então agora ele me "obrigou" a perguntar para você sobre o assunto. Nem sei como eu agüento...

James riu novamente. E ele, assim como Frank, sabia por que ele agüentava. Frank e Alice namoravam há um bom tempo, e eram o sinônimo de casal feliz.

- E aí? – perguntou Frank, tendo em vista que James não falou absolutamente nada.

- E aí o que? – James falou, franzindo a testa.

Desta vez quem riu foi Frank.

- Você está saindo com alguém?

A pergunta tinha uma resposta muito simples. Mas, para James, nada era simples em relação a esse assunto. Então ele demorou algum tempo para responder.

- Não. – e era verdade. Ele não estava saindo com ninguém. Ele demorou alguns segundos para acrescentar – Mas...

Frank o observou, visivelmente curioso. James demorou algum tempo para articular as palavras da forma correta. Ele mesmo não sabia como falar sobre aquilo.

- Estou... de olho em alguém.

Frank riu. E falou.

- Tranqüilo. Eu vou avisar para a Alice parar de tentar juntar você com a prima dela. Bem, quem sabe ela não arruma algum outro para a garota?

James confirmou com a cabeça, e falou.

- É bem provável...

Frank riu, e se despediu.

- Então tá. A gente se fala depois. E boa sorte com a tal garota!

James acenou com a cabeça, e recomeçou sua caminhada pela calçada. Pensando sobre a última frase que Frank falou, James concluiu que precisaria de muito mais que sorte, em relação à garota que tinha falado. Muito mais que sorte mesmo.

--

Emmeline Vance acordou cedo naquele dia. Ainda faltavam algumas poucas coisas em seu quarto para serem guardadas, e a garota logo terminou a arrumação.

Assim que se viu livre do trabalho, Emmeline trocou de roupa, e desceu para a primeiro andar da casa. Tomou um café da manhã leve, e foi correndo novamente para o quarto.

Ela pegou uma caixa que estava separada no chão. E abriu um pequeno sorriso. Era o seu material de balé.

A garota logo trocou de roupa, colocando seu usual collant de ensaio e meias. Prendeu os cabelos, e pegou uma das sapatilhas. Dando uma busca com os olhos pelo quarto, localizou alguns discos numa prateleira. Selecionou alguns deles, e logo estava descendo as escadas da casa novamente.

Ela se dirigiu ao porão da casa. O dono anterior da casa, pelo que ela lembrava Remus falando, o Sr. Winter, tinha transformado o porão da casa em uma sala de dança. E Emmeline estava morrendo de vontade de experimentar o local.

Ela desceu a pequena escada que dava acesso ao porão. O local, mesmo sendo abaixo do nível da rua, era bem iluminado. Tinham sido instaladas diversas luzes por toda a extensão do cômodo, para que nada atrapalhasse o desempenho de quem dançasse lá. Emmy observou as paredes cobertas de espelhos, em toda a extensão da sala, e as barras localizadas em duas das quatro paredes. Num canto, uma vitrola já estava instalada, e as caixas de som tinham sido colocadas nas duas laterais da sala. Tudo parecia perfeito.

A garota logo correu até a vitrola, e colocou um disco para tocar. Fez um alongamento rápido, preparando os músculos para o treino. Depois se sentou ao lado do aparelho, e colocou suas sapatilhas de ponta cuidadosamente. Assim que estava calçada, a garota selecionou uma das músicas do disco. Ela escolheu uma composição de Beethoven, _Violin Romance n° 2_.

Emmy posicionou-se no meio da sala, e começou a dançar. Seus movimentos eram suaves, e acompanhavam a música. Quando a melodia se intensificava, ela se movimentava mais rápido. A postura perfeita, o queixo para cima.

A garota estava se adaptando muito bem ao local. Sentiu que poderia usar a sala para seus treinos sem nenhum problema. Não era tão grande quanto um estúdio profissional, mas poderia usá-la para ensaios mais simples.

Ela estava concentrada em seus movimentos, tanto que nem ouviu uma pessoa descendo as escadas do porão. Só percebeu quando a pessoa falou.

- Seu braço está errado.

Emmy virou para trás, e viu sua mãe parada, aos pés da escada. A Sra. Vance logo percorreu a distância entre as duas, e segurou os braços da filha, colocando-a na postura correta.

- Assim está melhor. – ela falou, assim que consertou o erro.

Emmeline voltou a fazer sua seqüência de movimentos. E sua mãe ficou observando-a da lateral da sala. Assim que a garota terminou a rotina, a Sra. Vance começou a falar.

- Você ganhou peso, Emmy? Por que parece mais... pesada. Nem conseguiu executar o último salto de forma correta.

Emmeline abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, e falou, com a voz baixa.

- Não. Pelo menos eu acho que não.

A Sra. Vance olhou em volta, e falou, num tom coloquial.

- Temos que comprar uma balança. Você deve é estar comendo muito chocolate.

Emmeline demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Não é isso... é que eu estou sem treinar há alguns dias.

A Sra. Vance a olhou de forma séria. Mas seu tom de voz não se alterou.

- Sem treinar? E há quantos dias?

Emmeline olhou para o chão, e respondeu.

- Uma semana.

A mulher pareceu surpreendida. E franziu a testa.

- Uma semana? Mas por que você ficou sem treinar?

Emmeline abaixou-se, e sentou no chão. A mãe se aproximou lentamente, com seu sapato fazendo barulho a cada passo que ela dava.

- Eu... – a garota parecia não ter uma resposta exata para a pergunta – Eu... estava arrumando as minhas coisas para a mudança.

A Sra. Vance parou em frente à filha, e a olhou de forma séria. Não aparentava raiva, mas seu tom de voz mostrava que ela não estava brincando.

- E essa é sua prioridade na vida? Arrumar sua mudança?

Emmeline desviou o olhar, e falou.

- Não.

- Balé exige dedicação total. Você tem que se comprometer inteiramente. Você acha que todas as minhas conquistas vieram de forma fácil? E você acha que vai conseguir entrar no _Royal Ballet _se não treinar todos os dias?

Emmeline manteve sua cabeça baixa. E não respondeu nada. Mas a Sra. Vance continuou falando.

- Eu só falo essas coisas por que quero o melhor para você, Emmy. Você acha que seu pai comprou essa casa por quê? Ele sabia que precisava de um local para ensaiar.

Emmeline não levantou os olhos, mas concordou lentamente com a cabeça. A Sra. Vance foi se afastando, mas ainda falou, antes de sair.

- Se eu fosse você, aumentaria em uma hora o treino. Para recuperar o tempo perdido.

Emmeline continuou sentada no chão, mesmo após sua mãe subir as escadas. A garota respirou fundo, reuniu suas forças, e ergueu os olhos. Ficou observando a escada por alguns segundos. Em completo silêncio.

Então levantou, foi até a vitrola, e escolheu uma nova música. E recomeçou seu treino.

--

Ellie desceu as escadas da casa dos Potter correndo. Ela estava com os olhos um pouco arregalados, mas parecia não estar vendo nada em sua frente. Quando chegou à sala ela deu de cara com Lily, ainda pendurada no sofá, olhando pela janela. Se Ellie estivesse em seu estado normal, coisa que não estava, teria feito algum comentário sobre a aparente obsessão de Lily com sua carta. Mas ela simplesmente falou.

- Lily... eu já vou.

A garota foi seguindo em direção à porta. Lily viu a expressão da amiga, e seu rosto ligeiramente pálido. E falou.

- Ei, Ellie! Aonde você vai? O que aconteceu?

Mas Ellie mal virou o rosto para responder. Ela falou, deforma quase mecânica.

- Eu vou... no Remus. Depois eu passo aqui.

Lily ainda tentou argumentar com a amiga, mas Ellie saiu porta afora. Lily franziu a testa. Achou aquilo muito esquisito.

Ellie percorreu o pequeno caminho entre a casa de Lily e a casa de Remus numa velocidade incrível. Ela nem olhava para o chão. Foi andando como se flutuasse. Sem consciência completa do que acontecia. Assim que ela chegou à porta da casa do namorado, ela tocou a campainha.

Não demorou muito para alguém abrir a porta. Remus.

- Oi, baby! – ele falou, sorridente ao vê-la.

Ellie não respondeu nada. Ela levou as duas mãos ao rosto do rapaz, e o puxou para um beijo. Eles ficaram por alguns segundos com os lábios colados, até que ela o soltou, e se afastou. Remus riu, e falou.

- Bom dia para você também!

Mas Ellie ainda não estava realmente bem. Ela apenas entrou na casa do namorado, conforme ele indicou com o braço. Ela ficou calada, enquanto observava Remus trancar a porta, e o ouvia falar.

- Eu estava mesmo para ir à sua casa. Meus pais saíram agora a pouco, e eu acabei me distraindo ouvindo um disco...

Ellie imediatamente olhou para Remus. Ela estava muito séria.

- Seus pais saíram?

O rapaz continuava com o tom normal de conversa.

- Sim. Tinham algumas coisas para resolver na rua, e vão almoçar fora. E até ia perguntar se podia almoçar com você na...

Mas Remus não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ellie simplesmente pulou na frente do rapaz, e o beijou. De forma quase desesperada. E era quase desespero que ela sentia mesmo.

No instante seguinte, ele a abraçou, envolvendo-a em seus braços. O beijo ficava cada vez mais intenso. Eles caminharam, sem se separar do beijo, até os pés da escada da casa do rapaz. Por um instante Remus se afastou do beijo. Ele olhava para Ellie com uma expressão que misturava surpresa com expectativa. Ela abriu a boca, e tentou falar, da melhor forma possível.

- Ellie... você... nós...

A garota sabia o que ele queria dizer. Então apenas concordou com a cabeça, e o beijou novamente. Assim que ela se afastou do beijo, segurou a mão do namorado, e começou a subir as escadas. Remus, mesmo sem saber de onde ela tinha tirado aquela decisão, a seguiu sem contestar. Em direção ao quarto dele.

--

Lily não entendeu absolutamente nada. Ellie tinha saído como uma doida de sua casa, sem explicar direito o porque. Então ela pensou um pouco, e lembrou que Ellie disse que iria conversar um pouco com Sirius. E Lily concluiu que, pela milésima vez, Sirius devia ter sido grosso com a garota. Pelo menos era a melhor explicação que ela conseguiu arranjar.

Novamente ela voltou-se para a janela. Ela mesma tinha que admitir, aquilo estava ficando entediante. Nada acontecia na rua, e não havia sinal algum de seu admirador secreto.

Lily começou a cogitar abandonar seu posto. Já estava quase na hora do almoço, e a garota sentiu seu estômago roncar pelo menos duas vezes.

Então ela depositou o binóculo no sofá, e sentou de forma correta. Esticou a coluna por alguns segundos, e se espreguiçou. Estava toda esticada quando ouviu a porta de casa abrindo.

Ágil como uma gata, Lily simplesmente jogou a almofada mais próxima em cima do binóculo. Ela não tinha nenhuma justificativa boa o suficiente para estar com um binóculo, sentada no sofá da sala. E, com a sorte que ela tinha, a pessoa que estava entrando na casa seria James. E James nunca mais largaria do pé dela, até ela confessar o que estava fazendo com o binóculo.

Lily estava certa. A pessoa que entrou na casa era James.

O rapaz a viu sentada no sofá, e foi até ela. Ele colocou a caixa contendo sua guitarra no chão, e falou.

- Olá Lily.

Lily levantou num pulo. Não podia deixar o rapaz nem chegar perto do sofá. Era um risco muito grande, devido à enorme curiosidade de James.

- Oi James. – ela respondeu, tentando usar um tom de voz natural.

Mas aparentemente o tom de Lily não foi convincente o suficiente. James franziu a testa, e falou, com um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios.

- Está... tudo bem, Lily? O que você estava fazendo?

Lily sentiu o estômago contorcendo por um instante. Mas ela pensou rápido, e logo respondeu, Com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Estava esperando você para almoçarmos!

Ela andou até o rapaz, mantendo o sorriso. Aquilo, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer para Lily, e fez parar de sorrir. Ele franziu a testa novamente, mas apenas por um breve momento. E não falou nada. Lily aproveitou-se daquele momento de silêncio. Ela, ainda sorrindo, encaixou seu braço no braço de James, e começou a conduzi-lo para a sala de jantar.

Ela só não percebeu a reação de James. Ele ficou ainda mais sério.

- Como foi o ensaio? Tudo tranqüilo? – ela perguntou, tentando desviar o assunto.

O assunto de Lily fez James voltar ao normal. Mas, como a garota não notou que ele estava estranho, também não notou a diferença.

- Tudo bem. Estamos cada vez mais entrosados.

Desta vez o sorriso de Lily foi sincero. E sua voz voltou ao tom normal quando ela falou.

- Que bom, James.

Assim que eles chegaram à sala de jantar, viram que a mesa já estava posta. E Lily anunciou.

- Papai e mamãe não vão almoçar conosco hoje. Mas o Sirius está lá no quarto.

James, que olhou muito rapidamente para o braço de Lily, ainda apoiado no seu, falou.

- Vou lá chamá-lo.

Ele se desvencilhou de Lily, mas assim que chegou à porta da sala, deu de cara com Sirius. Os dois quase trombaram, mas logo Sirius estava se juntando aos dois, na sala.

- O que tem para o almoço? – ele perguntou, esticando o olhar para a mesa.

Lily sorriu brevemente ao ver o irmão num humor melhor. Sirius não costumava se reunir à família com tanta freqüência. Mas, há alguns dias, Lily notou uma certa mudança no comportamento do irmão. Ele parecia mais animado. Quase... esperançoso.

- Eu não sei. – Lily respondeu.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, a governanta apareceu, já trazendo travessas com o almoço. Os três sentaram à mesa, e começaram a se servir.

- Vocês fizeram algo de bom hoje? – perguntou James, servindo uma enorme porção de salda em seu próprio prato.

A pergunta foi muito simples, mas tanto Lily quanto Sirius tiveram uma reação estranha a ela. Lily ficou ligeiramente corada, e Sirius quase engasgou com seu suco. James franziu a testa. Mas Sirius respondeu, já recomposto.

- Nada. Só li um pouco.

Lily observou o irmão por um instante. E pensou em perguntar sobre a conversa dele com Ellie mais tarde. Então ela mesma respondeu.

- Eu fiquei conversando com a Ellie.

Sirius imediatamente levantou o olhar, e ficou encarando Lily. Mas como a garota não falou mais nada, ele achou mais prudente ficar quieto.

- Pois eu tive um ótimo ensaio. – James falou – Mas não tenho nada para fazer hoje à tarde. Vocês querem fazer alguma coisa?

Lily e Sirius se entreolharam. Os dois pensaram, mas não falaram em voz alta, que gostariam sim de fazer alguma coisa bem específica. No caso de Lily, era continuar sua vigília esperando o remetente de seu poema. E, no caso de Sirius... bem, o que ele queria fazer o próprio rapaz considerava impossível. Então...

- Pode ser. – ele respondeu.

Lily sacudiu os ombros, e concordou com a cabeça. James sorriu brevemente, e falou.

- Ótimo. Vou pensar em alguma coisa.

--

Na casa ao lado, os dois únicos ocupantes não perdiam tempo com conversas. Eles estavam mais ocupados com beijos.

Remus e Ellie tinham subido as escadas da casa do rapaz. No corredor do segundo andar, os dois retomaram os beijos. Eles iam andando até o quarto do rapaz, sem se soltarem. Quando chegaram à porta do quarto, Remus já beijava o pescoço da garota.

Com um empurrão não muito gentil, Remus abriu a porta. Ele estava escutando música antes de Ellie chegar, e tinha esquecido de desligar o toca discos. Então eles entraram no quarto com trilha sonora.

_Today I saw somebody  
Who looked just like you  
She walked like you do,  
I thought it was you  
As she turned the corner,  
I called out your name  
I felt so ashamed  
When it wasn't you,  
Wasn't you, oh_

Ainda agarrados, se beijando vorazmente, os dois caminharam até a cama. No instante seguinte eles estavam deitados na cama.

Remus começou a beijar o pescoço de Ellie, e ela fechou os olhos. Não queria pensar em mais nada, só naquele momento. Queria se concentrar no que sentia.

Ela estava decidida. Não queria voltar atrás. Estava convencida que era aquilo que ela queria. Então ela empurrou Remus de lado, já que o rapaz estava por cima dela. E, voltou a beijá-lo, antes de levantar ligeiramente o tronco, e puxar sua camiseta de uma vez só.

Remus arregalou um pouco os olhos. Estava surpreso. Ellie nunca tinha tirado a blusa assim, tão rápido. Na verdade, ele não se lembrava de alguma vez que ela tivesse tido a iniciativa de se despir quando eles estavam juntos. Geralmente era ele que acabava tirando a blusa dela. E não era sempre que ele conseguia.

Ellie jogou a blusa no chão, sem se importar. E logo voltou a beijar Remus com o mesmo entusiasmo de antes. Até com mais entusiasmo, já que ela o empurrou, para que ele ficasse deitado com as costas na cama. E ela deitou por cima dele.

Remus novamente ficou surpreso. Mas não teve tempo de reagir, já que Ellie o beijava cada vez mais intensamente.

_You are everything and everything is you  
Oh, you are everything and everything is you  
Oh, you are everything and everything is you_

Ellie novamente interrompeu os beijos. Remus abriu novamente os olhos, e logo ele entendeu o motivo da interrupção. Ellie pegou a barra da blusa que ele vestia, e começou a puxar. Ele abriu a boca, mas ela foi mais esperta. Logo ele também estava sem camisa.

Os beijos foram retomados. Mas Remus, que estava achando aquele comportamento da namorada muito estranho, conseguiu falar, entre os lábios dela.

- Ellie...

A garota não fez menção de se afastar. Ela passou a beijar o pescoço do namorado. Remus, precisando cada vez de mais autocontrole, conseguiu falar, de forma meio falhada.

- Ellie...

Ela finalmente cedeu, e se afastou um instante. Olhou para Remus, e viu a dúvida nos olhos dele.

_How can I forget  
When each face that I see  
Brings back memories of being with you?  
I just can't go on living life as I do,  
Comparing each girl to you,  
Knowing they just won't do,  
They're not you, oh_

- Ellie… você… por que você está... assim?

Ellie franziu a testa ligeiramente. Não queria conversar. Não queria pensar. Então apenas falou.

- Você não quer?

Remus respondeu muito rápido.

- Claro que eu quero!

Essa era a única resposta que ela precisava. Ela voltou a beijá-lo. Só que, desta vez, Remus pareceu mais convencido de que ela estava fazendo aquilo de forma consciente. Então ele passou a participar ainda mais.

_You are everything and everything is you  
Oh, you are everything and everything is you  
Oh, you are everything and everything is you _

Num movimento preciso, Remus inverteu a posição dos dois. Ele passou a ficar por cima dela. Ellie respirou fundo, e o beijou.

Logo o rapaz estava descendo, percorrendo uma linha do rosto dela, descendo pelo pescoço, e chegando ao colo. Ellie novamente fechou os olhos, e tentou se deixar levar. Remus era tão carinhoso. Tão amável. Ela realmente queria se deixar levar.

As mãos dele desceram contornando o corpo dela. Mas, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Ellie levou as próprias mãos ao botão da calça jeans que estava vestindo, e o abriu.

Remus novamente parou de beijá-la. E fez a pergunta que estava martelando em sua cabeça desde que ela começara a atacá-lo, no hall de entrada de sua casa.

- Você tem certeza?

Ellie abriu a boca para responder. Mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca. Então ela simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, e desabotoou a calça. Remus a ajudou a despir a peça de roupa, deixando-a apenas de calcinha e sutiã, deitada na cama.

_You are everything and everything is you  
Oh, you are everything and everything is you  
Oh, you are everything and everything is you_

Remus novamente se posicionou por cima dela. Os dois recomeçaram os beijos. Só que agora eles eram ainda mais intensos. Ele percorria as mãos por todo o corpo dela. E ouviu um suspiro escapar dos lábios dela.

Ellie Tinha seus olhos fechados. Apenas sentindo as mãos de seu namorado percorrendo seu corpo. Era uma sensação intensa, mas suave ao mesmo tempo. Ela se deixou levar. Virou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, para que Remus pudesse beijar a base de seu pescoço, quando aconteceu.

Ela ouviu nitidamente. Uma voz a chamou. Na verdade, a voz quase gemeu. _"Ellie"_.

Um instante antes de ela abrir seus olhos, ela teve um flash muito rápido. Durou menos de um segundo, mas ela viu. Olhos claros nos seus olhos. Não claros como os castanhos de Remus. Olhos azuis.

A garota levantou num pulo.

- Ellie! – Remus falou, assustado com a ação repentina da garota.

Ellie olhou em volta, percorrendo todo o quarto com os olhos. Mas não havia nada ali. Somente Remus, agora sentado na cama, usando apenas sua calça, e ela.

Ela sentiu sua boca ficar seca. A voz que ela ouviu não era a voz de Remus. Era a mesma voz grave que ela tinha ouvido dias atrás, quando estava com Remus em seu quarto. Exatamente a mesma.

- O que foi? – Remus novamente perguntou, já que ela não falava nada.

Ela não podia continuar. Agora era impossível. Simplesmente impossível.

A garota levantou-se rapidamente da cama. Nem pensou no embaraço de estar apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Apenas pegou suas roupas jogadas no chão, e começou a vestir.

Remus levantou logo atrás dela. Ele estava preocupado com aquela reação.

- Ellie, me fala o que está acontecendo. Num instante nós estávamos... e de repente você levanta completamente pálida!

A garota se vestia muito rápido. Nem reparou se estava colocando a blusa do lado certo. Com um bolo na garganta.

Remus então segurou a namorada pelos braços, mas de foram gentil. E falou novamente.

- O que aconteceu? Eu por acaso...

Ellie imediatamente olhou para o rosto de Remus. E finalmente falou.

- Remus, me desculpa... eu... me desculpa!

Os dois se olharam por um instante. E ela falou novamente, se livrando dos braços dele.

- Eu tenho que ir. Desculpe!

Ela nem colocou os sapatos. Apenas os pegou, e saiu praticamente correndo do quarto do rapaz. Remus ainda conseguiu gritar.

- Ellie!

Mas ela já tinha desaparecido.

--

A tarde passou lentamente na casa dos Potter. Os três irmãos passaram o resto do dia juntos, mas parecia que nenhum deles estava fazendo exatamente o que queria naquele momento. Lily passou boa parte da tarde arranjando desculpas para se afastar, ou então para olhar discretamente pela janela. Mas ela não conseguiu despistar os irmãos o suficiente para manter sua vigília à caixa de correio da residência. E isso deixou a garota particularmente frustrada.

James passou boa parte do tempo com seu violão nas mãos, dedilhando alguma música, e cantarolando baixinho. Volta e meia ele observava discretamente os irmãos, mas não falava quase nada.

Sirius, em alguns momentos, parecia acometido do mesmo interesse de Lily pelas janelas da casa. Mas não era tão persistente quanto à irmã mais nova. No fim da tarde, ele estava praticamente com a mesma carranca que costumava apresentar no auge de seu mau humor.

Quando anoiteceu, James finalmente se manifestou.

- Ei, o que há de errado com vocês dois? – ele perguntou, largando o violão em cima da cama. Eles estavam reunidos no quaro de James.

Sirius e Lily imediatamente olharam para James. Nenhum dos dois teria coragem de revelar os próprios pensamentos. Então Sirius veio com a desculpa para o comportamento dele.

- Estou entediado.

Lily adorou a desculpa do irmão. E tratou de concordar.

- Eu também. – ela falou, rapidamente.

James franziu um pouco a testa, analisando as expressões dos dois. Não pareceu muito convencido. Mas, no momento que ele ia contestar, ouviu passos vindos da escada. E logo seus pais entraram no quarto.

- Olá queridos. – a Sra. Potter falou, de forma amável.

- Boa noite, meus filhos. – o Sr. Potter cumprimentou.

Os três responderam quase em coro.

- Boa noite.

O casal se entreolhou por um instante. Pareciam estar travando uma conversa silenciosa, Mas logo a Sra. Potter falou, com sua forma delicada.

- Queridos, eu e seu pai recebemos uma notícia ontem. A respeito da fábrica na Alemanha.

James e Sirius franziram a testa. O Sr. Potter tinha aberto uma filial da fábrica da família na Alemanha há alguns anos. Mas o pai não costumava falar muito sobre o assunto. Lily foi a primeira a se manifestar.

- O que aconteceu?

O Sr. Potter assumiu a conversa.

- Bem, não é nada de mais. Apenas estamos um pouco abaixo das metas estipuladas para esse ano. E com a produção para o Natal já começando, isso pode prejudicar o andamento da fábrica.

Os três filhos se entreolharam. Não entendiam como aquilo pudesse ser exatamente um assunto para uma reunião familiar.

Mas a Sra. Potter começou a esclarecer a situação.

- O que seu pai quer dizer é que ele precisa ir para a Alemanha. Para poder acompanhar as mudanças que vão ser implantadas na fábrica.

- Papai vai viajar? – perguntou James.

A Sra. Potter confirmou com a cabeça, mas continuou.

- Vai sim. E eu estou pensando em ir com ele. Quero visitar minha prima Martha, que mora em Hamburgo.

Lily novamente falou.

- E por quanto tempo?

O casal se entreolhou. Sabiam que aquele era o momento de testar a reação dos filhos.

- Algumas semanas. Não sei ao certo. – o Sr. Potter respondeu.

Os três jovens absorveram lentamente a informação. Desta vez foi Sirius que falou.

- E quando você deve ir?

- Amanhã.

O impacto da notícia fez os três abrirem a boca. Lily olhou brevemente para a mãe, e a ouviu falar.

- Então eu e seu pai queríamos saber se vocês querem...

Mas Sirius a interrompeu, respondendo de foram rápida.

- Eu quero ficar. Sou maior de idade, e posso ficar sozinho.

James se manifestou logo após Sirius.

- E eu tenho mil ensaios com a banda. Não posso largar os caras na mão.

Os pais novamente se entreolharam. E depois olharam para Lily. Mas a garota não se manifestou. Ela não sabia se seria melhor passar parte das férias na Alemanha, ou em casa.

A Sra. Potter então falou.

- Na verdade, eu queria saber o que você quer fazer, Lily. Eu já tinha imaginado que os dois iriam querer ficar em casa.

Lily franziu a testa.

- Eu... não sei.

A Sra. Potter sorriu muito levemente, e falou.

- Bem, eu e seu pai conversamos, e decidimos que vocês só vão poder ficar em casa sozinhos se os três concordarem.

James riu, e falou.

- Pode deixar que eu e o Sirius cuidamos da Lily, mãe.

Lily deu língua para James. Tanto o senhor quanto a senhora Potter riram. E ele respondeu.

- Acho que esse não é bem o caso...

James e Sirius franziram a testa. E a Sra. Potter esclareceu.

- Na verdade, quem tem que concordar é a Lily. Só vou deixá-los sozinhos se ela quiser ficar. Preciso ter certeza que vou encontrar a casa em pé, e inteira, quando voltar. Sem ter sido destruída por algum incêndio ou demolição acidental.

James abriu a boca, e falou.

- Você quer deixar a Lily cuidando de mim e do Sirius?

A Sra. Potter sorriu, e falou.

- Exatamente.

- Mas eu sou o mais velho! Ela é a caçula! – James retrucou.

- Tecnicamente você é só um mês mais velho que eu, Jay... – Sirius falou.

Lily sorria, vitoriosa. Os pais confiavam mais nela que nos dois irmãos mais velhos.

- Se a Lily quiser ficar, vocês dois também podem. – o Sr. Potter decretou.

Imediatamente os dois irmãos correram para perto de Lily, e a olharam com mútuas expressões de súplica. A garota se divertiu por um instante, vendo os irmãos dependendo de sua vontade. Mas logo ela falou.

- Ok. Eu fico.

James imediatamente abriu um enorme sorriso, e Sirius parecia genuinamente aliviado. Mas os pais ainda advertiram.

- Lily, você vai ter que controlar esses dois. E vocês dois, aceitem o que a Lily disser. Ela é a mais responsável entre vocês.

James revirou os olhos. Sirius pareceu não se importar em estar sob a vigilância da irmã mais nova. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.

- Então está combinado. – falou a Sra. Potter. – E, por favor, rapazes, tentem não destruir tudo em nossa ausência.

- E quando eu destruí alguma coisa? – perguntou James, com expressão de falsa inocência.

- Você está perguntando no último mês? – a Sra. Potter perguntou, mas visivelmente parecia se divertir com aquilo – Bem, se eu me lembro teve aquele vaso de cristal, duas taças, fora os inúmeros danos em Hogwarts...

James desviou o olhar, contrariado. Lily caiu no riso. Isso fez o rapaz a encarar com um misto de raiva e indignação.

- Pode deixar que a Lily vai nos manter na linha. – assegurou Sirius. Ele era o maior interessado em ficar na cidade. E a ausência dos pais certamente facilitaria muito seus planos.

James olhou para Sirius, com um olhar que o acusava de ser um traidor. Mas Sirius não deu bola. Então o casal encerrou a conversa.

- Já que está tudo resolvido, nós temos que arrumar nossas malas. Nosso vôo sai amanhã de manhã.

Lily sorriu para os pais, e falou.

- Eu cuido de tudo. Podem ir tranqüilos.

O casal se despediu dos filhos, e saiu do quarto. Lily estava extremamente satisfeita. Os pais confiavam mais nela que nos dois irmãos mais velhos. O problema era que ela mal sabia a confusão em que tinha se metido...

--

Após uma noite sem maiores acontecimentos, Lily acordou de manhã sentindo-se bem disposta. Primeiro, por que ela seria a responsável pela casa nas próximas semanas. E, segundo, que ela via uma excelente melhora em sua situação a respeito do poema misterioso. Com seus pais viajando, ela previu que tanto Sirius quanto James iriam ficar mais tempo na rua. E isso significava total liberdade para ela vigiar a caixa de correio sem nenhum problema. Ela estava certa que desvendaria o mistério em breve.

Os Potter viajaram logo pela manhã. Após uma longa despedida, obviamente cheia de recomendações, lista de afazeres e uma boa quantia de dinheiro extra para os jovens (recusada por Sirius; ele já tinha dinheiro suficiente. Poderia ficar sem trabalhar por anos que não conseguiria gastar nem metade do que tinha), os pais finalmente partiram para o aeroporto. Assim que o táxi virou na esquina, James se largou no sofá. E bocejou lentamente.

Lily e Sirius ainda se mantinham em pé. Lily olhava pela janela, mesmo o carro já tendo sumido de vista faz tempo.

- E aí. – perguntou James, de forma displicente – Querem fazer alguma coisa?

Lily nem prestou atenção ao que James falou. Ela tinha agora uma boa desculpa para fazer o que tinha vontade desde que acordou. Como ela foi a última a acordar naquela manhã, ficou com medo de alguém ter ido à caixa de correio antes dela. Por sorte, ninguém da casa parecia tão interessado na correspondência quanto a garota.

- Vou... pegar a correspondência. – Lily falou, tentando soar o mais casual possível.

Sirius não deu muita bola para a frase da irmã. Mas James a olhou com um ar de leve curiosidade.

Mesmo assim, Lily saiu da casa andando em passos firmes. Olhou atentamente de um lado para o outro da rua. Mas não havia ninguém ali.

Ela parou em frente a caixa de correio. Abriu a portinha, e recolheu seu conteúdo. Eram poucas cartas. A garota passou uma a uma, observando os destinatários.

Duas cartas eram para sua mãe. Outras três eram para o pai. Um envelope trazia uma conta. E, a última era um envelope todo branco. E trazia um único nome datilografado.

_Lily Evans_.

Lily prendeu a respiração. Só podia ser mais uma carta. Imediatamente ela dobrou o envelope, e o enfiou no bolso. Sua mente fervilhava.

Ela voltou para a casa, tentando parecer o mais calma possível. E ficou se xingando mentalmente por ter deixado escapar a chance de descobrir que era seu admirador secreto.

Assim que a garota entrou novamente em casa, encontrou Sirius sentado no sofá, olhando para o nada, e James deitado no sofá ao lado. Mas James parecia estar esperando a garota voltar.

- E aí, alguma coisa pra mim? – ele perguntou, imediatamente.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quente, mas tentou manter a calma.

- Não.

- Nem para o Sirius? – ele insistiu.

Sirius apenas virou a cabeça ou ouvir seu nome, mas Lily respondeu.

- Também não.

James abriu um pequenino sorriso.

- E pra você?

Lily desviou o olhar. Mas teve uma idéia brilhante. E falou.

- Eu vou na Ellie agora. Depois eu vejo vocês.

Sirius observou a irmã de forma curiosa, mas quem se manifestou foi James.

- Vou com você. Também quero conversar um pouco com ela.

Lily ficou quase desesperada. Mas se conteve, e falou, um pouco mais séria.

- Não. Você não pode ir.

James franziu a testa, e Sirius ergueu o corpo, agora definitivamente interessado na conversa.

- E por que não, posso saber? – James perguntou, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

Lily teve que pensar muito rápido para responder. E ela conseguiu.

- Vamos conversar assuntos de mulher. Você não se interessaria.

James sorriu, e falou.

- Lógico que eu me interesso.

Lily estava perdendo a paciência. Então resolveu inventar.

- Acontece que a Ellie quer conversar um assunto particular comigo. Entoa acho que ela não iria querer que você estivesse junto. – ela falou, ácida.

Antes que James pudesse se manifestar, Sirius falou.

- Assunto particular? Que assunto?

Lily apenas virou as costas para os dois, e foi caminhando para a porta. E respondeu no meio do caminho.

- Não sei, é assunto dela. Tchau para vocês.

E logo ela alcançou a porta, e saiu da casa. James e Sirius se entreolharam. Cada um deles curioso por um motivo diferente.

--

Praticamente num piscar de olhos, Lily se encontrava na porta do quarto de Ellie. Ela bateu de leve, mas, como ninguém respondeu, ela abriu delicadamente a porta.

Ellie ainda dormia. Então Lily andou lentamente até a cama da amiga, e a cutucou, falando.

- Ellie...

A garota inspirou profundamente, e abriu os olhos aos poucos.

- Lily? – ela falou, com uma voz um pouco rouca.

Lily sentou na beirada da cama, e viu a amiga despertar lentamente. Mas logo Ellie levantou o tronco, e se ajeitou sentada na cama, colocando um travesseiro nas costas.

- Nós combinamos alguma coisa de manhã e eu esqueci? – ela perguntou, estranhando a presença da amiga ali.

- Não. – Lily respondeu. – Eu vim aqui por causa disso.

Lily tirou a carta do bolso, e a exibiu para Ellie. Imediatamente a garota acordou.

- Outra carta?

Lily concordou com a cabeça.

- E o que diz? – Ellie perguntou, mais animada.

- Não sei, ainda não abri.

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Está esperando o que, então?

Lily acenou com a cabeça, e abriu o envelope. Novamente o único conteúdo era uma folha de papel branca, com algo datilografado dentro. Lily abriu a folha, e leu em voz alta.

_Como imperfeito ator que em meio à cena_

_O seu papel na indecisão recita,_

_Ou como o ser violento em fúria plena_

_A que o excesso de forças debilita;_

_Também eu, sem confiança em mim, me esqueço_

_No amor de os ritos próprios recitar,_

_E na força com que amo me enfraqueço_

_Rendido ao peso do poder de amar._

_Oh! Sejam pois meus livros a eloqüência,_

_Augures mudos do expressivo peito,_

_Que amor implorem, peçam recompensa,_

_Mais do que a voz que muito mais tem feito._

_Saibas ler o que o mudo amor escreve, _

_Que o fino amor ouvir com os olhos deve._

As duas ficaram mudas por vários segundos. Até que Ellie falou, quase suspirando.

- Nossa, que coisa mais romântica...

Lily ainda não conseguia reagir. Leu o poema novamente. Queria ter certeza de que tinha entendido tudo.

- Lily, fala alguma coisa.

Lily finalmente tirou os olhos da folha de papel. E olhou para Ellie. Sua voz saiu num fio.

- Acho que esse é um pouco diferente do outro...

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Não foi você que reclamou que o outro poema era estranho? Pois eu achei esse extremamente romântico!

Lily olhou novamente para a folha de papel.

- É, é sim...

Ellie franziu a testa.

- E por que você está agindo como se não tivesse gostado?

Lily inspirou profundamente. E finalmente falou o que a incomodava.

- Você... você continua achando que pode ter sido o Snape que enviou?

Ellie caiu na gargalhada. Mas logo respondeu.

- Depois desse poema? Acho que não. Você tem certeza que não foi o Kyle, Lily? Por que esse poema é tão lindo, e o Kyle é todo gentil e fofo...

Lily sorriu brevemente, mas logo respondeu.

- Não tem selo. E ele está na África, Ellie...

Ellie franziu a testa.

- E se ele pediu para alguém mandar no lugar dele. Tipo, alguém em Londres, que só coloca o envelope na sua caixa de correio?

Lily olhou para a amiga desconfiada.

- Ellie... você não está colocando essas cartas na minha caixa e correio para o Kyle, está?

Ellie revirou os olhos, e riu.

- E você acha que eu não te contaria? Se ele me pedisse para fazer isso, eu o convenceria a mandar as cartas assinadas. Pode ter certeza disso.

Lily teve que admitir, certamente Ellie iria conseguir convencer Kyle a assinar as cartas. A amiga era conhecida por sua persistência, que beirava a teimosia.

- Acho que voltamos à estaca zero. – ela finalmente falou.

Ellie franziu a testa. E falou.

- Eu acho que não. Esse poema foi muito mais esclarecedor que o anterior.

Lily olhou para Ellie, sem entender o que a amiga queria dizer. Mas Ellie logo completou.

- Bem, sabemos agora que seu admirador secreto, por algum motivo, não pode se declarar abertamente para você.

Lily olhou para o poema de novo, e o releu. Parou nas duas últimas linhas. "_Saibas ler o que o mudo amor escreve, Que o fino amor ouvir com os olhos deve._" Ellie tinha razão.

- Mas por que ele não poderia se declarar abertamente? – Lily questionou.

Ellie sacudiu os ombros. Mas logo veio com uma possibilidade.

- Ei, e se o cara for algum dos amigos do Kyle? Assim ele não poderia se declarar por que o Kyle está saindo com você.

- Saiu comigo, você quer dizer. Foi só um encontro. – Lily corrigiu. Mas ela mesma ficou surpresa ao notar que não estava tão frustrada com aquilo como imaginou que ficaria.

- Mesmo assim. Os amigos do Kyle sabem que ele está obviamente de caído por você.

Lily abriu um pequeno sorriso. Mas logo ele morreu em seus lábios. Ela se flagrou desejando que nenhum deles fosse o remetente da carta. Apenas não chegou a conclusão nenhuma quanto a quem ela _queria_ que fosse o remetente.

- Bem, mesmo assim não descobri nada ontem. E provavelmente vou voltar à vigília hoje. Mas não vou poder ficar muito tempo, nós temos um turno no hospital hoje à tarde...

Ellie sorriu meia sem graça, e falou.

- Eu... vou cobrir o turno da noite hoje. Não vou à tarde com você.

Lily franziu a testa.

- Vai à noite? Por quê?

Ellie arranjou uma desculpa rapidamente.

- Não sei. Eles pediram para eu cobrir o turno de alguém que vai faltar, eu acho.

Por sorte, Lily não deu importância ao assunto. Ela logo mudou de assunto.

- Você podia ficar um pouco comigo hoje, me ajudando a vigiar a caixa de correio.

Ellie abriu a boca para responder, mas Lily logo completou.

- Ah, mas você vai fazer o turno da noite no hospital. Então vai querer ficar um pouco com o Remus antes, não é?

Os acontecimentos do dia anterior passaram pela mente de Ellie. E a garota logo falou, muito rápido.

- Não! Eu vou com você.

Lily franziu a testa ligeiramente, mas não falou nada. Ellie levantou da cama, e logo começou a se arrumar para acompanhar Lily. A garota estava escovando os dentes quando Lily falou, ainda deitada na cama da amiga.

- Ah, eu não te falei, meus pais viajaram para a Alemanha hoje de manhã.

--

Remus acordou um pouco mais tarde que o habitual naquela manhã. Ele tinha ido dormir tarde naquela noite. Ficou repassando o acontecimento em seu quarto mentalmente por algumas horas. E não conseguiu chegar à conclusão nenhuma sobre o que fez Ellie sair correndo de seu quarto.

O que Remus mais achava estranho era que Ellie apareceu na casa dele, simplesmente começou a beijá-lo desesperadamente, praticamente o atirou na cama, e depois saiu correndo sem nenhuma explicação. Ela parecia pronta, e ele achou que finalmente eles iriam fazer amor. Mas algo a fez recuar, e fugir.

Então ele resolveu ir à casa da namorada, e tentar esclarecer o ocorrido.

Ele vinha caminhando pela calçada de sua casa, quando notou uma pessoa saindo da casa ao lado. Uma garota loira.

- Oi Emmeline. – Remus cumprimentou.

A garota ficou surpresa com a aparição repentina do vizinho. Mas respondeu.

- Oi Remus.

Ele caminhou até a garota. Ela sorriu para ele, mas não falou nada. Então ele tomou iniciativa.

- Indo passear?

Emmeline sorriu, e falou.

- Eu estava pensando em dar uma volta pelas redondezas...

- E não está mais? – ele falou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

A garota franziu a testa por um instante, mas logo sorriu, entendendo a brincadeira dele.

- Não! Quer dizer, eu vou sim. Dar uma volta.

Remus a observou, e falou.

- Você vai sozinha?

A garota concordou com a cabeça. Mas logo perguntou.

- Você acha que eu devo chamar alguém? Não quero me perder. Seria um bocado embaraçoso ter que ligar para minha mãe de um telefone público e pedir para ela me buscar...

Remus riu. Ele achava a forma dela falar cada vez mais bonitinha. Ela parecia frágil, mas não de uma forma ruim.

- Se você quiser, eu posso te acompanhar. – ele falou. No instante seguinte lembrou que estava planejando confrontar Ellie sobre o dia anterior. Mas, por algum motivo, ele perdeu a vontade de fazer aquilo naquele instante.

- Mas você não está ocupado? Você estava saindo de casa por algum motivo, não é? – ela perguntou, de forma incerta.

Remus sorriu, e concluiu.

- Nada que eu não possa resolver depois.

Emmeline sorriu timidamente, e os dois começaram a caminhar de forma lenta pela calçada. E o rapaz finalmente falou.

- Depois desse passeio, eu duvido que você vá se perder pelas redondezas.

Emmeline olhou para Remus por alguns segundos, e desviou o olhar. Mas ela concordou intimamente com o rapaz. Certamente ela não se perderia depois daquele passeio.

--

Lily e Ellie se acomodaram novamente no sofá perto da janela da casa dos Potter. Lily não pegou o binóculo daquela vez. Ela percebeu que James e Sirius estavam em casa naquele dia, então não valia a pena arriscar.

As duas amigas ficaram um bom tempo sentadas no sofá. James apareceu logo quando elas chegaram em casa. Ele tentou arrancar das duas qual era o assunto que fez Lily ir à casa da amiga, mas as duas desconversaram, e não deram nenhuma resposta ao rapaz. Sirius apareceu discretamente um pouco mais tarde, mas Lily não flagrou a troca de olhares entre Ellie e ele. Ellie tentava assegurar que não tinha falado absolutamente nada sobre os planos dos dois para aquela noite, e aparentemente o rapaz entendeu.

Mas não demorou muito para os rapazes sumirem escada acima, e deixarem as duas sozinhas na sala. Lily olhava fixamente pela janela. E Ellie olhou para a amiga. Queria conversar sobre o acontecimento na casa de Remus, mas não sabia por onde começar. Ela olhou em volta se certificando que não havia ninguém por perto, e começou a falar.

- Lily...

Ela despregou os olhos da janela, e respondeu.

- Sim?

Ellie buscava as palavras corretas para falar o que queria. Então demorou alguns segundos para prosseguir.

- É que ontem... bem, aconteceu uma coisa...

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- O que?

Ellie desviou o olhar, e inspirou antes de falar.

- É que eu... bem, quando eu saí daqui da sua casa, eu fui na casa do Remus.

- Eu sei, você falou.

Ellie novamente inspirou, buscando forças para falar.

- Eu cheguei lá, e os pais dele não estavam em casa.

Lily se aproximou imperceptivelmente, mais interessada na conversa. Ellie prosseguiu.

- E a gente meio que... bem, nós começamos a nos...

Lily arregalou um pouquinho os olhos. E falou.

- Vocês o que?

Ellie tomou fôlego, e falou.

- Nós... eu meio que parti pra cima dele, sabe... nós já entramos no quarto praticamente tirando a roupa.

Lily não se conteve, e gritou.

- Vocês foram pra cama? Você e o Remus?

Ellie ficou vermelha como um pimentão. E falou, num tom envergonhado.

- Ótimo. Conta pra toda a vizinhança, Lily!

Lily franziu a testa, e falou, num tom mais baixo.

- Desculpe.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Lily não conteve a curiosidade.

- E como foi?

Ellie suspirou, desanimada.

- Não foi.

Lily ficou sem entender nada.

- Como assim não foi?

Ellie olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Eu... não consegui.

Novo momento de silêncio entre as duas. Até que Ellie resolveu abrir o jogo com a amiga.

- Eu queria, sabe. Ou achava que queria. Mas na hora... não deu. Eu já estava de calcinha e sutiã quando... alguma coisa me fez parar. Eu saí correndo de lá, sem dar explicação nenhuma.

Ellie omitiu o fato de estar ouvindo uma voz em sua cabeça. Não queria que Lily achasse que ela estava ficando louca. E ela mesma queria acreditar nisso.

- Ellie...

Lily esticou a mão, e segurou a mão da amiga. Ellie deitou a cabeça no sofá. Então Lily falou.

- Vai ver não era a hora certa...

Ellie respondeu rapidamente.

- Lily, eu e o Remus namoramos há mais de um ano. Já passou da hora certa! Fora que... eu acho que não é justo com ele. Ele está me esperando desde que começamos a namorar.

- E você acha que é justo perder a virgindade só porque você acha que ele não quer esperar mais? Se você não quer, não deve fazer isso só para agradar seu namorado.

Ellie suspirou, vencida. Sabia que o argumento de Lily era correto. Mas ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que a situação não era justa para Remus. Ele tinha dezoito anos, e provavelmente estava no auge de seus hormônios.

Lily olhou para Ellie. Pela primeira vez ela percebeu que talvez a amiga não fosse tão feliz no namoro como ela sempre imaginou. Lily tinha a imagem que Ellie e Remus eram o casal perfeito. Ela apenas naquele momento imaginou que talvez eles não fossem tão perfeitos assim.

- Ellie... você não acha que...

Lily interrompeu a frase por um instante. Não queria magoar a amiga. Mas Ellie levantou a cabeça, e perguntou.

- Acho o que?

Lily inspirou, e falou.

- Que talvez o motivo de você não ter conseguido ir até o fim seja que o Remus não é... o cara certo?

Ellie não respondeu nada. Não tinha o que responder. Principalmente porque ela mesma já se perguntava se realmente Remus era o cara certo para ela. E a falta de uma resposta concreta para essa pergunta a deixava cada vez mais confusa.

Lily se solidarizou com a amiga. Tentando tranqüilizá-la, ela falou, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Mas o que eu sei? Eu sou apenas uma virgem sem namorado!

--

O que nenhumas das duas amigas imaginavam, enquanto conversava, era que alguém estava ouvindo cada palavra que elas diziam.

James e Sirius tinham subido para o segundo andar da casa. James foi para o próprio quarto, enquanto Sirius disse que iria ler um pouco. O rapaz entrou em seu quarto, mas deixou a porta aberta. Ele pegou o livro que estava lendo, deitou na cama, e abriu na página marcada.

Começou a ler. Passava os olhos de linha a linha. Mas não estava conseguindo absorver nada.

Ele estava nervoso. Sabia que aquele dia seria crucial em sua vida. A conversa que ele teria com sua mãe serviria para esclarecer muitas dúvidas que ele tinha. Coisas que tiravam o seu sono. E que tinham tirado parte de sua alegria de viver nos últimos tempos.

Fora que ele ainda teria a companhia de Ellie naquela noite. Mais um motivo para deixá-lo nervoso. Imaginar a presença da garota, sozinha com ele, sem mais ninguém por perto, fazia sua imaginação fluir. Por mais que ele tentasse evitar esse tipo de pensamento.

Quando ele chegou ao fim da página, e percebeu que não tinha se concentrado em sequer uma palavra, percebeu que precisaria de alguma distração. Então resolveu ir ao quarto de James, para ver se o irmão conseguia faze-lo pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Ele saiu de seu quarto, e ia começar a seguir pelo corredor quando um grito, vindo da sala, o fez parar.

- Vocês foram pra cama? Você e o Remus?

Sirius parou de andar imediatamente. Ouviu claramente a voz de Lily. E ele sabia que ela e Ellie estavam conversando na sala. Uma corrente gelada percorreu seu corpo inteiro em menos de um segundo. E não conseguiu ter outra reação que não fosse se aproximar ao máximo, para tentar ouvir a resposta da garota.

- Ótimo. Conta pra toda a vizinhança, Lily!

Sirius novamente tentou se aproximar. Silenciosamente, para que as duas garotas não interrompessem a conversa. Enquanto ele se movimentava, elas falaram alguma coisa que ele não ouviu. Então ele tratou de ficar bem quieto, e apurar os ouvidos. A frase que ele conseguiu ouvir foi.

- Eu... não consegui.

Sirius franziu a testa. Ela queria dizer mesmo o que ele estava imaginando? Mas ele não ficou em dúvida por muito tempo, já que Ellie completou.

- Eu queria, sabe. Ou achava que queria. Mas na hora... não deu. Eu já estava de calcinha e sutiã quando... alguma coisa me fez parar. Eu saí correndo de lá, sem dar explicação nenhuma.

Sirius não conseguiu evitar sentir um enorme alívio. Ele sabia que não tinha direito de se sentir daquela forma. Não podia interferir no namoro de seu melhor amigo. Mas era impossível reprimir a satisfação que teve ao ver que a garota por quem ele estava apaixonado não conseguiu ir para a cama com o namorado.

Ele nem sentiu o sorriso se formando em seus lábios. E também não percebeu a presença de James atrás dele. Sirius estava sentado no topo da escada, e o irmão chegou já falando.

- O que você está fazendo aí?

Sirius virou instantaneamente. E, com o dedo sobre os lábios, ele falou, sussurrando.

- Fica quieto!

James franziu a testa, mas logo compreendeu. Sentou ao lado do irmão, e falou, também sussurrando.

- Você está ouvindo a conversa das duas!

Sirius retrucou imediatamente.

- Cala a boca!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. E já pegaram a conversa um pouco mais adiantada. Desta vez era Lily falando.

- E você acha que é justo perder a virgindade só porque você acha que ele não quer esperar mais? Se você não quer, não deve fazer isso só para agradar seu namorado.

James abriu a boca, mas logo começou a sorriu. Sirius deu um cutucão no irmão, e eles voltaram a prestar atenção na conversa das garotas.

- Ellie... você não acha que...

James olhou para Sirius por um instante. Ele mantia o sorriso nos lábios, como que se esperasse uma grande revelação naquele momento. Sirius só queria ouvir da boca de Ellie que ela não tentaria ir para a cama com Remus novamente.

- Acho o que?

Sirius prendeu a respiração por um instante. Mas Lily logo completou.

- Que talvez o motivo de você não ter conseguido ir até o fim seja que o Remus não é... o cara certo?

Sirius sentiu seu estômago revirando. Se o que Lily tinha acabado de falar fosse verdade, ele poderia ter um fio de esperança. E, naquele momento, ele resolveu se apegar a esse pensamento.

Já James parecia estar se divertindo como nunca ao ouvir a conversa das garotas. Ele já estava imaginando mil formas de utilizar o que estava ouvindo naquele momento. Imaginou que poderia convencer Lily a concordar com algumas mudanças na ordem da casa, enquanto seus pais estivessem viajando. O problema era que nada o preparou para a frase que ele ouviu em seguida. As palavras que saíram da boca de Lily.

- Mas o que eu sei? Eu sou apenas uma virgem sem namorado!

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de James. Ele ficou com o olhar perdido.

Como as duas logo mudaram de assunto, Sirius finalmente acordou de seu devaneio. Ele olhou para o lado, e viu James. O irmão parecia estar em órbita.

- James. Você tá legal?

Mas James não respondeu. Apenas levantou da escada, e foi caminhando até seu quarto. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele entrou, e fechou a porta.

Sirius franziu a testa, sem entender nada. Mas logo a excitação de sua descoberta sobre Ellie o fez esquecer James. Ele só conseguia pensar em como era incrível a sensação de, por menor que fosse, sua esperança poderia não ser assim tão em vão como ele imaginava.

--

O resto do dia passou sem nenhum acontecimento marcante. Remus e Emmy passaram boa parte da manhã, e início da tarde passeando pelas redondezas. A conversa entre os dois fluía de forma tranqüila, e Remus notou que a garota estava cada vez menos constrangida em sua presença. Ele falou sobre Hogwarts, sobre os amigos, sobre piano. Mas, ele mesmo não conseguiu entender, ele não falou sobre seu namoro com Ellie. Ele se convenceu mentalmente que estava evitando esse assunto pela situação ocorrida no dia anterior. Em parte era verdade, mas em outra parte, ele não saberia responder tão claramente.

Boa parte do passeio foi gasta num pequeno parque, que ficava bem próximo à rua que ambos moravam. O local era agradável, e as alamedas floridas eram mais do que convidativas para um passeio.

Emmeline contou sobre sua vida em Leeds. Falou sobre sua escola antiga, seus amigos. Mencionou brevemente um ex-namorado, mas ficou tão corada ao falar sobre o assunto que logo engrenou outra conversa. E Remus percebeu que ficou extremamente satisfeito ao vê-la parar de falar sobre o ex.

Quando eles se despediram, já era de tarde. Remus achava que Ellie ia fazer seu turno como voluntária naquela tarde, então nem passou na casa da namorada. E, sinceramente, ele ficou aliviado em adiar a conversa que seria invariavelmente constrangedora.

Mas Ellie não foi ao hospital naquela tarde. Lily foi sozinha, e aproveitou o tempo lá para se distrair. Se tivesse ficado a toa, sozinha, ficaria o tempo inteiro lendo e relendo o novo poema que recebera. E até ela mesma achava que isso não era saudável.

James ficou trancado em seu quarto o resto do dia. Não queria conversar com ninguém, sequer desceu para almoçar. Aquele comportamento era tão estranho da parte de James que Sirius, que era quem costumava pular as refeições, foi até o quarto do irmão tentar convence-lo a almoçar. Mas James deu a desculpa de estar compondo, e que não queria perder a inspiração.

Lily não demorou muito a voltar do hospital. Ela entrou em casa no início da noite. E encontrou Sirius sentado no sofá que ela tinha ocupado durante o dia quase inteiro.

- Oi Sirius. – Lily falou, ao ver o irmão. E logo ela notou que ele estava arrumado para sair.

- Oi Lily. – ele respondeu, desviando o olhar da janela.

Lily parou por um instante. Não queria pressionar Sirius, mas estava com medo dele voltar ao comportamento anterior, de nunca dormir em casa, e passar as noites bebendo como um louco.

- Você... vai sair?

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. E ele viu o olhar de decepção no rosto da irmã. Então ele completou.

- Não devo demorar muito.

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Aonde você vai?

Sirius fez uma expressão desinteressada.

- Sair com alguns amigos.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Tá, mas tenta... não beber muito.

Sirius deu um pequenino sorriso de lado. Ele não pretendia beber absolutamente nada naquela noite.

- Pode deixar.

Lily sorriu brevemente, e falou.

- Vou tomar banho. Você vai sair que horas?

- Daqui a pouco. – Sirius respondeu – Ah, você dá uma olhada no Jay depois? Ele está meio... esquisito.

Lily franziu a testa. E respondeu, com uma voz um pouco mais baixa.

- Ah... está bem.

--

No início da noite, Ellie chegou ao Royal London Hospital. O hospital era bem grande, e estava um pouco movimentado daquele dia. Ela logo seguiu até a entrada dos funcionários, e seguiu até o vestiário.

Lá a garota tirou a calça e blusa que usava, e colocou o uniforme de voluntária. Era um vestido, que lembrava um pouco a roupa das enfermeiras do hospital. A principal diferença era a cor, e o comprimento um pouco menor. Fora que ela usava um crachá, que indicava sua função no local.

A garota seguiu imediatamente para a ala infantil. Ela costumava brincar com as crianças, e naquele dia ela tinha levando alguns livros infantis para ler para os garotos. Fora que era uma boa desculpa para ela ficar até mais tarde no hospital naquela noite.

Ela passou um bom tempo brincando com as crianças. Ajudou algumas enfermeiras a servir o jantar, e leu histórias para alguns deles dormirem. Mas volta e meia ela consultava seu relógio.

Quando ela já estava terminando a leitura de um livro, uma das enfermeiras entrou no quarto que ela ocupava, e falou, baixinho, para não acordar a pequena menina que já dormia. Enquanto Ellie lia a história da Branca de Neve.

- Ellie. – ela sussurrou – Telefone para você.

Ellie olhou para o relógio. Eram apenas nove da noite. Ela tinha combinado com Sirius às dez. Então imaginou que fosse alguma outra pessoa ligando.

Ela chegou à recepção da ala infantil, e pegou o telefone que a recepcionista lhe entregou. E falou.

- Alô.

Uma voz masculina respondeu.

- Oi. Sou eu.

Ela não precisou de maior identificação. Era Sirius.

- Oi.

- Eu estou aqui. Na cabine que você falou.

Ellie franziu a testa. E falou.

- Já? Achei que você só vinha às dez.

Sirius ficou mudo por algum tempo. Ele não queria falar que estava ali desde as sete e meia. Então desconversou.

- Vim mais cedo.

Ellie ficou sem ação por um instante. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a enfermeira que a avisou da ligação, que ela conhecia muito superficialmente, falou.

- É seu namorado? Fala para ele entrar, e ficar te esperando aqui.

Ellie viu nisso uma possibilidade interessante. E certamente facilitaria um pouco a entrada de Sirius no hospital.

- Ah... então tá . – ela respondeu a enfermeira. Então, falando com Sirius, ela prosseguiu – Vem pra cá, segue pela lateral até a entrada dos funcionários. Eu vou te pegar lá.

Ela desligou o telefone. A enfermeira sorriu para ela, e falou.

- Vai lá buscar ele. E trás ele aqui para nós conhecermos!

Ellie sorriu amarelo, e saiu andando.

--

Logo ela chegou à entrada dos funcionários. E viu Sirius parado na porta, aparentando muita seriedade. Ela abriu a porta, e falou.

- Entra.

O segurança do local se aproximou, mas ela esclareceu.

- Ele vai ficar me esperando terminar o turno. Vai ficar na recepção.

O homem apenas acenou com a cabeça, e permitiu a passagem do rapaz. Logo os dois caminhavam pelos corredores do hospital.

Sirius mantinha a expressão séria. E mal falou durante todo o percurso. Apenas quebrou o silêncio para perguntar.

- Nós vamos direto lá?

Ellie negou com a cabeça, e respondeu.

- Temos que ir até a ala infantil. A enfermeira meio que pediu... bem, você vai ver.

O rapaz franziu a testa, mas ficou calado. E logo eles chegaram ao local.

A recepção da ala infantil agora estava bem vazia. Os pais e familiares das crianças internadas tinham ido para casa, e a maioria dos pacientes já estava dormindo. Sirius e Ellie se aproximaram do balcão, e a enfermeira que conversou com Ellie sorriu ao vê-los.

- Ellie, você nunca disse como seu namorado é bonito!

Sirius imediatamente olhou para Ellie com olhos arregalados. Como assim, namorado? Mas a garota, mesmo corada, falou.

- É... pois é.

A recepcionista se curvou um pouco para olhá-los. Ela também sorriu, e concordou.

- É verdade. Formam um belo casal.

Sirius continuava admirado. Ia abrir a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando sentiu Ellie pegando a sua mão. Ela pareceu perceber que ele falaria alguma coisa, então ela mesma começou a falar.

- Obrigada.

Sirius ficou completamente mudo. Sentiu Ellie entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, e segurando de forma firme. E ele ouviu a enfermeira falar novamente.

- E qual é seu nome?

Ele finalmente respondeu.

- Sirius. – ele falou sem pensar. Nem lembrou que havia uma possibilidade de alguém ali saber que Ellie tinha um namorado chamado Remus.

Mas enfermeira apenas sorriu, e falou.

- Nome bonito. Exótico.

Ellie abriu um pequeno sorriso, e falou.

- Bem, levando em conta que eu me chamo Elladora, acho que combina...

A enfermeira riu do comentário dela. E falou.

- Com certeza combina. Dá para ver.

Sirius não conseguiu evitar o olhar na direção de Ellie. A garota pareceu desconcertada por um instante, mas a enfermeira logo recomeçou a falar.

- Quer saber, Ellie? Por que você não vai trocar sua roupa, e vocês vão embora? Já não tem quase nada para fazer mais, e vocês podem aproveitar o resto da noite e namorar um pouco...

Ellie abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dali. A enfermeira sorriu, e falou.

- Vai logo, garota. Vocês são jovens, merecem aproveitar um pouco. Se eu tivesse a idade de vocês...

Ellie abriu um sorriso incerto, mas agradeceu.

- Então eu vou. Obrigada!

Ela apenas sorriu, e falou.

- De nada. E aproveitem!

Ellie olhou para Sirius, e notou que ele a observava. Ela então começou a puxá-lo pela mão, e o conduziu pelo corredor comprido que eles tinham percorrido quando entraram. Logo eles viraram uma esquina, e ela parou de andar. Ela expirou, e falou.

- Acho que as enganamos.

Mas Sirius não respondeu nada. Ellie não tinha soltado a mão dele. Apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ela prosseguiu falando.

- Temos que pegar as escadas, e subir mais um andar. Pelo elevador é mais arriscado. E eu descobri que tem um segurança na ala psiquiátrica. Vamos ter que improvisar.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou, tentando não encarar as mãos unidas dos dois.

Ellie deu um pequeno sorriso de lado.

- Na hora a gente vê.

--

Lily tomou seu banho de forma tranqüila. Relaxou bastante, depois de ter passado uma tarde inteira correndo e brincando com as crianças do hospital. Não que ela não gostasse de fazer aquilo. Ela adorava. Mas isso não a impedia de se sentir acabada depois de um turno longo como aquele. E principalmente naquele dia, que Ellie não estava com ela para dividir a tarefa.

Ela trocou de roupa. Colocou seu pijama, que era uma calça de tecido fino, e uma camiseta justa. Calçou suas pantufas, e desceu em direção à cozinha.

Os empregados já tinham ido embora naquele dia. Nenhum deles dormia na casa dos Potter. Então ela circulou pela casa de pijamas sem se importar.

Lily abriu a geladeira, e retirou uma salada de frutas de dentro. A enorme vasilha parecia um exagero, ainda mais que os pais tinham viajado, e apenas ela, James e Sirius ocupavam a casa.

A garota retirou uma pequena porção, colocou numa tigela, pegou uma colher, e saiu em busca de algo para fazer.

Percorreu a sala com os olhos. Resistiu à tentação de sentar perto da janela. Ela estava achando que se ficasse muito tempo ali, ficaria doida. Então resolveu assistir um pouco de televisão.

Lily subiu as escadas, e foi andando até o cômodo. Mas, ao chegar à porta, viu que ele estava ocupado. James estava esparramado no sofá, assistindo um filme.

- Resolveu sair da toca? – a garota perguntou, se aproximando.

James virou a cabeça muito rápido. Ficou encarando Lily por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Resolvi.

Lily andou até o sofá. James ocupava quase todo o móvel, então Lily reclamou, e o cutucou com o pé.

- Abre um espaço para mim.

James a olhou, contrariado.

- Vai sentar na poltrona!

Mas Lily não deu bola para ele, e foi sentando. Ela sentaria em cima das pernas dele, se o rapaz não fosse ágil o suficiente para retirá-las do caminho naquele instante.

- Deixa de ser espaçoso, James! – ela reclamou.

James se levantou, e se ajeitou melhor no sofá. O móvel era grande e largo, então eles se recostaram de foram confortável.

- O que você está assistindo? – Lily perguntou.

James, que a observava, respondeu.

- Um filme.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Isso é obvio! Eu perguntei qual filme você está assistindo.

James olhou para ela, e falou.

- Sei lá, um filme velho qualquer. Liguei agora.

Lily constatou que o filme era realmente antigo. Era preto e branco, e parecia um daqueles filmes de terror bem velhos. Mas desta vez quem perguntou foi James.

- O que você está comendo?

Lily tinha começado a comer suas frutas naquele instante. Ela mastigou, engoliu, e respondeu.

- Salada de frutas.

James abriu um pequeno sorriso, e falou.

- Me dá um pouco?

Lily riu do tom que James usou, e falou.

- Você nunca é capaz de descer na cozinha e pegar um pouco para si mesmo, não é?

O sorriso dele aumentou.

- Não.

Lily riu. Mas mesmo assim ela encheu a colher, e lentamente a levou até James. Para se aproximar, ela debruçou um pouco o corpo na direção do rapaz.

James abriu a boca, e recebeu a colherada de Lily. Mas, no instante que ele fechou a boca na colher, ele olhou para a garota. E seu semblante mudou completamente.

O sorriso morreu no rosto de James. Ele ficou sério, e olhava diretamente nos olhos de Lily. A garota sentiu algo inesperado. Parecia um calor que subia do estômago, e que ela não conseguia controlar. Sentiu seus lábios se entreabrirem, e ela parou de respirar.

Os dois ficaram nessa posição por alguns segundos. Olhos nos olhos. Até que James se afastou, e levantou num pulo. Ele parecia um tanto perturbado.

- Você tem razão. – ele falou, já andando em direção à porta. – Eu vou pegar uma tigela de salada para mim.

A frase de James fez Lily acordar. Ela não entendeu porque, mas falou imediatamente.

- James!

A própria garota não reconheceu sua voz. Estava diferente, falhada e mais densa. James parou de andar, aparentemente notando a forma que ela falou.

Sem saber o que fazer, Lily apenas falou.

- Trás... um copo de água para mim?

James concordou com a cabeça, e sumiu porta afora.

--

Sirius e Ellie subiram silenciosamente as escadas do hospital. Ellie finalmente largou a mão do rapaz. Ele ficou aliviado por um lado, já que precisava se concentrar no que ia fazer, mas ficou decepcionado por outro, já que perdeu o contato com a mão morna da garota.

Assim que chegaram ao andar correto, Ellie empurrou muito de leve a porta, abrindo apenas uma fresta. Ela observou, e falou baixinho.

- Beleza. Está limpo.

Os dois saíram andando silenciosamente. Passaram por várias portas, corredores. A cada vez que tinha que virar numa esquina, Ellie colocava a cabeça para ver se não vinha alguma pessoa. Para ela era mais fácil justificar a presença naquele andar, já que ela era voluntária do hospital. Os dois estavam a uma esquina do corredor que levava à ala psiquiátrica. Ellie novamente esticou a cabeça, para ver se estava tudo tranqüilo. Ela se movia lentamente. Sirius estava logo atrás da garota, esperando o sinal para prosseguirem.

Mas, em um segundo, Ellie voltou para trás repentinamente. Ela olhou para Sirius com expressão de desespero, e sussurrou, muito baixo e rápido.

- Vem vindo alguém!

Sirius mal pensou. Simplesmente abriu a primeira porta que viu. Por sorte ela não estava trancada. Ele pegou Ellie pelo braço, e a puxou para dentro. Ele depois fechou a porta da forma mais silenciosa que conseguiu.

Foi só aí que ele percebeu onde estavam. Era um cubículo miúdo. O lugar não era iluminado, mas eles conseguiam enxergar alguma coisa pela iluminação que passava pelas frestas da porta. Ele notou que o lugar tinha algumas prateleiras, com baldes, produtos de limpeza, algumas vassouras e outros objetos para faxina. Era um armário.

E, como poderia se supor o local era ínfimo. Tão pequeno que os dois ficaram colados um no outro, para caberem ali. E Sirius só notou isso quando abaixou a cabeça, e deu de cara com o rosto de Ellie muito próximo.

Vozes vinham do corredor. Provavelmente das pessoas que Ellie avistou, quando espiou o corredor. Mas Sirius não pensava nisso naquele instante. Ele só pensava no que estava acontecendo no armário.

Os corpos dos dois estavam quase colados. Ele sentia a respiração acelerada de Ellie na base do seu pescoço. E viu, mesmo com a iluminação precária, a garota levantando o rosto, e olhando para ele.

Fazia bem mais de um ano que eles não ficavam assim tão próximos. E Sirius não lembrava de alguma vez que eles tivessem ficado próximos daquela maneira. Quando eles eram crianças eles costumavam sair rolando no chão, brigando. Mas aquilo era completamente diferente.

- Sirius...

A voz dela saiu tão baixa, que Sirius achou que ela simplesmente deixou a palavra escapar, sem ter a real intenção de falar. Aquilo o fez reagir sem pensar. Ele começou a abaixar a cabeça, se aproximando do rosto dela. Não conseguia mais raciocinar. Apenas precisava daquele momento. Precisava do contato com ela.

Mas o toque que ele tanto ansiava não aconteceu. As vozes que eles tinham ouvido estavam passando exatamente na frente do armário que eles ocupavam. Ellie arregalou os olhos, e agarrou a mão de Sirius instintivamente.

Isso fez Sirius parar de se aproximar dela. E também o fez notar que ele estava segurando o braço dela desde que ele a puxou para dentro do armário.

A tensão continuava. As pessoas que conversavam no corredor pareciam ter parado um instante, e conversavam bem próximas dali. Mas, para a sorte da dupla, logo eles começaram a se afastar.

Sirius sentiu Ellie diminuindo a aperto em sua mão. Ele não queria, mas acabou soltando o braço dela. Mas não deixou de notar que ela olhou para ele no instante que ele interrompeu o contato.

Quando eles pararam de ouvir as vozes, eles resolveram arriscar uma olhada. Sirius, que estava mais perto da porta, a abriu um pouco, e espiou. O caminho estava livre.

Os dois deixaram o armário, e voltaram para seu caminho. Lentamente avançaram, e não foram mais interrompidos. Até finalmente visualizarem a ala psiquiátrica.

A porta do local estava fechada. E, pelo que Ellie sabia, permanecia trancada. Apenas os médicos e os seguranças tinham acesso à chave. E um dos seguranças ficava de guarda perto da entrada.

Ellie novamente olhou pela esquina, e viu o segurança. Não existia possibilidade de passarem na frente do corredor sem serem vistos. Fora que a chave ficava na mesa do segurança, então de nada adiantava passar sem ser percebido.

Ellie voltou para trás da parede. Olhou para Sirius, e pensou por um instante. Então sorriu de leve, e se aproximou do rapaz, para falar no ouvido dele.

Sirius tentou ignorar o arrepio que sentiu quando ouviu a voz sussurrada de Ellie colada ao seu ouvido. Tentou se concentrar no que ela dizia.

- Você vai ter que entrar sozinho. Vou arrumar alguma forma de distrair o guarda.

Ele franziu a testa, e falou.

- Como?

Ellie olhou para o rapaz, e respondeu.

- Eu me viro. Apenas fique de olho, para você conseguir chegar à mesa, e pegar a chave.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. Ellie então parou para pensar novamente. E um sorriso sacana apareceu em seus lábios.

A garota começou a desabotoar os primeiros botões do vestido. Sirius arregalou os olhos, mas ela apenas sorriu, e piscou para ele. Na seqüência ela soltou os cabelos que estavam presos, ajeitou o sutiã, e saiu andando em direção ao guarda.

Sirius ainda estava boquiaberto quando ouviu a voz de Ellie, falando em tom normal.

- Oi!

Imediatamente o rapaz esticou o pescoço para observar o que acontecia. Ellie chegou perto do segurança, e começou a conversar com ele.

- Eu sou nova aqui, e estou um pouco perdida... Será que você pode me ajudar?

Sirius viu o segurança dando uma olhada discreta na garota. Ellie exibia um sorriso enorme. Ela pegou uma mecha dos cabelos, e começou a brincar com ela entre os dedos. Sirius sentiu pena do guarda. Sabia que ele invariavelmente seria enganado pela garota.

- Ah. Claro. – o homem respondeu.

Mas Ellie ignorou a menção dele de seguir pelo corredor que ela veio. A garota abriu a boca, e rindo, falou.

- Oh meu Deus! Que vista fantástica!

Ela começou a andar em direção à janela. O segurança a seguiu, obviamente. E ela começou a tagarelar.

- Nossa, dá para ver tanta coisa aqui de cima! Eu nunca esperaria. E são tão bonitas as luzes da cidade...

Ela maliciosamente colocou a mão no ombro do guarda. Isso o obrigou a ficar de costas para a porta da ala psiquiátrica. Com a mão livre, Ellie fez sinal pelas costas, indicando para Sirius passar.

O rapaz se esgueirou silenciosamente até a mesa do guarda. Alcançou a chave, e foi até a porta. Fazendo o máximo de silêncio possível, ele abriu a porta. Antes de desaparecer, ele ainda ouviu Ellie falando, num tom mais alto, e fingindo estar se divertindo muito.

- E que prédio é aquele? Sabe, eu não conheço muita coisa por aqui...

--

Após longos minutos, James retornou da cozinha. Ele trazia uma tigela para ele, com as frutas, e um copo de água para Lily.

- Toma. – ele falou, estendendo o copo.

Ele ainda estava sério. Sentou de forma mais correta, e não esparramado com estava antes. E começou a comer em silêncio.

Lily estava mais recuperada. Ela estava prestando atenção no filme. Já tinha terminado de comer suas frutas. Bebeu um pouco de água, e depositou o copo numa mesinha que ficava ao lado do sofá.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos. Volta e meia Lily percebia que James desviava o olhar da televisão para observá-la. Mas logo voltava a encarar o filme.

Lily começou a ficar nervosa com aquela situação. Aquilo não era normal. James nunca ficava quieto, ele sempre estava falando ou fazendo alguma coisa. O fato de ele estar tão calado a estava incomodando. Então Lily criou coragem, e resolveu tentar descontrair o ambiente.

- Eu, você pede minha salada de frutas, mas não me oferece um pouco da sua?

James virou para ela, e falou.

- Você quer que eu pegue mais para você? Eu vou lá embaixo se você quiser.

Novamente uma reação estranha de James. Ele não costumava se oferecer para pegar nada para ela. Geralmente era ele enchendo a paciência da garota, pedindo para ela buscar algo para ele.

- Não... não precisa. – Lily falou.

Novo silêncio entre os dois. E Lily só fazia ficar cada vez mais nervosa com aquela situação. Ela passou a observar constantemente o rapaz. Até que finalmente falou.

- Você ficou chateado com o papai e a mamãe me deixarem no comando?

James franziu um pouco a testa quando ela falou "papai e mamãe", mas logo voltou à expressão original.

E demorou alguns instantes para responder.

- Não.

Desta vez quem franziu a testa foi Lily.

- Então qual é o problema?

James pareceu muito surpreso com a frase de Lily. Mas como ele não respondeu absolutamente nada, a garota prosseguiu.

- Você está muito estranho hoje. Pelos cantos, ficou o dia todo no quarto. A única coisa que eu consigo imaginar é que você ficou chateado com isso.

- Eu não estou chateado com isso.

Lily continuou olhando diretamente para ele.

- Então o que está te chateando?

- Nada está me chateando! – James retrucou.

Ele se voltou para a televisão, mas manteve a testa franzida. Lily suspirou, e ficou calada. Eles ficaram assistindo o filme por alguns minutos, até que Lily decidiu fazer algo. Sem pensar muito, ela simplesmente pulou para perto de James. O rapaz arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Lily!

A garota sorriu, e falou.

- Não quer falar por bem, vai falar por mal!

Ela alcançou a almofada que estava ao lado dela, e começou a bater nele com ela. Ela ainda tentava intercalar algumas cosquinhas, mas não conseguiu muita coisa.

A reação de James foi imediata. Ele agarrou a primeira almofada que viu, e passou a revidar. Os dois riam, e tentavam acertar um ao outro. Até o momento que Lily, tentando ficar ajoelhada no sofá, perdeu o equilíbrio, e caiu por cima de James. Os dois acabaram rolando do sofá para o tapete grosso e macio da sala de televisão. Apesar de James ter caído com as costas no tapete, quando eles acabaram de rolar Lily estava por baixo, com as costas no tapete, e James estava meio deitado por cima dela.

Nenhum dos dois esperava por algo assim. James lentamente ergueu o corpo. Mas não saiu de cima de Lily. Ele estava apoiando seu peso nos dois antebraços. E seu rosto estava a centímetros do de Lily.

Lily sentiu não só seu rosto, mas seu corpo inteiro ficar vermelho. Ela prendeu a respiração. Achava que, se respirasse, iria explodir. Seus olhos estavam pregados nos olhos de James. Ela podia ver o contorno ligeiramente acinzentado da íris do rapaz.

James mal piscava. Ele parecia hipnotizado. Lily não era mais capaz de pensamentos coesos naquele momento. Apenas entreabriu seus lábios. Queria falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Mas não era capaz. E parecia que James sofria do mesmo mal que ela.

Os dois ficaram naquela posição por alguns segundos. Para Lily, pareceram horas. Até que James, reagindo, simplesmente levantou, e falou, muito sério.

- Vou dormir. Boa noite.

Ele saiu andando pela sala de televisão. Lily levantou o tronco, mas permaneceu sentada no tapete. Ela só teve forças para uma palavra. E mesmo assim sua voz saiu falha e muito baixa.

- James...

Mas James desapareceu porta afora, sem olhar para trás.

Lily ficou alguns segundos estática. Apenas olhando a porta. Sem conseguir entender exatamente o que tinha acontecido. E, principalmente, sem entender o que ela estava sentindo.

--

Sirius aproximou-se da porta da ala psiquiátrica. Ele já tinha cumprido o seu objetivo naquele lugar. Tinha achado sua mãe. Mas essa era a última coisa que ele queria pensar naquele momento.

Novamente ele abriu a porta de foram silenciosa. Pode ouvir a voz de Ellie no corredor. A garota falava sem parar, provavelmente preocupada com algum eventual barulho que Sirius pudesse fazer. Ela já estava lá há alguns minutos, distraindo o guarda, e Sirius imaginou como ela conseguia inventar tanto assunto para entretê-lo. Mas, como era mais provável que o guarda estivesse entretido pelo decote da garota, o que ela falava era a menor preocupação naquele momento.

Ele visualizou a dupla ainda perto da janela. Ellie habilmente, tinha se colocado de frente para a porta da ala psiquiátrica. E o guarda continuava de costas. Ela estava recostada na janela, e tinha uma perna meia cruzada por cima da outra. O sorriso continuava inabalável.

- Eu vim para Londres tem pouco mais de um mês. Não conheço nada por aqui...

O guarda visivelmente encarava o decote da garota.

- Se você quiser eu te mostro a cidade. – ele falou.

Ellie sorriu novamente. Ela viu Sirius se aproximando da mesa da guarda, e depositando a chave no lugar. Lentamente, ele voltou para o corredor, e ficou esperando a garota por lá.

Ele só pode ouvir a conversa.

- Bem, querido... eu já vou.

- Mas já? – ele falou – Mas você nem me disse seu nome!

Sirius ouviu a risada de Ellie. E ela concluiu.

- Mas isso a gente deixa para nosso próximo encontro. Pode deixar que eu te procuro aqui...

E Sirius pode ouvir o barulho dos sapatos dela se aproximando. Ela virou a esquina, e encontrou Sirius com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. E eles ouviram o guarda falando, do outro lado.

- Vou ficar esperando...

Ellie revirou os olhos, e rapidamente começou a percorrer o caminho de volta.

Assim que eles alcançaram as escadas, Sirius não se conteve, e perguntou.

- Você vai encontrar ele de novo?

Ellie olhou para o rapaz, que tinha um ar risonho no rosto. Por mais surpreendida que ela estivesse, já que ela não lembrava a ultima vez que Sirius sorriu perto dela, ela ainda assim retrucou.

- Tá louco? Ainda bem que ele é guarda noturno. Nunca mais troco um turno nesse hospital...

--

Sirius e Ellie conseguiram fugir do hospital sem maiores problemas. A garota trocou de roupa numa velocidade incrível, já que não poderia ser flagrada por nenhuma das enfermeiras da ala infantil. Logo os dois estavam correndo pela rua. Ellie ria, carregando uma mochila com suas coisas nas costas, e seguindo Sirius que procurava sua moto no estacionamento.

Assim que eles chegaram à moto, pararam por um instante. Ellie ainda estava ofegante da corrida, mas sorria. Sirius olhou para a garota. Ele estava satisfeito. Era muito bom vê-la daquela forma.

Mas logo Ellie acalmou, e olhou para Sirius. E ela finalmente falou o que estava planejando desde que eles saíram do hospital.

- Sirius... e como foi... lá dentro?

Sirius ficou quieto por algum tempo. Seu bom humor desapareceu. Ele ficou muito sério.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

Ellie recuou o corpo por um instante. Mas resolveu fazer uma nova tentativa.

- Sirius... quem sabe conversar um pouco não ajuda...

Mas Sirius respondeu de forma violenta.

- Já disse que não quero falar sobre isso!

Desta vez Ellie resolveu que bastava. Ela sempre relevava as grosserias de Sirius, já que Remus sempre pedia para ela não brigar com o amigo, e piorar ainda mais as coisas. Mas aquilo já era demais. Ela só queria ajudar, e tinha acabado de fazer um enorme favor para o rapaz. Não existia justificativa para aquela reação dele.

- Ei, não precisa gritar! – ela respondeu, elevando o tom de voz.

- Se eu estou gritando é por que você fica teimando no mesmo assunto! – ele respondeu, no mesmo tom.

Ellie estava ficando cada vez mais brava. E continuou.

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar!

- E quem pediu sua ajuda? – ele falou, novamente ríspido.

- Você! Você pediu minha ajuda, seu mal educado!

Sirius então percebeu o que estava fazendo. Ele estava agindo da mesma forma que sempre agia com ela. Ela só estava tentando ajudar. E ele evitava isso para não se envolver ainda mais com ela. Só que, nesse caso, ele mesmo a tinha envolvido. E conhecendo a persistência da garota, ela não ia desistir tão fácil.

Só que ele não se acalmou o suficiente para falar num tom de voz normal. Mesmo tendo passado vários segundos da última frase dela, ele ainda falou num tom bravo.

- Eu... ah, deixa para lá. Além do que, não existe motivo para essa discussão. Minha mãe nem é minha mãe mesmo, então eu nem ligo. Tanto faz se ela está viva ou morta.

Sirius estava falando aquilo apenas para evitar sentir o que sentiu ao ver a mãe deitava na cama do hospital. Era algo que ele esperava nunca mais sentir. Só que Ellie não sabia daquilo. Ela abriu a boca, chocada. E, quando falou, sua voz estava baixa e fraca.

- Você... não deveria dizer isso.

Sirius não entendeu imediatamente o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. Mas, quando a compreensão o atingiu, ele sentiu um enorme remorso. Imediatamente ele abriu a boca para falar, mas Ellie prosseguiu.

- Você tem idéia de como é afortunado por ter essa chance? Você pode... dizer adeus. Ela sobreviveu, Sirius. Você vai sempre ter essa chance.

Sirius sabia o que ela estava falando. Ellie tinha perdido os pais quando ela tinha apenas seis anos. E ele lembrava de como a garota ficou naquela época.

- Eu... não queria... – ele falava, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- E mesmo o seu pai. – ela continuou – Ele não te abandonou. Ele não teve essa escolha. Ele ficou doente. E sua mãe. Também não é culpa dela.

Sirius se aproximou da garota, e falou, baixo.

- Não foi culpa dos seus pais também.

Aquilo teve efeito imediato na garota. Ela parecia ter atingido um pico de raiva que ele nunca tinha visto. E explodiu, gritando.

- Não foi culpa deles! Lógico que foi! Por acaso não era escolha deles viver a vida daquela forma? Eles precisavam de tudo aquilo? Eles me largavam, Sirius! Preferiam passar o tempo deles explorando uma maldita montanha, ou num safári na África do que cuidar de mim!

Sirius se aproximou um pouco mais, só que ela continuava esbravejando.

- Aventureiros, Playboys! Todo mundo conhecia os dois, eles eram amigos de todo mundo! Passavam a vida de país em país. Mas me deixavam pra trás! Para meus avós cuidarem. Agora me responde, eles me amavam? Eu acho que não. Senão eu não teria que chorar em frente a túmulos vazios!

Sirius agora estava quase encostado nela. E viu que ela estava à beira das lágrimas. Ele falou, numa voz suave.

- Foi um acidente, Ellie. Eles não queriam morrer.

Sirius lentamente esticou os braços, e começou a envolvê-la. Ela resistiu por um instante, mas logo se deixou abraçar. Imediatamente as lágrimas correram pelos seus olhos, e ela começou a falar, desta vez sem gritar.

- Eu... eu não quero. Não quero ser igual a eles. – ela apoiou a cabeça no peito de Sirius, e continuou falando – Todas as vezes que eu faço algo... insensato... impensado... selvagem... eu fico... eu não posso ser igual a eles! Eu não quero... eu não quero deixar... ninguém para trás.

Sirius a apertou em seus braços. Passou suavemente a mãos pelos cabelos dela. Apenas sussurrou, bem baixinho.

- Você não é igual a ninguém. Você é única.

Ellie levantou um pouco a cabeça. Olhou para Sirius diretamente nos olhos. Ele sentiu um aperto enorme no peito. Era doloroso demais vê-la chorar. Mas ele acariciou mais uma vez os cabelos dela, e falou.

- E não deixe ninguém de dizer o contrário.

Ellie voltou a repousar a cabeça no ombro do rapaz. E percebeu que nunca tinha se sentido tão segura na vida.

--

Lily estava deitada em sua cama. Já passava, e muito, da meia noite. Mas ela simplesmente não conseguia pregar os olhos. Ela não estava preocupada com a ausência de Sirius, que ainda não tinha chegado em casa. Ela estava pensando no que aconteceu na sala de televisão. Com James.

Lily repassou a cena milhares de vezes em sua cabeça. Mas não conseguia chegar à conclusão nenhuma.

Ela e James eram irmãos. Bem, não biologicamente. Mas foram criados como irmãos. Mas, então, por que era tão difícil para ela chama-lo assim? E por que ela sentia que Sirius era seu irmão de verdade, e James, não?

Mas, obviamente, Lily não chegou à conclusão nenhuma a respeito do assunto.

A garota se revirou na cama. Abraçou seu ursinho de pelúcia favorito. E tentou fechar os olhos para dormir.

Sim, dormir era uma boa idéia. Pela manhã, certamente suas dúvidas seriam resolvidas, e ela provavelmente riria desse assunto.

Mas, assim que fechou os olhos, a única coisa que Lily conseguiu pensar foi nos olhos castanhos acinzentados de James Potter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Música do capítulo:**

**You are everything – The Stylistics **

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Um beijo a todos!**

**Pri.**


	5. A fantástica idéia de James

**Olá pessoal!**

**Sei que dei uma sumida... mas voltei! E com um novo capítulo para vocês. Espero que se divirtam lendo. :)**

**Qualquer dúvida ou esclarecimento, eu estou às ordens. Podem mandar, que eu responde assim que puder!**

**Ah, gostaria de agradecer minhas queridas amigas leitoras, que sempre trocam idéia comigo, e me ajudam muito na hora de escrever os capítulos. Obrigada garotas! Adoro muito vocês!!**

**E obrigada a todos os outros leitores. É um prazer escrever para vocês!**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**

**Priscila Black**

Cap. 4 – A fantástica idéia de James.

Lily teve a impressão de ter fechado seus olhos por apenas um segundo. Tinha passado boa parte da noite pensando, e rolando de um lado para o outro de sua cama, sem conseguir dormir. Tanto que ouviu quando Sirius chegou, por volta de uma e meia da manhã. Por mais silencioso que o irmão tivesse sido, ela ainda conseguiu ouvir os passos abafados, mas seguros, vindo do corredor. Nesse aspecto, ela até ficou mais tranqüila. Pela forma como entrou em casa, Sirius não aparentava ter bebido naquela noite.

O problema é que a preocupação com Sirius não era exatamente o que dificultou seu sono. O problema era outro. Infelizmente, o problema atendia pelo nome de James Potter.

Lily não conseguia entender porque James tinha reagido daquela forma, na sala de televisão. E, o pior de tudo, ela mesma não compreendia porque tinha reagido da forma que reagiu. Porque ela achou que explodiria. Porque ficou vermelha. Porque não conseguia falar, e sentia sua garganta seca.

Lily nunca tinha sentido algo parecido antes. Em momento algum de sua vida. Então porque diabos esses sintomas esquisitos tinham aparecido no momento que ela brincava com James?

E, para maior dúvida ainda, por que exatamente com James?

Era isso que ela não entendia. Em primeiro lugar, ela não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo. E não compreendia porque sentia isso ao lado de James.

A garota ainda mal tinha aberto os olhos. E os pensamentos da noite anterior já tomavam conta de sua mente.

Sem uma resposta para suas dúvidas, ela resolveu tentar se distrair. Esticou o corpo na cama, espreguiçou-se, e levantou.

Quando estava caminhando para o banheiro, ela deu uma olhada rápida para relógio. Já passava das dez da manhã. Ela imaginou que a copeira já devia ter até retirado a mesa de café da manhã. Tratou de lavar apressadamente seu rosto, tirar a camisola, e vestir suas roupas.

Ela saiu de seu quarto, e desceu velozmente as escadas de sua casa. Chegou à sala de jantar, e, para sua surpresa, encontrou uma pessoa sentada à mesa, comendo tranquilamente o desjejum.

- Bom dia. – Sirius falou. Sua voz parecia mais animada que de costume, apesar dele não estar sorrindo.

Lily ficou surpresa com o fato do irmão já estar acordado. Sirius costumava ficar no quarto até a hora do almoço (que ele costumava ignorar), deitado inerte em sua cama, mesmo que estivesse acordado.

- Bom dia, Sirius. – ela respondeu. Ela queria saber o que estava causando a melhora visível no irmão, mas tinha receio em tocar no assunto, e fazê-lo recuperar os antigos hábitos ruins. – Dormiu bem?

Sirius franziu ligeiramente a testa, relembrando a noite anterior. Não poderia responder de forma honesta a pergunta de Lily, até porque a noite anterior tivera um sabor agridoce para ele. Ele finalmente estava com quem queria, mas não podia falar para ela tudo que queria falar. Então apenas respondeu de forma vaga.

- Acho que sim.

- Que bom. – Lily falou. A expressão normal de Sirius a encorajou, e ela finalmente tocou no assunto que estava evitando com o irmão há alguns dias – Sirius... eu queria falar com você sobre aquele dia... que eu subi no telhado e nós... conversamos.

Sirius se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. O dia em questão foi o dia que ela o flagrou fumando maconha. Eles não tinham tocado no assunto desde o ocorrido. E Sirius esperava honestamente que Lily já tivesse deixado isso de lado, já que o comportamento dele tinha melhorado nos últimos dias. Aparentemente, não.

Sirius tentou desviar o assunto, falando.

- Ah, Lily, deixa isso pra lá. Não aconteceu de novo, aconteceu?

Mas Lily estava séria, e respondeu.

- E como eu posso saber? Você saiu ontem a noite, só voltou de madrugada.

Sirius abriu a boca imediatamente, mas não falou nada. Ele não podia dizer o que tinha feito na noite anterior. Mesmo que dizer que estava com Ellie provavelmente deixaria Lily tranqüila na questão sobre drogas, ele não tinha como explicar _porque_ estava com a garota. Ele não queria revelar que tinha ido ao hospital visitar sua mãe biológica, e que Ellie o ajudou a entrar escondido na ala psiquiátrica. Ele não podia contar que ele e Ellie conversaram, e que ela acabou chorando em seu ombro, lembrando dos pais. E, principalmente, ele não tinha como explicar que, em vez de voltarem direto para casa, eles tinham saído do hospital para um pub, onde passaram boa parte da noite conversando, e perderam completamente a noção de tempo. Como ele explicaria isso sem demonstrar claramente como estava feliz em ter passado a noite na companhia de Ellie?

Não, ele não podia contar para a irmã. Lily era perceptiva demais para ele arriscar. Se ela desconfiasse de seus reais sentimentos por Ellie, toda a dinâmica de vida que a turma de amigos partilhava ruiria. E nada voltaria a ser o mesmo.

Sirius não poderia arriscar. Até porque ele tinha certeza que Ellie não retribuía seus sentimentos. Não importando a esperança vã que ele sentia de tempos em tempos, ou quando Ellie fazia algo inesperado ou carinhoso com ele. Algo que estava se tornado cada vez mais freqüente nos últimos dias.

- Mas eu nem bebi. Só fiquei... conversando. – ele não mentiu nesse ponto.

- Sirius... – Lily falou, achando que aquela era só uma desculpa.

Mas Sirius a impediu de prosseguir. Ele se adiantou, e começou a falar.

- Olha, Lily, eu não estou me comportando melhor?

Lily não podia discordar. Sirius estava bem melhor nos últimos dias. Estava interagindo com os irmãos e a família, e até tinha ido ao passeio em Brighton.

- Sim, mas...

Novamente ela foi cortada pelo irmão.

- Então eu acho que você não tem nada com que se preocupar. – ele concluiu.

Mas Lily observou atentamente o rosto de Sirius. Ela tinha a vívida impressão que ele estava escondendo algo. Ou que estava evitando algum assunto de propósito. Ficou alguns segundos apenas olhando, então finalmente falou.

- Sirius... você quer me contar alguma coisa?

Apesar da corrente gelada que percorreu seu corpo, Sirius manteve a calma aparente. Lily tinha que ser sempre assim, tão perceptiva? Aquilo era mesmo uma droga. Ele não poderia deixar nenhum gesto em falso escapar. E apenas desejar que Lily sequer tocasse no nome da melhor amiga.

- Não. – ele respondeu. E, mesmo assim refez a lista mental de tudo que estava escondendo da irmã naquele momento: o estado de sua mãe, a invasão ao hospital e, o pior de tudo, a paixão platônica que ele nutria pela sua vizinha, amiga e namorada de seu melhor amigo. Ellie.

- Por que você sabe que pode me contar o que quiser, Sirius. – Lily assegurou.

"Não, não posso. Você ficaria horrorizada." Ele pensou, mas não falou. Tentando encerrar o assunto de vez, ele falou.

- Eu sei.

- Eu estou aqui para te ajudar. – ela falou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Ninguém pode." Ele pensou. Mas, para tentar deixar Lily satisfeita, ele forçou um sorriso, e falou.

- Obrigado.

Lily pareceu satisfeita com a resposta dele. E finalmente desviou o assunto.

- Então, você tem algum plano para hoje? Quer fazer alguma coisa?

Sirius sorriu de lado muito rapidamente, já que, se dependesse de sua vontade imediata, ele estaria tocando a campainha da casa em frente naquele exato momento. Mas logo voltou à expressão normal, e respondeu, sem dar muito importância.

- Sem planos.

Lily sacudiu os próprios ombros, e concordou.

- É, eu também.

Sirius sorriu brevemente, e falou.

- Acho que o James foi o único que acordou com um objetivo hoje...

Lily franziu a testa imediatamente à menção do nome de James. E perguntou, muito rápido.

- Que objetivo?

Por sorte, Sirius não notou a apreensão impressa no rosto da garota. E respondeu normalmente.

- Ele acordou bem cedo. Só o ouvi saindo com o carro, e nem levantei da cama. Ele devia ter algum compromisso.

Lily manteve a testa franzida. Por que James tinha saído de casa tão cedo, sem falar com ninguém?

---------------------------------

Ellie ainda estava deitada em sua cama. Já fazia tempo que estava acordada, mas ainda não reunira coragem suficiente para deixar o conforto de seus lençóis e travesseiros. Ela parecia uma criança, cercada de almofadas numa cama grande demais para ela. E observava quase sem piscar o teto do quarto. Estava lembrando-se da noite anterior.

Se alguém pudesse prever o futuro, e contasse para a jovem que ela passaria a noite anterior na companhia de Sirius Black, ela provavelmente riria, e questionaria o poder de vidência da pessoa. Só que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Ela e Sirius saíram do hospital, e acabaram indo parar num pub. Tudo começou com a crise de choro que ela teve, lembrando dos pais. Então Sirius propôs que eles parassem em algum lugar, para que comprassem uma água para ela. O primeiro lugar disponível era um pub. Eles entraram no local, e a parada para a água acabou virando uma conversa de horas a fio. Ela conversou com o rapaz sobre seus pais, lembrou da infância. Sirius contou algumas coisas sobre sua própria infância, quando ainda não morava com os Potter. Ellie ficou impressionada por perceber que não sabia praticamente nada sobre esse assunto. E ficou chateada ao ouvir Sirius contando sobre como se sentia sozinho, morando na enorme mansão dos Black, apenas com seu pai e sua mãe. E ela sorriu quando o rapaz contou, sorrindo, que encontrou em James o irmão que ele sempre sonhou em ter.

Quando eles perceberam, já era quase uma da manhã. Eles pagaram a conta, e subiram na moto do rapaz, em direção a casa. Despediram-se em frente à casa de Ellie. Sirius sorriu de forma muito breve, e agradeceu a ajuda de Ellie. A garota ficou tão impressionada com a mudança de atitude do rapaz que demorou mais de uma hora para dormir. E, ao acordar, ainda pensava na noite anterior.

Naquele momento, ela estava pensando especificamente em como, inesperadamente, ela se sentiu confortável na companhia de Sirius. Até alguns dias atrás, Sirius parecia desprezá-la. Agora ele a tratava, mesmo que com certa distância, novamente como uma amiga. E ela estava surpresa em como isso a deixava satisfeita.

Ela estava perdida no pensamento de como tinha se sentido protegida no momento em que Sirius a consolou, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Ela franziu a testa por um segundo, e um pensamento rápido e inesperado lhe ocorreu. Ela imaginou que poderia ser Sirius, indo acordá-la. Mas rapidamente percebeu que seria muito mais fácil ser sua avó, então respondeu.

- Já estou acordada, vó! Desço para o café daqui a pouco!

Mas a voz que a respondeu não era da sua avó. Era uma voz masculina.

- Ellie? Você está decente? Posso entrar?

Ellie levantou num pulo. Sua garganta ficou seca imediatamente. E o nervosismo tomou conta de seu corpo.

- Eu... – ela falou, sem saber o que dizer. – Já vou abrir.

Ela percorreu o caminho até a porta num instante. Nem se lembrou de vestir um roupão ou o penhoar que estava jogado em cima da cadeira próxima à cama. Abriu a porta de camisola mesmo.

Parado, do lado de fora do quarto, o rapaz a esperava. E ele falou, assim que ela abriu a porta.

- Você ainda estava dormindo?

Ellie não respondeu de imediato. Sua mente buscava continuamente algo para dizer. Mas nada parecia bom o suficiente.

- Eu...

Ele se aproximou, e beijou de leve seus lábios. Ela nem reagiu. Apenas saiu do caminho, permitindo a passagem do namorado. Quando finalmente conseguiu falar, o melhor que pode fazer foi.

- Oi Remy.

Remus entrou no quarto, e viu a cama da namorada desarrumada. Ele sorriu, e falou.

- Você estava _mesmo_ dormindo até agora?

Ellie, por falta de argumentos melhores, falou.

- Estava.

Ele riu brevemente, e falou.

- Eu não consigo entender como você consegue dormir tanto. Eu não conseguiria ficar tanto tempo assim na cama.

Ellie não pensou antes de responder.

- Ei, eu fui dormir tarde ontem!

Remus fez uma expressão de ligeira curiosidade. E perguntou.

- Foi? Por que, ficou assistindo televisão até tarde?

Um retrospecto muito acelerado da noite anterior percorreu a mente da garota. A invasão no hospital. O choro no ombro de Sirius. A longa e agradável conversa no pub. A volta para casa, na moto de Sirius, em que ela sentiu o vento no rosto e lembrou de como gostava daquela sensação.

O que ele não notou foi o denominador comum em todas essas lembranças. Sirius Black.

Mesmo sem achar que precisava esconder o que tinha feito na noite anterior de Remus, ela sequer cogitou contar o ocorrido para o namorado. E não conseguiu perceber que isso tinha menos a ver com o pedido de segredo de Sirius que sua própria disposição de contar a verdade para Remus.

- É... fiquei. – ela mentiu.

Mas Remus não percebeu nada. Ele estava ali por dois motivos. O primeiro era óbvio, ele estava indo ver a namorada. Mas o segundo envolvia algo bem mais delicado. Ele queria conversar sobre o "quase" ocorrido na casa dele, dois dias antes. E, neste quase ocorrido, Ellie tinha sumariamente agarrado o namorado, mas acabou desistindo e fugindo sem explicação antes que eles chegassem até o fim.

Então Remus precisava ser cuidadoso ao tratar do assunto. Ele sentou na cama de Ellie, que permaneceu em pé. Ela parecia estar prevendo o rumo que a conversa invariavelmente tomaria.

- Ellie... eu queria conversar com você...

Mas a garota o interrompeu imediatamente.

- Você dormiu bem? Você parece cansado. – foi o melhor que ela conseguiu, sob pressão.

Remus inspirou por um instante, e respondeu.

- Eu acordei cedo para praticar. – ele respondeu brevemente. – Mas eu queria mesmo é falar...

- Você devia diminuir o ritmo. Você está de férias, devia descansar um pouco do piano também. – ela falou, dizendo as primeiras coisas que lhe vieram à cabeça.

Remus ficou sério, e falou.

- Você sabe que eu tenho que praticar. Vou ajudar a Sra. Clark na apresentação do estúdio dela. Vai ser um evento muito importante, e eu tenho que treinar.

Ellie sabia disso. E sabia que Remus estava muito satisfeito em participar de uma apresentação tão importante. O Estúdio de Balé da Sra. Clark era o estúdio particular mais conceituado de Londres, e a apresentação seria no fim do verão, no _Royal Opera House_. Ele tocaria junto com a orquestra em dois momentos da apresentação beneficente, e era uma enorme honra para alguém tão jovem.

Ellie desviou o olhar. Ela sabia o quanto o namorado estava animado. Mas era muito difícil para ela arranjar algum assunto que impedisse Remus de tocar no delicado assunto. E ela o evitava por não saber o que dizer. Ela mesma não conseguiu compreender porque saiu correndo da casa do namorado daquela forma. E tudo ficou ainda pior quando Lily sugeriu que o motivo poderia ser o fato de Remus não ser o cara certo para ela.

- Eu sei... – ela falou, com a voz fraca.

- Você devia estar me apoiando neste momento. Não me falando para jogar tudo para o alto. Será que você pensa que, só porque eu estou de férias, não tenho nenhuma responsabilidade? – Remus prosseguiu, visivelmente chateado.

Ellie sentiu um enorme remorso ao ouvir aquilo. Ela, em momento algum, pensou em sugerir que Remus desistisse de sua apresentação. Mas o desespero a fez falar qualquer coisa que lhe viesse à cabeça. E a última coisa que ela queria era magoar Remus.

- Desculpe. Eu não quis dizer isso, Remy... Nem sei por que falei. Eu sei como isso é importante para...

Mas Remus a interrompeu, e prosseguiu.

- Pois não parece saber. – ele falou, ácido. Ele sabia que estava sendo duro demais com ela, mas não conseguiu evitar. Estava meio que descontando a frustração de perceber que Ellie estava fugindo do problema real.

A garota imediatamente baixou a cabeça. Murmurou, em resposta.

- Desculpe.

Remus levantou da cama, e parou de frente para a namorada. Tocou o queixo dela suavemente, e levantou o rosto da garota. E ele falou, com uma voz bem mais normal, mas que ainda assim transmitia um pouco de superioridade.

- Tudo bem. Eu te desculpo. Eu sei que você entende como essa apresentação é algo sério.

Ele a puxou para um abraço suave, e Ellie o envolveu com os braços. Mas não conseguiu evitar o pensamento que sempre lhe ocorria quando uma situação assim acontecia.

Ela detestava a maneira como Remus a tratava como uma criança de cinco anos quando eles discutiam. E ele sempre a tratava assim nessas situações.

Ellie pensou que Lily certamente não iria utilizar a alcunha "casal perfeito" ao se referir a ela e Remus, se pudesse presenciar a cena que tinha acabado de acontecer.

----------------------------------

Emmeline acordou muito cedo naquele dia. Ela estava se sentindo muito culpada desde a bronca que levara da mãe, e passou a acordar muito cedo para praticar, todas as manhãs. Passava horas a fio no porão de sua casa. Ensaiando ininterruptamente. Tanto que até sua mãe notou. E foi parabenizar o esforço da filha durante aquela manhã.

Emmeline só notou a presença da mãe, parada ao pé da escada, quando terminou sua série de saltos. Ela foi andando até a mãe, que exibia um sorriso satisfeito.

- Agora sim você parece estar entrando em forma. – ela disse.

Emmeline não falou nada, e a mãe prosseguiu.

- Aposto que se você praticar um pouco mais o último salto, a execução vai ficar perfeita.

Emmy apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ela estava reunindo coragem para falar o que queria. Mas ela sempre ficava apreensiva ao falar algo relacionado a balé com a mãe. Em parte, isso se devia ao fato da Sra. Vance ter sido uma famosa bailarina quando jovem. Mas, por outro lado, Emmy sempre achava a mãe um pouco assustadora mesmo...

- Mãe... – ela tentou, mas sem muita coragem para prosseguir.

- Fale, querida.

- É que... bem, eu estava pensando... talvez fosse uma boa idéia...

A Sra. Vance olhou diretamente para a filha, e falou, de forma direta.

- Como eu vou saber se é uma boa idéia se você nem consegue falar?

A frase deixou a jovem desconcertada. Não que aquilo fosse exatamente uma novidade. Mas Emmeline sempre se sentia mais pressionada quando a mãe lhe dava respostas daquele jeito.

Após alguns segundos, ela conseguiu se recuperar, e falar.

- Eu acho que seria bom treinar num estúdio. Um estúdio profissional, eu quero dizer.

Emmy se encolheu ligeiramente. Estava esperando um enorme discurso de sua mãe, dizendo que seu pai tinha comprado aquela casa por causa do estúdio de balé no porão, que ele tinha pagado um valor absurdo apenas para dar à filha a melhor condição de treino possível. Mas, felizmente, esse discurso não aconteceu. A Sra. Vance ficou quieta por alguns segundos, e, sacudindo lentamente a cabeça, falou.

- Sim... é uma boa idéia...

Emmeline respirou aliviada. Menos um problema. Mas logo a Sra. Vance estava falando novamente.

- Eu vou providenciar um local adequado para você. Logicamente você não pode treinar num estúdio qualquer, tem que ser um local conceituado o suficiente.

Emmeline arregalou os olhos imediatamente. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas perdeu a coragem. Mas sua mãe não deixou esse fato passar despercebido, tanto que falou.

- O que foi?

A garota não teve nenhuma saída senão contar o que estava pensando. E previu que o resultado poderia ser muito ruim.

- É que eu... bem, eu já tenho um lugar em mente.

A Sra. Vance franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Como assim você tem um lugar em mente? Você acabou de chegar à cidade, não conhece nada!

Emmeline, mesmo sabendo o problema que poderia ser causado, não podia fugir naquele momento. Então respondeu.

- Bem... é que o Remus... – sua mãe franziu a testa no mesmo instante, mas ela explicou muito rápido – nosso vizinho, da casa ao lado. É que ele falou que a mãe dele é amiga da dona de um estúdio aqui em Londres. Um bom estúdio.

A Sra. Vance ainda tinha a testa franzida. Ela demorou um instante para falar, como se tivesse escolhendo muito bem cada palavra.

- E que estúdio é esse? Quem o dirige?

Essa era uma pergunta fácil de responder. Remus tinha dado mais detalhes sobre o local quando eles tinham saído para passear pelo bairro.

- A própria dona, a Sra. Clark. Ela foi primeira bailarina do _Royal Ballet_.

Emmy viu sua mãe descontraindo a testa, e apresentando leve surpresa. Tanto que ela falou, num tom mais normal.

- Você quer dizer Amelia Clark?

Emmeline viu que a mãe estava convencida apenas pelo tom de voz. E ela sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando.

- Ela mesma.

A Sra. Vance agora não escondia certa admiração. Emmy sabia pouco sobre Amelia Clark, mas sabia que ela tinha sido famosa, e que era muito bem conceituada.

- Certo, certo... eu vou descobrir onde fica esse estúdio, e acerto todos os detalhes depois.

Emmeline franziu a testa. A mãe, agora demonstrando clara impaciência, falou.

- O que foi desta vez?

- É que... bem, o Remus ficou de me levar lá, já que ele conhece a Sra. Clark...

Emmy viu os olhos de sua mãe se estreitando, e ela soube imediatamente o que viria a seguir. Então ela resolveu prevenir a frase da mãe se adiantando.

- Ele provavelmente vai levar a namorada também. Elladora, que mora na casa branca grande. O avô dela é o diretor de Hogwarts, e eu devo ficar na sala dela assim que as aulas começarem. Ela é muito legal.

A Sra. Vance analisava atentamente a expressão da filha. Parecia querer ler algo no rosto da garota. Emmy tentou agüentar firme. E logo a mãe estava perguntando.

- Ela é a de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis?

Emmeline concordou com a cabeça muito rápido. E a mãe prosseguiu.

- Apesar do físico perfeito, ela é muito alta para ser uma bailarina. O que ela iria fazer num estúdio de balé?

Emmy engoliu a alfinetada, e falou, tentando, mais para si mesma que para a mãe, dizer as palavras da forma mais displicente que conseguiu.

- Ela não dança, mas eles são namorados. Eles ficam juntos o tempo todo.

-------------------------------------

Lily passou boa parte daquela manhã com Sirius. O irmão estava mexendo em sua moto, e Lily resolveu ficar assistindo. Não que ela exatamente estivesse entendendo o que ele fazia, revirando ferramentas e desmontando peças. Sirius falou que a moto precisava de alguns ajustes, e Lily não contestou. Desta forma, ela conseguia resolver algumas questões que a perturbava.

O fato de Sirius resolver trabalhar na moto na parte de fora da garagem resolvia a questão da vigília à caixa de correio. Lily observava discretamente, de tempos em tempos, os dois lados da rua, e ficava atenta a qualquer movimentação suspeita. Se seu admirador secreto resolvesse aparecer, ela estaria de olho.

A segunda questão envolvia a vigília ao próprio Sirius. Ela queria ter certeza que o irmão estava realmente bem. E, ao vê-lo trabalhar animado em sua moto, ela viu que realmente a melhora no humor dele poderia ser constante, e não circunstancial. Mesmo que em alguns momentos ele parecesse um pouco angustiado, esses momentos passavam assim que ele se concentrava em alguma peça, ou em limpar as mãos cheias de graxa.

A terceira questão, bem, Lily não conseguia nem pensar mesmo como uma questão. Era uma enorme interrogação. E ela atendia pelo nome de James. Primeiro, o clima bizarro que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. E agora, ele simplesmente sumia durante toda a manhã, sem dar sinal de vida, ou aviso de onde tinha ido. Lily estava começando a ficar preocupada.

- Sirius... – ela começou a falar, depois de um longo silêncio – você não tem nem idéia de onde o James se enfiou?

Sirius pegou um pano encardido, e limpou as mãos precariamente. Ele passou as costas da mão na testa, e falou.

- Não, Lily. Mas ele com certeza aparece para o almoço.

Lily abriu a boca para falar, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Ela viu a porta da casa dos Dumbledore abrindo, e viu Ellie e Remus saindo de lá. Por um instante, ela achou que nenhum dos dois estava com uma expressão muito feliz, mas logo ela viu a melhor amiga sorrindo, e vindo na direção deles.

O casal atravessou a rua, e se juntou aos irmãos. Lily notou que Sirius imediatamente alcançou o pano encardido, e tentava, em vão, limpar melhor as mãos.

- Oi! – Ellie falou, animada. Seu sorriso estava radiante naquele momento.

- Oi Ellie. Oi Remus. – Lily cumprimentou.

- Ei. – Sirius falou, com uma voz meio estranha. Ele ainda tinha o pano sujo nas mãos, e parecia não saber o que fazer com ele.

Ellie foi diretamente até ele, e falou, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

- Mexendo na moto? O que você está fazendo com ela?

Sirius ficou sem reação por um instante, mas logo começou a mostrar para a garota seu trabalho até então.

- É só um ajuste rápido no motor. Termino hoje mesmo.

Ela parecia muito interessada naquilo. Tanto que Lily percebeu. E ela viu que Remus ficou um pouquinho afastado, olhou por um instante para a moto, depois desviou o olhar para a rua. Lily aproximou-se do amigo, e falou.

- Remus... – ela falou, num tom baixo – Está tudo bem?

Remus manteve o olhar por um instante na rua, e respondeu.

- Sim, sim.

Lily franziu a testa. Ela voltou o rosto para trás, ao ouvir o riso de Ellie, seguido de sua voz.

- Me deixa tentar encaixar...

Sirius franziu a testa por um instante, e falou, num tom levemente incerto.

- Vai... sujar sua mão.

A garota deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- E daí?

Sirius então cedeu, e mostrou para ela como as duas peças encaixavam. Ele estava explicando o funcionamento das peças quando Lily voltou sua atenção novamente a Remus. Curiosamente, ele não observava a cena entre o irmão de Lily e a namorada. Ele olhava na direção da casa dele.

Lily tentou novamente.

- Você parece meio... chateado com alguma coisa. Se quiser conversar...

Remus olhou para Lily, e lhe ofereceu um sorriso. Apesar de extremamente convincente, Lily ainda achou que ele estava chateado com alguma coisa.

- Eu sei. Mas está tudo bem, Lily.

Lily ia começar um novo assunto quando algo chamou sua atenção. Não só a sua, mas a de Remus também. Um enorme caminhão entrou na rua tranqüila em que eles moravam. Aquilo não era muito comum. Tanto que os dois franziram a testa.

- O que é aquilo? – Remus falou.

Lily estreitou os olhos, mas não conseguia identificar o que o caminhão trazia. Ele vinha se aproximando, fazendo bastante barulho. Até Sirius e Ellie, que estavam concentrados na moto, viraram para olhar. A garota, que já estava sentada no chão, e estava com as mãos sujas de graxa, falou.

- Não parece caminhão de mudança.

Lily andou um pouco pela entrada da garagem, para ter uma visão melhor.

- Não, definitivamente não é um caminhão de mudança.

Sirius levantou, acompanhado de Ellie. Os dois e Remus foram até Lily, e os quatro ficaram parados, vendo o caminhão se aproximando cada vez mais.

Então Lily teve um mau pressentimento. E ele foi imediatamente confirmado quando o caminhão parou exatamente na frente dos jovens, e ela pode ver que um carro seguia o veículo. O carro de seu pai.

E dentro do carro vinha, obviamente, James. E ele tinha um sorriso particularmente grande naquele momento.

Lily estava tão distraída com a expressão de James, que nem notou que vários homens saíam da parte traseira do caminhão. E eles começaram imediatamente a descarregar o conteúdo do caminhão.

James encostou o carro em frente à casa, e saltou já rindo. Foi só aí que Lily percebeu a movimentação ao redor dela. E sua reação foi imediata.

- James!

O rapaz estava dando instruções aos homens do caminhão. Ele terminou sua frase, e se aproximou dos irmãos e amigos. Seu sorriso continuava inabalável.

- Oi galera! – ele falou, animado.

Antes que os amigos pudessem demonstrar qualquer reação, Lily se adiantou, e começou a falar, rápida e nervosamente.

- James, o que significa isso? Dá pra explicar?

Mas James sorria como um garoto no dia de Natal. Sem se importar com o nervosismo de Lily, ele apenas respondeu.

- Surpresa!

A raiva de Lily começou a crescer. Ela foi ficando ligeiramente vermelha, e colocou as duas mãos na cintura. Isso não era um bom sinal. Quando falou, sua voz escapou por entre os dentes.

- Explica neste instante.

Mas James não respondeu instantaneamente. Os funcionários começaram a transportar materiais de construção, grandes pedaços de madeira, pás e outros materiais que a garota nunca tinha visto antes. Quando uma pequena escavadeira desceu do caminhão, Lily deu um grito. Sua paciência tinha acabado.

- JAMES!

O rapaz, que já indicava o caminho para os funcionários, voltou-se para a ruiva. E o mistério finalmente parecia prestes a acabar.

- O que foi?

Ela nem precisou falar nada. Faíscas voavam de seus olhos. James achou que já tinha se divertido o suficiente, e acabou com a curiosidade de todos.

- Ah, isso? Eu apenas estou, digamos... expandindo a área de lazer da casa.

Os quatro amigos imediatamente olharam para o conteúdo saído do caminhão. Então James fez a revelação final.

- Eu os contratei para construir uma piscina!

Lily, Sirius, Ellie e Remus ficaram sem reação por um instante. Mas no instante seguinte, Lily explodiu.

- O QUE?

James a observou com simplicidade, e respondeu.

- Uma piscina.

Lily nem tentou se conter. E novamente gritou.

- Você ficou louco?

Mas James nem se abalou. Ele apenas falou.

- Não. Apenas quero curtir esse verão me refrescando numa piscina. O que tem de loucura nisso?

Lily respirava pesadamente. Ela pensava em mil maneiras de esganar James, quando se lembrou de algo muito importante. E imediatamente falou.

- Se você esqueceu, aí vai um lembrete: mamãe e papai me deixaram no comando, lembra? Então pode tirando esses trabalhadores do jardim de casa, porque eu digo que nenhuma piscina vai ser construída aqui!

Apesar do visível desagrado à menção de que ela estava no comando, James tentou manter o bom humor. E ele falou.

- Ah, Lily, eu já paguei os caras. Eles prometeram que tudo fica pronto em uma semana. Passa rapidinho, você vai ver.

Lily arregalou os olhos. E falou.

- Pagou? Com o que?

James sorriu de lado, e respondeu.

- Com um cheque. O Sirius até pagou a metade do valor, o que ajudou muito.

Lily voltou-se imediatamente para Sirius, com um olhar cheio de raiva. E apontou o dedo acusatoriamente para o irmão, falando.

- Você sabia disso tudo e não falou nada?

Sirius levantou as mãos sujas de graxa no mesmo instante, e se defendeu.

- Ei, eu nem sabia para que era o dinheiro. Ele só pediu, e eu dei.

- E você sai dando dinheiro assim, sem nem mesmo saber para o que era? – Lily questionou.

Sirius sacudiu os ombros, e respondeu.

- É só dinheiro, Lily.

Lily olhou para ele como se olhasse para um traidor. Mas logo voltou sua atenção para James, que começou a andar em direção ao jardim da casa, falando.

- A conversa está muito boa, mas eu tenho que dar as instruções para o encarregado. Então...

Mas Lily não o deixou ir embora.

- Onde você pensa que vai? Volta aqui! Eu vou ligar para a mamãe agora mesmo, você vai ver!

Essa frase fez James parar imediatamente. E ele respondeu.

- Lily, não faz isso. Eu vou te explicar tudo direitinho, fica calma.

Lily abriu a boca para continuar, mas uma voz a fez parar. Emmeline vinha andando pela calçada, provavelmente atraída pela confusão. Ela falou.

- Oi gente.

Foi aí que Lily lembrou que não estava sozinha com James e Sirius. Ela olhou em volta, e viu a cena que a cercava. Ellie olhava a discussão dos irmãos, e estava rindo discretamente. Remus estava ao lado dela, mas mantia a expressão séria. Mas no instante que Emmeline apareceu, ele passou a observar a garota. E Emmy parecia perdida no assunto. Ellie acenou para ela se aproximar, e começou a explicar para a nova vizinha o que acontecia.

James aproveitou que Lily estava em silêncio, e começou a argumentar.

- Lily, se você contar para a mamãe vai acabar com a surpresa.

Lily estreitou os olhos, e falou.

- E eu acho que ela vai me agradecer por isso, ao descobrir que um bando de homens vai cavar um enorme buraco no jardim dela. E que o filho mais velho dela é cúmplice nisso tudo!

- Mas ela sempre disse que queria uma piscina no jardim! E o papai disse que iria mandar fazer uma assim que ela passasse alguns dias fora. Como uma surpresa. Eu só estou tentando fazer uma surpresa para os dois...

Lily continuou olhando desconfiada para James.

- E você não vai ganhar nada com isso, não é? É apenas uma surpresa para nossos pais! – ela falou, irônica.

Mas Sirius interveio antes de James responder.

- Eu tenho que concordar com o Jay, Lily. Já ouvi o papai falando isso algumas vezes. É verdade.

Lily olhou para Sirius e sibilou.

- Judas.

- Mas é verdade.

A garota revirou os olhos. James novamente sorriu. Sabia que ela estava sendo vencida.

- Ah, Lily, você vai ver como a piscina vai ficar perfeita! A mamãe vai adorar!

Lily bufou, e falou.

- A mamãe. Sei.

Mas James não se incomodou com a alfinetada. Ele sorriu, e falou.

- Vamos lá ver o trabalho.

Ele começou a caminhar para o jardim, na parte de trás da casa. Lily ficou parada, mas logo viu Ellie seguindo James. Ela arregalou os olhos, e perguntou.

- Aonde você vai?

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Ah, Lily, você acha que eu vou perder essa? Vou assistir!

Lily franziu a testa, mas logo notou que Sirius também ia atrás do irmão. Ela falou, indignada.

- Você também?

Sirius sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- Você não quer ter certeza que eles vão cavar no lugar certo?

Lily imediatamente arregalou os olhos, se começou a seguir Sirius, quase correndo.

- Ei, me espera!

Remus ia acompanhar os amigos, quando a voz de Emmeline o interrompeu.

- Remus... espera um segundo, por favor.

O rapaz virou para a vizinha, e ela, mesmo que o tivesse impedido de se juntar aos amigos, agora parecia um pouco constrangida. Ela parecia procurar palavras para se expressar.

Após alguns segundos de constrangimento, ela finalmente falou.

- É que... bem, você se lembra que tinha... bem, você falou que poderia me levar...

O rapaz entendeu onde ela queria chegar. E a poupou de muito embaraço.

- Ao estúdio de dança. E continuo podendo.

O sorriso no rosto dele a encorajou.

- E quando você pode ir? É que eu queria saber...

- Quando você está disponível? – ele rebateu.

Emmy abaixou os olhos por um instante, e respondeu.

- Qualquer dia. Tanto faz para mim.

Remus olhou para a garota, e falou.

- Que tal amanhã? Depois do almoço?

A data tão próxima pegou Emmeline de surpresa. Mas ela concordou de imediato, não queria perder a oportunidade. Um lugar para treinar, longe de casa, longe da cobrança constante de sua mãe. E dirigido por uma famosa ex-bailarina, que certamente poderia ensinar muito a ela.

- Claro. Pode ser.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, ambos calados. Emmeline sentiu um desconforto súbito e inesperado, e desviou o olhar. Sentiu sua garganta ficando seca, e respirou fundo. Então recomeçou a falar.

- E a Ellie vai também? Quero dizer – ela ficou novamente sem jeito – para assistir seu ensaio.

Uma sombra de desagrado passou pelo rosto do rapaz, mas ele logo se recuperou. E respondeu.

- Não. Ela não liga para essas coisas.

Emmy apenas franziu a testa. Não teve coragem de falar mais nada, mas notou como Remus parecia chateado pelo tom que usou na última frase. Ela até pensou que poderia conversar sobre o assunto com ele, mas não tinha nada exatamente brilhante para dizer. E ela não conhecia a dinâmica do namoro do casal. Tinha medo de falar alguma besteira.

Mas Remus a resgatou, falando.

- Vamos lá ver a tal construção da piscina?

Aliviada por ter evitado o assunto desconfortável, ela apenas sorriu timidamente, e concordou com a cabeça. E os dois caminharam em direção ao jardim da casa dos Potter.

--------------------------------

Os seis amigos passaram a tarde assistindo o início da construção da piscina. Era difícil saber quem dava mais ordens, Lily ou James. Mas as ordens dos dois era bem diferentes umas das outras. James queria ter certeza que a piscina ficaria perfeita. E Lily estava muito mais preocupada em não arruinar o jardim da mãe.

- Ei, cuidado com essas flores, vocês tem idéia de como elas são delicadas? – Lily reclamou, quando os operários carregaram as placas de madeira muito próximas às flores da Sra. Potter.

Ellie, que tinha se acomodado numa das cadeiras da área externa do jardim, começou a rir. E logo foi acompanhada pelo resto do grupo. Lily olhou feio para eles, e continuou coordenando a equipe de construção.

- Ela daria um bom mestre de obras... – falou Sirius, observando a irmã dando instruções aos empregados.

- Ou um fiscal do imposto de renda. Ela não deixa passar detalhe nenhum! – riu James.

- Podem rir à vontade. Se essa piscina der certo, pode ter certeza que foi só porque eu estou de olho! – Lily falou, à distância. Ela provavelmente estava escutando a conversa deles mesmo assim.

James notou o encarregado da obra revirando os olhos, e viu que era muito provável que ele acabasse se irritando com os constantes palpites de Lily. E ele resolveu apaziguar a situação.

- Lily, chega de se intrometer. Deixe-os trabalharem, vamos lá para dentro. O sol está muito forte para você, de uma forma ou de outra. – ele acrescentou, tentando convencê-la.

Lily ia argumentar, mas quando ouviu a última frase de James, ela ficou calada. E ficou pensando em porque ele tinha falado aquilo. E, por estar sem reação, ela acabou se deixando conduzir para o interior da casa.

Quando eles já estavam dentro da casa, Lily finalmente protestou.

- Mas eu nem vi se eles cortaram a madeira do tamanho certo para o deck!

James colocou a mão no ombro dela, e falou, numa voz mais séria e calma.

- Lily. Eles sabem o que estão fazendo.

Lily ficou congelada. Todos aqueles sentimentos estranhos que ela sentiu na sala de televisão voltaram. Sua garganta secou, e ela não conseguiu falar absolutamente nada. Entreabriu os lábios, e virou seu rosto para James. Quando seu olhar encontrou o dele, percebeu que ele também estava parado. E sua expressão estava parecida com a do dia anterior.

Num instante, James virou o rosto, e se afastou bruscamente de Lily. Sirius vinha andando atrás dos irmãos, acompanhado de Ellie, Remus e Emmy. E os quatro não notaram absolutamente nada, já que estavam conversando sobre a obra.

Lily ficou parada, no meio da cozinha de sua casa. Ela viu com o canto do olho James saindo em direção à sala de jantar. O olhar do rapaz parecia um tanto transtornado, e ela pensou em chamar por ele. Mas a voz não saiu. Ela só conseguiu reagir quando ouviu Emmy falar com ela.

- Lily, eu já vou para casa. Minha mãe... bem, eu já vou.

Lily apenas sacudiu a cabeça, e viu a loira se afastar, acenando para os outros. Remus a acompanhou com os olhos. E logo falou.

- Eu acho que também vou.

Ellie voltou-se para o namorado, e falou.

- Já?

- É. – ele respondeu, um pouco mais seco que o normal – Tenho que treinar.

- Mas... – ela falou, mas não completou a frase. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Lily viu que Ellie parecia chateada. E foi em auxílio da amiga.

- Você pode ficar um pouco mais, Ellie? Queria conversar.

Ellie olhou para Remus. Ela parecia esperar um convite do namorado para ir a casa dele, mas o convite não veio.

- Fica com a Lily. Depois nos vemos. – ele falou.

Ele virou para ir embora, então não viu a testa franzida de Ellie, demonstrando decepção. Mas o que ninguém percebeu mesmo foi a expressão de expectativa estampada no rosto de Sirius.

Lily viu Remus ir embora, e foi andando até Ellie. Ela pegou suavemente a mão da melhor amiga, e começou a conduzi-la, falando.

- Vem, vamos conversar um pouco.

As duas saíram da cozinha, deixando Sirius sozinho, apenas observando-as se afastarem.

----------------------------------

- Então é isso, nenhum sinal do dito cujo.

Lily e Ellie estavam deitadas na cama de Lily. Já tinha anoitecido, e os empregados da obra já tinham ido embora. As duas amigas conversavam tranquilamente, e Lily falava sobre seu misterioso correspondente, que não tinha dado sinal de vida naquele dia. Mas nenhuma das duas falou sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior. No caso de Ellie, ela omitiu toda a aventura com Sirius, no hospital, e a ida ao pub. E no caso de Lily, a estranha situação com James.

- Dá um tempo para o cara. Ele deve estar procurando um novo poema para mandar.

- Você acha? – Lily perguntou.

Ellie sorriu, e respondeu.

- Ou ele está agora mesmo colocando a carta na sua caixa de correio. Aproveitando que os funcionários já foram.

Lily riu brevemente, mas logo parou ao notar um barulho vindo do corredor. Era Sirius passando em frente à porta do quarto de Lily. Novamente.

- Sirius, você quer alguma coisa? – Lily falou, alto o suficiente para o irmão ouvir de lado de fora. – Deve ser a décima vez que você passa por aqui.

O rapaz parou na porta do quarto da irmã. Ele tinha a testa contraída, e parecia buscar o que dizer. E finalmente ele disse.

- Eu... só estou entediado.

Ele constantemente levava a mão ao bolso traseiro de sua calça. Parecia que ia tirar algo dali, mas sempre desistia na última hora.

Ellie franziu a testa. Ficou pensando se Sirius queria finalmente contar sobre seu encontro com a mãe, no dia anterior. Por mais que eles tivessem conversado no pub, ele nada falou sobre o encontro com a mãe no hospital.

Só que a presença de Lily ali estava visivelmente inibindo Sirius. Então ela resolveu arriscar.

- Lily, você não disse que queria ver como o _trabalho dos operários_ ficou?

Lily olhou para Ellie. A amiga lhe ofereceu um olhar significativo. E Lily compreendeu imediatamente. Era a desculpa perfeita para ela verificar a caixa de correio. Sirius estava ali, no seu quarto. Ellie poderia arranjar alguma desculpa para mantê-lo ali. E James estava trancado no próprio quarto desde que eles saíram do jardim.

- É... eu vou lá olhar. Não quero que eles façam nenhuma besteira amanhã.

Sirius franziu a testa ao ver Lily levantando da cama. Mas Ellie foi esperta o suficiente para falar, sem deixar margens para qualquer erro no plano.

- Sirius, chega aqui um instante? Explica de novo sobre como funciona o pistão no motor da moto...

Lily aproveitou a deixa para fugir porta afora. Assim que ela saiu, Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Tudo bem. Agora fala.

O rapaz ficou confuso por um instante, achando que ela queria saber mesmo sobre o motor da moto. Ele abriu a boca para responder quando ela o interrompeu, falando.

- Você está andando de um lado para o outro, em frente ao quarto da Lily. Eu acredito que você queira falar alguma coisa. E não queria a Lily por perto. Então eu deduzi... é alguma coisa sobre ontem a noite.

Ellie se ajeitou, sentada na cama de Lily. Ela indicou a cama com a cabeça, e falou, com um sorriso simples.

- Senta aí. E fala de uma vez!

Ele obedeceu imediatamente, mesmo que sua vontade consciente o dissesse que ele só arranjaria problemas com isso. Mas o convite era tão difícil de ser recusado, e ela o tinha convidado a se aproximar...

Sirius queria muito falar. Queria dizer tudo, não queria esconder nada. Ela mantinha aquela expressão suave no rosto, e aquilo era uma tortura para ele.

- Estou esperando... – ela falou, sorrindo divertida.

"Não tanto quanto eu" ele pensou. Não arranjou a coragem para falar. Estava cada vez mais difícil negar qualquer coisa a ela. Eles estavam retomando a amizade, e isso estava minando o autocontrole adquirido ao longo de todo o tempo que em que ela passou a namorar Remus. E ele tinha que se convencer mentalmente que o fato deles terem um relacionamento cordial não tinha nenhum outro significado. Nenhum significado romântico.

- É que eu... queria agradecer. Por ontem.

Ellie novamente sorriu. E respondeu.

- Você já agradeceu, Sirius. Ontem mesmo, não se lembra?

"E como eu iria esquecer?". Ele obviamente não falou nada. No instante que ele agradeceu, ela abriu um daqueles sorrisos fantásticos, e tocou de leve o braço dele, dizendo: "Estou às ordens." Ele teve que desviar o olhar para não fazer nenhuma besteira.

- E eu é que deveria agradecer. – ela prosseguiu – Além de você ter que servir de babá para um bebê chorão como eu, você ainda me proporcionou uma noite cheia de aventura. Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia assim. Então, obrigada.

Sirius sentiu seu coração batendo na garganta. Ele não tinha idéia de como iria conseguir manter a calma se ela continuasse falando aquelas coisas. Ele respirou fundo, para tentar se acalmar, e falou, usando a mesma frase que ela usou na noite anterior.

- Estou às ordens.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos. Sirius não agüentou, e desviou o olhar. Ele precisava sair dali. Se ele ficasse mais um segundo sentado ao lado dela, naquela cama, não seria capaz de se conter. Não com aquela troca de olhares. Não com ela exibindo aquele sorriso.

O rapaz levantou-se imediatamente. Andou até ficar afastado alguns passos dela. Novamente ele tocou o bolso traseiro de sua calça jeans, mas novamente não teve coragem de retirar o conteúdo do bolso. Já estava difícil o suficiente ter que se controlar perto dela, então se ele lhe entregasse... ela obviamente teria uma das suas típicas reações, se aproximando dele, ou tentando tocá-lo de forma delicada. E ele teve certeza que não resistiria.

- Eu... já vou. – ele falou.

Ellie franziu a testa por um instante, e falou.

- Já?

"Por que ela insiste em falar essas coisas?" ele pensou. Ela sempre tinha que ser assim? Sempre tinha que falar algo que, por mais inocente que parecesse, o fazia sentir as entranhas revirando?

- Vou...

Mas Ellie sabia que tinha que impedi-lo. Mesmo que ela tivesse sugerido para Lily, meio que de brincadeira, que seu admirador secreto pudesse estar colocando a carta na caixa de correio naquele instante, essa possibilidade realmente existia. E ela não podia deixar Sirius flagrar Lily com o suposto admirador. Então ela teve que tentar segurá-lo ali.

- Espera um pouco. – ela falou, de forma um pouco mais urgente – Fica aqui um minutinho.

Sirius inspirou profundamente. Ele queria fugir dali. Mas, novamente, ela o fez desistir do que tinha planejado. Apenas com sua voz, e com suas palavras.

- Só até a Lily voltar. – ela disse.

Sirius foi vencido. Ele novamente sentou ao lado de Ellie. Esperando, sinceramente, ser capaz de controlar seus sentimentos.

-------------------------------------

Lily subiu as escadas para o segundo andar da casa. Sua expressão demonstrava todo seu descontentamento. Não havia carta alguma na caixa de correio. Nem mesmo uma conta, ou algo para seus pais. Nada mesmo.

Ela tentou racionalizar, pensando que seria mesmo difícil seu admirador escrever cartas com tanta rapidez. Fora que o vai e vem de funcionários trabalhando na construção da piscina também pode ter inibido o correspondente. Mas, mesmo assim, ela estava um pouco frustrada. Detestava ficar curiosa. E, neste caso, ela não conseguia ter a mínima idéia de quem era o misterioso remetente das cartas.

Ela pelo menos estava aliviada por Ellie ter descartado a hipótese de ser Snape. O estranho rapaz, que era do mesmo ano que James, Sirius e Remus, realmente não se enquadrava no perfil de rapaz que Lily gostaria de ter apaixonado por ela. Na verdade, ela não tinha idéia se Snape se enquadrava em qualquer coisa. Ele nunca tinha falado com ela na vida. Mas volta e meia, como Ellie tinha dito, ela percebia alguns olhares dele em sua direção. Mas ela sempre imaginou que ele era apenas mais um dos garotos babões de Hogwarts, admirando as pernas de Ellie.

Poderia ser mesmo Snape? Lily não queria nem mesmo cogitar essa hipótese. Mas, sem a possibilidade de ser Kyle, quem mais seria?

Naquele momento de sua vida, Lily não sabia de rapaz algum que estivesse interessado por ela. O único era Kyle. Mesmo que o interesse do loiro pudesse ter coagido algum outro interessado a não falar nada, ela ainda tinha certeza que Kyle não era o remetente das cartas. Então, com isso, as possibilidades caíram para praticamente zero.

E ela não conseguia achar alguém que pudesse se enquadrar no perfil de apaixonado anônimo.

Frustrada por não fazer descoberta alguma naquele dia, Lily voltou para seu quarto. Encontrou Ellie sentada em sua cama, com Sirius ao seu lado. Sirius tinha uma grande ruga entre os olhos, mas Ellie estava tranqüila, e conversava amenidades com o vizinho. Mas Lily teve a nítida impressão que o irmão estava extremamente incomodado com a conversa. Na verdade, ele parecia até estar sentindo alguma dor física.

- Sirius... – ela falou – você está bem?

Assim que viu a irmã, Sirius levantou da cama. E imediatamente falou.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou então.

Agora quem franziu a testa foi Ellie. Ela parecia não entender o que acontecia.

- Sirius... – ela falou.

O tom de voz que ela usou, um tanto preocupado, o fez voltar seu rosto para ela, e falar, de forma mais normal, e até educada.

- Só estou um pouco cansado. Boa noite... Ellie. – ele fez um pequeno esforço para falar a última palavra. E desapareceu porta afora, sem olhar para trás.

- Tchau... – Ellie falou, mas ele já tinha ido embora.

Lily não entendeu nada. E perguntou.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

Ellie sacudiu o ombro, e respondeu.

- Não sei... Ele parecia bem, mas... bem, deixa para lá. Algum sinal do nosso misterioso apaixonado?

Lily suspirou, e respondeu.

- Não. Nada.

Ellie sorriu, encorajando a amiga.

- Não se preocupe. Amanhã pode ser que ele apareça.

Lily apenas sacudiu a cabeça, concordando. Mais um dia de espera.

-------------------------------

Lily acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Mesmo que não quisesse, ela foi obrigada. O barulho da obra no jardim não a deixaria dormir, de uma forma ou de outra.

Ela trocou de roupa rapidamente, e desceu para tomar café da manhã. Encontrou a mesa vazia, mas logo identificou a voz de James, vinda do jardim.

- Mais para este lado. Aí, ficou perfeito!

Ela pegou um copo com suco de laranja, e foi até o jardim ver como a obra estava indo.

Lily ficou surpresa. Assim que chegou à área externa, viu ainda mais trabalhadores que no dia anterior. E James estava no meio deles.

O irmão adotivo estava ajudando na obra. Ele vestia uma calça jeans muito surrada e velha, uma camiseta branca e de aparência tão velha quanto à calça. E ele estava com um boné do Chelsea virado para trás, na cabeça.

Lily não conseguiu entender porque, mas a visão de James, daquela forma, a fez se sentir muito estranha. Novamente a sensação de respiração difícil tomou conta dela, e a garganta seca. Ela virou o conteúdo do copo em praticamente um gole, e voltou para a cozinha. Largou o copo na pia, e voltou para o jardim, certa que aquela sensação estranha era apenas sede. Ou algo do tipo.

Só que, desta vez, quando ela chegou ao jardim, sua presença não passou despercebida. Assim que ela apareceu, o encarregado da obra, que estava de bom humor naquele dia, falou.

- Dona Lily! Bom dia para a senhora.

Lily franziu a testa ao ouvir o operário a chamando de "Dona Lily" e "senhora". Mas ela acenou para o homem mesmo assim, e sorriu levemente.

Mas James, que estava perto do encarregado, virou seu rosto na direção da casa, e falou.

- Dona Lily! – ele falou, num tom de brincadeira. – Que bom que a senhora acordou! Agora pode nos ajudar aqui.

Lily não conseguiu esconder o riso. E se aproximou da obra.

- Será que a senhora tem alguma ordem para nós, pobres trabalhadores? – James falou, usando o mesmo tom de antes.

Assim que acabou de falar a frase, James, que estava debruçado alcançando uma tábua de madeira, olhou para cima. Diretamente nos olhos de Lily. O sorriso divertido do rapaz estava todo à mostra. O sol bateu em seu rosto, e parecia iluminar ainda mais os dentes muito bem alinhados do rapaz.

Essa visão atingiu Lily como um raio. Ela prendeu a respiração por um instante. E teve uma sensação inédita. Como se o chão tivesse sumido diante de seus pés. Ela bambeou por um instante, e, assim que conseguiu, falou.

- Não.

Ela virou de costas imediatamente. Uma vontade incontrolável de sair correndo se apossou de seu ser. Era como se ela precisasse sair correndo dali naquele instante, senão morreria. Como se ela fosse sufocar se ficasse mais apenas um segundo. Era quase desesperante.

Tentando não correr, para não parecer maluca, Lily voltou rapidamente para a casa. Subiu novamente as escadas, e foi correndo até seu quarto. Bateu a porta de qualquer jeito, e a trancou.

Ela foi até o banheiro. Parou em frente ao espelho, e sua respiração estava ofegante, por ter subido as escadas correndo. Ela observou seu próprio rosto, e ele estava vermelho. Ela resolveu tomar um banho, para ver se acalmava. Tirou a roupa, entrou no chuveiro. Sentiu a água fria batendo em suas costas.

Com o olhar perdido nos ladrilhos do piso, ela falou, em voz baixa.

- O que está acontecendo comigo?

----------------------------------

A manhã passou lentamente. Lily ficou trancada em seu quarto por todo o período. James ficou ajudando os funcionários na obra. Sirius também acordou cedo, assistiu a construção brevemente, e voltou a trabalhar em sua moto, na garagem.

Ellie acordou tarde naquele dia, sem disposição para deixar a cama. Fora que ela não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ela queria muito ir à casa de Remus. Mas a situação entre os dois estava estranha desde o dia anterior. E ela não queria piorar tudo.

Remus acordou muito cedo. Ele usou todo o tempo livre durante a manhã para praticar piano. Ficou horas sentado na frente do piano. Só fez uma pausa quando sua mãe o convenceu a fazer uma pausa, e pelo menos tomar um suco. Ele aceitou, mas logo voltou ao treino.

A manhã de Emmeline não foi muito diferente. Ela também usou o tempo para praticar. Mas, ao contrário de seu vizinho, ela fazia isso por estar extremamente nervosa. Ela queria impressionar no teste para o estúdio de dança. Pelo que Remus tinha falado, se ela fosse realmente bem, teria atenção particular da Sra. Clark. E ainda teria a chance de participar, se ela tivesse mesmo potencial, de uma das apresentações da equipe.

Quando o horário marcado por Remus chegou, ela mal conseguia se conter. Era difícil ficar parada, então ela trocou de roupa, reuniu tudo que precisaria para o teste, colocou numa bolsa, e saiu de casa sem que sua mãe pudesse ver. Assim ela evitaria a enorme sabatina que a mãe invariavelmente lhe aplicaria.

A garota caminhou rapidamente até a casa de Remus. Chegou à porta de entrada, mas ficou parada ali por alguns segundos. Não sabia se deveria tocar a campainha. Quando finalmente decidiu, apertou com firmeza o botão. Sem demora, a porta foi aberta. E quem a atendeu foi a Sra. Lupin.

- Olá. – ela cumprimentou, simpática.

Emmy simplesmente travou. Achava que Remus iria recebê-la, ela não esperava dar de cara com a mãe do vizinho. Uma corrente de vergonha percorreu seu corpo, e ela ficou muda.

Para sua enorme sorte, Remus logo apareceu para resgatá-la. Ele surgiu logo atrás da mãe, e falou.

- Mãe, essa é a Emmeline.

A Sra. Lupin apenas sorriu delicadamente, e falou.

- Ah, sim. Como vai, querida?

- Bem. – foi a única coisa que a garota conseguiu dizer.

Emmeline não sabia mais o que fazer, então apenas abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar. Remus apenas virou para a mãe, e falou.

- Já vamos, então. Até mais tarde.

A Sra. Lupin sorriu, e falou.

- Podem ir, então. E boa sorte, Emmeline. Espero que você se saia bem.

Emmy levantou o rosto, e deu um sorriso incerto para a mãe de Remus. E conseguiu falar.

- Obrigada.

A Sra. Lupin sorriu. Remus então saiu, e Emmeline o acompanhou. A garota ainda tinha a cabeça ligeiramente baixa.

Os dois caminharam pela calçada da rua, em silêncio. Até que Remus falou.

- Animada com a visita ao estúdio.

A garota o olhou, e respondeu. E, para sua própria surpresa, conseguiu falar com clareza.

- Na verdade estou nervosa.

Remus sorriu. E perguntou.

- Nervosa? Achei que estaria excitada.

Emmeline imediatamente desviou o olhar, e o rosto. Podia sentir as bochechas queimando. Mas não queria que Remus percebesse isso. Mas pareceu ser inevitável, já que Remus rapidamente completou.

- Com a possibilidade de poder voltar a treinar num estúdio profissional, quero dizer.

Emmy só conseguiu concordar com a cabeça.

Novo silêncio entre os dois. Até que Remus falou novamente.

- Se você quiser, eu fico com você durante o teste. Para pelo menos ter um rosto conhecido por perto.

Ela se voltou imediatamente para o rapaz.

- Você faria isso?

Remus sorriu, e falou.

- Claro.

Emmeline sorriu de volta. Mas não conseguiu entender porque a idéia de ter Remus Lupin presente durante o teste a fazia ficar tão mais calma.

---------------------------------

Após pegar um táxi na rua principal, eles rapidamente chegaram ao estúdio de balé. Ele estava localizado num prédio de arquitetura antiga, e muito elegante. E o estúdio tomava conta dos três andares do prédio. Emmeline gostou muito do fato de não ter um enorme letreiro na porta. Isso era um bom indicativo.

A decoração do interior era tão bonita quanto à fachada. Poucos móveis, paredes brancas, e várias portas de madeira com salas de treino espalhadas pelos corredores.

A dupla foi recebida por uma recepcionista jovem, e muito elegante. A moça os conduziu até uma sala no fim do corredor do primeiro andar. A porta escura tinha uma pequena placa com um nome: _Amelia Clark_. Emmy sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Calma. Vai dar tudo certo. – Remus falou, em voz muito baixa, para ela. Ele parecia ter percebido o nervosismo da garota.

Eles entraram na sala, e Emmeline viu que se tratava do escritório da dona do estúdio. Uma grande mesa de madeira escura dominava o ambiente, com duas cadeiras na frente. Atrás da mesa encontrava-se, sentada em outra cadeira, a Sra. Clark.

Emmeline não poderia ter impressão melhor. A Sra. Clark era uma senhora na faixa dos 50 anos, de cabelos pretos, mesclado com grisalho. Ela era pequena, e magra, mas algo nela fazia sua presença ser extremamente marcante. Ela estava com os cabelos presos num coque baixo, e vestia roupas confortáveis. Seus olhos eram de um tom verde acinzentado, e transmitiam tanto suavidade quanto imponência. Era muito fácil ver que ela era uma mulher especial.

- Remus. – ela falou, com um sorriso simples nos lábios – Que bom que veio, querido. Como vai a sua mãe?

Ela acenou as cadeiras em frente à mesa, para que eles se sentassem. Emmeline obedeceu rapidamente. Ela não queria fazer nada de errado.

- Ela está muito bem. Ela me pediu para lhe mandar lembranças, e cobrou uma visita.

Amelia Clark sorriu brevemente, e logo voltou sua atenção para Emmeline. A garota suou frio.

- Esta deve ser a jovem que sua mãe mencionou ao telefone.

Antes que Emmeline pudesse pensar em reagir, Remus se adiantou, e falou.

- É sim. Esta é Emmeline Vance.

- Muito prazer, querida. – ela esticou a mão para cumprimentar Emmy. Ela logo estendeu a mão em retorno, esperando sinceramente não estar com as mãos suadas de nervosismo.

- O prazer é meu... – Emmy falou, com a voz falhando – a senhora... é... na verdade é uma honra para mim.

A Sra. Clark sorriu, provavelmente achando graça no embaraço da garota. Mas logo ela prosseguiu a conversa.

- Você tem interesse em treinar no meu estúdio, não é?

Emmeline concordou com a cabeça. E a Sra. Clark prosseguiu.

- Bem, antes de decidirmos qualquer coisa, eu preciso ver você dançando, para saber qual é o seu nível. Mas não se preocupe, é só para eu ver sua habilidade, e decidir qual tipo de treinamento é mais adequado para você. Não é um teste de aptidão.

Emmy concordou com a cabeça. Mesmo ouvindo as palavras da bailarina, ela ainda ficou nervosa. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto. A Sra. Clark logo se levantou, e falou.

- Vamos então?

Os três saíram da sala, e ela os conduziu a uma sala de treinamento.

- Você acha que essa sala é adequada? – ela perguntou.

Emmy concordou com a cabeça. Ela teria feito o teste no escritório, se fosse necessário. E a Sra. Clark prosseguiu.

- Você pode se trocar no vestiário, no lado esquerdo do corredor. Enquanto isso eu converso com o Remus a respeito das apresentações.

Emmy saiu da sala rapidamente, carregando sua bolsa. Não conseguia se acalmar. Entrou no vestiário, tirou sua roupa, e vestiu o collant, as meias e suas sapatilhas. Estava tão nervosa que precisou de três tentativas para conseguir amarrar corretamente as sapatilhas. Tentou respirar fundo diversas vezes, para ver se ficava mais calma. Mas isso não estava adiantando.

Caminhando lentamente, ela voltou à sala. Ao chegar lá, encontrou a Sra. Clark e Remus esperando. A dona do estúdio já tinha colocado um disco na vitrola, e falou, assim que a jovem se posicionou no meio da sala.

- Pode começar assim que você estiver preparada.

Emmeline então virou seu rosto instintivamente para Remus. O olhar dele transmitia tanta paz e serenidade, que ela sacudiu a cabeça, indicando que a senhora poderia colocar a música.

A música começou a tocar. Mas Emmeline já não via mais nada. Ela se posicionou, manteve seu olhar em Remus.

A dança simplesmente fluiu.

----------------------------------------

Ellie estava cansada. Literalmente cansada. Cansada de não fazer nada.

Ela ficou perambulando pela enorme casa, mas sem conseguir fazer nada de específico. Sua cabeça estava no dia anterior, no desentendimento que teve com Remus.

Ela estava se sentindo uma idiota. Não podia ser tão covarde. Ela tinha que resolver seu problema. Ela tinha que contar a verdade para Remus.

Porque o real problema entre eles não foi a discussão do sai anterior. O problema de verdade ocorreu alguns dias antes. Quando ela simplesmente agarrou Remus, o levou para o quarto mas, na hora de consumar o relacionamento deles, ela saiu correndo.

Ellie ficou pensando durante horas na suposta voz que ouviu em sua cabeça, quando estava com Remus na cama. Logicamente a voz parecia conhecida. Ela ouviu a voz em sua cabeça, então não podia ser desconhecida. O problema real era o que essa voz significava.

Será que aquilo era um sinal vermelho? Indicando que ela deveria parar? Ela não encontrava uma resposta concreta sobre isso.

A verdade era que Ellie gostava muito de Remus. Ele era um bom namorado, e um amigo ainda melhor. Ele a tratava bem. Era carinhoso. Era estável. Ele, o mais importante de tudo, dava segurança à Ellie. Algo que ela sempre buscava. Alguém que fosse mais estável que ela. Alguém que segurasse os ímpetos, às vezes selvagens demais, que ela tinha.

Ellie sorriu, lembrando das diversas vezes que Remus a conteve. A vez que ela saiu no tapa com uma garota em Hogwarts. Foi Remus que a fez sair de cima da menina, e parar de tentar socar a cara dela. Ou as vezes em que ela exagerava na dose, e bebia além da conta. Era Remus que cuidava dela. Ou então nas diversas que ela queria agir de forma impulsiva, mas se continha, por saber o que Remus iria falar a respeito.

Mas isso também era um problema. Porque, da mesma forma que Remus cuidava dela, no dia seguinte era também sempre ele que lhe dava um sermão.

E Ellie detestava isso. Nesses sermões, Remus sempre a tratava como uma criança. Ele assumia uma postura paternal, e Ellie sempre ficava magoada com isso. Só que ela nunca falava nada. Porque não queria decepcioná-lo. Mas também porque não queria que ele continuasse com a bronca.

O relacionamento dos dois não era equilibrado. Ellie sentia, todas as vezes que discutia com Remus, que ele era superior a ela. E, para piorar a situação, ela tinha a nítida impressão que Remus realmente achava ser superior a ela.

Mas ela não tinha como ter certeza disso. Era uma impressão, não uma certeza. Mas a cada discurso de como ela tinha sido irresponsável, de como ela deveria segurar o próprio gênio ou como ela tinha feito algo inadequado só reforçava esse sentimento.

Só que Ellie tentou esquecer esses sentimentos, e se focar no problema real. Ela tinha quer resolver o assunto com Remus. Ela tinha que conversar com ele, e esclarecer a situação desconfortável. Ela estava mesmo disposta a deixar de lado sua insegurança, e ter uma conversa honesta com o namorado.

Então, reunindo a coragem necessária, ela trocou de roupa, e saiu de casa, em direção à casa de Remus. Ela atravessou a rua distraída, já pensando no que falaria. Nem notou que, na garagem da casa dos Potter, uma pessoa observou todo o caminho que ela percorreu.

Assim que chegou à porta da casa do namorado, Ellie tocou a campainha. Num instante a porta foi aberta. E a Sra. Lupin apareceu.

- Olá querida! Como vai? – cumprimentou a senhora.

- Vou bem, Sra. Lupin. – ela respondeu, sorrindo – Posso falar com o Remy?

A Sra. Lupin franziu ligeiramente a testa, e respondeu.

- Ele saiu. Foi ao estúdio da Amelia. Ele não falou com você?

Ellie arregalou ligeiramente os olhos por um instante, mas logo se recompôs. E logo falou.

- Não. – tentando não parecer muito chateada.

- Eu achei que você ia com ele. – a Sra. Lupin falou numa voz delicada, percebendo que a garota tinha ficado magoada.

- Eu também. – Ellie falou, num tom de voz praticamente inaudível. Mas logo ela completou, em voz alta – Bem, então eu... falo com ele mais tarde.

- Até mais, querida.

- Tchau.

Ellie então se afastou da casa do namorado, caminhando devagar pela calçada. Ela ainda pensava no assunto que ia conversar com Remus, quando um barulho chamou sua atenção. Ela levantou os olhos, e viu de onde o barulho vinha. Era Sirius trabalhando em sua moto.

Meio que sem pensar, ela foi andando até a garagem da casa dos Potter. Assim que chegou perto, o rapaz levantou, e foi até ela.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Até que Sirius falou, com uma voz um pouco incerta.

- O que há de errado?

Ellie franziu a testa, e ele explicou.

- Você... parece chateada.

Ellie desviou o olhar do rapaz. Ela ficou um pouco impressionada pela rapidez que ele notou sua chateação. Não imaginava que Sirius fosse capaz de algo assim. Mas, de uma forma ou de outra, o próprio Sirius tinha se mostrado incrivelmente atencioso quando ela chorou, lembrando dos pais. Algo que ela imaginava não ser possível.

- Ah, é que... não foi nada, deixa para lá.

Ele esfregou o pano imundo nas mãos, e deu um passo na direção dela.

- Se está te chateando, não tem como não ser nada.

Ela ergueu os olhos novamente, e encontrou o olhar do rapaz. Alguma coisa no olhar dele a fez falar imediatamente.

- É besteira. Provavelmente só te deixaria entediado.

Mas Sirius não deu indicação nenhuma que concordava com aquilo. Ao contrário, ele falou.

- Você me ajudou quando eu pedi. Acho que agora é minha vez. – ele estava até aliviado em poder fazer algo por ela. Era como se ele pudesse, assim, significar algo para ela, por menor que pudesse ser.

Sem se conter, ela simplesmente falou.

- Eu... fui na casa do Remus, mas ele saiu.

Ellie achou que Sirius iria rir dela, ao ouvir a frase. Mas ele não esboçou reação negativa nenhuma, apenas esperou ela concluir, como se soubesse que ela continuaria.

- É que nós meio que... discutimos ontem.

Sirius prendeu a respiração. Mas fez o que pode para que ela não notasse nada. Tanto que Ellie prosseguiu, sem perceber a apreensão dele.

- Mas... deixa para lá, foi uma besteira mesmo. – ela concluiu, sem coragem de contar o real motivo de sua apreensão relacionada a Remus.

Sirius não insistiu. Ele tinha ouvido a conversa de Lily e Ellie, e sabia que a garota tinha fugido do namorado. Agora ela tinha falado que eles discutiram. Esses dois fatos tinham que estar relacionados. Ele se forçou a não sentir esperanças, mas estava sendo quase impossível. Para não se trair, e falar uma besteira, ele resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Bem... você pode me ajudar com a moto, já que não está fazendo nada.

Ellie sentiu então um alívio inesperado. Ajudar Sirius com sua moto parecia algo tão simples, mas tão leve e sem pressão, que ela sorriu. E acenou com a cabeça.

- Claro.

---------------------------------------------

A música começou a tocar assim que a agulha encostou no disco. Uma melodia conhecida começou a soar pelo ambiente. Remus a reconheceu de imediato: era _Pachelbel's Canon_, famosa peça de Johann Pachelbel. Uma ótima, escolha, na opinião dele. Era suave, agradável, mas sem deixar de ser vibrante. O som dos violinos deixava a música ainda mais prazerosa de se ouvir.

Remus ficou por alguns segundos apenas ouvindo a melodia, de olhos fechados. Depois os abriu lentamente, e levantou a cabeça. E foi aí que ele viu.

Ela parecia um anjo. Deslizando com leveza indescritível pela sala. Parecia ter o peso de uma pluma.

Os movimentos perfeitos. Braços, pernas, mãos. Tudo na mais perfeita harmonia.

Ele nunca tinha visto algo assim.

Nem sentiu seus lábios se entreabrirem. Ou qualquer outra coisa. Naquele momento, ele não sentiu nem a si próprio.

Os cabelos loiros dela estavam presos, mas uma pequena mecha soltou ao final de um salto. E ficou balançando ao lado do rosto de jovem, como um adorno perfeito aos movimentos precisos.

Foi reparando o fio teimoso que escapou que ele finalmente olhou para o rosto dela. E foi aí que seu queixo caiu.

Ela era o retrato da perfeição. Sua expressão concentrada e séria contrastava com a beleza de seus movimentos. E, mesmo estando séria, Emmeline Vance era tão bonita que parecia iluminar o centro da sala de dança.

Remus não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Acompanhava cada movimento.

Ele não tinha reparado antes em como ela era bonita. Como era delicada. E como sua presença era forte, mas ao mesmo tempo o fazia sentir tranqüilidade.

Ela era uma brisa fresca e suave num dia quente de verão.

Remus inspirou profundamente, buscando todo o ar possível.

Antes que ele se recuperasse, e cedo demais em sua opinião, a música acabou. Emmy ficou parada, numa graciosa posição, um pouco abaixada. Remus achou que alguém poderia reproduzir uma estátua dela, já que ela era o retrato da beleza.

- Muito bom, Emmeline, muito bom. – a Sra. Clark falou, com um sorriso no rosto. Pelo jeito a dona do estúdio também tinha gostado da apresentação da jovem.

Remus continuou parado, na mesma posição, apenas observando as duas conversarem. Ele percebeu que Emmy parecia muito mais aliviada depois da apresentação. Mas ele não conseguia prestar atenção a nenhuma das palavras que as duas trocavam.

A única coisa que ele conseguia reparar, agora, era em Emmeline Vance.

----------------------------------

- Não. O encaixe é do outro lado. – Sirius falou, com a testa franzida.

Mas Ellie não se incomodou com a frase dele. Ela riu, e falou.

- Eu sou um desastre. Vou acabar destruindo sua moto!

Sirius olhou para a garota, e falou, sério.

- Você não é um desastre. Na verdade, é bem habilidosa para alguém que nunca mexeu num motor antes.

A garota sorriu satisfeita. E falou.

- Obrigada. Mas não precisa falar isso só pra me agradar.

- Mas é verdade. – ele falou, em voz mais baixa.

Ellie levantou os olhos da peça em suas mãos, e olhou para o rosto do rapaz. Sirius respirou mais profundamente. Aqueles olhares dela ainda o fariam cometer uma loucura.

Mas a garota logo desviou o olhar. Ela olhou rapidamente para o relógio no pulso, e falou.

- Nossa, já está tarde. Nem vi o tempo passar.

Sirius olhou para o próprio relógio, e viu que marcava seis e vinte. Ellie levantou, tentou limpar um pouco as mãos, e continuou falando.

- Tenho que ir. Ainda quero tomar banho antes de começar o _Top of the Pops_.

Sirius levantou o olhar para ela, e falou.

- Ah, é. Hoje o...

- Ramones vai se apresentar no programa. – ela concluiu a frase dele.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, até que Ellie sorriu, e Sirius completou.

- Acho que você também gosta deles, não é?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça, rindo. Então Sirius nem pensou, e começou a falar.

- Se você quiser, nós podemos assistir jun... – mas ele não completou a frase. Ellie não estava olhando para ele. Ela olhava para a rua, e observava duas pessoas caminhando pela calçada, ao longe.

Remus e Emmeline.

Ela franziu a testa, e viu o namorado subindo os degraus da casa da nova vizinha, ao lado dela. Os dois olhavam um para o outro, e ele carregava uma bolsa que obviamente não era dele. E nenhum dos dois notou que estavam sendo observados.

Ellie ficou calada, estática, apenas observando seu namorado desaparecer de vista, provavelmente por ter entrado na casa de Emmy.

Assim que o perdeu de vista, Ellie baixou a cabeça. Seu olhar transmitia dúvida. Então Sirius tentou fazê-la reagir, falando.

- Ellie, eu acho que ele não...

Mas a garota não o deixou completar. Ela falou, muito rápido.

- È melhor eu ir embora. Amanhã... nós nos vemos. Tchau.

Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a garota virou, e foi embora.

Sirius a observou se afastando, atravessando a rua. Ele apenas suspirou alto. E viu a garota dos seus sonhos desaparecer pela porta da grande casa branca.

---------------------------------

Os dias que se seguiram foram estranhos. Parecia que nenhum dos amigos estava muito disposto a manter contato uns com os outros.

James se concentrou totalmente na construção da piscina. Tanto que esta já estava praticamente pronta. Faltavam poucos detalhes, que seriam finalizados em menos de dois dias.

Lily ficou perambulando pela casa. Às vezes assistia de longe a obra. Em outros momentos ela vigiava a caixa de correio. Mas não havia nem sinal do seu admirador. E nem de suas cartas.

Sirius parecia estar arranjando defeitos em sua moto. Passava tanto tempo montando e desmontando peças, que provavelmente poderia ter construído uma moto inteira no tempo gasto. Mas, com os constantes olhares que ele lançava para a casa em frente à sua, era mais provável que ele estivesse fazendo aquilo na esperança de atrair sua "ajudante" novamente.

Só que Ellie não deu sinal de vida. Ela se ocupou de diversas tarefas desnecessárias. Ficou ajudando sua avó a organizar uma chatíssima reunião com membros do _Country Club_ que os Dumbledore freqüentavam. Algo que ela nunca tinha feito antes. Até sua avó ficou surpresa.

Remus gastava seu tempo treinando piano. Ele estava cada vez mais bem preparado para a apresentação do fim do verão. Mas também estava aproveitando o tempo sozinho para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Ele estava se sentindo estranho desde o dia do teste de Emmy no estúdio de balé. E não queria fazer nada sem pensar direito sobre o assunto.

Emmy agora dividia seu tempo entre treinos em sua casa e no estúdio. Se dependesse dela, todo o tempo disponível seria usado para os treinos no estúdio. Desta forma, ela conseguiria evitar o olhar constante de sua mãe. E evitaria o encontro com Remus. Ela não conseguia evitar pensar no rapaz, desde o dia que fez o teste. A forma com que ele a olhou ainda estava gravada em sua mente. Ela não tinha idéia do que sentia ao pensar nisso, mas um crescente incômodo se apoderava dela todas as vezes que esse assunto lhe vinha à mente. Um misto de nervosismo e entusiasmo sempre vinha associado a esses pensamentos. E ela tinha muito medo desses sentimentos.

Era fim de tarde, numa quinta feira. Ellie estava deitada em sua cama, lendo uma revista. Na verdade, ela estava passando as folhas, sem olhar diretamente para nada. Seu pensamento estava longe.

Um barulho do lado de fora de sua varanda a deixou alarmada. Ela levantou da cama, e foi até lá.

Antes de chegar à varanda, ela viu a origem do barulho.

Sirius tinha escalado a treliça ao lado de sua varanda. De novo.

- Você sabia que eu tenho uma escada em casa? – ela falou, rindo.

Mas, assim que ela viu o rosto dele, ela parou de sorrir. Ele parecia muito nervoso. Ellie se aproximou imediatamente, preocupada.

- Sirius, o que aconteceu?

Sirius andou pelo quarto, como se quisesse se acalmar. Ellie insistiu, ainda mais preocupada.

- Sirius! Fala comigo!

O rapaz então enfiou a mão no bolso traseiro da calça, e retirou de lá algo. Ela olhou para o objeto, e viu o que era.

Um envelope branco, e um tanto amassado.

Ellie franziu a testa, sem entender. Então Sirius finalmente falou.

- Eu te pedi um favor muito grande, e você me ajudou. Você... esteve ao meu lado quando eu precisei.

Ellie continuava sem entender. Mas ela permaneceu em silêncio, esperando a conclusão.

Sirius deu alguns passos, e ficou próximo à garota. E prosseguiu.

- Eu... posso confiar em você. Na verdade – ele engoliu em seco ao falar a frase seguinte – acho que você é a única pessoa em que eu posso confiar isto.

Ele estendeu a carta amassada, e Ellie, mesmo sem entender direito, a pegou. Ela olhou o envelope, e viu que no verso tinha um nome datilografado.

_Sr. Sirius Black_.

- Sirius... – Ellie falou – O que é isto?

Sirius novamente se afastou. Parecia nervoso ao ter que finalmente contar sobre o conteúdo da carta que ele carregava junto consigo há tanto tempo. Mas algo lhe dizia que aquela era a melhor opção. E também era a única opção. Porque ele certamente não teria coragem de abrir aquela carta sozinho.

- É uma... carta. Eu recebi do advogado do meu pai. No dia que ele...

O rapaz fez uma pausa. Não conseguia colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Seus sentimentos estavam misturados. Ellie estava na sua frente, e ele a queria tanto. Mas olhar aquele pedaço de papel nas mãos dela o deixava nervoso. Aquele papel poderia arruinar qualquer progresso que ele fizera para se tornar uma pessoa melhor.

- Essa carta. – ele falou, agora se virando de costas. Talvez fosse mais fácil falar sem olhar para o rosto dela – O advogado me entregou. Quando eu fiz 18 anos, recebi a herança do meu pai. E essa carta veio junto.

Ellie olhou para o papel em sua mão. E perguntou.

- É uma carta do seu pai?

Sirius negou com a cabeça, mesmo estando de costas.

- Não. É da minha mãe.

Ellie prendeu a respiração. Ela sabia que a Sra. Black tinha tido uma crise nervosa quando o marido morreu. O que ela poderia ter escrito para seu filho, que na época era apenas uma criança? Ellie estremeceu ao pensar nas possibilidades.

Sirius então novamente voltou seu olhar para Ellie. Avançando rapidamente, em passos largos, ele falou, muito próximo a ela.

- Eu quero que você leia. Eu não... a carta é sua agora. Se você quiser queimar depois, e nunca me falar o que estava escrito aí, eu vou concordar. Você decide o que fazer.

Ellie arregalou os olhos. E falou, num fio de voz.

- Mas... por que eu?

Sirius olhou nos olhos dela, e respondeu.

- Por que eu confio em você.

Os dois continuaram ali, parados. Um olhando para o outro. E Ellie sentiu como se o mundo estivesse encolhendo. As palavras travaram em sua garganta. Só que, antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ou reagir de qualquer forma, Sirius se virou, e foi embora pela varanda. Sem dizer palavra alguma.

--------------------------------------

Era noite. Lily estava vendo televisão, sozinha. Ela na verdade estava encarando a tela sem prestar muita atenção no programa que passava.

A casa dos Potter mais parecia uma casa fantasma naquele dia. Sirius tinha se trancado no quarto logo depois do jantar, dizendo que estava cansado. Mas Lily sabia que o irmão queria ficar sozinho. Respeitando o fato que Sirius tinha parado de sair à noite como um louco, e agora ficava em casa todos os dias, ela resolveu ignorar o mau humor do rapaz.

Já James tinha saído durante a tarde. Ele disse brevemente que iria comprar os materiais para o fim da obra. E, quando voltou, foi direto para o quarto. Então Lily estava sozinha.

A garota, após um longo tempo, finalmente enjoou de ver televisão. Desceu as escadas em silêncio, já que não havia sinal de vida vindo dos quartos de James e de Sirius. Foi até a cozinha, e bebeu água. Deu uma espiada rápida no jardim, e viu que a piscina estava praticamente terminada. Sorriu ao ver que o trabalho parecia ter ficado realmente bom. E então subiu lentamente as escadas novamente.

Mas, desta vez, ela percebeu que alguém estava acordado na casa, além dela.

Lily ouviu um som vindo do corredor. Terminou de subir as escadas, e viu uma fresta de luz saindo da porta de um dos quartos. O quarto de James.

Ela se aproximou. A porta estava entreaberta. Se ela se aproximasse, poderia olhar pelo espaço aberto. Sem pensar, ela foi até lá.

Ao chegar mais perto, Lily entendeu que o barulho que ouviu era uma música. Mas não era uma música que James estava ouvindo no aparelho de som. Era uma música que ele estava tocando, no violão.

Lily foi caminhando pelo corredor, e a música foi ficando mais alta. Até que ela conseguiu reconhecer a melodia. Acordes melancólicos de violão agora tomavam conta de seus ouvidos. Até o momento em que ela ouviu a voz de James cantando baixo.

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping  
Still my guitar gently weeps_

Lily caminhava em passos silenciosos. Não queria interromper a canção. Ela finalmente alcançou a porta. E esticou a cabeça para poder ver.

_I don't know why nobody told you  
How to unfold you love  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you_

James estava sentado em sua cama. Ele estava com o violão no colo, dedilhando o instrumento com calma e habilidade. Sua voz parecia tão triste e melancólica quanto às notas que saiam do violão.

_I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps_

Lily aproximou-se ainda mais da porta. Como se um ímã a puxasse, ela chegou até o batente da porta. Se James erguesse a cabeça, a veria ali. Mas ela não se importava com isso. A única coisa que parecia importar, naquele instante, era a voz de James cantando. O resto do mundo parecia vazio e sem sentido.

_I don't know how you were diverted  
You were perverted too  
I don't know how you were inverted  
No one alerted you_

Lily não conseguia conter seus pés. Ela simplesmente entrou no quarto. Foi andando até o meio do cômodo, e depois parou. James levantou a cabeça. Mas ele, surpreendentemente, não parecia surpreso de vê-la ali. Era quase como se ele esperasse que ela aparecesse ali, naquele momento. Então, com a cabeça erguida, ele continuou a música. E ele olhava para Lily quando cantava.

_I look from the winds at the play you are staging  
While my guitar gently weeps  
As __I'm sitting here doing nothing but aging  
Still my guitar gently weeps_

Lily sentiu um enorme incômodo ao ver James cantando diretamente para ela. Mas ela se manteve firme enquanto ele encerrava a música. Assim que terminou a canção, James largou o violão na cama. Ele permaneceu sentado, e sua expressão era séria. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos. Com os olhos pregados um no outro. Até que Lily rompeu o silêncio, e falou.

- Bela canção.

Mas James não parecia reagir. Ele manteve a expressão séria. Então, meio que de repente, ele levantou da cama, e deu dois passos na direção de Lily.

Lily desviou o olhar por um segundo, mas logo voltou a olhar o irmão adotivo. E ouviu James falar. Com uma voz séria.

- Você quer alguma coisa?

Lily franziu a testa. Não esperava essa frase de James. Na verdade, ela não tinha idéia do que esperar.

- Ãhn? – ela falou, sem saber o que dizer.

James permanecia sério. Ele novamente falou.

- Eu perguntei se você quer alguma coisa. Aqui.

Eles pareciam estátuas paradas no meio do quarto. Lily mexeu apenas a testa, arregalando um pouco os olhos. Ela falou, após alguns segundos.

- Como assim?

- Você veio aqui. – James falou – Eu quero saber se você quer alguma coisa.

Lily não sabia o que responder. Então apenas falou.

- Eu... só ouvi a música.

James baixou os olhos por um segundo. Então olhou para ela novamente. Só que a expressão dele era diferente agora. Ele parecia ligeiramente perturbado.

- Então não precisa se preocupar mais. Eu já vou dormir.

Lily sentiu uma descarga de nervosismo. Tinha vontade de sair correndo dali. Tanto que imediatamente inspirou fundo, e falou, já andando até a porta.

- Então... Boa noite.

Ela escapou o mais rápido que conseguiu do quarto de James. Entrou correndo em seu quarto, e fechou a porta.

Só que ela não teve tempo de ouvir o som do longo e melancólico suspiro de James.

------------------------------------

Madrugada.

Sirius não conseguia dormir. Revirava de um lado para o outro da cama, mas nada do sono vir.

Já estava para desistir, e descer para beber água quando notou um barulho em sua janela. Ele estranhou o fato, e tentou ignorar.

Mas, um novo barulho aconteceu. E ele estranhou ainda mais.

O rapaz levantou da cama, e foi até a janela. Quando se aproximou, entendeu o que estava acontecendo. O barulho era de alguém jogando pedrinhas contra o vidro.

Sirius debruçou na janela para ver quem estava lá embaixo. Para sua surpresa, era Ellie. E isso não era só isso.

Era Ellie de camisola. No meio da rua. Durante a madrugada.

Ele arregalou os olhos, e a garota fez um sinal para ele descer. E ele obedeceu imediatamente.

Sirius desceu a escada da forma mais rápida e silenciosa que pode. Chegou à porta de entrada num pulo. Mas, quando a abriu, Ellie já estava lá.

A garota estava com os olhos arregalados. E Sirius se assustou imediatamente.

- Ellie, o que foi?

Ellie respirou fundo, e se encolheu um pouco. Só naquele instante ela percebeu que estava de camisola, e a brisa fria da madrugada estava fazendo o seu efeito.

- Sirius, eu não consegui dormir. Era impossível. Desculpe vir aqui numa hora dessas.

Sirius continuou preocupado. Mas, ele baixou um pouco o olhar, e viu que ela tinha algo nas mãos. Um envelope branco.

Ele respirou fundo. Mas Ellie não deixou muito espaço para expectativa. Ela começou a falar imediatamente.

- Sirius, eu precisava falar com você. E tinha que ser hoje.

O rapaz mal respirava. E a garota continuou.

- Eu li a carta. Na verdade são duas cartas. Uma da sua mãe, e uma do seu pai.

Sirius começou a se desesperar. E era tão visível que Ellie percebeu. Ele respirava superficialmente. Ela falou.

- Sirius, fique calmo.

Mas Sirius não conseguia conter o nervosismo. Ele falou, sem se conter.

- Ellie... o que a carta diz?

Ellie inspirou profundamente, e falou, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis de Sirius.

- Sirius... diz aqui nesta carta que você... que você tem um irmão!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Música do capítulo:**

**While my guitar gently weeps – The Beatles.**

**Fim de mais um capítulo! Obrigada por lerem, e agradeço muito se deixarem reviews!!!**

**Beijos**

**Pri.**


	6. O dia em que tudo mudou

**Olá people!**

**Voltei! E com um capítulo novo!**

**Não tive muito tempo para o lazer ultimamente, mas consegui finalmente terminar esse capítulo (enorme por sinal). Eu tinha que escrever logo, já que estava com ele inteirinho na minha cabeça, e precisava escrever antes que esquecesse algum detalhe. A atualização de Hogwarts High School vai ter que ficar para depois... Mas prometo que, assim que tiver tempo para terminar o capítulo, eu atualizo!**

**Então aproveitem bem a leitura. E espero que gostem!**

**Beijos!!!**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 5 – O dia em que tudo mudou.

_- Ellie... o que a carta diz?_

_Ellie inspirou profundamente, e falou, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis de Sirius._

_- Sirius... diz aqui nesta carta que você... que você tem um irmão!_

Sirius congelou. Ellie ainda o olhava diretamente nos olhos, e seu olhar ainda transmitia a agitação que ela sentia. Mas Sirius não conseguia nem se mover. As palavras que Ellie tinha acabado de dizer ecoavam como um sino em sua cabeça.

_Você tem um irmão._

Ele permaneceu exatamente na mesma posição por um longo período de tempo. Poderia ter se passado alguns minutos, ou horas, ele não saberia dizer. Ele só voltou à consciência quando Ellie falou.

- Sirius...

Ele focou seu olhar na garota que estava na sua frente. Ela estava encolhida, com um braço segurando a carta, e o outro em volta de si mesma. Foi neste instante que ele entendeu que ela estava com frio.

Ainda sem falar nada, ele abriu passagem para Ellie entrar na casa. Mas continuou mudo. Apenas acenou para ela entrar, o que a garota fez de imediato.

Sirius fechou a porta da casa. Ainda estava em silêncio. Ellie ficou parada na sala da casa dos Potter. Naquele instante ela se arrependeu de ter sido tão impulsiva, e ter saído de casa correndo, da forma como estava vestida, ao terminar de ler as cartas de Sirius. No momento, ela nem sequer pensou que estava de camisola. Mas, agora, estava constrangida.

O rapaz foi andando como um zumbi pela sala. Largou-se num sofá qualquer. Ellie o seguiu, e sentou ao lado dele. Como Sirius não demonstrava reação ainda, ela falou novamente.

- Sirius...

Ele finalmente acordou. Olhou para Ellie, e finalmente disse.

- Um irmão?

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça. Ficou aliviada por ele ter falado, e começou a longa explicação que teria pela frente.

- Sim. Um meio irmão, para ser mais exata.

Sirius franziu a testa. Ellie entendeu que deveria prosseguir. Ela exibiu a carta, e continuou.

- Sua mãe escreveu essa carta logo após a morte do seu pai. Ela queria que você soubesse de tudo. Quando o testamento do seu pai foi lido, o advogado do seu pai ficou encarregado de entregar esta carta – ela exibiu uma segunda carta, maior que a primeira – para sua mãe. Ela nunca soube de nada, Sirius... ficou sabendo pela carta do seu pai.

Sirius manteve a testa franzida, e Ellie prosseguiu.

- Seu pai... ele teve um relacionamento com uma mulher. Ela é de Birmingham, ele a conheceu numa viagem. Eles começaram um caso amoroso, e ela acabou grávida.

Sirius começou a reagir, tanto que perguntou.

- Quando?

- Não sei bem ao certo. Mas o garoto... Regulus, o seu irmão... tem 16 anos agora, pela data do nascimento que ele colocou aqui. O aniversário dele foi no mês passado.

Sirius inspirou profundamente. 16 anos. O garoto era 2 anos mais novo que ele.

Ellie observou Sirius por um instante, sem saber se deveria prosseguir. Mas Sirius novamente a olhou nos olhos, e ela continuou.

- Na carta seu pai explica tudo, inclusive colocou o endereço deles em Birmingham, caso sua mãe quisesse procurá-los. E ele... pede desculpas... por magoá-la.

Sirius desviou o olhar. Algo entre as informações que Ellie passava, em voz baixa e suave, e o olhar cheio de cuidado que ela lhe oferecia o impediu de manter contato visual com a garota. Mas isso só a fez se preocupar mais. Tanto que ela se aproximou dele, sentando ainda mais perto. A perna dela agora tocava na dele, e ela simplesmente esqueceu o embaraço por estar de camisola na casa do vizinho. Só estava preocupada com ele, naquele instante.

- Sirius... – ela estendeu a mão, e alcançou uma das mãos dele. – Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você...

Sirius fechou os olhos no instante que sentiu a mão de Ellie na sua. Nem se importou com o que ela poderia pensar dessa reação dele. Ela estava ali. Ela estava ao lado dele. Era como se fossem só os dois no mundo. Ela lhe oferecia conforto num momento que ele precisava. Tanto que ele simplesmente nem notou a reação que teve em seguida.

Como se Ellie tivesse um ímã, ele se moveu na direção dela. Mas ela não se assustou. Como se soubesse exatamente o que ele precisava, ela o acolheu em seus braços. Quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, Sirius se viu com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Ellie, e sentia os braços dela o envolvendo. Ela o abraçava.

Sirius estava ali. Pela primeira vez, vulnerável como não se permitia ser. Abandonou o controle que sempre tinha quando estava ao lado de Ellie, e também a envolveu com seus braços. E ficou apenas sentindo o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu. Ele podia sentir as mãos dela se movendo em suas costas, fazendo um carinho muito delicado.

O conforto que aquele momento o fez sentir foi indescritível. Era como se todos os problemas tivessem ido embora. Era como se ela pertencesse a ele, e eles pudessem ficar juntos como ele sempre quisera. Era como se eles fossem um só.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, Ellie recomeçou a falar. Ela sentiu a respiração ficando acelerada, e não tinha idéia de por que isso estava acontecendo. Então, falar parecia, naquele momento, de vital importância.

- Essa mulher... – ela começou, de forma incerta e vacilante – ela... parece ser uma boa pessoa. Pelo que seu pai falou na carta, ele queria que a herança fosse dividida entre você e ele, fora a sua mãe. Mas ela... a mãe do seu irmão... abriu mão de qualquer dinheiro. Até assinou um documento que excluía seu irmão da herança.

Sirius ouviu as palavras que ela disse, mas não reagiu de forma alguma. Continuou abraçado à garota. Naquele momento, ele sentia o perfume que a pele dela exalava, e sentia-se entorpecido. Era quase impossível se afastar naquele instante.

Mas, para a surpresa de Sirius, Ellie fez algo inesperado. Ele não entendeu por que, mas ela subiu uma das mãos, e tocou com muita delicadeza os cabelos dele, na parte que eles caíam pela nuca do rapaz. O toque, aparentemente inocente, gerou uma reação tão intensa em Sirius, que ele jamais esperava. Ele ergueu a cabeça do ombro de Ellie. Uma força que ele não conseguia explicar o puxou para mais perto dela. Era praticamente impossível controlar. O rosto dele estava ainda mais próximo do dela. Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Apenas nos lábios a sua frente, rosados e perfeitos, como se o obrigassem a beijá-los.

Mas, antes que pudesse cometer uma besteira enorme, Sirius conseguiu acordar para o que estava fazendo. Ele viu a testa de Ellie franzindo antes que pudesse cruzar o limite em que ficaria óbvia a intenção dele. Com um esforço de autocontrole sobre-humano, ele conseguiu frear sua investida. Virou o rosto para o lado. Pelo que ele conseguiu perceber, Ellie não notou sua intenção de beijá-la. Ele escapou por um triz. Mas, com a pulsação ainda acelerada, ele precisava urgentemente fazer alguma coisa. Precisava se afastar dela, para que não caísse em tentação novamente.

Ele só tinha uma saída. E não perdeu muito tempo pensando nas conseqüências do que faria. Estava desesperado mesmo...

- O que você disse? – ele falou, se afastando ainda mais dela. Isso fez os braços de Ellie saírem de sua volta. Ele aproveitou esse fato para levantar do sofá. Precisava de espaço. Precisava se afastar.

Ellie pareceu ainda mais confusa. Tanto que perguntou.

- O que?

Sirius não levantou o tom de voz, já que não tinha intenção nenhuma de acordar James e Lily. Seria ainda mais complicado ter que explicar a presença de Ellie na casa deles, durante a madrugada. E ela ainda tinha feito o favor de estar de camisola...

- Você... – ele falava em tom raivoso, só que não sentia raiva. Mas precisava que ela acreditasse nisso – Você está defendendo essa mulher?

Ellie então percebeu onde ele ia chegar. E respondeu de imediato, mas também mantendo o tom de voz baixo.

- Não! Sirius, você não está entendendo...

Mas Sirius estava disposto a continuar a farsa. Era a única forma que ele teria de não sucumbir. Ele até seria capaz de resistir se eles não estivessem sozinhos, e ela não estivesse usando uma camisola. Mas o problema principal tinha sido o carinho inocente, mas que ele achou extremamente sensual, que ela tinha feito no cabelo dele. Ele quase não resistiu a isso.

- Estou entendendo muito bem. – ele mantinha o tom nervoso, ainda que continuasse falando quase aos sussurros – Você está defendendo essa mulher. A mulher que traía a minha mãe.

Ellie imediatamente levantou do sofá. Ela largou a carta em cima do móvel, e caminhou quase desesperada na direção de Sirius.

Isso ele não previra. Ela falou, exasperada.

- Sirius, por favor! Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu só estava falando que...

- Não quero saber. – ele a cortou. Ele precisava manter-se afastado, e ela só fazia se aproximar mais. – Não quero nem ouvir. Poupe-me das suas desculpas ridículas.

- Mas Sirius... – ela tentou se aproximar de novo, e tocou um dos braços dele.

- Vai pra casa, Ellie. – era a última cartada dele – Eu quero ficar sozinho. Vai embora.

Ellie abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dali. Sirius já estava arrependido por antecipação pelo que tinha feito, mas ele não via outra saída. O risco dele se descontrolar novamente era muito grande.

Só que ele não esperava a reação que ela teve.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Ellie ficou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Sirius. E ele viu nitidamente as lágrimas que se formaram nos olhos dela.

Foi como se um nó se formasse na garganta dele. Uma vontade desesperada de envolver Ellie e seus braços tomou conta de seu ser. Mas ele não teve a oportunidade de fazer nada. Ela simplesmente virou as costas, e saiu correndo da casa dele, deixando a porta da frente aberta quando passou.

Sirius imediatamente foi atrás dela. Mas, quando chegou à porta da casa, viu a garota atravessando a rua correndo ainda mais. Os cabelos longos dela balançavam enquanto ela corria, e ele pode ver nitidamente, mesmo ela estando de costas, que ela levara uma das mãos ao rosto.

Sirius ficou parado, na porta de casa. Viu que Ellie sumiu pelo jardim da casa dela, provavelmente subindo para o quarto pela mesma treliça que ele tinha usado recentemente.

O arrependimento que ele sentia era imenso. Ele desejou mil vezes ser mais forte, e capaz de resistir ao que sentia. Mas, ainda mais que isso, ele desejou que Ellie nunca mais sofresse por algo que ele tivesse feito. Mesmo que tivesse sido para evitar um problema tão grande, que provavelmente a faria sofrer ainda mais.

-----------------------------------

Sexta-feira.

Lily acordou sobressaltada. Estava tendo um sonho estranho, mas não conseguiu lembrar-se dele quando acordou. Apenas teve a sensação de que era algo ruim, ou no mínimo, perturbador.

A garota então levantou da cama. E aí teve certeza que algo estava estranho.

Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto. Trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes. Mas a sensação de que algo estava faltando ainda persistia.

Ela só percebeu o que era quando estava abrindo a porta do quarto.

A casa estava em absoluto silêncio.

E este fato era estranho, já que ela conviveu, nos últimos dias, com o constante barulho da construção da piscina. Operários andando de um lado par o outro do jardim, e o barulho da obra.

A garota então desceu rapidamente as escadas, e foi diretamente até o jardim da casa. E, ao chegar lá, encontrou seus dois irmãos adotivos.

James estava conversando com o encarregado da obra. Mas nenhum trabalhador estava pelo jardim. E Sirius observava em silêncio a piscina.

Foi aí que Lily olhou na mesma direção. E viu a piscina vazia. Mas ela estava, definitivamente, pronta.

James logo notou a presença de Lily no jardim. Acenou para ela, e Lily, mesmo se sentindo esquisita, se aproximou dele.

James conversava animadamente com o encarregado. E falou com Lily, assim que a garota se aproximou.

- Oi Lily. Viu como a piscina ficou boa?

Lily inicialmente franziu a testa, e ficou muda. Não entendia porque James estava agindo daquela forma. Na noite anterior, quando ela tinha entrado no quarto do irmão, o clima tinha ficado tão estranhamente desconfortável, e James agiu de forma tão diferente, que Lily esperava um tratamento completamente diferente da parte dele. Mas ele parecia preferir fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Após alguns segundos, Lily finalmente falou.

- Ah... sim, ficou ótima.

O encarregado sorriu, satisfeito, e falou.

- Já podem começar a encher, se quiserem. Mas deve demorar a ficar cheia. É provável que vocês só possam usar a piscina amanhã.

James concordou com a cabeça, e apertou a mão do homem. Este virou para Lily, e falou.

- Tchau, dona Lily. Foi um prazer.

Lily sorriu brevemente para o encarregado, e viu o homem se afastando, e indo embora.

Agora só restavam os três jovens membros da família Potter no jardim. James olhou para Lily, e para Sirius, e falou.

- Agora, oficialmente, nosso verão está inaugurado!

Sirius permaneceu observando a piscina vazia, sem falar nada. Então Lily criou coragem, e falou.

- A piscina está vazia, Jay.

James olhou para Lily muito rápido. Por um instante, o olhar dele transmitiu um assombro enorme. Lily não entendeu inicialmente, mas logo pensou que poderia ser por ela tê-lo chamado de Jay. Ela nunca o chamava de outra forma que não fosse "James". Se bem que, às vezes, ela se referia a ele como "chato" ou "idiota". Normalmente quando estava espumando de tanta raiva dele.

Mas o olhar estranho de James durou apenas um instante, ele logo se afastou de Lily, andando na direção de Sirius. Parou ao lado do irmão, e falou.

- E então? O que fazemos agora?

Sirius, que não estava sequer prestando atenção no que os irmãos falavam, apenas disse.

- Ahn?

James olhou para o irmão novamente, e disse.

- A piscina, Sirius. Está no mundo da lua?

Sirius rapidamente concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Temos que enchê-la, então.

James ficou animado, e logo tratou de ligar o sistema de enchimento da nova piscina. Lily aproximou-se dos dois, e James finalmente decretou.

- Agora é só esperar!

Lily olhou muito brevemente para Sirius. Viu o irmão concordar com a cabeça, e ela fez o mesmo. Mas, mesmo assim, Lily teve a certeza que Sirius não estava, assim como ela, prestando muita atenção na piscina. Ambos tinham coisas mais importantes para pensar.

---------------------------------------

Ellie acordou relativamente cedo naquele dia. Na verdade, ela tinha dormido muito pouco naquela noite.

Depois de ter deixado a casa do Potter aos prantos, na noite anterior, a garota deitou na própria cama, em posição fetal, e ficou lá chorando por vários minutos. Não tinha idéia de porque estava tão magoada com Sirius. Pensando racionalmente, ela lembrou que Sirius tinha um longo histórico de grosserias e frieza em relação a ela. Desde o ano anterior Sirius passou a tratá-la de forma fria e distante. E, muitas vezes, ele a tratava muito mal. Aquela tinha sido apenas mais uma vez.

A garota então secou as lágrimas, e tentou convencer-se que o que Sirius tinha feito era só mais uma grosseria. Mas, mesmo tendo parado de chorar, e se acalmado, ela ainda sentia um enorme vazio que não ia embora. Tentou de tudo para se distrair. Mas não conseguia. Acabou virando de um lado para o outro na cama, sem conseguir pregar o olho. Só adormeceu quando o dia estava quase raiando.

Com muita preguiça de deixar sua cama, ela ficou ali, enrolando para levantar. Quando viu que nada mudaria, e que ela não conseguiria dormir novamente, ela desistiu, e resolveu levantar. Estava calçando as pantufas quando ouviu uma batida na porta do seu quarto.

Por um milésimo de segundo, ela pensou que poderia ser Sirius, vindo se desculpar pela noite anterior. Então, a realidade a chamou de volta, e ela deduziu que era ou sua avó, ou algum empregado da mansão.

- Pode entrar. – ela falou, de forma desinteressada.

A pessoa do lado de fora da porta demorou alguns instantes para abrir a porta. Ellie estranhou esse fato, e ficou observando quem entraria. Então a maçaneta foi girada, e lentamente uma cabeça apareceu por trás da porta.

Era Emmeline.

A loira olhou timidamente para o quarto da vizinha, e falou, numa voz baixa e incerta.

- Oi Ellie... posso entrar?

Um turbilhão de emoções tomou conta de Ellie. Ela lembrou imediatamente da visão de Emmy e Remus chegando juntos na casa da garota. Lembrou dos sorrisos trocados pelos dois. Lembrou como isso a fez sentir estranha, de uma forma que ela nunca tinha sentido anteriormente.

Tentando não pensar nisso, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Entra.

Emmy entrou no quarto, e encostou a porta. Foi andando sem muita segurança até Ellie, que permanecia sentada na cama. Parou de frente para a vizinha, e mesmo sem muita coragem, falou.

- Será que... nós podemos conversar?

Ellie franziu a testa por um instante. Mas logo indicou a cama, para que Emmy sentasse ao lado dela. E a garota obedeceu imediatamente.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio desconfortável, Emmeline finalmente conseguiu falar.

- É que eu queria agradecer... por tudo que você tem feito.

Ellie novamente não entendeu, mas ficou quieta, dando a chance de Emmy prosseguir.

- Eu sou nova aqui, e você foi tão gentil... foi na minha casa, me chamou para ir à Brighton com vocês... sempre conversa comigo.

Ellie sentiu um certo alívio ao ouvir o que a garota falava. E começou a pensar que ela poderia estar imaginando coisas quando achou ter visto algo nos sorrisos que Emmy e Remus trocaram. Então ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Não foi nada, Emmy.

Emmeline sentiu-se mais segura, e confiante para terminar o que tinha para falar. Queria esclarecer tudo, e não podia deixar nenhuma margem para erro. Ela não podia, de forma alguma deixar acontecer a mesma coisa que lhe custou uma de suas melhores amigas. Ela ia contornar a situação da forma mais correta. E, desta vez, ela não cometeria o erro que tinha cometido.

- Sabe, vocês todos foram muito gentis comigo. Você e a Lily foram lá em casa me ajudar na mudança, o Remus me ajudou a encontrar um novo estúdio de dança...

Ellie imediatamente olhou para a nova vizinha. Seu olhar mostrava toda sua surpresa. Emmy rapidamente completou, tentando não dar margem alguma para dúvidas.

- Eu falei sobre balé com ele, e ele comentou sobre uma amiga da mãe dele que era dona de um estúdio de dança. E eu pedi para ele me apresentar à dona. Foi gentil da parte dele.

Uma ruga se formou entre as sobrancelhas de Ellie. E Emmy sentiu que tinha que falar imediatamente.

- Vocês dois são ótimas pessoas. Fico feliz que estejam juntos. Acho que o mundo é justo, não é? Pessoas legais têm que ficar junto com pessoas legais.

Ellie desviou o olhar. Ela não conseguiu entender porque, mas algo na frase de Emmy a fez se sentir estranha. E ela tinha certeza que foi na parte em que ela falou que estava feliz por ela e Remus estarem juntos. Por mais que Ellie e Remus namorassem por mais de um ano, ela não conseguiu evitar se sentir estranha ao ver a nova vizinha elogiando-os como casal.

- Ah... – ela finalmente conseguiu falar – obrigada, eu acho...

- É verdade, Ellie. – Emmy prosseguiu, tentando de todas as formas esclarecer tudo. – Vocês são ótimos juntos. E ele te olha de uma forma tão bonita... como se sempre quisesse te proteger.

Simultaneamente, mas sem saberem, a frase de Emmeline afetou tanto Ellie quanto a própria Emmy. Ellie não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de como Remus sempre a protegia, mas a tratava como uma criança. E Emmy não conseguiu evitar uma pontinha de inveja da vizinha. Por mais que ela quisesse renegar esse sentimento.

As duas ficaram se olhando, em silêncio. Até que ambas ouviram a voz da Sra. Dumbledore, avó de Ellie, chamando pela neta.

- Ellie, querida! Venha tomar café da manhã.

Ellie levantou da cama num pulo, e falou, aliviada pela tensão que tinha acabado.

- Emmy, você me acompanha?

Emmy sorriu. Satisfeita pelo dever cumprido. Conscientemente, ela achava que tinha resolvido a questão, e apagado um fantasma de seu passado. Mas, bem no fundo, ela, mesmo sem ter total consciência do fato, se encontrava num problema ainda maior.

-------------------------------------

Emmy saiu da casa de Ellie após algumas horas. As duas, após o constrangimento passar, acabaram se divertindo bastante. Ellie mostrou uma longa coleção de fotos que ela mesma tinha tirado. A garota gostava muito de fotografia, e as fotos que ela tirava eram muito boas mesmo. A maioria tinha seus amigos como "modelos". Ela tinha um belo e grande álbum apenas com fotos preto e branco, separada por pessoas clicadas: Lily, Remus, James e Sirius. No final, ela colocou fotos com todos os amigos juntos. E, num álbum separado, ela tinha fotos de si mesma, clicadas pelos amigos. Emmy riu muito das fotos que James tirou, sempre quando a garota estava fazendo alguma coisa inusitada. Algumas dela dormindo, outras com o rosto cheio de creme, outras com ela comendo. As de Lily realmente simbolizavam a amizade das duas. As de Remus eram bem bonitas, e sempre muito bem enquadradas. Mas a foto mais impressionante que Emmy viu era aparentemente simples, mas tão bonita e delicada, que a garota teve que perguntar.

- Quem tirou essa foto? – ela falou, já que a foto estava solta no álbum, fora da ordem que Ellie usou para organizar.

Ellie pegou a foto, e ficou alguns segundos observando a imagem. Era um foto só do seu rosto, em que ela olhava ligeiramente para o lado, e tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios. E era sua foto preferida.

A garota evitou olhar para Emmy ao responder.

- Foi... o Sirius.

Emmy olhou para a foto novamente. E falou.

- É muito bonita. Quando foi tirada?

Ellie virou a foto, e viu a data.

- No dia do aniversário do Sirius, ano passado. Antes dos convidados chegarem, eu fui lá ajudar a organizar a festa. Ele pegou minha câmera, e tirou essa foto sem que eu percebesse.

Ellie devolveu a foto para Emmy, em silêncio. E ficou bem mais calada depois desse fato.

Mas a loira já não pensava nisso quando atravessava a rua, em direção à própria casa. Estava satisfeita de ter estreitado os laços de amizade com Ellie. Ela tinha simpatizado com a garota logo que a viu, e todas as vezes que a via percebia como ela era uma ótima pessoa para se ter como amiga. Assim que chegou à calçada de sua casa, e ia começar a subir os degraus, percebeu que não estava sozinha. Levantou o rosto, e viu que uma pessoa estava sentada no banco da varanda.

Era um rapaz. Os cabelos claros dele brilhavam à luz do sol do fim da manhã. E ele tinha um sorriso tão bonito e cativante que ela não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso chegasse ao seu próprio rosto.

- Oi Emmy. – ele falou. – Bom dia.

- Oi Remus. – Emmy não soube dizer por que, mas sentiu uma descarga de nervosismo ao falar com ele. Mas não um nervosismo ruim. Era mais como uma enorme expectativa.

O rapaz levantou do banco, e, ainda com aquele lindo sorriso nos lábios, prosseguiu.

- Você sumiu nos últimos dias. Vim saber se está tudo bem.

Emmy sentiu sua garganta travar. Nenhuma palavra parecia querer sair por sua boca. Ela ficou ali, mexendo os lábios, completamente sem som.

Mas Remus sorriu ainda mais, e falou.

- O que foi?

- É... é que... oi! – foi só o que ela conseguiu.

Remus caiu na gargalhada. E ele completou, para maior constrangimento da garota.

- Você voltou a ficar nervosa perto de mim?

Emmy não precisava de um espelho para saber que estava completamente vermelha. Remus continuou gargalhando. Mas isso, surpreendentemente, a fez conseguir falar.

- E você não ajuda em nada, não é?

Remus parou de rir, mas manteve o sorriso. E falou.

- Viu? Você conseguiu.

- Não graças a você! – ela falou. Apesar do tom contrariado, ela sorria.

Remus pareceu satisfeito com a reação dela. E então a olhou por um instante, e falou.

- Quer dar uma volta? Está fazendo um dia muito bonito.

Emmy imediatamente sorriu. E concordou com a cabeça.

Os dois desceram as escadas, e começaram a caminhar pela calçada. Por um instante, Emmy quis perguntar por que ele não tinha chamado Ellie para ir junto. Mas assim que ele começou a falar, e a conversa entre os dois fluiu, ela deixou esse pensamento de lado.

-----------------------------------

- Está certo. Já anotei o número. Tem certeza que eles estão lá?

- Estão sim. Eu liguei para confirmar. Fingi que era um funcionário da companhia telefônica. Ela falou que estaria em casa durante todo o fim de semana.

Sirius inspirou brevemente. E prosseguiu a conversa.

- Certo. Ahn... obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer. Eu sou seu advogado, Sirius. – o homem, do outro lado da linha, respondeu. – E, como seu advogado, eu te digo que não concordo com o que você quer fazer. Seria melhor se...

Mas Sirius o interrompeu.

- Não. Eu tenho que fazer isso.

O advogado suspirou, vencido. E falou.

- A escolha é sua. Mas não diga que não te avisei.

Sirius se despediu brevemente, e desligou o telefone. Novamente olhou em volta, certificando-se que ninguém estava por perto. Nem precisaria ter feito isso. James, que parecia levemente obcecado pela piscina, estava no quintal, e esperava a piscina ficar cheia, o que levaria provavelmente o dia todo. E Lily estava no quarto dela, e Sirius desconfiava que ela voltara à ingrata tarefa de escrever uma carta para o suposto namorado, Kyle.

O rapaz ficou observando por alguns instantes a folha de papel em suas mãos. Todas as informações que necessitava estavam ali. Se quisesse, poderia sair de casa naquele instante.

Mas ele sabia que algo estava faltando. Subiu as escadas, e foi até seu quarto. Trocou a roupa de ficar em casa por uma calça jeans meio surrada, mas confortável. Colocou a primeira camiseta que encontrou no armário, e sua jaqueta de couro preta. E separou o resto das coisas que precisava: sua carteira, chaves da moto e de casa, e seu capacete.

Ao parar em frente ao capacete, que estava em cima de uma prateleira, ficou observando a peça por um instante. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Na verdade, o que precisava fazer.

Tomou coragem e pegou a peça. Tinha mais duas paradas para fazer antes de ir em direção ao seu destino final. A primeira seria rápida, e simples. A segunda... seria bem mais complicada.

O rapaz saiu do seu quarto, e seguiu pelo corredor até o quarto de Lily. A porta estava aberta, então ele enfiou a cabeça rapidamente no vão da porta, e viu a irmã deitada na cama, lendo uma revista. Isso facilitou seu trabalho ainda mais.

- Lily, eu vou sair. Não me espera que eu vou demorar.

Lily se assustou brevemente com a voz do irmão, já que estava distraída. E falou, respondendo muito rápido.

- Sair? Para onde?

Ela fez menção de levantar da cama, mais Sirius foi mais rápido.

- Sair. Não me espera, não sei que horas volto.

- Mas Sirius... – Lily ainda tentou, mas o rapaz já tinha desaparecido.

Descendo as escadas velozmente, Sirius alcançou a sala de sua casa. Em direção à sua segunda parada.

---------------------------------------

Ellie estava em seu closet, organizando suas roupas. Estava decidida a colocar ordem em suas coisas, e separar peças que não usava mais para serem doadas. Já tinha enchido uma sacola com as roupas que não usaria mais, e nem tinha chegado à metade do closet. Desanimada com o trabalho que ainda teria, ela suspirou brevemente, e esticou as costas. Ainda devia ter umas boas horas de trabalho pela frente, até terminar tudo.

Estava considerando fazer uma pausa, e continuar depois, quando ouviu um barulho vindo de seu quarto. Desta vez ela nem ficou surpresa. Fez uma expressão de desagrado, e saiu do closet já falando.

- Não me lembro de ter te convidado para entrar.

Como ela já tinha deduzido, Sirius estava parado, no meio de seu quarto. Ele tinha uma expressão de arrependimento no rosto. Ellie sentiu sua raiva diminuindo consideravelmente. Mas não falou nada. Já estava calejada de tanto ser mal tratada por Sirius. Esperou ele se manifestar.

- Eu... desculpe. Não queria te atrapalhar. – ele falou, ao ver a sacola de roupas na mão da garota.

Mas Ellie largou a sacola no chão e parou na frente dele, um tanto afastada. E cruzou os braços, esperando que ele falasse. Após alguns segundos, ele continuou.

- Eu... – Sirius não sabia como começar, então resolveu ser direto. Era a única opção, já que ela não se mostrava muito disposta à conversa – Estou indo para Birmingham. Agora.

A expressão contrariada de Ellie sumiu do rosto dela. E imediatamente ela falou.

- Vai lá? Você conseguiu falar com eles?

Sirius respondeu de imediato.

- Não. Não... tive coragem.

Ellie abriu a boca para falar. Mas as palavras não saíram. Ela ia dizer que ele não devia ficar nervoso, já que o rapaz era seu irmão. Mas, como Sirius tinha reagido tão negativamente no dia anterior, ela ficou calada.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio entre os dois, Sirius finalmente conseguiu falar o que o tinha trazido ao quarto de Ellie. Ele mesmo não conseguiu entender como tinha arrumado coragem para falar.

- Eu... quero que você vá comigo.

Ellie arregalou os olhos imediatamente. E novamente ficou sem palavras.

- Você vem? – ele falou, quase prendendo a respiração de tanta expectativa.

_Sim_. Era essa a palavra que a mente de Ellie gritava quase sem parar. Mas ela desviou o olhar do rapaz, e fez um esforço para racionalizar a situação. E isso a fez despejar mil motivos que teria para não ir.

- Eu... não posso sair assim, e simplesmente ir para outra cidade, Sirius. Minha avó e meu avô não estão em casa, eu não posso ir sem avisar.

- É só deixar um recado avisando. – ele rebateu imediatamente.

- É... muito longe. – ela falou, sua voz ficando levemente mais aguda.

- São umas 100 milhas, mais ou menos. – ele completou.

- Eu... não... – ela buscava argumentos, mas não conseguia pensar em nada.

- Nós voltamos hoje mesmo. À noite já estamos de volta.

Ellie ficou com os lábios entreabertos, mas sem conseguir falar mais nada. Então Sirius finalmente falou o que queria. Conseguiu falar com o máximo de sinceridade que podia, devido à pessoa com quem conversava.

- Eu preciso de você lá. Não vou conseguir sem... ajuda.

Foi como se alguém tivesse atingido Ellie na cabeça, diretamente. Ela prendeu a respiração. Alguns segundos depois ela desistiu de tentar, e deixou escapar, muito baixo, de seus lábios.

- Então... tá.

Sirius sorriu. Na verdade, ele abriu um enorme sorriso. Ellie arregalou os olhos. Tinha certeza que não via Sirius sorrir daquela forma há mais de um ano. Um flash muito rápido do aniversário do rapaz, no ano anterior, veio à sua mente. Foi exatamente naquele dia que ela o viu sorrir assim.

Um segundo depois, os dois desviaram o olhar. Sirius olhou para fora do quarto, pela varanda. Ellie procurou algo que pudesse fazer, ou dizer. E sem idéia porque estava se sentindo daquela forma.

- Bem... – ela retomou a conversa – Eu... não sei o que levar.

Aliviado por poder conversar algo normal com ela, Sirius tomou frente da conversa.

- Você só precisa de um casaco, já que vamos de moto. E... – ele olhou para o lado, procurando com os olhos o alto de uma prateleira, e encontrando lá o objeto que buscava – seu capacete.

Ellie olhou para o capacete. Ela não o usava há muito tempo. Desde que tinha se afastado de Sirius. Na verdade, desde que _ele_ tinha se afastado dela. Tentando não pensar nesse assunto, já que eles pareciam estar retomando a amizade, Ellie olhou para o rapaz, e falou.

- Não! Eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer, já que vou com você. Não posso aparecer lá desse jeito! – ela apontou para si mesma.

- E o que tem de errado? – ele perguntou, e genuinamente não tinha idéia o que ela poderia ter de errado.

- O que eles vão pensar? Tenho que tomar um banho, trocar de roupa... – ela falou, já indo até o closet, e pegando uma roupa limpa para vestir, antes de entrar no banheiro para tomar banho.

Sirius não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso de lado, e falou, antes dela fechar a porta do banheiro.

- Você está preocupada em impressionar meu irmão mais novo?

O olhar muito rápido que eles trocaram fez Sirius pensar no que tinha acabado de falar.

Tinha acabado de chamar Regulus de irmão.

-------------------------------------------

Eles não demoraram muito para sair da casa de Ellie. Era início da tarde. A garota tentou encontrar o avô, no seu escritório em Hogwarts, mas ele não estava. Então ela preferiu deixar um recado escrito, em casa. Sabia que eles não ficariam muito preocupados, já que conheciam Sirius desde crianças. Ela prometeu, no bilhete, que ligaria assim que chegasse a Birmingham, e achava que isso era suficiente para deixá-los tranqüilos.

Assim que eles montaram na moto de Sirius, Ellie deu uma olhada rápida para a casa de Remus. O namorado tinha praticamente sumido nos últimos dias. Na noite anterior, eles falaram pelo telefone, e Remus falou que estava muito ocupado com seus ensaios de piano. Ellie ficou chateada pela ausência do rapaz, e ele percebeu pelo tom de voz dela. Mas ele disse que precisava de tempo para se concentrar na prática, e ela resolveu não continuar no assunto que tinha causado a última discussão entre eles. Só que, ao desligar o telefone, a garota não conseguiu deixar de ter a sensação de que eles estavam cada vez mais distantes. Como se forças invisíveis os deixassem cada vez mais longe. E ela não tinha idéia de como isso tinha começado, e nem como ia acabar. Sentia muita falta de Remus, adorava a companhia dele. Mas, ultimamente, quando estavam juntos, o sentimento de que havia algo errado não deixava de segui-la. Só que ela não conseguia descobrir se a origem dessa sensação era Remus, ou ela mesma.

Sendo assim, ela desviou o olhar da casa do namorado. Ajeitou o capacete na cabeça, abotoou a jaqueta que vestia, conferiu se a pequena mochila que ela levava nas costas estava bem presa. Sirius olhou para trás, para ver se ela já estava pronta. A moto já estava ligada. Ellie baixou a viseira de seu capacete, e acenou com a cabeça para Sirius. O rapaz acelerou a moto, seguindo rapidamente pela rua. Em direção à Birmingham.

--------------------------------------

Lily ficou preocupada assim que Sirius se afastou de seu quarto. Ela imediatamente imaginou que o irmão retomaria os velhos hábitos ruins, saindo a noite inteira, bebendo demais e mantendo o comportamento depressivo. Ela queria fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. Ficou imaginando como poderia ajudar o irmão, mas nada lhe ocorria. Sirius já era maior de idade, e nenhum argumento que ela conseguia pensar era bom o suficiente. Ele tinha idade para sair, beber, fazer o que bem entendesse. Poderia morar sozinho se quisesse. Então Lily pensou que alguém considerado legalmente adulto como Sirius dificilmente seria convencido pelos argumentos morais de sua irmã mais nova.

Sem idéias e sem muito ânimo, Lily apelou para a última alternativa viável. Essa alternativa atendia pelo nome de James Potter, e era a pessoa que ela menos queria conversar naquele momento. Mas, como eles dividiam o mesmo irmão, ela fez um esforço e desceu as escadas. Imaginou que encontraria James no jardim. E, sem surpresa nenhuma, ali ele estava.

James estava sentando numa espreguiçadeira novinha, colocada no deck de madeira que cercava a nova piscina. Lily revirou os olhos ao ver que ele não tinha perdido tempo, e comprado cadeiras, mesas e espreguiçadeiras para a piscina. O rapaz estava só de bermuda, aproveitando o sol da tarde, observando a piscina que estava cada vez mais cheia. Lily viu a camiseta sem mangas de James jogada numa cadeira próxima. Ele estava usando óculos escuros, e parecia quase cochilar, de tão relaxado que estava.

Vendo-o assim, Lily pensou que, na noite anterior, ela estava imaginando coisas. Depois de deixar o quarto de James, e se trancar no seu, ela achou que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo entre os dois. Alguma sensação não dita, de algo estranho e bizarro, tomava conta do relacionamento deles. Num instante, eles eram irmãos. No outro, eram quase estranhos.

Lily tinha tido, na noite anterior, a nítida sensação que James estava escondendo um segredo terrível, que era incapaz de revelar. E aquilo a tinha deixado ainda mais nervosa.

Mas, vendo o rapaz daquela forma, relaxado, Lily teve a certeza que estava enganada. James estava bem. Provavelmente estava apenas cansado de tanto ajudar os empregados na obra. Era por isso que ele estava estranho. E Lily agora repetia isso para si mesma, pensando em como era boba por imaginar que algo estava errado.

Desta forma, a garota aproximou-se do irmão adotivo, e falou.

- James.

James, que realmente estava quase cochilando, deu um pulo, e gritou.

- Oi!

Lily riu por um instante, mas logo lembrou o assunto que a tinha levado até ali. Mas, antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, James falou.

- Ei, não é certo sair assustando os outros desta forma, ok?

Lily apenas revirou os olhos. Aquele era o James que ela conhecia. Então ela logo chegou ao ponto.

- James, eu preciso conversar com você. É sobre o Sirius.

James franziu a testa até ouvir o nome de Sirius. Então relaxou parcialmente, levantou-se da espreguiçadeira, e falou, de forma mais normal.

- O que tem ele?

Lily inspirou profundamente antes de continuar.

- Olha, ele foi no meu quarto agora a pouco, e falou que ia sair.

James sorriu de lado, e falou.

- E agora me diz qual é a novidade nisso.

Lily olhou para James, sem muita paciência. E falou.

- James! Não é saudável o Sirius ficar nessa vida, saindo desta forma! Ele estava indo tão bem, dormindo em casa, estava até mexendo na moto, coisa que ele gosta tanto. Fora que...

Lily parou de falar imediatamente. Não sabia se devia ou não falar com James a respeito de ter flagrado Sirius fumando maconha no telhado da casa. Só que James percebeu que ela estava escondendo algo, e deu um passo para frente, retirando os óculos escuros. Estava bem mais próximo dela, e seu rosto transparecia algo que não era comum em James: preocupação.

- O que foi, Lily? Fora o que?

Lily sentiu um incômodo crescente, e uma necessidade quase vital de olhar James no rosto, e não baixar o rosto para o peito nu do irmão. James continuava com a expressão questionadora, e Lily cedeu.

- Eu... flagrei ele fumando maconha aqui em casa, naquela parte do telhado que ele sobe pela janela do quarto.

James arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. E falou imediatamente.

- E porque você não me falou nada? Quando foi isso?

- No primeiro dia de férias.

Os dois ficaram quietos por algum instante. Então Lily sentiu que precisava se justificar.

- Eu não quis falar nada porque achei que poderia ajudá-lo sem que ninguém soubesse. Além disso, ele é meu irmão...

James imediatamente olhou para Lily com a testa franzida. A expressão dele era estranha, mesclava espanto com algo que Lily não soube identificar. Parecia com... esperança? Ela não tinha certeza. Mas logo ele virou o rosto, e Lily teve a impressão que precisava continuar falando.

- James, eu estou preocupada. Não queria te incomodar, mas queria fazer alguma coisa. Não posso deixar meu irmão assim... – ela sentiu uma incontrolável vontade de dizer "único irmão", mas imediatamente lembrou que James também era irmão adotivo dela, por mais que ela esquecesse desse fato algumas vezes.

Mas James apenas virou de costas. Lily achou que ele fosse negar a ajuda que ela pedia. Ia começar a reclamar com ele, e preparava-se para chamá-lo de imprestável, quando ele virou novamente, e seu rosto apresentava uma expressão de convicção. E ele falou imediatamente.

- Certo. Então vamos fazer alguma coisa. Você pensou em algo?

Lily, ainda surpresa com a reação dele, falou.

- Não. Queria te perguntar sua opinião, se você tem alguma idéia...

James manteve uma expressão mais séria, e falou.

- Podemos ir procurá-lo.

Lily franziu a testa. E falou.

- Agora?

James concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Sim. Tenho algumas idéias de lugares que ele possa estar.

Lily estava atônita.

- Mas... agora?

James olhou para ela, ainda sério, e falou.

- Você está preocupada, não está?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça. E James apenas concluiu.

- Então nós vamos procurar agora. Só me dê alguns minutos para tomar banho, e trocar de roupa.

O rapaz imediatamente saiu andando em direção à casa. Lily sentiu seus lábios entreabrindo. Ficou observando James sumir pela porta da cozinha. Ela estava completamente pasma. James tinha desistido de seu banho de sol, simplesmente porque ela falou que estava preocupada.

Aquele era mesmo James Potter?

------------------------------------

Em poucos minutos James estava pronto. Lily rapidamente trocou de roupa, e encontrou o rapaz esperando-a na sala da casa. Ela jogou a alça da sua bolsa sobre o ombro, e eles foram até a garagem.

Eles entraram no carro, e James deu a partida. Lily não conseguiu evitar o sentimento de estranhamento. Era muito raro ela e James saírem sozinhos de carro. Na esmagadora maioria das vezes, eles estavam acompanhados com alguém, geralmente Sirius, ou então Ellie e Remus. Mas, como estavam, completamente sozinhos, era muito incomum.

James dirigia em silêncio. Lily franziu a testa após alguns minutos. Ele parecia saber exatamente aonde ir.

- James. – ela falou – Onde estamos indo?

James desviou o olhar do trânsito por um instante, e a observou. E respondeu de forma simples.

- Você não quer procurar o Sirius?

A garota assentiu com a cabeça, e falou.

- Sim. Mas você parece... saber exatamente onde ir.

James sorriu de lado, e falou.

- Sim. Eu sei.

Lily abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Apenas ficou observando a silhueta de James enquanto ele dirigia.

Os dois mantiveram o silêncio por todo o percurso. Finalmente James fez uma expressão de reconhecimento, e procurou um local para estacionar. Lily tentou identificar o que ele tinha visto, mas não conseguiu. Mas James já tinha estacionado o carro, e eles saltaram.

Eles andaram pela calçada, e logo Lily viu o local que James tinha identificado. Era um pub.

Uma porta de madeira escura separava a rua do bar. James apenas a empurrou, e Lily o seguiu para dentro do estabelecimento. Assim que entraram, Lily percorreu o local com os olhos. Certamente não era um pub de elite, mas pelo menos o local parecia limpo o suficiente. Mesmo ainda estando no meio da tarde, o local já tinha vários clientes. Pelo que Lily podia perceber, a clientela era jovem. Não alunos de escola, como eles. Mas pelo menos não era um local freqüentado por pessoas de meia idade.

Quando terminou sua investigação visual pelo local, Lily voltou sua atenção para James. Ele estava debruçado no balcão do bar, falando com o barman. Ela aproximou-se, e ouviu o fim da conversa.

- Não, James. Eu não o vejo há algum tempo. Pelo menos duas semanas. Acho que até mais.

- Valeu, Cecil. Mas me avisa se ele aparecer, ok?

O homem confirmou com a cabeça. E Lily encarou James, admirada.

- Você... conhece o barman?

James apenas concordou com a cabeça. Mas isso não esclarecia muito o assunto para Lily, e ela continuou a perguntar.

- Mas... como assim? O Sirius costuma sair sozinho, como você sabe aonde ele vai?

James sorriu de lado, e encarou Lily nos olhos. A garota não conseguiu evitar um sentimento de nervosismo percorrendo seu corpo. E ele falou.

- Você acha que eu não sei onde meu irmão se enfia, Lily?

Mesmo sem ter certeza de que conseguiria falar com uma voz segura, Lily arriscou.

- Como assim?

James parou de sorrir, e falou, bem mais sério.

- Você não é a única que se preocupa com o Sirius. Conheço todos os barmen dos pubs que ele freqüenta. E eles me ligam se acontecer algo mais sério. Já cansei de vir buscar o Sirius caído de bêbado neste bar.

James então virou de costas, e seguiu para a porta do pub. Lily demorou um instante para segui-lo. Ela estava tão surpresa com o que James tinha acabado de falar que mal conseguia raciocinar. A visão que ela tinha de James, despreocupado e até egoísta, estava caindo por terra. Aquele não era o James Potter que ela imaginava.

E Lily não percebeu o quanto ela estava curiosa para descobrir quem era o real James.

---------------------------------------

A tarde estava chegando ao fim. Numa estrada quase vazia, exceto por poucos carros e um caminhão, dois jovens montados numa moto cortavam o asfalto.

Ellie segurava Sirius pela cintura. E inconscientemente ela se aconchegou mais nas costas do rapaz. Estava chovendo há alguns minutos, e, no horizonte, nuvens ainda mais carregadas mostravam que os pingos, agora ainda fracos, só iam se intensificar.

Sirius continuou guiando a moto, e ultrapassou um carro. Ele estava tentando ganhar tempo. Eles já tinham parado duas vezes durante o percurso, por conta da chuva. Toda vez que o tempo piorava, eles procuravam abrigo num posto de gasolina, ou algum lugar coberto. E isso já tinha atrasado consideravelmente a viagem.

Mas, após uma curva na estrada, o inevitável aconteceu. A chuva que apenas ameaçava cair desabou completamente. Os pingos, antes esparsos e finos, engrossaram e caíam constantemente. Num instante, os dois estavam completamente molhados. Ellie sentia a água fria entrando por dentro de sua jaqueta jeans. Sirius, que usava uma jaqueta de couro, estava mais protegido. Mas sua calça logo estava encharcada.

- Sirius! – Ellie gritou, para que ele a ouvisse, mesmo com a moto em movimento.

O rapaz virou brevemente o rosto, para mostrar que estava ouvindo. Ela então falou.

- Nós temos que parar! Podemos pegar uma pneumonia se continuarmos!

Só que, no meio da estrada, não havia local adequado para eles pararem. Sirius continuou andando com a moto, mas diminuiu a velocidade por conta da chuva intensa. Ellie já estava começando a ficar realmente preocupada quando, após uma nova curva, eles viram uma placa de trânsito. Ela indicava uma cidadezinha logo à frente, a uma milha de distância. Ellie respirou aliviada, e Sirius falou.

- Vou parar quando chegarmos lá!

Ellie concordou com a cabeça, e ele acelerou novamente.

Logo a dupla chegou à cidade. Era realmente muito pequena, tanto que nenhum deles conhecia o local, nem mesmo por nome. Uma rua principal concentrava o comércio. As ruas laterais pareciam mais residenciais. Mas os dois notaram que, para uma cidade tão pequena, o local parecia muito cheio de pessoas.

Sirius encostou a moto sob a primeira cobertura que encontrou. Ellie imediatamente saltou da moto. A garota retirou o capacete da cabeça. As pontas dos cabelos dela, que eram compridos, estavam molhadas. Ela esfregou o rosto por um instante, e viu Sirius descer da moto também. E retirar o próprio capacete.

Os dois se olharam, sem falar nada, por um instante. Então Ellie quebrou o silêncio, falando.

- O que nós vamos fazer?

Sirius olhou para a chuva torrencial que caía sem parar. Ele bufou, e franziu a testa.

- Não tenho idéia.

- Não podemos continuar com essa chuva. Temos que esperar melhorar um pouco, pelo menos. – Ellie concluiu.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Um morador, pela forma que se vestia, estava passando por perto, e os observou. Era um senhor, e ele usava um chapéu na cabeça, e estava com um guarda chuva. Ele então caminhou até o casal, e falou com eles.

- Olá. Precisam de ajuda?

Sirius e Ellie se voltaram para o senhor. E Sirius respondeu.

- Estamos bem. Só paramos para esperar a chuva passar, e seguirmos viagem.

O senhor franziu a testa por um instante, e falou.

- Vocês vão para onde?

- Birmingham. Viemos de Londres. – Ellie respondeu.

O homem fez uma careta. E prosseguiu.

- Vocês com certeza não conhecem o tempo pelas redondezas. Essa chuva não vai passar hoje, só amanhã mesmo. Se eu fosse vocês, iria procurar um quarto de hotel para passar a noite.

Sirius franziu a testa. Mas, ao olhar o céu por um instante, viu que o senhor provavelmente estava certo. A chuva não dava nenhum sinal de melhora. Então ele virou para o senhor, e falou.

- Tem algum hotel aqui por perto?

Ellie imediatamente olhou para Sirius, mas não falou nada. O homem respondeu, ajeitando o chapéu na cabeça.

- Tem sim, na rua principal. Mas se eu fosse vocês, iria logo lá. Hoje começa uma exposição agropecuária na cidade aqui do lado, e o hotel deve estar cheio. Como ele é o único da cidade, vocês vão ter muita sorte se conseguirem um lugar para ficar...

O homem sorriu brevemente, e acenou ao se afastar. Deixando Sirius e Ellie sozinhos novamente.

O rapaz olhou para Ellie, mas não tinha coragem de falar nada. Tanto que foi a garota quem disse.

- Vamos lá olhar o tal hotel, então?

Sirius inspirou profundamente. Recolocou o capacete, e montou na moto. Ellie o imitou, e logo os dois estavam novamente enfrentando a chuva, em busca do hotel.

---------------------------------

Não foi muito difícil achar o hotel. A cidade era realmente muito pequena, e o único hotel do lugar ficava na rua principal, como o senhor de chapéu tinha indicado.

Era um pequeno hotel, de fachada simples. O letreiro estava um pouco encardido, mas, no geral, o local parecia ser decente.

Assim que saltaram da moto, e a colocaram num local adequado, protegida da chuva, Sirius e Ellie subiram os três degraus que separavam a calçada da recepção do hotel. Logo entraram no local, e viram a decoração antiga, provavelmente da década de 50. Mas o local era bem limpo, e tinha até um charme interiorano.

A recepção estava vazia, fora um rapaz que lia distraidamente algo sob o balcão. Assim que os avistou, ele ergueu os olhos. Demorou seu olhar em Ellie, provavelmente por não ver uma garota tão bonita como ela com freqüência, e depois encarou Sirius.

- Pois não? – ele falou.

Sirius olhou um instante para Ellie, como se quisesse decidir algo mentalmente com ela. Mas a garota apenas debruçou levemente sobre o balcão, e ficou calada.

- Você tem quartos disponíveis?

O rapaz olhou novamente para Ellie antes de responder, ao ver a garota observando as pinturas envelhecidas na parede, e depois respondeu.

- Não.

Sirius bufou, contrariado. Agora eles estavam presos naquela cidadezinha, e sem um local para ficar. E a chuva não parava de cair, impossibilitando-os de prosseguir a viagem.

Ele virou seu rosto para Ellie, e viu a garota o encarando de volta. A conversa que eles estavam adiando teria que acontecer naquele instante.

- Não sei o que fazer. – ele admitiu, frustrado.

Ellie o observou por um instante antes de responder. Ele parecia arrasado. Devia estar muito ansioso pelo encontro com o irmão, mas agora um fator externo o impedia de chegar ao destino. Ellie mordeu o lábio por um instante, e falou, em tom baixo.

- Não temos muitas opções. Acho que vamos ter que esperar a chuva passar.

Mas Sirius olhou para Ellie, e viu que ela estava encolhida. A roupa dela estava toda molhada, ainda mais molhada que a dele, já que a jaqueta dele o protegia mais da chuva. Instantaneamente, ele virou para o rapaz do balcão, decidido a não deixar Ellie passar frio nem mais um minuto.

- Garoto, você tem certeza que não tem nada disponível? Eu não me importo se o quarto for o mais caro. Só arranja um lugar!

O rapaz folheou rapidamente o livro de reservas. E parou atentamente em uma linha específica. Logo depois ele respondeu.

- Eu tenho um quarto só, mas ele está reservado amanhã. Vocês não vieram para a exposição?

Sirius não estava com muita paciência, só queria resolver logo aquilo para Ellie poder tirar aquelas roupas molhadas. Então foi rápido ao responder.

- Não viemos para exposição nenhuma. Só precisamos de um quarto para essa noite!

O rapaz olhou de Sirius para Ellie, e fez uma expressão desconfiada. Estava imaginando se eles não eram um casal de namorados que queria usar o hotel para um encontro amoroso. A falta de bagagens deles reforçava a desconfiança do recepcionista.

Mas, mesmo assim, ele pegou a chave do quarto, e estendeu para Sirius. O rapaz a pegou rapidamente, e seguiu na direção indicada pelo recepcionista. Ellie, antes de seguir Sirius, sorriu brevemente e falou.

- Obrigada.

O rapaz sorriu, satisfeito pela atenção recebida. Ellie foi no encalço de Sirius, que procurava o quarto indicado.

Rapidamente eles encontraram o quarto. Sirius abriu a porta, e eles entraram.

Ele rapidamente foi até a parede perto da janela, e ligou a calefação. Não estava frio, mas eles estavam molhados de chuva, e Ellie estava visivelmente tremendo. A garota fechou a porta ao passar, e olhou o ambiente.

O quarto era bem simples, com uma cama de casal não muito grande, um quadro pendurado acima da cabeceira, um armário pequeno de madeira escura, e uma porta na lateral, que certamente era o banheiro. Mas pelo menos era limpo, e certamente mais confortável que ficar numa garupa de moto sob a chuva torrencial.

Ellie jogou a mochila de suas costas na cama. Abriu o zíper rapidamente, e verificou o conteúdo. Sentiu um enorme alívio. Ela tinha trazido sua adorada câmera, e viu que esta se encontrava intacta dentro da embalagem protetora. Logo depois, ela retirou a jaqueta jeans encharcada. E sentiu ainda mais frio, se encolhendo.

- Está com frio? – Sirius perguntou, retirando ele mesmo a jaqueta de couro que usava.

Ellie levantou os olhos, e viu Sirius, com sua camiseta branca parcialmente molhada. Ela desviou o olhar para o rosto do rapaz, e confirmou, balançando a cabeça. Ele imediatamente foi até o armário, e lá dentro achou o que procurava.

- Tome, usa para se secar melhor.

Ele estendeu uma toalha branca para ela. Ellie imediatamente a jogou por sobre os ombros. E agradeceu.

- Obrigada.

Sirius desviou o olhar. Foi apenas naquele instante que ele notou o que estava acontecendo. Estivera tão preocupado em achar um lugar para que Ellie pudesse se aquecer que nem pensou na situação em que se encontrava agora.

Ele e Ellie. Sozinhos num quarto de hotel, no meio do país. Sem ninguém conhecido por perto. E o pior. Num quarto, com apenas uma cama.

Sirius prendeu a respiração. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava começando a se desesperar. Precisava urgentemente parar para pensar um instante.

Foi quando ele viu Ellie retirando o tênis ensopado que ele teve uma idéia.

- Ellie, eu vou sair... para comprar o que vamos precisar. – ele só percebeu que a frase poderia soar com duplo sentido depois de falar. Pensou em corrigir, mas aí ficaria muito óbvio. Por sorte, ela não percebeu, e respondeu.

- Boa idéia. – ela falou, num tom normal. – Vou aproveitar para tomar um banho quente.

Sirius foi andando até a porta. Ellie o seguiu, já que ela tinha que fechar a porta. Ele olhou brevemente para ela, e falou.

- Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. E, de forma distraída, abaixou o olhar, e começou a retirar o cinto que usava. E respondeu antes de fechar a porta.

- Ok.

Mas Sirius ficou imóvel. Ellie já tinha fechado a porta, e ele estava do lado de fora do quarto. Ele encostou as costas na parede lateral do corredor. E fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente. Uma imagem muito viva de Ellie tirando a roupa para entrar no banho agora tomava conta de sua cabeça.

--------------------------------------------

- Anda logo, ou vamos ficar ainda mais ensopados!

A chuva torrencial que caía no interior da Inglaterra parecia ter chegado à capital do país. Ainda não estava muito intensa, mas as nuvens carregadas que tomavam o céu de Londres denunciavam que aquela noite seria de muita chuva.

Remus e Emmy vinham correndo pela rua onde moravam. Os dois foram surpreendidos pela chuva quando estavam voltando para casa. Tentaram pegar um táxi, mas os poucos que passavam ignoravam o casal completamente molhado de chuva. Então eles desistiram, e começaram a correr em direção a casa.

Vieram correndo pela rua, e alcançaram a varanda da casa de Emmeline. Os dois riam por conta da situação inusitada. Quase sem fôlego, Emmy virou para olhar para Remus. O rapaz balançava os cabelos claros, tentando tirar o excesso de água. E a garota o observou por um instante. Os cabelos dele estavam um pouco mais compridos por estarem molhados. E Emmy se flagrou pensando que ele ficava bonito desta forma.

A jovem desviou o olhar imediatamente. Remus, que não percebeu a ação da garota, começou uma conversa.

- Acho que minha idéia de dar uma volta não foi muito feliz... – ele falou, mas estava sorrindo.

Emmy novamente o encarou, e respondeu.

- Bem, eu até me diverti... fazia muito tempo que não andava na chuva. Eu gosto, até...

O sorriso de Remus aumentou. E ele falou.

- Ainda bem que você gostou. Não queria admitir, mas também gosto de andar na chuva...

Emmy começou a rir, e falou, sem se conter.

- Ah! Agora quem está com vergonha?

Para total e completa surpresa de Emmeline, Remus corou levemente. A garota entreabriu os lábios. Mal podia acreditar que tinha deixado envergonhado o rapaz que sempre a fazia gaguejar, e se enrolar toda para falar. Ele desviou o olhar por um instante, e ela novamente não agüentou, e riu.

Remus revirou os olhos, e falou, com expressão de leve contrariedade.

- Você já não se divertiu o suficiente por minha conta, não? – mas ele sorria ao concluir a frase.

Emmy o olhou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você quer me tirar o prazer de não ser o alvo dos risos alheios? Eu tenho direito de me divertir!

Os dois ficaram se olhando, ambos sorrindo. Emmy observou os olhos de Remus. Eles eram de um tom de castanho claro, suaves. Mas eles transmitiam, ao mesmo tempo, uma intensidade inacreditável. Era como se eles fossem magnéticos. Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Inesperadamente, pelo menos para Emmy, Remus ergueu sua mão, e a levou diretamente para o rosto da garota. Ela sentiu os próprios olhos se arregalando ligeiramente. Mas, ao contrário do que ela imaginou, ele não tocou o seu rosto. Ele apenas retirou uma pequena mecha dos cabelos loiros dela, que estava colada ao rosto da garota, por estar molhado.

Uma sensação de calor percorreu o corpo da garota, da cabeça até os pés. Ela sentiu seus lábios entreabrindo. Sua respiração sumiu. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. E não era só isso.

Ela olhava diretamente nos olhos de Remus. E via que ele também não estava em seu estado normal. Uma pequena ruga surgiu entre os olhos do rapaz, e os lábios dele também entreabriram. Ela o viu inspirar profundamente.

Um desespero sem tamanho tomou conta da garota. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que pensar. Somente tinha uma certeza em sua vida. Ela precisava sair dali. Senão as conseqüências seriam catastróficas.

Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha em seu corpo, e precisando desesperadamente evitar qualquer palavra ou ação da parte de Remus, Emmy deu um passo para trás, e falou, muito rápido.

- Remus... obrigada pela companhia, mas eu tenho que ir.

Remus contraiu os ombros por um instante. Ela não entendeu o motivo, mas ele pareceu um tanto perturbado.

- Mas... eu...

Decidida a não falhar, Emmy foi andando até a porta de sua casa. Já com a chave na fechadura, ela falou.

- Nos vemos qualquer hora. Tchau! – ela acenou muito brevemente, e tratou de entrar logo em casa. Reprimiu uma vontade louca de voltar atrás, e abrir a porta novamente. Trancou a porta.

Sem coragem de enfrentar nada, nem ninguém, Emmy foi correndo até seu quarto. Fechou a porta ao passar, e desejou mentalmente que sua mãe não tivesse notado sua chegada, e que não viesse a seu quarto fazer os tradicionais interrogatórios de onde ela estava, e com quem.

Com as roupas completamente molhadas, Emmy simplesmente retirou o tênis que usava, e sacudiu os cabelos. Precisava se distrair urgentemente. Olhou para o rádio, e o ligou, sintonizando a primeira estação que encontrou. Sem se preocupar com a roupa molhada, ela se jogou na cama. E, na rádio, uma música começou a tocar.

_It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
instead of me tonight?_

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart_

A garota levou as mãos ao rosto. Respirou profundamente. Precisava se acalmar. E tentou pensar racionalmente.

Não havia motivo algum para ela se sentir daquela forma. Ela estava apenas se divertindo com um novo amigo. E ele era uma pessoa muito gentil, e simpática. Aliás, tão gentil que tinha sido educado o suficiente para tirar uma mecha de cabelo dela que tinha se grudado ao rosto. Nada de anormal nisso.

Então porque ela se sentia assim? Com o coração na boca? Sentindo um nervosismo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Porque a proximidade com Remus fazia seu coração bater na garganta, e não no peito?

_In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over.  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul.  
But if you don't come back,  
Come home to me, darling,  
(You know there will be) nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight,  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight._

Tentando inutilmente esquecer essas sensações, Emmy levantou de sua cama. Retirou a blusa e a calça molhada. Pegou uma toalha, e começou a secar os cabelos. Sua respiração estava voltando ao normal.

Ela buscou seu roupão, e o vestiu. Voltou à sua cama, e alcançou a escova de cabelos. Deu a primeira escovadela quando algo chamou sua atenção.

_I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else,  
You've got to find your shining star._

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart._

Emmy percebeu, pela janela de seu quarto, a luz de um dos quartos da casa vizinha sendo acesa. Ela foi até a janela, curiosa. Ficou observando por um instante. Aquela era a casa de Remus.

As cortinas do quarto da casa vizinha estavam parcialmente abertas. E não demorou muito para uma pessoa passar em frente à janela.

Remus.

Não apenas Remus. Era Remus, sem sua camisa. Com uma toalha jogada sobre os ombros, esfregando tranquilamente a toalha nos cabelos, para secá-los.

Emmy deu um passo para trás. Novamente, a sensação de nervosismo percorreu seu corpo. Só que, desta vez, ela não conseguiu recuar.

_In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back,  
Come home to me, darling,  
(__You know there will be) nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight,  
Goodnight_

Emmy ficou observando o rapaz andando meio sem rumo pelo quarto. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele por um segundo. Era como se observá-lo fosse necessário para a sobrevivência dela.

Mas, num instante, ele desapareceu. E a luz do quarto foi apagada.

Emmy respirou profundamente. Foi até sua cama, e se jogou nela. Fechou os olhos com muita força.

Ela não podia deixar isso continuar acontecendo. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Só que, de olhos fechados, ela só conseguia pensar em uma coisa. Nos olhos castanhos de Remus Lupin.

----------------------------------------------

Ellie desligou a água quente do chuveiro. Torceu seus cabelos longos para retirar o excesso de água, e se enrolou numa toalha. O banheiro estava cheio de vapor, por conta da água muito quente. Agora ela estava se sentindo completamente disposta. Depois de passar bastante frio por causa da chuva gelada, o banho quente chegou em boa hora.

A garota saiu para o quarto. Percorreu o pequeno cômodo, e foi até a janela. A chuva continuava sem trégua. Não havia possibilidade nenhuma de continuar a viagem naquele dia. Além de já estar de noite, o que impossibilitava a chegada de surpresa na casa do irmão de Sirius, a chuva impedia a partida da dupla. Seria melhor mesmo eles esperarem pelo dia seguinte, na esperança de um dia sem chuva.

A garota então sentou na cama. Não tinha planejado demorar tanto na viagem. Precisava avisar sua avó e seu avô. Alcançou então o telefone na mesinha ao lado da cama, pediu uma linha externa á recepção, e discou o número de sua casa.

A conversa com a avó durou pouco. Como ela previu, a avó não ficou preocupada. Sendo mãe de Edward Dumbledore, seria mesmo impossível que ela se preocupasse com o que quer que fosse. O pai de Ellie sempre fora muito agitado, sempre aprontando alguma coisa, e, quando adulto, ele vivia viajando com a mãe da garota. Depois de tanto anos de costume, a avó de Ellie já estava preparada para qualquer tipo de situação. Ela apenas recomendou cuidado aos dois na estrada, e pediu para que Ellie ligasse quando estivesse saindo de Birmingham.

Logo a garota estava com o telefone no gancho. Ficou observando o antigo aparelho vermelho por alguns instantes. Ela não tinha certeza se deveria ligar para Remus. Ela não podia falar para o namorado o motivo da viagem. Sirius tinha pedido segredo. Nem para a avó ela contou, só falou que estava ajudando Sirius, e ela não fez mais perguntas. Mas Ellie tinha certeza que Remus não seria tão compreensivo. Ela estava tentando pensar em algo que pudesse falar, sem que quebrasse a promessa para Sirius, mas conseguisse fazer Remus entender o motivo de sua presença ali. Mas nada lhe ocorria.

Ela ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer quando ouviu batidas leves na porta. Correu até a porta, e perguntou.

- Quem é?

- Eu. – Sirius respondeu.

Ela imediatamente abriu a porta. O rapaz trazia duas sacolas nas mãos, e estava ainda mais molhado do que quando chegaram. As pontas dos cabelos dele pingavam água no rosto do rapaz, e Ellie abriu passagem para ele entrar.

Foi só neste instante que ela lembrou que estava enrolada na toalha. Levando uma das mãos discretamente para o tronco, e puxando a toalha mais para cima, para cobri-la melhor, a garota falou.

- Você está encharcado.

- Eu sei. – ele falou. Então ele virou para olhar para a garota, e deu de cara com ela só de toalha, fechando a porta. Sirius arregalou os olhos, e virou de costas imediatamente. Aquilo era demais para ele.

- Eu... – ele tentou falar, se concentrando para não pensar na garota de toalha logo atrás dele. – Trouxe umas coisas.

Ele começou a retirar as compras das sacolas. Ellie se aproximou um pouco, ainda constrangida. Sirius viu, de canto de olho, as roupas molhadas dela penduradas numa pequena cadeira, perto do aquecedor.

Ellie então viu o que ele tinha trazido. Ele tinha comprado roupas novas para eles vestirem, duas escovas de dente, creme dental. Um pouco constrangido, Sirius estendeu a outra sacola para Ellie, e falou.

- Eu não sei... se vai servir. Olhei e achei que era do tamanho do seu pé...

Ellie pegou a sacola, e retirou uma sapatilha sem salto de dentro. Ela observou o sapato, e viu que era exatamente o seu número. Rapidamente ela pegou uma delas, e enfiou em seu pé. Serviu perfeitamente.

- Você acertou. Ficou certinho.

Sirius apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Ele evitava olhar para Ellie. A garota então analisou a roupa que ele trouxe para ela. Era um vestido simples, delicado. Tinha estampa de flores miúdas, e ia até os joelhos. Era bonito.

- Foi a melhor coisa que eu achei. Cidade pequena. – ele se justificou.

Ellie sorriu brevemente, e falou.

- Está ótimo.

A garota pegou a outra sacola. Sirius já tinha retirado as roupas que tinha comprado para si mesmo. Ellie vasculhou o fundo da sacola. Não havia nada mais ali. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu. Não tinha idéia do motivo, mas algo a impedia de falar sobre o que pensava com Sirius. Tentou se forçar a pensar que era besteira. Mas não conseguia.

Sirius tinha comprado um vestido para ela usar. E um sapato. Mas tinha esquecido uma parte importante da vestimenta. Ela não tinha comprado nenhuma roupa íntima para ela usar.

E Ellie não conseguia perguntar para o rapaz sobre isso. Não tinha idéia de como entraria no assunto, então ficou calada.

Sirius rapidamente se levantou da cama, e foi caminhando até o banheiro. Ele falou, sem se virar para ela.

- Eu vou... tomar banho.

- Ok. – foi a única coisa que escapou da boca de Ellie.

O rapaz então entrou no banheiro, e fechou a porta. Ellie respirou mais tranquilamente. Levantou da cama, e foi até suas roupas molhadas, que ela tinha pendurado numa cadeira, perto do aquecedor. Ela tinha a esperança de que secassem, para que ela pudesse usá-las depois. Mas era inútil. Elas ainda estavam encharcadas. A garota alcançou a calcinha que ela tinha lavado e estendido no encosto da cadeira. Estava muito molhada. Impossível de usar.

Ellie suspirou, vencida. Abriu um sorriso de lado, e falou baixo para si mesma.

- Vou ter que ficar sem calcinha. Bem... não vai ser a primeira vez...

-----------------------------------

Lily e James passaram o resto da tarde rodando Londres de um lado para o outro. Foram em bares, clubes, pubs, casa de conhecidos. Mas nenhum sinal de Sirius. Em um dado momento, James parou num orelhão, e fez diversas ligações para pessoas que conheciam Sirius. Mas ninguém sabia do rapaz.

Já era noite quando eles voltaram para casa. A chuva não dava trégua, mas pelo menos a intensidade dela tinha diminuído. Lily estava tão cansada que seria capaz de dormir no sofá da sala. Ela se arrastou porta adentro, quando James a destrancou. Nem foi olhar se Sirius estava em casa, já que a moto do irmão não estava na garagem. Onde quer que Sirius tenha se enfiado, ele ainda não tinha voltado para casa.

James parecia quase tão cansado quanto Lily. Ele se largou no sofá assim que trancou a porta. Lily o imitou, e deitou no sofá ao lado.

- Foi uma perda de tempo completa. – ela falou, retirando os tênis sem se preocupar onde eles caíam.

James olhou para a garota, e falou.

- Acho que não. Pelo menos sabemos onde ele _não_ está.

Lily virou para olhar para o rapaz. E falou.

- E de que adianta isso, James? Ele continua na rua, e essa chuva não passa... E se ele beber, e pegar a moto, e...

A garganta de Lily travou. Ela não conseguia verbalizar sua preocupação. Mas James imediatamente levantou do sofá, e debruçou sobre o sofá da garota. Olhou diretamente nos olhos de Lily. Ele estava muito sério.

- Lily, olha aqui. Não pensa besteira. O Sirius está bem. Ele não sai sempre, e nada de mais acontece? Então? Ele vai ficar bem, vais provavelmente chegar aqui com uma ressaca enorme, e você vai fazer um chá de boldo para ele melhorar.

Lily sorriu por um momento muito breve, mas, mesmo assim, falou.

- É que ele anda tão... diferente. E parecia que estava melhor, só que alguma coisa aconteceu. Eu tenho certeza, James. Ele... não é o mesmo.

James continuou olhando para Lily, mantendo a expressão séria. Os dois estavam com os olhos pregados um no outro. Lily novamente pode ver o contorno da íris do irmão adotivo. Era de um tom de cinza que ela nunca tinha visto em nenhuma outra pessoa. E ela achava aquilo encantador. Como se isso marcasse James como uma pessoa única no mundo. Então ela ouviu a voz de James mudar um pouco, quando ele falou.

- Todos nós mudamos, Lily. Mas às vezes demoramos um pouco a notar.

Lily sentiu sua boca ficar seca. Tentou desviar o olhar de James, mas não conseguiu. Começou a inspirar, procurando desesperadamente algo para falar. Mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça. O desespero começou a tomar conta dela, quando, inesperadamente, ela foi salva.

O telefone tocou, despertando os dois daquele olho no olho.

James levantou num pulo, antes que Lily pudesse reagir. Num instante, ele estava com o aparelho na mão, atendendo a ligação.

- Alô?

Lily expirou pesadamente. Aquela sensação estranha estava se dissipando, mas ela não conseguiu deixar de ficar incomodada com aquilo. Todas as vezes que ela conversava algo mais sério com James, ela sentia a mesma coisa. E ela não sabia a origem desse sentimento.

Mas uma frase de James a tirou completamente do devaneio. Ela pulou no sofá quando ouviu.

- Sirius? Onde você está?

Lily foi tão rápido quanto pode até James. Ficou em pé, ao lado do rapaz, sentado ao lado da mesinha de telefone. Ela começou a gesticular com James, mas ele a ignorou por um instante, e continuou a conversa.

- Birmingham? O que você foi fazer aí?

Lily arregalou os olhos. E falou.

- O que?

Mas James continuou ignorando os apelos de Lily, concentrado no que Sirius falava.

- Ah... mas... – ele parecia sem saber o que dizer – Mas você podia ter... avisado.

Novo silêncio de James. Lily continuava gesticulando, e fez menção de tentar tirar o telefone nas mãos de James. O rapaz usou a mão livre para afastar a garota. Ele ouviu Sirius por mais algum tempo, e finalmente concluiu a conversa.

- Então está bom. Amanhã a gente se fala.

James colocou o telefone no gancho. E Lily reagiu imediatamente.

- James! Eu queria falar com ele!

James levantou do banco, e olhou para a garota.

- Calma, Lily.

- Calma nada! Onde ele está? E que papo é esse de Birmingham?

James inspirou, e respondeu.

- Ele foi para Birmingham resolver alguma coisa relacionada com a herança que o pai dele deixou.

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou imediatamente.

- Herança? Mas ele já recebeu a herança desde abril!

James sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- Ah, ele falou que estava faltando resolver alguma coisa, e ele tinha que ir a Birmingham assinar algum documento.

Lily franziu a testa. Não entendia porque Sirius não tinha falado com ela a respeito desse assunto. Ele simplesmente falou que ia sair. E nada mais.

- Mas... Por que ele não me disse?

James olhou brevemente para Lily. Sua voz estava um pouco estranha, como se ele estivesse sem jeito para falar.

- Acho que ele... só não queria falar sobre o assunto. Por envolver o pai...

Lily desviou o olhar. Sirius era órfão, como Lily. E James tinha os dois pais vivos. Ela compreendeu o embaraço do rapaz. E resolveu mudar o foco.

- Mas ele está lá ainda? Vai voltar tarde da noite?

James olhou para o lado por um instante, e respondeu. Sua voz estava diferente agora. Um pouco mais abafada. E ele falou um pouco mais rápido.

- Não. Ele vai ficar lá esta noite. Só volta amanhã.

Lily entreabriu os lábios. Mas, antes que ela pudesse reagir, James começou a andar, em direção a escada.

- Eu vou tomar meu banho. – ele falou, sem olhar para trás.

E, num instante, Lily se viu sozinha na sala da casa dos Potter.

--------------------------------

Sirius colocou o fone no gancho. Olhou para o lado, e viu Ellie olhando silenciosamente para ele. Ela estava com os cabelos úmidos, e penteados para trás. Usava o vestido que ele tinha comprado, e, por mais que fosse difícil para ele ter que constatar, ela estava linda.

- Você arranjou uma boa desculpa. – ela falou.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

- Foi convincente o suficiente, eu acho.

Os dois voltaram ao silêncio. Sirius começou a ficar nervoso. Eles estavam sozinhos, trancados naquele quarto. Ele não saberia dizer se tinha autocontrole suficiente para isso. Ela estava tão particularmente linda naquele dia. E ele nem conseguia lembrar que ela era a namorado do seu melhor amigo. Nem lembrava que Remus existia, naquele momento.

E o pior de tudo. Ele via que Ellie parecia quase tão desconcertada quanto ele. O motivo dela poderia ser outro, mas o apelo dos olhos inquietos dela, e o fato dela estar brincando nervosamente com os próprios dedos criavam na mente dele a ilusão que ela poderia estar pensando a mesma coisa que ele.

Mas sua consciência falou mais alto. Ela estava ali fazendo um favor para ele. Nada mais. Provavelmente ela estava era pensando que agradaria ao namorado ajudando o amigo problemático dele. E ela voltaria para casa, e para os braços de Remus. Foi quando a mente de Sirius chegou à imagem de Ellie e Remus abraçados, que ele levantou repentinamente da cama. Ellie o observou, e ele falou, muito rápido.

- Está com fome?

Ellie abriu um sorriso tímido. Ele ficou momentaneamente encantado com aquilo. Os sorrisos dela quase nunca eram assim, recatados. Geralmente ela ria abertamente, ou dava sorrisos irônicos e sarcásticos. Mas esses pequenos sorrisos tímidos ele via com muita raridade. Era como se eles revelassem uma parte secreta dela, que ela escondia do resto do mundo. Ele se lembrou de quando eles eram crianças. O sorriso era inocente como naquela época.

- Estou. – ela confessou.

Ainda afetado com a expressão do rosto dela, ele resolveu que precisava sair do quarto o mais rápido possível. Num ambiente público ele poderia se controlar melhor.

- Na loja que eu fui falaram que tem um pub no fim da rua. E disseram que a comida é boa.

Ellie aumentou um pouco o sorriso.

- Eu topo experimentar.

Ele então alcançou a carteira, e falou.

- Vamos?

Ellie pegou a sua mochila, e seguiu Sirius, que já estava perto da porta. Os dois deixaram o hotel. Ainda chovia. Eles percorreram a rua, fugindo da chuva como conseguiram. E logo localizaram o pub.

O local era pequeno, mas, assim que eles abriram a porta, viram que a atmosfera não podia se mais acolhedora. O local era decorado com madeira escura, tinha várias garrafas de bebida atrás do balcão, e mesinhas espalhadas por todo o salão. E estava consideravelmente cheio, para uma cidade tão pequena. Então eles se lembraram da tal feira agropecuária da cidade vizinha. E esse devia ser o motivo do grande número de pessoas que se amontoavam pelo local.

Apesar do pub cheio, eles não demoraram muito para conseguirem uma mesa. A maioria das pessoas estava lá para beber e cantar no pequeno palco improvisado, que tinha um microfone para karaokê. Vários bêbados desafinados já começavam a arriscar soltar a voz no microfone.

Uma garçonete com sotaque interiorano os atendeu, oferecendo cardápios com aparência velha. O _menu_ do local certamente não mudava há muito tempo.

Sirius ficou levemente incomodado, pensando que certamente Remus levava Ellie em locais mais refinados. Mas a garota estava sorrindo, e já fazia seu pedido para a garçonete. Sirius então escolheu a primeira coisa que viu, e entregou o cardápio para a mulher.

- E para beber? – ela perguntou.

- Uma caneca de cerveja. – ele respondeu. E virou para Ellie, perguntando. – E você? Quer um refrigerante?

Ellie então olhou para Sirius. Ela levantou as duas sobrancelhas, e abriu um pequeno sorriso. A expressão dela era óbvia. Ela indicava que ele devia pedir uma cerveja para ela também.

Sirius então se voltou para a garçonete, e falou.

- Ela ainda está decidindo. E chamo quando ela escolher.

A mulher saiu rapidamente, indo registrar os pedidos deles. E Ellie imediatamente falou, em tom baixo.

- Ei, por que você não pediu uma cerveja para mim também?

Sirius franziu a testa, e falou.

- Você tem 16 anos.

Ellie revirou os olhos, e respondeu.

- Tenho _quase_ 17. Falta menos de um mês.

- Ainda assim. Não tem 18 anos.

Ellie pareceu indignada.

- Ah, qual é? Você é meu pai por acaso?

Sirius inspirou profundamente. E ainda tentou argumentar.

- Ellie... é melhor não.

Mas Ellie não cedeu. E tinha novos argumentos.

- Olha, eu topei vir nessa viagem com você. Não mereço uma recompensa? E não finja que eu nunca bebi na vida, ou que você seja todo certinho.

Ela exibia um meio sorriso, tentando convencê-lo. Nem precisava de mais nada. Ele apenas acenou para a garçonete, e falou.

- Traz duas!

Ellie sorriu, satisfeita. Mas Sirius não conseguia deixar de ter a sensação de que aquela não era exatamente uma boa idéia. Mas, incapaz de dizer não naquele momento, ele apenas se resignou, e torceu para que nada de muito ruim acontecesse.

--------------------------------------

Lily estava na cozinha de sua casa. Já tinha tomado banho, e estava com roupas de ficar em casa. A chuva fraca que caía sobre Londres tinha feito a temperatura cair um pouco mais que o normal para aquela época do ano. Então a garota usava uma calça folgada, camiseta e calçava suas pantufas.

Sem nenhum empregado em casa, já que era uma sexta feira, Lily revistava a cozinha, buscando algo para comer. Estava com a cabeça quase dentro da geladeira quando ouviu passos se aproximando. Era, obviamente, James.

- Oba, o que vamos comer? – ela ouviu a voz animada de James soando às suas costas.

- Vamos? – ela falou em tom de desprezo, mas rindo – Vai caçar sua própria comida, James!

James levou a mão ao peito, como se tivesse sido atingido por uma bala, e fez uma expressão de sofrimento muito falsa.

- Oh! Lily, assim você me mata!

Lily riu da gracinha do rapaz, e falou.

- Eu estou pretendendo comer um sanduíche. Se você quiser me _ajudar_, podemos fazer dois. E ajudar significa fazer alguma coisa, e não ficar tentando roubar a comida do meu prato.

James sorriu, vitorioso. Então ele começou a revirar a geladeira, em busca de ingredientes.

- Pode deixar. Vou fazer um sanduíche tão bom que você nunca mais vai esquecer. E vai me implorar pela receita de joelhos.

Lily revirou os olhos novamente. Mas não falou nada.

Os dois rapidamente reuniram tudo que precisavam para montar os sanduíches. James tinha retirado quase todo o conteúdo da geladeira. Lily riu do exagero do rapaz, e zombou dele.

- Isso tudo é fome? Se eu soubesse tinha mandando a cozinheira deixar uma panela de comida pronta para você.

James ignorou a alfinetada, e começou a empilhar os ingredientes sobre as fatias de pão. E ele realmente colocava de tudo: alface, cenoura, tomates, maionese, catchup, queijo...

- Não coloca picles no meu. – Lily o advertiu o rapaz, ou vê-lo com o vidro na mão.

- Por que não?

Lily olhou para ele com simplicidade, e respondeu.

- Porque eu não gosto.

James arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Você não gosta? Mas você é inglesa, e ingleses adoram picles. É uma tradição nacional.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha, e falou.

- Mas eu não gosto.

James ainda estava incrédulo.

- Mas por quê?

Lily revirou os olhos, e respondeu.

- Eu não gosto, James. Além disso, é fedorento.

James olhou para o pote em sua mão. Estava preparado para colocar picles no seu sanduíche. Mas agora parecia hesitar.

Ele olhou novamente para Lily, e ela falou.

- Vai por mim. Fica melhor sem.

James franziu a testa por um instante, e fechou novamente o vidro. Lily sorriu, vitoriosa. Tinha convencido James, que sempre costumava ser muito teimoso. Vai ver ele estava mudando mesmo...

O rapaz finalizou os sanduíches. O dele era enorme, mas o de Lily tinha um tamanho razoável. A garota já estava pronta para levá-los para a mesa de jantar, quando James a impediu.

- Onde está indo?

- Colocar a mesa. – ela falou.

- Não, vamos ver lá em cima. – ele falou – Hoje vai passar O Exorcista!

Lily franziu a testa. Lembrou de quando assistiu o filme, alguns anos antes, no cinema. Não gostou nem um pouco. E não estava disposta a repetir a experiência.

- Ah, James, eu detestei esse filme. Além disso, está muito cedo. Esses filmes só passam mais tarde.

Mas James simplesmente abriu um sorriso sem vergonha, e falou.

- O que foi? Está com medo?

A expressão de desafio estava estampada no rosto de James. E Lily não gostou nem um pouco de ver. Ela estreitou os olhos, e retrucou.

- Lógico que não!

E sorriso de James era ainda mais descarado. Ele simplesmente rebateu.

- Então prova.

A garota bufou, pegou seu prato, e foi andando até as escadas. James apenas sorriu torto, e a seguiu. Vitorioso.

---------------------------------

- Traz mais uma rodada!

Sirius olhou para Ellie, que estava com uma caneca de cerveja vazia na mão. E a mostrava para a garçonete, que rapidamente obedeceu, e trouxe duas canecas cheias para os dois.

- Ellie... – ele começou a argumentar – Acho que já chega de cerveja por hoje.

Ellie olhou para o rapaz, com expressão indignada. Ela já estava visivelmente alterada pela bebida. Não era tão acostumada quanto Sirius a beber. Mas ela não estava caindo de bêbada, parecia só alegrinha.

- Você tirou o dia para ser careta, é?

- Eu só estou pensando no seu bem. Vai acordar de ressaca amanhã se continuar assim.

Ellie revirou os olhos, e falou.

- Vou nada.

- Ellie... – ele falou, tentando argumentar.

Ela olhou para o rapaz, como se o analisasse. E, depois de algum tempo, falou.

- Ok. O que você quer para parar de pegar no meu pé?

Sirius arregalou os olhos imediatamente. O que ela queria dizer com essa pergunta?

Mas, antes que ele pudesse raciocinar, ela prosseguiu, explicando.

- Você está me travando porque acha que estamos quites. Eu vim com você, e você compra bebida para mim.

Sirius achou que a lógica dela estava um pouco alterada por conta da cerveja. Mas não interrompeu o raciocínio dela.

- Então, para que eu consiga que você não corte minha diversão, vou precisar fazer mais alguma coisa para você. E eu te pergunto: o que você quer que eu faça?

Aquela era a frase que Sirius mais sonhava em ouvir da boca de Ellie. Mas, naquelas condições, ela não significava exatamente o que ele queria. E ele sabia disso, apesar de sua imaginação estar fluindo, imaginando as mil possibilidades do que ela tinha dito.

- E então? – ela perguntou.

Sirius buscava algo que pudesse responder, e que não denunciasse o que se passava em sua cabeça. Se Ellie desconfiasse o que ele estava pensando, ela provavelmente nem olharia mais para a cara dele. Então ele olhou em volta. E a resposta era óbvia, e estava bem na cara dele o tempo todo. Sabendo que ela não desistiria, ele concordou em entrar no jogo dela.

- Ok. Vai lá cantar.

Ellie arregalou os olhos. Ela provavelmente devia ter esquecido o karaokê que ficou tocando a noite inteira, com cantores cada vez mais desafinados por conta da bebida. Mas Sirius olhou para ela, e indicou o palco com a cabeça. Ellie fez uma expressão de resignação, e resmungou, levantando da mesa.

- Só não se esqueça de pedir uma rodada dupla então. Para esquecer a humilhação.

Sirius sorriu de lado, e falou.

- Você que pediu.

Ellie revirou os olhos, e foi andando até o palco. Para si mesma, ela falou baixinho.

- Fácil para você falar. Não foi você que teve que sair sem calcinha hoje.

Mas ela logo chegou perto do palco. Alguns jovens locais estavam comandando o karaokê, e logo se animaram com a presença de Ellie por perto. Num instante, a garota estava no palco, com o microfone na mão. Foi neste instante que ela percebeu: não tinha escolhido uma música para cantar. Ela gritou imediatamente para o rapaz que comandava o karaokê.

- Ei, eu não sei que música vai tocar!

Mas o rapaz, visivelmente bêbado, apenas sorriu para ela, acenou, e colocou a música para tocar.

Ellie a reconheceu nos primeiros acordes. E sabia a letra inteira. Então começou a cantar.

_I don't like you  
But I love you  
Seems that I'm always thinking of you  
Oh, oh, oh  
You treat me badly  
I love you madly  
You've really got a hold on me  
You really got a hold on me, baby_

Ela sorria ao cantar. E os freqüentadores do bar logo se animaram. Ela cantava bem, não desafinava como os cantores anteriores. Fora que ela era bem mais bonita que os bêbados que subiram no palco.

Sirius levantou da mesa que estava sentado. Foi andando muito lentamente para perto do palco. Olhando para Ellie o caminho inteiro.

_I don't want you,  
but I need you  
Don't want to kiss you  
but I need to  
Oh, oh, oh  
you do me wrong now  
my love is strong now  
You really got a hold on me  
You really got a hold on me, baby_

O sorriso no rosto da garota foi lentamente morrendo. Ela continuava cantando, mas parecia que a animação de subir no palco tinha ido embora. Os bêbados não ligaram, e continuaram gritando e aplaudindo. Mas um rapaz, parado em frente ao palco, estava sério. E ele não tirava os olhos da cantora.

_I love you and all I want you to do  
is just hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me  
Tighter. __Tighter._

Ellie não conseguia mais desviar os olhos do rapaz. E Sirius também parecia hipnotizado. Ele tinha a impressão cada vez mais crescente que ela estava cantando a música para ele. E ele não se importava se ela estivesse bêbada. Naquele instante, ela estava, sim, cantando aquela música para ele.

_I want to leave you  
don't want to stay here  
Don't want to spend  
another day here  
Oh, oh, oh, I want to split now  
I just can't quit now  
You really got a hold on me  
You really got a hold on me, baby_

Sirius via o olhar dela transmitindo algo que ele não compreendia. Ele queria muito acreditar que ela estava mesmo querendo dizer todas aquelas palavras da música. Mesmo sabendo que era só uma canção, e que aquilo não significava nada, ele sentia como se fossem só os dois, naquele momento.

_I love you and all I want you to do  
is just hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me_

_You really got a hold on me  
You really got a hold on me_

Ellie desceu do palco assim que a música acabou. Ela realmente parecia perturbada. Sirius foi até ela. A respiração presa te expectativa. Mas Ellie só olhou para ele de forma muito intensa, e falou, séria.

- Eu quero vodka.

Sirius não discutiu com ela. Chegou ao balcão, e pediu uma dose de vodka para ela. Dupla.

-------------------------------------

A sala de TV da casa dos Potter estava fracamente iluminada. A luz da televisão deixava o ambiente azulado, e a chuva que caía fraca, mas constante, contribuía na atmosfera fria.

Mas, para Lily Evans, o ambiente estava era assustador.

Ela estava sentada no sofá, com as pernas recolhidas, e toda encolhida. Um braço dela envolvia as pernas, e o outro servia para levar a mão dela à boca. Ela estava roendo as unhas.

James, ao lado dela, estava se divertindo muito. Ao contrário de Lily, ele sorria. Parte por gostar de filmes de terror. E parte por estar achando graça no medo de Lily.

Quando a garota deu um pulo no sofá, por ter se assustado com o filme, James não agüentou, e falou.

- Você é muito medrosa.

Ela então percebeu o que estava fazendo, e mudou um pouco a postura, ficando com a coluna reta. E retrucou.

- Medo? Eu não estou com medo. Esse filme que fica criando sustos idiotas o tempo todo.

Mas James não acreditou no discurso dela, e riu.

- Vai nessa. – ele falou.

- Eu não estou com medo. – Lily teimou.

Mas James não deu bola, e falou.

- Continua repetindo isso que quem sabe você acredita um dia. Porque eu sei que é mentira.

Lily virou o rosto diretamente para ele.

- Está me chamando de mentirosa?

James sorriu zombeteiramente, e respondeu.

- Estou.

A garota fez uma expressão de raiva, e retrucou.

- Eu não sou mentirosa!

Mas James não se alterou.

- É sim. E ainda está tentando arranjar briga para fugir do filme.

Ela arregalou os olhos, e parecia mais brava ainda.

- Não estou não!

James então olhou para ela, com uma expressão de desafio.

- Ótimo. Então continua assistindo ao filme, e mostre como você é corajosa.

Lily bufou alto, mas ficou calada. Não adiantava nada discutir com ele. Resignada, ela viu que precisava continuar assistindo aquele filme para provar que estava certa. Mesmo que ela soubesse que James estava certo, ela não queria dar o gosto da vitória ao rapaz.

Ela se ajeitou novamente no sofá, e voltou a olhar para a televisão. Mas James não deixou barato, e falou.

- Boa menina.

Lily revirou os olhos, e o ignorou. Fixou seus olhos no filme, e tentou prestar atenção no que acontecia na tela.

Os minutos se passaram, e Lily novamente se viu concentrada no filme. Não percebeu, mas inconscientemente ela passou a escorregar para o lado. O filme estava ficando cada vez mais assustador, e Lily foi se aproximando de James sem perceber, como que para se proteger.

Ela nem percebeu quando sua perna encostou-se à dele. Ela se encolhia um pouco a cada instante, como se estivesse se preparando para alguma cena muito assustadora.

Mas para o fim do filme, quando o exorcismo chegava ao seu ápice, Lily estava quase em pânico. Estava imaginando como conseguiria dormir naquela noite, com o barulho da chuva e seu medo, quando uma cena a surpreendeu. A garota deu um pulo, e agarrou a coisa mais próxima que viu. No caso, a coisa mais próxima era James. A mão dele.

O rapaz imediatamente se virou para Lily. E a garota fez a mesma coisa. Só que, pela proximidade deles, algo que nenhum dos dois esperava aconteceu.

O rosto de ambos foi parar a milímetros um do outro. Os narizes quase se tocavam.

Lily sentiu todo o ar sumir de seus pulmões. Era impossível respirar. Seu coração disparou num ritmo alucinado, algo que ela não achava ser possível. Suas mãos imediatamente começaram a ficar suadas. E sua mente esvaziou.

Lily viu os olhos de James baixando lentamente, apesar de a sala estar escura. Ela seguiu a direção do olhar dele, e o viu olhando para a sua boca. Os olhos dele se demoraram lá. E Lily passou a sentir a garganta seca.

Depois de um longo tempo (ou assim pareceu à Lily), James levantou os olhos, e voltou a encará-la nos olhos. Nenhum dos dois desviou por um segundo. Era como se eles estivessem presos ali, impedidos de se desconectarem.

Lily sentiu seus lábios se entreabrirem. Queria falar algo, mas as palavras não saíam. Ficou ali, na mesma posição, sem nenhuma reação. Os segundos passavam como horas, e ela sentia que morreria aos poucos, completamente imóvel, a cada sopro de ar quente vindo da respiração pesada de James.

Quando ela conseguiu realizar alguma ação, o máximo que conseguiu foi falar, numa voz muito fraca, quase inaudível.

- James...

Isso fez o rapaz acordar. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, sem nem olhar direito para Lily, ele levantou do sofá numa velocidade inacreditável. E saiu da sala de televisão como um furacão. E não olhou para trás.

Lily permaneceu na mesma posição. Não se moveu.

O susto com a saída repentina de James não foi maior que o susto que ela levou ao constatar que havia, sim, algo de muito errado entre ela e James. Mas ela não estava nem um pouco disposta a entender, ou sequer pensar nesse assunto, naquele instante. Porque apenas a idéia de pensar no que estava acontecendo a deixava completamente apavorada.

--------------------------------------

- _20-20-20-4 hours to go, I wanna be sedated. Nothing to do, nowhere to go, oh, I wanna be sedated!!!_

Sirius não conseguiu conter o riso. Ellie dançava no meio da rua, enquanto cantava sem se importar com o volume da voz. Já era madrugada, e eles tinham acabado de sair do pub. A garota virou pelo menos cinco doses de vodka com gelo, e agora estava dançando bêbada pela rua da cidadezinha que eles estavam hospedados. A chuva ainda não tinha dado trégua, mas eles agora não se importavam em andar debaixo d'água. Até porque Sirius achou que a água fria iria fazer bem para a bebedeira de Ellie. E a garota continuava cantando.

- _Just get me to the airport, put me on a plane. Hurry,hurry,hurry before I go insane. I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain. Oh no, oh no, oh no!!!_

- Nisso eu acredito… - Sirius falou, sorrindo.

Ellie então virou para ele, e começou a rir. Mas ela cambaleou no meio da manobra, e Sirius imediatamente se aproximou, e a segurou antes que ela caísse.

A garota então usou o braço do rapaz de apoio, e falou, ainda risonha.

- A gente devia fazer isso sempre!

Sirius olhou para ela, e se certificou que ela estivesse bem apoiada em seu braço. E perguntou.

- Isso o que?

Ela olhou para ele, e usou o braço livre para fazer um movimento exagerado, e bêbado, como se indicasse tudo em volta.

- Isso! Sair, se divertir.

Sirius baixou a cabeça, e ficou calado. Ellie, mesmo bêbada, percebeu. E falou com a típica sinceridade que só os bêbados são capazes.

- Eu prefiro você divertido, como ficou essa noite. Não com essa cara de tristeza.

Sirius levantou a cabeça, e olhou para ela nos olhos.

- Eu também.

A dupla estava agora em frente ao hotel em que estavam hospedados. Sirius teve um pouco de trabalho para levar Ellie em segurança até o quarto, já que ela repentinamente queria voltar para o pub, falando que queria mais uma rodada de vodka para comemorar a chuva. Após alguma argumentação de Sirius, ela aceitou ir para o quarto.

Assim que eles entraram no quarto, Sirius percebeu o problema que tinha nas mãos. Ellie estava bêbada. Ele não sabia como ela reagiria. E o fato deles estarem num quarto, com apenas uma cama piorava tudo. Fora que a garota simplesmente começou a retirar os sapatos, como se estivesse em seu próprio quarto. Ele não tinha idéia do que ela poderia fazer a seguir.

Mas a garota apenas sentou na cama, e passou as mãos no cabelo. Sirius foi até o banheiro, tentando ganhar tempo. Ele pegou uma toalha, e levou para Ellie.

- Seca um pouco o cabelo. – ele falou.

A garota pegou a toalha mecanicamente, e começou a deslizar pelo cabelo. Sirius ficou observando o movimento que ela fazia, em silêncio. Mas sua cabeça fervilhava. Tentava, a todo custo, não ficar pensando o tempo inteiro que eles estavam sozinhos, e que ela provavelmente nem se lembraria de nada na manhã seguinte. Mas a cada movimento que ela fazia, ele via seu autocontrole indo embora.

Reunindo um último fio de coragem, Sirius virou as costas para Ellie, e alcançou um dos travesseiros da cama. Sem se virar para olhar, certo de que sucumbiria, ele jogou o travesseiro no chão, e começou a se abaixar para deitar ali.

Mas Ellie flagrou o movimento dele, e falou.

- O que você está fazendo?

Sirius, que estava sentado no carpete, olhou para ela, e respondeu.

- Deitando para ir dormir.

Ellie arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Mas... no chão?

Sirius ficou sem resposta. Ele não tinha argumentos bons o suficiente para o que estava fazendo. Era verdade que eles não tinham muita intimidade recentemente, mas eles eram amigos de infância. Aquilo não fazia muito sentido. Tanto que Ellie, mesmo bêbada, protestou, já que ele não se manifestou.

- Ficou doido? Deita na cama.

Mas Sirius se manteve sentado no chão. Então Ellie jogou a toalha que estava em suas mãos na cadeira, e sentou virada para ele. Já que ele permaneceu calado, ela concluiu.

- Qual é? Nós nos conhecemos há milênios. E eu não vou conseguir dormir se souber que você está deitado no chão!

A frase de Ellie fez Sirius levantar imediatamente. No instante que ele levantou, Ellie recuou um pouco. E desviou o olhar dele. Ela então puxou a colcha que forrava a cama, e entrou debaixo dela. Deixando Sirius em pé, observando-a deitada na cama.

A mesma cama que ele deveria dormir. Só que ao lado dela.

Sirius demorou alguns instantes para conseguir reunir forças para deitar. Ele puxou um pouco a colcha, e entrou debaixo como Ellie tinha feito. Apenas a luz do abajur ao lado dele iluminava o ambiente. Sirius tentava controlar a respiração, para não denunciar a tensão que estava sentindo. Ele nem se movia, já que tinha medo de tocar sem querer a pele dela, e não agüentar. Tinha medo de simplesmente não conseguir se controlar, e a puxar para um beijo.

Ellie estava deitada de barriga para cima, olhando para o teto. A garota não mais sorria, e estava calada. Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos. Até que ela falou, e sua voz soou tão estranha que nem parecia a garota que cantava animadamente pouco tempo antes.

- Sirius... boa noite.

Sirius não conteve sua reação. Virou imediatamente para ela. Ele viu que a voz de Ellie, de aguda e animada, como normalmente os bêbados falam, passou a rouca e falhada. E ele quase teve certeza de que, o motivo da voz dela ter ficado daquele jeito, era a proximidade com ele. Mas ele só não conseguia distinguir porque ela estava se sentindo incomodada com a sua presença ali. Se era por falta de intimidade, ou se era algum tipo de tensão. E, principalmente, se era o tipo de tensão que ele mesmo estava sentindo.

O rapaz estendeu a mão, e apagou o abajur. A escuridão tomou conta do quarto. Ele falou, quando teve certeza que sua voz não o envergonharia.

- Boa noite.

Mas Sirius Black sabia que não conseguiria pregar o olho tão cedo, naquela noite. Isso não era possível, com a pessoa que dormia ao lado dele, na cama.

----------------------------------

James percorreu o caminho da sala de televisão até seu quarto num instante. Ele não via nada em sua frente. Bateu a porta de qualquer jeito. Girou a chave da porta, trancando-a. Tinha que ter certeza que estaria seguro.

Assim que se viu sozinho no seu quarto, ele passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, sem parar sequer por um segundo. Deu diversas voltas pelo quarto, tentando se acalmar. Mas não estava adiantando nada.

Ele então procurou febrilmente algo para distraí-lo. Revirou alguns livros e revistas que estavam em cima de sua escrivaninha. Não conseguiu parar com nenhum em sua mão. Jogou desleixadamente as revistas de lado, e algumas delas caíram no chão. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de pegá-las.

Aquilo estava sendo completamente inútil. Então ele tentou recorrer ao que sempre o acalmava quando ele estava nervoso.

O rapaz abriu o armário, e retirou seu violão de dentro. Sentou na cama, colocou o violão no colo, e passou os dedos levemente pelas cordas. Começou a dedilhar uma música. Fechou os olhos para se concentrar nas notas. Mas um par de olhos muito verdes invadiu sua mente. O rapaz imediatamente abriu os olhos.

Tentou se concentrar novamente. Pensou numa música para tocar, algo que fosse simples, mas que ele pudesse se distrair.

Só que era inútil. Foi só ele percorrer as cordas do violão para lembrar a mão quente de Lily no seu braço.

James largou o violão de lado, em cima da cama. Voltou a caminhar pelo quarto. Desta vez ele pisava no chão com força, deixando sua raiva fluir. Foi até uma das paredes do quarto. Ele apoiou a testa na parede, e fechou os olhos.

Os lábios delicados e rosados de Lily tomaram conta de sua cabeça.

Sua mão direita fechou num punho. E ele deu um soco na parede.

A dor em sua mão nem chegava perto da dor que sentia. Corroendo sua alma.

Ele andou até o armário. Numa das portas, um grande espelho fixado na face interna da porta estava exposto. Ele parou em frente ao espelho, apoiando-se na porta do armário com as duas mãos. Olhou para o espelho, com o rosto muito próximo do seu próprio reflexo. O encarou por um instante.

A sensação de desagrado percorreu o seu corpo. Ele franziu a testa, e mirou os próprios olhos. E ouviu a sua própria voz, mentalmente, falando.

_Você é desprezível_.

_Você é doente_.

James inspirou profundamente. Fechou os olhos por um instante. O rosto de Lily, sorrindo, tomou conta de sua cabeça. Ele abriu os olhos novamente, e sua mente novamente falou.

_Ela é sua irmã. Isso é doentio_.

Mas James franziu a testa, fechou os olhos com força e falou, em voz alta.

- Não, ela não é!

O rapaz se afastou repentinamente do armário, batendo a porta com rispidez. Voltou para a cama, e se largou de qualquer jeito em cima das almofadas. Olhando para o teto, ele chegou à conclusão de que só tinha duas soluções para seu impasse interno.

Ele podia fazer alguma coisa, tentar resolver seu problema. Ou poderia simplesmente ignorar tudo que estava sentindo, e fugir do problema.

James fechou os olhos por um instante. E sabia o que iria fazer.

Ele escolheu a segunda opção.

---------------------------------------

Um pequeno raio de sol entrou pela janela. Não muito forte, mas o suficiente para acordar a garota que dormia tranquilamente. Ellie inspirou de forma suave. Ia começar a abrir os olhos, quando notou que algo não estava como deveria. Pelo menos não como ela costumava acordar todos os dias.

A sensação de calor envolvente que ela sentia não vinha da colcha que a cobria. Muito menos a sensação de aconchego. Elas vinham de uma única fonte.

Sirius Black.

Ellie abriu os olhos, mas não se moveu. Ela estava deitada de lado, e Sirius estava deitado ao lado dela. Mas não apenas isso. Ele a tinha envolvido com um dos braços. Eles estavam dormindo abraçados.

Ellie podia sentir a respiração quente de Sirius em sua nuca. E, por mais estranho que isso parecesse para ela, a sensação era tão boa e tranqüilizante que ela poderia voltar a dormir novamente, e teria caído no sono em pouco minutos.

Mas ela não podia. Algo naquilo estava muito errado. Ela precisava desesperadamente sair daquele abraço. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela não queria acordar Sirius. Então ela não sabia o que fazer.

Tentou se mover muito devagar, e se livrar do abraço. Só que o pequeno movimento da garota teve um resultado completamente oposto ao que ela queria. Sirius se moveu, ainda dormindo, e a puxou para mais perto ainda dele. E não só isso. Ele aconchegou seu rosto entre a nuca e o ombro dela, e depositou um beijo muito delicado ali. Ellie arregalou os olhos imediatamente. O toque dos lábios dele em sua pele parecia fogo. Como se tivesse queimado o local em que ele depositou o beijo.

Ellie prendeu a respiração. Sentia seu coração batendo muito acelerado. Ela precisava sair dali naquele instante. Sem se preocupar se acordaria Sirius, ela se livrou do abraço dele rapidamente, pulando da cama. Obviamente, o rapaz acordou. Ele pareceu um pouco confuso por um instante, até que viu Ellie, com o vestido que tinha usado na noite anterior, em pé, ao lado da cama.

Sirius percorreu a cama com os olhos, e viu que ele estava muito mais para o lado dela do que o dele. E parecia ter entendido que eles deviam estar muito próximos enquanto dormiam. Ele fez menção de falar alguma coisa, como se fosse se desculpar, quando Ellie foi mais rápida, e falou.

- Ah... acho que dormimos demais. Já está tarde.

Sirius inspirou profundamente, e esfregou o rosto. Ellie aproveitou a distração dele para falar, já andando.

- Vou tomar banho. Assim não perdemos mais tempo.

Sirius viu a garota sumir pela porta do banheiro, carregando suas roupas, agora certamente secas. Assim que a porta fechou, ele se largou deitado novamente. Inspirou profundamente.

O travesseiro de Ellie ainda tinha o seu perfume.

-------------------------------------------------

Lily foi acordada naquela manhã de sábado com um barulho. Uma porta batendo a fez despertar de sobressalto.

A garota deduziu imediatamente que era James batendo a porta.

Ela tentou levantar rapidamente para falar com o irmão. James tinha simplesmente sumido, e largado a garota sozinha na sala de televisão, na noite anterior. E Lily não tinha entendido nada.

Ela não tinha entendido porque James tinha fugido como um louco. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo entre os dois. E, o pior, ela não estava entendendo porque ela estava sentindo aquelas coisas todas quando estava muito próxima de James.

A garota tinha ficado quase dez minutos parada na mesma posição, quando James saiu correndo. Completamente estática. Só se moveu quando percebeu que ele não ia voltar.

Quando ela chegou ao quarto para dormir, deitou em sua cama, mas não conseguiu pregar o olho. Mil pensamentos girando em sua cabeça. Mas nenhum deles parecia razoável o suficiente.

Então Lily estava disposta a criar coragem, e questionar James sobre o ocorrido. Eles não podiam ficar daquela forma, como duas crianças bobas, envolvidas em situações estranhas e sem explicação. Até porque Lily tinha certeza que, se eles conversassem civilizadamente, chegariam a alguma conclusão.

Então Lily nem se importou em sair de seu quarto de pijamas. Ela apenas calçou suas pantufas, e foi logo atrás de James. Ela estava terminando de calçar o segundo pé da pantufa quando ouviu os passos do irmão adotivo passando pelo corredor, e descendo as escadas.

Ela então saiu de seu quarto o mais rápido que pode. Abriu a porta, e foi pelo corredor, até a escada. Do topo da escada, descendo os primeiros degraus, ela ouviu a porta da frente se abrindo. Então chamou.

- James!

Mas ele não respondeu. Ela continuou descendo as escadas, mas logo ouviu o barulho da porta batendo. Mesmo assim, Lily correu até a porta da frente de sua casa. Apenas para ver James saindo no carro dos pais deles, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

Lily bufou. Voltou para a casa vazia. Mas logo um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

James não poderia fugir para sempre. Em algum momento, ele voltaria para casa. E ela o cercaria, e teria sua resposta.

Ou foi isso que ela achou.

-----------------------------------

Sirius e Ellie partiram do hotel o mais cedo que puderam. Já era o fim da manhã, e eles ainda tinham alguns bons quilômetros para percorrer até Birmingham. Então voltaram para a estrada.

Por sorte, parecia que toda a chuva tinha sido guardada para a noite anterior. O dia amanheceu sem nuvens, e o sol brilhava. Isso fez a viagem dos dois ser ainda mais rápida.

Eles chegaram a Birmigham sem mais contratempos. Demoraram um pouco a se localizarem, mas, após algumas indicações e boa vontade de pessoas, eles acharam a rua que procuravam.

A casa ficava num bairro residencial de classe média. Não ficava próximo ao centro da cidade, então as ruas eram arborizadas, e as casas, em sua maioria, tinham belos jardins. Não eram mansões como as do bairro que os dois moravam, mas era definitivamente um local agradável para se morar.

- É aqui. – falou Ellie, se debruçando um pouco para frente, para que Sirius a ouvisse – Número 42.

Sirius parou a moto, e os dois saltaram. Ellie olhou para a casa. Era muito bonita, com uma varandinha na frente, e dois andares. Não era muito grande, mas certamente era confortável o suficiente para Regulus e a mãe. Belas flores enfeitavam a frente da casa.

Sirius retirou o capacete, e inspirou profundamente. Ellie viu que ele estava nervoso. A garota instintivamente pegou a mão dele, e falou.

- Ele vai te adorar. Pode ter certeza.

Sirius olhou para ela por um instante, mas ela o estava puxando pela mão, conduzindo-o para a porta da casa. Sem soltar a mão de Sirius, Ellie tocou a campainha.

Não demorou muito para alguém vir abrir a porta. Sirius parecia cada vez mais nervoso, e Ellie não soltou a mão do rapaz. Estava abrindo a boca para acalmá-lo, quando a porta abriu.

Uma mulher adulta, com cerca de 40 anos de idade, apareceu para recebê-los. Ela falou, assim que a porta abriu.

- Pois não?

Ela tinha cabelos escuros, curtos, a pele clara, e olhos azulados. Ainda era bonita, apesar de um leve ar de cansaço. Sirius ficou calado, e Ellie percebeu que teria que intervir.

- A senhora é Elizabeth Russell?

A mulher, que estivera olhando para Ellie inicialmente, confirmou com a cabeça. Então, ela voltou o seu rosto para Sirius. O sorriso cortês desapareceu de seu rosto. Ela pareceu chocada por um instante, mas logo inspirou profundamente. E falou, ainda olhando para o rapaz.

- Bem... não deveria estar tão surpresa. Estive esperando sua visita pelos últimos dois anos, pelo menos. Entrem, por favor.

Sirius e Ellie se entreolharam, e entraram na casa. A decoração era simples, mas aconchegante. A mulher indicou o sofá para eles sentarem, e Ellie conduziu Sirius, que parecia ainda em choque.

Mas ela não sentou com o casal. Olhou para ambos, demorando um instante a mais em Sirius, e falou, com uma educada, mas visivelmente receosa.

- Se vocês me derem licença, eu vou chamar o Regulus. Acho que é com ele que você quer falar, não é?

Sirius apenas concordou com a cabeça, mas acrescentou.

- Mas não é só com ele. Queria falar com você também.

Ela acenou, e sumiu escada acima. Ellie imediatamente olhou para Sirius, e se aproximou dele. Ela delicadamente acariciava a mão do rapaz.

- Ela parece estar aceitando bem. – a garota falou.

Sirius concordou em silêncio. Mas estava visivelmente nervoso. Tanto que Ellie olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, e sorriu suavemente, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Eu estou aqui com você. Qualquer coisa que precisar...

Sirius retribuiu o olhar de Ellie. A presença dela ali estava ajudando mais do que ela imaginava. Sirius então nem pensou no fato de que ela não era namorada dele, e sim do seu amigo, e enlaçou seus dedos nos dela, unindo as mãos dos dois. Ellie não rejeitou o contato, e ele apenas olhou para ela, e falou.

- Obrigado.

Ellie sorriu encorajadoramente para o rapaz. Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, eles ouviram duas pessoas descendo as escadas. Sirius ficou tenso, e Ellie apertou ligeiramente a mão dele. Logo eles viram Elizabeth acompanhada de um rapaz. Regulus.

O jovem tinha visivelmente a idade que Ellie tinha deduzido, pela carta. Ele era alto, mas não tão alto quanto Sirius. Seus cabelos eram negros, mas ele os usava mais curtos que os do irmão. A pele era pálida, ele tinha um rosto de traços delicados e os olhos eram cinza. E, inegavelmente, ele e Sirius eram irmãos. Os dois eram tão parecidos que Ellie ficou impressionada. Tinham algumas diferenças, claro, mas no geral, era impossível não ter certeza do parentesco.

Imediatamente, Sirius e Ellie levantaram. Ambos nem perceberam que ainda estavam de mãos unidas. Elizabeth olhou para o filho, e falou.

- Regulus, este é o seu irmão, Sirius Black.

Regulus parecia ligeiramente chocado, mas estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Sirius. Ellie e Sirius demoraram um segundo para desvencilharem as mãos, e o rapaz conseguiu alcançar a mão do irmão. Ellie estendeu a própria mão para o garoto, e se apresentou.

- Ellie Dumbledore.

- É um prazer. – Regulus falou, em voz baixa.

Um momento de constrangimento se passou entre os presentes. Até que Elizabeth fez sinal para eles sentarem, e Regulus sentou numa poltrona ao lado de Ellie. Sirius não tirava os olhos do irmão.

- Você deve ter algumas perguntas, não é? – Elizabeth perguntou para Sirius.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça. Ele olhou rapidamente para Ellie, e ela sorriu muito de leve. Aquela seria uma longa conversa.

--------------------------------------

Já era início de tarde em Londres, e Lily olhava impacientemente para o relógio. A garota tinha almoçado sozinha, já que os empregados dos Potter não trabalhavam nos fins de semana. E também porque James não deu sinal de vida. Até mesmo Sirius tinha ligado e avisado que estava bem, e que voltaria naquela tarde para casa. Mas nada de notícias de James.

Lily tinha passado boa parte da manhã observando a janela de casa. Mas, ao contrário dos últimos dias, em que observava a janela por causa da caixa de correio, esperando notícias de seu correspondente misterioso, ela agora esperava seu irmão adotivo mais velho aparecer. E, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, a preocupação com James até a tinha feito esquecer suas cartas anônimas.

A garota estava vestida para sair. Ela tinha um turno no hospital para cumprir, pelo trabalho voluntário que ela e Ellie faziam regularmente na ala infantil. Mas ela estava tão distraída com o sumiço de James que até esqueceu-se de combinar com a amiga o horário que sairiam de casa. Só lembrou quando o relógio bateu, indicando duas horas da tarde.

Ela deu um pulo de susto, e correu para o telefone. Ligou para a casa dos Dumbledore. O telefone não tocou nem duas vezes direito quando foi atendido.

- Pois não? – uma das empregadas que trabalhavam para os Dumbledore atendeu.

- A Ellie está, por favor?

- Não, a senhorita Dumbledore não se encontra. Gostaria de deixar algum recado?

Lily franziu a testa. Ellie deveria estar se aprontando para o turno delas no hospital. Lily então deduziu que a garota já deveria ter saído, e que elas se encontrariam no hospital.

- Não. Obrigada. Eu ligo depois.

Lily desligou o telefone. E voltou a se debruçar no sofá perto da janela.

Mas nenhum sinal de ninguém. Tanto James, que era quem ela vigiava, e Ellie, que tinha sumido misteriosamente desde o dia anterior. Sentindo-se um pouco abandonada, Lily resolveu ligar para Emmeline. Foi até o telefone, e procurou o número da nova vizinha no caderninho de telefones. Logo o localizou, e discou. Uma voz conhecida atendeu.

- Alô?

- Emmy? É a Lily.

A loira parecia feliz ao ouvir a voz da nova amiga, tanto que respondeu animada.

- Oi Lily!

- Emmy, você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

Emmy pensou por um instante, e respondeu.

- Não tenho nenhum plano. Por quê?

- É que eu também não tenho nada para fazer. Podemos combinar alguma coisa. O pessoal todo sumiu, mas eu posso tentar encontrá-los. Aí podemos sair, ir ao cinema, fazer qualquer coisa. O que você acha?

Emmy demorou um pouco para responder. E sua voz estava um pouco incerta quando ela finalmente conseguiu.

- É... pode ser.

Mas Lily não notou a indecisão da nova vizinha, e continuou.

- Eu vou sair agora, tenho um trabalho voluntário no hospital. Mas devo voltar no início da noite. Você se arruma, e passa aqui. Aí reunimos todo mundo, e decidimos o que fazer. Pode ser?

- Tudo bem. – concordou Emmy.

Lily então desligou o telefone. Olhou para o relógio novamente, e viu que James não chegaria antes dela sair de casa. Então pegou sua bolsa, saiu, e trancou a porta da casa. Foi andando até uma rua principal, perto de sua casa, e acenou para um táxi. Entrou no veículo pensando em como cercar James, e fazê-lo contar direitinho porque ele estava se comportando daquela maneira. E ela iria, de alguma forma, arrancar a verdade dele.

O que ela não esperava era surpresa que a esperava, no seu retorno à casa.

--------------------------------------------

A conversa já durava pelo menos uma hora. Ellie estava calada, como na maior parte do tempo que estivera, desde que sentara no sofá, ao lado de Sirius. Ela só falava quando precisava complementar alguma coisa que Sirius esquecera, ou então para responder alguma pergunta. Mas ela não era a única calada. Regulus também mal falava. Provavelmente por estar em choque pela presença repentina de seu meio irmão em sua casa.

Elizabeth e Sirius conversaram a maior parte do tempo. Ela contou como era a vida deles em Birmingham, falou sobre a infância de Regulus, e, para enorme constrangimento do rapaz, até falou sobre seu rendimento escolar. Só que, naquele instante, Sirius tocou num assunto delicado. E foi muito direto quando falou.

- Eu quero falar sobre a parte do Regulus. Na herança.

Elizabeth reagiu de imediato. E ela foi incisiva.

- Não. Não queremos seu dinheiro.

Mas Sirius não aceitou o argumento tão fácil.

- Ele tem direito, também é filho do meu pai e eu não...

Mas Elizabeth o interrompeu.

- Não, Sirius. Não quero saber desta conversa. – o tom dela era ligeiramente alterado – Não vou ter a mesma conversa que já tive com seu pai!

- Mas ele tem direito! – Sirius teimou.

Os dois prosseguiam a discussão, visivelmente alterados. Ellie deixou de observar a discussão, e virou para Regulus. O rapaz estava com a testa franzida, e parecia muito constrangido. Então Ellie nem pensou, e falou.

- Regulus. Você gosta de música?

Elizabeth estava no meio de uma frase, mas parou de falar ao ver o filho conversando com a garota. Regulus respondeu imediatamente.

- Gosto.

Ellie olhou para ele, com um olhar significativo.

- Você não quer me mostrar seus discos?

O rosto do garoto transmitiu um enorme alívio. Ele imediatamente levantou, e falou.

- Vem, estão no meu quarto.

Ellie o imitou, e foi seguindo o rapaz até a escada. Ela apenas virou rapidamente, fez um discreto sinal par Sirius, pedindo para ele se acalmar, e subiu atrás de Regulus. Atrás deles, a discussão recomeçou. Mas bem mais moderada que antes.

Regulus conduziu Ellie até seu quarto. Não era muito grande, mas parecia servir bem para o rapaz. Uma janela grande dava para a lateral da casa, e era possível ver o jardim florido da casa vizinha.

Regulus indicou a cama, para Ellie sentar, e puxou uma cadeira para ele mesmo. Os dois ficaram um segundo em silêncio, até que ele falou.

- Valeu. Por me tirar lá debaixo.

A garota apenas sacudiu os ombros, e sorriu levemente. Então ela falou, delicadamente.

- Deve estar sendo um dia meio bizarro para você.

Regulus sorriu brevemente, e concordou com a cabeça, falando.

- Não é todo dia que conheço um irmão.

Ellie riu baixinho, e perguntou.

- Você... já sabia que ele existia?

Regulus inspirou profundamente, e respondeu.

- Já. Mas eu sempre achei que ele não queria nem saber de mim. Por causa de toda... essa situação.

Ellie apenas acenou com a cabeça. E disse.

- Ele ficou sabendo anteontem. Na verdade, eu fui na casa dele contar na madrugada de ontem.

Regulus franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Você sabia? E porque não contou?

- Bem, eu também tinha acabado de descobrir. Ele me deu uma carta dos pais dele, e pediu para que eu lesse. Assim que eu descobri, fui lá correndo contar.

Regulus sorriu de lado.

- No meio da madrugada?

Ellie riu, sem jeito.

- É... eu acho que podia pelo menos ter esperado pela manhã seguinte. Mas é que, na hora... bem, eu achei que precisava falar no mesmo instante, então...

Ela não conseguiu concluir a frase. Ficou com a testa franzida, como se ela mesmo questionasse o motivo de ter saído durante a madrugada para contar a verdade para Sirius.

Tentando deixar de lado essa questão, Ellie virou para Regulus, e perguntou.

- E o que você está achando de toda essa situação?

Regulus olhou para Ellie, e falou, com sinceridade.

- Bem... por um lado é estranho. Mas o... Sirius – ele deu um pequeno sorriso envergonhado ao falar o nome do irmão – parece ser legal. Então acho que estou bem.

Ellie sorriu para o rapaz, e falou.

- O Sirius é ótimo. Você vai ver.

Regulus pareceu mais encorajado pela frase dela. E perguntou.

- E como são as coisas em Londres? Pelo que eu entendi, vocês moram perto um do outro.

Ellie então se animou, e começou a dar informações sobre a vida de Sirius par Regulus.

- Nós somos vizinhos. O Sirius mora com os Potter, eles são parentes. Ele tem dois irmãos adotivos, o James, que tem a mesma idade dele, e a Lily, que é da minha idade. Eles são ótimos também. Nós moramos um em frente ao outro, somos amigos de infância.

Regulus sorriu brevemente, e falou.

- Deve ser legal, vocês morarem tão perto.

Ellie concordou, e falou.

- E você não gostaria de nos visitar, nessas férias? Como o Sirius falou mais cedo?

Regulus inspirou profundamente. E levantou da cadeira, e foi até a janela. Ia responder a pergunta, mas algo o fez parar. O olhar dele estava vidrado, como se ele estivesse hipnotizado. Os lábios dele se entreabriram. Ellie ficou um instante esperando a resposta do garoto. Até que ela mesma levantou, e foi ver o que atraía tanto a atenção dele a ponto de esquecer o que ia falar.

Ellie parou ao lado de Regulus. E viu imediatamente o que o tinha feito parar.

No jardim da casa ao lado, deitada na grama, sobre uma esteira de palha, estava uma garota.

Ellie olhou um instante para o rosto de Regulus. Ele observava a jovem com um olhar esperançoso e sonhador. Então ela voltou novamente a sua atenção para a garota.

Ela devia ter mais ou menos a idade deles. Estava vestida com uma bermuda confortável, mas muito bonita. E uma blusa sem mangas. Ela estava deitada de barriga para baixo na esteira, e lia um livro de forma distraída, balançando as pernas lentamente, de um lado para o outro. Seus cabelos caíam ondulados pelas costas, e a luz do sol que batia neles os fazia brilhar. O rosto dela, mesmo Ellie observando de lado, era bonito e delicado.

Ellie então olhou para Regulus, de forma cúmplice, e falou.

- Acho que estou vendo o motivo de você não responder a pergunta.

Regulus suspirou, sem se importar com o que Ellie pudesse pensar. E falou.

- O nome dela é Beatriz. Ela é brasileira, e está passando férias aqui.

Ellie olhou novamente a garota. Ela se distraiu um instante do livro que lia, e acompanhou com os olhos uma borboleta que passou voando perto dela. E abriu um belo sorriso.

- E você não quer ficar longe dela. – Ellie falou.

Regulus baixou a cabeça, e falou, em tom de confissão.

- Eu nunca... sequer falei com ela. Não tenho coragem. Já tentei, mas na hora... não sei o que dizer.

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar. – Ellie falou, o encorajando.

Ele inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- Eu... não sei.

Ellie então sorriu, e falou.

- Ela está lendo um livro. Pode ser um ponto de partida, conversar sobre literatura, ou pedir para ela indicar um livro para você. Ou então você pode fazer como ela, e pegar um livro para ler no jardim. Com certeza vocês vão se esbarrar, e podem conversar sobre os livros que estão lendo.

Regulus sorriu de lado, e disse.

- Bem que você podia morar por perto, e me dar conselhos sobre como falar com garotas.

Ellie riu, e olhou para a escrivaninha do rapaz. Pegou uma folha de papel em branco, e escreveu um número.

- Meu telefone. Pode ligar toda vez que precisar de ajuda.

Regulus também sorriu, e falou.

- Acho que vou precisar, sim. Como vou ter coragem de falar com uma garota como ela?

Ellie olhou novamente a jovem que lia tranquilamente seu livro, e falou.

- Ela é mesmo muito bonita. Você tem bom gosto.

Regulus olhou para Ellie, e, sorrindo, falou.

- Deve ser genético, então.

Ellie franziu a testa, sem entender. O rapaz ficou surpreso com a reação dela, e falou.

- É que você parece mais uma atriz de Hollywood, de tão bonita.

Ellie continuava sem entender, apesar de ter sorrido brevemente ao receber o elogio. Finalmente o rapaz esclareceu.

- Você e o Sirius. Ele tem realmente bom gosto, porque você é linda.

Ellie arregalou os olhos, e falou imediatamente.

- Não! Eu e o Sirius... nós não...

Ela travou no meio da frase. Mas foi o suficiente para Regulus entender.

- Não?

Ela negou com a cabeça. Então inspirou, e falou, já recomposta.

- Não. Nós somos amigos de infância. Na verdade eu namoro o melhor amigo dele, o Remus.

Regulus ainda parecia levemente chocado com a informação. Ele falou, como se falasse mais para si mesmo que para Ellie.

- É que eu achei... pela maneira que ele olha para você...

Ellie franziu a testa novamente, mas Regulus logo voltou ao tom de voz normal, falando.

- Bem, acho que eu queria é que você fosse minha cunhada.

Ellie riu, e respondeu.

- Posso ser sua amiga. Serve?

O rapaz sorriu de volta.

- Claro.

Ellie voltou a sentar na cama, mas Regulus permaneceu em pé, olhando pela janela. Isso fez Ellie falar.

- Então, na qualidade de nova amiga, eu te digo: você tem que arranjar logo uma forma de conversar com essa garota...

Regulus sorriu, e olhou novamente para o lado de fora da janela. Observou Beatriz lendo seu livro. E imaginou como seria bom se ele conseguisse arrumar coragem de fazer o que Ellie tinha sugerido.

---------------------------------

Sirius e Ellie ainda ficaram um bom tempo na casa de Elizabeth e Regulus. Sirius e Elizabeth não chegaram a um acordo sobre a herança, mas pelo menos ela aceitou pensar na proposta que Sirius fez, se oferecendo para ajudar a pagar a escola, e também a faculdade dele. Mesmo ela não concordando de imediato, Sirius ficou satisfeito. Ela poderia ter negado, exatamente como fez a todas as outras possibilidades que ele sugeriu. E Sirius teve que admitir, Elizabeth era uma boa mulher. Ela realmente se envolveu emocionalmente com seu pai. E nunca esteve interessada no dinheiro dele.

Os dois saíram de Birmingham mais tarde que planejavam. Em parte foi pela insistência de Regulus, que queria conhecer melhor o irmão (o que deixou Sirius muito feliz), e também pela quase instantânea amizade que o rapaz desenvolveu com Ellie. Os dois tiveram que prometer uma nova visita em breve, e Ellie o lembrou de ligar assim que Regulus tivesse alguma "novidade".

A viagem vinha correndo tranquilamente. A estrada estava vazia, e o sol de fim de tarde ainda aquecia, apesar de estar bem mais frio que durante o dia. O sol agora começava a se por, e eles estavam relativamente perto de Londres. O trecho da estrada que eles percorriam tinha várias subidas e descidas, colinas e curvas longas. Ainda estavam na área rural, e a vegetação bem verde dominava a paisagem. Ellie ia observando a grama longa, as árvores esparsas, até que eles fizeram uma curva, e uma visão belíssima se mostrou. O sol se punha ao fundo, contornando algumas colinas. E coloria todo o ambiente de um tom alaranjado forte. O céu com nuvens muito isoladas contribuía para a beleza da imagem. A garota não resistiu, e se inclinou para frente, e falou para Sirius.

- Sirius, encosta!

O rapaz parou no acostamento imediatamente. Achou que ela estava se sentindo mal, ou algo do tipo. Ela saltou da moto, e ele a seguiu imediatamente. Preocupado, ele retirou o capacete, e falou.

- Está tudo bem?

Mas Ellie retirou o próprio capacete, e sorriu.

- Está sim. Só queria parar por causa disso.

Sirius franziu a testa, e ela indicou o por do sol. O rapaz olhou a paisagem, e se tranqüilizou.

Ellie então abriu a mochila que tinha nas costas, e retirou de dentro sua câmera fotográfica. Retirou a tampa da lente, e apontou para as colinas em que o sol iria se esconder. Ajustou o foco pacientemente, e clicou.

- Olha só essa iluminação. – ela falou – É muito linda.

Sirius olhou para Ellie, e respondeu.

- É linda mesmo.

Só que ele não estava falando da iluminação. Pelo menos não só da iluminação. Os raios de sol que batiam no rosto da garota a deixavam ainda mais bonita. E era disso que Sirius falava.

Repentinamente, Ellie virou sua câmera para Sirius. Ela clicou o rapaz, e falou.

- Uma recordação da nossa viagem.

Sirius então se aproximou dela. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, observando a lente da câmera. Ele começou a falar, deixando-se levar pela situação, e pela bela paisagem que os cercava.

- Ellie... eu ainda não te agradeci por você ter vindo comigo.

Ellie levantou a cabeça. O sol iluminava o rosto dela, e Sirius achou que isso fazia os olhos azuis dela brilharem ainda mais. Ela sorriu, e falou.

- Não precisa agradecer. Eu me diverti muito.

Sirius deu mais um passo para frente. Agora ele observou o cabelo dela, que brilhava num tom acobreado naquela luz.

- Preciso sim. Você não sabe como ajudou.

Ellie o olhou nos olhos. E falou.

- Eu fico feliz de ter ajudado. – ela falou, colocando a câmera na mochila novamente, e a jogando nas costas.

Sirius observou cada movimento dela. Ele achou que ela se movia com tanta graça e delicadeza, que parecia estar em câmera lenta. E ela exibiu um sorriso tão lindo quando voltou a olhar para ele, que ele se aproximou ainda mais. Sem conter mais as palavras que saíam de sua boca, Sirius falou.

- Eu não teria conseguido se não fosse você.

Ellie desviou por um instante o olhar, mas logo voltou a olhar o rapaz nos olhos. E falou.

- Eu estou aqui para o que você precisar.

A frase de Ellie surtiu um efeito completamente inesperado, e impossível de ser impedido. Sirius não mais controlava sua vontade. Ele, que já estava próximo de Ellie, percorreu a pequena distância que os separava. E simplesmente fez o que mais desejava.

Sirius colou seus lábios nos de Ellie. Uma das mãos ele apoiou na nuca dela, e a outra ele usou para segurar suavemente um dos braços da garota. Pela primeira vez, ele sentiu o calor e a maciez da boca de Ellie. Algo que ele passou anos de sua vida sonhando. O sonho que ele realizava naquele instante.

Mas ele não notou imediatamente que Ellie ficou congelada no mesmo lugar. A garota estava num estado de choque tão grande que nem reagiu. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e ela não conseguia se mover. Sua mente parou. Como se estivesse em coma.

O beijo não foi demorado. Sirius notou a falta de reação de Ellie, e se afastou. Olhou para a garota, e a viu com os olhos arregalados, e a boca entreaberta. Ela demorou alguns segundos para reagir. Mas, assim que o fez, foi como uma tempestade.

- SIRIUS! – ela berrou.

Desta vez foi Sirius que se assustou. Ellie imediatamente começou a bater e empurrar o rapaz, atingindo o que estivesse mais próximo. No caso, os braços e o peito dele.

- Seu idiota! O que você está pensando! Você ficou louco?

Ela continuava tentando bater nele raivosamente. Sirius se defendia como podia, totalmente surpreso pela reação explosiva e repentina dela. Ele tentava argumentar, mas não conseguia nada de muito útil.

- Ellie... calma... eu só...

- Imbecil! Eu vou te matar! Você é doido?

Ele usava os braços para se defender. E ela continuava tentando atingi-lo como podia.

- Calma, Ellie.

- CALMA NADA! Eu vou... você vai ver! Seu doido! Você tem idéia do que fez? Do que isso vai causar?

Sem qualquer aviso, ela simplesmente se afastou. Olhou para Sirius com uma raiva assassina, ajeitou a mochila nas costas, e saiu andando, batendo o pé com força no chão.

Sirius demorou um instante para perceber o que ela estava fazendo. Ela seguia andando pelo acostamento, e visivelmente bufava de raiva. Ellie estava indo para Londres. A pé.

Sirius então se recompôs. Pegou os capacetes, e montou na moto. Seguiu até Ellie, e começou a falar com ela.

- Ellie, para com isso.

Ela nem virou para o lado. Continuou andando. Ele novamente falou.

- Ellie, sobe na moto. Vamos.

Ela continuou sem olhar para ele. Mas respondeu.

- Não.

Sirius continuava andando com a moto lentamente, acompanhando o passo dela. E tentou novamente argumentar.

- Olha, você não pode ir para Londres a pé. Sobe na moto, e eu te levo pra casa.

- Vai pro inferno, Sirius! – ela retrucou.

Então Sirius perdeu a paciência. Ele sabia que tinha cometido provavelmente o pior erro de sua vida, mas isso não o impedia de achar absurdo o que Ellie estava pretendendo fazer. E ele então falou, num tom mais nervoso.

- Olha aqui, não é nem um pouco bonito o que você está fazendo. Quer subir logo nessa droga de moto?

Ele finalmente conseguiu fazer com que ela olhasse para ele. A raiva estampado no rosto. Ela simplesmente falou.

- Idiota!

Sirius simplesmente retrucou.

- Maluca!

Ellie parou de andar. A raiva dela ainda maior. Só que Sirius resolveu acabar com aquilo logo, e falou.

- Ellie, você pode me odiar o quanto quiser. Mas será que dá para esperar chegar em casa primeiro? Seu avô vai me matar se eu te deixar andar até Londres. Assim que você entrar na sua casa, pode me xingar do que quiser!

Ellie bufou por um instante. Então se rendeu. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela subiu na moto. Colocou o capacete. E ignorou Sirius o máximo que pode.

O rapaz então acelerou, e eles voltaram para a estrada.

Sirius então pensou que teria até Londres para arranjar uma desculpa boa o suficiente para o que tinha feito. Senão, seu problema seria ainda mais catastrófico.

----------------------------------------

Início de noite. Lily terminou seu turno no hospital, e se preparou para ir para a sua casa. Ellie não tinha dado sinal de vida, não parecendo naquela tarde. Então ela resolveu ir direto para casa, após se liberada.

A garota pegou um táxi em frente ao hospital, e deu o endereço de casa. Ela tinha se trocado no hospital mesmo, e agora pensava se Sirius já tinha chegado em casa da viagem. E se perguntou se Emmy já estaria esperando, já que ela tinha atrasado um pouco na saída do hospital.

Logo o táxi estava entrando na rua que Lily morava, e a garota olhava distraída para fora da janela, sem focalizar nada. Só acordou quando o taxista falou.

- Veio para a festa?

Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- Como?

O homem indicou com a mão uma casa, com várias pessoas na porta, andando de um lado para o outro, e música alta tocando.

Lily abriu a boca.

Aquela não era uma casa qualquer. Era a casa _dela_.

- O que diabos é isso? – ela falou, de olhos arregalados.

- Parece uma festa, garota. – o taxista respondeu.

Lily saltou como um raio do táxi, e praticamente jogou o dinheiro para o taxista. Atirou a bolsa sobre o ombro, e entrou como um furacão em sua casa. Foi quando ela entrou que percebeu o tamanho da encrenca que tinha nas mãos.

Praticamente todos os alunos de Hogwarts que ainda estavam em Londres, nas férias, estavam ali. Mas não só eles. Diversas pessoas que Lily nunca tinha visto na vida estavam e sua casa. Que, por sinal, estava um caos. Pessoas circulavam por todos os lados, com copos de bebida nas mãos. E, para horror de Lily, nenhum deles parecia prezar os objetos de decoração da casa, e muito menos os sofás e poltronas. A bagunça estava instalada na casa.

A garota andou pela sala de estar da casa, em busca da única pessoa responsável por toda aquela confusão: James. Ela tinha certeza que ele que tinha começado tudo aquilo. Mesmo se Sirius estivesse em casa, ele tinha certeza que ele não teria a coragem e cara de pau para aquilo.

- Oi Lily!

A garota viu uma colega de Hogwarts, Marlene Mckinnon, a cumprimentando de longe, abraçada ao namorado. Lily mal correspondeu, apenas acenando. Várias outras pessoas de Hogwarts falaram com ela, mas ela mantinha sua cruzada em busca do culpado daquela confusão toda.

Ela foi direto para o quarto. Primeiro tinha que se assegurar que seu quarto estava intacto. Depois, ela estava planejando uma longa e dolorosa tortura para James.

A garota abriu a porta do seu quarto, e ficou aliviada por não encontrar ninguém ali dentro. Por sorte ainda estava cedo, e os casais ainda não estavam bêbados o suficiente para quererem buscar locais mais tranqüilos para "conversarem".

Ela rapidamente verificou se tudo estava em ordem. Como parecia estar, ela simplesmente trocou a blusa que usava, e largou sua bolsa em cima da cama. E teve o cuidado de retirar a chave do quarto, e trancar a porta quando saiu.

Ela resolveu verificar todos os quartos da casa. Primeiro o dos pais, depois o de Sirius e o de James. Também os trancou, e guardou as chaves no bolso da calça jeans. Ela respirou aliviada, e desceu as escadas.

Quando Lily chegou ao primeiro andar da casa, a situação estava ainda pior. Alguns rapazes da sala de James e Sirius estavam em cima do sofá da sala, e dançavam ao som de uma música agitada.

Lily deu um grito, e os mandou sair de cima do móvel. Eles obedeceram, mas, assim que a garota virou as costas, eles retomaram exatamente as mesmas posições.

Lily então resolveu procurar James. E ela imaginou que Sirius também já devia estar de volta, e obrigaria o irmão a convencer James que aquela festa era uma loucura, e que eles deveriam expulsar todos dali naquele instante. Mesmo que tivesse que gritar, ou então chantagear o irmão para que ele a ajudasse.

Só que, ao percorrer a cozinha, e chegar na parte do jardim da casa, Lily não sabia o choque que a aguardava. E ela simplesmente abriu a boca ao ver o que acontecia lá.

------------------------------------------

Emmy vestiu uma roupa, assim que saiu do banho. Ela tinha treinado a tarde inteira, e estava cansada. O banho quente a ajudou a relaxar, e se sentir mais bem disposta.

Ela tinha escolhido uma roupa bonita, e que ela julgava ser adequada para a situação. Assim que a vestiu, foi para frente do espelho verificar se estava boa. Virou-se de um lado para o outro, e achou que estava bom. Ela estava usando um vestido simples, num tom amarelado pálido. Apenas prendeu parte do cabelo com uma presilha, e colocou os sapatos.

Ela saiu sorrateiramente de seu quarto. Não queria alarmar sua mãe. Sabia que ela a bombardearia com perguntas, querendo saber aonde ela iria e, principalmente, com quem. Tentando evitar o desconforto, ela fugiu sem ser notada.

Assim que se viu fora de casa, Emmy foi caminhando até a casa dos Potter. Passou pela casa de Remus, e evitou olhar para dentro. Queria evitar o contato com o rapaz. Ainda estava perturbada pelo último encontro com ele. E, principalmente, por tê-lo visto pela janela de seu quarto. Aquela visão ainda perturbava os pensamentos da garota.

Mas, assim que ela se aproximou da casa dos novos vizinhos, ela franziu a testa. Várias pessoas saíam e entravam de lá. Ninguém que ela conhecesse. E ela ouvia música vinda de dentro da casa.

Sem entender muito, Emmy resolveu entrar. A casa ainda não estava tão cheia, mas era óbvio que uma festa estava começando ali. Viu um grupo de rapazes, que deviam ter a mesma idade de James, Sirius e Remus, entrando com vários barris de cerveja.

Emmy olhava de um lado para o outro, em busca de um dos irmãos que morava na casa. Mas não havia sinal de nenhuma deles.

A garota resolveu ir até o jardim. Buscava com os olhos por Lily, que a tinha convidado para sair naquela noite. Mas não a encontrava em lugar algum.

Mas, ao entrar na cozinha, ela deu de cara com a pessoa que menos queria encontrar. E, mesmo assim, sentiu seu coração disparando ao vê-lo. Remus Lupin.

- Oi! – ele falou, animado.

Emmy arregalou os olhos imediatamente. Não estava preparada para encontrá-lo. Ele vestia roupas simples, mas ela não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de que ele estava realmente muito bonito naquela noite.

- Oi... – ela respondeu, quase num suspiro.

Remus sorriu, e se aproximou dela. Emmy ficou ainda mais nervosa. Por sorte, ele iniciou a conversa.

- James te avisou da festa?

Ela negou com a cabeça, e respondeu.

- Não. A Lily me chamou para fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite. Nem sabia que eles dariam uma festa.

Mas Remus riu da resposta dela, e falou.

- E eu acho que ela também não sabe. O James falou que ela está no hospital. E que eu não deveria falar nada quando ela aparecesse. Acho que ele vai se meter numa enorme confusão, se quer saber.

Emmy apenas acenou com a cabeça. Evitava olhar diretamente para ele. Mas, inevitavelmente, teria que fazer a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça. Mesmo sabendo que poderia detestar a resposta. Ela engoliu seus sentimentos, e falou.

- E a Ellie, onde está? No jardim?

A expressão de Remus mudou completamente num segundo. De sorridente, ele passou a visivelmente contrariado. Ele inspirou fundo antes de falar.

- Não. Ela não está aqui.

Emmy franziu a testa, e não conteve as palavras que escaparam de sua boca, sem que ela conseguisse conter.

- Onde ela está?

Remus olhou para o lado, e respondeu.

- Ela viajou.

Emmy novamente ficou perplexa. Ela tinha estado com Ellie no dia anterior, de manhã. E a garota não tinha comentado nada sobre qualquer viagem. Aquilo era muito estranho. Mesmo com Remus incomodado, Emmy achou que algo ruim pudesse ter acontecido, e ficou preocupada. Então continuou no assunto.

- Mas... para onde ela foi?

Remus pareceu ainda mais impaciente. Ele apenas falou.

- Ah... não importa.

Emmy agora ficou boquiaberta pela reação do rapaz. Não imaginava que Ellie e Remus pudessem estar passando por algum tipo de problema. Mas, acima de tudo, ela não queria que eles estivessem passando por algum tipo de problema. Ela não queria ter esperanças vãs. E, principalmente, não queria alimentar essas esperanças.

Mas, antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, ou que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, uma voz, vinda do jardim, os desviou da conversa.

James, num grito, falou.

- Remus! Chega aqui, me ajuda com esse barril!

Remus então sorriu novamente, e falou.

- Vamos lá fora?

Emmy concordou com a cabeça, e seguiu o rapaz. Tentando tirar da cabeça os pensamentos que já se instalavam ali.

-------------------------------

Sirius estacionou sua moto exatamente em frente à casa de Ellie. Os olharam por um instante para a casa dos Potter. O entra e sai de pessoas denunciou o óbvio: estava acontecendo ali uma festa. Mas Ellie logo saltou da moto, sem sequer olhar para a cara de Sirius. O rapaz rapidamente a seguiu, já que ela andava decidida e, direção à própria casa.

- Ei, Ellie! – ele chamou.

Mas a garota nem deu atenção. Ela agora buscava sua chave de casa, olhando nos compartimentos de sua mochila. Logo Sirius estava ao lado dela. E tentou novamente iniciar uma conversa.

- Espera aí. Vamos conversar.

Ellie levantou o rosto, e aparentava raiva. Ela simplesmente retrucou.

- Conversar? Nós não temos nada para conversar.

- Temos sim. – rebateu Sirius. – E você sabe disso.

Ellie bufou. Ela não estava encontrando sua chave, e começou a revirar a mochila, sem nenhum cuidado.

- A única coisa que você tem que fazer é sumir da minha frente, Sirius! – ela resmungou, ácida.

Sirius olhou para ela, e sua paciência estava esgotando. E isso o fez retrucar.

- Deixa de ser teimosa e me ouve!

Aquela resposta a deixou ainda mais brava. Ela então encontrou o vestido que ele tinha comprado, na noite em que eles ficaram presos por conta a chuva. E ela o retirou agressivamente da mochila, e jogou a peça de roupa em cima do rapaz, e gritou.

- E toma essa porcaria aqui! Aproveita para dar de presente para alguma das suas vagabundas!

Sirius ia retrucar, mas a última frase dela o fez parar. Ele franziu a testa, e ficou observando Ellie por um instante. Ela respirava profundamente, e o olhava com raiva. Tanto que nem esperou ele falar, e disparou.

- O que foi?

Sirius olhou para ela, e sua expressão era de enorme surpresa. Ele finalmente disse.

- Você... está com ciúmes?

Ellie escancarou a boca imediatamente. Tentou falar, mas a capacidade de formular uma frase completa a abandonou.

- Você... você...

Sem conseguir falar, a garota virou de costas completamente. Ia começar a andar até a porta de sua casa, quando uma voz a impediu.

- Ellie! Sirius!

Ela virou, e viu Frank Longbottom, da banda de James, e que estudava com James, Sirius e Remus em Hogwarts. Ele sorria, parado em frente à casa dos Potter. Veio andando até os dois, com um copo de cerveja na mão.

- Oi! – ele cumprimentou. – Achei que vocês nunca iam chegar. A festa já está pegando fogo!

Ellie respirou fundo, e se acalmou o suficiente para falar com Frank. Sirius tentou esconder discretamente o vestido que Ellie tinha jogado para ele. Frank se aproximou, e falou com eles, aparentemente sem perceber que eles estavam brigando.

- Sirius, o James falou que se eu te visse, era para te avisar para ir lá fora no jardim, porque ele disse que queria te falar alguma coisa. E Ellie, a Alice está doida para te encontrar.

Ellie acenou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Já estou indo, só vou trocar de roupa. – ela falou, usando uma desculpa qualquer.

- Ok. – ele respondeu. – Vamos lá, Sirius?

Sirius, sem uma desculpa boa o suficiente, foi obrigado a seguir Frank. Ellie estava a ponto de agradecer Frank pela chance e fugir da briga com Sirius. Assim poderia ir para a casa, e tentar esquecer a confusão toda que ele tinha arrumado. Já planejava tomar um banho demorado, e tentar se distrair com algum livro, quando Frank se virou, já no meio da rua, e gritou.

- Ah, Ellie. Eu me esqueci de te avisar, o Remus está lá fora no jardim com o James, tá?

A expressão de Ellie mudou completamente. Os pensamentos corriam em sua cabeça numa velocidade incrível. Mas, em poucos segundos, ela já sabia o que deveria fazer.

- Obrigada Frank. Eu vou lá falar com ele.

Sirius viu a expressão no rosto de Ellie. E sabia exatamente o que ela iria fazer.

Ele precisava impedi-la a qualquer custo.

---------------------------------

Lily entrou no jardim de sua casa, mas não o reconheceu. Um gigantesco amontoado de pessoas transitava de um lado para o outro. Alguns mergulhavam na piscina de roupa mesmo. Diversos casais se agarravam pelos cantos. E absolutamente todos os presentes ali estavam com um copo de bebida na mão.

O queixo da garota caiu. Nem nos seus sonhos mais loucos ela imaginava que James teria coragem para tamanha audácia. Ainda mais com ela no "comando" da casa.

- Lily! – ela ouviu alguém gritar. Virou para o lado e viu Alice, sua colega de classe, acenando para ela, na companhia de mais duas garotas da sala delas. – Vem dançar com a gente!

Mas Lily apenas acenou, mas continuou buscando o culpado de toda aquela confusão: James.

Ela resolveu andar pelo jardim até encontrar o irmão. Mas, a cada passo que dava, ficava mais escandalizada. Numa espreguiçadeira, ela viu Lara Malfoy beijando um rapaz que ela nunca tinha visto na vida. Mas, no segundo depois, a garota virava, e beijava o amigo dele, que estava sentado ao lado. Lily fez cara de nojo, e continuou buscando James.

Um aglomerado de pessoas estava reunido perto da piscina. Lily se aproximou, e começou a se espremer entre as pessoas, para ver o que acontecia. Passou por um grupinho de alunos do segundo ano de Hogwarts, que sem nenhum constrangimento fumavam um enorme cigarro de maconha. Lily simplesmente bufou, tentou se acalmar, e finalmente conseguiu atingir o aglomerado.

No centro das atenções, Lily achou exatamente a pessoa que procurava. Só não esperava que ele estivesse naquele estado.

James estava usando somente uma bermuda. Estava com a pele úmida, e os cabelos molhados, o que denunciava que ele estivera na piscina até pouco tempo antes. O grupo que o cercava gritava animado.

- Vira, vira, vira!

James estava sentado numa das espreguiçadeiras da piscina. E, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, ele estava com um funil na boca. Gideon e Fabian Prewett estavam cada um num lado de James, e os dois tinham duas garrafas nas mãos. Eles estavam virando o conteúdo das garrafas no funil, para James beber.

Todos que assistiam gritavam, incentivando James a beber. Ele ia engolindo a bebida alcoólica, que Lily nem fez questão de saber o que era, até não agüentar, e fazer um sinal para eles pararem.

Ele retirou o funil da boca. Todos olhavam para ele com expectativa. Até que o rapaz se apoiou para levantar. Cambaleou por um instante, mas se manteve em pé. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

A pequena multidão em volta dele gritou de euforia. James fez um sinal de agradecimento. Gideon assoviou alto, e Fabian o congratulou com um tapinha nas costas.

- É isso aí, Jay!

Muitos aplaudiam James como se ele tivesse realizado um grande feito. Uma garota loira, de minissaia e uma blusa decotada demais, na opinião de Lily, se aproximou, já se se encostando ao rapaz.

- Nossa, James, você é mesmo incrível... – ela falou, com voz melosa.

James apenas riu, e Lily viu que ele se encontrava num estado deplorável. Ela então venceu as últimas barreiras que a separavam do irmão, pessoas que estavam na frente, e parou bem na frente dele. Mas, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele a viu, e deu um enorme grito.

- LILY! VOCÊ VEIO!!

Lily deu um pequeno pulinho de susto. Demorou um segundo para se recompor. A loira oferecida agora estava tentando enganchar seu braço no de James. Lily viu a cena, e sentiu um assomo de raiva crescente invadindo seu corpo. Simplesmente se enfiou no meio dos dois, entre a loira e James, e sibilou para a garota.

- Dá o fora!

A garota não pareceu muito satisfeita, mas acabou saindo de perto. Talvez a expressão de ódio impressa no rosto de Lily tivesse sido o suficiente para assustar a garota.

Então Lily voltou sua atenção para James. Ele, sem muita cerimônia, debruçou sobre a irmã adotiva, jogando seu peso sobre ela.

- Oh, ruivinha, você demorou a chegar! Nem viu meu show agora a pouco... – James falou, com aquelas voz típica de bêbados.

Lily olhou para James. Ele sorria bobamente. Mas isso não a fez esquecer a confusão que ele tinha arrumado. Então começou a falar com ele, mas num tom baixo.

- James, você ficou doido? Olha a baderna que a casa está!

Mas James apenas riu, e falou.

- E você já viu uma festa sem baderna?

Lily ia retrucar, mas o rapaz deixou de se apoiar nela, e foi saiu repentinamente de perto. Num instante, ele tinha se embrenhado na multidão de pessoas. Lily o ouviu falar, quando ele já tinha sumido.

- Cadê a bebida, galera?

Lily arregalou os olhos, e foi atrás dele imediatamente.

- James, volta aqui!

-----------------------------------

Remus e Emmy chegaram ao jardim, e viram a enorme quantidade de pessoas ali concentradas. Emmy ficou espantada de como James podia conhecer tanta gente para conseguir reunir um número tão grande de convidados. Ainda mais que eram férias, e nem todos estavam na cidade.

Mas Remus riu, e falou, baixinho.

- Acho que o James está em apuros. A Lily vai matar ele assim que chegar...

Emmy sorriu. E Remus ficou olhando para ela. O sorriso dela era tão delicado, e tão bonito, que ele não conseguia evitar ficar encarando-o como se estivesse hipnotizado.

Mas a garota desviou o olhar rapidamente, e pareceu constrangida. Remus franziu a testa, e tentou mudar o foco.

- E aí, o que está achando da sua primeira festa em Londres? – mas ele parou um instante, e falou, incerto – É... a sua primeira festa em Londres, não é?

Emmy riu, e respondeu.

- É sim. Bem, algumas coisas são muito diferentes. Mas outras são iguais. – ela falou, indicando com a cabeça o barril de cerveja em que vários jovens abasteciam seus copos.

Remus sorriu, e falou.

- E o que é diferente?

Emmy fixou o seu olhar no dele. E não conseguiu evitar a frase que escapou de seus lábios.

- As pessoas.

Remus inconscientemente deu um passo na direção dela. E perguntou.

- Alguém em particular?

Emmy imediatamente sentiu um frio percorrer seu corpo. Não mais controlava sua vontade. Foi numa voz muito baixa que ela respondeu.

- Sim.

Novamente Remus se aproximou. Eles estavam muito próximos naquele instante. Os olhos vidrados um no outro. Remus estendeu uma das mãos, e tocou de leve a mão dela. Emmy sentiu como se eletricidade estivesse percorrendo seu corpo, vinda da mão de Remus.

Ela apenas fechou os olhos. Sentiu a outra mão dele encontrando a mão livre dela. Era como se ela habitasse o corpo de outra pessoa. A vida de outra pessoa.

E ela estava realmente fazendo aquilo. Ele não pertencia a ela. Um instante de clareza tomou conta de sua mente, e ela tentou se afastar. Só que Remus a impediu, segurando suas mãos. E ele falou.

- Não vai. Fica.

Emmy olhou para cima, e encarou o rosto de Remus. Ele parecia tão perturbado quanto ela, mas se mantinha firme, parado. Emmy só queria escapar dali, e não cometer o erro que estava prestes a ser cometido.

Uma música lenta e suave tomou o lugar da música agitada que tocava anteriormente. Então Remus, sem dizer uma palavra, e trouxe para perto. Envolveu-a pela cintura, e falou, perto do ouvido dela.

- Então pelo menos dança uma música comigo.

Emmy respirou profundamente. Lentamente colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e começou a mover lentamente os pés, ao som da música que tocava.

_I'm not in love  
So don't forget it  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through_

_And just because I call you up  
Don't get me wrong  
Don't think you've gotten me_

-------------------------------------------

Ellie entrou em casa numa velocidade impressionante. Ela correu escada acima, e foi direto até seu quarto. Largou a mochila e o capacete em qualquer canto. Tomou um banho tão veloz quanto pode. Colocou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente, e saiu correndo. Deu de cara com a avó no corredor, e ela falou com a neta.

- Querida! Como foi a viagem?

Ellie não tinha absoluta idéia de como responder essa pergunta. Até porque ela mesma não conseguia avaliar claramente os acontecimentos das últimas 24 horas. Então apenas gritou, já descendo a escada.

- Depois te conto. Vou lá na Lily, tá bom, vó?

Num instante ela estava na rua. Seguiu determinada para a casa dos Potter. Passou por alguns conhecidos de Hogwarts, mas mal os cumprimentou. Tinha um objetivo em mente, e não podia se desviar. Era de vital importância.

Mas ela não contava com uma interrupção. Sentado na entrada da casa dos Potter, olhando incessantemente para a direção de sua casa, estava Sirius. E ele levantou assim que ela se aproximou.

Ellie tentou desviar dele, mas o rapaz foi mais rápido. E ele chegou já falando, apesar de manter o tom de voz baixo.

- Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou.

A garota o olhou, contrariada. Mas respondeu, num tom irônico.

- Vou curtir a festa.

Mas Sirius nem deu bola para a resposta sarcástica dela. Foi seguindo-a enquanto ela andava pela sala extremamente cheia dos Potter. Eles desviavam de pessoas, buscando um caminho para passar. E Sirius insistia.

- Ellie... o que você está pretendendo?

Ellie perdeu a paciência. Ela parou de andar, e parou de frente para Sirius. Falou, com o rosto estampado de raiva.

- Vou fazer o que é certo, Sirius!

Sirius então teve a confirmação do que ele já desconfiava. Ellie virou para continuar seu caminho até o jardim. Ela começou a andar, e Sirius percebeu que teria que fazer alguma coisa para impedi-la. Sem pensar muito, a única saída que ele viu foi agarrar o barco dela. Ellie virou rapidamente para trás, e falou.

- Me larga!

- Não faz isso, Ellie. – Sirius falou.

Ellie tentou soltar o braço que ele segurava. Mas não conseguiu. Ela começou a se debater mais violentamente, e Sirius não viu outra solução, senão empurrá-la para a primeira porta que viu. Para sorte do rapaz, a porta que ele tentou abrir estava aberta. Era um pequeno lavabo que ficava perto da sala de jantar. Provavelmente nenhum dos convidados sabia da existência do cômodo, senão certamente uma enorme fila estaria formada na porta do local.

Sirius empurrou Ellie para dentro, e entrou no espaço diminuto. Ele trancou a porta ao passar, e virou para Ellie. A garota estava de olhos arregalados, e reclamou assim que ele olhou para ela.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Para de reclamar e me ouve. – ele falou – Você não pode fazer isso.

Ellie olhou para Sirius, e finalmente respondeu o rapaz.

- Eu tenho que contar para o Remus!

No instante que ela mencionou o nome do namorado, ela sentiu um mal estar tomando conta de si. Ela olhou para Sirius, e teve a nítida impressão que ele também se sentia péssimo. Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, e Sirius falou, numa voz mais baixa.

- Não, você não tem que contar.

Ellie sentiu que iria perder o controle naquele instante. Mas ela não estava nervosa. Uma sensação de desespero tomava conta da garota. Tanto que sua voz saiu exasperada quando ela falou.

- Eu tenho que contar! Eu tenho! Sirius, você não entende? Você não vê como isso tudo é horrível? – ela estava quase se desesperando. O bolo em sua garganta apertava ainda mais. Até que ela finalmente falou, liberando o que tinha contido por horas – Nós nos beijamos!

Sirius ficou mudo por vários segundos. Ellie respirava aceleradamente. Os dois se olhavam, sem dizer uma palavra. Até que Sirius resolveu fazer o que ele julgava certo. Tinha que tentar reparar, pelo menos um pouco, o erro que cometera. Quando ele falou, sua voz soou séria, e baixa.

- Não. Isso não é verdade.

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- O que?

- Nós não nos beijamos. Eu beijei você.

Ellie franziu a testa. Parecia não perceber a óbvia diferença. Mas Sirius esclareceu.

- Eu fiz aquilo. A culpa é minha. O erro foi meu.

Ellie baixou a cabeça instantaneamente. Então porque ela se sentia tão culpada? Mas Sirius continuou.

- Não conta para o Remus. Ele é um dos meus últimos amigos, Ellie. Eu sei que... não estou sendo muito legal com todo mundo ultimamente, mas... o Remus é meu melhor amigo. Se você contar para ele, eu não vou ter mais ninguém.

Ellie levantou o rosto. Ficou observando o rosto de Sirius. Ele parecia arrasado. Mas ela não conseguia entender por que. Era por causa de Remus, ou... era por causa dela? A música que tocava na festa invadia o pequeno banheiro. O som tranqüilo a fez se acalmar.

_I'm not in love  
No, no  
It's because_

_I'd like to see you  
But then again  
It doesn't mean you mean that much to me_

Então finalmente Ellie criou coragem, e perguntou ao rapaz algo que já martelava em sua cabeça há horas.

- Por quê?

Ele olhou para ela com a testa franzida. A voz de Ellie era muito mais suave quando ela explicou.

- Por que você me beijou?

Sirius não esperava essa pergunta. Ele sentiu o nervosismo tomar conta dele. Aquele podia ser o momento que ele simplesmente se livraria de todas as suas precauções, e revelaria a verdade sem se importar com as conseqüências. Ou ele podia tentar preservar o que restava de amigos em sua vida, e continuar vivendo uma mentira.

_So if I call you  
Don't make a fuss  
Don't tell your friends about the two of us_

- Eu… isso não importa agora. O que importa é que você não deve contar nada para o Remus.

- É claro que importa! – Ellie retrucou.

Sirius inspirou profundamente. Ela não estava facilitando nada.

- Não importa, Ellie. Apenas não fale nada para o Remus, ok? – ele falou, num tom mais ríspido.

Mas a falta da resposta pareceu ter um efeito muito negativo. Ela apenas olhou para ele, e disse.

- Não vai falar? Então porque eu deveria mentir para o meu namorado por sua causa?

Sirius estava quase desesperado. Ele não respondeu a pergunta de Ellie. Precisava ganhar tempo. Só que seu silêncio teve um resultado muito pior. Ellie, sem saber o que se passava com ele, apenas o empurrou de sua frente, e falou, destrancando o banheiro, e saindo porta afora.

- Então eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de guardar seu segredo!

A garota foi percorrendo o caminho até o jardim. Sirius imediatamente a seguiu.

- Ellie! Volta aqui!

Mas ela seguia decidida, desviando das pessoas enquanto passava. Sirius a perseguia de perto, tentando, em vão, fazê-la mudar de idéia.

- Ellie, não faz isso!

A garota finalmente alcançou a parte externa da casa. A enorme multidão atrapalhava sua visão. Ela buscou com os olhos por alguns segundos. O suficiente para Sirius alcançá-la.

Apresar de tantas pessoas bloqueando sua visão, Ellie não demorou muito tempo para localizar o namorado. Mas o que ela viu, ela jamais esperava.

Sirius, ao seu lado, não viu imediatamente o que ela estava vendo. Então ele continuou o seu discurso.

- Você não vê que isso só vai piorar tudo? – ele perguntou. Ao notar que ela nem reagiu, Sirius olhou mais atentamente para o rosto dela. Ellie estava com os lábios entreabertos, e uma expressão de decepção estampada no rosto. – Ellie?

Então Sirius olhou para onde ela olhava, e viu a cena.

_I'm not in love  
No, no  
It's because_

Remus e Emmy dançavam a música que tocava. Estavam muito próximos um do outro. Ela descansava o rosto no ombro do rapaz. E ele, de olhos fechados, apenas se movimentava lentamente, com as mãos na cintura dela.

Ellie não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Não exatamente por Remus estar dançando com outra garota. Mas porque ela estava vendo ali, claramente, algo que ela não imaginava ser possível. Tudo no casal mostrava uma conexão sutil, e suave, mas intensa. Algo que não podia ser explicado por palavras. Algo que somente podia se sentido.

Algo que ela e Remus não tinham. E agora estava estampado naquela cena. Apesar de ser completamente inocente, Ellie acabava de ver uma garota que ela mal conhecia ter uma inexplicável conexão com o seu namorado, com que estava junto há mais de um ano.

E isso só mostrava a Ellie que ela nunca tinha tido esse tipo de conexão com ninguém. Ela não tinha isso nem mesmo com seu próprio namorado. E, naquele momento, ela achou que nunca teria. Com ninguém.

Ela queria chorar. Mas nenhuma lágrima veio em seus olhos. Sentiu uma mão quente segurando a sua. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ou reagir, ela ouviu uma voz inesperada chamando seu nome.

- Ellie! Sirius! Finalmente vocês apareceram!

Ellie olhou para o lado. Sirius estava ali, segurando sua mão. Lily, que tinha acabado de gritar o nome deles, vinha carregando James, que se debruçava sobre os ombros da irmã adotiva. Ele estava visivelmente muito bêbado.

- Vocês dois! – Lily gritou – Dêem um jeito nessa droga de festa. Tirem o som, expulsem todo mundo daqui. Eu vou levar o _bebum _lá para cima, já que ele não sabe cuidar de si mesmo.

Lily parecia bem aborrecida, já que ela não estava com uma expressão muito feliz. E ainda gritou, antes de sumir.

- E andem logo!

Ellie acordou do transe. Ela olhou de relance para Sirius. Ele lentamente soltou a mão dela, e falou, numa voz baixa.

- Vem. Vamos lá.

_(Be quiet... Big boys don't cry...)_

-------------------------------------

Lily estava realmente furiosa. James, além de transformar a casa deles num pandemônio, agora tinha simplesmente a deixado falando sozinha. E tinha a audácia de ficar completamente bêbado. E deixado a festa sem supervisão. Se destruíssem a casa, ele nem ficaria sabendo.

Ela foi andando atrás do James, ou pelo menos de onde ela achava que ele tinha ido. Ela caminhava sem se importar se estava acotovelando alguém no caminho. Só precisava dar um jeito em James, e acabar com aquela festa louca que ele tinha arrumado.

Depois de andar a esmo pelo jardim, Lily finalmente achou o irmão adotivo. Ele estava largado na grama, conversando com um grupo de pessoas que ela nunca tinha visto na vida. Eles pareciam estar na universidade, pela idade aparente.

Mas Lily não se intimidou, e chegou perto. Imediatamente ela falou.

- James!

O rapaz virou o rosto para ela, e falou tão alto que parecia estar gritando.

- Lily! Aê, galera, eu quero apresentar para vocês a _minha pimentinha_!

A turma de James sorriu, e cumprimentou Lily. A garota sentiu o rosto ficar quente ao ouvir a forma como ele se referiu a ela, mas ela não pode falar nada, já que James começou a tagarelar.

- Lily, esses caras tem uma banda muito maneira, você tem que ouvir esse pessoal tocando! Eles são muito bons. Vou te levar num ensaio qualquer dia desses...

Lily abriu a boca para falar, mas sentiu a mão de James puxando-a sem muito cuidado para a grama, e o ouviu falando.

- Senta aqui comigo um pouquinho...

Lily quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas conseguiu se manter em pé. Assim que ela se firmou no chão, ela virou para James, que ainda segurava seu braço, e falou.

- James, vem, eu vou te levar para o seu quarto.

Mas James sorriu, e falou, num tom que Lily não conseguiu decifrar.

- Vai me levar pro meu quarto?

Mas Lily já estava sem paciência para aquela festa, e para qualquer gracinha de James. Então ela apenas segurou o braço de James com as duas mãos, e o puxou.

- Vem logo. E você devia me agradecer eu estar oferecendo ajuda!

Lily conseguiu levantar James, mas ele resmungou.

- Não preciso de ajuda!

Só que, assim que ficou em pé, James cambaleou, e, se Lily não o segurasse, ele teria caído de cara no chão. Assim que ficou equilibrado, se apoiando em Lily, e falou.

- Bem... talvez um pequeno apoio...

Lily revirou os olhos. Começou a andar, conduzindo James lentamente por entre o emaranhado de pessoas. Assim que chegou perto da entrada da cozinha, ela viu Ellie, como Sirius ao seu lado. A amiga estava com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Mas, sem condições de pensar em mais nada além de carregar James e acabar com a festa, ela apenas gritou, tentando equilibrar o peso de James, que estava sendo mais abusado que deveria, e se apoiava completamente em seus ombros.

- Ellie! Sirius! Finalmente vocês apareceram!

Ellie e Sirius se voltaram para Lily. E ela completou.

- Vocês dois! – Lily gritou – Dêem um jeito nessa droga de festa. Tirem o som, expulsem todo mundo daqui. Eu vou levar o _bebum _lá para cima, já que ele não sabe cuidar de si mesmo.

Ela continuou andando. Olhou para trás um instante, e viu que Ellie e Sirius permaneceram parados. Então gritou, já entrando em casa.

- E andem logo!

Lily conseguiu percorrer a cozinha sem maiores desafios. James apenas tentou parar para pegar uma nova cerveja. Coisa que Lily obviamente proibiu. Ela teve bastante trabalho em fazê-lo subir as escadas. Mas, eventualmente, conseguiu. Seguiu pelo corredor, e James começou a cantar trechos misturados de músicas conhecidas. E ficava tentando convencer Lily a cantar com ele.

- Vamos lá! Canta também!

Lily revirou os olhos, e falou.

- Fica quieto, James!

Ela conseguiu chegar ao quarto de James. Retirou a chave que tinha guardado em seu bolso, e destrancou a porta. Entrou com James, fechou novamente a porta, por medo de algum bêbado entrar ali, e foi andando com o rapaz até a cama dele.

Sem muito jeito, ela deixou James cair na cama. Ele se aconchegou imediatamente. Ela não precisava retirar a blusa dele, já que ele estava usando apenas uma bermuda. Lily sequer cogitou retirar a bermuda que ainda estava um pouco úmida. Mas o tênis que ele usava ela conseguiu tirar. Então James começou a se ajeitar na cama, deitado de uma forma esquisita.

- A festa foi ótima, não foi? – ele falou, ainda no típico tom bêbado.

Lily revirou os olhos. Estava tentando ajeitar a cama da melhor forma possível, dadas as condições. E respondeu.

- Amanhã você vai ver o que te espera.

Mas James riu, e falou, num tom bem diferente agora.

- Adoro quando você fica mandona. É tão...

Lily, que estava distraída tentando retirar as almofadas da cama, para que James deitasse, voltou sua atenção para o rapaz. Por um instante, ela não sabia o que esperar. Mas conseguiu perguntar.

- Tão?

James pareceu confuso por um instante. Ele fez um esforço para ficar sentado na cama. Lily que estava sentada na beirada, tentando alcançar as almofadas atrás de James, ficou parada. Na expectativa da resposta dele.

Mas James não respondeu. Ele apenas ficou olhando para a garota. Sua expressão era completamente diferente da de antes. Parecia que parte de sua bebedeira tinha passado.

Como ele ficou quieto, Lily resolveu continuar a ajeitar a cama dele. Parte para poder acabar com a festa de uma vez. Mas também por estar sentindo um incômodo estranho naquela situação. Naquela proximidade com James.

O silêncio entre eles só fazia a música, que ainda tocava na parte de baixo da casa, na festa, ficar ainda mais evidente.

_I keep your picture  
Upon the wall  
It hides a nasty stain that's lying there_

_So don't you ask me  
To give it back  
I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me_

- Por que você está aqui cuidado de mim?

Lily olhou para James. Ele olhava sério para ela. Lily sentiu um nervosismo inexplicável. Queria sair correndo dali. Mas ficou firme. E respondeu.

- Quem mais cuidaria? – ela respondeu, com uma alfinetada.

James baixou os olhos. E falou, num fio de voz.

- Só você.

Lily parou de respirar. James levantou o rosto, e olhou para ela. Lily imediatamente procurou algo para fazer. Começou a ajeitar a colcha da cama, como se aquilo fosse necessário. Mas James alcançou um dos braços da garota. Lily olhou para ele.

James ficou um segundo olhando para Lily. Então simplesmente avançou sobre ela, ao mesmo tempo puxando-a pelo braço que segurava. E a beijou.

Lily entrou num estado de choque. Aquela era a coisa mais inesperada do mundo. Ela não conseguiu reagir no mesmo instante.

Então, no instante seguinte, sua mente apagou. Ela não tomava mais conta de seu próprio corpo. Sem ter consciência, ela passou a corresponder o beijo de James. Sentia uma das mãos dele em seu braço, e a outra tinha alcançado sua nuca. Ele a puxava para perto dele. Os lábios se entreabriram, e Lily sentiu James aprofundando o beijo. De uma maneira firme. Possessiva. Como se ele fosse ficar doente se não a beijasse da forma mais intensa que pudesse.

Os lábios se moviam, as línguas exploravam. Lily nem sabia mais quem era. Se alguém perguntasse seu nome, ela provavelmente não saberia responder. Era impossível raciocinar qualquer coisa naquele momento.

Mas, assim como o momento começou, ele também acabou. James se afastou dela. Olhou por um momento para o rosto dela, e se deixou deitar na cama. Ele rolou para o lado. E logo estava de olhos fechados.

Lily ficou sentada na cama, sem se mover. Sua mente não conseguia computar o que acontecia. Num estado quase catatônico, ela simplesmente levantou da cama de James, e foi andando até a porta. Quando a abriu, viu que o irmão parecia já estar adormecido.

Lily foi andando até seu quarto de maneira quase automática. Nem olhou para a festa no andar de baixo. Se ela tivesse reparado, veria as pessoas estavam deixando a festa. Mas a música ainda tocava.

A jovem abriu a porta do seu quarto. Entrou, e se trancou lá dentro. Apenas retirou o sapato que calçava, e deitou na cama. Olhando para seu teto decorado com estrelinhas fluorescentes, ela deixou sua mente desligar. O momento mais estranho de sua vida tinha acabado de acontecer. E, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, ele também parecia o mais emocionante.

Ela fechou os olhos. Esperando que o sono viesse. Mas ele não vinha. Era impossível dormir naquele momento. Ela ficou apenas escutando a música, e tentando não reviver a cada instante o momento que acabara de dividir com James. Seu irmão adotivo.

_I'm not in love  
No, no  
It's because_

_Ooh, you'll wait a long time for me  
Ooh, you'll wait a long time_

_I'm not in love, I'm not in love_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Músicas do capítulo:**

**Emotion – Bee Gees**

**You really got a ****hold on me – The Beatles**

**I wanna be sedated – Ramones**** (trecho cantado por Ellie)**

**I'm not in love – 10 Cc**

Fim de mais um capítulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado. E gostaria também de agradecer minhas queridas amigas que sempre me apóiam, me mandam reviews e opiniões detalhadas sobre capítulos e personagens. Eu adoro vocês! E vocês me ajudam muito mesmo, me mostrando visões diferenciadas de situações e pessoas presentes na fic. Então, muito obrigada queridas!

Também gostaria de pedir para os que lerem, que deixem sua opinião. Elas me ajudam muito!

Beijos!

Pri

P.S. – Agora eu posso falar finalmente: Bia, eu te dei o Regulus!!! Ele é seu!!!! Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa, querida...


	7. Dúvidas e certezas

**Olá pessoal!**

**Finalmente terminei este capítulo. Ele é um presentinho de natal!! Espero que gostem bastante, ok?**

**Quero aproveitar para fazer uma pequena propaganda: estou planejando uma fic nova (mais uma...). Ainda não tenho certeza de quando vou postá-la, mas já escrevi o primeiro capítulo. Ela aborda, como vocês já devem ter imaginado, um UA, e logicamente tem meus queridos personagens preferidos... Fiquem de olho, vou tentar postar logo o primeiro capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem bastante!**

**Então, sem mais demora, aí vai. Espero que gostem!**

**Um beijão!**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 6 – Dúvidas e certezas.

_- Por que você está aqui cuidando de mim?_

_Lily olhou para James. Ele olhava sério para ela. Lily sentiu um nervosismo inexplicável. Queria sair correndo dali. Mas ficou firme. E respondeu._

_- Quem mais cuidaria? – ela respondeu, com uma alfinetada._

_James baixou os olhos. E falou, num fio de voz._

_- Só você._

Lily Evans acordou num pulo. Seu coração estava disparado. Ela estava suada. Suas mãos pareciam instáveis, trêmulas. Sua respiração não a obedecia.

A garota olhou em sua volta. Seu quarto estava idêntico. Nenhuma mudança. Exatamente como ela tinha deixado, quando saiu no dia anterior, em direção ao hospital.

Então por que tudo parecia tão diferente? E por que ela acordara toa sobressaltada?

Lily levou a mão ao peito, tentando se acalmar. E tentando recordar o sonho que a perturbara tanto, para fazê-la acordar daquela maneira.

Mas ela não lembrou. Apenas fragmentos de memória vinham à sua cabeça. E todos eles tinham apenas um protagonista.

James Potter.

Então Lily recordou-se de todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior. E, principalmente, do momento mais inesperado de sua vida.

James Potter, seu irmão adotivo, tinha lhe dado um beijo. Um beijo na boca.

Lily sentiu suas mãos novamente tremendo. Sua respiração novamente se alterou. Tudo parecia rodar num ritmo alucinante.

O gosto da boca de James ainda estava na dela. Ela não tinha idéia de como isso era possível, mas estava acontecendo.

Ela praticamente sentia a textura dos lábios dele. Da língua dele na sua. Era absurdo, mas ela sentia.

Lily jogou-se na cama novamente. Lembrou das mãos de James, uma em sua nuca, outra em seu braço. Um calor bizarro percorreu o seu corpo.

- Eu estou ficando maluca! – ela falou, em voz alta.

Disposta a esquecer as imagens que martelavam em sua cabeça, ela levantou da cama. Ficou em pé, e percebeu que tinha dormido com a roupa que usara na noite anterior. Abaixou o rosto, e quase sentiu o aroma de James em sua blusa.

Lily respirou fundo; não queria se deixar levar pela loucura.

Retirou todas as peças de roupa o mais rápido que podia. Foi correndo para o banheiro, já nua, e se colocou debaixo do chuveiro. Girou a torneira o máximo que podia, e sentiu a água fria em seu corpo.

Ela precisava retirar de seu corpo todos os vestígios de James Potter.

Com o passar dos minutos, e mais recomposta, Lily passou a raciocinar mais calmamente. De forma mais equilibrada.

Não se importando se isso seria normal para uma pessoa sã, ela começou a falar sozinha, travando uma bizarra conversa consigo mesma.

- Ele estava bêbado. Completamente bêbado. Isso com certeza foi o motivo para... – ela não conseguia falar em voz alta o ocorrido.

Alguns segundos depois, ela mesma respondeu.

- Mas ele parecia tão... tão... consciente.

- Pára de falar besteira, Lily Evans! Você está ficando doida!

Lily enfiou a cabeça debaixo do fluxo constante de água. Precisava parar com essa loucura.

Procurando se distrair, Lily começou a se ensaboar. Mas, em vez da batalha verbal que estava acontecendo antes, ela passou a se questionar em silêncio naquele momento.

_Ele estava conversando quase normalmente quando estava no quarto._

Mas esta idéia foi rebatida quase instantaneamente por outra.

_Ah, é? E quem estava bebendo num funil, como um louco? Você? Ou era ele?_

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, tentando achar uma forma de rebater este pensamento.

_É que eu achei que ele..._

Mas seu lado racional logo interrompeu, e decretou.

_Ele estava cambaleando! Acha que ele sabia o que estava fazendo? Deixa de inventar coisas, Lily!_

Lily então ficou parada. Este argumento era realmente difícil de contrariar. Tanto que ela parou com a batalha mental, e desligou o chuveiro.

Enrolada numa toalha, Lily saiu do banheiro. Foi até seu armário de roupas, e vestiu a primeira que encontrou. Decidida a não ficar remoendo o ocorrido, ela decidiu descer para a cozinha, e preparar algo para o café da manhã. Pensou que seria melhor se ela parasse para pensar neste problema depois.

O que ela não levou em consideração é que seria impossível evitar o pensamento por muito tempo. Afinal, ela morava sob o mesmo teto que James Potter.

* * *

Lily desceu as escadas numa carreira só. Mas, ao chegar à sala de sua casa, ela suspirou profunda e desanimadamente.

A casa estava um caos. Um caos total.

Lily viu a enorme bagunça deixada pela festa. Coisas espalhadas por todos os lados, copos, cervejas, restos de comida. Ela levaria um século para limpar tudo.

Um pensamento cruel tomou conta de sua cabeça. Ela poderia simplesmente ligar para os pais, e contar tudo que tinha acontecido. Mas, ao imaginar os Potter dando uma bronca em James, ela se lembrou da boca do rapaz, e seu pensamento começou a se perder.

Ela teria devaneado por bastante tempo se algo não tivesse chamado sua atenção. Ela percebeu alguém se mexendo num dos sofás da sala, algo que não tinha notado antes. E, ao se aproximar, ela viu quem era o ocupante do móvel. Seu irmão, Sirius.

- Sirius! – ela exclamou, e o rapaz começou a abrir os olhos – O que você está fazendo aqui? Dormiu na sala?

Sirius espreguiçou-se no sofá. Lily não deixou de notar as três garrafas de cerveja que estavam bem ao lado do rapaz, vazias.

- Meu quarto estava trancado. – ele respondeu, de forma simples.

Lily fez uma careta rápida, e falou.

- Ops. Eu tranquei os quartos quando cheguei. Desculpe.

O rapaz sentou no sofá e respondeu, sem dar muito importância ao fato.

- Já dormi em lugares bem piores. Não esquenta.

Então ele pareceu perceber a bagunça que o cercava. E falou.

- Você está doente, Lily? Por que ainda não surtou com essa zona toda?

Lily piscou os olhos algumas vezes, sem saber o que responder. Assim que se recompôs, e parou de pensar em James novamente, ela tentou dar ao irmão uma resposta que pudesse parecer adequada.

- Alguém vai ser assassinado hoje nesta casa!

Sirius riu, mas sem muito humor. E apenas respondeu.

- Não me culpe, a festa já estava acontecendo quando eu cheguei.

Isso fez Lily se lembrar da ausência de Sirius no dia anterior. Então rebateu imediatamente.

- Ei, e onde foi que você se enfiou ontem? E que papo é esse de Birmingham?

Sirius passou a mão nos cabelos, nervosamente. Mas não deu uma resposta muito clara.

- Estava resolvendo umas coisas. E... acabei demorando mais do que esperava.

- Que coisas, Sirius? – Lily perguntou.

Sirius respirou profundamente. E respondeu.

- Ah, umas coisas sobre minha herança. Nada de muito importante.

Lily conhecia o irmão o suficiente para saber que, pelo menos naquele instante, ele não falaria nada mais sobre o assunto. Ela pensou em questioná-lo num outro momento.

Sirius levantou do sofá, e olhou em volta.

- Acho que temos que começar a reunir essa bagunça. Quer que eu acorde o Jay para você gritar bastante com ele?

Lily vacilou por um instante, e não respondeu. Então Sirius concluiu por si só.

- Ah, você deve querer acordá-lo sozinha, né?

Lily arregalou os olhos por um instante, tomada pelo pânico. Mas Sirius logo esclareceu.

- Deve querer jogar um balde de água fria nele. Com pedras de gelo, pela sua cara.

Então Lily compreendeu o que Sirius dizia, e fingiu rir. E respondeu.

- Não... eu te passo a honra. Pode acordar ele.

Mas Sirius não foi em direção às escadas. Ele se esticou, e falou.

- Daqui a pouco. Estou com fome. Vamos tomar café da manhã?

Lily concordou com a cabeça. E seguiu o irmão até a cozinha.

* * *

Um som estridente e ritmado entrava pelos ouvidos de Ellie. A garota se revirou na cama, e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Mas o insistente barulho continuava.

Vencida, ela abriu parcialmente os olhos, e entendeu a origem do som. Alcançou o telefone que ficava na sua mesa de cabeceira, e levou o fone ao rosto.

- Hummm... – foi o único som que ela conseguiu emitir.

- Ellie! Está dormindo?

A garota teve vontade de socar quem quer que a estivesse acordando. Como não identificou imediatamente o interlocutor, respondeu numa voz rouca.

- Estou.

- Então acorda e vem pra cá.

Ela tentou novamente recuperar um pouco da consciência. E falou.

- Quem é?

A resposta soou numa voz levemente indignada.

- James!

Então, lentamente, ela começou a lembrar-se da festa da noite anterior. Da enorme bagunça na casa dos Potter. De uma certa conversa num banheiro. De alguém segurando seu braço, e falando: _O que importa é que você não deve contar nada para o Remus._

E o pior de tudo. Ela se lembrou da cena entre Remus e Emmeline. Os dois dançando, e o vazio que ela sentiu ao ver a óbvia conexão entre os dois.

- Ellie? Você dormiu de novo? – James perguntou, do outro lado da linha.

Voltando ao presente, Ellie respondeu.

- Estou aqui. Mas por que você quer que eu vá aí?

A voz de James soou bem animada quando ele respondeu.

- Para a inauguração da piscina, claro!

Ellie demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Achei que tinha sido ontem.

- Ontem foi uma festa. Hoje é só pro pessoal mais próximo. E também serve para uma mãozinha na arrumação da bagunça da festa. Sabe, acho que a Lily vai arrancar minha pele e fritar em óleo fervendo.

- Nada que você não mereça. – Ellie concluiu.

- Ei, pára com isso! – James resmungou – Eu sei que você me ama...

Ellie riu, e respondeu.

- Amo nada. Só finjo para não te deixar desapontado.

A risada de James soou através do telefone. E ele completou, antes de desligar.

- Coloca o biquíni logo, e vem. Estou te esperando em cinco minutos.

Ellie apenas recolocou o telefone no gancho, e se esticou pela cama. E, ao lembrar-se da enorme bagunça que se espalhou pela casa do Potter, ela se lembrou da noite anterior. E dos momentos que precederam sua ida para casa.

_Ela se deixou conduzir, sem qualquer resistência. Uma mão tocava delicadamente seu braço, levando-a para a sala. Assim que ela chegou lá, conseguiu raciocinar brevemente sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer._

_- Ellie... você está bem?_

_Ela não estava bem. Não poderia estar. Era como se a realidade tivesse sido jogada em sua cara, sem qualquer aviso ou delicadeza. Sua vida estava ali, e ela era patética. Ela estava sozinha. Não tinha ninguém._

_- Ellie... – a mão morna e suave a tocou novamente, e ela ergueu a cabeça._

_Um par de olhos muito azuis a fitava. Cheios de preocupação._

_Por um instante, ela se perdeu ali. Mas quando voltou, tudo veio à sua mente. O beijo inesperado dele. A briga. A negação de uma resposta clara sobre o motivo do beijo._

_- Eu... _

_Mas ele a interrompeu, falando num tom excessivamente protetor._

_- Não fica chateada. Não aconteceu nada, você só está nervosa..._

_Ela franziu a testa, e Sirius prosseguiu._

_- É só uma dança, não existe problema em..._

_Mas ela simplesmente se afastou da mão carinhosa, e da voz protetora._

_- Eu vou pra casa. – ela falou de imediato. E saiu andando em direção à porta._

_Mas Sirius a seguiu. Ele logo a alcançou, na calçada da casa dos Potter. E segurou o braço dela, suavemente._

_- Ellie, não fica chateada, eles só estavam dançando..._

_Mas ela virou de frente para o rapaz decididamente, e falou num tom alto._

_- Por que você está defendendo ele?_

_Sirius congelou no mesmo lugar. Os dois ficaram parados, bem de frente um para o outro. Olho no olho. _

_Ela viu Sirius engolindo em seco. Quase sem piscar._

_Eles ficaram na mesma posição por alguns segundos. E ela não saberia explicar o que estava sentindo, naquele momento. Um turbilhão de emoções tomava conta dela. E, aparentemente, dele também._

_Então Sirius abriu a boca para falar. Mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios. Frustrada, Ellie finalmente virou de costas, e seguiu seu caminho. _

_Sem ser seguida, desta vez._

A garota então virou de lado, e inspirou profundamente. Ficou remoendo os últimos instantes da sua noite. Principalmente a parte em que ela e Sirius ficaram se olhando, sem falar nada.

Ela tinha a esperança de que, naquele momento, ele fosse revelar o motivo do beijo que ele lhe dera. Tinha esperança de fazer que alguma coisa em sua vida pudesse fazer sentido, e fosse explicada.

Mas Sirius não explicou. Não falou nada.

Vencida, ela apenas levantou da cama. Correu para o chuveiro. E pensou que, durante a arrumação da casa dos Potter, ela poderia esquecer um pouco os pensamentos que tomavam conta de sua mente.

Como se isso pudesse ser possível. A maior fonte de dúvidas de sua vida, naquele momento, morava exatamente na casa dos Potter. E atendia pelo nome de Sirius Black.

* * *

James colocou o telefone de seu quarto no gancho. Tinha completado sua lista de telefonemas. Todos tinham sido convidados. Sua primeira missão estava cumprida.

O rapaz levantou da cama. Inspirou profundamente. Em silêncio, caminhou até o armário. De lá, retirou a roupa que considerou adequada. Largou a toalha que estivera enrolada na cintura desde o banho que tomara, minutos antes. E vestiu as peças de roupa, uma a uma.

Parado em frente ao espelho, o rapaz mal conseguia se encarar. Os pensamentos não faziam muito sentido. Tudo parecia um emaranhado. Muito confuso.

A única parte que não estava confusa era a parte com ela. Seus cabelos ruivos refletindo a luz. Seus lábios rosados.

James fechou os olhos lentamente.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Simplesmente não podia.

Ele cogitou estar enganado. Poderia ter sido apenas um sonho.

Mas então por que ele sentia que fora tão real? Ele ainda sentia em sua boca o gosto do brilho labial de morango que ela usava. Aquilo não poderia ser um sonho.

James olhou para a cama. Viu que as almofadas que normalmente ocupavam sua cama estavam jogadas no chão. Ele lembrou que Lily as retirou para que ele deitasse. Mais um indício.

Então ele se lembrou da pele macia dela. De seus lábios mornos. Do toque de sua língua.

Repentinamente, ele se afastou do armário. Perturbado, ele caminhou pelo quarto. Ele tinha que estar enganado. Tinha que estar.

Mas não estava.

Aquilo era impossível, mas tinha acontecido.

Só que estava errado. E devia ser remediado imediatamente.

James sentiu um pequeno alívio ao ver que, mesmo sem planejar, ele tinha arranjado algo que lhe comprasse um pouco de tempo. Tempo para raciocinar. Tempo para decidir o que fazer.

O rapaz foi até o armário novamente. Pegou seu violão, e sentou na cama.

Passando os dedos suavemente pelas cordas do instrumento, ele começou a pensar.

Precisava de um plano. E rápido.

* * *

Parada em frente à porta da casa dos Potter, Ellie novamente estava com a mão levantada. E novamente não sabia se devia ou não tocar a campainha.

Inspirando profundamente, ela decidiu deixar o receio para lá, e apertou o botão. Esperou alguns segundos até que a porta abriu.

E a pessoa que estava do outro lado era exatamente a pessoa que ela não queria encontrar. Sirius, usando apenas uma calça muito surrada, atendeu à porta. E escancarou a boca assim que a viu.

- Ellie... – ele falou, num tom surpreso.

A garota ficou muda por alguns instantes, até que tomou coragem e falou.

- Sim.

Ele continuou parado no mesmo lugar. Demorou alguns segundos para que ela conseguisse finalmente dizer.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Sirius imediatamente saiu do caminho, para que ela entrasse. Ele tentava colocar a cabeça no lugar, procurando não se deixar levar pelos pensamentos que dominavam sua mente. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Isso significava algo? Ela fora até ele para falar sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior? Sobre o beijo?

Ellie entrou lentamente na casa dos Potter. Estava extremamente constrangida com a situação. Depois que sua raiva de Sirius passou, por ele ter roubado-lhe um beijo, ela sentia uma enorme vergonha por estar ali, bem na frente dele. Pensou em algo para falar, mas nada lhe ocorreu. Por sorte, ela foi salva por uma voz que se aproximava rapidamente.

- Ellie! Que bom que você chegou!

James vinha descendo apressado as escadas. Ele passou por Sirius rapidamente, e pegou a mão da amiga, sem maiores explicações. Simplesmente falou.

- Vamos lá pro jardim.

Ele percorreu o caminho que levava à parte de trás da casa. Passou pela sala de jantar, e entrou na cozinha, ainda puxando Ellie pela mão. Assim que entrou no cômodo, ele ouviu um grito.

- Ah!

O barulho de um copo caindo, e se espatifando no chão o fez parar.

Lily estava parada, no meio da cozinha, com uma expressão de susto em seu rosto. Ela olhava diretamente para James, com os olhos arregalados.

O olhar dos dois se cruzou por um instante.

Constrangida, Lily desviou o olhar.

A situação não piorou porque Ellie interveio, sem saber o que se passava entre seus dois amigos.

- Lily, o que foi? – ela falou, livrando-se da mão de James, e indo até Lily.

Lily olhou para a amiga, e respondeu.

- É que eu... me assustei.

Ellie passou a mão nos cabelos de Lily, e falou, num tom carinhoso.

- Tadinha...

Lily sorriu para a amiga, e imediatamente abaixou para recolher os cacos de vidro no chão. James deu um passo para frente, como se fosse ajudá-la, mas estacou no mesmo lugar. Ele desviou o olhar da irmã adotiva, e ficou calado.

Sirius logo chegou, atraído pelo barulho do vidro quebrando.

- O que houve?

- Eu quebrei um copo. – Lily se adiantou em responder, ainda abaixada – Não foi nada.

James então começou a andar novamente. Ele pegou a mão de Ellie novamente, e falou, sem olhar pra trás.

- Sirius, ajuda a Lily com o vidro. Eu vou começando com a Ellie aqui no jardim.

Sirius olhou para a vizinha. O olhar dos dois se encontrou por um segundo, mas logo ela estava sendo conduzida novamente por James. E eles desapareceram por afora.

Sirius inspirou profundamente. Abaixou-se ao lado de Lily, e ajudou a irmã a recolher os cacos. Nenhum dos dois falou sequer uma palavra. Ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

O clima na casa dos Potter não poderia ser mais estranho. Os quatro jovens estavam recolhendo a bagunça deixada pela festa do dia anterior. Mas o comportamento de todos estava tão estranho que se algum conhecido deles visse a cena, acharia tudo muito estranho. James, normalmente muito brincalhão e palhaço, estava quieto. Só falava, basicamente, com Ellie. Esta também estava muito quieta, coisa muito improvável para uma garota normalmente extrovertida como ela. Sirius era calado e continuava assim, mas agora ele lançava olhares muito insistentes para Ellie, o que ele normalmente evitava fazer. E Lily, em vez de estar dando uma enorme bronca em James, o que seria esperado, recolhia a bagunça em silêncio.

Sirius não estava agüentando mais aquela situação. Ele tinha pensado durante muito tempo, antes de dormir, na noite anterior. Assim que conseguiu acabar com a festa, e expulsar todos de sua casa, ele deitou no sofá da sala e ficou pensando. Ele tinha que corrigir a situação que tinha causado. Ellie agora evitava falar com ele. E ele percebeu que não agüentaria mais ficar longe dela. Mesmo que para isso fosse preciso desviar o rosto todas as vezes que se aproximasse dela. Ele não podia ficar sem a presença dela em sua vida. Então decidido a resolver tudo, ele decidiu arriscar. Pegou algumas das enormes sacolas de lixo que eles tinham recolhido no jardim, e falou, em voz alta.

- Vou levar o lixo lá pra fora. – ele hesitou por um instante, e depois completou. – Ellie, você me ajuda?

Ellie levantou o rosto rapidamente, com os olhos levemente arregalados. Mas ela nem teve tempo de responder. Lily imediatamente pegou duas sacolas que estavam perto dela, e entregou nas mãos da amiga, falando.

- Vai lá com ele, e leva estas sacolas aqui.

Ellie hesitou por um instante, mas seguiu Sirius, que foi caminhando na sua frente. Lily inspirou profundamente. Agora só estavam ela e James no jardim. E ela tentava achar coragem para falar o que estava em sua mente.

* * *

Num passo lento, Sirius foi até a parte de fora da sua casa. Depositou as sacolas com o lixo perto da lixeira, e fez o mesmo com as sacolas que Ellie levava. A garota não parava de encará-lo, mas eles mantiveram o silêncio por todo o percurso.

Assim que voltaram para a casa, e fecharam a porta da frente, Sirius conseguiu tomar coragem, e começou a falar.

- Ellie. Eu... queria conversar com você um minuto.

Ellie estremeceu de cima a baixo. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas um nervosismo sem tamanho tomou conta dela. Mas ela se manteve firme, e respondeu.

- Ok.

Sirius então tomou fôlego, e começou.

- É que ontem foi um dia... – Sirius demorou um instante até encontrar uma palavra – estranho.

Ellie mexeu as sobrancelhas, e falou.

- E bota estranho nisso.

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos. Sinal de nervosismo. Mas Ellie nem percebeu. E ele prosseguiu.

- Nós não tivemos tempo de conversar e eu queria... eu quero esclarecer algumas coisas.

Ellie passou a encará-lo atentamente. Isso não ajudava o raciocínio dele.

Como Sirius não falou nada, Ellie questionou.

- Então esclareça.

Sirius olhou para o rosto da garota, bem na sua frente. Ela estava tão linda, com os cabelos presos apenas com um arco fino e branco. Os olhos estavam brilhantes, e os lábios rosados. Ele desejou poder beijá-la novamente. Mas sabia que isso não seria possível, e que ela provavelmente teria uma reação ainda pior do que a que tivera na viagem. Então ele precisava fazer o certo. Precisava acabar com aquela esperança inútil, e precisava manter Ellie em sua vida. E a única solução para isso era a mentira.

- Eu... bem eu fiz... aquilo com você.

- Me beijar? – ela perguntou, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Novamente Sirius sentiu-se desconcertado perto de Ellie. Ela foi tão enfática na pergunta que ele não conseguiu entender se ela estava brava ou ansiosa.

Sem conseguir entender o que ela sentia, ele manteve o plano anterior. E prosseguiu.

- É...

- E por que você fez isso? – desta vez ela soou claramente ansiosa. Mas Sirius não conseguiu identificar se isso era bom ou ruim. Como ela estava atropelando tudo que ele falava, provavelmente por desejar tanto uma resposta dele quanto ele a desejava, ele resolveu ser mais direto. Ou tentar ser.

- Eu fiquei confuso.

Ellie franziu tanto a testa que ela se enrugou imediatamente. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele prosseguiu, falando mais rápido.

- Eu estou numa fase meio... complicada. As coisas não estão normais, e eu estou meio perdido.

Ellie continuava com a testa franzida. Sirius sabia que precisava ser mais convincente, e mentir melhor. Então continuou.

- Olha, o que aconteceu foi uma besteira. Foi um tipo de impulso idiota. Eu... nem sei porque fiz aquilo. Foi só um lapso momentâneo.

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer para Sirius, Ellie parecia ainda mais surpresa com a resposta dele. Ela ficou com os lábios entreabertos, mas não falou nada. E ele resolveu continuar a farsa.

- Você estava lá comigo, e eu me confundi todo. Eu confundi tudo, acho que passei tempo demais com garotas estranhas e fiz tudo errado. Acho que... sei lá, acho que estou um pouco sozinho demais, aí você estava do meu lado e... acho que naquele momento eu teria feito a mesma coisa com qualquer garota que estivesse ali.

Ellie imediatamente desviou o olhar dele. Ela olhou para a janela, caminhando na direção dela. Parou em frente ao vidro. Sirius não conseguiu ver a expressão de decepção devastadora que tomou conta dela. Por mais que estivesse sentindo emoções estranhas ao ouvir o relato de Sirius, Ellie não conseguiu deixar de sentir uma imensa decepção ao ouvi-lo dizer que ele teria feito o mesmo com qualquer garota que estivesse ali. Era como se a companhia dela, e todo o apoio que ela deu para ele durante toda a viagem e o encontro com o irmão tivesse sido algo completamente trivial para o rapaz. E esta foi mais uma das decepções que Ellie sofreu, causada por Sirius. A lista era enorme.

Alheio aos sentimentos dela, ele se aproximou um pouco, e falou.

- Olha, o que eu quero dizer é que aquilo não foi nada de mais. Então acho que nós não precisamos transformar em algo importante. Foi só uma besteira, um erro.

Ellie continuou de costas para ele, mas imediatamente concordou com a cabeça. Só que ela sentia que tudo estava girando fora de órbita. E ela precisava se acalmar, e raciocinar tranquilamente. Inspirou fundo, e virou novamente.

- Claro. – ela falou, numa voz que achou convincente.

- Eu... não queria que isso atrapalhasse nossa... amizade. É que nós meio que... voltamos a ser amigos e eu não queria...

Ellie inspirou fundo. E Sirius completou.

- ...perder isso.

Ellie expirou o ar. E sentiu um enorme alívio quando o ouviu falando sobre a amizade deles. Isso a fez se pronunciar.

- Eu também não quero, Sirius.

Sirius também sentiu alívio. Não por esclarecer o beijo, já que tudo que ele falou era uma enorme mentira. Mas porque ela disse que queria manter a amizade entre eles. E isso o deixou mais calmo, saber que ela não desapareceria repentinamente de sua vida. Isso era algo com o qual ele não poderia lidar.

- Então... está tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. E respondeu.

- Está.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes até que Sirius falou novamente. Ele não queria tocar naquele assunto, mas precisava saber.

- E a respeito do... Remus?

Ellie desviou o olhar novamente, mas quando voltou a olhar para o rapaz, ela respondeu.

- Se você diz que não foi nada, então acho que não tenho nada para contar.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos. Até que Sirius falou.

- Obrigado.

Ellie apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ela ainda estava um pouco confusa com a conversa, mas achava que tudo tinha saído melhor do que ela imaginava.

Já Sirius sentiu que tinha cumprido seu dever. Não tinha deixado sua paixão atrapalhar o relacionamento entre Ellie e Remus, e, principalmente, tinha conseguido manter a amizade da garota. Sabia que era tudo uma farsa, que ele tinha mentido em tudo que tinha falado com ela. Apesar de querer contar que o beijo tinha significado muito mais do que ela poderia imaginar para ele, Sirius manteve seus sentimentos sob controle, e conseguiu fazer com que ela acreditasse nele. Assim ele poderia voltar a sua paixão platônica sem maiores danos. Em vez de fazer três pessoas sofrerem, ele causava sofrimento a si próprio, apenas. Um é melhor que três, ele pensava.

Ellie então lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequenino, e um tanto constrangido, e falou.

- Então... vamos voltar para ajudar o James e a Lily?

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, e seguiu a garota que caminhava em direção ao jardim.

* * *

James viu Sirius e Ellie se afastando, carregando as sacolas de lixo. Uma sensação de pânico tomou conta dele. Não sabia o que fazer, agora que Lily estava sozinha com ele. Precisava raciocinar, pensar friamente. Sabia a saída que teria que tomar, e ela não era nem um pouco agradável. Mas tinha que ser feito.

Como ele previra, Lily começou a se aproximar dele. Ela hesitou por um instante, e depois chegou ao seu lado.

- James. – ela falou, num tom incerto.

James inspirou profundamente. Sabia o que iria acontecer, o que Lily iria falar. Tinha que consertar a besteira que tinha feito na noite anterior.

- Sim. – ele respondeu, sem se virar para encará-la.

Lily ficou observando James por alguns instantes, como se quisesse descobrir algo pela postura do rapaz. Mas, como ele simplesmente ignorou este fato, ela perguntou.

- Está tudo bem com você? – ela falou, sem saber como exatamente entraria no assunto.

James pensou rapidamente, e decidiu tomar um novo caminho. E respondeu quase de imediato.

- Estou, se você não contar a ressaca enorme que eu estou sentindo.

Lily franziu a testa. James não era de reclamar muito dos efeitos de uma noite de bebedeira. O que isso significava?

- Você... está se sentindo mal? – ela perguntou.

James, que estava recolocando as espreguiçadeiras novas da piscina em seus devidos lugares, apenas levantou a cabeça, e falou, com uma voz monótona.

- Estou, enchi a cara ontem.

Lily mordeu os lábios brevemente. James desviou o olhar para não ficar encarando a boca dela.

- E você... você... – Lily tentava achar alguma forma de perguntar se ele lembrava de algo, sem precisar falar claramente. Mas James a interrompeu, falando, novamente de costas para ela, e carregando uma espreguiçadeira.

- Acho que exagerei muito ontem. Fazia tempo que não bebia assim. Nem me lembro da festa direito...

Lily arregalou os olhos. James tinha acabado de responder a pergunta que ela queria fazer. Mas isso não bastava. Não era claro o bastante. Ela precisava ter _certeza_.

- Você... não lembra de nada? – ela questionou.

_Droga. Droga. Droga._

A mente de James gritava sem parar. Ela estava tentando saber se ele se lembrava do beijo. Provavelmente estava tão escandalizada que nem tinha coragem de perguntar claramente. James teve certeza que Lily estava se sentindo muito desconfortável com o que ele tinha feito na noite anterior. Ele precisava ser bem claro, mas sem tocar no assunto. Se ela pensasse que ele nem lembrava, poderia imaginar que ele só fez aquilo por estar bêbado. E a situação poderia ser contornada de uma forma mais suave.

- Ah... – ele hesitou propositalmente, como se tentasse lembrar-se de algo – Muito pouco. Lembro de um funil, e de cair na piscina. Nada muito claro.

Mesmo de costas para Lily, James percebeu que ela se manteve parada no mesmo lugar. Ela ficou muda, e ele teve que controlar uma vontade quase irresistível de virar, e olhar a expressão no rosto da garota. Mas ele manteve a postura, e só virou depois de alguns instantes.

Lily estava com a testa ligeiramente franzida. Como se ponderasse algo. James julgou que ela estava raciocinando se o beijo tinha sido um acidente bizarro, ou algo que ele realmente queria fazer. Então, para não deixar dúvidas, ele resmungou.

- Ah, Lily, eu estou com dor de cabeça. Para de me encher com perguntas bestas.

Lily arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. Parecia não esperar aquela resposta um tanto ríspida de James. Em silêncio, e se manteve de frente para ele, sem mover um músculo. James ficou incomodado. Não conseguia saber o que se passava na cabeça da garota. E isso o deixava doido.

Lily mal podia acreditar na resposta de James. Por que ele estava sendo ríspido à toa? Ele não podia estar fazendo aquilo sem um motivo. Ela tinha duas possibilidades: ou ele não se lembrava de nada, e estava realmente com dor de cabeça, ou ele lembrava... e isso abria um novo leque de possibilidades.

Lily então sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar esse pensamento de si. James voltou a arrumar o jardim, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E Lily convenceu-se ainda mais de que estava ficando louca.

Ela estava imaginando coisas, e estava completamente convencida deste fato. James não se lembrava de nada. Ele estava bêbado. Provavelmente, no momento do beijo, ele estava imaginando que ela era alguma garota pela qual ele fosse atraído. E não sabia que, na verdade, estava beijando a irmã adotiva.

_Tudo resolvido_. Lily pensou. Então por que ela não estava satisfeita com o resultado? Lily inspirou profundamente. Agora ela tinha _certeza_ que estava realmente ficando doida.

Lily pensou em tentar questionar James um pouco mais, mas ela viu Ellie e Sirius voltando ao jardim, vindos de dentro da casa. Ela nem percebeu que o tempo que eles gastaram foi bem maior que o que normalmente levariam para levar o lixo para fora. E também não notou as expressões estranhas dos dois.

O quarteto, novamente sem falar nada, voltou a trabalhar. E ninguém teve coragem de questionar o motivo do inesperado e improvável silêncio.

* * *

Emmy desligou o telefone da sala de sua casa. Uma pequena ruga se formou entre seus olhos.

James Potter tinha acabado de ligar para a sua casa (ela não se recordava de ter dado o número de seu telefone para ele), e a convidou para ir à piscina de sua casa. Isso era estranho, mas pelo pouco que Emmy conhecia de James, e pelo que ela o viu fazer na noite anterior, ela imaginou que a festa tinha continuado depois que ela foi embora, e estava acontecendo até aquele momento. Ela tinha que admitir, seus novos vizinhos eram realmente muito animados.

Ao pensar em seus novos vizinhos, a jovem não conseguiu evitar a imagem que se formou em sua mente: Remus Lupin. O belo rosto do novo vizinho não saía de sua cabeça o tempo inteiro. O sorriso em seu rosto, a expressão dele quando eles se olharam, instantes antes de começarem a dançar. Emmeline inspirou profundamente. Lembrou que saiu correndo da festa, sem olhar para trás, quando a música que ela e Remus dançaram acabou, e eles voltaram a se encarar. Ela não conseguiu lidar com aquela situação. Não conseguiu lidar com os sentimentos que o olhar e a presença de Remus lhe inspiravam. Ela fugiu, não tinha outra saída.

Ainda perdida nestes pensamentos, Emmy nem notou a chegada de sua mãe. Só acordou quando a ouviu falando.

- Quem era no telefone?

Emmy virou imediatamente, assustada com voz repentina da mãe. Seus olhos estavam arregalados quando ela respondeu.

- Ah... era James Potter.

Emmy viu sua mãe franzindo a testa, e perguntando.

- Potter? Um dos meninos dos Potter?

Emmy concordou com a cabeça.

- E o que ele queria?

Emmeline inspirou profundamente, e respondeu.

- Queria me convidar para... ir na piscina da casa deles.

Agora quem estava surpresa era a Sra. Vance. Ela olhou para a filha com os olhos arregalados, e questionou.

- Como assim, ir à piscina? Que história é essa? E quem é esse garoto que eu não lembro nem da cara dele?

Emmy inspirou, e respondeu com a maior calma que conseguiu.

- Ele está chamando todos os amigos para irem à piscina, não é nada de mais. Ele é o garoto de óculos, o de cabelo bagunçado.

A expressão no rosto da Sra. Vance indicou que ela não aprovava muito a aparência de James. E ela logo recomeçou o interrogatório.

- E esse rapaz... o que ele quer com você?

Emmy tentou se segurar ao máximo para não revirar os olhos. Agora sua mãe estava achando que existia algo entre ela e James? Não poderia estar mais enganada, ela nem conhecia James direito.

- Mãe, ele é só um vizinho. A Lily e a Ellie vão estar lá, é com elas que eu vou ficar durante o banho de piscina.

Mas Emmy viu os olhos de sua mãe se estreitando. E ela perguntou, num tom bem mais incisivo que antes.

- E o rapaz dos Lupin, ele vai estar lá?

Emmy não controlou seus olhos, que se desviaram imediatamente do rosto da mãe. E ela falou, numa voz bem menos segura que antes.

- Não tenho idéia.

Um olhar desconfiado tomou conta dos olhos da Sra. Vance. Ela observou a filha com atenção, e falou.

- Emmeline, o que você está aprontando? Não acredito que vai fazer a mesma coisa que fez...

Mas Emmy não deixou a mãe continuar, interrompendo-a.

- Mamãe! Eu já disse... aquilo tudo foi...

Mas a mãe estava inflexível.

- Foi o que, Emmeline?

A garota abaixou os olhos, encarando o chão. E sua voz saiu fraca, mas alta o suficiente para a mãe ouvir.

- Um erro.

O olhar da Sra. Vance foi duro, inquisidor. Ela encarou a filha por alguns instantes, e Emmy não ousou encarar a mãe de volta. Ficou olhando o chão. Então ela ouviu a mãe falando.

- Você devia se concentrar mais em seu treino, e não na sua... _vida social_. Vai acabar jogando fora todos os anos de esforço e dedicação por um...

Ela não completou a frase, apenas inspirando profundamente. Então Emmy levantou o olhar, e falou.

- Eu não vou largar tudo, mamãe. Vou me dedicar completamente aos treinos, você pode ter certeza. Não vou... te desapontar.

Mas a expressão da Sra. Vance desmontou ao ouvir a frase da filha. Ela pareceu bem mais emotiva quando falou.

- Minha filha, você não está fazendo isso por mim, está? Você tem que entender que se eu cobro tanto de você, é porque sei que você pode fazer mais do que faz. Você pode ser uma estrela, Emmy. Mas tem que fazer isso por si mesma, não por qualquer outra pessoa.

Emmy encarou a mãe, e sua expressão era de surpresa. Não imaginava que ouviria algo assim da mãe, não num momento que elas estavam discutindo um assunto tão delicado, e ainda tão recente. E, sentindo-se mais confiante com o que a mão acabara de dizer, ela falou.

- Pode deixar, mamãe. Eu quero isso para minha vida. Não estou fazendo para agradar ninguém. Eu sei que tenho uma responsabilidade muito grande e não vou esquecê-la.

A Sra. Vance observou a filha por um instante, e falou. Numa voz que tinha um pequeno toque de surpresa.

- Acho que você amadureceu um tanto desde o ano passado.

Emmy levantou do sofá em que estava sentada, e falou.

- Só vou lá conversar um pouco com as meninas. Não demoro. E depois treino a tarde inteira.

A Sra. Vance sorriu ao ouvir a filha. Mas completou de forma simples.

- Não demore.

Emmy concordou com a cabeça, e correu até seu quarto. A conversa tinha sido melhor do que ela poderia imaginar. Devido à delicadeza do assunto, ela poderia até dizer que a conversa foi bastante positiva. Talvez um dia sua mãe percebesse que ela não pensava mais da mesma forma, e passaria a confiar mais nela.

Mas este último pensamento fez Emmy parar no meio de seu quarto, e encarar a janela. Seu olhar baixou, e ela se flagrou pensando no morador da casa ao lado.

Talvez ela não fosse tão confiável quanto imaginava. Talvez ela estivesse adentrando uma situação ainda pior do que a que vivera no passado. Mesmo não querendo, ela parecia cada vez mais sugada para um problema ainda maior do que o anterior.

E o pior é que ela não tinha idéia de como impedir o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

Lentamente, a casa dos Potter foi recebendo os convidados de James. Alice e Frank foram os primeiros a aparecer. Logo os gêmeos Prewett chegaram, e já começaram a agitar trazendo um aparelho de som, e ligando numa rádio. Marlene Mckinnon apareceu com o namorado, um rapaz mais velho que já estava na faculdade. E finalmente Emmy chegou, carregando uma bolsinha a tiracolo, e com um olhar tímido, já que não conhecia os outros amigos dos novos vizinhos.

Lily abriu a porta para Emmy. O clima dentro da casa dos Potter estava muito mais leve, depois das conversas entre James e Lily, e Sirius e Ellie. Com a chegada dos amigos, todos acabaram se descontraindo, e participando da arrumação-banho de piscina. Quando as duas chegaram ao jardim, Lily apresentou Emmy aos amigos.

- Pessoal, essa é Emmeline Vance, ela é nossa nova vizinha.

Emmeline acenou para os novos conhecidos, mas logo ficou corada. Ela deu de cara com Ellie. E a nova amiga estava olhando para ela com uma expressão estranha, como se não soubesse o que pensar dela. Emmy disfarçou, e se afastou, seguindo Lily.

Ellie não esperava encontrar Emmy tão cedo. Ela ficou tão presa ao assunto entre ela e Sirius que esqueceu temporariamente a visão de Emmy e Remus dançando na festa. Não sabia o que pensar da garota. Por um lado, ela achava que Emmy era uma boa garota, e que não havia nenhuma má intenção nela. Mas, por outro lado, ela sabia que não estava imaginando quando percebeu a ligação entre Emmy e Remus. Aquele tipo de coisa não aparecia do nada. E também não era uma ilusão. Era algo real, e por mais inocente que fosse, da parte de Emmy, era algo que existia.

Ellie se remexeu na cadeira que estava sentada, visivelmente incomodada. Não percebeu o olhar que praticamente não se desviava dela: Sirius mal conseguia deixar de olhar a garota. Ele percebeu o incômodo de Ellie ao ver Emmeline, e isso fez aflorar ainda mais os sentimentos de ciúme que ele nutria. Se Ellie estava incomodada com Emmeline, isso queria dizer que ela sentia algo por Remus. Mesmo sendo óbvio que Ellie gostasse de Remus, já que eles eram namorados, assistir isso bem na sua frente fazia Sirius se sentir ainda pior.

Alheios ao que acontecia entre os moradores da casa e seus vizinhos, Gideon e Fabian começaram a tentar animar a festa improvisada ainda mais. Eles aumentaram o som, e foram até a cozinha buscar cervejas que tinham sobrado da noite anterior. Quando voltaram, começaram a distribuir a cerveja entre os amigos. Lily não aceitou, ela não gostava de cerveja. Emmy também negou. Ellie já estava com a mão estendida quando lhe ofereceram, e logo levou o líquido à boca. Sirius praticamente virou a longneck que lhe ofereceram. Mas, quando Gideon estendeu a garrafa para James, ouviu uma resposta inesperada do rapaz.

- Não. Bebi muito ontem.

Gideon e Fabian riram, incrédulos.

- Qual é, James! Passou mal ontem? – perguntou Fabian.

- A última vez que eu te vi, você estava virando uma garrafa que nem rótulo tinha... o que aconteceu com você depois? – perguntou Gideon.

James sentiu uma corrente gelada percorrendo seu corpo. Os olhos de Lily estavam pregados nele quando ele finalmente respondeu.

- Sei lá, nem lembro. Só sei que acordei na minha cama hoje.

Gideon riu, e falou num tom malicioso.

- Sozinho?

James engoliu em seco, mas respondeu.

- Sozinho sim.

Lily não conseguiu evitar um pensamento louco. Ela visualizou, muito rapidamente, James e ela dividindo a mesma cama, os dois despidos, ele beijando ferozmente seu pescoço...

A garota imediatamente levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada. Olhou para o próprio braço, e ele estava todo arrepiado. Tentando afastar o pensamento de sua mente, ela foi andando até o rádio. Alice estava parada ali, mexendo no botão de sintonia, buscando uma estação de rádio para eles ouvirem.

- Quando eu te vi, a Lily estava te carregando para seu quarto. – Lily ouviu Ellie falar. Ela olhou para trás discretamente, e viu a melhor amiga em pé, ao lado de James. Ela estava pegando sua segunda garrafa de cerveja – Você mal se agüentava em pé.

Lily tentou olhar discretamente a reação de James, mas não conseguiu, já que Alice falou com ela.

- Não consigo achar nada. Me ajuda aqui, Lily.

Lily então voltou sua atenção para Alice, e não ouviu a resposta de James. As duas procuraram por algum tempo, até que finalmente acharam uma música que agradou Alice. Ela deu um gritinho animado, e falou.

- Ai, adoro Abba!

Lily reconheceu a música, que já estava mais para o final. E aceitou a escolha de Alice, se afastando do rádio. Alice, toda animada, puxou Lily pela mão, e falou.

- Dança comigo, Lily!

_You are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine_

Alice puxou Lily para dançar com ela. A ruiva aceitou, e logo Alice estava chamando as outras garotas.

- Lene, Emmy, venham também! E você também, Ellie, larga esse marmanjos aí.

Marlene e Emmy foram até Alice e Lily, e começaram a dançar com as duas. Ellie, que estava bebendo cerveja com os rapazes, apenas riu, e continuou onde estava.

_You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Digging the Dancing Queen_

Enquanto dançava com as amigas, Lily acabou esquecendo o mal estar em relação a James. Alice cantava animada, e Emmy e Marlene riam. Gideon, Fabian, Frank e Anthony, namorado de Marlene, assoviaram e brincaram com as meninas. Mas James e Sirius ficaram quietos. Sirius lentamente foi se aproximando do grupo dos rapazes e Ellie. Ele parou não muito perto dela, mas ficou satisfeito por ela não ter se afastado quando notou sua aproximação.

James, ao contrário dos outros, fez cara feia e resmungou.

- Abba? Credo, isso é uma droga.

Frank riu do amigo, e falou.

- O que foi, James? Não gosta de música _disco_?

James cruzou os braços, e respondeu.

- Não, é um lixo. Eu gosto de rock.

Ellie riu da resposta de James, mas ele olhou indignado para ela.

- Ei, do que você está rindo? Você também só gosta de rock e punk!

Ellie terminou o conteúdo de sua garrafa. A música que tocava acabou, e o locutor da rádio começou a falar. Aparentemente, estava passando um especial, só com músicas do Abba. E logo Ellie respondeu.

- Sim, eu gosto de rock e punk, mas eu não sou... _esnobe_ como você. Eu sou capaz de ouvir outros tipos de música.

James arregalou os olhos.

- Esnobe? Eu?

Ellie ia responder, mas Lily acabou interrompendo, e respondeu pela amiga.

- É sim. Totalmente esnobe!

James olhou para Lily por um instante. Mal acreditava que ela estava falando aquilo. Parecia que ela estava levando de forma muito normal o ocorrido na noite anterior. Isso fez James pensar que ela não estava dando importância ao beijo dos dois. E isso fazia James se sentir de uma forma estranha. Ele não sabia se queria ou não que ela se importasse com o que aconteceu.

Alice riu do comentário de Lily, e logo todos a acompanharam. James fechou a cara, não gostava de ser alvo das brincadeiras de todos.

Logo o locutor parou de falar, e uma nova música começou a tocar. Alice deu um gritinho animado, e falou.

- Adoro essa!

James revirou os olhos, e Ellie se aproximou dele. Ele ainda fazia cara feia. Ele realmente não gostava de Abba. Mas Ellie começou a rir do amigo, e falou.

- Deixa de ser chato, Jay! Vem cá! – ela foi até ele, e o puxou pela mão. E começou a dançar, forçando-o a dançar com ela.

James pareceu contrariado por um instante, mas acabou cedendo e riu, se deixando levar pela mão de Ellie. Ela riu da cena e falou.

- Canta também!

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_

Vencido, James acabou entrando na brincadeira. Ele começou a dançar no meio das meninas, e logo estava rindo de forma animada. Frank foi até Alice, e começou a dançar com a namorada. Anthony fez o mesmo com Marlene, e Fabian rapidamente seguiu até Emmy. Ele sorriu para a loira, e pegou a mão dela. Emmy ficou um pouquinho corada, mas aceitou dançar com o ruivo. Gideon foi até a cozinha pegar mais cerveja. O único que ficou onde estava foi Sirius, que se ajeitou numa espreguiçadeira bem na beira da piscina.

Ellie e James dançavam no meio de todos, e Ellie tentava convencer James a cantar junto com ela.

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go_

Sirius continuava sentado em sua espreguiçadeira. Ele apenas olhava a cena, vendo os irmãos e amigos dançando e cantando. Ele sorriu brevemente. Pelo menos era uma desculpa boa o suficiente para seu constante olhar em direção à Ellie. Ela e James faziam uma interpretação propositalmente brega e exagerada da música, cantando a letra e fazendo gestos engraçados.

Lily morria de rir, e mal conseguia se manter em pé. Ela e Alice cantavam juntas, segurando microfones invisíveis. Mas nenhuma das duas resistiu quando James pegou Ellie no colo, e fez uma dança esquisita, como um patinador artístico. Ellie esticou os pés e os braços, entrando na brincadeira de James. Mas o rapaz, no instante seguinte, correu em direção à piscina com a garota no colo, e pulou na água.

_I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_

Imediatamente os outros reagiram. Ellie emergiu da água já brigando com James, e toda descabelada. Mas Frank pegou Alice também, e pulou na água. Ela tentou se segurar em Emmy, e acabou levando a garota junto com ela. Lily se aproximou de Sirius, e pegou a mão do irmão. Sirius não queria entrar na piscina, mas acabou se rendendo. Ele empurrou Lily na água, e acabou mergulhando sozinho.

Marlene nem viu quando Anthony a pegou no colo e pulou na água. E os gêmeos pularam jogando muita água para todos os lados.

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you_

Sirius não conseguiu deixar de encarar Ellie no momento em que ouviu a frase que as cantoras cantavam num tom animado. Ellie estava sorridente, jogando água em James, que revidava com a mesma intensidade. Ela tinha retirado o vestido, agora todo molhado, e o jogou para fora da piscina. E ficou só de biquíni. Sirius suspirou ao olhar para a garota daquela forma. A quem ele estava tentando enganar? Ele não conseguiria resistir a ela nem que tentasse. Por sorte, eles estavam com vários amigos à sua volta. Se estivessem sozinhos, Sirius achava que não seria capaz de evitar um novo beijo roubado na garota.

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
Mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever_

Lily ria, enquanto tentava escapar da água que todos jogavam uns nos outros. Ela estava feliz, parecia que tudo estava voltando ao normal. Nenhum clima estranho. Nenhuma situação embaraçosa.

Ela estava tentando jogar água em Alice quando sentiu alguém puxando suas pernas, e a afundando para debaixo d'água. Quando ela emergiu, viu que quem a tinha afundado era James. O rapaz ria abertamente. Lily ia dar uma enorme bronca nele, mas quando ela viu o sorriso estampado no seu rosto, e o peito desnudo dele, ela desistiu no mesmo instante. Apesar de estar dentro da piscina, ela sentiu uma onda de calor tomando conta de seu corpo.

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go_

A música finalmente acabou, mas a brincadeira dentro da piscina continuava bastante animada. Agora estavam todos tentando afundar uns os outros. Lily já estava gritando com James, porque ele não parava de tentar fazê-la engolir água. Frank tinha colocado Alice nos ombros, e Anthony fez o mesmo com Marlene. E elas tentavam derrubar uma à outra.

Até Sirius estava rindo. Ele se aproximou de Ellie, mas a garota percebeu a intenção dele, e eles começaram a brigar, um tentando segurar a mão do outro, e afundar o adversário. Ellie ria, e Sirius estava cada vez mais satisfeito por estar divertindo a garota.

Todos estavam distraídos, até que uma voz tirou os amigos do devaneio.

- Oi. – alguém falou, num tom sério.

Emmy virou para a direção da porta, e falou num tom mais alto e assustado do que pretendia.

- Remus!

Ellie imediatamente virou para olhar. Remus estava parado, em pé, olhando para a piscina. Sua expressão era séria. Ellie estremeceu. Aquilo não poderia ser bom.

- Oi Remus. – James saudou. – Entra aqui com a gente.

Mas Remus não sorriu. Ellie sentiu os dedos de Sirius se afrouxando de seus pulsos. Isso a fez acordar, e reagir. Ela foi até a beirada da piscina, e se apoiou para sair. E Remus respondeu a James.

- Depois. Antes eu quero falar um instante com a Ellie.

A garota já tinha alcançado uma toalha, e se enrolou. Sua cabeça estava baixa quando ela se aproximou do namorado.

Emmy mal conseguia encarar Remus. Mas, num instante que conseguiu olhar na direção do rapaz, o viu encarando-a fixamente. Ele lançou um olhar estranho, que englobava ela e Fabian, que estava bem próximo a ela, e estivera brincando com a garota durante quase o tempo inteiro. Emmy sentiu seu rosto pegando fogo.

Sirius fez menção de seguir o casal, mas logo ficou quieto. Não podia fazer nada. Não podia interferir. Por mais que quisesse ouvir a conversa dos dois, ele sabia que não era assunto dele.

Alheios ao que acontecia entre os quatro, o resto da turma continuou a bagunça normalmente. E nem repararam que tanto Sirius quanto Emmy pararam de participar, e passaram a olhar constantemente para a porta da casa, local pelo qual Ellie e Remus desapareceram.

* * *

Remus foi caminhando até a cozinha dos Potter. Ellie o seguiu, enrolada na toalha, e preocupada em não molhar o chão da casa. Ele parou, e virou para trás. A garota se aproximou lentamente do namorado. Eles ficaram se olhando em silêncio. Ambos sem saber exatamente como iniciar a difícil conversa. Até que Remus entreabriu os lábios, e falou.

- Achei que você não estava na cidade.

Ellie baixou levemente a cabeça, e falou.

- Remy...

Mas Remus estava sério, e deu um passo na direção da namorada. E falou, usando um tom um pouco mais seco.

- Você me deve uma explicação.

Ellie levantou a cabeça, mas mal conseguia encará-lo. Ela fechou os olhos por um instante, e depois os abriu, respondendo.

- Eu queria te avisar, mas...

- Mas o que?

Ela ficou movendo os lábios, mas nenhum som saiu dali. Novamente baixou a cabeça, e ficou muda. Remus aproveitou para falar.

- O que há de errado com você, Ellie? Você simplesmente sumiu sem me falar nada!

Ellie levantou a cabeça rapidamente, e se adiantou na direção dele. Sua expressão era urgente.

- Remus, desculpa! Eu não queria... eu...

Mas Remus continuou falando.

- Eu fui à sua casa, e sua avó falou que você tinha ido viajar! Até achei que era uma brincadeira na hora que ela falou, mas era verdade. Você nem se deu ao trabalho de me ligar e avisar!

Ellie continuava com a expressão de súplica, e falou, numa voz falha.

- Eu... desculpe, eu não pensei antes de agir, eu acabei...

O olhar sério de Remus a fez parar de falar. E ele completou, num tom ácido.

- E quando você pensa antes de agir?

Ellie desviou o olhar, e falou, num tom magoado.

- Você não está sendo justo comigo. Eu tenho me comportado bem ultimamente.

Mas Remus levantou uma sobrancelha, e rebateu.

- Justo? Ellie, eu estou cansado desse seu tipo de comportamento. Quantas vezes eu já tive que te livrar de enrascadas? Quantas vezes você simplesmente fez o que te deu na telha, sem pensar nas conseqüências?

Ellie imediatamente lembrou-se do beijo de Sirius, e isso a fez ficar com um nó na garganta. Mas ela conseguiu se manifestar, dizendo.

- Eu estou melhor agora. Você... me deixa mais calma. Você me faz bem, Remy...

A frase dela surtiu um efeito imediato nele. De fria, a postura dele passou à suave, e ele se aproximou dela. Seu tom de voz ficou mais brando.

- Ellie... você não pode sair por aí fazendo essas loucuras. Eu fico preocupado.

Ela nem pensou, e se jogou nos braços do namorado. Ele a abraçou, passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, e disse.

- Mas isso não está certo. Você...

Mesmo abraçada a Remus, Ellie levantou a cabeça, e perguntou.

- Eu?

Remus se afastou um pouquinho para falar.

- Você não pode depender de mim para se acalmar. Não pode esperar que eu fique o tempo todo contendo seus ímpetos. Tem que aprender a fazer isso... sozinha.

Ellie franziu a testa imediatamente. Ela se afastou dele, e falou, num tom incrédulo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Remus inspirou, e respondeu.

- Eu não acho que seja a pessoa mais indicada para ficar ao seu lado, neste momento.

Ellie abriu a boca, ainda mais incrédula. E falou, numa voz falha.

- Você... você está... terminando comigo?

Remus desviou o olhar, e Ellie avançou na direção dele. Parou bem em frente ao namorado e o encarou fixamente.

- É por causa da Emmy, não é?

Remus franziu a testa, não acreditando nas palavras dela. E rebateu.

- O que a Emmeline tem a ver com isso tudo?

Ellie cruzou os braços na frente do peito, e respondeu.

- Eu vi vocês dançando ontem à noite.

Remus pareceu desconcertado por um momento, mas rebateu num tom amargo.

- E você por acaso vai me explicar o que diabos você foi fazer em Birmingham com o Sirius?

Ellie recuou imperceptivelmente. As imagens dos lábios de Sirius tocando os seus, os dois dormindo abraçados, a música que ela cantou, tudo rodava em sua cabeça. Mas ela conseguiu manter um pouco de postura, e falou.

- Eu... fui ajudar ele.

- Ajudar? Com o que?

Ellie demorou um instante para responder.

- Eu... não posso te dizer.

Remus olhou para Ellie, e sua expressão era completamente incrédula. Ele riu de nervosismo, e falou.

- Não _pode_ me dizer?

Ellie levou uma mão à nuca, tentando achar uma saída. Mas não tinha nenhuma. Tinha feito uma promessa a Sirius, e não ia quebrar de maneira alguma.

- Não é um assunto meu, não posso te contar.

Remus olhou para a namorada de uma forma estranha, que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ele ficou examinando a expressão dela atentamente, como se tentasse descobrir algo ali. E finalmente falou.

- E desde quando você fica guardando segredos para o Sirius? Vocês nem são amigos!

- Somos sim! – Ellie rebateu de imediato, sem pensar. No instante seguinte se arrependeu, ao ver a expressão no rosto do rapaz.

Remus parecia ainda mais desconfiado. Ellie desviou o olhar quando ele começou a falar.

- Vocês são amigos? Eu preciso por acaso te lembrar as inúmeras vezes em que ele te tratou mal? Ou mesmo da última vez que você saiu chorando daqui porque ele foi grosseiro com você?

As constatações de Remus doeram em Ellie mais do que ela podia imaginar. Recordar como Sirius a tratou mal era dolorido demais, muito mais dolorido do que deveria. Mas Ellie manteve sua determinação, e falou, com uma voz embargada.

- Eu... prometi.

Remus sentiu-se amolecer ao ver a expressão no rosto de Ellie. Ele se aproximou dela, e a envolveu com os braços. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, e o rapaz falou.

- Eu detesto brigar com você.

Ellie fungou de leve, e respondeu.

- Eu também.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo, em total silêncio. Até que Remus falou, suavemente.

- Não precisa ser algo definitivo... podemos, sei lá... tentar durante um tempo.

Ellie apenas levantou o rosto, e falou, num tom conformado.

- Mas... eu gosto tanto de você...

Remus beijou a testa dela, e falou.

- Eu também, Ellie. E é por gostar tanto assim de você que acho que você deve tomar suas decisões sozinha. Eu não gosto de ficar te cobrando nada, e acho que nem deveria. Talvez...

Ellie franziu a testa, e ele esclareceu.

- Talvez eu é que não seja a pessoa certa para você. Você não tem que mudar para ficar comigo, e eu fico te exigindo isso...

Ellie respirou fundo. Estava confusa. Não sabia o que pensar. Queria ficar perto de Remus, mas no fundo sabia que ele tinha razão. Eles eram muito diferentes. Mas ela não queria deixá-lo, ele fazia muito bem a ela, ele sempre fora uma espécie de porto seguro. Só que prendê-lo num relacionamento que não estava dando certo era errado, e ela não era egoísta a este ponto. Ela tinha que deixá-lo ir embora.

- Eu sinto muito. – ela falou, sem saber mais o que dizer.

- Não sinta. – Remus respondeu – Isso não quer dizer que nós não possamos ser amigos, ou que, quem sabe no futuro...

- Você acha que isso é possível? – Ellie perguntou.

Remus olhou diretamente nos olhos de Ellie. E falou.

- Eu acho que tudo é possível.

Lentamente, Remus foi aproximando seu rosto do de Ellie. Ela fechou levemente os olhos, e os lábios dos dois se uniram. O beijo foi suave, delicado, cheio da intimidade que somente duas pessoas que estão juntas há muito tempo partilham. Quando eles se afastaram, Ellie tinha uma pequena lágrima correndo solitária pelo rosto. Remus secou a lágrima, e observou o rosto dela.

Ele também não queria deixá-la, mas aquela situação estava se prolongando por muito tempo. E a última coisa que ele pretendia no mundo era magoar Ellie. Só que seus novos sentimentos estavam deixando o rapaz muito confuso, e ele preferia terminar o namoro com a garota do que acabar fazendo uma besteira. Ele jamais se perdoaria se acabasse traindo Ellie. Ela não merecia isso, e não tinha culpa, quem estava confuso era ele. Ela não podia pagar por isso. Então essa era a melhor solução.

Lentamente, eles se afastaram um do outro. Ellie estava sentindo um enorme vazio. Parecia que ela estava oca por dentro. Ela não conseguia chorar, a lágrima solitária foi a única que rolou em seu rosto.

Ela observou Remus, e viu um tanto de alívio no rosto dele. Ela também queria sentir aquele alívio, mas não conseguia. Algo a estava deixando nervosa. Algo que ela não sabia o que era. Parecia que seu coração estava acelerado, descontrolado. Ela respirou profundamente algumas vezes, e Remus falou.

- Ellie... você está bem?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Estou sim. Só quero ir para casa, quero... pensar um pouco.

Ele tocou levemente os cabelos da jovem, e falou.

- Eu também vou embora.

Ellie ficou incomodada com a frase dele, e falou.

- Não, fica com o pessoal. Eu vou.

Ao terminar a frase, ela saiu andando até o jardim. Como um zumbi, Ellie simplesmente foi até suas coisas, reuniu tudo, sem olhar para ninguém.

Obviamente Sirius notou quando ela chegou, mas não conseguiu formular algo bom o suficiente para dizer. E então, quem se manifestou foi Lily.

- Ellie, aonde você vai?

Ellie mal levantou o rosto para responder.

- Eu vou... para casa. Tenho que ir... depois falo com você.

Terminando a frase, ela simplesmente virou de costas, e foi embora. Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

Sirius engoliu em seco. Teve que reprimir um ímpeto de sair da piscina e seguir a garota imediatamente. Mas não podia, não com tantas pessoas para assistir a cena. E, principalmente, não com Remus, que estava agora parado na frente da porta que ligava a casa dos Potter ao jardim.

Lily viu o amigo ali, e perguntou.

- Remus, o que aconteceu com a Ellie? Ela saiu correndo sem falar nada...

Remus estava com o olhar perdido, mas logo se recuperou e respondeu.

- Ela... teve que ir. E eu acho que vou também.

- Mas você acabou de chegar. – falou James.

- Não estou muito no ânimo para piscina. – ele respondeu, tentando usar um tom normal.

Emmy observou o rapaz, e notou que havia algo errado com ele. Mas, sem coragem de perguntar o que era, ficou calada.

A única coisa que ela pode fazer foi observar Remus Lupin se afastando, e saindo de sua visão. Desaparecendo porta afora.

* * *

A festa na piscina perdeu em animação quando Remus e Ellie foram embora. Um clima estranho se instalou na casa, e logo os convidados estavam indo embora. No final, sobraram apenas James, Sirius, Lily e Emmy. Mas logo a loira deu uma desculpa, e foi embora.

Lily caminhava em direção a casa. Ela estava satisfeita com o fato da bagunça da festa ter sido arrumada, e assim ela não teria que ligar para os pais contando o ocorrido. E também estava satisfeita por achar que toda a situação estranha com James tinha sido resolvida.

Mesmo que de tempos em tempos ela se lembrasse do beijo, agora Lily estava convencida de que James tinha lhe dado aquele beijo porque estava muito bêbado. Provavelmente nem sabia que era ela ali. Por mais reconfortante que esse pensamento fosse, ela ainda sentia uma ponta de dúvida e nervosismo, mas eles eram prontamente ignorados pela garota. Ela precisava esquecer tudo aquilo, e seguir sua vida normalmente.

Quando apenas os três irmãos se encontravam em casa, Lily anunciou que iria fazer o almoço. Mas as reações dos dois foram bastante inesperadas. Sirius, assim que ouviu a irmã, falou.

- Ah, Lily... não precisa se incomodar. Eu vou... dar uma volta. Como qualquer coisa na rua.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, Sirius subiu as escadas da casa, e sumiu pela porta de seu quarto. E James imediatamente falou.

- Não estou com fome não, Lily. Vou tomar banho e dormir um pouco.

Sem olhar para trás, James subiu as escadas, deixando Lily sozinha no primeiro andar da casa.

Lily franziu a testa, e colocou a mão na cintura. O que estava acontecendo com todo mundo naquele dia?

* * *

Assim que entrou em seu quarto, James fechou a porta. Encostou suas costas na parede ao lado, e fechou os olhos.

Sirius ia sair. E ia deixar Lily e ele sozinhos em casa.

Ele precisava ficar afastado de Lily.

A imagem dela, só de biquíni, ficava perturbando o rapaz a cada instante. Ele tinha conseguido se forte, e ignorar este fato na presença dos amigos. Mas agora, que eles iam ficar sozinhos, era muito difícil deixar a visão de lado.

Então ele arrumou uma desculpa qualquer, e subiu para seu quarto. Precisava espairecer.

O rapaz foi até o chuveiro, tirou a roupa de banho, e entrou debaixo da água fria. Lutou muito para esquecer a visão do corpo de Lily, e acabou girando ainda mais a torneira do chuveiro, buscando a água mais fria que conseguisse. Logo saiu do chuveiro, e enrolou a toalha na cintura.

Foi só ele deixar a água fria que os pensamentos voltaram.

O biquíni dela tinha lacinhos nas laterais.

Ele passou um bom tempo durante a manhã imaginando se ele puxasse o lacinho, o biquíni dela cairia.

O sol batia nos cabelos ruivo-escuros da garota. Ela ficava ainda mais linda assim.

Volta e meia a parte de cima do biquíni dela saía um pouco do lugar, e o movimento que ela fazia para recolocá-lo na posição correta iria certamente mandá-lo para um hospício. Era totalmente tentador.

James fechou os olhos, e imaginou Lily deitada sobre ele, em sua cama, usando só aquele maldito biquíni verde claro que ela estava usando mais cedo. Ele visualizou os lábios dela se colando nos dele...

- Chega! – ele falou em voz alta.

James foi até o armário, buscou algo para vestir. Pegou apenas uma bermuda velha qualquer, e vestiu. Largou-se em sua cama, tentando evitar o pensamento constante que lhe ocupava: Lily.

Mas era impossível. Desde o beijo, da noite anterior, ele mal conseguia raciocinar. Mal conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Estava tentando o tempo todo se distrair, para não pensar nos lábios dela, mas estava sendo cada vez mais difícil.

E o pior é que ele nem soube direito de onde isso surgiu.

Lily sempre fora aquela garota que vivia na casa dele. Inicialmente, ele não gostava dela. Achava que ela estava invadindo sua família. Sirius era seu parente de sangue. Lily era apenas uma estranha que apareceu em sua casa, e passou a morar lá.

Com o tempo, ele foi acostumando com ela. A garota não era tão ruim assim, era até legal. Mas o hábito de sempre implicar com ela foi mantido, principalmente porque as reações dela era tão engraçadas que ele continuou. E, como todo hábito, ele acabou se solidificando, e não foi embora nem mesmo quando eles cresceram.

À medida que Lily crescia, James passou a perceber como ela estava ficando bonita. Mas, inicialmente, isso não lhe chamou a atenção. Ele conhecia muitas garotas bonitas. Algumas lindas. Mas Lily era diferente de alguma forma, e ele não conseguia identificar o motivo. O sentimento foi gradativamente aumentando com o tempo, mas ele ainda estava convencido de que Lily era sua irmãzinha caçula, e ele apenas estava sendo protetor como todo irmão mais velho.

Ele não conseguia notar a diferença gritante do comportamento de Sirius com Lily, para o próprio comportamento com a garota. Sirius era como um irmão mesmo para Lily. Ele a ajudava, a defendia. Mas James não. Ele continuava implicando com ela. Até o dia que ela anunciou que iria sair com um rapaz de Hogwarts.

James nunca soube de um encontro de Lily antes daquele dia. Raciocinando friamente, ele sabia que ela já tinha tido outros encontros, mas ela provavelmente era muito discreta, e não contava para ninguém da família, com exceção talvez da mãe. Mas, quando ela anunciou que iria sair com Kyle Wilshire, James notou que havia algo diferente ali. E foi neste instante que ele percebeu o sentimento que já o dominava há muito tempo.

James não queria que Lily saísse com ninguém. Ele demorou alguns dias para entender o porquê, mas logo ele percebeu o motivo.

Ele não queria que Lily saísse com ninguém _porque queria ela somente para si._

Neste dia, James destruiu todas as cordas de sua guitarra durante o ensaio de sua banda. E ainda tentou chutar um cachorro que encontrou na rua, apesar de não conseguir porque o bicho fugiu correndo.

Aquilo era errado. Ele tinha certeza. Tentou fugir, se enganar, mas era verdade. Ele queria Lily. E a queria somente para ele.

Esse sentimento, que parecia latente e adormecido por muito tempo, explodiu de uma forma que ele não conseguia mais controlar. Por noites e noites seguidas ele parava na porta do quarto de Lily, e ficava lá, em pé, sem coragem de bater na porta. Ele queria falar com ela o que sentia, mas não podia.

Com o passar do tempo, seu sentimento de culpa aumentou. Ele estava se sentindo no limite. E foi aí que ele teve a idéia.

Numa tarde qualquer, ele estava em seu quarto. Tinha pegado vários livros na biblioteca de seu pai, e os lia, tentando se distrair. Foi quando, folheando um livro com sonetos de Shakespeare, que ele teve uma idéia. Não podia revelar exatamente a verdade para Lily, mas podia ao menos contar o que sentia. Sem revelar sua real identidade para ela. Buscou um dos sonetos que conhecia, e transcreveu, com uma máquina de escrever, linha por linha do poema. Colocou num envelope, e escreveu o nome dela do lado de fora. Esperou um momento em que ninguém estivesse por perto, e colocou a carta na caixa de correio. E esperou.

Obviamente James notou quando ela recebeu a carta. Lily ficou alucinada. Ele tinha certeza que ela não sabia quem era o remetente. Viu a garota buscando alguma fonte de informações, vigiando de maneira não muito discreta a caixa de correio da casa. Isso o divertiu por algum tempo. Mas acabou se mostrando insuficiente. Ele precisava de mais.

Enviou outra carta. Lily novamente ficou paranóica. Mas, desta vez, ele não se divertiu tanto quanto imaginava. Ele sentiu vontade de ir ao quarto dela, e contar que era o remetente das cartas. Mas nunca tinha coragem, e morria de medo da reação dela. Tinha certeza que Lily iria considerar seus sentimentos algo absurdo, algo doentio.

Então ele nunca reuniu a coragem que precisava para revelar a verdade. Assim, ele achou que conseguiria levar a situação até que fosse para a faculdade, e saísse de casa. Achava que o afastamento da garota poderia ser uma boa saída. Mas o destino lhe pregou uma peça, e ele viu Lily se aproximando cada vez mais, desde que seus pais tinham ido viajar. E tudo culminou com o beijo da noite anterior.

Perturbado com a lembrança, James sentou-se na sua cama. Passou a mão pelo rosto, de forma nervosa. E, decidido, levantou-se, indo até sua escrivaninha.

Abriu uma das portas do pequeno armário. Atrás de alguns livros e revistas, escondidos, estavam alguns pequenos livros com capa de couro. O rapaz folheou rapidamente um deles, e depois o deixou de lado. Folheou o segundo, cuja capa dizia apenas, em letras douradas: _Pablo Neruda._ Buscou em suas páginas, e achou o que queria.

Leu e releu o soneto. E sabia que era aquele.

* * *

Lily almoçou sozinha naquela tarde. Ela ainda tentou convencer Sirius a comer junto com ela, mas o rapaz apenas tomou banho, e saiu apressado porta afora. James, então, ela nem tentou chamar. Ele ficou trancado no quarto a tarde inteira.

Quando Sirius trancou a porta de sua casa, ele sabia exatamente onde estava indo. Saiu com sua moto, mas a estacionou no quarteirão seguinte de sua rua. E voltou caminhando, a pé.

Ele não queria que Lily ou James soubessem onde ele estava indo. Mas seu destino estava marcado desde o instante que ele viu a expressão de Ellie, quando ela saiu de sua casa. Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Apenas no olhar vazio e triste da garota.

Então isso fez o rapaz parar em frente à casa dos Dumbledore. E tocar a campainha.

Alguns minutos depois, uma das empregadas da casa abriu a porta. Sirius agradeceu internamente que não fosse a Sra. Dumbledore, avó de Ellie. Não saberia explicar o que estava fazendo ali.

- Ah... a Ellie está? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, ela está no quarto dela. Pode subir. – foi a resposta que ele recebeu.

Sirius apressou-se em subir as escadas. Conhecia muito bem aquele caminho, mas não o fazia há muito tempo. Por um instante, ele se lembrou de tempos passados, que aquele caminho era percorrido quase diariamente. Agora, ele era quase um estranho naquela casa.

Ao chegar à porta do quarto de Ellie, Sirius hesitou. Não tinha exatamente um motivo para estar lá, e seria um pouco estranho ter que admitir que ele fora vê-la porque estava preocupado com sua expressão. E, só de pensar o olhar que ela lhe daria de volta, ao falar isso, ele sentia calafrios. Seria melhor que ela simplesmente ignorasse sua presença ali.

Mas Sirius foi vencido pela preocupação. Ele bateu três vezes na porta do quarto da garota, que estava fechado. Depois de dois segundos, ela respondeu.

- Entra.

A voz dela estava estranha. Mau sinal.

Sirius abriu a porta suavemente. E encontrou Ellie deitada em sua cama, de pijamas.

Ela apenas levantou o rosto brevemente, com uma expressão desanimada. E quase deu um pulo quando viu que era Sirius que entrava ali.

- Sirius! – ela exclamou.

Ele quase ficou feliz com a reação da garota. Ela certamente perdeu o ar de desânimo.

- Oi. – ele falou. – Posso entrar?

Ellie rapidamente sentou na cama, e responder.

- Ah... claro, entra aí.

Sirius lentamente entrou no quarto de Ellie. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, então parou em frente à cama dela. E olhou para o rosto da garota.

Todas as suas dúvidas se dissiparam. Mesmo com a expressão de surpresa por encontrá-lo ali, Sirius viu que ela estava triste. Parecia até que estivera chorando.

- Ellie, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou diretamente, se aproximando ainda mais.

Ellie baixou a cabeça por um instante, e respondeu.

- Ah... é que...

Ela não conseguia dizer. Não conseguia contar para Sirius. Era como se, no momento que ele soubesse que ela e Remus tinham terminado o namoro, tudo mudaria entre os dois.

Mas Sirius simplesmente sentou na cama dela, mesmo sem convite, e ficou de frente para a garota. Numa estranha inversão de valores, ele agora estava preocupado com ela, e era ela que precisava de atenção. Ela era a pessoa que precisava de ajuda, e ele era a pessoa que iria ajudar.

- Conta pra mim.

A frase simples, mas dita com tanta delicadeza fez Ellie levantar o rosto, e encarar o rapaz sentado em sua frente. E, como se não pudesse conter sua boca, ela falou.

- O Remus terminou comigo.

O choque da notícia fez Sirius arregalar os olhos, e não medir a resposta.

- Ele o que?

Ellie ficou constrangida em ter que repetir. Mas falou, agora numa voz mais incerta.

- Ele terminou o namoro comigo. Quer dizer... acho que fomos os dois... eu não sei. Só sei que... nós não estamos mais juntos.

Sirius sentia seu coração acelerado, batendo descompassado no peito. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Não parecia verdade. Ele sempre sonhara em ouvir da boca de Ellie aquelas palavras, mas agora que ele tinha ouvido, parecia tão surreal que ele não conseguia acreditar.

Mas ele logo viu o rosto dela descendo, e sua expressão murchando, e isso o fez esquecer-se de si mesmo. Ela estava triste. Estava chateada. Tinha perdido o namorado.

- Eu... sinto muito. – Sirius conseguiu falar.

Ellie apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Mas ficou muda.

Sirius não sabia o que fazer. Queria ficar ao lado dela, dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas não conseguia, e ainda temia que seus sentimentos se sobressaíssem, magoando-a de alguma forma. E isso era o que ele menos queria.

Ellie se afastou um pouco, e encostou as costas num dos travesseiros apoiados na cabeceira da cama. Sirius sentiu algo inesperado. Era para ele estar comemorando internamente. Ellie estava solteira, e ele poderia nutrir algum tipo de esperança. Ele deveria estar muito feliz.

Mas não estava. Ela estava triste, e isso acabava com qualquer possibilidade dele ficar feliz. Era impossível. Ele sentia por ela.

Ellie ficou olhando para o nada, e Sirius sentiu uma necessidade absurda de fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor. E ele começou a falar, sem pensar direito no que dizia.

- Não fica assim, vai ver... isso tudo muda. E vocês... sei lá, se entendem de alguma forma.

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- Por que você está dizendo isso, Sirius? Por acaso você se importa se eu e o Remus estamos ou não juntos? Você nem ligava para minha existência duas semanas atrás.

Sirius não podia dizer, mas teve vontade de falar o quanto ele sempre se importou com ela. Ficou calado por alguns instantes, e isso a fez entender errado o silêncio dele. Ela achou que ele estava concordando com o que ela dizia.

Encolhendo-se em sua cama, Ellie apenas falou.

- Eu... quero ficar sozinha. Por favor...

Sirius tentou falar alguma coisa, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Resignado, ele apenas levantou-se, e se despediu.

- Tchau...

Ellie não respondeu, mas ele a viu afundando a cabeça no travesseiro de maneira bem mais intensa. Antes de fechar a porta, e sair, ele ainda observou a garota deitada na cama. Com o peito apertado, ele pensou que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Era doloroso demais sequer pensar em Ellie sofrendo.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram, e eles pareciam se arrastar lentamente e de uma forma um tanto incômoda.

Lily mal via os irmãos. James e Sirius estavam sempre saindo, ou então enfurnados nos próprios quartos. Ela falou brevemente com Ellie pelo telefone, e uma vez pessoalmente, quando a amiga lhe contou sobre o término do namoro. Lily ficou preocupada com Ellie, mas a amiga não chorou, disse que era a melhor solução, e que só queria que Remus fosse feliz. Lily achou que Ellie estava escondendo algo dela, e tentou ficar próxima da amiga, mas Ellie sempre dava uma desculpa, dizendo que estava muito ocupada ajudando a avó em seus afazeres. Lily ficou desconfiada, mas nada podia fazer. Até porque ela mesma estava escondendo algo de Ellie: ela não tivera coragem de contar para a melhor amiga o que tinha acontecido entre ela e James na festa.

Lily até pensou em contar, mas a vergonha era tanta, e ela não tinha certeza da reação de Ellie, entoa acabou desistindo. Era algo tão estranho, e seus sentimentos estavam tão embaralhados sobre o que sentia a respeito do beijo, que ela resolveu não contar para ninguém.

Mesmo tendo certeza de que James a beijara por acidente, Lily não conseguia parar de pensar no assunto. E James estava tão distante, e por vezes até grosso com ela, que isso a fazia ficar cada vez mais confusa. Normalmente ela teria dado uma enorme bronca nele, reclamado, mas agora ela nem isso conseguia. Só de ver James, ela ficava nervosa. Suas mãos suavam, e ela não sabia o que dizer.

Emmy também tinha sumido, assim como Remus. Ela sabia que a nova vizinha estava ensaiando muito, e Remus também. Emmy contou, por telefone, que tinha sido escolhida para participar da apresentação de Balé do estúdio da Sra. Clark, a mesma em que Remus tocaria, no _Royal Opera House._ Ela agora precisava ensaiar constantemente, e isso a fazia ficar quase o dia todo fora.

O rapaz estava obviamente ensaiando sua participação, e Lily se via cada vez mais sozinha.

Ela estava deitada no sofá, numa tarde preguiçosa, lendo um livro. James não estava em casa, e Sirius estava trancado no quarto dormindo. Ela estava distraída pelo livro, até que ouviu um barulho do lado de fora da casa. O som chamou sua atenção, e ela viu sua origem.

O carteiro colocava as cartas na caixa de correio. Uma ansiedade estranha percorreu seu corpo. Ela tinha praticamente esquecido do seu correspondente misterioso. Será que ele tinha colocado uma nova carta lá para ela? Fazia algum tempo que ele não mandava nada.

A garota levantou num pulo, e correu até o lado de fora da casa. O carteiro já tinha ido embora quando ela abriu a caixa de correio.

Passando rapidamente a correspondência entre as mãos, ela finalmente localizou, na última carta, o que procurava. Um pequeno gritinho acompanhou a constatação. Ele novamente mandara algo.

Lily correu para dentro de casa. Pensou em ligar para Ellie, mas mudou de idéia ao lembrar que a amiga tinha acabado de terminar o namoro, e provavelmente só ficaria ainda mais chateada ao ler uma carta de amor.

Lily subiu as escadas correndo, depois de largar a correspondência comum na sala. Ela entrou em seu quarto, e fechou a porta. Abrindo o envelope sem muito cuidado, ela logo chegou ao conteúdo da carta. Novamente apenas uma folha. Novamente datilografado.

_Não te amo como se fosses rosa de sal, topázio_

_ou flecha de cravos que propagam o fogo:_

_te amo como se amam certas coisas obscuras, _

_secretamente, entre a sombra e a alma._

_Te amo como a planta que não floresce e leva_

_dentro de si, oculta, a luz daquelas flores,_

_e graças a teu amor vive escuro em meu corpo_

_o apertado aroma que ascendeu da terra._

_Te amo sem saber como, nem quando, nem onde,_

_te amo diretamente sem problemas nem orgulho:_

_assim te amo porque não sei amar de outra maneira,_

_senão assim deste modo em que não sou nem és_

_tão perto que tua mão sobre meu peito é minha_

_tão perto que se fecham teus olhos com meu sonho._

Lily ficou totalmente sem fôlego quando terminou de ler a carta. Ela releu diversas vezes depois, para ter certeza que tinha entendido tudo. E, a cada vez que lia, via um significado oculto em cada palavra.

Aquela carta era a mais intensa, a mais íntima que ela tinha recebido desde então. Era como se o remetente estivesse revelando mais de si mesmo, mais de sua alma, para ela.

- Oh meu Deus... – escapou dos lábios de Lily, muito baixo.

A garota se jogou na própria cama. A carta ainda nas mãos. Leu mais uma vez.

Seu correspondente estava ficando cada vez mais próximo. Mas íntimo. Falava mais abertamente o que sentia.

Foi então que, relendo pela milésima vez o poema, que Lily teve um pensamento estranho. Ela franziu a testa, e voltou a ler a carta.

- Não... não pode ser...

Lily tinha certeza que estava imaginando coisas. Não podia ser verdade. Nem sequer fazia sentido.

Mas ela se permitiu imaginar um pouquinho. Será que podia ser possível? Será que seu correspondente secreto podia ser... James?

* * *

Ellie passou os dias após o término com Remus praticamente trancada em seu quarto. Ela não queria sair, não queria fazer absolutamente nada. Lily tentou animá-la algumas vezes, mas ela inventou algumas desculpas para a amiga. Não queria que Lily tivesse que partilhar seu péssimo humor.

Ela teve muito tempo para pensar. E refletir sobre seu namoro com Remus. Ela sentia muita falta do namorado, agora ex, mas entendia o ponto de vista dele, e inclusive acabou concordando. Eles eram muito diferentes, invariavelmente, aquilo iria acabar acontecendo.

Mas isso não a fazia sentir-se melhor, ou mais animada. Isso só mostrava como ela estava realmente fadada a ficar sozinha. Ou era nisso que ela acreditava.

Mais uma vez, Ellie encontrava-se deitada em sua cama, sem fazer nada. Olhava para o teto, sem pensar em nada. Até que o telefone de seu quarto tocou. Mesmo sem muito ânimo, ela atendeu.

- Alô.

Uma voz masculina soou do outro lado da linha.

- Alô. Ellie? É você?

Ellie franziu a testa. Não reconheceu imediatamente a voz.

- Sim.

Agora o dono da voz parecia mais animado. E ele falou.

- É o Regulus. Tudo bom?

Ellie levantou-se na cama, ficando sentada. E seu ânimo aumentou consideravelmente.

- Regulus? Nossa, que bom falar com você! Como estão as coisas aí em Birmingham?

O rapaz riu do outro lado da linha.

- Está tudo bem. Poxa, eu até achei que você não ia lembrar-se de mim...

Ellie riu, e respondeu.

- Que besteira... lógico que eu lembro. E aí, o que você manda?

Regulus ficou em silêncio por um instante, e baixou um pouco o tom de voz.

- É... que eu queria te contar... Bem, eu falei com ela...

Ellie estava bem mais animada agora.

- Com a Beatriz? E aí?

Regulus deu uma risadinha rápida, e contou para Ellie sobre o encontro não programado com a garota brasileira. Eles tinham conversado brevemente no portão da casa dela, num dia que ele estava saindo para comprar algo que a mãe pedira, e ela estava indo passear pela cidade. Não foi uma conversa longa, mas Regulus estava muito animado.

- Ela me pediu para chamá-la de Bia... – o rapaz falou, derretendo-se.

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Acho que vocês dois tem futuro mesmo!

Regulus, no seu tom empolgado de voz, falou.

- Agora conta as novidades de Londres. Como estão as coisas com você? E meu irmão, está bem?

A menção de Sirius fez Ellie estremecer. Ela se lembrou do beijo ao por do sol, e, sem saber exatamente o motivo, ela acabou contando para Regulus o que escondeu de todos, inclusive de sua melhor amiga, Lily.

- Bem, as coisas estão... bem, um pouco estranhas. – ela tomou fôlego, e concluiu – Seu irmão me beijou.

Regulus ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Até que ele falou, num tom levemente espantado.

- Beijou... na boca?

- É. – foi a única coisa que Ellie conseguiu responder.

- Quando? – ele perguntou.

Ellie hesitou um pouco para responder, mas finalmente disse.

- Quando estávamos voltando daí. Na estrada. Paramos um pouco e ele... me beijou.

Regulus ficou quieto por um instante, até que finalmente caiu na gargalhada. Ellie ficou espantada, mas nem teve tempo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Ele mesmo falou.

- Ah, eu não disse? Eu disse pra você. Ele olhava para você de uma forma...

Ellie ficou calada. Nem lembrava o que Regulus tinha falado quando eles conversaram em Birmingham. Mas, naquele momento, ela recordou-se das palavras do jovem, e isso a fez reagir instantaneamente.

- Ei, espera aí. Nós conversamos depois, e ele esclareceu tudo. Falou que foi um engano, e está tudo certo agora. Não tem nada... nada disso que você falou.

Mas Regulus continuou rindo, e falou.

- Até parece! Ele só falou isso porque você tem um namorado!

Ellie gelou de cima a baixo. Agora ela nem namorado mais tinha.

Regulus não podia estar certo. Sirius tinha explicado tudo, e parecia coerente o que ele tinha dito. Provavelmente o jovem rapaz estivesse enganado, afinal ele não conhecia o irmão direito. Sim, ele certamente estava enganado.

Ellie ia responder Regulus, mas desistiu de argumentar sobre aquele assunto. Ela desviou a conversa, perguntando sobre a mãe do rapaz, e eles logo estavam num outro assunto.

Depois de alguns minutos, e vários conselhos de Ellie para Regulus, de como puxar conversa com Beatriz, eles desligaram a ligação. Apesar do bom humor por ter conversado com o novo amigo, Ellie novamente se jogou na cama, e ficou encarando o teto.

Ela ficou pensando sobre o que Regulus tinha dito. Ele afirmava que o irmão tinha inventado que o beijo não significava nada porque ela tinha um namorado. Aquilo parecia fazer um pouco de sentido, mas Ellie não queria acreditar. Sirius tinha sido bem convincente com o que falou, e parecia real. Ele, sim, estava confuso, e estava passando por uma fase difícil. Então a chance das coisas serem exatamente como ele dissera era muito grande.

Novamente presa num assunto angustiante, Ellie se entregou à melancolia e desânimo. Ficou encarando o teto até um barulho, e uma voz a tirarem de seu devaneio.

- Ellie! Ei, Ellie!

A garota apenas virou o rosto, e viu uma cabeça entrando pela porta de sua varanda. Sirius a buscava com os olhos.

- Posso entrar?

Ellie nem se moveu. E apenas respondeu.

- Você já entrou, não é?

O rapaz foi andando até a cama. Ellie ainda estava de pijamas, e já tinha passado, e muito da hora do almoço. Então ele simplesmente falou, num tom sério.

- Levanta daí.

Ellie franziu a testa, e retrucou.

- Por quê?

Ele cruzou os braços, e falou.

- Não vou deixar você ficar fazendo isso com si mesma. Você me ajudou quando eu precisei. Minha vez de retribuir.

Ellie olhou para o rosto do rapaz. Ele parecia determinado. Ela abriu a boca para argumentar com ele, dizer que queria ficar em casa, e que não estava com bom humor, mas ele não deixou. Simplesmente se aproximou mais, e falou.

- Levanta da cama, vai tomar um banho. Vou te levar para dar uma volta.

Algo na voz dele, e na certeza absoluta que ela emanava, fez Ellie levantar sem contestar. Ela foi até o closet, pegou uma roupa qualquer, e entrou no banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido, colocou as roupas limpas, e saiu de lá penteando os cabelos úmidos.

Por mais que o cheiro do shampoo dela o deixasse inebriado, Sirius resistiu bravamente. Ele falou para a garota, numa voz firme.

- Pronta?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. Sem saber para onde iria, e qual seria o resultado daquele dia.

* * *

Emmy estava atrasada. Recolhia suas coisas apressada, olhando sem parar o relógio. _Droga_, ela repetia mentalmente sem parar. Ia chegar atrasada no ensaio.

Por sorte, o estúdio da Sra. Clark era relativamente próximo, e ela pegaria um táxi na rua principal. Ela desceu as escadas rapidamente, e foi correndo até a porta. Assim que saiu, foi correndo pela calçada, tentando poupar tempo. Chegou rapidamente numa rua principal, e começou a buscar com os olhos um táxi. Localizou um, e ia acenar, até que uma voz a fez virar repentinamente.

- Emmeline?

Emmy sentiu seu corpo inteiro gelando ao som daquela voz. Ela virou, e viu Remus parado, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ele parecia um pouco mais pálido que o normal, e estava com uma expressão séria no rosto.

Emmy não sabia o que dizer. A única coisa que conseguiu sentir foi um calafrio percorrendo sua coluna quando os olhos dele se focaram nela.

- Está indo para o estúdio?

Emmeline apenas acenou com a cabeça. E ele completou.

- Eu também.

Novo calafrio da garota. Agora ele estava se aproximando, e isso fazia a sensação de desespero aumentar. Ela queria sair correndo dali, mas estava completamente pregada no chão. Sem conseguir se mover.

Então a jovem reuniu coragem, e perguntou.

- Por que você está indo lá?

Remus moveu o canto da boca por um instante, e respondeu.

- Amelia pediu para que eu começasse a ensaiar minha parte com as garotas, já que eu vou tocar na apresentação, em duas músicas.

Emmy franziu a testa. Isso significava que ela iria ensaiar sua coreografia ao som da música de Remus. Se ela tivesse sorte, sua parte na apresentação não seria ao som do piano do rapaz. Mas ela iria acabar se encontrando com Remus no estúdio todos os dias, mesmo que eles não fizessem parte do mesmo programa da apresentação. E esse pensamento deixou Emmy ainda mais nervosa.

Alheio ao que se passava na mente de Emmy, Remus perguntou.

- Você está indo para lá todo dia neste horário? Achei que só ia mais tarde.

Emmy inspirou, tomando fôlego, e respondeu.

- É que eu... bem, eu vou fazer parte da apresentação também, então... tenho que ensaiar mais.

Remus ficou observando o rosto de Emmy por alguns instantes, antes de falar.

- Vai participar? Que bom, parabéns.

Emmy sentia seu rosto pegando fogo. Sabia que estava vermelha, e sabia que não conseguiria falar uma frase inteira sem gaguejar, então se limitou a agradecer.

- Obrigada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Então um táxi apareceu, e eles entraram juntos.

Emmy não sabia o que dizer. Ficava pensando em algo que não fosse completamente estúpido, mas tudo que ela pensava em dizer soava tão bobo que ela nem arriscava. E Remus, calado ao seu lado, não parecia muito disposto a conversas animadas como costumava ser.

Então Emmy resolveu arriscar, tentando eliminar o clima estranho que os cercava. E falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- E como estão as coisas com você? Tudo bem?

Ela arrependeu-se imediatamente depois de falar, Inclusive porque a resposta dele foi muito vaga e sem ânimo.

- Tudo.

Emmy inspirou profundamente, e tentou dar um ar mais casual a conversa. Então procurou algum assunto que ele pudesse falar.

- E a Ellie, como está? Faz tempo que não falo com ela.

A resposta de Remus foi seca, e enfática.

- Nós terminamos.

Emmy franziu a testa. Achou que não tinha entendido direito.

- O que você disse?

Remus virou seu rosto para Emmy, e falou, desta vez de uma forma mais suave, mas mesmo assim com um toque de mágoa.

- Nós terminamos o namoro, eu e ela.

Emmeline não sabia o que dizer. Ela estava tão abismada com a informação que não conseguiu reagir. Era como se tudo estivesse muito confuso, e ela estivesse perdida. Era uma informação tão estranha, e parecia tão irreal que ela apenas ficou muda. Em completo silêncio.

Antes que ela pudesse se recompor, eles chegaram ao estúdio. Remus pagou o táxi antes que ela pudesse protestar, e foi caminhando até a porta. Mesmo em silêncio, ele abriu a porta para Emmy, que entrou sem conseguir formular uma frase para o rapaz.

Os dois logo foram cercados pelas outras bailarinas do estúdio, e Emmy não conseguiu se aproximar de Remus. Algumas de suas colegas logo engataram uma conversa sobre a coreografia, e Emmy não pode fazer nada senão ver Remus se afastando, e se encaminhando para a sala de ensaios.

Antes de entrar no vestiário, Emmy ainda olhou para a porta da sala em que Remus tinha entrado. De longe, ouviu uma melodia melancólica saindo do piano que ele tocava.

* * *

Ellie sentia o vento batendo em seu rosto. A sensação era ótima, como se a liberdade estivesse fazendo um carinho delicado em sua face. Ela fechou os olhos, e segurou um pouco mais forte na cintura de Sirius. Ele dirigia sua moto velozmente pelas ruas de Londres.

Assim que eles chegaram ao Hyde Park, ele parou a moto. E eles saltaram.

Ellie passou a mão brevemente pelos cabelos. E olhou para Sirius, dando um pequeno sorriso para o rapaz.

- Obrigada. – ela falou, de forma simples.

Sirius sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Apenas acenou a cabeça, e respondeu, usando uma frase que ambos já tinham usado entre si.

- Estou às ordens.

Ellie sorriu, e Sirius soube que ela reconheceu a frase. Ficou internamente satisfeito por eles terem pelo menos aquela pequena coisa que pertencia apenas aos dois. Era como um pequeno elo, e por mais bobo e insignificante que fosse, ele sentia que era um elo com Ellie. E ele nunca menosprezaria nada a respeito dela.

Ellie ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, esperando Sirius falar alguma coisa. Ele tinha tirado ela de casa, e agora ela esperava que ele falasse o que eles iriam fazer. Sirius ficou olhando para o rosto dela por algum tempo, encantado com o pequeno sorriso que brincava em seus lábios. Então ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio, falando.

- E agora?

Sirius franziu a testa, e ela explicou.

- O que vamos fazer? Você me tirou de casa por algum motivo, né?

Sirius franziu a testa. Não tinha planejado algo específico, apenas queria que ela saísse daquele circulo vicioso de tristeza no qual estava presa. Ele queria animar a garota, mas não pensou em nada. Agora ele percebeu que deveria ter planejado algo, em vez de simplesmente sair de casa, ir atrás dela e a retirar de casa. Ele nem pensou, só queria que ela se sentisse melhor.

- Ok. Bem... não tenho idéia do que fazer.

Ellie olhou para Sirius. Levantando uma sobrancelha, ela falou.

- Você é oficialmente o pior animador de pessoas do mundo.

Sirius ficou olhando para ela durante alguns segundos. Era incrível como ela conseguia ser de uma sinceridade tão natural ao falar com ele. E, no momento seguinte, ele começou a rir.

Ela ficou observando o rapaz rir. Inicialmente ela estranhou, mas logo se rendeu, e o acompanhou no riso. Ela sentiu peso saindo de seus ombros. Foi como se rir junto com Sirius fosse algo muito fácil e natural. Algo confortável. E algo também muito bom. Era muito bom vê-lo rindo. Era como se eles estivessem novamente durante a infância. Como se nada de ruim tivesse acontecido.

Quando eles pararam de rir, Sirius retomou.

- Certo, certo. Você já se divertiu o suficiente à minha custa.

- Não o suficiente ainda. – ela rebateu, rindo novamente.

Sirius sorriu de lado, e devolveu.

- Ok, espertinha. Vamos fazer alguma coisa divertida ou não?

Uma imagem muito rápida de Sirius com os lábios colados nos dela passou voando pela mente de Ellie. Ela balançou imperceptivelmente a cabeça, afastando a imagem. E falou, num tom bem próximo ao normal.

- O que você sugere, espertalhão?

- Quer ir ao cinema? Ou tomar um sorvete?

Apesar de adorar as duas atividades, Ellie colocou as mãos na cintura, e falou, com um olhar irônico.

- Eu não tenho dez anos, sabia?

- Então o que _você_ sugere, já que não gostou das minhas idéias?

Ellie pensou durante um instante, e respondeu.

- Algo emocionante. Algo diferente.

Todas as possibilidades que Sirius conseguia pensar envolviam os dois em locais reservados, usando muito pouca ou nenhuma roupa. Tentando evitar essa seqüência de pensamentos que invariavelmente teriam sempre o mesmo fim, ele olhou para o lado. E uma idéia bem mais aceitável lhe ocorreu.

- Quer... que eu te ensine a dirigir?

A garota franziu a testa. E rebateu imediatamente.

- Eu sei dirigir.

O rapaz começou a esboçar um sorriso enquanto completava.

- Dirigir... a minha moto.

Ellie foi lentamente abrindo um sorriso tão grande quanto animado. Seus olhos brilhavam de empolgação. Ela sempre desejara aprender a dirigir uma moto, mas ficou tanto tempo afastada de Sirius que nunca teve a coragem de pedir que ele lhe ensinasse.

- Mas é claro que eu quero! – ela falou, toda animada.

Satisfeito por tê-la agradado, Sirius sentiu uma onda de felicidade invadi-lo. Ellie foi logo em direção à moto, e queria subir imediatamente. Mas Sirius a impediu, falando.

- Ei, calma. Tenho que te passar a parte teórica primeiro.

Mas ela parecia muito excitada para isso. E logo retrucou, sorridente.

- Mas eu sei a parte teórica! Quantas vezes já andei na sua garupa? Sei tudo de cor.

Sirius franziu a testa. Ela parecia uma criança na noite de natal. Estava tão animada que seria mesmo uma maldade ter que obrigá-la a ouvir uma enorme lista de recomendações. Então Sirius resolveu que a ajudaria na prática. Ele montou na moto, e falou.

- Ok. Sobe na frente. Vou te ajudar da garupa, assim você não corre o risco de cair com o peso da moto.

Ellie obedeceu imediatamente. Colocou as mãos no guidão, e falou.

- Estou pronta.

Sirius sorriu brevemente, e começou.

- Ok, espertinha. Pode sair. Mas lembre-se de acelerar bem devagar.

* * *

O treino no estúdio de Amelia Clark foi quase uma tortura para Emmy. Não que ele fosse muito puxado, ou que ela não estivesse gostando. É que a presença de Remus, ali tão perto, a estava deixando completamente desconcentrada. Ainda mais quando ela descobriu que ele seria o solista de piano exatamente nas duas vezes que ela participaria como bailarina principal da apresentação. Segundo Amelia Clark, os dois tinham uma excelente química juntos, e aparentemente os outros membros da companhia concordavam com isso. Emmy não pode fazer nada senão aceitar.

Quando ela saiu do vestiário, já de banho tomado, esperava ver o estúdio quase vazio. Algumas meninas ficavam até mais tarde treinando, e ela até queria ficar, mas ficou receosa em voltar sozinha para casa de noite. Preferia ficar treinando em casa, sozinha. Num lugar onde Remus não estaria presente, e ela poderia se concentrar totalmente apenas em seus movimentos.

Emmeline então jogou sua mochila nas costas, e saiu do estúdio. Foi caminhando até a calçada, mas logo ela parou, estática. Remus estava parado ali, em pé. E ele parecia estar esperando a garota.

Lentamente, ele se aproximou. E olhou para Emmy diretamente nos olhos.

O silêncio tomou conta dos dois. Após alguns segundos, Remus falou.

- Terminou por hoje?

Emmy concordou com a cabeça. Ainda não sabia o que falar com ele.

Por sorte, um táxi vazio foi se aproximando, e ela se adiantou para chamá-lo. E os dois entraram no veículo.

Depois de acomodados dentro do táxi, Remus virou seu rosto para Emmy, e falou.

- Olha, Emmy, eu queria te pedir desculpas...

A garota olhou para ele com uma expressão assustada. E falou, imediatamente.

- Por quê?

Remus inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- Eu fui rude com você mais cedo. Você não tem culpa do meu mau humor.

Emmy baixou a cabeça. E falou, numa voz baixa.

- Você não foi rude.

Remus moveu os lábios muito rapidamente, num pequeno sorriso. E ele falou, também num tom baixo.

- Você é muito generosa.

Emmy levantou o rosto, e o observou por um instante. Agora ele parecia muito mais com o rapaz que tinha conhecido em frente a sua nova casa. Parecia mais tranqüilo.

- Você é que é generoso. Você me ajudou, e nem me conhecia direito. – ela falou, e estava sendo sincera.

Remus deu um pequeno sorriso, e falou.

- Então seja generosa comigo, e diga que me perdoa.

Emmy manteve seus olhos nos olhos de Remus. E respondeu. Sua voz era suave e baixa.

- Não tem nada para perdoar. Está tudo...

Emmy se perdeu no que ia dizer. Os olhos de Remus estavam sendo hipnotizantes novamente.

Os dois se encaravam em silêncio. Remus abriu a boca para falar, mas o taxista o interrompeu.

- Chegamos.

Emmy acordou do devaneio, e rapidamente buscou na bolsa o dinheiro para pagar o táxi. Quando levantou o rosto, viu que Remus tinha sido mais rápido, e tinha pagado ao motorista.

Levemente contrariada, ela saiu do carro, e reclamou.

- Ei, você pagou as duas vezes. Era minha vez!

Mas Remus apenas fechou a porta do táxi, e falou, sorrindo, para ela.

- Não posso nem ser cavalheiro com você?

Mas ela não achou graça, e resmungou.

- Devia ser cavalheiro o suficiente para me deixar pagar pelo menos a volta.

Remus então riu da frase dela. Mas se aproximou lentamente da garota, e falou, agora num tom mais sério e baixo.

- Eu deixo você pagar a próxima se continuar a frase que estava dizendo dentro do táxi.

Emmy recuou um passo. Seu rosto ficou corado, e ela baixou um pouco a cabeça. Mas isso não fez Remus se afastar. Ele novamente diminuiu a distância entre os dois. Agora eles estavam exatamente no meio da distância entre a casa dele e a casa dela.

Remus foi um tanto mais ousado, e levantou a mão suavemente, tocando a ponta dos cabelos dela. E falou novamente.

- Termina a frase que você estava dizendo.

Emmy respirava mais aceleradamente. E ela começou a falar.

- Eu disse que não tinha nada para perdoar.

Remus inclinou o rosto para mais perto dela, e falou, ainda mais baixo.

- E você disse que estava tudo...

Emmy engoliu em seco, mas continuou.

- Que está tudo... perfeito.

O rosto dos dois estava um de frente para o outro. Eles se olhavam fixamente. Ficaram se encarando por longos momentos, até que uma voz os fez acordar.

-Remus!

Os dois voltaram o rosto na direção da voz. E viram um homem vindo na direção deles. Remus o reconheceu imediatamente, já que ele era John Lupin, seu pai. Emmy não o conhecia, mas a semelhança entre ele e Remus denunciava o parentesco. Os dois eram da mesma altura, e tinham o mesmo tom de cabelo. E o rosto era semelhante, apesar de não idêntico.

- Boa noite, pai. – Remus falou, se afastando um tanto de Emmeline.

John parou bem em frente ao filho. Seus olhos imediatamente foram até Emmy, e ele a analisou atentamente, e depois olhou para o filho. Remus imediatamente falou.

- Esta é Emmeline Vance, filha dos Vance, os novos vizinhos.

John Lupin sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, e estendeu a mão para a garota. Emmy ficou um pouco constrangida, mas cumprimentou o pai de Remus.

- Sua mãe já deve estar servindo o jantar. Vamos, meu filho?

Remus concordou com o pai, e, como ele não se afastou, simplesmente falou.

- Boa noite, Emmy.

Emmy, ainda corada, respondeu.

- Boa noite.

A garota foi se afastando imediatamente, em direção à própria casa. E Remus a acompanhou com os olhos.

John Lupin, ao contrário, ficou olhando para o rosto do filho. Quando Emmy entrou em sua casa, Remus fez menção de ir para a própria casa, mas o pai o impediu, falando.

- Só um minuto, filho. Quero falar com você.

Remus franziu a testa, mas ficou parado. Esperando o pai falar.

- Essa menina nova... Emmeline, não é? – Remus concordou com a cabeça – Por que você estava com ela aqui fora?

Remus não entendeu o que o pai queria com aquela pergunta, mas respondeu.

- Ela treina no estúdio da Amelia. Voltamos juntos de táxi.

John Lupin acenou com a cabeça, mas logo prosseguiu.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia você ficar de papo com ela aqui na rua.

Remus franziu a testa, e olhou para o pai, admirado.

- Por quê?

- Porque você tem uma namorada, e ela mora aqui em frente. Ela pode não gostar, filho.

Remus se remexeu, incomodado. Mas mesmo assim falou.

- Não, pai. Eu não tenho mais. Eu e a Ellie terminamos.

Remus esperava que o pai falasse algum tipo de palavra de consolo, ou que dissesse que eles se entenderiam no futuro e voltariam, mas nada o preparou para a reação que ele teve.

- Vocês terminaram? Como assim, terminaram? Que brincadeira é essa?

Remus entreabriu os lábios. Mal podia acreditar. Mas mesmo assim esclareceu.

- Nós não estávamos nos entendendo bem, achei que seria melhor terminar que acabar brigando.

John arregalou os olhos, e falou, num tom incrédulo.

- _Você_ terminou com ela? Você está louco?

Remus não entendia mais nada. Nunca soubera que ele gostava tanto de Ellie para ficar tão indignado com o término do namoro.

- Pai, o que você quer dizer...

Mas John o interrompeu, num tom acusatório.

- Você não terminou com a Ellie por causa dessa _garota_, não é?

- Pai, você...

Mas John parecia nervoso, e exigiu.

- Terminou ou não por causa dela?

Remus se viu encurralado, mas respondeu.

- Não!

Alivio percorreu a face de John Lupin. E ele então falou, mais calmo.

- Ótimo. Então você vai à casa dos Dumbledore, e vai pedir desculpas para a Ellie. E vai reatar o namoro.

Remus franziu a testa, sem compreender nada. Mas logo protestou, e seu tom era enfático.

- Não vou não. Foi uma decisão madura, não quero magoá-la.

Mas essa resposta pareceu irritar John ao ponto máximo. Ele pegou o filho pelos dois ombros, e falou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Será que você não enxerga um palmo diante de seus olhos? Você é igualzinho a sua mãe, com esses sentimentos nobres e essas besteiras. Veja as coisas pelo lado prático uma vez na vida.

Remus ficou muito perturbado com a frase do pai. E, raivoso, ele afastou as mãos dele, e retrucou, num tom bem mais alto.

- Então por que você não me explica em vez de ficar falando o quão idiota eu sou?

John apenas esfregou o rosto, e se acalmou. Quando se recompôs, olhou para o filho, e falou.

- Meu filho, eu sou um homem de negócios. Eu vejo as coisas de uma forma muito mais real que você. Então eu te digo que sua decisão de terminar o namoro com a Ellie só vai te prejudicar.

Remus franziu a testa.

- Prejudicar?

John inspirou profundamente, e respondeu.

- Sim. Você escolheu um caminho muito difícil na vida. Viver como um pianista exige muita sorte, ou então as conexões corretas. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de perder as melhores conexões que alguém tão jovem poderia sonhar.

Remus ainda não entendia claramente. Então perguntou.

- E o que a Ellie tem a ver com isso?

John Lupin suspirou, resignado.

- _Ela_ é a sua conexão.

- A Ellie? – Remus perguntou.

- Você é tão igual a sua mãe... – John falou, sacudindo a cabeça. Mas ele explicou – Sua namorada é simplesmente herdeira de uma fortuna. E ela tem sangue nobre, além de ter os parentes mais bem conectados ao mundo da arte e cultura da cidade. Você nunca notou isso antes?

Remus baixou a cabeça brevemente, e respondeu.

- Não.

John colocou a mão no ombro do filho, e falou.

- Pense pelo lado prático. Ela vai receber toda a fortuna dos pais quando fizer 18 anos. Praticamente em um ano, Remus. É mais dinheiro que ela possa gastar ao longo de quase uma vida. Vocês teriam uma vida tranqüila, sem qualquer preocupação. E ela pode te apresentar a todas as pessoas importantes da área. Eles têm até um camarote exclusivo no _Royal Opera House_! Você vai ter uma carreira brilhante com ela ao seu lado. Sem qualquer preocupação em trabalhar com outra coisa. Vai poder se dedicar ao seu talento, meu filho. Vai dar tudo certo desta forma.

Remus encarava o chão. Aquilo tudo era demais para ele. Era um pensamento estranho, que ele nunca conseguira ver até o pai mencionar.

Mas soava tão... errado. Frio. Calculista.

Remus sentiu um gosto estranho na boca. Então John envolveu o ombro do filho com um braço, e falou.

- Vamos para casa. Você pensa melhor sobre tudo isso, e vai lá falar com ela amanhã de manhã. Vocês podem se entender, conversar. É a melhor decisão, meu filho. Você vai ver. Não é como se você não gostasse dela. E ela é uma garota tão bonita, não é nenhum sacrifício namorar com ela, é?

Remus apenas acenou com a cabeça brevemente, e acompanhou o pai até sua casa. Lá, ele apenas subiu até seu quarto, e fechou a porta. Largou-se deitado na cama, e pensou por alguns momentos.

Realmente não era nenhum sacrifício namorar uma garota tão bonita como Ellie.

E ele realmente gostava muito dela.

Então por que isso tudo soava tão errado para ele?

Porque era errado.

E ele não podia fazer aquilo.

Remus virou de lado, apoiando a cabeça num travesseiro. Sua mente foi tomada pela imagem do rosto de Emmy, e seus cabelos loiros.

Ele fechou os olhos. Desejou estar falando com o pai sobre o namoro com Emmy. E não com Ellie.

* * *

Quando Ellie saltou da garupa da moto de Sirius, o céu já estava escuro. Ela ria abertamente, e o rapaz a acompanhava.

A tarde tinha sido extremamente divertida. Sirius estava comunicativo como não era fazia muito tempo, e sorridente também. Eles ficaram um bom tempo andando de moto, e Ellie finalmente conseguia equilibrar a moto completamente, e andar com ela normalmente. Segundo Sirius, com mais dois dias ela saberia andar no trânsito.

- Nem tenta me convencer. Só depois que você tirar a carteira. – ele falou, quando ela propôs que ele deixasse que ela saísse dirigindo sua moto no dia seguinte.

- Ah, você é muito chato... – ela reclamou, mas sorrindo.

Sirius apenas observou o rosto da jovem. Ela parecia genuinamente melhor. E ele mal continha a satisfação por ser ele a pessoa que a estava alegrando.

Ellie retribuiu o olhar de Sirius. Ela estava muito grata a ele. Sirius se mostrara um bom amigo, alguém que ela poderia contar se precisasse. E ela queria retribuir aquela ajuda de alguma forma. Então ela teve uma idéia repentina. E falou.

- Ei, que tal se amanhã eu escolher o que vamos fazer?

Sirius franziu a testa brevemente, e falou.

- Não quer continuar aprendendo a andar de moto?

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Quero sim. Só estava pensando, você foi tão legal comigo hoje... – Sirius sentiu seu estômago se revirando ao ouvir a frase dela – Eu queria te retribuir de alguma forma.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça brevemente, mas a levantou quando respondeu.

- Não precisa, você já me ajudou tanto...

Ellie levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e falou.

- Está me rejeitando?

Sirius ficou sério imediatamente. Queria poder gritar que jamais a rejeitaria, que sempre ficaria ao lado dela, que faria o que ela quisesse. Mas ele obviamente não falou, e se esforçou para responder apenas uma palavra simples, e sem muitos significados ocultos.

- Não.

Mas Ellie não percebeu a batalha interna do rapaz, e falou, sorridente.

- Ótimo. Então amanhã à noite eu vou te levar a um lugar que eu adoro.

Sirius franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Que lugar?

Ellie riu brevemente, e foi caminhando em direção à sua casa. Do outro lado da rua, ela virou e, com um sorriso sapeca no rosto, respondeu.

- Surpresa!

Sirius ficou acompanhando Ellie entrar em sua casa. Quando ela sumiu porta adentro, ele falou, num tom baixo, para si mesmo.

- Essa garota ainda vai ser minha perdição.

* * *

Sirius entrou em casa de muito bom humor. Ele encontrou Lily na cozinha, preparando o lanche para os três. Ele sorriu, agradeceu, e falou que já tinha lanchado na rua. Lily ia questionar o irmão, mas como ele parecia tão tranqüilo e feliz, resolveu deixar para lá. Ela estava bastante satisfeita por ele estar se recuperando bem. Naquela noite, então, ele estava quase normal. Parecia o Sirius de alguns anos atrás. E isso deixava Lily muito feliz.

Ela viu o irmão subindo para o próprio quarto, falando que iria tomar banho e deitar. Ela acenou com a cabeça, e continuou fazendo os sanduíches.

Quando terminou, Lily teve uma idéia. Sua cabeça martelava sem parar, desde que abrira a carta do seu admirador. Ela tinha consciência de que era uma loucura, mas precisava saber. Algo dentro de si dizia, ininterruptamente, que seu correspondente secreto podia ser James.

_Isso é loucura_.

_Ele vai achar que eu estou doida. Ou vai rir na minha cara._

Mas Lily não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.

Então ela tomou coragem, pegou o prato com o sanduíche que tinha preparado para James, e rumou decidida até o quarto dele. Precisou de toda sua determinação para não desistir, e voltar atrás.

Finalmente chegou à porta do quarto. Inspirou fundo, e bateu.

Alguns segundos depois, James respondeu.

- Quem é?

Lily vacilou por um instante, mas respondeu.

- É a Lily.

Silêncio. Lily esperou por alguns instantes, mas finalmente ele apareceu para abrir a porta. Ele demorou um pouco para destrancar a porta, e apareceu na frente da garota.

Lily sentia que seu rosto estava tão vermelho quando seu cabelo. Mas inspirou fundo, e falou.

- Fiz um sanduíche para você.

James ficou quieto, como se não soubesse o que responder. Lily ficou ainda mais constrangida, já que a expressão dele não era de muitos amigos.

- Você... não quer? – Lily perguntou, e quase se arrependeu quando viu que a expressão dele ficou ainda mais feia.

Finalmente ele abriu a boca. E falou, num tom de desprezo.

- E eu te pedi para fazer alguma coisa pra mim?

Lily recuou um passo. Arregalou os olhos. Esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Ela entreabriu os lábios, e falou. Numa voz mais fraca.

- Eu só... estava tentando ser gentil.

James revirou os olhos, e esticou a mão. Mas seu rosto revelava enorme impaciência.

- Tá. Então me dá a droga do sanduíche.

Mas Lily ficou ainda mais chateada com a resposta dele. E reagiu de acordo.

- Não! Você é um grosso, James!

James deu um sorriso amargo, e falou.

- Posso ir agora? Achei que a porta fechada fosse sinal suficientemente bom para indicar que quero ficar sozinho. Mas acho que me enganei.

Lily o olhou com desprezo, e virou as costas para ele, descendo as escadas velozmente.

James ficou um instante observando a garota se afastar, e então entrou novamente em seu quarto. E trancou a porta.

Lily chegou na cozinha transtornada. Sentia seus olhos queimando, mas ela se recusava a chorar. Largou o prato de qualquer jeito em cima da pia. Pegou um copo, encheu com água, e bebeu rapidamente.

James era um idiota estúpido.

Era um grosso mal educado.

E certamente não era seu correspondente. Como ela poderia ter se enganado daquela forma? Ele nem ligava para ela, iria ficar escrevendo cartas de amor?

Lily deu um riso nervoso. De onde mesmo ela tirou a idéia de que James poderia estar gostando dela? Agora ela via como isso era absurdo.

O beijo era mesmo um engano. Agora Lily tinha certeza absoluta.

* * *

Assim que James trancou a porta de seu quarto, sentiu as próprias costas escorregando pela porta. Ele caiu sentado no chão, de olhos fechados.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele falou, muito baixo. – Eu sinto muito.

A expressão de desprezo no rosto de Lily o corroia por dentro. Mas ele não podia fazer mais nada.

Ele estava condenado. Tinha que fazer aquilo.

Lily não podia descobrir o que ele sentia por ela. James tinha certeza que isso a deixaria escandalizada. Que arruinaria tudo.

O enorme erro que ele cometeu, beijando-a, tinha que ser consertado. E ele só via uma saída para isso.

Fazer com que Lily o detestasse. Assim ela não desconfiaria de que, na verdade, a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar, nos últimos dias, era ela.

O rapaz ficou ali, parado, sem saber o que fazer. A vontade de ir atrás dela o perturbava. A vontade de pedir desculpas, de convencê-la de que ele só queria o bem dela. E, principalmente, a vontade de beijar novamente os lábios dela.

James estava sentindo que iria perder o controle muito em breve. Então ele precisava ser forte. Precisava evitar o contato com Lily, por mais difícil que fosse.

Precisava esquecer a irmã.

O rapaz contorceu o rosto. Só pensar a palavra _irmã_ o deixava com náuseas. Imagina o que ela sentiria, se soubesse.

Por isso ele mandava as cartas. Para conseguir expressar o que sentia, sem que ela soubesse que era ele. Mas o beijo complicou tudo, e ele se viu numa situação difícil. Por um instante, James achou que Lily estava desconfiando do que ele sentia.

Mas Lily não podia saber. Nunca.

E se dependesse dele, ela jamais saberia.

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu melancólico. Uma névoa incomum para o verão cobria a capital inglesa, e combinava totalmente com o sentimento que Lily estava sentindo.

Ela estava desanimada. Não queria sair da cama. Não queria fazer nada.

E ela não era a única de sua casa a sentir isso.

James ficou enrolando para levantar. Não queria dar de cara com Lily. Não queria ter que lidar com a irmã adotiva. Não queria ver no rosto dela a mágoa que ele causou.

O único que acordou animado foi Sirius. Ele levantou muito cedo, e mal continha sua ansiedade. Olhava o tempo todo para o relógio. Queria que o tempo passasse logo. Queria poder ir ver Ellie. Eles tinham marcado de se encontrar no final da tarde, e o tempo parecia estacionado quando ele estava em casa. Resolveu arranjar algo para se distrair, e evitar pensar na bela vizinha.

Remus também não estava muito disposto naquela manhã. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que seu pai havia dito, na noite anterior. Ele tinha total consciência de como aquilo tudo parecia errado, mas o assunto não deixava sua cabeça o tempo inteiro. E ele ficou se arrastando pela casa durante toda a manhã, sem saber o que fazer.

Emmy acordou cedo, e foi treinar logo que terminou seu ritual matutino. Ela precisava se focar no treino, e não ficar pensando na proximidade que ela e Remus partilharam, na porta de casa. Ela tinha certeza que tinha visto algo nos olhos dele, algo novo. Mas não se atrevia a fantasiar sobre o que era. Não podia se deixar levar desta forma. Tinha que impedir esses sentimentos que se sedimentavam cada vez mais dentro dela.

Ellie acordou bem humorada, coisa que não acontecia desde o término de seu namoro com Remus. Pela primeira vez ela não ficou remoendo a sensação de que iria ficar sozinha para sempre. Em vez de alimentar pensamentos destrutivos, ela começou a arrumar seu quarto, e acertar os detalhes do que tinha planejado fazer naquela noite. E isso imediatamente a fez pensar em Sirius. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto sem que ela percebesse.

E assim a tarde chegou. E ela trouxe algo de inesperado aos jovens vizinhos.

* * *

Emmy partiu para o estúdio assim que terminou de almoçar. Não queria perder tempo de ensaio, e também não dar chance para que ela esbarrasse em Remus casualmente, como acontecera no dia anterior.

Então ela logo chegou ao estúdio, e foi ao vestiário se trocar. Com sua roupa de ensaio, Emmy saiu do vestiário, e chegou à sala de ensaios principal. Nenhuma das bailarinas estava lá ainda, e ela pode se aquecer apropriadamente.

Com o passar do tempo, as jovens foram aparecendo. Elas cumprimentaram Emmy, e começaram a se aquecer também.

Logo Amelia Clark entrou na sala. Mas ela não estava sozinha; Remus entrou junto com ela. E Emmy sentiu seu rosto pegando fogo.

Amelia iniciou o ensaio, ao som do piano de Remus. Emmy precisou de toda sua concentração para não ficar encarando constantemente as costas do rapaz, levemente curvado sobre o piano.

Ela então fechou os olhos, e ouviu a música.

Cada nota que ele tocava, cada som que aquele piano emitia, era como um passo a mais para o transe da garota. Ela se mesclava à música, se fundia ao som, s se deixou levar por ele.

Era como se só os dois estivessem naquela sala. Somente Remus e sua música, e Emmy e sua dança.

Eles eram partes separadas, mas juntos eram um só.

Como se fizessem parte um do outro. Como se cada som dele propiciasse um movimento dela.

E Emmy deslizou pela sala. Apenas sentindo o que Remus proporcionava.

Ela nem notou quando a música terminou.

Foram os aplausos que a fizeram acordar.

- Emmy, isto foi perfeito. Emocionante! – Amelia se derretia.

Mas Emmy mal notou a frase de incentivo da tutora. Ela buscou Remus com os olhos, e ele virou para trás.

Seus olhos também buscaram os de Emmy.

Aquela seria uma longa tarde.

* * *

Ellie olhava para sei relógio constantemente. Ele parecia parado. Ela jurava que ele estava há mais de cinco minutos no mesmo lugar.

Inquieta, ela resolveu sair do quarto. Estava pronta há bastante tempo, apenas esperando o horário combinado com Sirius para descer, e ir encontrá-lo.

Quando percebeu que ficaria inquieta onde quer que estivesse, resolveu sair da casa. Despediu-se brevemente da avó, e foi até a porta. Numa sensação súbita de insegurança, olhou para a própria roupa. Achou que a camiseta preta e a calça jeans escura estavam de acordo com o local que iria. Mas um nervosismo estranho percorreu seu corpo, e ela ficou na dúvida. Acabou desistindo de se trocar, e abriu a porta.

Ao avistar a entrada de sua casa, percebeu uma pessoa parada ali. Sirius estava em pé, apenas olhando para a casa da garota. Ele ficou surpreso ao vê-la ali, e consultou o próprio relógio. Ainda faltavam 10 minutos para o horário combinado.

Ellie sorriu para o amigo, e foi até ele. Sem qualquer constrangimento, ela simplesmente o abraçou, e falou.

- Vamos?

Sirius estava com uma expressão de que tinha levado um soco no rosto. Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- Você está legal?

Mas o rapaz logo se recuperou, e falou, montando na moto.

- Sim. Tudo bem.

Ellie o imitou, sentando em sua garupa. E eles saíram em velocidade pela rua.

- Aonde nós vamos? – Sirius perguntou, enquanto dirigia.

Ellie apenas riu, e falou.

- Você vai ver! Primeiro minha aula de pilotagem, e depois te digo aonde vamos!

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, e foi até o Hyde Park novamente. Lá, voltou a ensiná-la a pilotar sua moto.

* * *

Lily se arrastou pela casa por toda a tarde. Tentou ler, tentou escrever uma carta para Kyle Wilshire. Ao ver que não conseguia se concentrar em nenhuma das duas tarefas, desistiu, e saiu de seu quarto.

Ao caminhar pelo corredor de sua casa, Lily percebeu que estava sozinha.

Sirius tinha saído mais cedo, ela tinha ouvido o barulho da moto dele partindo na rua. Ela franziu a testa, imaginando o que estava deixando o irmão de tão bom humor. Seria uma garota? Lily riu do pensamento. Apesar de estar sempre cercado de garotas, Sirius não costumava ficar com qualquer uma delas mais de uma vez. E certamente não fazia o tipo que namorava sério. Então imaginar o irmão todo feliz por causa de uma garota parecia uma idéia muito estranha.

Mas Lily não notou quando James saiu. Ela sequer ouviu a porta do quarto dele abrindo. Era provável que ele tivesse saído quando ela ouvia música, ou enquanto estava tomando banho. Estranho. James geralmente fazia barulho quando saía de casa. Ou então avisava que estava saindo.

Pensar em James fez Lily se sentir estranha. Ela ainda estava chateada pela grosseria de James. Mas algo estava diferente. Era como se sua mágoa estivesse se dissipando rapidamente. Muito mais rápido que das outras vezes em que discutira com ele.

Sozinha, a garota decidiu fazer algo par se distrair.

Ela foi até a sala de televisão, e ligou o aparelho. Deitou no sofá. Olhou pela janela, e viu que já estava anoitecendo.

Quem sabe a televisão conseguiria distraí-la?

* * *

Remus terminou de tocar as últimas notas. Emmy permaneceu na sua posição final até a música se encerrar. Assim que se fez completo silêncio, apenas as palmas foram ouvidas.

- Oh, excelente!

Amelia Clark veio até a jovem, em seu caminhar leve como se ela pisasse em nuvens, e sorriu para a garota, dando leves batidinhas em seu ombro.

- Vamos encerrar por hoje, Emmeline. Você foi ótima!

Emmy sorriu, levemente embaraçada. E Amelia tocou de leve o queixo da garota, falando.

- Você tem que aprender a receber elogios, minha querida. Você os merece. – ela falou, com um sorriso bondoso no rosto.

Mas Emmy não conseguiu evitar o rosto corado. Amelia apenas sorriu para ela, e virou o rosto na direção de Remus.

- Remus, querido, você acompanha nossa estrela até em casa?

Remus manteve-se sentado ao piano, mas virou a cabeça para responder a dona do estúdio.

- Claro, Amelia. Ela é minha vizinha, não será trabalho nenhum.

Amelia sorriu, satisfeita. E logo tratou de conduzir as outras bailarinas para o vestiário, falando mais alto.

- Vamos, meninas! Logo para o chuveiro!

Emmy ainda se alongava quando percebeu que a sala estava vazia. As únicas exceções eram ela mesma, e Remus, ainda sentado em frente ao piano. Ele fechou a partitura que estivera tocando, e permaneceu observando as teclas brancas e pretas do instrumento.

Ela aproximou-se suavemente, sem fazer qualquer ruído no chão de madeira lisa. Só falou quando estava logo atrás dele. E o fez com uma voz suave.

- Remus...

O rapaz pareceu acordar de um longo devaneio. Voltou seu rosto levemente para trás, e Emmy completou.

- Está tudo bem? – ela estava genuinamente preocupada.

Remus suspirou profundamente, e falou. Seu tom era desanimado.

- Você já teve a impressão que não tem nenhuma escolha na vida? Que sempre tem alguém que planeja as coisas para você? Planeja o seu futuro?

Emmy o observou por um segundo, e falou, tentando sorrir de forma divertida, apesar de não achar graça nenhuma no que falava.

- Você não conhece minha mãe, conhece?

Remus franziu a testa, e Emmy deixou de lado a tentativa de brincadeira. Imediatamente ela falou, dando dois passos para o lado, contornando o banco do piano, tentando visualizá-lo mais de frente.

- Do que você está falando, especificamente?

Remus inspirou novamente, e falou.

- Nada, é besteira. Deixa para lá.

Imediatamente Emmy reagiu. Sem perceber o que fazia, ela simplesmente sentou ao lado dele no banco do piano. E tocou de leve o braço do rapaz, falando.

- Lógico que não é besteira, Remus! Fala o que está te chateando...

Remus virou seu rosto completamente para o dela. Naquela posição, com os dois sentados no banco, eles estavam bem próximos um do outro. Remus pode perceber que os olhos azulados dela tinham um contorno esverdeado, como se uma linha perfeita em tinta verde tivesse sido desenhada nos olhos da garota. Aquilo era meio que... hipnotizante. Mas, ainda assim, ele conseguiu se concentrar, e responder.

- É o meu pai.

Emmy percebeu pelo tom de voz do rapaz que aquele era um assunto delicado. Mas, mesmo assim, tentou incentivá-lo a falar. Quem sabe ele não se sentiria melhor se desabafasse?

- Ele planeja o seu futuro? – ela perguntou, da forma mais delicada que conseguiu.

Remus não sabia o que responder. Se falasse alguma coisa, acabaria tendo que revelar a conversa com o pai, em que ele disse que ele deveria reatar o namoro com Ellie. E aquele assunto estava atravessado em sua garganta. Seu pai queria que ele retomasse o namoro com Ellie simplesmente pelo fato dela ser herdeira dos Dumbledore. Pela família dela ser tão bem conceituada, e ter excelentes contatos. E, o pior de tudo, por ela ser herdeira de um título de nobreza, e de uma fortuna em dinheiro. No dia que ela completasse 18 anos, o que aconteceria em praticamente um ano, ela teria tanto dinheiro quanto Sirius. O que certamente não era pouco. Muito pelo contrário.

Remus não tinha coragem de falar sobre essa conversa com ninguém. Sentia vergonha pelas coisas que seu pai lhe falou. Sentiu mais vergonha ainda dele ter sugerido que Remus deveria reatar o namoro com a garota por interesse. Pelo que Ellie poderia fazer pela carreira dele.

E, acima de tudo, Remus sentia vergonha de sequer dizer uma palavra desse assunto para Emmy. Ele tinha medo da garota, por qualquer motivo que fosse, pudesse imaginar que o motivo que ele tinha para namorar Ellie era a vantagem financeira que ela pudesse lhe proporcionar, no futuro. Essa idéia, mesmo que racionalmente fosse absurda, deixava Remus apavorado. Ele precisava ter certeza que Emmy nunca pensaria mal dele. Naquele momento, a opinião dela era a opinião mais importante do mundo.

Sem ter como fugir daquela resposta, ele simplesmente falou.

- Ele tenta. Mas eu não quero fazer o que ele está sugerindo.

Emmy observava o rosto de Remus, assim como ele fazia com a garota. Ambos temporariamente presos um no outro. Olhares conectados. Respirações ritmadas. A mão dela permanecia no braço do rapaz. Pele na pele.

Num tom mais baixo, quase num sussurro, Emmy falou.

- Então... não faça.

A voz dela foi como o estopim de uma bomba. Remus não se conteve. Ele levou as duas mãos diretamente ao rosto de Emmy, e a puxou para um beijo.

No momento em que os lábios se tocaram, Emmy esqueceu todos os seus receios. Tudo que a impedia de deixar acontecer o que estava sentindo. Todo seu medo de criar um problema. Tudo foi embora.

Os lábios de Remus eram suaves, mornos, delicados. Tudo que ela sonhava que eram. E, como se fosse possível, eram ainda melhores na realidade.

Num instante ela o envolveu com seus braços. Habilmente, ele deslizou as mãos do rosto da garota, para a parte de baixo das costas dela, e a virou delicadamente no banco, colocando-a mais de frente para ele. O beijo se aprofundou, quando ele, de forma quase exigente, puxou-a para mais perto, deixando os corpos dos dois quase colados. Quando Emmy percebeu a manobra, viu que tinha ido parar quase no colo de Remus. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura firmemente, como se quisesse impedir que ela fugisse. Emmy já não conseguia raciocinar direito. Sua cabeça girava. Os beijos de Remus estavam ficando cada vez mais quentes, possessivos, como se ele soubesse que ela poderia escapar a qualquer instante. Mas, mesmo se essa fosse a intenção da garota, ela jamais conseguiria ter força mental suficiente para resistir ao magnetismo que ele exercia nela, naquele instante. Era impossível resistir. E também seria uma tortura sem igual sequer tentar.

Os lábios se tocavam intensamente, devorando um ao outro. Mãos quentes percorriam cada centímetro de pele, buscando refúgio. Era um frenesi completo, e inevitável.

Depois de longos minutos naquela entrega, eles se afastaram, e o fizeram ao mesmo tempo. Remus fechou os olhos, com uma expressão de pesar, e falou, repetindo as palavras num tom baixo e suave.

- Desculpe, Emmy. Desculpe, desculpe... Eu não devia...

Emmeline apenas sacudiu a cabeça, num movimento curto. Ela estava entorpecida demais para pensar. Queria novamente os lábios de Remus, mas sabia o quanto isso era errado. Ela continuava ouvindo a voz baixa dele, repetindo as desculpas como um mantra, até que não resistiu, e o beijou novamente.

Desta vez, o beijo já começou intenso. Remus a abraçou firmemente, suas mãos eram possessivas e exigentes. Seus lábios queriam mais, sempre mais. A respiração dele era descompassada como a dela. Eles eram como uma pessoa dividida em duas.

Mas Emmy conseguiu se afastar, e sair daquela espiral de loucura a qual eles estavam se entregando. Ela levantou decidida, e falou, numa voz trôpega, como se estivesse bêbada.

- Remus... eu não... eu não posso...

Partindo imediatamente, como se soubesse que se não se afastasse naquele momento perderia as forças, Emmy apenas pegou suas coisas o mais rapidamente que pode, e foi até a porta da sala. Remus ainda falou, e ela sentou seu coração se partindo em mil pedaços quando ouviu o tom de voz dele.

- Emmy...

Engolindo as lágrimas que já se formavam em seus olhos, a garota abriu a porta, e desapareceu do olhar de Remus.

* * *

- Será que agora você pode me contar aonde nós vamos?

Ellie ria. Sirius estava dirigindo sua moto, e seguia as indicações que ela dava. Mas Ellie se recusava a dizer o nome do local, e isso estava irritando Sirius.

- Você é muito curioso! – ela falou, entre risos – Mas não precisa ficar assim mais. Já chegamos.

Sirius olhou para o local que Ellie indicou. Viu um letreiro vermelho, que exibia o nome em branco, escrito "_100 Club_". Sirius franziu a testa. E Ellie sorriu para ele, e perguntou.

- Gostou?

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. Não imaginava isso. Ellie o tinha levado num clube de rock. Ele não a imaginava num local assim, meio _underground_, enfumaçado e barulhento. Mas essa imagem foi desfeita assim que eles entraram lá. Ellie cumprimentava diversas pessoas, e alguns garçons também. Ela certamente era freqüentadora do local.

A garota o conduziu até o bar, e conversou com o barman por um instante. Logo ele serviu duas canecas de chopp para os dois, e Ellie sorriu.

Sirius pegou sua caneca, ainda um tanto incrédulo. Mas ele não falou nada, já que o show da noite começou, e a banda iniciou a primeira música, num tom altíssimo. E as várias músicas que a seguiram eram todas no mesmo volume.

Ellie olhava para o palco, assistindo ao show da banda. Não pode evitar o sentimento de felicidade, e alívio. Finalmente ela sentia que as coisas poderiam se acertar. Ela podia ter terminado o namoro com Remus, mas, pensando honestamente, ela sabia que isso um dia aconteceria. Ele era uma das melhores pessoas que ela conhecia, e ela jamais o esqueceria. E, sendo otimista, ela estava até pensando que, num momento não muito longe no futuro, eles poderiam retomar a amizade que sempre tiveram.

Só que uma parte dela ainda sentia a falta do namorado. Ele era muito bom com ela. Ellie duvidava que encontraria um melhor namorado que Remus. E os sentimentos, ainda muito recentes, eram confusos. Por um lado, ela achava que era mais sensato terminar o namoro, e manter o amigo. Mas por outro lado, a segurança que Remus lhe trazia era por demais importante, principalmente para alguém como ela, que sempre precisou de alguém que a contivesse. Ela temia que, sem Remus, seus ímpetos mais selvagens não teriam mais controle, e ela fatalmente teria um destino muito parecido com o de seus pais. E esse destino era algo que ela estava totalmente disposta a evitar.

Isso imediatamente a fez pensar na pessoa ao seu lado. Sirius observava ao show com tanta atenção quanto ela. Ela o observou de canto de olho. Ele mantinha uma postura ereta, mas levemente voltada para a garota. Algo como uma postura de proteção. Ellie franziu a testa ligeiramente. E repassou mentalmente os últimos acontecimentos importantes de sua vida. Sua conclusão foi apenas uma: praticamente todos envolviam Sirius Black. Seriam todos, se ela não estivesse tentando inutilmente excluir a participação óbvia de Sirius no seu término de namoro com Remus.

Tudo em sua vida agora parecia ter a participação, ou algum tipo de contribuição de Sirius. Até um novo amigo, Regulus, era conectado intimamente com Sirius. Era o irmão mais novo do rapaz.

Sem conter seu pensamento, ela passou a perceber as atitudes de Sirius em relação a ela. Em praticamente todos os casos, ele tinha uma postura de proteção. Quando fez o que pode para arranjar um quarto para eles dormirem, quando viajaram. Ao tentar evitar que ela bebesse, no pub. Ao consolá-la quando ela contou que terminou com Remus. E, a que mais contou, quando ele singelamente pegou na sua mão, ao ver que ela assistia, em choque, a Remus e Emmy dançando na festa de James.

Sirius a protegia. Mas esse não era o papel de Remus? Não era Remus o seu namorado?

Não. Não mais.

Ellie parou de dançar. Desta vez ela virou o rosto na direção de Sirius. O rapaz que, mesmo tendo-a beijado, estava ali, ao seu lado, dizendo que queria ser seu amigo, e que estaria ao seu lado para o que quer que acontecesse.

Sirius notou que Ellie o observava. Ele também virou o seu rosto para ela. Franziu a testa, e falou, sem entender a atitude dela.

- Ellie? O que foi?

Foi como se ela tivesse levado um soco no rosto. A voz de Sirius. Era aquela voz. A voz que ela tinha ouvido. No instante seguinte que ela se deu conta daquilo, Ellie olhou diretamente para os olhos do rapaz. Um flash se passou por sua mente. Os olhos. Os olhos azuis que ela tinha visto em sua cabeça, quando estava com Remus. Eram _aqueles_ olhos. Eram os olhos de Sirius.

Ela tentou falar. Tentou até gritar. Mas não conseguiu.

Ellie deu um passo cambaleante para trás. Sirius avançou em sua direção, e falou, tentando ampará-la.

- Ellie, você está bem?

A garota finalmente conseguiu falar. As palavras saíram emboladas de sua boca.

- Eu vou... lá... tomar ar...

E sumiu por entre as pessoas que se aglomeravam no pequeno pub. Sirius ficou um instante parado. Sem entender o que acontecia.

* * *

Por alguns momentos, Sirius ficou apenas parado, olhando para o nada. Ele estava ficando louco? Vendo coisas? Ou ele viu, nos olhos de Ellie, algo que nunca vira antes? Ela estava olhando para ele de uma forma completamente diferente. Uma forma nova. Uma forma que não era mais... de amizade. Tinha algo ali, algo que não batia mais. Algo estava fora do lugar, desencaixado. Ela não o via mais como o amigo que a consolava. Parecia que ela tinha esquecido completamente o término de seu namoro, e estava ali por inteiro. Só os dois.

Inspirando profundamente, Sirius percebeu que não estava enganado. Ellie, naquele momento que tinha se passado, estava olhando para ele como um homem, não um amigo. Um homem.

Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Aquela era a oportunidade que ele esperou durante anos.

Deixando de lado todos os receios, Sirius saiu andando na direção que Ellie tomara. Não queria pensar, não queria racionalizar sobre o que era certo ou o que era errado. Precisava agir.

E aquele era o momento certo.

* * *

Meio andando, meio cambaleando, Ellie conseguiu fugir do ambiente enfumaçado e apertado. Sentia sua respiração superficial. Era como se o ar não entrasse totalmente. Ela levou a mão ao peito, tentando controlar forçadamente a entrada de ar em seus pulmões. Mas não estava adiantando muito.

Ficou alguns minutos ali, do lado de fora do pub. Ela tinha saído por uma porta lateral, que dava numa pequena viela escura, vazia numa hora como aquela. Encostou suas costas numa parede, e olhou para cima por um instante, e viu o céu sem nuvens. Obviamente não conseguiu ver estrela alguma, já que as luzes da cidade, em sua parte central, impediam a visualização. Ainda estava com seu rosto voltado para cima quando ouviu a voz que ela achava que povoava apenas sua imaginação, mas que agora se provara mais real que nunca.

- Ellie... – não era uma pergunta. Era como se ele apenas quisesse chamar sua atenção.

Ellie virou seu rosto na direção da voz, mas se manteve parada, ainda com as costas na parede do bar. Ela tentou seriamente responder, mas sua voz não saiu. Então Sirius veio andando até ela, e parou exatamente na frente dela. Por algum motivo que Ellie desconhecia, ele tinha uma expressão de certeza incontestável em seu rosto, como se tivesse decidido a fazer algo, e nada o demoveria dessa idéia.

Eles se encararam por um instante. Ellie mirou novamente os olhos dele, e se perguntou como nunca tinha reparado que os olhos de Sirius, de um azul tão inconfundível, eram os olhos que ela havia visto em sua mente. Já Sirius observou o rosto dela, e viu que estava certo da decisão que tomara. Não iria voltar atrás. Não podia. Aquela situação já tinha se arrastado por muito tempo. Muito já tinha acontecido para ele tentar manter sua postura de não buscar o que queria, achando que assim evitaria o sofrimento de pessoas próximas a si. Ele finalmente percebeu, no olhar de Ellie, naquela noite, que existia uma pequena chance. E ele resolveu se agarrar a essa chance como podia.

- Por que você fugiu lá de dentro? – ele perguntou.

Ellie abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu responder. Ela mesma não sabia exatamente a resposta. Sirius deu mais um passo em direção à garota, e percebeu que aquele era o momento. Tomando coragem, ele finalmente agiu. Olhou para ela, diretamente nos olhos, e falou.

- Eu menti para você.

Ellie franziu a testa, e finalmente conseguiu falar. Sua voz não estava muito estável, mas ela foi capaz de dizer.

- Mentiu? Sobre o que?

Sirius se aproximava lentamente, mas de forma constante. Sem tirar os olhos dela, ele respondeu.

- Quando eu disse que te beijei porque estava confuso. E estava solitário. E que misturei as coisas, e na verdade cometi um erro. Porque eu não acho que cometi um erro, Ellie.

Ellie entreabriu os lábios. Sua respiração se intensificou, e ela novamente não encontrava palavras para expressar o que sentia. Sirius prosseguiu seu discurso, e mantinha a aproximação lenta, mas constante.

- Na verdade, eu te beijei naquele dia porque eu quis te beijar. Tanto. Por tanto tempo.

Ellie sentiu todo o ar escapando de seus pulmões. Sirius agora estava com seu rosto bem em frente ao dela. A poucos centímetros. Ellie não era capaz de reação alguma. Congelada no mesmo lugar.

Sirius ainda falou, a centímetros do rosto de Ellie.

- Exatamente como eu quero... agora.

Ele extinguiu o espaço entre os dois, e tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Eles se encontraram de forma suave. Ellie achou que ficaria congelada, sem reação, como na primeira vez em que ele a beijou. Mas, desta vez, algo muito diferente aconteceu. Uma arrebatadora sensação tomou conta de seu corpo inteiro. Era como se todo seu ser estivesse em brasa. Mas não havia dor. Havia algo indescritível, dominador, irresistível. Algo nunca experimentado por ela antes.

No instante seguinte que essa sensação tomou conta de seu corpo, ela passou a corresponder o beijo. E ele se tornou cálido, íntimo. Ellie nem sentiu quando seus braços envolveram o pescoço de Sirius, mas se arrepiou toda quando sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura. Ele a puxou para mais perto, colando os corpos dos dois. Ellie achou que explodiria a qualquer momento. Não era possível que alguém se sentisse daquela forma, e sobrevivesse por mais que alguns segundos. Mas, inexplicavelmente, ela continuava viva, e sentindo a boca quente de Sirius na sua, a língua dele na sua, suas mãos a puxando cada vez mais para perto dele.

Aquela sensação não existia. Não podia existir. Mas por que ela só aumentava, e cada vez ficava mais intensa? Mais arrebatadora?

Ellie sentiu suas costas serem pressionadas contra a parede. Aquilo só a fez aumentar a intensidade de seu beijo. E só a fez sentir mais intensamente a chama que a consumia por dentro. Ela sentiu Sirius retirando as mãos de sua cintura, e percorrendo-as em seus braços. Subindo até seu rosto. Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. E se afastou para poder olhá-la. Ellie lentamente abriu os olhos, e deu de cara com o rosto de Sirius. Ele a olhava atentamente. E, assim como ela, ele estava sem fôlego.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos. E Ellie finalmente conseguiu ver o que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ela viu o olhar de Sirius.

O olhar dele a fez lembrar-se de como ele costumava olhá-la no passado. Antes de eles começarem a se desentenderem. Antes de todos os problemas de Sirius começarem.

Mas agora era algo diferente. Era algo a mais. Era muito mais intenso. Era algo que ela nem sabia que existia. Era o tipo de olhar que ela vira poucas vezes, em sua vida. E, em nenhuma destas oportunidades, esse olhar era destinado a ela.

Ela a olhava como se ela fosse a coisa mais especial e preciosa do mundo. Como se a vida não existisse sem ela. Como se ela fosse necessária para que ele sobrevivesse.

E Ellie nunca tinha visto alguém olhar assim para ela. Nem ao menos... Remus.

Pensar no nome do ex-namorado foi como um tapa no rosto da garota. Ela começou a perceber coisas que nunca vira antes. Como Remus e ela nunca foram o casal perfeito que Lily imaginava. Como Remus nunca a beijara da forma que Sirius tinha acabado de beijar. E como seu primeiro beijo em Remus tinha sido completamente diferente.

A lembrança do primeiro beijo entre os dois a fez lembrar imediatamente do dia em que ele ocorreu. Cerca de um ano e meio antes. No dia do aniversário de 17 anos de Sirius.

Todos os acontecimentos daquele dia passaram com um raio em sua mente. Ela se lembrou da alegria de Sirius antes da festa. Ela se lembrou de que ele disse que queria conversar com ela a sós, antes do fim da festa. E lembrou que essa conversa nunca aconteceu. Remus se aproximou dela antes, e a beijou enquanto eles dançavam.

Ellie então sentiu outro choque. Foi exatamente depois desse dia que Sirius mudou. Não foi repentinamente, mas ele começou a se afastar lentamente. Passou a evitá-la. Aos poucos a amizade deles ruiu. E eles pareciam mais dois estranhos.

Ellie finalmente percebeu. E o nó na garganta dela voltou.

A culpa disso tudo era dela. Sirius tinha se afastado da família, quase destruído sua vida. Remus e ela tinham terminado o namoro por conta de toda a confusão que ela arranjara com Sirius. E agora ela tinha acabado de beijar o melhor amigo de seu ex-namorado. E sabia que isso só pioraria tudo.

Ellie abaixou a cabeça, e Sirius percebeu que ela parecia perturbada. Tanto que ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, e falou.

- O que foi?

O tom de voz que ele usou a fez entrar em desespero. Era tão suave, tão carinhoso. Tão... amoroso.

Ellie começou a hiperventilar. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Sirius não podia estar... apaixonado. Isso não podia acontecer.

Ellie sentiu-se à beira de um precipício. E ela não podia resolver o que fazer. Não podia saltar, apostar tudo em algo tão potencialmente problemático. E também não podia voltar atrás. Porque ela não tinha mais para quem voltar. Remus tinha ido embora, e não voltaria. Mesmo assim, ela sabia o quanto o magoaria se ele soubesse o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Como ele nunca mais confiaria nem em Sirius, quanto nela própria. E como isso destruiria tudo.

Não existiam mais possibilidades para ela. Ou ela corria daquela loucura, ou ela destruía todos à sua volta com sua insanidade.

Ela não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ela tinha tentar preservar sua sanidade, e esquecer esse lapso que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ellie levantou a cabeça. Ela encarou Sirius, e viu que ele parecia preocupado. Ela inspirou fundo.

Sirius então a olhou diretamente nos olhos. Ela o viu inspirando profundamente, e como se tivesse sido iluminada por algum tipo incomum de visão inconsciente, ela soube exatamente o que ele ia fazer no instante seguinte.

Ele ia abrir a boca. E ia falar. Não só isso, ele ia falar o que ele sentia.

Ellie percebeu que não poderia deixá-lo falar. Se ele conseguisse dizer tudo que sentia, ela sabia que estaria condenada. Ela estaria presa naquela situação para sempre. E apenas sofrimento poderia vir dali. Para ela. Para Sirius. E, principalmente, para Remus.

A amizade de todos seria condenada. Nada seria o mesmo. James e Lily seriam forçados a tomarem partido. E ela sabia que isso destruiria os laços entre todos os seus amigos.

Então a única saída era a fuga. E foi isso que ela fez.

Ellie se desvencilhou de Sirius. O rapaz ficou surpreso, e parecia imaginar que ela não iria querer se afastar. Mas Ellie começou a andar pela viela. Sabia que Sirius a seguiria, mas era a única solução para aquela situação, naquele instante.

- Ellie! – Sirius chamou.

A garota chegou à rua principal. Ela estava um pouco movimentada. Ela olhou freneticamente para os lados, procurando um táxi. Como ela parou de andar, Sirius a alcançou. Ele segurou o braço dela de forma suave, e falou.

- Aonde você vai?

Ellie olhou para Sirius. O aperto na garganta aumentou loucamente, mas ela precisava fazer o que pretendia. Então ela falou.

- Eu vou embora. Desculpe Sirius, mas eu... não posso.

- Ellie... – ele falou, em tom de súplica.

Ellie teve que desviar o rosto para que ele não visse sua expressão de choro.

- Eu sinto muito.

Ela conseguiu localizar um táxi, e correu até ele. Tentando não olhar para trás, e tentando segurar as lágrimas teimosas que pareciam brotar em seus olhos, ela entrou no veículo. Sirius ainda correu para tentar alcançá-la, mas ela rapidamente fechou a porta do carro. E disse o seu endereço para o motorista.

O carro arrancou. Mas Ellie ainda conseguiu ver a expressão desolada de Sirius pela janela do veículo.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite. Lily estivera assistindo televisão por bastante tempo, até que adormeceu sem perceber. Agora, a garota estava deitada, encolhida no sofá, com a luz da televisão brilhando sobre ela.

Lily sonhava algo estranho. Era como se ela estivesse percorrendo um labirinto, e estava acompanhada sempre de uma voz misteriosa. A voz a dizia para seguir em frente o tempo todo, que assim ela revelaria o segredo. Mas Lily não sabia qual era esse segredo, e ficava rodando como uma louca, sempre no mesmo lugar. Quando ela percebeu que as paredes do labirinto começaram a se mover, e que isso a esmagaria, Lily deu um grito, e abriu os olhos, sobressaltada.

A garota levou um novo susto. Ela não estava sozinha.

Lily deu de cara com o rosto de James. Ele estava sentado no tapete, bem na sua frente. Seu rosto imediatamente se contorceu numa expressão de susto, e ele se afastou.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um instante. Então Lily sentou no sofá, e, recuperando o fôlego, falou.

- James... o que você está fazendo aqui?

James parecia seriamente transtornado. Ele desviou o olhar de Lily, e olhou para o chão. Depois disso, ele levantou do tapete, e fez menção de sair da sala.

Mas Lily franziu a testa, e protestou.

- Ei, responde minha pergunta!

James a ignorou, e continuou andando. Lily ficou furiosa, e o seguiu, reclamando.

- Não finja que não me ouviu. Estou cansada de você me ignorar!

James foi andando febrilmente até seu quarto, mas Lily seguiu em seu encalço. Ele tentou fechar a porta, mas ela colocou a mão para segurá-la, e o impediu.

James ficou parado no meio do quarto, e Lily foi até ele. Numa reação inesperada, Lily ouviu James gritando.

- O que você quer?

Mas Lily gritou de volta.

- Quero uma resposta!

Os dois ficaram se encarando, os olhos faiscando, as respirações pesadas. Parecia que o quarto estava tomado por uma corrente elétrica, que soltava energia para todos os lados.

- E que resposta você quer? – James reclamou – Me deixa em paz, garota!

Mas Lily avançou até ele, e ficou bem de frente para o irmão adotivo. E ela despejou o que estava sentindo.

- Você me tratou como lixo ontem! Eu só queria ser legal, e você me enxotou daqui como um bicho! Foi grosso à toa, e agora fica me vendo dormir. Quando te pergunto o que está havendo, você simplesmente foge!

James começou a respirar mais profundamente ainda. Ele parecia quase descontrolado.

- E daí? – ele retrucou – Eu faço o que quiser!

Mas Lily inclinou-se ainda mais para ele, e, com ainda mais raiva, rebateu.

- Ah, mas não faz mesmo! Pelo menos não comigo. Não sou seu capacho!

A proximidade de Lily estava deixando James cada vez mais descontrolado. Ele cerrou os punhos, e, reunindo as últimas forças, virou de costas. Ele foi andando até a janela, e falou, numa voz mais controlada, sem gritar.

- E o que você quer, então?

Lily se acalmou um pouco com a distância dele, e falou, num tom mais brando.

- Quero um pedido de desculpas.

James inspirou profundamente. Já não tinha mais forças para lutar contra aquilo tudo.

Sua voz saiu num fio. O tom dele era melancólico, e certamente arrependido.

- Me desculpe.

Lily sentiu no mesmo instante a diferença no tom dele. Foi como se uma onda de alívio a percorresse por inteiro. Seus sentimentos pareciam menos raivosos, mas não eram menos intensos. Ela sentiu uma nova onda de nervosismo bizarro a invadindo, um arrepio percorreu sua pele. E ela não controlou seus lábios quando a frase simplesmente escapou.

- Por que você me beijou no dia da festa, James?

James virou seu tronco lentamente. Seu rosto estava pálido, branco como papel. Ele tinha os olhos muito arregalados. E de seu lábio escapou, quase como um sussurro.

- O que?

* * *

**Músicas do capítulo:**

**Dancing Queen – Abba (trecho)**

**Mamma Mia – Abba **

**Fim do capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo começa exatamente do ponto onde esse terminou, então vocês verão a conversa de James e Lily na íntegra.**

**Muita coisa aconteceu neste capítulo, né? Mas garanto que no próximo acontece ainda mais! Além das idas e vindas de nossos casais, o próximo capítulo vai ser marcado por um acontecimento bem triste. Mas ele será um divisor de águas, e uma reviravolta vai acontecer por causa dele.**

**Aguardo muitas reviews de vocês. Obrigada aos quem perdem seu tempo lendo o que eu escrevo, e agradeço muito se deixarem sua opinião. Ela ajuda muito, acreditem!**

**E minhas queridas amigas do coração, que sempre escrevem emails e reviews lindas e completíssimas, muito obrigada mesmo! Vocês em têm idéia do quanto me ajudam, e me dão ânimo para continuar escrevendo. Amo vocês, meninas!!!**

**Beijo!**

**FELIZ NATAL!!!**

**Pri**


	8. Joguete do destino

**Olá pessoal!**

**Sei que demorei muito, mas infelizmente não tinha como postar este capítulo antes. Muitas coisas aconteceram, e me impediram de adiantar o capítulo.**

**Mas aí está ele. Enorme e completo. Espero que gostem!**

**Agradeço aos leitores, principalmente aquele que me apóiam, deixando reviews, ou me mandando emails. Escrever é uma tarefa muitas vezes extremamente extenuante, cansativa e difícil. E os recados lindos que vocês deixam sempre servem de incentivo para mim.**

**Obrigada!**

**Um beijo a todos, e boa leitura.**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 7 – Joguete do destino

_Lily sentiu no mesmo instante a diferença no tom dele. Foi como se uma onda de alívio a percorresse por inteiro. Seus sentimentos pareciam menos raivosos, mas não eram menos intensos. Ela sentiu uma nova onda de nervosismo bizarro a invadindo, um arrepio percorreu sua pele. E ela não controlou seus lábios quando a frase simplesmente escapou._

_- Por que você me beijou no dia da festa, James?_

_James virou seu tronco lentamente. Seu rosto estava pálido, branco como papel. Ele tinha os olhos muito arregalados. E de seu lábio escapou, quase como um sussurro._

_- O que?_

Lily gelou de cima abaixo. Ela mesma não sabia como a frase tinha escapado de sua boca. Algo incontrolável, quase primitivo tomou conta dela, e a fez revelar seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Ela simplesmente não conseguiu evitar.

James ainda a observava, pálido, inerte. Ela tinha que falar alguma coisa. Tinha que falar. Só não sabia como arranjaria forças para conseguir.

Os segundos passavam, e pareciam horas, tanto para Lily quanto para James. Um de frente para o outro. Ambos sem se mover. E quase sem respirar.

Finalmente Lily quebrou o que parecia um encanto, que os mantinham presos naquela realidade alternativa e muda. Ela falou, e sua voz não soou nem um pouco segura.

- Você... me beijou...

James engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que dizer. Imaginava que Lily tinha deixado esse assunto de lado, e que ele não precisava se preocupar com o deslize cometido na festa. Mas agora ela estava ali, parada em sua frente, questionando o beijo que ele sabia que nunca deveria ter acontecido.

Imediatamente a testa de James se franziu. E ele tomou o único rumo que poderia.

- O que?

Foi a vez de Lily franzir a testa. E, pela reação dela, James viu que sua farsa poderia dar certo. E isso o fez prosseguir.

- Do que você está falando, Lily?

Lily arregalou os olhos. Ela não esperava essa resposta. Na verdade não tinha idéia do que esperar, mas no mínimo achava que ele tentaria dar uma explicação para o que tinha feito.

- Eu... ah... – ela começou a gaguejar. – Você...

James fez uma expressão mais séria, e falou.

- Acho que você está confusa.

A frase de James gerou uma reação inesperada na garota. Ela se encheu de raiva. Não, ela não estava nem um pouco confusa. Ele que tinha dado um beijo inesperado nela. E ele tinha que fornecer uma explicação para o fato.

- Não estou nem um pouco confusa. Você me... beijou! Na festa!

James hesitou por um instante. A memória do beijo tomou conta de sua cabeça, e ele não sabia o que responder por um instante. Pensou em diversas alternativas, mas nenhuma delas parecia boa o suficiente. Um momento de pânico tomou conta dele, e tudo parecia perdido. Respirou, buscando algo que pudesse falar. Os segundos se passavam, e nada. Mas por milagre ele logo se recuperou, e falou.

- Eu? Está doida?

Lily ficou ainda mais perturbada. James não se lembrava de nada? Mas isso parecia tão... improvável. Ela ficou abrindo e fechando a boca, sem saber o que dizer. Novamente confusa. Novamente sem saber o que pensar. James inspirou, e resolveu acabar com aquilo de uma vez só.

- Olha, Lily, eu não sei o que você imagina que aconteceu, mas eu bebi mais que poderia naquela noite. Não me lembro de nada. Poderia muito bem ter feito qualquer coisa absurda e ridícula, sem saber o que estava fazendo. Então se você vai continuar com essa piada...

Lily arregalou os olhos. Piada? Era isso que ele imaginava que ela estava fazendo?

- Como assim piada?

Mas James manteve a expressão, e falou.

- Sim, piada.

Lily ficou parada. Não sabia o que dizer. Os dois se encararam firmemente. James achou que não conseguiria sustentar o olhar, mas fez seu melhor esforço. Aparentemente deu certo, porque Lily foi a primeira a desviar o olhar. Mas ela voltou a encará-lo depois, só que o olhar dela representava muito mais dúvida que em qualquer momento.

Ela arriscou uma frase, mesmo sem saber direito o que dizer.

- James, eu...

Mas James a interrompeu.

- Você acabou de acordar, e está confusa. Melhor ir para seu quarto, e dormir. Boa noite.

Ele foi caminhando até a porta, e ficou ali, esperando que ela saísse. Lily hesitou por um instante, mas finalmente foi caminhando até a porta. Antes de sair, ela lançou um olhar confuso para James, mas ele se manteve firme. Por mais que o olhar confuso de Lily fosse totalmente adorável para ele, o rapaz precisava manter a postura, e fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Tinha que fingir que Lily não o abalava intensamente. Tinha que fingir que não a queria a cada momento em que estava vivo.

O rapaz fechou a porta. E inspirou o ar com força.

Tinha conseguido manter a situação estável, pelo menos por enquanto. Mas ele conhecia Lily o suficiente para saber que ela não costumava desistir tão fácil assim das coisas.

Era questão de tempo para a garota questioná-lo novamente, e ele sabia disso.

Ele precisava mantê-la afastada, e tentar convencê-la de que a idéia de que ele nutrisse algum tipo de sentimento por ela era simplesmente ridícula.

Mas James não tinha idéia de como faria isso. Até porque o sentimento que ele nutria por ela só fazia aumentar, mais e mais. A cada dia.

* * *

Lily não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. As palavras de James ecoavam repetidamente em sua cabeça, mas ela não conseguia ver como aquilo tudo pudesse ser verdade. Era estranho.

Sim, era ainda mais bizarro imaginar que James pudesse beijá-la de forma consciente, mas a memória dos lábios dele nos seus parecia tão viva, tão intensa. Ela estava com muita dificuldade de entender o que estava acontecendo. E maior dificuldade ainda em descobrir o que levou James a beijá-la no dia da festa.

O caminho até seu quarto pareceu tão longo quanto uma maratona. Mas Lily finalmente chegou na sua cama, e se largou lá, de forma desajeitada. Nem se preocupou em colocar pijamas. Deitou com a roupa que estava.

Estirada em sua cama, Lily sentia sua cabeça girando. Era como se ela tivesse bebido um litro de vodka. Tudo parecia bizarramente fora do lugar, movendo-se a alta velocidade. E ela estava no meio de tudo. Estática.

James tinha falado palavras coerentes. Elas pareciam coerentes, mas era como se não _soassem_ coerentes.

Algo parecia fora do lugar. E ela não conseguia entender o que era.

Lily tentou ser o mais lógica possível. Tudo que James dissera parecia correto. Então porque ela sentia que não era? Porque ela sentia que precisava de mais respostas?

Lily inspirou profundamente, e agarrou a almofada mais próxima.

Tomada por toda a frustração que sentia, ela apertou os lábios com força. Queria poder gritar, reclamar. Mas não conseguia. Estava presa àquela cama, como se estivesse engessada.

Vencida, resolveu desistir.

Fechou os olhos, e tentou desligar a cabeça.

Inútil, obviamente.

Ela então virou para o outro lado, tentando buscar algo otimista para pensar.

Mas nada vinha a sua cabeça.

Então tentou se lembrar de Kyle Wilshire, e seu sorriso simpático e acolhedor. Não conseguiu.

Porque a única imagem que se formava em sua cabeça era a de James Potter.

* * *

- Não!

Ellie levantou o tronco, e se viu sentada na própria cama. Seu rosto estava suado. Pensamentos desconexos bailavam em sua cabeça, e nenhum deles parecia fazer sentido. Imagens perdidas de um pesadelo que ela percebeu ter interrompido naquele instante.

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto, e tentou regularizar a respiração. Foi difícil, mas eventualmente ela começou a se acalmar. O coração não mais parecia bater em sua garganta. Então ela resolveu levantar.

Foi se arrastando até o banheiro, e entrou no chuveiro. Deixou a água fria bater em suas costas, enquanto seus pensamentos entravam em foco.

E esse foco respondia por apenas um nome.

Sirius.

A garota apertou os olhos por um instante. Tentou expulsar a imagem de Sirius de sua cabeça. E claramente falhou.

A cena se repetia a todo instante em sua mente. Sirius se aproximando para beijá-la. Seus lábios se tocando. E a pior parte: ela não fez nada para impedir.

Um nó se formou em sua garganta. Ela queria chorar. Chorar muito.

Mas não conseguia.

Pensou em Remus, e seu sorriso terno e acolhedor. O nó na garganta aumentou consideravelmente.

Pensou em Remus, e todas as vezes em que ele a ajudou. Isso só piorou a situação mais ainda.

Como se suas pernas perdessem a força, a garota se abaixou no chuveiro, e apoiou-se sobre os joelhos. A água caía forte em suas costas. E ela só queria ver sua culpa escorrer ralo abaixo.

* * *

Sirius não queria levantar de sua cama. Estava deitado, já acordado, há pelo menos duas horas. E ainda tinha custado a dormir na noite anterior.

A noite mais agridoce de sua vida.

Num momento ele estava no céu. Tinha os lábios macios de Ellie contra os seus. E a tinha por completo. Ela estava participando do beijo. Estava envolvendo seus braços em volta dele, estava se entregando. Mas no momento seguinte, ela fugiu, dizendo que não poderia continuar aquilo. Jogando-o de volta à Terra violentamente.

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, ele ainda podia sentir o perfume dela, se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse. Mas agora, depois de sua fuga, ele não sabia mais o que aconteceria. Não sabia se ela sequer iria falar com ele de novo.

E isso seria doloroso demais para suportar.

E, da mesma forma, seria doloroso estar ao lado dela sem tê-la só para ele. Sem poder beijar seus lábios. Ou tocar seus cabelos macios. E sentir o calor de sua pele.

Por isso ele não conseguia levantar da cama. Não sabia o que fazer.

O que mais queria era correr até a casa de Ellie, entrar em seu quarto, e declarar tudo que sentia por ela. Dizer tudo que guardou por anos, e implorar por uma chance. Mas ele temia que essa atitude impulsiva pudesse assustar a garota, e afastá-la ainda mais.

Fechou seus olhos por alguns instantes. Não podia ficar o resto do dia deitado ali, sem tomar uma atitude. Precisava decidir o que fazer.

E, após refletir um pouco, foi isso que ele fez.

Levantou-se da cama. Decidido a não deixar o destino brincar com sua vida. Ele iria tomar conta das rédeas de sua vida. Iria lutar pelo que queria.

* * *

Emmy levantou praticamente quando o sol raiou. Desceu direto para o porão de sua casa, onde ficava sua sala de dança. Alongou os músculos, se aqueceu, e começou o treino. Buscava a perfeição numa série de saltos, então os repetia à exaustão. Tomava distância, os executava, e voltava para a posição original. Repetindo a seqüência do início.

Ela buscava, no trabalho repetitivo, algo que pudesse tomar conta de seus pensamentos. Como precisava estar concentrada para executar os saltos, ela podia evitar os pensamentos que povoaram sua mente na noite anterior. E assim, podia tentar manter a sanidade.

Porque Emmy estava certa de que enlouqueceria a qualquer momento.

Não conseguia tirar Remus de sua cabeça. Desde o beijo entre eles, no dia anterior, a única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar foi nele. E na enorme besteira que ela fez.

Era estranho e ridiculamente irônico como as coisas se repetiam em sua vida.

Logo agora, que ela buscava esquecer o passado, e seguir em frente com sua vida.

Mas, obviamente, o destino riu de sua patética tentativa, e novamente interferiu em sua vida. Só que desta vez, estava sendo muito diferente. Desta vez, ela sentia algo que nunca tinha sentido antes.

Algo que estava sendo muito difícil ignorar.

* * *

Remus observava o jardim. Sua mãe estava cuidando das rosas que cresciam perto da janela da cozinha, então ele percebia a movimentação dela, volta e meia aparecendo pelo vidro, ou então se escondendo abaixo da linha de visão.

O sol brilhava contra o vidro. Mas o pensamento do rapaz estava longe. Ele se lembrava do dia anterior. Lembrava do beijo de Emmeline.

Era impossível não pensar.

Era como se a garota o tivesse enfeitiçado.

A todo o momento ele precisava buscar a volta ao mundo real, porque senão ficaria perdido no mundo dos devaneios, e jamais sairia de lá.

O cheiro dos cabelos dela. A maciez de sua pele. O gosto de sua boca. Tudo era tão novo, tudo tão incrivelmente fantástico. Ele mal conseguia desviar sua atenção naquele momento.

Mas, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, existia ali algo de tão familiar, que Remus não sabia explicar. Não que ele estivesse lembrando-se de seus beijos com Ellie. Era muito diferente.

A sensação de familiaridade era outra. Era um sentimento de pertencimento, mas não de semelhança com algo de seu passado. Emmy era diferente de todas as garotas que Remus já tinha beijado na vida. E ele não sabia como explicar isso. Apenas sentia.

A lembrança de Ellie se esmaecia a cada instante. E a imagem de Emmy se fortalecia.

O rapaz me moveu, incomodado. Mais uma vez reafirmou para si mesmo que tomara a decisão correta, e que o certo era terminar com Ellie. Mas um tanto de culpa o invadiu. Queria saber se a garota estava bem.

Remus inspirou profundamente. Decidido a ter certeza do que fazia, ele levantou da cadeira. E, mesmo que tivesse vontade de procurar Emmy naquele instante, precisava fazer o que achava certo. Precisava ter certeza que Ellie ficaria bem.

E foi isso que ele fez.

* * *

James olhava o teto. Ficou naquela posição por bastante tempo. Apenas raciocinando. Pensando se teria coragem de sair de seu quarto.

A noite anterior tinha sido um retumbante desastre.

Ele precisava, de forma urgente, tirar da cabeça de Lily todas as idéias que ela tinha a seu respeito. Precisava que a garota acreditasse que ele não sabia o que fazia quando a beijou.

Mas, sem muitas idéias do que fazer, ele se manteve no quarto.

Por horas a fio.

Ele podia ouvir a movimentação da casa. Os irmãos deviam ter acordado. E ele permanecia ali trancado. E isso poderia não soar muito bem.

Decidido a fazer Lily esquecer tudo aquilo, James decidiu se armar de sua arma mais tradicional. Seu humor sarcástico.

Ele poderia ser sua única saída. Afinal, suas piadas já haviam salvado sua pele em outras situações no passado. Certo que nenhuma tinha sido tão grave, mas Lily nunca percebeu que, mascarado por seu humor sarcástico, ele pode, por diversas vezes, ter contato com ela que não conseguiria normalmente. E também podia disfarçar qualquer olhar mais demorado. Ou então podia disfarçar seu ciúme com comentários bobos sobre pretendentes da irmã.

E assim ele decidiu. Seu sarcasmo iria salvar sua pele novamente.

Depois de um banho, James decidiu sair de seu quarto. Preparou sua melhor pose. Seu sorriso mais displicente. E desceu as escadas.

Na sala de jantar, ele encontrou Lily e Sirius, que tinham acabado de terminar o café da manhã. Manteve a expressão, e sentou numa cadeira vazia.

Lily ficou completamente vermelha ao dar de cara com ele. Foi muito difícil não mudar de expressão ao ver o rosto da ruiva.

Sirius, alheio ao que acontecia entre os dois, apenas olhou para James, e falou.

- Demorou a acordar, Jay.

James apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Seu rosto queimava por forçar uma expressão descontraída, mas ele se manteve firme. Lily estava de cabeça baixa. Olhava para um pedaço de pão como se ele fosse muito interessante.

James lembrou a forma como agia com Lily, antes de tudo acontecer. E fez o que faria, numa situação daquelas.

Ele apenas riu, e pegou o exato pedaço de pão que Lily observava, enquanto respondia a Sirius.

- Pois é. Tinha que descansar bastante.

Lily levantou a cabeça imediatamente. James não soube se era por ele ter pegado o pão, ou se era pela frase que ele disse. Mas ele manteve a calma, e a expressão risonha.

- Por quê? – Sirius perguntou, mesmo que não parecesse realmente muito interessado na resposta.

Mas James não respondeu o irmão. Ele olhou diretamente para Lily, e falou.

- Não queria esse pedaço de pão, queria, _pimentinha_? – ele carregou a última palavra de sarcasmo e tom de implicância.

Lily imediatamente franziu a testa. Ela não compreendia porque James estava falando daquela forma. Pelo menos não após a conversa dos dois, na noite anterior.

James percebeu o estranhamento de Lily, e deu sua cartada final.

- Porque senão você vai ter que pegar! – ele falou, ligeiramente zombeteiro.

Os lábios de Lily se entreabriram. James estava voltando a agir como sempre agira? Aquilo era tão surreal. Ou então... ela tinha entendido tudo errado. James nunca tivera a intenção de beijá-la. Aquela forma de agir parecia sinalizar que ele não sentia nada demais em relação do acontecido na festa. Que ele sequer lembrava mesmo. E que cometera um erro bobo.

Um erro que jamais aconteceria novamente.

Lily se sentiu uma idiota. Ela olhou rapidamente para o lado. Sirius nem ligava para a conversa entre os irmãos. Parecia estar preocupado com coisas mais importantes.

A única pessoa que estava dando atenção ao assunto da festa era ela mesma. Até James tinha dito que tudo não passara de uma enorme bebedeira, que ele sequer lembrava.

Lily começou a se encher de raiva. Raiva de si mesma, por ter sido tão boba. Por achar que existia algo a mais entre ela e James. Raiva por ter sido tão iludida.

E essa raiva acabou sendo focada em uma pessoa. James.

- Você é mesmo um grosso, James. – ela respondeu, ácida.

Mas James apenas pegou um pedaço do pão, mordeu, e sorrindo, falou.

- Grosso, eu? Nossa, você já acordou nervosinha hoje, não é?

Lily apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, e James levantou da mesa, bebendo rapidamente um pouco de suco de laranja. E, com sua atuação irrepreensível, prosseguiu.

- Por mais que eu adore trocar insultos com você, pimentinha, eu preciso ir. O pessoal da banda vai se reunir, e eu preciso ir. Falou!

Sirius apenas acenou com a cabeça. E Lily ficou olhando, de olhos arregalados, James se afastando.

É, aquele era James Potter. De volta a sua antiga forma.

* * *

Ellie estava deitada em sua cama. Após sair do banho demorado, a garota apenas se vestiu, e resolveu ficar no quarto. Pegou o livro que estava lendo, e que tinha sido abandonado temporariamente. E decidida a se distrair, recomeçou a leitura.

Estava virando uma das páginas, finalmente distraída de seus pensamentos, quando ouviu alguém batendo em sua porta. Uma onda de nervosismo percorreu seu corpo. Sabia que, provavelmente, era sua avó chamando-a para o café da manhã. Mas em algum lugar escondido de sua cabeça ela imaginou que pudesse ser Sirius.

Após respirar profundamente, ela falou.

- Quem é?

Uma voz masculina respondeu. Só não era a voz que ela imaginava.

-É o Remus. Posso entrar?

Momento de pânico completo. Ellie imaginou mil coisas, e todas envolviam Remus descobrindo sobre seu beijo em Sirius. Tentando recuperar a calma, ela o convidou para entrar.

Remus abriu a porta. Ellie tentava desesperadamente não demonstrar todo o medo que sentia. Mas o rapaz não notou nada, e apenas caminhou até o meio do quarto, um tanto sem jeito.

Os dois se olharam, sem falar palavra alguma. E ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes.

A situação era estranhíssima. Ellie sentia sua boca seca. Remus respirava forçadamente devagar, para manter a tranqüilidade. Ele achou que seria mais fácil. Mas não era.

Tentando ignorar o clima estranho que reinava no quarto, Remus deu alguns passos, e se aproximou da cama, e olhou para a garota, sentada e com os olhos um tanto arregalados.

- Posso sentar?

Ellie não confiou em sua voz, então apenas fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse. Remus lentamente se sentou ao lado de Ellie, virou seu rosto na direção da ex-namorada.

Os olhares se cruzaram.

E os olhos se fixaram um instante, um no outro.

Ellie entreabriu os lábios. Remus estava ali. O mesmo Remus que tinha sido seu companheiro por mais de um ano. O mesmo que sempre esteve ao seu lado. O mesmo Remus que ela beijara tantas vezes.

Mas agora ela só conseguia pensar que aquele era o Remus que ela tinha traído. Beijando seu melhor amigo num beco escuro, na noite anterior.

Assolada pela culpa, ela não conseguia dizer uma só palavra. Então manteve o silêncio.

Remus também sentia culpa. Mas não a mesma que a garota sentia.

Ele se sentia culpado por achar que Ellie não estava feliz. Ele estava seguro da decisão que tomou. Mas, ao ver o olhar levemente transtornado da ex-namorada, hesitou, e se questionou se ela tinha se recuperado ou não do término do relacionamento.

Nenhum dos dois tinha idéia do que o outro sentia.

Ellie se sentia péssima. Uma traidora. E ainda sentia uma dúvida cruel, algo que corroia sua alma. E o fato de não conseguir parar de pensar em Sirius por um instante sequer, desde que ele a beijara na noite anterior só a deixava cada vez mais desesperada.

Remus queria que Ellie ficasse bem. Ele queria que ela estivesse bem. Assim ele poderia se sentir mais tranqüilo, e menos culpado por ter rompido o namoro entre os dois. Obviamente ele só desejava o bem da garota. Mas parte de seu sentimento era impulsionado pela necessidade de confirmação que aquela era a decisão certa a se tomar. E que, sendo assim, ele poderia se sentir um tanto menos culpado por estar desejando Emmeline da forma tão ardente como agora desejava.

O sentimento de culpa, mesmo que de maneiras diferentes, dominava o ambiente. E os corações das duas pessoas que se encaravam, mudas.

Remus, que era menos dominado por esse sentimento, conseguiu iniciar a conversa.

- Ellie... como você está?

Ellie não podia ser sincera. Estava mergulhada num mar de ódio por si mesma, ódio do que tinha feito. E, principalmente, desespero por não conseguir deixar de lado o que tinha acontecido. E por estar com o rosto de Sirius estampado em sua mente. E da impossibilidade total de apagá-lo dali.

Tentando controlar esses sentimentos tão vibrantes e contraditórios, ela inspirou, e respondeu.

- Estou... bem.

Remus observou atentamente o rosto dela.

- Tem certeza?

Um gigantesco nó se formou na garganta de Ellie. Ela queria contar. Queria esclarecer tudo. Mas não tinha forças.

- Tenho. – sua voz era mais fraca que o normal.

Remus hesitou por um instante, mas se aproximou um pouco mais dela. E falou.

- Olha, é que... bem, eu quero que saiba que eu estou aqui. Para o que você precisar. Tem certeza que não quer falar?

Ellie não conseguiu resistir, e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Remus. Ela controlava sua respiração, e tentava controlar os nervos. E obviamente estava perdendo a batalha.

- Ah, Remus... – foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

Remus imediatamente levou uma das mãos à cabeça da garota, e a envolveu com o outro braço. Ficou alguns instantes fazendo um carinho delicado nos cabelos de Ellie, até que finalmente falou.

- Ellie... eu sinto muito... eu não queria deixar você assim...

Assim que assimilou as palavras de Remus, Ellie ergueu a cabeça. E falou, num tom de voz bem mais seguro.

- Você? Oh, Remus... Você não tem culpa de nada!

Remus franziu a testa por um segundo, e então falou.

- Não está triste por que terminamos? Eu achei que era isso...

Ellie inspirou por um instante, e respondeu.

- Não é isso.

Um momento de alívio foi sentido pelo rapaz, mas ele logo foi seguido pela preocupação.

- O que está te deixando assim, então?

Ellie desviou o olhar. Sabia que não teria forças para contar tudo para Remus. Até porque ela não conseguiria entender o que acontecia. E nem o que sentia, naquele momento.

- Eu... não sei.

- Alguém te chateou? Brigou com sua avó, ou seu avô? – Remus perguntou, sem saber o que poderia ter deixado a garota chateada.

Ellie negou com a cabeça. A única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi.

- Eu... não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Não sei o que sentir...

Remus franziu a testa. Não entendia o que ela queria dizer. Ellie nunca fora uma pessoa fácil de se entender, mas agora ela parecia tão distante que era como se eles fossem quase estranhos.

- Conversa comigo. Estou aqui pra te ajudar.

Toda a gentileza e boa vontade de Remus só faziam com que Ellie se sentisse pior consigo mesma. Ele estava tentando consolá-la por algo que ela tinha feito. Algo que ela julgava extremamente errado, e que só iria magoar Remus.

Isso ela não podia permitir. Ela precisava ser forte, e precisava poupar Remus de qualquer sofrimento. Então ela levantou a cabeça, e olhou para o ex-namorado.

- Eu só preciso pensar, Remy. Preciso dar um jeito na minha vida. E, como você mesmo falou, eu preciso aprender a fazer isso sozinha. – dizer aquelas palavras era extremamente doloroso, mas Ellie tinha certeza que era melhor poupar Remus dos seus erros. Ele não tinha culpa de nada. Os únicos errados ali eram ela mesma e Sirius.

Pensar em Sirius fez com que um lampejo dos olhos azuis do rapaz percorresse sua mente. Assim como a memória dos lábios dele tocando lentamente os dela.

Ellie inspirou fundo. Estava começando a ficar extremamente doloroso reviver aqueles momentos.

Mas Remus olhou atentamente o rosto da garota. E, sem ter idéia do que se passava internamente com ela, aceitou a frase dela.

- Certo. Mas tem certeza?

Ellie sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente. E ele ainda falou.

- Tudo bem. Mas quero que saiba que, se precisar, eu estou aqui.

Ellie forçou um sorriso. Estranhamente, o sorriso foi o suficiente para convencer Remus. E isso a fez lembrar-se de Sirius, e como ele conseguia identificar em apenas um segundo se havia algo de errado com ela.

Novamente pensando em Sirius Black. Ellie se sentia perdida.

Mas Remus não percebia a batalha interna travada em pensamento, e sorriu de volta para a garota.

- Espero que fique tudo bem.

Ellie inspirou fundo, e, olhando para sua varanda, ela falou.

- Eu também.

* * *

Lily estava espumando de raiva.

Raiva de James, e sua atitude infantil. Raiva das grosserias, brincadeiras idiotas e comentários que ele fazia. Raiva da habilidade que ele tinha de, com duas ou três palavras, conseguir tirá-la do sério.

Mas, principalmente, Lily estava com raiva de si mesma. De como ela se enganou completamente, e imaginou coisas que não existiam.

James nunca quisera beijá-la. Ele teria beijado qualquer garota que estivesse no quarto com ele, no dia da festa. Ele provavelmente teria beijado um poste se ele estivesse ao lado dele, na cama.

James continuava sendo um idiota. Um galinha que agarrava qualquer garota bonita que aparecesse na frente dele.

Ela estava se sentindo completamente idiota. E Lily Evans tinha ódio mortal de se sentir idiota.

Expirando violentamente, ela depositou seu copo na pia da cozinha. Sirius já tinha levantado da mesa, e saído pela porta da frente, dizendo que ficaria na garagem mexendo em sua moto. Então Lily estava livre para fazer a cara feia que quisesse, sem ninguém para flagrá-la.

A garota subiu as escadas de casa, e foi até seu quarto. Completamente frustrada, e com a testa muito franzida, ela se largou na cama.

Estava sentindo muita raiva. Muita raiva mesmo.

Ela se entregou ao devaneio, imaginando suas mãos em volta do pescoço de James. Isso a fez sentir uma espécie de satisfação sádica. Ela deu uma pequena gargalhada curta, e o som de sua risada a fez tomar consciência de algo que não tinha notado ainda.

Por que ela estava tão chateada?

Lily novamente franziu a testa, mas desta vez não foi de raiva.

Ela estava em dúvida.

Por que James, e suas atitudes sempre a deixavam à beira de um ataque de nervos?

Por que era sempre ele a pessoa que mais a irritava no mundo?

Por que ela se importava com cada mínimo detalhe do que ele falava, ou fazia?

E, por que diabos ela ficava tão brava com uma besteira sem importância que ele tinha falado?

Afinal, não tinha a menor importância.

Seria muito mais lógico que ela se preocupasse com Sirius, já que ele sim era problemático. Não James.

James, no máximo, arrumava encrenca na escola, ou aparecia em casa após ter bebido um pouquinho além da conta.

Sirius é quem realmente tinha problemas. Ele era depressivo, e no início das férias Lily o flagrou fumando maconha sozinho.

O natural fosse que Lily se importasse e ficasse nervosa e preocupada com o que Sirius fazia. E não James.

Mas isso não acontecia na prática. Logicamente Lily se preocupava com Sirius. Mas as coisas saíam de proporção toda vez que James estava envolvido.

Qualquer coisa que James fizesse, por mais boba que parecesse, acabava afetando Lily de uma forma que ela não conseguia entender. Era como se ele a afetasse de forma diferente que todas as outras pessoas que a cercavam.

Lily inspirou profundamente. Aquela sequência de pensamentos estava se tornando muito incômoda para ela. Estava mexendo com pensamentos e sentimentos que ela não tinha a menor vontade de lidar.

Ela se virou na cama, deitando de lado. Alcançou um travesseiro, e o abraçou.

Fechou os olhos lentamente.

A imagem que se formou imediatamente em sua mente foi o rosto de James, se aproximando lentamente.

O rosto dele quando ele a beijou.

Lily rapidamente abriu os olhos.

Não queria continuar o pensamento. De forma alguma.

Mas o rosto de James não sumiu de sua cabeça.

* * *

A porta de casa branca tinha acabado de se fechar às suas costas, mas o pensamento de Remus o levava para longe. Ele estava caminhando tranquilamente pelo gramado verde em frente à casa de Ellie, e pensava em sua infância, e nas várias tardes de verão em que passou correndo e brincando naquele gramado, junto com os amigos. Tempos passados, que não mais voltariam. Tempos muito mais tranqüilos e divertidos, certamente. Em que não existiam nenhum tipo de problema. Em que todos eram felizes.

Remus inspirou profundamente. Naquele tempo, ele e Ellie eram apenas grandes amigos. E, por um instante, ele pensou se não seria melhor se eles tivessem se mantido apenas na amizade.

O rapaz foi retirado da lembrança pelo alto som de motor de moto que veio da casa em frente. Estreitou os olhos, e viu Sirius, na porta da garagem, mexendo em sua moto.

Remus parou de andar por um instante.

Sirius era seu melhor amigo. Eles sempre estavam juntos, e costumavam se divertir aprontando em Hogwarts com James, e às vezes, também com Ellie.

Por diversas vezes, era para Sirius que ele contava algum problema mais sério, ou desabafava sobre as constantes pressões que seu pai lhe impunha. E Sirius sempre tinha uma palavra amiga ou então falava alguma besteira, para melhorar seu humor.

Mas, assim como suas lembranças de infância, essas cenas pertenciam ao passado. Porque há mais ou menos um ano, Sirius se fechou numa espécie de concha, e se isolou do mundo. E isso incluía Remus.

E foi assim que ele perdeu seu melhor amigo. Por coincidência, ele tinha começado a namorar Ellie pouco antes, e a garota passou a ser sua companhia constante, substituindo o melhor amigo.

Remus ficou olhando Sirius trabalhando de longe. E sentiu culpa.

Ele havia aceitado o afastamento do amigo. Estava tão envolvido com o namoro com Ellie, que acabou deixando Sirius se afastar. E, depois do enorme festival de grosserias que Sirius dirigia à Ellie, em diversas ocasiões, Remus acabou até achando bom o afastamento.

Mas agora as coisas estavam diferentes. Tanto ele quanto os amigos estavam mais maduros, e esses comportamentos infantis haviam diminuído consideravelmente. E ele percebeu que Sirius devia estar passando por uma fase ruim, e ele não esteve presente para ajudar o amigo.

Com todos esses pensamentos correndo em sua cabeça, Remus recomeçou a caminhada. Mas em vez de ir em direção à própria casa, resolveu desviar o caminho. E foi até a garagem dos Potter.

Sirius estava distraído, com uma peça de motor nas mãos sujas de graxa. Nem notou a aproximação de Remus.

- Oi. – Remus falou, num tom simples.

Sirius virou o rosto muito rapidamente. Parecia um tanto surpreso com a presença de Remus ali.

- Ei. – foi sua resposta. Não sabia o que esperar daquela conversa.

Remus por um instante não sabia o que falar. Mas tentou deixar as lembranças de lado, e começar uma conversa normal.

- Algum problema com a moto? – ele perguntou.

Sirius sentiu um tanto de nervosismo. Remus tinha se afastado dele fazia tempo. E, exatamente no dia seguinte após ele beijar a ex-namorada do melhor amigo, ele aparecia do nada querendo bater papo? Ou Remus estava sabendo de algo, ou o destino gostava mesmo de pregar peças nele.

- Não. Só estou dando uma limpeza no motor. – Sirius respondeu, tentando dar um ar normal à conversa.

- Ah... tá. – Remus falou. Não tinha realmente um assunto para conversar.

Os dois ficaram um instante em silêncio, até que Sirius novamente voltou-se para sua moto, mas falou, mesmo de lado para Remus.

- Senta aí. – ele indicou rapidamente um banco de madeira que estava do lado da moto.

Remus ficou um tanto aliviado. A conversa realmente parecia que seguiria normalmente.

Sirius limpava a peça com uma estopa cheia de óleo mineral, e sentou no jornal que tinha estendido na entrada da garagem, para não sujar o chão. Remus desviou seu olhar por um instante para a casa de Ellie. A garota ainda ocupava sua mente. E, sem pensar, ele falou.

- Estou preocupado com a Ellie.

Sirius parou de respirar por um instante. Então recuperou o fôlego, e arriscou, numa voz que ele achou convincente.

- Como assim?

Remus voltou a encarar o amigo, e respondeu.

- Sei lá. Ela parece estar com algum problema. Mas não quer me falar o que é.

Sirius não conseguiu evitar a ansiedade, e rebateu de imediato.

- Problema? O que?

A reação tão imediata de Sirius fez Remus franzir ligeiramente a testa. Ele tinha se esquecido da conversa que teve com Ellie, na qual eles acabaram rompendo o namoro. A garota tinha ido numa viagem repentina com Sirius, para Birmingham, sem avisar ninguém.

E isso nunca ficou realmente esclarecido durante a conversa com a garota. Então Remus não conteve a curiosidade, e falou.

- Não sei. E você, não tem idéia do que possa ser?

Sirius gelou de cima a baixo. Se antes ele imaginava que Remus tivesse descoberto algo sobre seu envolvimento com Ellie, agora essa suspeita havia escalonado absurdamente. Sem saber o que falar, ele apenas falou sem pensar.

- Eu?

Remus manteve o olhar no amigo, mas seu tom de voz não era hostil. Era na verdade questionador.

- É. Afinal, vocês viajaram para Birmingham...

Sirius não sabia se ficava aliviado ou não. Mas acabou tendo uma inspiração, e falando num tom que não refletia seu nervosismo.

- Ah, eu precisava resolver umas pendências da herança. – ele falou, num tom de pouco caso bastante convincente – Achei que ela podia ajudar, já que já passou por isso. Pelo menos parcialmente.

Remus desviou o olhar por um instante. Fazia sentido. Ellie ainda não tinha controle sobre sua herança, mas o advogado de seus pais sempre apresentava relatórios sobre os investimentos que estavam sendo feitos com sua fortuna. Ela certamente sabia bem mais que qualquer um ali sobre os trâmites comuns neste tipo de situação.

Isso fez Remus se lembrar de seu pai, e o absurdo que ele propunha, de reatar o namoro com Ellie por conta da fortuna e dos contatos da garota. E o fez rir brevemente, achando absurda a idéia de que havia algo a mais na viagem de Sirius e Ellie. Ele precisava de ajuda, e Ellie sempre fora prestativa. Ela obviamente nunca se oporia à idéia de ajudar Sirius numa situação delicada.

O breve sorriso de Remus deixou Sirius mais calmo. Mesmo tentando evitar olhar para o amigo, usando a desculpa de estar limpando peças de motor, o sorriso foi captado por Sirius. E o tom de voz de Remus foi bem mais amistoso que antes.

- Bem, acho que alguma coisa aconteceu depois que vocês voltaram. Na verdade, acho que foi depois que eu e ela terminamos, sabe?

Sirius franziu a testa, mas tentou não aparentar nenhuma ansiedade. Ele sabia exatamente do que se tratava. Só precisava de uma confirmação para ter certeza.

Ele continuou limpando a peça, e não olhou para Remus quando perguntou.

- Você falou com ela recentemente?

- Eu estava na casa dela agora. Acabei de sair de lá.

Novamente a respiração de Sirius sumiu. Isso confirmava tudo. Ela estava reagindo ao beijo da noite anterior.

- Ah... – Sirius tentou usar seu melhor tom de pouco caso.

Remus ficou olhando para Sirius, mas o amigo não demonstrou reação alguma ao que ele falou. Provavelmente a viagem não havia alterado muito o relacionamento entre os dois. E isso o convenceu que de nada adiantava tentar conversar com Sirius sobre Ellie. Ele não demonstrava muito interesse na garota mesmo. Talvez Lily fosse a pessoa mais indicada para o assunto.

- Bem... – Remus continuou – Talvez ela só precise de um tempo para pensar.

- Pode ser. – Sirius respondeu, mantendo o tom neutro.

Remus sentiu um pouco de alívio. As coisas pareciam estar melhores com Sirius. Ele estava aparentando muito mais ânimo que costumava apresentar, nos últimos tempos. Estava fazendo algo que adorava, que era mexer em sua moto. E conversava praticamente normalmente.

Era bom ver o amigo reagindo. E isso fez Remus falar, enquanto se levantava do banco.

- Bem, não vou ficar te atrapalhando, e tenho muito para ensaiar. Mas foi bom conversar, Sirius. Fico feliz que você esteja... bem.

Sirius levantou o olhar, e olhou para o rosto do amigo. Um sentimento muito ruim tomou conta dele. Uma culpa que o corroia, algo nocivo e incômodo. Remus o olhava sorridente, e a única coisa que Sirius queria era correr de encontro à ex-namorada que tanto preocupava Remus.

Mas Sirius utilizou a máscara que há tantos anos usava, que fora criada para esconder a paixão avassaladora que ele nutria por Ellie. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, e respondeu.

- Bom conversar com você também, Remus.

Remus virou em direção à própria casa. Sirius pode ver que ele tinha um sorriso suave nos lábios. Isso o fez se sentir ainda pior.

Porque, por mais que ele quisesse apenas coisas boas ao melhor amigo, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar desesperadamente em Ellie. O tempo inteiro. Ficava revivendo o beijo da noite anterior em sua mente. O toque das mãos dela. O gosto da boca dela.

E, quando isso acontecia, ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. E também não conseguia pensar se todo seu desejo pela garota acabaria magoando alguém. Quem quer que fosse.

* * *

Sirius tentou se concentrar em sua moto. Limpava peças, montava-as novamente. Mas em poucos minutos, ele não conseguia ter concentração suficiente para o trabalho. Ellie dominava seu pensamento.

Vencido pela necessidade de saber o que acontecia, ele recolheu suas ferramentas, e levou sua moto novamente para a garagem. Em questão de minutos estava dentro de casa novamente.

Subiu as escadas correndo, e foi até seu quarto. Entrou no chuveiro após se despir, e tomou um banho rápido, apenas para retirar a graxa da moto. Vestiu a primeira roupa que viu, e passou rapidamente a tolha nos cabelos, sem se preocupar em penteá-los.

Quando saiu de seu quarto, viu que nem precisava se justificar para ninguém. James ainda não voltara da rua, e Lily estava trancada no quarto. Então seu caminho estava livre.

Como uma flecha, Sirius saiu porta afora. Em direção à casa em frente à sua.

Ele ia percorrer o jardim da frente da casa da garota correndo, não fosse um pequeno detalhe que chamou sua atenção. Ele percebeu que alguém ouvia música por perto. Como ele tinha certeza que nenhum dos vizinhos de Ellie estaria ouvindo Pink Floyd, ele sabia que só poderia ser a garota. Olhou brevemente em volta, e viu um par de sapatilhas ao pé da grande árvore do jardim. Olhou para cima, e viu a casa da árvore, que eles costumavam usar durante a infância. Teve certeza que ela estava lá. Rapidamente ele subiu pela escada, e olhou para dentro.

Sirius encontrou Ellie sentada no chão da casa da árvore. Ela tinha estendido uma toalha bem larga no chão de madeira, e estava sentada nela. Ao lado da garota um rádio portátil tocava música. Ela segurava os joelhos com uma das mãos. A outra tinha um objeto, que ele não conseguiu ver imediatamente. Ele se aproximou lentamente. Então viu que ela ergueu o objeto que tinha nas mãos, e o levou à boca. E ele viu o que era. Uma garrafa transparente de vodka.

_So,  
So you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain_

Sirius levou um baque no peito. Ellie não era o tipo de garota que bebia sozinha. Ela estava fazendo aquilo porque estava sofrendo. E ele percebeu isso antes mesmo de ver uma lágrima reluzindo em seu rosto.

- Ellie... – ele falou, baixo, para não assustá-la.

Ellie virou repentinamente. Seus olhos estavam dançando num mar de lágrimas. E, assim que ela o avistou, duas delas correram pelo seu rosto.

Mesmo assim, ele não pode deixar de notar que algo em seu olhar se iluminou rapidamente ao vê-lo. Só que a angústia que ela sentiu depois foi tão visível, como se ela estivesse se repreendendo por ter pensado em algo que parecia bom inicialmente, mas que depois só lhe trouxe dor.

Sirius sabia exatamente o que era. Ela estava mergulhada num poço de culpa.

E essa culpa que ela sentia fora causada por ele.

_Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
__Do you think you can tell?_

A dor de vê-la sofrer só não era maior do que a dor que ele sentia por saber que ele tinha causado aquilo tudo.

Mesmo se sentindo despedaçado, Sirius se aproximou dela. Queria fazer alguma coisa para que ela se sentisse melhor. Ele precisava disso. Mas do que o ar que respirava naquele momento.

Ellie desviou o olhar dele, e baixou um pouco a cabeça. Ela só queria esquecer aquilo tudo. Fingir que nada tivesse acontecido. Porque, naquele momento, ela não conseguia evitar todo o turbilhão de emoções que ela sentia todas as vezes que via Sirius em sua frente. Era como se ela estivesse no meio de um furacão. E ele fosse ao mesmo tempo o que a puxava do chão, e o que a mantinha presa a terra.

- Não fica assim. – Sirius falou. E a voz dele demonstrava toda a dor que ele sentia ao vê-la daquela forma.

_Did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?_

Ellie respirou profundamente. Sem agüentar, ela levou a garrafa novamente à boca, e tomou um gole largo. Queria se sentir dormente. Talvez assim ela não se sentisse a traidora que ela tinha certeza que era.

Sem pedir autorização, Sirius se sentou ao lado dela. Como se ele fosse uma fornalha, Ellie sentiu um calor absurdo percorrendo seu corpo. Uma dor aguda tomou conta de seu peito. Ela doloroso fisicamente estar ao lado dele, e não se jogar em seus braços.

Ellie respirou profundamente. Precisava se acalmar. Mas sua mente já rodava um pouco, por conta da bebida, e ela não conteve seus lábios quando eles se moveram sozinhos.

- Eu não posso viver assim, Sirius. Eu estou me sentindo... – ela não achava uma palavra adequada para expressar o que sentia.

Sirius novamente sentiu seu coração doendo. Ela estava sofrendo. Isso não podia acontecer. Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ela continuou falando.

- Por que as coisas não podem voltar a ser como eram, quando éramos crianças? Tudo era tão fácil. Tudo era tão simples.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça. E pensou que, na verdade, era fácil para ela. E ele, que sempre a amara? Mesmo quando ainda não tinha se dado conta disso. Quando eles eram crianças, e ele implicava com ela sem parar. Ele queria a atenção dela a todo custo. E, às vezes, era preciso deixá-la com raiva para obter isso.

Todo seu mundo sempre girou em volta dela. Só que ele demorou muito a se dar conta disso. Agora, que ele podia confessar para ela tudo que sentia, que ele tinha provado o gosto de seus lábios, ele percebeu que não mais poderia viver sem aquilo. Agora era tarde demais. Ele tinha sido condenado a uma vida que só seria completa se ela estivesse ao lado dele. Só que, com isso, ele tinha condenado ela junto. Porque ela estava se martirizando pelo que tinha feito. E pelas conseqüências desse ato.

Porque, se Remus soubesse o que tinha acontecido, por mais que eles tivessem terminado o namoro, ele iria ficar magoado. E, provavelmente não perdoaria nem Sirius, nem Ellie.

Os dois agora se encontravam numa situação sem saída.

_Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?_

Ele viu Ellie bebendo novamente. Por um instante pensou em pedir para ela um gole da vodka, mas pensou que isso de nada iria adiantar. Ele já tinha tentado essa saída. Ele passou mais de um ano tentando usar a bebida como fuga. Tentou até mesmo drogas. Mulheres aleatórias. Mas nada adiantou.

Nada tirou Ellie de sua cabeça. Nada. Era impossível.

Era como se ela fosse o centro de tudo. Como se a vida dele dependesse da dela. Como se ele só pudesse viver, agora que tinha provado um momento ao lado dela, se fosse com ela.

- Nada disso está certo. Nada está no lugar que deveria. – ela continuou.

Sirius olhou para Ellie. Ela bebeu novamente, e uma nova lágrima correu em seu rosto. Inconscientemente, ele levou a mão até o rosto dela, e secou a lágrima. E falou.

- Para mim você está no mesmo lugar. No centro de tudo.

Ellie imediatamente olhou para Sirius. Eles se olharam nos olhos por alguns segundos. Então Ellie percebeu algo que não tinha notado antes. Algo que parecia nebuloso inicialmente, mas que agora estava ficando claro como vidro.

Ela se viu refletida nos olhos azuis de Sirius. E isso a fez perceber que ela estava enganando a si mesma.

Ela não ia conseguir. Não ia resistir. Até porque era impossível, e ela era fraca. Ela não tinha forças para resistir a ele. Era como se um ímã gigante estivesse puxando seu corpo para cima do de Sirius.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Ela viu Sirius se aproximando lentamente. E desta vez ela não se afastou. Permaneceu parada, como se esperasse o que estava prestes a acontecer. Os lábios dos dois se tocaram suavemente no primeiro instante, mas imediatamente Ellie não refreou suas emoções, e se deixou levar.

O beijo não veio suave como Sirius esperava. Ele era urgente. Era desesperado. Era algo que parecia vital para a existência dela. Era como se... se ela também sentisse aquela necessidade que ele sentia.

Para Ellie, no momento em que ela tocou os lábios de Sirius com os dela, ocorreu uma explosão interna em seu corpo. Era fogo. Queimava, consumia tudo. Ardia como se nunca fosse se extinguir.

A sensação era absurda. Era inebriante. Era algo que a faria perder a consciência, ela estava certa disso. Porque era impossível que aquilo durasse mais de um segundo e ela permanecesse consciente.

Mas ela continuou. E o fogo também. Não só continuou, como ele também aumentou. Exponencialmente.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl  
Year after year_

Ellie sentiu as mãos de Sirius a envolvendo suavemente. E então o fogo incandescente tomou conta de tudo novamente, e ela simplesmente levantou de onde estava sentada, e foi direto para cima dele. Não saberia dizer como isso aconteceu conscientemente, mas quando ela notou, estava deitada por cima de Sirius. Ela tinha feito o rapaz deitar com as costas na toalha, e ela colocou seus joelhos cada um de um lado dele. E agora segurava o rosto dele entre as mãos, beijando-o vorazmente.

Foi neste instante que ela percebeu o que era o fogo que a consumia.

Era desejo. Absurdamente grande. Algo que ela não sabia ser possível de existir. Algo que ela jamais sonhara sentir.

Sua cabeça não estava mais no controle. Só seu corpo. E ele ansiava pelo corpo de Sirius como se ela estivesse perdida num deserto há dias, e ele fosse a fonte de água mais fresca e cristalina do mundo.

Ela sentiu as mãos de Sirius descendo lentamente pelas suas costas, e indo parar em sua cintura. Quando ele fez uma leve pressão, puxando-a suavemente contra o corpo dele, Ellie achou que fosse morrer. O fogo ardeu loucamente, e ela teve um ímpeto quase selvagem de rasgar toda a roupa que ele vestia.

Mas ela se conteve debilmente, conseguindo não rasgar a blusa do rapaz. Mas ela a puxou para cima de forma ligeiramente agressiva.

Seus dedos encontraram a pele do peito de Sirius, e o simples toque daquela superfície quente a fez ter um novo aumento na intensidade do fogo. Mas ela percebeu que, pela primeira vez, Sirius também foi tomado por algo similar.

Os toques dele inicialmente estavam um tanto contidos, se comparados com os dela. Era como se ele estivesse se segurando. Mas, depois do toque agarrado das mãos de Ellie em seu peito, Sirius passou a corresponder à altura o que ela fazia.

Ele usou uma das mãos para agarrar a nuca dela, e parte dos cabelos, e puxou-a para perto de forma brusca. Os lábios deles se colaram de forma selvagem. Sirius levantou o tronco, levando Ellie junto com ele sem separar o beijo. Ele ficou sentado, com ela sentada em seu colo, e uma perna dela de cada lado dele. Ele inicialmente pegou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, e a puxou para seu encontro ainda mais. Mas logo depois ele deixou uma de suas mãos descerem, enquanto a outra segurava a nuca dela. Sua mão percorreu o pescoço dela, e desceu até o colo. Ellie arfou alto. O fogo incompreensivelmente estava ainda mais intenso. Ela levantou o rosto no mesmo instante que Sirius abandonou seus lábios, para beijar o pescoço dela. Os movimentos sincronizados. A mão dele desceu do colo e foi parar num dos seios dela. Um gemido escapou dos lábios dela. No instante seguinte, ela ouviu um gemido similar escapando dos lábios dele. Isso foi o sinal que ela precisava. Imediatamente ela agarrou a barra da camisa dele, e a puxou para cima, sem se importar em ser delicada. Num instante ela estava jogando a blusa de Sirius no chão ao seu lado. E ele voltou a agarrar os quadris dela, desta vez com força. O fogo que consumia a garota a informou que ambos estavam usando roupas demais, e que elas precisavam ser eliminadas.

Entregues ao desejo, os dois permaneciam naquela dança incansavelmente. Ellie sentiu Sirius retirando a blusa dela sem muito cuidado, e imediatamente tocando a pele exposta. Os beijos seguiam completamente agarrados. As mãos tocavam. Os lábios exploravam.

Sirius começou a beijar o pescoço dela, e lentamente descer em direção ao colo da garota. Ellie cerrou os olhos, e jogou a cabeça para trás, respirando superficialmente. Mas, no instante que Sirius alcançou o sutiã dela, algo na garota estalou. Ela abriu os olhos, como se somente naquele instante estivesse se dando conta do que fazia.

Aquilo tudo era errado. Era simplesmente errado.

Ellie se afastou de Sirius num pulo. Tanto que ele se assustou.

- Ellie! – ele falou, ainda sentado no mesmo lugar.

Mas a garota levantou trôpega, e agarrou rapidamente a própria blusa. Seu olhar mostrava todo o desespero que ela sentia. Era como se Remus estivesse ali, na porta de entrada da casa da árvore. Ele não estava, logicamente, mas era isso que ela sentia.

Rapidamente ela vestiu a blusa, e saiu como uma louca pela porta. Sirius mal teve tempo de pensar.

Ele pegou a própria blusa, e a seguiu. Logo viu que ela descia os degraus da escada de madeira presa ao tronco da árvore. Seguiu-a o mais rápido que pode.

Ao pé da árvore, Ellie tentava calçar os sapatos que tinha deixado ali. Mas foi alcançada por Sirius, que a imprensou contra o tronco da árvore. E ele falou imediatamente.

- Ellie, por que você fugiu daquela forma?

Ela sequer levantava o rosto para encará-lo. Estava envergonhada. Estava se sentindo um lixo.

Mas Sirius tocou o queixo dela, e a fez erguer o rosto para encará-lo. Ellie piscou os olhos várias vezes. Mas ficou calada.

- Não faz isso comigo. Não me deixa desta forma. – ele falou, e seu tom era de quase súplica.

_Running over the same old ground  
What have we found?  
The same old fears  
Wish you were here_

Ellie começou a respirar aceleradamente. Mas Sirius não a deixou falar nada. Ele tomou os lábios dela novamente.

Eles se beijaram da mesma forma que estavam se beijando anteriormente. Um beijo intenso. Agarrado.

Depois de algum tempo, Ellie encontrou forças para se afastar. Ela empurrou o rapaz um pouco, mas não conseguiu se livrar dos braços dele, que a envolviam.

- Sirius... por favor... – ela implorava.

Mas Sirius não a largou. Ele olhou para a garota de forma muito intensa, e falou.

- Não. Eu não vou te deixar fugir de novo.

Ellie sentiu um desespero sem tamanho. Era como se o mundo estivesse desabando em cima dela. Sem forças, ela apenas o encarou de forma suplicante.

Mas Sirius estava decidido. Precisava falar. Precisava que ela entendesse.

- Eu não posso te deixar ir. Não agora. Não depois disso tudo.

Ellie moveu os lábios, mas não arranjou forças para falar. E Sirius prosseguiu.

- Você tem idéia de quanto tempo eu esperei por isso? De quanto eu sonhei com você em meus braços?

- Sirius... – foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Eu sempre quis você. Sempre você. Todo esse tempo, sempre foi você. Sempre foi você que eu vi. Sempre foi você, Ellie.

Ellie abaixou o rosto, mas ele novamente o ergueu, fazendo com que ela o fitasse novamente. E continuou seu discurso.

- Por que você acha que eu fiquei daquela forma, perdido? Foi por não te ter. Você sempre foi o que me trazia sentido. Sua presença sempre foi o que me trazia foco. O resto do mundo não existe sem você, Ellie. É tudo um borrão sem você.

Ellie sentiu algo quente percorrendo seu rosto. Nem percebeu, mas estava chorando.

- Eu tentei te afastar, tentei viver sem você. Mas obviamente não deu certo. Porque você é meu ponto de equilíbrio. Ao seu lado tudo dá certo. Com você perto de mim, eu sinto que posso fazer tudo. Eu sinto que posso... ser feliz.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Os olhos de ambos continuavam pregados uns nos outros.

- Agora... eu sei que tenho uma chance. Eu nunca me permiti ter muita esperança, mas agora... você me aceitou. Por favor, me dá uma chance. Eu te peço, me deixa te mostrar que eu posso te fazer feliz.

Sirius começou a se aproximar dela novamente, mas Ellie conseguiu desviar o rosto do dele, e falou a única palavra que estava dominando sua mente, naquele instante.

- Remus...

Sirius franziu a testa, e se afastou. Ela aproveitou a chance, e conseguiu falar.

- Você conseguiria fazer isso com ele, Sirius? Porque eu... não sei se seria capaz.

Sirius baixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar dela por um instante. E ela prosseguiu.

- Eu não acho que conseguiria viver com isso. Com essa culpa. Eu sinto como... se nós estivéssemos traindo Remus da pior forma possível. Você não sente?

Sirius ficou calado. Ele não queria pensar em Remus. Um lado egoísta dele pensava que o amigo já tivera sua chance, e a desperdiçara. E que agora ele tinha a chance de ter Ellie ao seu lado.

Mas por outro lado, ele sabia que a garota tinha razão. Remus não merecia ser traído pelas duas pessoas que ele mais deveria confiar no mundo, fora seus pais. Algo deveria ser feito.

- Eu posso... falar com ele... – Sirius tentou.

Mas Ellie se afastou ainda mais, e cruzou os braços.

- E o que você vai dizer, que nós andamos nos agarrando pelos cantos e pelas costas dele?

Sirius sentiu o tom ácido da garota. Ele não conseguia ver as coisas apenas daquela forma. Ele sentia um tanto de culpa, mas conseguia ver a situação por sua própria ótica: ele estava beijando a garota pela qual estava apaixonado desde sempre. Apenas isso.

Mas, já que ele não reagiu, Ellie conseguiu se desvencilhar dele. E, se recuperando do choro, ela falou.

- Isso tudo... não tem como dar certo. Eu não sei como poderia.

Sirius então reagiu, e se aproximou novamente dela. Falou, num tom levemente desesperado.

- Nós fazemos dar certo. Ellie, por favor...

Dando um passo para trás, Ellie se recompôs, e respondeu.

- Eu preciso ficar sozinha, Sirius. Preciso pensar. Claramente, eu não consigo fazer isso quando estou perto de você.

Mesmo entendendo o que significava a última frase dela, e sabendo que ela era uma fonte de esperança para ele, Sirius se sentiu devastado. Não queria se afastar. Não queria deixar que ela fosse embora.

Mas Ellie se afastou dele. E foi caminhando para longe do rapaz, em direção à própria casa.

Sirius ficou ali, parado ao pé da árvore, durante algum tempo. Ele apenas ergueu a cabeça quando Ellie abriu a porta. Ela ficou olhando o rapaz durante alguns segundos, antes de sumir porta adentro. Nestes segundos, Sirius teve que conter o ímpeto de ir até ela, e beijá-la novamente.

Agora ele estava sozinho de novo. E a vida era uma droga novamente.

Mas agora era ainda pior. Agora ele tinha a certeza que seria incapaz de viver sem ela.

* * *

Emmeline não conseguia mais suportar seus pensamentos. Ela estava tentando, de todas as formas, se concentrar no treino. Estava trancada na sua sala de dança há horas, repetindo movimentos à exaustão. No início, estava dando certo. Mas agora, que ela já estava cansada, a rotina não estava mais sendo tão eficiente. Ela caiu algumas vezes treinando saltos mais complexos. E, ao ficar sentada no chão por alguns instantes, sua concentração ia embora. E isso a fazia pensar exatamente no que ela estava tentando evitar este tempo inteiro.

Remus.

A boca de Remus. A pele de Remus. A respiração de Remus. A voz de Remus. Toda a presença dele.

Aquilo já estava enlouquecendo a garota.

Cansada, suada, e completamente perdida. Emmy resolveu desistir do treino. Pelo menos por algum tempo.

Ela desligou a vitrola que tocava num volume mais elevado que o normal, e apagou as luzes da sala. Subiu as escadas, e foi até seu quarto.

Lentamente despiu suas roupas de treino, e entrou no banheiro. Um banho frio fez bem ao seu corpo. Ela esperava que também fizesse bem à sua cabeça.

Mas ela manteve o pensamento constante nos acontecimentos do dia anterior. No beijo íntimo, cadenciado, intenso. Nas mãos de Remus em sua pele.

Decidida a não ser vencida pela sua memória, ela saiu do banho, e vestiu roupas limpas. Decidiu que não poderia ficar em casa. Isso só a faria remoer ainda mais os sentimentos pelo novo vizinho. Sentimentos que soavam, além de inadequados, completamente envolventes.

Pensou o que poderia fazer. Não conhecia ninguém em Londres, além de seus novos vizinhos. Não poderia ir até Ellie; apesar de gostar bastante da vizinha e ter certeza que poderia ser muito amiga dela, não teria coragem de olhar nos olhos da garota. Ela era ex-namorada de Remus. E provavelmente ainda estava magoada pelo término do relacionamento.

Ela estava decidia a evitar Remus, apesar de seu coração estar gritando o nome dele o tempo inteiro. Simplesmente não iria ceder desta forma. Tinha que recuperar a sanidade antes.

Então, a única possibilidade que ela tinha era ir à casa dos Potter. Lily era muito simpática, e certamente conseguiria distraí-la por algum tempo. E ela precisava de algum tempo sem pensar em Remus.

Decidida, Emmeline desceu as escadas, e saiu porta afora, sem avisar sua mãe. Ela já se sentia mal o suficiente para ter que passar por um interrogatório naquele momento. Já que ela não pretendia demorar, julgou não ser necessário nenhum aviso.

Assim que fechou a porta de sua casa, Emmeline tratou de percorrer bem rapidamente o caminho até a casa de Lily. Não queria se trair, e desviar de seu destino. A casa de Remus era um convite tentador, mas se ela fosse forte o suficiente, conseguiria passar por ali incólume.

Buscando algo que a demovesse de sua vontade ardente de encarar a janela do quarto de Remus, Emmy buscou algo pela rua que a fizesse desviar sua atenção. Viu uma pequena movimentação do outro lado da rua, no jardim da casa de Ellie. E estreitou o os olhos para enxergar melhor.

Ela jamais poderia estar preparada para o que viu.

Emmy viu Ellie terminando de descer da casa da árvore, que ficava no jardim da frente de sua casa. E ela estava sendo seguida por Sirius. Isso não seria estranho se não fosse pela expressão transtornada da garota, e pela visível urgência de Sirius.

Emmeline parou de andar. Estava um tanto afastada do casal, e estava do outro lado da rua. Mas algo a fez congelar. Algo no ambiente, como uma espécie de eletricidade invisível, cercava o casal. Emmy entreabriu os lábios. E continuou observando.

Sirius segurou Ellie pelos braços, colocando-a entre ele e a árvore. A garota parecia chorar, mas Emmy não tinha certeza pela distância. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, e então Sirius fez algo tão inesperado, que Emmy teve que conter uma exclamação de surpresa.

Sirius beijou Ellie. Nos lábios.

Emmeline mal acreditava nos seus olhos.

O beijo foi aceito, o que a surpreendeu ainda mais.

Eles não se beijavam como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido antes. Era um beijo já conhecido. Não houve hesitação. E foi o beijo mais apaixonado que Emmeline já tinha testemunhado na vida.

Eles se encaixavam com uma perfeição extraordinária. Havia paixão, desejo, necessidade. Como se os sentimentos explodissem de forma catastrófica à sua volta. E eles não se soltavam. Era como se fossem um só. Tomados de forma completa e inexorável.

Emmeline estava hipnotizada pela cena. Mal respirava.

Até que Ellie pareceu buscar forças de algum lugar profundo, e afastou Sirius de seus lábios.

Isso fez com que Emmy acordasse. E fez com que um turbilhão de pensamentos se apossasse dela.

_Oh meu Deus. Remus._

Ellie e Sirius seguiram conversando, mesmo que o rapaz não deixasse que ela saísse de seus braços. E a conversa deles, mesmo sendo observada de longe, parecia sofrida e dura.

Mas Emmeline não ficou ali para assistir. Ela virou em direção à sua casa, e rapidamente começou a caminhar. Seu pensamento a mil por hora.

_Sirius e Ellie se beijaram. E não parecia ser exatamente a primeira vez que isso acontecia._

Seus passos seguiam apressados. Ela não queria olhar para trás.

_Sirius e Ellie eram, respectivamente, o melhor amigo e a namorada de Remus. Mesmo que agora fosse ex, eles tinham terminado há muito pouco tempo._

A respiração de Emmy estava ofegante agora. Não pelo esforço físico, mas pelo nervosismo que ela sentia.

_Os dois estavam juntos? Desde quando? Eles estiveram traindo Remus?_

Emmy abriu a porta de sua casa, e seguiu rapidamente até a escada, pulando os degraus de dois em dois.

_Como foi que ninguém jamais notou o envolvimento dos dois? Será que eles escondem a paixão há muito tempo?_

Ela finalmente alcançou a maçaneta de seu quarto. Entrou, fechando a porta ao passar. E se largou em sua cama.

_Mais alguém sabe disso? Lily ou James? Eles acobertam o casal?_

Emmy agarrou um travesseiro, e o colocou debaixo da cabeça. Ficou encarando o teto.

_E Remus?_

Seus olhos se fecharam.

_E Remus?_

Ela apertou os olhos.

_E Remus? _

Emmy levou as mãos ao rosto. Os olhos permaneciam fechados, apertados.

_E o que eu devo fazer? Devo... contar para ele?

* * *

_

Quando James chegou a sua casa, durante a tarde, não imaginava encontrar aquela cena. Ele tinha ensaiado durante bastante tempo com sua banda, e o resto do tempo ele gastou dando voltas à esmo de carro, tentando gastar um pouco mais de tempo. Não queria voltar logo para casa. Por mais que tivesse vontade de ver Lily novamente, ele estava decidido a fazer a irmã acreditar que ele nem ligava para ela. E, ficar o máximo de tempo que pudesse na rua ajudava nesta farsa. Lily certamente acharia que ele estava com alguma garota, e se convenceria que o beijo tinha sido apenas um acidente.

Mas, quando subiu as escadas de sua casa, ele achou bastante estranho o silêncio que ali imperava. Sirius estava com um humor bem melhor nos últimos dias, então a ausência dele pela casa era um pouco estranha. Mas a ausência de Lily é que parecia realmente bizarra. Ela sempre estava circulando, cuidando da manutenção da casa, organizando a correspondência dos pais ou então fazendo listas de compras.

Só que os dois estavam trancados nos próprios quartos. As portas fechadas, e o silêncio absoluto tomava conta do ambiente.

Por um instante, James achou que Sirius estava com uma recaída da depressão, e Lily... bem, a única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar sobre Lily foi que a garota estava reagindo ao seu comportamento durante o café da manhã.

James se sentiu culpado.

Muito culpado.

Não queria causar nenhum tipo de desconforto à Lily, mesmo que isso fosse para protegê-la de algo ainda pior.

James ficou parado, no corredor do segundo andar, apenas olhando para a porta fechada do quarto da irmã. Mal contendo a vontade de bater naquela porta, e abraçar a ruiva.

Mas ele conseguiu vencer a batalha interna. Virou-se para seu quarto, e caminhou até lá.

Desanimado, ele fechou a porta. E se juntou à Lily e a Sirius, em seu isolamento do resto do mundo.

O que James não sabia era que Lily não estava reagindo mal ao comportamento dele. Ela estava sentada em sua escrivaninha, tentando, em vão, escrever uma carta.

Várias folhas de papel estavam amassadas em sua lixeira, e diversas horas tinham sido gastas, mas ela não conseguia escrever nem uma folha de carta para Kyle.

A garota estava convencida que, se conseguisse escrever para Kyle, ela iria esquecer os sentimentos estranhos e bizarros que estava nutrindo por James. Ela tentava, a todo custo, convencer a si mesma que tudo que vivia ultimamente era fruto de sua saudade do rapaz, e que, se escrevesse para ele, e recebesse sua resposta, tudo ficaria claro e tranqüilo.

Kyle era o candidato ideal para um namorado.

Ele era bonito, carinhoso, inteligente e simpático, além de ser uma das melhores pessoas que Lily já conhecera.

Lily tinha certeza que Kyle a faria esquecer todas as besteiras que passavam por sua cabeça. E todas elas estavam envolvidas com James Potter.

Mas ela não conseguia colocar nada no papel. O máximo que conseguira foi um "querido Kyle", que foi riscado logo em seguida, e o papel arremessado no cesto de lixo.

Lily abaixou a cabeça, encostando a testa na mesa. Com os olhos fechados, ela buscava algo, qualquer coisa que a fizesse parar de pensar loucuras. Parar de pensar que poderia acontecer algo além de convivência entre irmãos, entre ela e James.

E, principalmente, Lily buscava algo para escrever na carta para Kyle.

Esta poderia ser sua salvação.

O problema é que ela não conseguia, em momento algum, escrever para Kyle. Porque James, e sua irritante mania de se apoderar de seus pensamentos, tomavam conta de tudo.

O tempo todo.

* * *

Mesmo sem se recuperar da cena que tinha presenciado, Emmeline se esforçou ao máximo para manter sua cabeça no lugar. Ela precisava se distrair do que estava acontecendo, e se concentrar no que tinha para fazer.

Ela se vestiu, e arrumou suas coisas na bolsa. Tinha mais um ensaio no estúdio de Amelia Clark, e já estava atrasada. Desceu rapidamente as escadas, buscando ganhar tempo, mas foi interceptada por sua mãe, que vinha da cozinha.

- Emmeline, por que está correndo deste jeito, menina?

O susto da presença repentina da mãe fez a garota corar, e dar um pequeno pulo de surpresa. A Sra. Vance franziu a testa. Emmeline não apresentava o comportamento que costumava, ultimamente.

- Vou ao estúdio, tenho ensaio. – Emmy falou, tentando manter o ritmo de corrida.

Mas a Sra. Vance se adiantou, e falou.

- Espere um instante, eu quero conversar com você um minuto.

Mas Emmy sabia que esse minuto seria bem mais longo que 60 segundos, e ela não estava com a cabeça, e nem o tempo para conversar com a mãe. Com tantas coisas em sua cabeça, Emmy tinha dúvidas da sua capacidade de esconder os detalhes desconfortáveis dos últimos dias de sua mãe. Ela tinha a habilidade de conseguir extrair tudo que queria da garota.

Então Emmy continuou seu percurso corrido, e falou, já com a porta aberta.

- Mãe, estou atrasada, depois conversamos!

Ela escapou porta afora, mas ainda conseguiu ouvir sua mãe chamar.

- Emmy!

Aliviada por ter fugido, Emmeline correu pela rua, em busca de um táxi. Logo conseguiu localizar um veículo desocupado, e acenou para o motorista. Ele parou, e logo ela estava a caminho do estúdio.

Em alguns minutos, Emmy chegou ao estúdio de dança. Correu até o vestiário, trocou-se rapidamente, e chegou até a sala de ensaios.

O grupo já estava reunido. O ensaio ainda não começara, mas alguns bailarinos já estavam fazendo o aquecimento. Emmeline desculpou-se pelo atraso, e se reuniu ao grupo.

Ela estava tão preocupada com o horário que nem notou que, sentado ao piano, estava Remus. O rapaz estava com os cabelos úmidos, e usava uma blusa clara. Emmy tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu. Ele estava tão bonito que era impossível não admirá-lo por mais um instante.

O olhar dele logo encontrou o dela, e Emmy instintivamente desviou o foco. Algo como uma corrente elétrica percorreu seu corpo, e ela viu a pele de seu braço ficando toda arrepiada.

Um suspiro baixo escapou de seus lábios.

Remus não desviou o olhar em instante algum. E o olhar dele era algo implacável, resoluto. Era quente, constante. Emmy sentiu-se desnuda, tanto em corpo quanto em alma.

Seu rosto estava pegando fogo. Ela precisava parar com tudo aquilo. Precisava se concentrar.

Para sua sorte, a voz de Amelia soou alta pela sala, indicando a posição dos dançarinos, e orientando sobre o treino daquele dia.

O alívio percorreu o corpo de Emmeline.

Pelo menos por alguns instantes, ela poderia parar de pensar no rapaz sentado do outro lado da sala.

* * *

Ao fim do treino, Emmeline foi a primeira a sair da sala de dança. Ela estava disposta a evitar qualquer encontro com Remus.

Ela não tinha idéia de como lidaria com o fato de ter presenciado um beijo entre Ellie e Sirius. E, principalmente, em como lidaria com Remus, em relação a isso.

Ela não sabia o que fazer.

Devia contar para o rapaz? Ou devia tentar poupá-lo?

As duas opções pareciam ruins. E Emmy não tinha idéia do que decidir.

Já que estava confusa, ela decidiu que o melhor a fazer era evitar o contato com o rapaz. Então, quanto antes chegasse em casa, tanto melhor.

Ela trocou de roupa numa velocidade alucinante. Quando seus colegas entravam no vestiário, ela já estava praticamente pronta para ir embora. Acenou rapidamente para algumas pessoas, e foi até o corredor.

Ela viu o caminho até a porta livre. Preparou-se para percorrê-lo correndo. Quando estava no meio do percurso, ouviu uma voz conhecida chamando seu nome.

- Emmeline!

A garota obviamente reconheceu a voz de Remus imediatamente. A voz dele, tão macia e envolvente, soava como música aos ouvidos dela. Mas, naquele momento, era o último som que ela queria ouvir.

Ela tentou manter a trajetória, mas ele chamou o nome dela novamente, desta vez bem mais perto.

- Emmeline.

A garota vacilou por um instante. Estava quase alcançando a porta da rua, mas o chamado de Remus a fez refrear a corrida. E isso o fez alcançá-la.

Emmy sentiu Remus segurando seu braço com delicadeza, e a fez virar em sua direção.

- Emmy...

Ela não levantou o rosto para encarar o rapaz. Mas mesmo assim ele falou.

- Por que está fugindo de mim?

Emmeline levantou o olhar por um instante. Seus olhos encontraram os olhos de Remus. Tudo aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Ela buscou palavras, mas elas não vinham. Então ele continuou.

- Eu queria conversar com você... sobre tudo que aconteceu.

Novamente Emmy desviou o olhar. E conseguiu reunir forças para falar, num tom de voz falhado.

- Eu... tenho que ir. Estou com pressa...

Mas Remus escorregou a mão pelo braço da garota, acariciando a pele delicada dela. Emmy sentiu um arrepio. E ele falou, numa voz um pouco mais baixa.

- Temos que falar sobre o que aconteceu...

Emmeline abriu e fechou a boca, mas não encontrou palavras. Num esforço repentino, ela conseguiu se livrar delicadamente das mãos de Remus, e se afastou, buscando sair do estúdio.

- Eu... não posso. – ela falou, tentando fugir dele.

- Emmy... – ele tentou.

Mas ela conseguiu escapar. Saiu do estúdio, e ia sinalizar para um táxi, quando ouviu alguém chamando seu nome. E não era Remus.

- Emmeline!

Emmy sentiu todo o sangue deixando seu rosto. Era sua mãe. Ela estava usando uma roupa muito elegante, os cabelos presos num coque austero, e calçava saltos.

A garota ficou colada ao chão. Como uma estátua, ela viu sua mãe se aproximando rapidamente. Sem conseguir reagir.

- Ainda bem que ainda está aí. Vim conhecer os estúdio, e conversar com Amelia sobre seu futuro. – Emmy ouviu sua mãe falar. O tom de satisfação em sua voz era evidente.

Emmy não sabia o que fazer. Entrar no estúdio significava dar de cara com Remus, e ela não estava preparada para isso. Então ela arriscou.

- Mamãe, eu estou cansada... Não pode ser outro dia?

Mas a Sra. Vance apenas franziu a testa, e falou.

- Outro dia? Mas eu estou aqui hoje. Não vai levar muito tempo, você pode ficar sentada se quiser, eu só vou...

Mas a Sra. Vance nunca terminou a frase. Da porta de entrada do estúdio, Remus Lupin saiu num passo veloz, e ele ia direto até Emmy. Sem notar a presença da mãe da garota ao lado, ele falou.

- Emmy... me deixa falar com você.

Emmeline fechou os olhos. Sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer. Exatamente o que ela tentava evitar.

A reação da Sra. Vance foi rápida. Ela pigarreou levemente, o que fez Remus notar sua presença ali.

O rapaz franziu levemente a testa, mas pareceu continuar resoluto. Emmy baixou a cabeça. Não tinha reação alguma.

Mas o eu lhe faltou de reação, sobrou em sua mãe. Tanto que ela logo se manifestou.

- Acredito que ainda não fomos apresentados, meu rapaz. Eu sou a Sra. Vance, mãe de Emmeline.

Remus cumprimentou a mão estendida da Sra. Vance. E ouviu-a prosseguir.

- Se você puder nos dar licença, estamos no meio de uma questão... – ela falou, e seu tom era seco.

Mas Remus novamente olhou para Emmy, e tentou novamente falar com a garota.

- Emmy...

Mas Emmeline apenas desviou o olhar dele, encarando o chão. E essa reação fez a Sra. Vance reagir instantaneamente.

Ela franziu a testa, e olhou do rapaz para a garota. Fez uma expressão de impaciência, e falou com a filha.

- Ah, não. Você aprontou novamente, Emmeline?

Emmy manteve a cabeça baixa. Queria ter uma resposta eloqüente e bem formada, mas um sussurro apenas escapou de seus lábios.

- Mãe, eu... não...

Mas a Sra. Vance não se conteve. Ela prosseguiu, e seu tom era levemente irritado.

- Eu não acredito nisso. A mesma coisa! Você faz de propósito? Você gosta de destruir a vida das pessoas que te cercam? O que há de errado com você, menina?

Remus ficou espantadíssimo ao ouvir a conversa das duas. E imediatamente reagiu.

- Ei, me desculpe, mas a senhora não acha que está sendo um pouco dura demais, não?

Então a Sra. Vance olhou para Remus, e seu olhar, além de demonstrar irritação por ter sido interrompida, mostrava algo a mais. Era quase que... pena.

Então ela se voltou para o rapaz, e falou.

- E você, rapaz. Você certamente caiu no encanto de Emmeline sem ao menos perceber. Não é nenhuma novidade. Ela lhe contou o que aconteceu com o último rapaz que se encantou com ela?

Remus instintivamente deu um passo para trás. Não tinha a menor idéia do que a Sra. Vance falava. Ele voltou seu olhar para Emmeline, e a fitou com olhos curiosos. O que poderia ser tão ruim a respeito dela? Tudo que ele conseguia associar à imagem de Emmeline era positivo. Ficava difícil imaginar que a garota pudesse ter feito algo de ruim para alguém.

Mas a falta de reação de Remus foi muito mal interpretada por Emmy. Ela achou que o rapaz estava pensando coisas horríveis a seu respeito, e isso a fez manter a cabeça baixa, e falar, num fio de voz.

- Mamãe... por favor...

Mas a Sra. Vance não recuou, e falou.

- Por favor? Ah, Emmeline, depois de tudo que você aprontou! Você destruiu a vida daqueles dois, e agora está tentando fazer a mesma coisa com os novos vizinhos? Aquele pobre rapaz ainda não se recuperou, sabia? E a garota, que você dizia que era sua amiga...

Remus estava pasmo. Não entendia nada da conversa das duas. Apenas viu Emmy levando a mão ao rosto, como se estivesse muito envergonhada, e a mãe falando sobre coisas que aconteceram na antiga cidade em que elas vivam.

A única coisa que ele entendeu foi que Emmeline se envolveu em um grande problema, e que isso teve resultados nem um pouco felizes.

Ele tentou interromper o discurso inflamado da Sra. Vance, mas ela voltou sua atenção novamente para o rapaz, e falou.

- Olha aqui, meu rapaz. Eu estou falando isso para seu bem. Fique longe da minha filha. Vai ser melhor para você.

E, repentinamente, ela pegou a filha pelo braço, e a conduziu até um táxi estacionado em frente. Fez a jovem entrar no veículo, e a seguiu imediatamente.

Remus viu o carro se afastando, sumindo pela rua.

E seu espanto com tudo que acabara de acontecer só aumentava.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram.

E eles se passaram praticamente sem nenhum contato entre os moradores da rua.

Lily ficou isolada em seu quarto, tentando escrever a carta para Kyle. Ela obviamente falhou em sua tarefa, o que aumentou ainda mais sua frustração. Tentava se distrair ouvindo música, ou lendo livros, mas, em boa parte do tempo, ela pensava em James. E, quando isso acontecia, ela se obrigava a lembrar o rosto de Kyle, e voltava à sua escrivaninha, tentando adicionar alguma linha à carta.

James aproveitou o tempo ensaiando com sua banda. Assim ele se mantinha longe de casa, e longe da tentação que a porta do quarto de Lily representava. Quando chegava em casa, ele ia direto para o quarto, e saía de lá assim que tinha oportunidade, no dia seguinte.

Sirius também passou boa parte do tempo em casa, assim como Lily. Ele gastava seu tempo no próprio quarto, melancolicamente pensando no passado, ou então lembrando a conversa que teve com Ellie no jardim da casa da garota. Por mais que os novos beijos trocados com ela tenham reavivado sua esperança, a determinação de Ellie em evitar o contato com ele o deixava ainda mais para baixo. Ele tentou ligar para ela algumas vezes, mas ela nunca atendia ao telefone. Não queria falar com ele.

Ellie tentou gastar seu tempo ao máximo, para evitar as lembranças dos impetuosos beijos que trocara com Sirius. Apelou para sua avó, ajudando-a em suas várias tarefas sociais. Mas volta e meia ela tinha um momento livre, e esse momento sempre era preenchido com a imagem de Sirius.

Emmy treinou com mais afinco que em qualquer momento de sua vida. Sua mãe agora estava marcando cada passo que ela dava, e a determinação de Emmy no treino estava ligada à vontade da garota de provar que os acontecimentos não estavam se repetindo. Depois de dois dias de muita dedicação, a Sra. Vance parecia um pouco mais convencida da seriedade da filha, e voltou às suas tarefas habituais. Mas isso não diminuiu a determinação da garota. Ela buscava, nos treinos, esquecer um pouco Remus, e sua expressão de dúvida, ao ouvir o discurso de sua mãe.

Remus também gastou boa parte de seu tempo treinando. Dedilhava o piano com afinco, repetia trechos, buscava a perfeição em cada nota. Mas Emmeline tomava sua mente boa parte do tempo. E a dúvida em relação ao ocorrido no passado da garota só o deixava cada vez mais intrigado. O que poderia ter acontecido de tão ruim?

Todos estavam solitários, todos evitando confrontar exatamente o que sentiam.

Isolados do mundo, e imersos em si mesmos.

* * *

No terceiro dia, após o isolamento não planejado, pelo menos um dos moradores da rua não agüentou o tédio e a falta de companhia. Já era início da tarde, mas Ellie encontrava-se deitada em sua cama, tendo ido até o quarto depois de almoçar com a avó.

Ela se enrolou em suas cobertas, tentando não pensar em nada. Mas, quanto mais se esforçava, menos conseguia atingir seu objetivo. Porque sua mente estava dominada por Sirius Black.

Ele era tudo em que ela conseguia pensar. Em todos os aspectos.

Inicialmente, ela sentiu raiva do rapaz. Sentiu raiva por ele ter adentrado sua vida daquela forma, e virado tudo do avesso.

Mas logo ela se lembrava de todos os momentos que eles partilhavam, o companheirismo, a amizade, a diversão, a tristeza, o conforto. Tudo na vida dela gritava o nome de Sirius.

E aí ela se lembrava dos beijos, dos toques, da chama ardente que a consumia todas as vezes que ela sentia os lábios dele nos dela. De toda a loucura que isso representava, e de tudo que ele a fazia sentir.

Sentimentos inéditos. Sentimentos absurdamente intensos. Sentimentos em que ela temia estar ficando viciada.

Ela precisava parar de pensar. Precisava se distrair. Precisava de ajuda.

A saída para o problema dela tinha um só nome.

Imediatamente ela discou o número do telefone, e rezou para a pessoa que ela queria falar atendesse. Suas preces foram atendidas, e ela ouviu a voz desejada.

- Alô?

- Lily! – Ellie exclamou – Oi! Você está ocupada?

Mal sabia Ellie que Lily passava por uma questão levemente semelhante à dela. Não, ela não estava viciada nos beijos de James, já que eles se beijaram apenas no dia da festa, mas a ruiva também não conseguia parar de pensar na conversa que travara com o irmão adotivo. Então a pergunta soou como música aos ouvidos de Lily.

- Não. – ela respondeu apressada – Por quê?

- Quer ir ao cinema, só nós duas? – Ellie achou melhor esclarecer, do que correr o risco de dar de cara com Sirius ao lado da irmã. – Faz tempo que não saímos juntas e fofocamos um pouco...

Lily sentiu um enorme alívio com a pergunta da amiga. E concordou rapidamente.

- Claro! Vamos sim.

- Ótimo. Então vou me arrumar e...

Mas Lily cortou a amiga, completando a frase ela mesma.

- Eu passo aí na sua casa pra te encontrar.

Ellie ficou ainda mais satisfeita. Nenhum risco de encontrar Sirius.

- Perfeito. Eu te espero aqui.

Ellie desligou o telefone, e o alívio tomou conta de seu corpo. Lily conseguiria distraí-la. Poderia falar sobre seu correspondente secreto, e elas poderiam rir juntas, e falar sobre assuntos leves e triviais.

Algo seguro. Algo saudável.

Algo que não envolvia Sirius Black.

* * *

Lily rapidamente tomou seu banho, e começou a se arrumar. Era uma bênção a ligação de Ellie, e sua proposta de ir ao cinema. Ela estava quase enlouquecendo trancada em seu quarto, e a companhia da amiga, sempre divertida, iria fazer muito bem à sua sanidade.

Quando ficou pronta, Lily pensou em avisar Sirius que estava saindo. Mas, ao chegar à porta do quarto do irmão, notou o silêncio absoluto que ali reinava. Então imaginou que Sirius estava dormindo, e decidiu não incomodar o irmão.

Ela desceu as escadas, pegou um papel e uma caneta, e deixou um recado colado na porta da geladeira.

_Sirius,_

_Fui ao cinema com a Ellie. Não devo demorar muito._

_Lily._

Ela hesitou um instante, imaginando se deveria incluir o nome de James no bilhete, mas como ele não estava em casa, achou que seria adequado apenas o nome de Sirius.

Ela inspirou fundo, pegou sua chave de casa, jogou dentro da bolsa e saiu. Atravessou rapidamente a rua, e encontrou Ellie já pronta, na porta de casa. Isso era algo incomum. Ellie sempre fora muito demorada ao se arrumar.

As duas seguiram juntas, caminhando pela calçada, até a rua principal. Encontraram um táxi disponível, e deram o endereço do cinema.

Durante a viagem, as amigas mal conversaram. Trocaram algumas frases sem importância, falando sobre trivialidades até chegarem ao destino.

A sessão de cinema que elas assistiriam começaria logo, então o assunto foi restrito à compra de ingressos e pipoca. Logo elas entraram na sala de exibição, e assistiram ao novo filme de James Bond, recém lançado. As duas horas de exibição serviram para ajudar as duas a esquecerem os assuntos que ocupavam a cabeça de ambas.

Quando saíram do cinema, tanto Lily quanto Ellie estavam mais tranqüilas. Distraídas pelo filme, as duas amigas conseguiram engatar uma conversa normal, como sempre costumavam ter.

- Como você está? – perguntou Lily. Ellie franziu a testa, e a amiga completou. – Em relação ao Remus.

Ellie sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrendo seu corpo. Por um instante, lembrou de Sirius, e toda a confusão em que estava metida. Mas logo raciocinou, e viu que Lily perguntava sobre o término de seu namoro.

- Estou bem. Acho que foi o certo a se fazer. Acho que Remus... está certo.

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Estava satisfeita com a aparente tranqüilidade que Ellie demonstrava ao encarar o fim de seu relacionamento. Lily desejou ter tanta segurança quanto Ellie. O que ela não sabia era que, por dentro a amiga se desmanchava. Estava completamente perdida, e não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer.

- Você acha que tem... alguma chance de vocês voltarem? – Lily perguntou.

Ellie inspirou profundamente. Daria qualquer coisa para voltar no tempo, e consertar seus erros. Mas, por um instante, se questionou se essa era a melhor opção. E questionou se realmente queria ter que ficar sem Sirius, e todo o sentimento incandescente que ele lhe inspirava. Não encontrou uma resposta clara para sua questão.

- Acho que não. Pelo menos não... por agora.

Lily apenas balançou a cabeça. Notou que havia algo a mais, algo que Ellie não estava falando. A amiga estava pensativa demais, muito diferente de sua personalidade normalmente vibrante e descontraída. Foi aí que Lily arriscou.

- Ellie... tem alguma coisa que você queira falar? Porque... você parece tão... distante.

Ellie desviou o olhar instantaneamente. Lily a conhecia bem demais. Ela não estava conseguindo esconder seu tormento interno da amiga.

Isso a fez imaginar o que aconteceria se ela contasse à Lily que andava beijando seu irmão. Não tinha idéia da reação da amiga. Lily poderia achar ótimo, mas a maior possibilidade seria Lily considerar toda essa idéia um absurdo, e uma enorme traição com Remus. Ellie fechou os olhos momentaneamente, e imaginou Lily dizendo palavras horríveis, chamando-a de traidora e condenando tudo que ela e Sirius fizeram. Ellie sentiu um aperto na garganta. Não queria que Lily a condenasse.

- Ah... eu acho que só estou desanimada... – foi o melhor que ela conseguiu, devido às condições.

Lily olhou novamente para a amiga, mas não fez pergunta alguma. Pareceu satisfeita com a resposta.

Isso fez Ellie tentar mudar o assunto. Ela olhou para Lily, e falou.

- E você, alguma novidade?

_Sim. James me beijou, e eu não consigo tirar isso da minha cabeça._

Lily logicamente não falou o pensamento. Ela demorou alguns instantes para falar, na voz mais normal que conseguiu.

- Não. Nada de novo.

Mas Ellie não desistiu do assunto.

- Nenhuma carta do admirador secreto?

Lily sentiu pânico ao lembrar que cogitou que seu correspondente secreto fosse James. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, considerando se devia dividir suas dúvidas com a melhor amiga.

Mas logo ela desistiu da idéia. Era absurdo demais, ela jamais conseguiria falar em voz alta. James era seu irmão adotivo. Qualquer pessoa ficaria escandalizada. Lily não tinha coragem de falar que James a tinha beijado. Quanto mais revelar que este beijo estava mexendo com sua cabeça muito mais do que deveria.

- Não. – ela falou, de forma simples.

Lily sentia um aperto na garganta ao mentir para a amiga. Principalmente agora que precisava desesperadamente de um conselho dela. Mas a vergonha superava sua dúvida. Não conseguiria enfrentar o olhar horrorizado que ela tinha certeza que Ellie lhe lançaria, ao saber sobre o beijo de James.

As duas continuaram a caminhada, ambas, sem saber, buscando assuntos que fossem seguros o suficiente para serem discutidos. Quando cansaram de andar a esmo, elas chamaram um táxi, e voltaram para casa.

Quando o veículo estacionou, na frente da casa de Lily, Ellie fez menção de ir direto para a própria casa. Mas Lily a interrompeu, e falou.

- Vamos lá em casa. Podemos ficar ouvindo música no meu quarto.

Sem uma desculpa pronta para dizer, Ellie não teve outra alternativa a não ser seguir a amiga. Ela buscou algum indício de Sirius estar em casa, mas não conseguiu nada. Em silêncio, ela entrou atrás de Lily pela porta da frente.

Assim que as duas entraram na casa dos Potter, Lily pode ver que os dois irmãos estavam em casa. Os dois rapazes carregavam sacolas de supermercado nas mãos. Estavam transportando compras para a cozinha.

Isso fez Lily esquecer todas as questões que estava remoendo por dias. E imediatamente ela falou.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

Os dois se voltaram para trás e, após um momento de susto, James respondeu.

- Eu fui fazer compras. Não tinha nada em casa.

Mas Lily imediatamente cruzou os braços, e falou.

- Como assim "eu fui fazer compras"? Eu estava fazendo uma lista, falta um monte de coisas para comprar!

James sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- Comprei o que vi que estava faltando.

Lily, que sequer lembrava estar se sentindo desconfortável na presença de James, foi seguindo o rapaz até a cozinha.

- Você tinha que me avisar! Eu queria ter ido ao supermercado também.

Os dois desapareceram pela porta da cozinha, ainda discutindo. James fazia pouco caso do assunto, mas Lily despejava mil reclamações em cima dele. Ela nem percebia, mas estava usando o assunto para descontar as suas frustrações em cima do irmão adotivo.

Parada no mesmo lugar, no meio da sala de estar dos Potter, Ellie apenas olhava para frente. Sirius estava parado, com uma sacola nas mãos, encarando-a de volta.

Nenhum dos dois falava absolutamente nada. O único som que se ouvia no ambiente era a discussão entre Lily e James, vinda da cozinha.

Os olhos dos dois estavam pregados um no outro. Então Sirius criou coragem, e se aproximou lentamente, passo a passo. Ellie ficou parada, sem se mover. Quando o rapaz a alcançou, ele deixou a sacola no chão, e, olhando para ela, falou, num tom sussurrado.

- Senti sua falta.

Ellie fechou os olhos por um instante. A voz de Sirius soava cada dia mais envolvente. Ela inspirou profundamente, mas abriu os olhos quando sentiu o toque suave da mão dele na dela.

Sirius tocou com a ponta dos dedos a parte de cima da mão de Ellie, num toque delicado. Ela ergueu os olhos, e olhou o rosto do rapaz. Sem pensar, ela esticou os próprios dedos, e retribuiu o toque da mão dele.

Lentamente, os dedos de ambos começaram a se entrelaçar. Eles mantinham a distância, mas suas mãos estavam unidas. Sirius esboçou um sorriso, e falou, numa voz falhada e baixa.

- Ellie...

A garota mantinha seus olhos nos olhos de Sirius, e ia abrir a boca para falar, quando um som alto e incômodo soou, fazendo o casal se separar instantaneamente, ficando a passos de distância.

O telefone estava tocando.

Ellie desviou o olhar, levemente perturbada com o ocorrido. Sirius abaixou-se, e pegou a sacola que estava carregando. Lançou um olhar para Ellie antes de iniciar seu caminho até a cozinha. Ele deu o primeiro passo, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Lily. A garota chegou até a porta da sala, e falou, num tom de voz um tanto chocado.

- Sirius, a ligação é para você. – os olhos de Lily estavam arregalados, e sua face pálida. – É do hospital. É a respeito... da sua mãe.

* * *

Emmeline tinha acabado de sair do banho. Ela treinara a tarde inteira. E estava cansada. Penteava lentamente os cabelos com uma escova larga. Sem pensar, a garota chegou até a janela de seu quarto. Ficou olhando para fora, e seu olhar seguiu inconscientemente até uma janela conhecida.

A janela do quarto de Remus.

Um suspiro profundo saiu de seus lábios.

Fazia alguns dias que ela sequer via Remus. Ela não estava indo nos ensaios no estúdio de Amelia, por cortesia de sua mãe. Ela ligou para o estúdio, e falou com Amelia que precisava de Emmy em casa, por alguns dias. E assegurou que a jovem iria continuar a rotina de treino, supervisionada por ela mesma.

Por um lado, era bom estar em casa. Ter que lidar com Remus, naquele momento, era algo que ela não estava preparada. Os dias de separação foram positivos. E, principalmente, serviam para que ela colocasse sua cabeça no lugar.

E, depois de muito raciocínio nos momentos antes de dormir, a garota chegou a algumas conclusões.

Precisava conversar com Remus. Primeiro, para esclarecer o assunto que sua mãe tinha falado, no dia que foi buscá-la no estúdio.

E segundo, para contar sobre Ellie e Sirius.

Emmy estava certa que a melhor coisa a se fazer era contar a verdade.

Depois de muito pensar, ela viu que não havia um motivo para não contar o que tinha visto. Remus merecia saber. Mesmo que fosse ficar chateado, saber a verdade sempre é melhor do que a mentira.

E Emmy estava tentando achar coragem para contar isso para Remus.

Ela pensou por muito tempo, e estava quase convencida que não existia nenhum motivo egoísta em revelar o que tinha visto. Até porque Ellie e Sirius não pareciam estar escondendo nada de ninguém, se beijando em frente à casa da garota.

Inspirando profundamente, Emmeline achou que o momento era aquele. Reuniu toda coragem que conseguiu, e saiu de seu quarto. Sua coragem estava intimamente ligada ao fato de sua mãe não estar em casa. Então nada melhor que aproveitar a oportunidade.

Decidida, ela saiu de sua casa. Caminhou até a casa do vizinho, e tocou a campainha.

Os instantes que demoraram até a porta ser aberta foram uma tortura sem fim para a garota. Até que a maçaneta girou, e uma mulher atendeu o chamado.

Ela tinha cabelos loiro-escuros, olhos cor de mel, e era bastante bonita. Seu sorriso acolhedor imediatamente fez Emmeline pensar em Remus. Era a Sra. Lupin.

- Olá. – ela saudou. Um breve momento se passou até que ela falou – Emmeline, não é?

Emmy ficou ligeiramente corada, mas respondeu.

- Sim. O Remus... está em casa?

Mas a Sra. Lupin apenas sorriu, e respondeu.

- Está sim. Ele está no quarto. Pode ir lá, subindo a escada à direita.

Emmy agradeceu, e, muito constrangida, subiu as escadas da casa do vizinho.

Lentamente, ela percorreu o caminho indicado. Já no segundo andar, ela viu uma porta entreaberta. O barulho de uma pessoa manuseando folhas de papel a fez olhar para dentro do cômodo, que tinha a porta entreaberta.

Remus estava e seu quarto, sentado na cama, cercado de partituras de músicas. Ela o observou por um instante, antes de falar.

- Remus.

O rapaz ergueu os olhos imediatamente. E levantou num pulo ao ver Emmeline parada ali, na porta de seu quarto.

Ele percorreu o caminho numa velocidade impressionante. Logo estava abrindo a porta para a garota.

- Emmy.

Os dois se encararam por um instante, e ela a convidou para entrar. Emmeline viu que ele encostou a porta, depois que ela passou.

Um momento de constrangimento tomou conta do ambiente. Repentinamente, Emmy esqueceu tudo que tinha para falar com Remus. Ela sentia uma enorme vontade de se jogar nos braços dele, e esquecer de todo o resto.

Mas não podia. Tinha que falar, aquele era o motivo dela ter ido à casa dele.

- Remus... – ela falou, quando conseguiu arrumar coragem – Eu preciso falar com você.

Remus deu um passo na direção da garota. E ele falou.

- Eu também quero falar com você.

Emmy respirou profundamente. Ela fechou os olhos, e falou.

- Eu quero te explicar tudo... sobre o que minha mãe falou naquele dia.

Remus estava avançando mais em direção à garota, e estava com a boca aberta para falar. Mas a frase de Emmeline o fez parar, e ficar mudo. Ele estava ansioso para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

Sem nenhuma objeção, Emmy continuou a falar.

- Aquilo que ela mencionou... sobre um rapaz e uma garota...

- Um rapaz que se encantou com você. – Remus completou – Não posso julgá-lo. Não é difícil se encantar por você.

Emmy levantou o rosto, e fitou Remus. A expressão dele era tão suave e acolhedora que ela quase deixou de lado o que tinha para dizer. Mas a realidade a chamou de volta, e ela prosseguiu.

- Houve um problema... lá em Leeds. Eu... não soube lidar com as coisas...

Remus deu mais um passo na direção dela. Agora eles estavam bem próximos. E ele falou, num tom acolhedor.

- Você pode me falar o que quiser.

A forma como Remus pronunciou as palavras fez Emmy perder o receio, e falar o que queria.

- Ela era minha amiga. E ele era namorado dela. Não sei como aconteceu... não sei se o encorajei... Mas ele se apaixonou... por mim. Ele terminou com ela, e se declarou.

Remus franziu ligeiramente a testa. E falou.

- Isso não é tão ruim assim.

Mas Emmy inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- Ainda tem mais. – ela prosseguiu – A garota descobriu tudo porque... eu acabei me envolvendo com o rapaz depois. Ela fez um escândalo na escola. Eu fiquei triste, não queria magoá-la. Mas ele... foi pior para ele. A família dele foi contra, o pressionava muito. Eu não conseguia lidar com tudo isso. Até o dia que ele foi na minha casa... ele estava apaixonado, mas eu... eu gostava dele, só que não da mesma forma...

Ela fez uma pausa. Fechou os olhos novamente. Remus ergueu a mão, e acariciou suavemente os cabelos dela.

Isso encorajou Emmy, que prosseguiu.

- Ele queria... que fugíssemos juntos. Abandonar tudo, largar para trás. E eu... bem, minha mãe chegou, e houve uma discussão. E eu acabei... dizendo não.

- Emmy... – Remus falou, num tom muito baixo.

- Ele ficou muito mal. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas não podia fugir com ele. Eu... não o amava. Só que, alguns dias depois, ele foi encontrado trancado no quarto... com dois potes de remédios vazios jogados no chão.

Remus arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Ele...

- Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu. – ela explicou – A família o levou para o hospital a tempo. Só que... todos me culparam. E a minha amiga, a ex-namorada dele... ela foi até a minha casa, e ela gritou e chorou muito. Disse que tudo era culpa minha. Que eu era... uma pessoa horrível que só fazia mal para todos em volta.

Remus imediatamente a envolveu com os braços. Emmy se deixou envolver, e acabou se entregando. As lágrimas corriam soltas por seu rosto, enquanto ela murmurava.

- Eu... não queria nada disso. Não queria... magoar ninguém. Eu sinto tanto remorso...

Mas Remus acariciava lentamente seus cabelos, e falava baixinho no seu ouvido.

- Não chora... está tudo bem...

Eles ficaram alguns minutos abraçados, até que Emmy se recuperou. Ela se afastou um pouco, e, com os olhos ainda vermelhos, ela falou.

- Não está tudo bem, Remus. Eu chego aqui em Londres, e o que acontece? Eu me... envolvo com você! Isso... não poderia acontecer! Eu... estou cometendo o mesmo erro...

Mas Remus a calou. Com um beijo.

Emmy não queria aceitar o beijo, mas assim que sentiu os lábios de Remus nos seus, seus receios pareceram desaparecer. O beijo veio suave, delicado. Após alguns segundos, Remus se afastou, e falou.

- Você não está cometendo o mesmo erro.

- Mas você... e a Ellie... – ela tentou falar, mas foi interrompida pelo rapaz.

- Terminamos por nossos próprios motivos.

Os dois se olharam nos olhos. Remus se aproximou novamente, e a beijou de novo. Desta vez o beijo foi mais intenso, mais exigente. Os corpos estavam unidos, colados. Emmy levou sua mão aos cabelos do rapaz, e ele a envolveu pela cintura.

Quando novamente se afastaram, Remus encostou sua cabeça na dela, e falou, muito próximo ao ouvido da garota.

- Não consigo parar de pensar em você. – ele falou, e sua voz era morna e intensa – O tempo inteiro.

Desta vez foi Emmy quem beijou Remus. Ela tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos, e colou seus lábios nos dele. Imediatamente o rapaz começou a caminhar para trás, e o casal caiu sentado na cama.

Sem se separarem, eles deitaram, se beijando de forma ainda mais intensa.

As mãos percorriam a pele, buscando calor. Tocando, acariciando. Os lábios famintos buscavam um ao outro. As respirações estavam em compasso, igualmente descompassadas.

Emmy tinha se deixado levar. Não tinha planejado nada daquilo. Tinha decidido contar tudo para Remus, e estava preparada para que ele a julgasse, e que ele ficasse irritado com o relacionamento de Ellie e Sirius. Mas ela mal tinha conseguido contar sua história, e não conseguiu dizer nada sobre o beijo que presenciara. Só que, naquele instante, era impossível falar sobre qualquer coisa. Era impossível fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse beijar Remus.

Remus habilmente virou-se na cama, colocando Emmy por baixo dele. A garota ajeitou-se, e o puxou novamente para um beijo. Os dois estavam cada vez mais entregues um ao outro. Remus retirou a camisa que vestia, e voltou a beijar Emmy, que suavemente acariciou as costas do rapaz.

Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela, e Emmy fechou os olhos. Remus desceu, beijando o colo da garota, que apenas suspirava. Ele se preparava para puxar a camiseta dela quando foi interrompido.

O telefone de seu quarto tocou. Remus suspirou profundamente, ainda com a boca encostada na pele de Emmeline, então se levantou para atender ao telefone.

- Alô. – ele falou, com um tom de voz visivelmente contrariado.

Ele ficou em silêncio durante alguns instantes. E então falou.

- Ah, sim. Claro, Lily.

Emmy se recuperou um pouco, e sentou na cama do rapaz. Ajeitou a blusa, e pensou que, pelo menos, não era Ellie ao telefone. Ela não saberia o que fazer se Remus estivesse falando com a ex-namorada.

Ela olhou para Remus, e viu a expressão do rapaz mudando drasticamente. Ele passou a estampar uma preocupação enorme. Emmy ficou alarmada. O que estava acontecendo?

Logo Remus estava desligando o telefone, após trocar frases curtas com Lily. Ele olhou para Emmeline, e seu rosto estava lívido.

- O que foi, Remus? – Emmy perguntou.

- É a mãe do Sirius. Ela... está muito mal.

* * *

Quando Remus entrou no Royal London Hospital, com Emmeline ao seu lado, ele seguiu diretamente o caminho indicado por Lily, quando se falaram ao telefone. Numa das salas de espera, ele encontrou seus amigos. Mas a expressão deles era algo que ele não gostaria de ver, nem em mil anos.

James estava encostado perto de uma janela. O olhar perdido não combinava com o ar sempre risonho e brincalhão do amigo.

Lily estava sentada numa das cadeiras. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados, e segurava uma das mãos de Sirius. Do outro lado do rapaz, Ellie segurava a outra mão dele, e sua expressão lembrou a Remus o olhar que ela tinha, no velório dos pais dela. Mesmo ambos sendo ainda crianças, Remus jamais esquecer o olhar da amiga naquela ocasião.

Mas Sirius, obviamente, era o pior de todos. Os cabelos dele estavam bagunçados. Seus olhos estavam vazios. Seu rosto estava pálido. Ele estava debruçado sobre si mesmo. Lily falava palavras suaves, muito baixo, para o irmão.

A cena era de cortar o coração. Remus sentiu um baque, e sua garganta apertou. Detestava, com todas as suas forças, ver as pessoas que ele amava sofrendo.

Ele se aproximou de Sirius, e colocou a mão no ombro dele. Sirius ergueu a cabeça, sem dizer uma palavra. Os dois se olharam, e Sirius apenas balançou brevemente a cabeça, e voltou a encarar o chão. Remus pode ver Ellie levando a mão livre rapidamente aos olhos, como que para evitar que alguma lágrima escapasse.

Emmy não sabia o que fazer. Ela apenas se aproximou de James, e ficou ao lado do vizinho. Ele a cumprimentou brevemente, e voltou a encarar o lado de fora da janela.

Após algum tempo, uma enfermeira se aproximou. Ela falou, num tom delicado.

- O médico disse que já está terminando. Em 15 minutos ele vem falar com vocês.

Lily agradeceu, e olhou para Sirius.

- Temos que ligar para a mamãe e o papai.

James saiu de perto de janela, se aproximando, e falou.

- Deixa que eu ligo. – sua voz era séria como nunca.

Mas James nem conseguiu se afastar. Sirius falou, e sua voz era dura e séria.

- Não. Não vai ligar para ninguém.

Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- Sirius, nós temos que...

- Não! É minha mãe, Lily. Eu decido.

Lily parecia perplexa.

- Mas...

Sirius a interrompeu.

- Já falei que não!

Então Ellie se aproximou suavemente, e falou, num tom de voz baixo.

- Sirius... talvez seja melhor...

Ele virou seu rosto ligeiramente na direção da garota, e seu tom de voz se abrandou consideravelmente.

- Não, Ellie. Eu... – então ele virou novamente para Lily e James, que estava parado ao lado da irmã – Olha, o papai e a mamãe, eles... nunca tem tempo para descansar. Nunca tem tempo para eles mesmos... Eu não quero que eles larguem tudo para vir para cá. Quando eu achar que devo... ligo em mesmo para eles. Mas essa decisão é minha. Por favor, respeitem. É... a minha mãe.

James concordou com a cabeça. Ele olhou para o irmão, e voltou ao seu lugar perto da janela. Lily segurou a mão de Sirius mais apertado, e concordou baixinho.

- Tudo bem.

O médico demorou bem mais de 15 minutos para aparecer. Lily estava visivelmente nervosa, ela olhava constantemente para o corredor. Ela não conseguia parar quieta, andava de um lado para o outro sem parar. James tinha assumido seu lugar na cadeira, ao lado de Sirius. Ellie mantinha a mesma posição, com sua mão na de Sirius. Emmy e Remus estavam recostados na parede ao lado, em silêncio.

Quando o médico chegou, Lily já foi bombardeando-o com perguntas.

- O que está acontecendo, doutor? Como ela está? Qual é a situação dela?

O médico olhou para Lily um tanto confuso, e foi na direção de Sirius. Ele parou em frente ao rapaz, que se levantou da cadeira, acompanhado por James e Ellie.

Sirius ficou encarando o médico, esperando que ele dissesse algo. Mas o médico olhou em volta, e falou.

- Vamos... a um lugar mais reservado.

Mas Sirius rebateu de imediato.

- Pode falar aqui mesmo.

Mesmo contrariado, ele começou a falar.

- Bem, Sr. Black, a situação é um tanto... delicada. Sua mãe deu entrada no hospital por conta de uma tentativa de suicídio, e passou por uma bateria de exames. Nestes exames foram detectadas anomalias cardíacas, que não seriam detectadas se ela não estivesse aqui.

Lily e James se entreolharam. Nenhum dos dois sabia da tentativa de suicídio da mãe de Sirius. Lily sussurrou muito baixo para James, perguntando se o rapaz sabia de alguma coisa, e sua resposta foi negativa. Mas eles ficaram quietos assim que Sirius falou.

- E essas anomalias... o que elas representam?

O médico pigarreou, e respondeu.

- O ritmo cardíaco de sua mãe está instável, e não conseguimos controlá-lo via medicação. Nós tememos que ela possa vir a ter um infarto se a situação não se estabilizar.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, e não falou nada. Quem tomou a frente então foi James, que falou com o médico num tom exigente.

- E não existe nada que posse ser feito? Algum tipo de tratamento, qualquer coisa?

- Bem, no momento estamos fazendo mais exames, para detectar se existe alguma lesão no tecido cardíaco. Mas ainda é cedo para afirmar qualquer coisa com certeza. Apenas posso dizer que a situação é muito delicada e imprevisível.

O médico foi embora, e Sirius voltou a sentar na cadeira. Ellie sentou novamente ao lado dele, e Lily retomou seu lugar. James seguiu o médico, tentando arrancar alguma informação a mais. Remus se aproximou do amigo, e falou, num tom consolador.

- Vamos esperar mais notícias, Sirius. Os exames podem trazer boas notícias.

Sirius balançou a cabeça apenas por hábito. Mas, dentro de si, ele tinha uma sensação horrível. Algo dizia que um desastre iminente estava à sua frente, e não havia escapatória.

* * *

A noite chegou, e nenhum dos amigos arredou o pé do hospital. Eles se revezavam entre quem ficaria com Sirius, e quem buscaria o café e o lanche. Quando foi ficando mais tarde, Emmeline, Remus e Ellie ligaram para casa, para dar notícias para as famílias. Remus pediu para sua mãe não ligar para os Potter, mas foi Ellie quem teve mais problemas, inclusive brigando com a avó, para evitar que ela avisasse os Potter do estado da mãe de Sirius. A garota ficou quinze minutos no telefone público do hospital, explicando os motivos que Sirius tinha para não avisar os pais adotivos. Depois de muita insistência da neta, a Sra. Dumbledore aceitou, e prometeu não avisar nada aos vizinhos.

Quando Emmeline voltou de sua ligação, ela se aproximou de Remus, e falou, baixo, com o rapaz.

- Minha mãe quer que eu volte para casa. Disse que não posso demorar.

O rapaz concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Eu vou com você.

Ele então virou-se para os amigos. Eles agora ocupavam um sofá não muito grande, mas que cabia Sirius, James e Lily sentados, com Ellie sentada no braço do sofá, ao lado de James. Remus então olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Eu vou daqui a pouco para casa. Quer ir comigo?

Sirius imediatamente dirigiu seu olhar para a direção de Ellie, ansioso. Mas nem precisava; a garota olhou para o ex-namorado, e falou, num tom seguro.

- Não precisa, eu vou ficar.

Remus franziu a testa, e questionou.

- Vai?

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça.

- Vou revezar com o Jay a Lily.

A resposta pareceu satisfazer Remus, que concordou imediatamente. Ele se despediu dos amigos, assim como Emmy, e os dois foram embora. Remus ainda pediu para que Lily ligasse caso recebessem qualquer notícia.

Assim, só sobraram na sala de espera os três irmãos, e Ellie. Os quatro se mantinham em silêncio, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Lily tentava evitar a todo custo reviver as memórias da perda de seus pais. Era muito doloroso.

Mas em alguns momentos ela recordava de fatos daquela época. O fatídico dia. Ela estava dormindo na casa de uma vizinha, e seus pais voltavam de uma pequena viagem que fizeram para uma cidade próxima. A lembrança de ter sido acordada durante a madrugada, o policial procurando palavras para explicar o ocorrido. À medida que ele falava, ela visualizava a cena: um caminhão desgovernado, atingindo o carro de seus pais.

_Eles não sofreram._

A frase, dita pelo bondoso policial, ficou gravada a fogo em sua mente. Ela nunca mais pode esquecer a expressão daquele homem, completamente sem jeito, tentando contar para uma menina de 7 anos que ela tinha perdido as duas únicas pessoas que tinha no mundo.

A assistente social, e seus loiros cabelos presos num coque, falando palavras de conforto e de incentivo, tecendo elogios aos Potter, donos da fábrica na qual seu pai trabalhava, dizendo que eles cuidariam dela muito bem.

Lembrou do dia que conheceu os Potter, James e Sirius. Sua nova família.

Ela os amava mais que tudo na vida. Eles eram tudo que ela tinha na vida.

Lily se aproximou de Sirius, e abraçou o irmão, sentado ao lado dela. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Não queria perder nenhum deles. Nunca mais.

James não sabia o que era perder alguém. Não tinha idéia do que era esse sentimento.

Ele sequer tinha tido um animal de estimação, então nunca passou pela sensação de perda.

E ter que viver aquele sentimento, mesmo que através de seu irmão, era algo que ele não desejava para ninguém.

Ele olhou para o lado. Ellie estava sentada no braço do sofá, e se apoiava ligeiramente nele.

Ellie era órfã. Seus pais tinham morrido num acidente de helicóptero, que caiu no mar mediterrâneo, próximo às ilhas gregas. Eles viajavam muito, viviam explorando e badalando pelo mundo.

James se lembrou do rosto da amiga no funeral dos pais.

Era um vazio sem tamanho. Como se algo muito maior que ela a tivesse engolido, e o que sobrara era apenas uma carcaça sem vida, vazia e perdida.

Foi a primeira vez que James se lembrava ter chorado na vida. A visão de Ellie, em pé, sozinha, olhando os túmulos de seus pais era algo amargo, que ele não queria viver novamente.

Então ele se lembrou de Lily, e seu ar melancólico, quando ela se mudou para a casa deles.

Ele não conhecia a menina na época, mas a dor contida dela era palpável. E James sentia um enorme incômodo ao perceber aquilo. Certa vez ele imaginou se conseguiria construir uma máquina que pudesse arrancar toda a tristeza de uma pessoa. E ele lembrou que, quando teve a idéia de construir essa máquina, estava pensando em Lily.

E, finalmente, James pensou em Sirius. Seu pai morreu de um infarto repentino e fulminante. Sua mãe enlouqueceu pela perda e pela dor. E Sirius, que era um primo que James não via com tanta freqüência, passou a morar com eles em sua casa.

A alegria de ter um irmão com o qual sempre sonhou era substituída por tristeza todas as vezes que James flagrava Sirius olhando suas fotos antigas, que mostravam ele com os pais. O sofrimento silencioso de seu irmão sempre o incomodou, e James tentava remediá-lo com alegria extra, sempre propondo aventuras e diversão, para tentar tirar a dor de Sirius.

Nem sempre adiantava. Mas James sempre tentava.

Ellie estava de olhos fechados.

Ela não queria deixar que seus sentimentos a dominassem.

Tudo que ela queria, naquele momento, era tentar se concentrar em pensar positivo. Porque isso era a única coisa que ela poderia fazer.

Volta e meia ela se traía, e imaginava que a vida não era justa, e que pessoas que não mereciam eram punidas sem dó nem piedade.

Ela havia sido punida quando criança, quando seus pais, que ela tanto amava, foram arrancados cruelmente dela sem qualquer aviso.

A dor da perda deles nunca havia cicatrizado completamente. Ela nunca tinha amado alguém mais que amava aos pais. Amava seus avós, claro, mas não era exatamente a mesma coisa. Sentia a falta dos pais, e ela achava que sempre sentiria.

Agora Sirius, que sempre esteve tão presente em sua vida, também estava sendo punido.

A dor em seu coração aumentou.

Sirius não merecia aquilo.

Sirius não merecia sofrer. Nunca. Jamais.

Pensar nele sofrendo causava a maior dor que ela já sentira em sua vida.

Ellie contraiu os dedos, e fechou os olhos. Queria levantar daquele sofá, e ajoelhar na frente de Sirius. Queria abraçá-lo o mais forte que podia. Queria poder retirar cada resquício de dor que ele sentia. Mesmo que isso significasse que ela absorveria a dor para ela.

Não importava. Desde que Sirius pudesse ficar bem.

Ela só queria que ele ficasse bem. Sempre.

* * *

O fato de Lily e Ellie fazerem trabalho voluntário no Royal London Hospital serviu de grande auxílio para que os jovens pudessem se arranjar naquela noite. Lily, que conhecia várias das enfermeiras, conseguiu que liberassem uma das salas de repouso para os plantonistas, para que eles pudessem dormir um pouco, durante a noite.

Apenas Sirius recusou-se a sair da sala de espera. Então um sistema de rodízio foi estabelecido por James, Lily e Ellie. Cada um deles se revezaria para fazer companhia ao rapaz, enquanto os outros dois descansavam um pouco.

Quando o relógio indicava 2 horas da manhã, e Lily começou a fechar os olhos inconscientemente, eles viram que era hora de descansar um pouco. James tocou no ombro de Lily, e falou para a irmã ir dormir um pouco. Ele voltou-se para Ellie, e falou.

- Vai com ela. Dorme um pouco.

Mas Ellie olhou para James com seriedade, e falou.

- Não, Jay. Vou ficar. Vai você, e descansa um pouco. Você tem que descansar, pode precisar dirigir amanhã.

James franziu a testa, mas o olhar resoluto de Ellie não dava margens para contestação. Ele puxou Lily pela mão, e ajudou a ruiva a levantar.

Os dois foram caminhando pelo corredor, até sumirem de vista. Sirius estava acordado, mas encarava o chão sem dar sinais que prestava atenção no que acontecia à sua volta.

Então Ellie saiu de sua posição, no braço do sofá, e sentou na ponta oposta do sofá, afastada de Sirius. O rapaz notou a movimentação, e olhou para a garota.

Ellie então indicou as próprias pernas, e falou.

- Deita.

Sirius franziu a testa, e ela explicou.

- Você precisa dormir. Deita no meu colo.

Sirius ainda resistiu.

- Você também precisa dormir.

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso mínimo, e falou.

- Eu sou uma criatura notívaga. Não vou sofrer nem um pouco se ficar sem dormir algumas horas.

Sirius não se moveu. Então Ellie olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, e falou.

- Vem cá.

O tom de voz que ela usou fez Sirius imediatamente se mover. Ele repousou a cabeça nas pernas da garota, e ficou olhando para ela, deitado com a barriga para cima. Os cabelos longos da garota estavam ao alcance da mão de Sirius, e ele suavemente pegou a ponta de uma mecha, e a acariciou.

Ellie imediatamente levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos do rapaz, e percorreu seus dedos nos fios pretos e macios. Sirius fechou os olhos ligeiramente, e falou.

- Obrigado.

Ellie sentiu vontade de beijar suavemente os lábios do rapaz. Mas não o fez. Apenas sorriu um sorriso doce, e respondeu.

- Não é nada.

Sirius encontrou a mão livre de Ellie, e a segurou, apoiando-a em seu próprio peito.

- É sim. Mais do que você imagina.

Ellie entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele. Naquele momento, ela estava exatamente aonde queria. E exatamente com quem queria.

- Agora feche os olhos e durma um pouco. – ela falou.

Sirius inspirou profundamente. Ele não queria dormir. Mas Ellie acariciava tão delicadamente seus cabelos, de uma forma tão suave, que ele começou a sentir suas pálpebras pesarem. Ele foi fechando os olhos, e foi se entregando ao sono. Como se nada de ruim pudesse acontecer enquanto ele estivesse repousando sua cabeça no colo de Ellie.

A garota sorriu ao ver que ele começou a adormecer. Ficou observando o rosto dele. Cada linha. Cada curva.

Ele era absurdamente bonito. Bonito como mais ninguém no mundo era.

Ellie percorreu mais uma vez os dedos nos cabelos sedosos de Sirius. E desejou fervorosamente poder afastar qualquer coisa ruim de perto dele.

Ela desejou que ele nunca sofresse. Nunca.

* * *

Lily se viu sendo conduzida para a sala de descanso pelo braço de James. Ela estava sonolenta, e cansada o suficiente para cair em qualquer canto e dormir como se estivesse em sua própria cama.

A sala de descanso era uma saleta pequena, com dois beliches, e só. James empurrou Lily para a cama de baixo de um dos beliches, e sentou na cama do beliche ao lado.

Imediatamente a garota deitou na cama, retirando apenas os sapatos. Mas James permaneceu sentado.

Lily estranhou, e falou.

- Não vai dormir?

James sacudiu a cabeça, negando. Lily virou de lado, para poder olhar para James de frente. E questionou.

- Por quê?

O rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos, e respondeu.

- Estou sem sono.

Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- Então por que veio para cá?

James inspirou fundo, e falou.

- Bem, eu sei o quanto a Ellie é teimosa o suficiente para não tentar confrontá-la. E... eu queria ter certeza que você vai descansar direito.

Lily nem sentiu seus lábios se entreabriram. James estava preocupado com... ela?

Os dois ficaram se olhando por longos segundos. Lily mal respirava. Os olhos de James pregados nos dela, numa espécie de conexão surreal.

Até que ele finalmente desviou o olhar, e falou, num tom sério.

- Dorme, Lily.

Então a garota respondeu.

- Não vou conseguir com você me olhando. Deita também.

Por um instante um pensamento louco passou voando pela mente de Lily. Ela imaginou James deitando na mesma cama que ela, e a abraçando.

Mas isso logicamente não aconteceu, e ela viu James deitando na própria cama, e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. Ela ficou alguns instantes observando o irmão adotivo, e então o imitou, ficando deitada de barriga para cima. Ficou observando o fundo da cama de cima, sem saber o que dizer. Até que ela arriscou.

- O que você acha que vai acontecer?

James ficou calado por alguns segundos, até responder.

- Não sei.

Lily pensou um pouco, e falou.

- Eu também não.

Novo silêncio. Lily ficou cutucando as próprias unhas. Seu sono tinha desaparecido.

- Você acha certo não contarmos para o papai e a mamãe o que está acontecendo? – James perguntou.

Lily se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Mas não demorou nada para responder.

- Acho que a escolha é dele, James. Não concordo, mas é ele quem decide.

James apenas inspirou antes de responder.

- Verdade. A escolha é dele.

Então James se virou na cama, deitando de lado. Ele estava de frente para Lily, e isso fez a garota imitá-lo, virando-se também.

O olhar dos dois se encontrou. E Lily ouviu James falar.

- Lily... você está bem?

Lily não compreendeu o sentido da pergunta, mas nem precisou esclarecer. James percebeu a dúvida, e falou.

- Com tudo isso que está acontecendo.

Lily ficou surpresa com o tato que James acabara de demonstrar. Tanto que isso a fez responder repentinamente.

- Sim... eu acho.

James então sacudiu a cabeça, e falou.

- Bom. Isso é bom.

Novamente a sala ficou imersa no silêncio. Até que James olhou para Lily, e falou.

- Vai dormir, Lily. Você precisa descansar.

Lily hesitou um instante, mas viu James virando novamente na cama, e cerrando os próprios olhos. Isso a fez deitar de forma mais confortável, e fechar os olhos. Mas, antes de se entregar ao sono, ela falou.

- Boa noite, Jay.

E a última coisa que ela ouviu, antes de cair no sono, foi.

- Boa noite, Lils.

* * *

Por volta das 6 horas da manhã, Ellie acordou de sobressalto. Ela acabou dormindo no sofá, sentada, apenas apoiando a cabeça na lateral do sofá. Sirius estava deitado em seu colo, de lado, com uma das mãos abraçando sua perna.

Aquela sensação era ao mesmo tempo inédita, e também tão familiar. Ela ficou com pensa de acordar o rapaz, mas sabia que a movimentação do hospital só iria aumentar, e seria melhor acordá-lo suavemente que com um susto, causado pelo barulho ambiente.

Delicadamente, Ellie colocou sua mão na mão de Sirius, e falou. Baixinho.

- Sirius...

O rapaz moveu ligeiramente a cabeça, e abriu os olhos. Ficou alguns instantes calado, como se buscasse entender onde estava. Então ele se virou, e olhou para Ellie. A garota tentou sorrir, e falou.

- Bom dia.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, antes de responder.

- Por um instante eu achei que era tudo um pesadelo.

Ellie apertou os lábios rapidamente, e falou.

- Sinto muito.

Sirius inspirou profundamente. E falou em seguida.

- Pelo menos seu colo é de verdade.

Ellie não sabia como responder ao que ele falara. Mas não precisou. Sirius levantou do sofá, se esticou um pouco, e sentou ao lado dela.

Pouco tempo depois, James apareceu, carregando quatro cafés em copos de papelão. E ele era seguido por Lily, que aparentava bastante sono.

James entregou o café para todos, e em silêncio, eles beberam.

Assim que acabou, Lily levantou, e foi atrás de uma enfermeira que pudesse dar alguma notícia. Ela demorou um bocado para voltar.

- O médico deve vir aqui por agora. Esta fazendo a ronda.

E, realmente, o médico não tardou a aparecer. Ele pareceu estranhar a presença dos quatro jovens ali, mas logo passou a falar sobre o caso.

- Bem, Sr. Black... Fizemos mais alguns exames e...

- E o que? – Sirius questionou.

O médico estava visivelmente incomodado. Isso não era um bom sinal.

- Bem... a situação é mais delicada do que parecia. Aparentemente o músculo cardíaco está entrando em colapso.

- Como assim? – Ellie se manifestou antes dos outros.

Sirius olhava atônito para o médico. Ele retirou os óculos que usava, limpou a lente, e retomou a explicação sobre o estado de saúde da Sra. Black.

- Ainda precisamos do resultado de um exame, e ele vai nos dar mais precisão. Só que ele não é feito aqui no hospital, é feito numa clínica do outro lado da cidade. Deve demorar um pouco para sair o resultado. Mas a situação é a seguinte: o coração de sua mãe não está resistindo. Ele deve parar em pouco tempo.

O choque da notícia fez todos recuarem um pouco. Mas Sirius logo se recuperou, e falou.

- Quanto tempo?

O médico se esquivou.

- Sem o resultado do exame, fica difícil dar uma previsão correta...

Mas Sirius avançou novamente, e seu tom de voz era raivoso.

- Quanto tempo?

O médico inspirou profundamente, e respondeu.

- Dias.

A notícias caiu como uma bomba. Todos ficaram chocados. Lily levou a mão à boca, não acreditando no que ouvia. James colocou a mão no ombro de Sirius, que olhava fixamente para o chão. Ellie olhava para o rosto de cada um de seus amigos, sem acreditar que aquilo pudesse estar acontecendo.

- Eu quero vê-la. – Sirius falou, com uma voz falhada.

O médico hesitou um pouco, e respondeu.

- O horário de visita é...

Mas Sirius o interrompeu, e falou, num tom amargo.

- Eu quero ver minha mãe!

Ellie imediatamente reagiu. Ela olhou para o médico, e falou.

- Dá um jeito! Arruma uma autorização, sei lá!

O médico apenas sacudiu a cabeça, e falou, num tom levemente receoso.

- Bem... me acompanhe, Sr. Black... vamos ver o que pode ser feito.

James, Lily e Ellie ficaram parados, apenas observando Sirius desaparecer pelo corredor com o médico. Eles se entreolharam.

Isso tudo estava acontecendo mesmo?

* * *

Sirius voltou da visita com uma aparência um pouco melhor. Ele disse que conseguiu falar com a mãe, e que ela, apesar de estar fraca, estava consciente. Eles conversaram um pouco, mas ele precisou sair para que fizessem novos exames de monitoramento.

- O horário de visita começa de tarde. Aí dá para entrar mais de um. – ele falou, num tom melancólico.

Os quatro novamente se espremeram no sofá. Estavam aguardando novas notícias do médico, que terminaria a visita aos pacientes, e traria mais notícias.

Após longos minutos de silêncio, Sirius virou para Ellie, e falou.

- Vai para casa. Você deve estar muito cansada.

Mas Ellie negou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Não estou. Dormi encostada no sofá.

O rapaz voltou a encarar o chão, e Ellie virou para James e Lily, e falou.

- Vocês deviam ir para casa. Dar notícias para o Remus, tomar um banho...

Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- E você?

- Eu fico. – foi a resposta segura que Ellie lhe ofereceu.

- Você tem que descansar, Ellie, senão vai... – James tentou, mas foi interrompido pela chegada do médico.

Todos se levantaram, e foram até ele. Com vários exames na mão, ele começou a falar.

- A situação é a seguinte: precisamos do resultado de um exame, mas ele só deve chegar aqui amanhã. Ele é feito numa clínica fora do hospital, então não temos como controlar os envios de resultados que eles nos fazem. Provavelmente já está tudo pronto lá, mas não tem ninguém que possa trazer o resultado aqui, pelo menos não até amanhã.

James imediatamente se manifestou.

- Eu posso ir buscar. Eles poderiam entregar o resultado para mim?

O médico pensou um instante, e respondeu.

- Eu posso ligar para lá e avisar. Vou te dar o endereço.

Enquanto James seguia o médico até a recepção, para anotar o endereço da clínica, Lily virou para Sirius e falou.

- Eu vou com o James, e aproveito e passo em casa. Quer que eu traga algo para vocês?

Sirius deu de ombros, então Ellie respondeu.

- Trás alguma roupa para ele, e um casaco para mim. Depois decidimos tudo, é só para a tarde mesmo.

- Certo. – Lily falou – Vou trazer algo para vocês comerem.

Lily foi se afastando, caminhando na direção de James. Eles conversaram por um instante, e depois voltaram para se despedir.

- Voltamos o mais rápido possível. – James falou.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. Lily abaixou para dar um beijo no rosto de Sirius, e falou.

- Fica tranqüilo, irmão.

Sirius passou a mão levemente pela cabeça de Lily, e eles se afastaram, indo embora do hospital.

Ellie suspirou. Aquela situação parecia surreal, algo que não pertencia à vida deles. Ela encostou melhor no sofá, e Sirius a acompanhou. Os dois viraram o rosto um para o outro. Sirius parecia completamente arrasado.

Ellie levantou a mão, e acariciou o rosto do rapaz. Ele fechou os olhos.

Por que ele tinha que sofrer?

Por que ela não podia simplesmente arrancar o sofrimento dele?

Os dois ficaram recostados no sofá por bastante tempo. Após pelo menos meia hora, o médico reapareceu, e falou que Sirius não poderia visitar sua mãe pelas próximas horas.

- Vamos fazer um exame, e ela precisa ser sedada.

- Que exame? – Sirius perguntou.

O médico olhou para o rapaz com pena, e falou.

- Vamos verificar a condição atual do músculo cardíaco. Para tentarmos avaliar... se ela agüenta a próxima noite.

Sirius fechou os olhos. Ellie sentiu um aperto no peito. O médico pareceu se comover um tanto com o sofrimento do rapaz, e falou.

- Você pode visitá-la no fim da tarde. Ela já deve estar acordada.

Ellie agradeceu o médico, já que Sirius visivelmente estava sem condições. Ele se afastou, e a garota então voltou sua atenção ao rapaz, sentado ao seu lado.

Sirius estava sentado, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, e a cabeça entre as mãos. Seus cabelos caíam sobre os olhos, e Ellie não conseguia vê-los. Ela então sabia o que fazer.

- Vem. – ela falou, tocando a mão do rapaz. – Vamos.

Sirius apenas olhou para Ellie, e ela respondeu.

- Vamos para casa. Você vai tomar um banho, trocar de roupa. Mais tarde voltamos para o hospital.

Ellie levantou, e puxou Sirius pela mão. O rapaz a seguiu, como se não tivesse muita opção.

Seu rosto parecia vazio.

* * *

- O nome da paciente é Walburga Black. – James falou para a recepcionista.

Ele estava apoiado no balcão da clínica, esperando o resultado do exame ser liberado. Lily estava ao lado dele, tentando espiar sobre o balcão, para ver se detectava algum exame por ali.

Não demorou muito, e a recepcionista voltou com o envelope que precisavam. James agradeceu, e os dois foram embora.

Rapidamente entraram no carro, com Lily segurando o envelope. James manobrou de maneira ligeira, e seguiu em direção a casa deles.

Enquanto percorriam as ruas de Londres, Lily observou o rosto de James. Ela hesitou por um instante, e falou.

- Jay... o que você acha que vai acontecer com o Sirius... depois.

James virou o rosto para a garota rapidamente. Por um instante ele achou completamente fascinante ela chamá-lo de Jay. Mas logo ele voltou à questão, e falou.

- Depois?

Lily ficou sem jeito, mas explicou.

- Você sabe, depois... que a mãe dele...

James entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Mas não respondeu, porque a garota recomeçou a falar.

- Eu estava pensando... lembra que te falei sobre ele... você sabe, fumando maconha no telhado de casa?

James concordou com a cabeça. Lily prosseguiu.

- Bem, eu fico com receio... dele piorar. Ele estava indo tão bem, estava deixando de beber tanto e de sair todas as noites. Até voltou a mexer na moto!

James novamente olhou rápido para Lily, e falou.

- Mas agora é diferente, Lily. Agora ele tem a todos nós.

Lily franziu a testa, e James explicou.

- Vamos todos ficar ao lado dele. Vamos dar apoio. Ele vai ficar bem.

Lily abaixou a cabeça um instante. James parecia tão maduro. Tão seguro, e tão confiante. Por um instante, ela se sentiu protegida pela atitude do rapaz. Como se ele fosse assegurar que nada de ruim acontecesse à família.

Naquele momento, Lily esqueceu completamente toda a raiva e os sentimentos estranhos que estava nutrindo por James. Só conseguia enxergar como ele se tornara um homem formidável.

Ela ficou observando o rosto do irmão adotivo.

E, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, ela poderia entregar sua felicidade nas mãos de James Potter, que ela sabia que estaria segura.

Porque aquele James, aquele jovem que dirigia velozmente pelas ruas de Londres, era alguém realmente digno de sua confiança.

E também digno de seu afeto.

* * *

Sirius entrou trôpego em casa. Ele parecia não saber exatamente onde estava, ou o que fazia. Ellie trancou a porta atrás deles, e seguiu o rapaz que andava apressado, em direção à escada. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, ela apenas o acompanhou em silêncio. Só que, sem qualquer aviso ou indicação, Sirius começou a correr pelos degraus. Ellie correu atrás dele, e o alcançou já no corredor do segundo andar.

Sirius estava desmoronando. Ele respirava superficialmente, e seus olhos estavam fechados. Ellie imediatamente o segurou pelos braços, virando-o em sua direção.

- Sirius... – ela falou, e seu tom era preocupado – Sirius, fica calmo...

Mas o rapaz estava cada vez mais agitado. Ele tentava se desvencilhar dos braços de Ellie, e murmurava palavras que ela não conseguia entender.

Ellie apertou suas mãos em volta dos braços dele, e repetiu.

- Sirius... por favor...

Então o rapaz baixou a cabeça, menos agitado, mas ainda parecendo transtornado. E falou algo que ela finalmente compreendeu.

- Ela vai... ela vai morrer...

-Sirius... – foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Mas Sirius permanecia desesperado.

- Ela... vai morrer. E eu disse... aquelas coisas horríveis, naquele dia do hospital. Você lembra... você estava comigo... é tudo culpa minha!

Ellie olhou para o rosto do rapaz, e viu que ele estava molhado de lágrimas. Aquilo corroeu seu coração, como se alguém tivesse causado uma ferida física nela. Era uma dor que ela nunca tinha sentido antes, e que ela jamais imaginava ser capaz de sentir. O desespero tomou conta dela, e a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi se aproximar mais ainda de Sirius, e falar.

- Sirius... não fica assim. Não é culpa sua! Por favor...

Mas ele continuou transtornado, e Ellie mal identificou suas próprias faces molhadas e quentes. Só percebeu que estava chorando também quando uma lágrima sua caiu em um de seus braços.

Só que ela não se importava. Ela poderia esquecer-se de absolutamente tudo naquele instante, e só pensar na pessoa a sua frente. Num ato de desespero, ela enlaçou Sirius com os braços, não dando chance dele se afastar e fugir.

E Sirius não se afastou. Ele aceitou o abraço, mas continuava chorando. E ela sentia o corpo dele tremendo sob seus braços.

Aquilo tinha que acabar. Ellie não conseguia suportar aquela dor. Não podia suportar o choro de Sirius. A cada instante que passava, cada lágrima dele a deixava ainda mais desesperada.

E o desespero acaba exigindo medidas desesperadas.

Tomada pela necessidade de fazer com que Sirius parasse de sofrer, Ellie não pensou. Simplesmente agiu.

Ela se afastou um instante dele, colocando seu rosto de frente ao do rapaz.

E esticou seu pescoço.

No instante seguinte, ela tinha colado seus lábios nos de Sirius.

O contato não durou mais que dois segundos, e foi pouco mais que um toque delicado. Mas ele gerou uma reação inimaginável.

No instante que Ellie se afastou do beijo, e olhou para Sirius, ele simplesmente fechou os olhos, e buscou os lábios dela novamente.

Mas o beijo desta vez não foi apenas um toque. Foi muito mais que isso.

O beijo era desesperado. Alucinado. Os lábios se consumiam vorazmente, as mãos buscavam a pele um do outro. Ellie sentiu suas costas colidindo com a parede do corredor. As lágrimas dos dois se misturavam na pele dos rostos do casal. Os corpos estavam colados.

Eles ficaram naquela loucura por incontáveis minutos. Cada vez mais agarrados um ao outro. Cada vez mais ávidos um pelo outro. Até que Sirius retirou as mãos que enlaçavam a cintura dela, e as levou ao rosto da garota. Ellie abriu os olhos, e viu que Sirius a encarava, e seu rosto, apesar de mais calmo do desespero de antes, parecia muito urgente.

Ela ia abrir a boca para falar, mas ele foi mais rápido. E o que ele falou foi uma surpresa tão grande que ela jamais poderia esperar por aquilo.

- Ellie... eu te amo.

Uma onda gelada percorreu o corpo da garota. Nada a tinha preparado para aquele momento.

Sem conseguir reagir, ela ficou parada, suas mãos ainda nas costas de Sirius, seu olhar pregado nos olhos dele. E ele falou novamente, mas agora ele passou a beijar levemente todo o rosto dela enquanto falava.

- Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto... tanto...

Ellie não sabia que palavras poderiam agir como drogas, mas naquele instante ela tinha certeza que estava completamente entorpecida. Só conseguia respirar rapidamente, e cerrar seus olhos.

Então Sirius parou de beijar o rosto dela, e encostou a testa dele na dela. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante, até que Ellie conseguiu esboçar uma reação. E falou, mesmo que com uma voz fraca.

- Sirius... eu...

Mas ela foi calada pelo dedo indicador do rapaz. Ele abriu os olhos, e falou, olhando para Ellie.

- Não diz nada. Eu não disse isso para que você fosse obrigada a dizer o mesmo. Eu só queria que você soubesse. Eu só... precisava te falar.

Ellie movimentou os lábios sob o dedo de Sirius, mas voz alguma saiu de seus lábios. Eles continuavam se olhando intensamente, e Ellie sentia um ímpeto estranho tomando conta de seu corpo, como se ela precisasse falar algo que ainda não tinha plena consciência do que era.

Mas ela não falou. Porque os lábios de Sirius tomaram os seus novamente, e eles voltaram ao enlouquecedor ato de outrora. Novamente presos um ao outro, na mesma intensidade, na mesma busca um pelo outro. Pele, lábios, mãos, cabelos misturados, tudo junto ao mesmo tempo, tudo numa intensidade alucinante. Ellie sentia sua cabeça rodar, suas pernas bambearem. Novamente aquela sensação de que algo a consumia por dentro. E novamente a quase impossibilidade de se afastar da chama que a queimava.

Mas, se ela não conseguia se afastar, algo a afastou em seu lugar.

O barulho da porta da frente da casa abrindo era um sinal forte demais para ser ignorado. Quando se deram por si, Ellie e Sirius se afastaram, e, como se tivessem combinado, cada um foi para um lado. O rapaz entrou no próprio quarto, e a garota desceu as escadas, arrumando-se da melhor forma que pode.

No primeiro andar ela deu de cara com James e Lily. Alheios ao que estava acontecendo na casa segundos antes, eles apenas estranharam a presença da amiga ali.

- Ellie? – falou Lily, num tom claramente preocupado – O que aconteceu, por que vocês não estão no hospital?

Ellie engoliu em seco, mas arranjou forças para raciocinar e responder.

- Nada. Os médicos disseram que ela... vai ficar apagada pelas próximas horas e eu pensei... que seria melhor que Sirius viesse para casa, e tomasse um banho... descansasse um pouco.

Lily sorriu mais tranqüila. Buscou o irmão com os olhos, e Ellie, entendendo o que ela queria, falou.

- Ele está lá em cima.

A ruiva imediatamente foi em direção às escadas. Ellie então olhou para James, que trazia na mão o exame que tinha ido buscar, a pedido do médico da mãe de Sirius. Ele colocou o envelope na mesinha, e caminhou em direção à amiga.

Ellie lhe ofereceu um sorriso fraco, e James começou a falar.

- Ellie, eu queria te falar uma coisa.

Ellie franziu a testa. Por um instante ela achou que James tinha descoberto sobre ela e Sirius, mas essa impressão se dissipou assim que ele abriu a boca para falar.

- É que eu e a Lily, nós queríamos te agradecer... por tudo que você tem feito. Você sabe, pelo Sirius.

Ellie desviou o olhar por um instante, mas logo respondeu.

- Não é nada.

Mas James se aproximou, e continuou.

- É sim. Nós sabemos que você e o Sirius não se dão muito bem, então... Bem, nós percebemos que você está fazendo isso por nós, por mim e pela Lily. Pela amizade que você tem por nós dois.

Ellie sabia que não estava fazendo isso apenas por Lily e James. Ela estava fazendo por Sirius. Pela impossibilidade dela suportar que ele passasse por qualquer tipo de sofrimento. Apenas pensar nele sofrendo era doloroso para ela.

Mas Ellie não disse isso a James. Não teve coragem. Então mascarou a verdade com palavras mais adequadas à situação.

- Eu amo vocês. Faria qualquer coisa por vocês. – Obviamente James não sabia que ela estava incluindo Sirius no "vocês".

Mas James não notou nada, e apenas sorriu de forma levemente triste.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que queremos agradecer. Somos muito gratos mesmo.

Ellie apenas acenou com a cabeça. James a envolveu com um braço, e tentou elevar o humor, sorrindo de forma mais divertida.

- Vem, vamos lá procurar algo pra comer na cozinha. Aposto que você só tomou aquele café hoje de manhã, e não comeu mais nada...

* * *

Após algumas horas, os jovens voltaram ao hospital. Todos tomaram banho, e se trocaram. Lily obrigou Sirius a deitar um pouco, e, à contragosto, o rapaz aceitou.

O horário de visitas começou, e James e Lily puderam entrar para visitar a Sra. Black, junto com Sirius. Eles ficaram bastante tempo lá dentro, e depois saíram, deixando Sirius à sós com a mãe.

Ellie ficou na sala de espera junto com Remus e Emmy. O trio permaneceu em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, cada um preocupado com um assunto.

Ellie só pensava em Sirius. Só tinha espaço em sua mente para se preocupar com o bem estar do rapaz. Nada mais.

Remus estava se sentindo desconfortável por estar exatamente entre sua ex-namorada e a garota pela qual estava interessado. Era bizarro. Fora que ele estava intrigado pelo comportamento de Ellie. A garota parecia decididamente transtornada. Ele cogitou ser por aquela situação trazer lembranças do passado, mas parecia haver algo a mais. O que era, Remus não tinha idéia.

Emmy se sentindo péssima. Ela não conseguia contar para Remus sobre Ellie e Sirius, e, naquele momento, ela não tinha vontade alguma de contar, seja quando fosse. A forma como Ellie agia perto de Sirius fez a garota começar a pensar que o sentimento que unia os dois era muito mais que uma simples atração. Além de tudo, Emmy também estava realmente constrangida por estar ao lado de Remus, e de sua ex-namorada. Principalmente quando ela sentia vontade de beijar o rapaz o tempo inteiro.

Quando Lily e James se juntaram ao trio, o ambiente se suavizou. Eles falaram sobre a mãe de Sirius, disseram que ela era uma pessoa muito boa, e que encarava tudo de forma bastante digna. E, para a tranqüilidade de Lily, Sirius parecia estar mais calmo. O que era algo muito positivo.

Já era noite quando Sirius saiu do quarto de sua mãe.

Ele estava triste, obviamente, mas parecia um tanto mais leve ao se reunir com os demais. Lily lhe entregou um copo com café, mas ele recusou os muffins que ela lhe ofereceu. Apenas sentou no sofá, e ficou bebericando o líquido quente.

Os Dumbledore apareceram para uma visita no início da noite. Separadamente dos outros jovens, eles conversaram com Sirius longamente, mas depois de um tempo foram embora. Curiosamente, nenhum dos dois tentou convencer a neta de ir embora com eles. Eles apenas a beijaram, e foram para casa.

A noite seria longa. Os médicos volta e meia passavam por ali, e davam uma ou outra notícia. Mas nada de muito novo. Ela estava estável. Ficaria bem aquela noite.

Por volta das 9 da noite, Remus foi embora com Emmy. Eles se despediram, e disseram que voltariam no dia seguinte. E pediram que dessem notícia, no caso de alguma novidade.

Então, novamente, sobraram apenas James, Lily, Sirius e Ellie. E nenhum deles iria embora.

Pouco depois da partida de Remus e Emmy, Lily resolveu ir deitar. James a acompanhou, planejando render Ellie na tarefa de acompanhar Sirius, durante a madrugada.

Sobraram Sirius e Ellie no sofá. Os dois se olharam. Ellie não conseguia esquecer a declaração feita pelo rapaz. O "eu te amo" dito por ele ecoava pelo ar, como se pairasse sobre as cabeças deles.

Sirius lentamente se aproximou da garota. Ellie não se afastou. Logo os dois estavam sentados juntos.

Sirius buscou a mão dela, e entrelaçou os dedos de ambos. Ellie instintivamente recostou sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz. E ficaram assim, juntos por longos minutos.

Então Sirius puxou a mão de Ellie, beijou suavemente. Ele voltou o rosto para o da garota, e falou.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

Ellie apenas acenou com a cabeça. Não tinha idéia do que sairia da boca dele.

- Quer conhecer minha mãe?

Ellie entreabriu os lábios, surpresa. Não estava preparada para aquela pergunta.

- Mas... o horário de visitas não acabou?

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, mas respondeu.

- Sim, mas eu conheci o guarda daquele setor. Agora está tudo tranqüilo aqui, então acho... que daria certo se não demorarmos.

Ellie não sabia o que dizer. Então Sirius falou.

- Eu... queria que você a conhecesse.

A frase dele fez Ellie imediatamente concordar. Estava ficando muito difícil negar qualquer coisa que Sirius falasse, quando ele usava aquele tom de voz tão suave e rouco.

Eles se levantaram. Realmente o hospital estava mais tranqüilo, e era pouco provável que eles fossem vistos. Caminharam pelos corredores, e logo encontraram o segurança que Sirius falou. Ele era um homem de meia idade, alto e forte, mas muito bondoso. Ele concordou com a visita, desde que eles não demorassem.

O casal rapidamente entrou no setor de tratamento intensivo especializado em doenças cardíacas. A mãe de Sirius estava num quarto isolado, o que facilitava a ação deles.

Sorrateiramente, os dois entraram no quarto da Sra. Black.

Ellie a viu pela primeira vez. Ela tinha cabelos grisalhos, mas que obviamente foram pretos um dia. Seus olhos eram acinzentados. E ela, apesar de estar magra, tinha a aparência de ter sido muito bonita quando jovem.

Ela parecia dormir quando eles entraram. Mas logo ela abriu os olhos, e Ellie viu que eles se iluminaram quando ela viu o filho.

- Sirius... – a voz dela era fraca.

- Oi, mãe. – ele falou – Trouxe uma pessoa para você conhecer.

Ellie sentiu um nervosismo enorme. Não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer. Apenas deu um passo na direção da cama. A Sra. Black a observou, e Sirius.

- Essa é a Ellie, mãe.

A Sra. Black fez uma expressão de que reconhecia o nome, e abriu um sorriso. Ellie teve que engolir a vontade de chorar. Inspirou fundo, e esticou a mão, para que a Sra. Black a cumprimentasse.

- Muito prazer, Sra. Black.

Mas a Sra. Black apenas segurou a mão da garota, e falou, numa voz fraca, mas claramente satisfeita.

- Oh, mas ela é realmente muito linda. Muito linda mesmo.

Ellie arregalou os olhos. Olhou para Sirius, e ele sorria abertamente. A satisfação que ela sentiu ao ver o sorriso foi enorme. Ellie se rendeu, e sorriu também.

- Eu não disse? – Falou Sirius.

A Sra. Black não soltou a mão de Ellie. Isso fez a garota se aproximar ainda mais. Ela estava constrangida, mas ao mesmo tempo muito feliz. Principalmente porque Sirius parecia muito satisfeito em que ela conhecesse sua mãe.

A Sra. Black respirava muito devagar. Ela estava usando um aparelho no nariz, que lhe fornecia oxigênio extra. Mas isso não a impediu de continuar falando.

- Eu quero falar algo para vocês dois.

Sirius se aproximou, e ela pegou a mão do filho também. Olhando de um para o outro, ela falou.

- Eu quero que vocês cuidem um do outro. E quero que sejam muito felizes. Muito mesmo.

Ellie teve que inspirar fundo para segurar as lágrimas. Olhou para o lado, e viu que Sirius não segurava; duas lágrimas corriam pelo rosto do rapaz, mas ele parecia também feliz. Feliz por estar tendo aquele momento. Feliz por ter a oportunidade de desfrutar da companhia da mãe mais uma vez.

- Eu não quero que você sofra, meu filho. Eu quero que você viva sua vida da melhor forma que puder. Quero que sempre se cerque de pessoas que o amam.

Ellie sentiu uma lágrima percorrendo seu rosto. Mas ela não se importou. Não se importaria com nada naquele momento.

- Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei. E fico muito feliz de você ter uma família, ter pessoas tão maravilhosas ao seu lado. Eu quero que você se lembre de mim só pelas coisas boas, não as ruins.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, concordando com a mãe. Então ela se voltou para Ellie, e falou.

- Obrigada por cuidar do meu filho. Obrigada por se preocupar. Obrigada por estar aqui, quando ele mais precisa.

Ellie reprimiu um soluço, e falou, numa voz fraca, mas que exalava certeza.

- Não há outro lugar no mundo que eu queira estar.

Sirius olhou para Ellie. Não havia palavras para descrever o olhar que ele lhe lançou. Ellie achou que nunca tinha visto um olhar tão fantástico na vida. Tão cheio de sentimento. Tão intenso.

Eles se despediram da Sra. Black, e saíram da sala. Ellie não tentava secar as lágrimas; não havia motivos para isso. Eles percorreram os corredores de volta com as mãos unidas. Quando voltaram para a recepção, Sirius puxou Ellie repentinamente.

Ele a abraçou apertado, envolvendo o corpo dela com os braços. Ellie retribuiu o abraço, apertando-o contra seu corpo. Eles ficaram ali, em pé, abraçados, durante longos minutos.

Então Sirius se afastou um pouco, encostou sua testa na dela, e falou, com os olhos fechados.

- Obrigado.

Ellie ficou em silêncio. Apenas abraçada a Sirius. Sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto.

Realmente não havia lugar no mundo que ela preferia estar, naquele momento.

* * *

A manhã chegou rapidamente. Ellie se esticou no sofá, e notou a ausência de Sirius em seu colo. Procurou, desesperada, à sua volta. Mas logo viu James se aproximando, e o amigo pareceu entender o susto da garota.

- Ele está lá dentro com ela. Conseguiu entrar bem mais cedo hoje.

Ellie se acalmou um pouco. Estava com as costas moídas de dormir sentada durante dois dias, mas não se importava. O que importava era a saúde da mãe de Sirius, e o bem estar mental do rapaz.

Ela bocejou, e perguntou.

- Cadê a Lily?

James inspirou fundo, e falou.

- Deixei ela dormindo lá no quarto de repouso. Fiquei... com pena de acordar.

O tom de voz usado por James foi imediatamente detectado por Ellie. Era diferente de todos os tons de voz do rapaz. Ellie estranhou inicialmente, mas achou que isso se devia a situação atípica que viviam. Todos estavam um pouco diferentes. Então era natural que James também estivesse.

- Você devia descansar lá um pouco, também. Eu te chamo se tiver alguma novidade.

Ellie considerou a idéia. Estava muito cansada. Mas também não queria abandonar Sirius. Ela não teve tempo de responder, já que James simplesmente a puxou do sofá, falando.

- Nem inventa. Vai lá. O Sirius vai ficar um tempão lá dentro mesmo, não precisa ficar se martirizando aqui nesse sofá duro.

Ellie finalmente cedeu, e concordou em descansar um pouco.

- Mas me chama... – ela falou, mas foi interrompida por James.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer. – ele completou – Claro, claro. Agora vai.

A garota foi até o quarto de repouso. Lily dormia tranquilamente numa das camas. Ela estava dormindo em posição fetal. Entre suas mãos, enrolada como um pequeno travesseiro, estava uma jaqueta de James.

Ellie sorriu, e deitou na cama ao lado. Fechou os olhos, e adormeceu quase instantaneamente.

* * *

O sono de Ellie pareceu ter durado apenas um segundo. Ela acordou sobressaltada, com a voz de Lily chamando-a.

- Ellie! Ellie, acorda!

A garota acordou num pulo. Os olhos de Lily estavam arregalados. Ela aprecia muito preocupada.

- O que foi?

Lily mordeu o lábio, e respondeu.

- A mãe do Sirius piorou. Muito.

Isso foi o sinal. As duas correram para a sala de espera. Lá encontraram James, Remus, Emmy, a Sra. Lupin e os Dumbledore. Ellie correu até os avós, e Lily juntou-se a James.

- Alguma notícia? – ela perguntou.

- Não. – James respondeu – Nada ainda. Mas ele está lá dentro.

Os minutos se passavam. Lily ficava cada vez mais aflita. Nenhuma notícia, nada. Era um enorme desespero.

Toda vez que uma enfermeira passava pelo corredor, era interpelada por James ou Lily. Mas elas não tinham novidades.

Lily roia as unhas. Não agüentava o que estava acontecendo. Queria ser capaz de fazer algo. Queria ser capaz de ajudar o irmão.

Os minutos se transformaram em uma hora. Então, finalmente, alguém chegou.

O médico da Sra. Black chegou, acompanhado de Sirius. O rapaz parecia em choque. E o médico deu a notícia que todos esperavam, mas que ninguém queria ouvir.

- Infelizmente... ela faleceu.

Lily e James imediatamente abraçaram Sirius. Ele ficou com os braços estendidos ao longo do corpo, moles e sem vida. Os irmãos falavam palavras em seu ouvido, mas Sirius mal ouvia.

O mundo parecia não fazer sentido.

Ele sentia uma dor lancinante em seu peito. Era horrível. Era algo que ele não desejava para ninguém.

Todas as memórias se embaralhavam em sua cabeça. Lembranças de sua mãe, de quando era criança. Lembranças recentes, das conversas que teve com ela nos últimos dias.

E o que lhe trazia o vazio era a impossibilidade.

Impossibilidade de falar com ela novamente. De sentir a mão dela na sua. De olhar dentro dos olhos dela.

A dor se espalhava. Ele só queria que ela parasse. Que sumisse de vez.

Todos os momentos perdidos estavam entalados em sua garganta.

Todas as memórias que nunca existiriam.

Ele queria ter tido mais tempo. Mais oportunidades.

Mas o mundo era esse, e as coisas eram da forma que eram.

Cruéis. Rígidas. Imutáveis.

E ele só queria ter dito uma frase a mais.

Um "eu te amo" a mais.

Ter recebido mais um sorriso. Mais um carinho.

Mas não receberia. Não dela. Nunca mais.

Tudo que lhe restava era a memória.

* * *

As coisas aconteceram muito rápidas à sua volta. As pessoas transitavam, falavam muito, mas nada parecia fazer muito sentido.

Sirius viu Lily conversando com os Dumbledore. Eles discutiam algo relacionado ao velório, mas Sirius não deu importância ao que ouvia.

Ele estava sentado no sofá, e Remus estava ao seu lado. O amigo parecia entender o que ele precisava. Estava calado, apenas ao seu lado.

Ellie estava abraçada a James. Ela chorava. Sirius sentiu algo diferente ao vê-la chorar. Era como se ela agora pertencesse à família, como se ela dividisse a dor com eles.

Os olhos dela estavam inchados. Mesmo assim ela estava linda.

Sirius se sentiu estranho ao pensar isso.

Sua mãe tinha achado Ellie linda.

Sua mãe tinha aprovado a garota.

Era quase que uma... benção.

Sirius fechou os olhos. Sua cabeça voltou ao pandemônio de outrora. E as lágrimas voltaram a cair.

Só se moveu novamente quando sentiu os braços de James e de Remus puxando-o. Era hora de ir embora do hospital.

Ele foi conduzido a um carro, mas não tinha idéia de qual era. Lily estava sentada ao lado dele, e lhe dizia palavras de conforto.

Nova avalanche de sentimentos.

Ele não poderia levar sua mãe para passear de carro.

Ele não poderia dizer qual era sua comida preferida.

Ele não poderia entrar com ela na igreja, no dia que se casasse.

O pandemônio parou um instante. E a imagem de Ellie, vestida de noiva e sorrindo, entrando na igreja enquanto ele a esperava no altar, dominou sua mente.

Ela estava linda e reluzente. Como num sonho.

Aquela imagem diminuía a dor. E afastava o pandemônio.

Ellie vestida de noiva. Indo para seus braços.

Alguém o fez sair do carro. Ele se viu na porta de sua casa.

As pessoas se movimentavam à sua volta, como numa dança ensaiada. Ele foi seguindo-as, em direção à casa. Sentiu-se sendo conduzido para seu quarto. Era James. Ele falava algo sobre trocar a roupa. Para o velório.

Sirius queria pedir para alguém acabar com aquilo tudo. Como se fosse uma brincadeira de criança, e ele quisesse sair. Como se pudesse apagar todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, como se não fossem verdade.

Mas era. Tudo era verdade.

James o empurrou para o banho, e a água quente batendo em suas costas era agradável. Por um instante ele relaxou. Fechou os olhos, e tentou manter sua mente vazia.

Mas logo James apareceu na porta do banheiro, e disse que deveria sair. Então ele se enxugou, e foi para o quarto com uma toalha na cintura.

James tinha separado um terno preto para ele usar. Estava estendido na cama.

Sirius lentamente o vestiu, sob a supervisão do irmão. James o ajudou com a gravata.

Quando ele estava pronto para descer, viu que a maioria das pessoas também estava. Lily se aproximou dele, já usando preto. James desapareceu, provavelmente para se arrumar também. Remus estava também de terno, e tinha um copo d'água na mão. O amigo colocou o copo em sua mão, provavelmente queria que ele bebesse. Sirius levou o copo mecanicamente à boca, e bebeu.

A porta da frente abriu.

Ellie entrou, acompanhada dos avós. Ela usava um vestido preto simples, mas que, de alguma forma, ficava deslumbrante nela. Os cabelos presos num copo pouco elaborado contribuíam para que ela parecesse saída de um outro tempo. Um tempo melhor. Sem aquela sensação enervante de dor constante.

Ele sentiu vontade de ir até ela. De abraçá-la, e beijá-la. Não queria ficar fisicamente longe dela.

Mas ela pareceu ler sua mente, e veio até ele. Ela o abraçou longamente, e deu um beijo em seu rosto.

Era como se ela conseguisse fazer um escudo. Protegê-lo da dor.

Pelos instantes em que os braços dela estiveram em volta de seu corpo, ele não se sentiu tão mal. A pele dela era morna, suave. Ele pensou em beijá-la ali mesmo, mas preferiu não se arriscar.

Ellie se afastou. Ele quase protestou.

Num piscar de olhos, ela tinha sumido com Lily. E ele ficou sozinho novamente.

* * *

Os Dumbledore estavam agitados. Falavam muito, davam instruções. Foi só aí que Sirius percebeu que eles estavam cuidando dos detalhes. Do velório. E do enterro.

Sirius sentiu um assomo de carinho pelos avós de Ellie. Eles não eram parte de sua família, mas se encarregaram de tudo que ele não conseguiria lidar. Tentou pensar numa forma de retribuí-los, mas não achou nada pudesse parecer bom o bastante. Não tinha a menor idéia de como pudesse fazer algo que recompensasse a enorme bondade do casal.

Quando James voltou, já vestido com seu terno, era hora de ir embora. O velório seria curto, e o funeral seria no fim da tarde. Sirius imaginou se a pressa não era uma forma planejada para que ele sofresse o mínimo possível. Ele não sabia de quem era essa idéia, mas agradeceu sinceramente quem tivesse sido sensível o suficiente para pensar nela.

Vários carros seguiram juntos pela rua. O caminho do cemitério não era muito longo, mas eles demoraram a percorrê-lo, em baixa velocidade.

A cidade parecia estranhamente nebulosa naquele dia. Não combinava com o verão. Mas combinava com o humor de Sirius.

Ele seguiu olhando pela janela, vendo as ruas se passando, uma a uma, até chegarem ao seu destino.

O cemitério era grande, e muito antigo. As lápides de mármore eram belas, de uma forma mórbida. Diversas esculturas representando anjos e santos estavam espalhadas por todo o lado. Sirius não gostou disso. Parecia que o observavam.

A caminhada até o jazigo dos Black o fez lembrar-se da última vez que tomara aquele caminho. No funeral de seu pai.

Ele pouco se lembrava daquele, dia, era como um borrão em sua vida. Mas lembrava do chão de pedra, e do som do choro de sua mãe, ao seu lado. O som era algo apavorante para o menino. Algo que ele não gostava de lembrar.

Assim que chegaram ao jazigo, notou que ele parecia bem menor que sua memória indicava. Ainda assim era enorme, e pertencia à família fazia muito tempo. Uma espécie de tenda havia sido montada ao lado, e debaixo dela estava um caixão de madeira escura, com ornamentos simples. Mais uma vez Sirius se sentiu agradecido. Não queria ter sido interpelado sobre qual caixão ele gostaria que sua mãe fosse enterrada.

Um padre estava aguardando ao lado do caixão, e logo ele deu início à cerimônia. Sirius foi empurrado numa cadeira, e cercado por James e Lily, cada um de um lado.

As palavras do padre eram belas, mas Sirius não se prendeu a nenhuma delas. Elas passavam por seus ouvidos, sem se fixarem em sua mente. Num dado momento, ele ouviu alguém fungar. Olhou para o lado, e viu Ellie aceitando o lenço que sua avó lhe oferecia. E ele viu Albus Dumbledore se debruçando sobre o ombro da neta, e falando palavras muito baixinho no ouvido da garota. Era como se eles estivessem consolando a neta.

Sirius imaginou se aquelas palavras, ditas pelo padre, não eram as mesmas que ela ouviu, quando menina, no velório de seus pais. Tentou lembrar-se de algo daquele dia, mas nada além da imagem da menina toda vestida de preto, com lágrimas nos olhos, lhe veio à mente.

Imediatamente ele olhou para Lily. A irmã estava calma, mas tinha os olhos marejados. Ele pensou em como deveria ter sido duro enfrentar a morte dos pais sozinha, como ela fez. Imediatamente buscou a mão dela; Lily entrelaçou seus dedos nos do irmão. Ela olhou para ele, e seu olhar só demonstrava carinho. Sirius beijou o topo da cabeça dela. Estava agradecido por ter Lily como sua irmã.

O padre terminou seu discurso. Todos se levantaram. Era hora.

Homens fortes se aproximaram do caixão. Mas ficaram parados. Então Lily apertou um pouco a mão de Sirius, e falou.

- Quer se aproximar?

Sirius não sabia se queria, mas mesmo assim se aproximou.

Ele pode sentir que Lily e James caminharam junto dele, mas ficaram um passo atrás, dando privacidade. Ele olhou para dentro do caixão.

Sua mãe estava com uma aparência muito serena. Ela estava com os olhos fechados. Parecia estar dormindo.

Sirius sentiu as lágrimas percorrendo sua face. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, e falou, baixinho.

- Vai encontrar o papai.

Ele deu um passo para trás, e acenou para os funcionários do cemitério. Eles começaram o procedimento de fechar o caixão, e Sirius voltou a se reunir a James e Lily.

Tudo aconteceu bastante rápido. O caixão foi levado para o jazigo. O padre disse suas últimas palavras. Flores foram depositadas em cima do caixão.

Quando Sirius se deu conta, estava caminhando de volta para o carro. Com Lily de braço dado com ele.

O caminho de volta para casa foi impressionantemente mais veloz que a ida. Foi como um piscar de olhos. Quando ele se deu conta, já estava em casa.

Olhou em volta, e viu a sala de sal casa. Lily, James, Ellie e Remus estavam perto dele. Sentados num dos sofás estavam os Dumbledore. Eles conversavam com os Lupin. Emmeline estava acompanhada dos pais, que Sirius praticamente não conhecia. Sirius aprovou a idéia de não convidar todas as pessoas que ele conhecia. Seria horrível ter que cumprimentar e receber pêsames de todos os alunos de Hogwarts, e seus familiares.

Depois de algum tempo, Lily enfiou um prato na mão de Sirius, falando que o irmão tinha que comer. Sirius nem identificou o conteúdo. Deu duas garfadas para não aborrecer Lily, e logo o largou num canto qualquer.

Lentamente, os convidados foram embora. Os Vance foram embora acompanhados da filhas. Depois de algum tempo os Lupin também foram.

Os últimos a saírem foram os Dumbledore. Eles abraçaram Sirius em silêncio, e se retiraram. Mas Ellie não se moveu. Ela ficou.

Largados na sala de estar dos Potter, cada um numa poltrona ou sofá, ficaram apenas James, Lily, Sirius e Ellie. James afrouxou a gravata, e levantou de sua poltrona. Ele foi até o bar, retirou copos de cristal do armário, e voltou com uma garrafa na mão.

Lily franziu a testa. James tinha uma garrafa de Wiskey na mão.

- James, vai beber agora? – ela falou, num tom levemente crítico.

James depositou quatro poços na mesa de centro. Sirius imediatamente alcançou um, e Ellie o seguiu. A garota olhou para a amiga, e falou, num tom sério.

- Pega o seu, Lily.

Lily não gostava de Wiskey, mas viu que a questão ali não era a bebida. Era como uma espécie de ritual. Ela tinha que fazer aquilo.

Então cada um pegou seu copo, e James os encheu. Ele levantou o copo, imitado pelos outros. Não precisou dizer uma palavra. Todos sabiam a quem ele estava brindando.

Os copos foram levados à boca. Lily fez uma careta, mas engoliu a bebida. Ela viu os três engolirem o líquido, mas nenhum deles fez cara feia.

James largou a garrafa em cima da mesa. Depois de algum tempo, ele encheu novamente o próprio copo, o de Sirius, e o de Ellie. Lily se recusou. E ela viu os copos de Sirius e de James serem repostos mais uma vez.

A noite começou a avançar lentamente. Os quatro continuaram na sala por um bom tempo. Às vezes conversavam, mas passaram a maior parte do tempo em silêncio. Quando se aproximou das nove da noite, Lily levantou, recolheu os copos e os levou para a cozinha. E começou a lavar os pratos usados.

James também queria ser útil. Recolheu o lixo, e o levou para fora. E passou a organizar as coisas que estavam fora do lugar.

Sirius permaneceu sentado no sofá até que Ellie levantasse, e estendesse a mão para ele.

- Vem, vamos subir.

O rapaz pegou a mão estendida. Seguiu-a pela escada. Ellie abriu a porta do quarto dele, e entrou. Ela encostou a porta quando ele passou.

- Tira o paletó. – ela falou, num tom simples.

Sirius obedeceu, e Ellie pegou o paletó de sua mão. Ela abriu o armário dele, e guardou o paletó ali dentro.

O rapaz ficou esperando, sem saber o que fazer. Mas Ellie se aproximou dele, e falou.

- Deita.

Sirius obedeceu imediatamente. Ele deitou na própria cama. Ellie sentou ao lado dele, e falou.

- Agora fala comigo.

Sirius franziu a testa. Ela explicou.

- Fala comigo. O que você quiser falar. Fala sobre ela.

Sirius inspirou profundamente. Não sabia o que dizer. Mas logo ele começou a lembrar de pequenas coisas. Pequenas memórias de sua infância. E percebeu que seria muito bom poder dividir isso com Ellie.

A garota tinha um sorriso suave nos lábios. Sirius olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. Ela sabia o que ele precisava. Ela sabia o que ele estava sentindo.

Ele tomou fôlego para começar a falar. No exato instante antes de dizer a primeira palavra, Sirius desejou que Ellie nunca se afastasse dele. Ele queria a presença dela em sua vida para sempre.

* * *

Lily enxaguava a louça com cuidado, e lentamente. Suas mãos estavam cheias de espuma do detergente, mas ela não se importava.

Sua mente estava perdida em lembranças. Algumas boas. Outras ruins.

Mas, naquele momento, ela se lembrava dos primeiros dias de convivência na casa dos Potter.

Lembrou de como se tornou amiga de Sirius. De como James sempre implicava com ela.

Lembrou do carinho enorme com o qual os Potter sempre cuidaram dela.

Ela era muito grata por tudo isso. Até mesmo pela implicância de James.

Lily riu, ao se lembrar da primeira vez que brigou com James. Os dois saíram rolando, no tapa, pela grama do jardim. O mais engraçado foi que, em vez de tentar separá-los, Ellie e Sirius apostaram quem seria o vencedor.

Lily amava a todos eles. Seus pais, seus irmãos, seus amigos.

Não imaginava uma vida sem eles.

E, imaginar perder qualquer um deles, era uma dor que a garota não queria jamais sentir.

Lily inspirou fundo. Não queria pensar na perda de ninguém.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, para afastar os pensamentos ruins. Terminou de enxaguar a louça.

Pensou em secá-la, mas estava tudo encharcado. Resolveu trocar de roupa primeiro.

Ela subiu as escadas. Viu a porta do quarto de Sirius fechada, mas a iluminação do abajur passava por debaixo da porta. Pensou em ir lá, mas desistiu. O irmão precisava de algum tempo sozinho.

Em seu quarto, ela retirou o vestido. Colocou uma camiseta e shorts, e soltou o cabelo. Desceu as escadas, o voltou ao seu trabalho na cozinha.

James estava desaparecido. Devia estar em seu próprio quarto, ou talvez fora acompanhar Ellie até a casa dela. Lily não se importou. Preferia estar sozinha naquele momento.

Ela precisava de um tempo para si mesma. Tentar processar tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias. E superar parte das memórias incômodas que lhe voltaram, devido à situação.

Lily alcançou a toalha de pratos, e pegou alguns talheres. Secou-os, gentilmente, e os recolocou na gaveta.

Sua mente ia longe. Momentos perdidos de sua infância.

Seu trabalho foi pontuado por memórias. Quando terminou a tarefa, percebeu que não estava com sono.

Olhou um pequeno rádio portátil que estava apoiado numa das bancadas da cozinha. Pegou o aparelho, e se dirigiu para o jardim.

Atravessou o gramado, e sentou-se à beira da piscina. Ligou o aparelho, e sintonizou-o em sua rádio preferida. Logo ele estava tocando uma música suave.

Lily mergulhou seus pés na água morna da piscina. E mergulhou sua mente em memórias do passado.

* * *

Emmeline chegou a sua casa, acompanhada dos pais. Ela detestava funerais. Sempre se sentia perdida. Sem saber o que fazer, ou o que dizer.

Mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela presenciara um funeral tão triste. Sirius era um novo amigo, mas algo em todos os acontecimentos daqueles dias a tocou profundamente.

Sirius era um jovem, quase da idade dela. E ele estava experimentando uma sensação que ela não conhecia.

Luto.

Emmy engoliu em seco, ao pensar nesta palavra.

Ela olhou em volta. Seus pais estavam conversando sobre o velório. Ela ouviu sua mãe falando que as palavras do padre foram muito bonitas.

Mas Emmy não queria ficar lembrando-se das palavras do padre. Não queria ficar lembrando, ou pensando que aquilo tinha acontecido com alguém próximo, alguém da idade dela.

Ela sentou no sofá da sala. O sentimento de perda era algo estranho para ela, mas que estava se tornando algo bem mais presente agora, que ela assistiu a todo o processo, bem na sua frente.

Era horrível.

Era cruel.

Era injusto.

Ela passou a mão pelos olhos. Eles estavam marejados. Emmy franziu a testa. Não percebeu, mas estava com a garganta apertada.

Viu sua mãe se aproximando. Ela olhou para a filha, e falou.

- Ficou chateada com tudo isso, não é, querida?

Emmy teve que segurar a vontade de chorar. Sua mãe não costumava ser muito carinhosa. Mas, quando era, Emmy sempre se sentia daquela forma.

Ela podia ter diversos desentendimentos com sua mãe. Mas ela era sua mãe. E ela a amava.

A garota nem pensou, e esticou os braços para a mãe. A Sra. Vance não hesitou, e acolheu a filha nos braços.

O abraço durou bastante tempo. O suficiente para o pai se aproximar, e também abraçar a filha.

- Não fica triste, querida. Essas coisas acontecem. – ela ouviu seu pai falando.

Mas ela abraçou mais forte os pais. Nunca queria perdê-los.

Lentamente eles se afastaram. E seu pai falou.

- Vai deitar, Emmy. Você deve estar cansada. Nada de acordar cedo para treinar amanhã.

Emmeline olhou para a mãe. E viu que ela, surpreendentemente, concordava.

- Durma até mais tarde amanhã. Durante a tarde eu te ajudo com o treino, se você quiser.

Emmy sorriu, e levantou-se do sofá. Subiu as escadas, e foi até seu quarto.

A garota encostou a porta, e logo ouviu seus pais passando para o próprio quarto. E ouviu a porta deles sendo fechada.

Emmy trocou de roupa. Não queria vestir seu pijama ainda. Não estava com sono, então vestiu uma blusa e uma saia. Imaginou que poderia tentar se distrair com algum filme na televisão.

Ela desceu as escadas em silêncio. Foi até a sala, e ligou a televisão baixinho. Procurou algum filme, e depois de trocar de estação algumas vezes, parou num canal.

Ela sentou no sofá. Mas não conseguiu se concentrar no filme que passava.

Algo apertava em seu peito. E não era mais o medo de perder os pais.

Era algo diferente.

Era algo novo.

Ela fechou os olhos. E uma imagem se formou.

O rosto de Remus.

Seu peito apertou novamente. Ela sentiu uma necessidade física de estar perto dele.

Tentou ignorar o que sentia. Tentou se concentrar na televisão.

Mas, novamente, ela não conseguiu.

Era impossível. Ela ficava revivendo os momentos que passara com Remus, no quarto do rapaz. Revivia a sensação lábios dele nos seus.

A dor só aumentava. E então foi aí que ela percebeu o que acontecia.

Ela estava com medo. Muito medo.

Medo de perder a oportunidade. Medo de ser tão medrosa a ponto de afastar de si mesma a única pessoa que a fazia sentir-se daquela forma.

Medo de não agir, e se arrepender.

Medo de deixar passar a chance de ser feliz. Medo de se tornar amarga, e cheia de arrependimentos.

E, principalmente, medo de perder Remus.

Emmeline inspirou fundo.

Ela não queria sentir medo novamente.

Decidida a não pensar, ela desligou a televisão. Calçou sapatos, e pegou uma chave qualquer que estava disponível na mesinha perto da porta.

O mais silenciosamente que pode, ela abriu a porta da frente de sua casa. Sem pensar nas conseqüências de seu ato, ela correu até a casa vizinha a sua. Na esperança de encontrar a pessoa que buscava.

* * *

James ficou um bom tempo sentado nos degraus da frente de sua casa. Ele pensava. Pensava em sua vida. Pensava em seu irmão. Pensava em sua família.

Ficou imaginando como seus pais reagiriam ao saber do falecimento da mãe de Sirius. Percebeu que o irmão tinha razão ao dizer que os pais certamente iriam abandonar a viagem, e voltar para casa assim que recebessem a notícia. E achou que, mesmo não concordando, Sirius tinha razão ao querer poupar os pais.

Eles nunca tinham oportunidade de viajar sozinhos. E seria injusto fazer com que eles voltassem antes.

James ficou satisfeito ao notar que tinha total confiança em que ele e Lily seriam capazes de ajudar Sirius neste período ruim. Tudo ficaria bem. Ele tinha certeza disso.

Pensar neste assunto fez James desviar um pouco o foco. E o fez pensar em Lily.

A ruiva tinha se comportado de forma completamente fantástica nos últimos dias. Ela dera apoio, fora carinhosa e solidária com Sirius. E, mesmo tendo que enfrentar o próprio trauma, ela conseguiu manter o foco, e ajudar o irmão.

James suspirou.

Lily era uma pessoa fantástica.

Ela era boa em tudo que fazia. Era inteligente. Era carinhosa. Era divertida.

E era linda.

Tão linda que era quase impossível resistir a ela.

James devaneou alguns instantes, pensando em Lily. Nos cabelos ruivos dela. Nos seus intensos olhos verdes.

O rapaz fechou os olhos.

Não era saudável ficar perdido nestes pensamentos. Principalmente porque ele tinha certeza que eram inúteis, e seus sonhos envolvendo Lily jamais iriam se realizar.

Era melhor voltar à realidade, e enfrentar o fato que Lily era sua irmã, e jamais o veria de outra forma.

Vencido, James levantou dos degraus. Entrou dentro de casa, e olhou em volta.

Tudo vazio.

Ele resolveu procurar Sirius. Subiu as escadas, em busca do irmão.

Viu a porta do quarto dele fechada. Mas uma iluminação fraca vinda de lá de dentro, indicando que o abajur estava aceso. Então James bateu levemente na porta. E esperou alguém atender.

* * *

Remus encarava o teto de seu quarto. Deitado em sua cama, ouvindo o rádio sem prestar atenção na música que tocava, o rapaz estava perdido em pensamentos.

Todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias martelavam em sua cabeça. Todas as emoções vividas. Toda a confusão que se instalara em sua vida.

A única coisa que permaneceu constante em sua memória foi Emmy. Ela ocupava boa parte do seu pensamento, e ele não conseguia evitar isso. Era como se ela sempre pertencesse à sua vida, como sempre estivesse presente, mesmo que se conhecessem há tão pouco tempo.

Ela estava presente. E de uma forma que ninguém, jamais antes, estivera.

O beijo que eles partilharam no estúdio de balé não saía de sua cabeça. A textura dos lábios dela, o calor de sua pele. Era algo tão familiar, e ao mesmo tempo tão novo. Sentimentos opostos, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão próximos.

E ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer com tudo isso.

A única coisa que ele sabia era que ele não queria deixar de sentir o que sentia. Nem deixar com que Emmy se afastasse.

Remus inspirou profundamente. Novamente com o belo rosto de Emmy em sua memória.

O rapaz fechou os olhos por um instante, e deixou-se levar pela lembrança do rosto da loira. Suas feições suaves, delicadas. Seus olhos hipnotizantes. Seu sorriso por vezes tímido e embaraçado. E por vezes extasiante. Seus lábios...

Mas o rapaz foi retirado abruptamente de seus pensamentos. A campainha de sua casa soou. E, como estava sozinho, cabia a ele ir atender a porta.

Ele bufou de leve, e levantou da cama. Desceu a escada não muito rápido, esperando para ver se a pessoa que tocava desistia e ia embora. Ele não estava com ânimo para visitas.

Mas, ao chegar à porta, ele percebeu que a pessoa não tinha desistido. Então a abriu, sem muita paciência.

Todo o ar desapareceu de seus pulmões quando ele vislumbrou a figura pequena, de cabelos loiros, parada à porta. Ela ergueu os olhos, e Remus se perdeu na beleza da cor da íris. Emmy estava parada, com uma expressão de urgência e nervosismo no rosto.

Remus imediatamente deu um passo na direção dela, e falou, preocupado.

-Emmy, o que aconteceu?

Mas Emmy parecia seriamente perturbada. Ela tremia levemente, e parecia à beira de um precipício. Seus braços estavam envoltos em torno do próprio corpo, como se ela quisesse proteger a si mesma. E seu olhar estava transtornado.

Mesmo assim, ela arranjou forças para falar.

- Eu não quero me arrepender.

Remus instintivamente levou seus braços para os dela, e acariciou levemente a pele exposta. E, preocupado, ele perguntou.

- Como assim, se arrepender? De que?

A garota levantou o olhar, e se fixou nos olhos dele. A resposta pareceu ter vencido uma parreira invisível em sua garganta, e chegou à tona com algum esforço.

- Não quero me arrepender no futuro... por não ter feito o que queria.

Remus imediatamente entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Ou, ao menos, tinha esperança de ter entendido. Ele queria muito que ela estivesse falando a respeito dos dois. Do relacionamento deles, que ela tanto fugia e evitava.

- Emmy... – foi só o que Remus conseguiu falar.

Mas foi suficiente para liberar a garota, que falou por conta própria.

- Eu não quero olhar para trás, no futuro, e ver que eu abandonei algo que poderia ser fantástico por ter medo... por ser... covarde. Não quero... e se alguma coisa acontecer e eu...

Ela não conseguiu verbalizar tudo que pretendia. Sua garganta travou, e ela sentiu os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Seus sentimentos estavam todos misturados naquele momento. Sentia culpa pelos sentimentos por Remus, e sentia como se traísse a confiança de Ellie, que sempre fora tão gentil e amável com ela. Sentia toda a mágoa remanescente de seu passado, por não ter conseguido conduzir uma situação que só causou dor e sofrimento aos envolvidos. Temia que esta situação se repetisse novamente, e com resultados trágicos como anteriormente.

Mas ela sentia, inevitavelmente, toda a atração magnética por Remus. A voz dele, o olhar dele, o toque dele, tudo. Tudo a deixava completamente tomada por um sentimento novo, que era impossível de ser evitado. Era ao mesmo tempo familiar, e ao mesmo tempo novo. Uma contradição que fazia todo sentido.

Mas ela tinha cansado de lutar contra aquele sentimento. Depois dos acontecimentos que culminaram com a morte da mãe de Sirius, Emmy reviu a sua forma de agir. E percebeu que se arrependeria muito mais em deixar de dar uma chance àqueles sentimentos que tentar evitar que eles viessem à tona. Até porque estava ficando cada vez mais difícil deixar de lado toda a carga emocional que sentia ao ver Remus, e ao ficar próxima a ele.

Ele a atraía de uma forma nova, diferente. Não era algo puramente físico. Era algo maior. Algo aterrorizante, também. Algo quase sem controle.

Emmy baixou os olhos, e viu as mãos de Remus em seus braços. Viu e sentiu a própria pele arrepiada, e não poderia ir contra aquele sentimento. Levantou o rosto, apenas para encontrar o rosto de Remus muito próximo ao seu. Ela podia sentir a respiração morna dele em seu rosto.

Os dois se encararam. E Remus falou.

- Entra. Você está arrepiada, deve estar com frio.

Emmy nem cogitou explicar para ele que seu arrepio era originado das mãos mornas do rapaz. Mas respondeu ao que ele falou.

- Mas... seus pais... – ela não teria coragem de enfrentar os pais de Remus naquele momento. Principalmente o pai do rapaz. Ele a observara com uma expressão contrariada durante todo o velório.

- Estão fora esta noite, na casa da minha avó. Saíram logo depois de voltarmos da casa dos Potter. Só voltam amanhã.

A frase, apesar de simples, caiu como uma bomba no ambiente. Todo um novo significado surgiu, e Remus, apesar de não ter feito aquilo de forma intencional, percebeu a mudança. Mas não corrigiu o que disse, e ficou calado.

Emmy sentiu suas pernas bambeando. Aquele momento definiria tudo, decretaria toda a dinâmica do relacionamento deles dali em diante. Ela estava congelada. Tento completa noção do que significava a frase do rapaz, mas incapaz de reagir.

Eles estavam sozinhos. Completa e plenamente sozinhos.

Nada poderia interromper o que quer que fizessem. Nem ninguém.

Mas os dois pareciam incapazes de tomar qualquer iniciativa. Ambos esperando a reação do outro.

Então Emmy inspirou profundamente. Seu pulmão se encheu de ar, como se isso lhe desse mais coragem. Mas ela permaneceu calada, apesar de mais calma.

Foi Remus quem agiu primeiro. Ele lentamente se aproximou dela, e falou, num tom brando, e sussurrado.

- Eu também não quero me arrepender.

Os olhos dela se ergueram em direção aos dele. Remus se aproximou ainda mais, diminuindo a distância entre os rostos dos dois. O encontro dos lábios veio em seguida.

Algo como uma explosão ocorreu entre os dois. Todos os sentimentos de culpa e arrependimentos foram eliminados, esquecidos como que por mágica. O toque dos lábios era algo purificador, algo esperado e ao mesmo tempo excitante. Eram como peças que não têm função separadas, mas que juntas formam um mecanismo perfeito.

Toda a progressão que se seguiu ao primeiro beijo já era esperada, mas não por isso era menos emocionante. Os braços de Remus puxando Emmy para dentro de sua casa. A porta sendo precariamente fechada às costas deles. Os beijos se aprofundando.

A culpa tinha se esvaído, e em seu lugar o desejo crescia, tomava conta de cada célula, cada poro dos corpos dos dois. O caminho inevitável seguia escada acima, e ia até o quarto do rapaz. E foi exatamente este caminho que o casal seguiu.

A porta foi aberta sem qualquer cuidado. Eles caminhavam juntos, sem se afastar e sem parar de se beijar. Os braços envolviam um ao outro, e não pareciam nem um pouco dispostos a se soltarem. O rádio que Remus deixara ligado agora tocava uma nova música, que enchia o ambiente e parecia a trilha sonora dos movimentos que eles faziam. Quase que sincronizados.

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me_

Remus começou a desabotoar a blusa que Emmy usava. A garota não ofereceu a mínima resistência. Eles estavam conectados. Estavam presos um ao outro como jamais estiveram antes em suas vidas. Uma fazia parte do outro num nível desconhecido, mas ao mesmo tempo tão familiar, que era como se eles tivessem feito aquilo mil vezes. E, ao mesmo tempo, era tudo novo.

Quando se tratava de Emmy e Remus, tudo era contraditório. E ao mesmo tempo fazia total sentido.

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

A blusa de Emmeline foi parar no chão. Assim como a de Remus. O contato da pele exposta era inebriante, assim como o calor que ela exalava. As mãos de ambos percorriam os centímetros desnudos, e buscavam mais centímetros a explorar.

Remus começou a beijar a pele do ombro da garota. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrendo toda a extensão de sua coluna, e arqueou as costas. Remus deslizou as mãos pelas costas dele, causando um novo arrepio. E ele buscou o fecho do sutiã para abrir a peça.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me_

A peça foi rapidamente aberta, e caiu aos pés da garota. Não houve constrangimento da parte dela, e isso não foi uma surpresa. Era como se aquela não fosse a primeira vez que Remus a via nua. Era como se ele sempre a tivesse visto assim. Mas, contrariando os sentimentos de Emmy, ela percebeu que a respiração do rapaz falhou por um instante nem um pouco breve.

- Você... é tão linda... – ele falou, num tom sussurrado.

Emmy buscou os lábios de Remus. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente.

Ela mesma retirou a saia que usava, tentando não se afastar de Remus, nem interromper o beijo. Quando se deu conta do que acontecia, eles já estavam deitados na cama do rapaz, e ele já tinha tirado a bermuda que estava usando.

Os toques aumentavam de intensidade. As mãos de Remus, mesmo suaves, eram exigentes, e tocavam sem pudor. Percorriam toda a pele dela sem hesitação. E tudo isso só fazia a respiração de Emmy ficar mais e mais ofegante.

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

As mãos dele alcançaram a calcinha de Emmy. Ele retirou a peça de roupa da garota, e a observou por um instante. Mas Emmy pegou a mão dele, e o puxou de volta para perto dela, e buscou os lábios dele novamente. As respirações descompassadas pareciam ter o mesmo ritmo, os beijos se encaixavam perfeitamente na mesma sintonia.

Não houve pergunta, e não houve resposta. Os dois sabiam exatamente o que queriam, então não havia necessidade de pedidos ou permissões. Eram um só, estavam na mesma sintonia. Era como uma dança, e ambos dançavam como uma dupla perfeitamente sincronizada.

_You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know_

Os corpos se uniram, e, mesmo não sendo a primeira vez para nenhum dos dois, algo de diferente foi sentido. Por ambos.

Era a primeira vez para os dois _juntos_. E, de alguma forma inexplicável, era completamente diferente de tudo que haviam feito anteriormente, com outras pessoas.

Era mágico. E ao mesmo tempo muito palpável. Era físico, mas também ia além. Era quente, e ao mesmo tempo sublime.

O movimento dos corpos estava sincronizado. Os sussurros e gemidos sufocados vinham nos momentos exatos e perfeitos. O sentimento e o prazer se mesclavam e se fundiam, numa espiral crescente, que ficava mais e mais intensa a cada segundo.

_Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me_

Mesmo mergulhados num mar de sensações e sentimentos, por um momento Remus buscou os olhos de Emmy, e os dois se focalizaram um no outro.

Olhos azul-esverdeados e olhos castanhos, conectados um no outro.

Os movimentos constantes pararam por um instante. E os olhos permaneciam conectados.

Pelo olhar, eles sabiam de tudo. Sabiam o que sentiam. E sabiam que aquele sentimento era novo, e inédito.

Lentamente, os olhos foram fechando. E lentamente os lábios se juntaram.

Um beijo completamente diferente. Um beijo novo. Um beijo cheio do novo sentimento. Esse sentimento ainda não tinha nome, mas estava pairando sobre os dois o tempo inteiro. Eles optaram apenas por não nomeá-lo.

Com a ligação entre os lábios, e a dança suave das línguas, o movimento dos corpos voltou. E as sensações que ele provocava também. Prazer, desejo, calor, tudo misturado e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Remus percorreu uma das mãos pelas curvas do corpo de Emmy e a garota arqueou as costas, cravando momentaneamente as unhas na pele do rapaz.

Os lábios dele deixaram a boca dela, e foram até o pescoço da garota. Os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais intensos. E ambos ficavam cada vez mais entregues.

Progressivamente, a espiral de sentimentos foi subindo, cada vez mais.

E o momento de total ligação entre os amantes aconteceu. Como numa supernova incandescente, os dois agora eram como um só.

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how

* * *

_

Ellie lia em silêncio um livro. Sirius estava deitado na cama, de costas para ela. Ele respirava tranquilamente, então a jovem julgou que ele tinha caído no sono. Ela respirou aliviada. Era muito importante que ele descansasse o máximo que pudesse.

Seus olhos se fixaram nas costas do rapaz adormecido. Ela conteve um suspiro que se formava. Jamais desejara que Sirius pudesse passar por algo tão triste. Ela sabia como ele se sentia, por ter perdido os pais tão jovem. E isso era algo que ela não desejava para ninguém. Ainda mais para alguém que ela gostava tanto.

Ela ainda pensava neste assunto quando ouviu um toque bem de leve na porta do quarto. Observou por um instante para ver se Sirius acordava, mas como ele não se moveu, ela levantou e foi até a porta.

Abriu-a da forma mais silenciosa que conseguiu, e encontrou James parado, e com uma expressão séria que não combinava muito com ele. Ellie apenas encarou o amigo, e ele falou, num tom bem baixo.

- Como ele está?

Ellie respondeu ainda mais baixo.

- Dormindo. Acho que o cansaço o venceu.

James observou por cima do ombro da amiga, e viu o irmão deitado na cama. Apenas a luz do abajur estava acesa, ao lado da poltrona que Ellie ocupava em sua leitura. James então olhou novamente para ela, e falou.

- Pode ir descansar, Ellie. Eu cuido dele.

Mas a garota sorriu brevemente, de forma muito suave. E falou.

- Eu não vou para casa, Jay. Já avisei minha avó, e ela concordou comigo. Vocês precisam de mim aqui. E eu não agüentaria ficar longe, de qualquer forma.

James a observou por um instante, mas respondeu.

- Você deve estar cansada.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, em negativa.

- Não estou com sono. Vou ficar aqui, lendo. Se ele precisar de algo, posso ajudar. Pode ir dormir tranqüilo. Além disso, não é como se eu fosse uma estranha, não é? Posso muito bem ir dormir no quarto de hóspedes se ficar com sono.

James sorriu de lado, muito brevemente. E falou.

- Não sei o que seria de nós sem você.

Ellie tocou a mão do amigo, e a segurou por um instante.

- Estou aqui para o que vocês precisarem.

James retribuiu o carinho, e falou.

- Acho que vou deitar, então. Boa noite para você.

Ellie o viu fazer menção de se afastar, mas o impediu com sua voz.

- Só uma coisinha antes de ir, Jay. – o rapaz parou, e a observou – Eu acho que você devia, sei lá... conversar com a Lily.

James franziu a testa por um instante. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

Mas Ellie percebeu que ele não a entendia, e explicou.

- Eu acho que ela precisa de uma ajuda, James. Tudo que aconteceu esta semana, eu acho que ela ficou abalada não só com a questão da mãe do Sirius... eu acho que ela está chateada por lembrar... dos pais dela.

James ficou calado por um instante. Pensou no que a amiga tinha acabado de falar. E algo lhe ocorreu.

- Mas você também... bem, você também é órfã. Talvez fosse melhor se você...

Mas Ellie o interrompeu.

- Minha situação é um pouco diferente, Jay. Eu tenho minha avó e meu avô. Ela perdeu todas as pessoas que ela tinha. Acho que seria melhor se você falasse com ela.

- Por que eu? – ele perguntou, mas internamente temia a resposta que poderia receber.

Mas Ellie não notou o dilema do rapaz, e respondeu de forma simples.

- Porque você é irmão dela. Ela precisa de você.

James engoliu em seco. Desviou o olhar para que Ellie não notasse nada, e começou a se afastar. Sua voz saiu abafada quando ele a respondeu, já de costas.

- Eu... vou falar com ela.

Ellie apenas viu o rapaz indo em direção ao próprio quarto. Sem desconfiar dos motivos que James pudesse ter para evitar a irmã mais nova, ela apenas voltou para dentro do quarto de Sirius, e encostou delicadamente a porta. Caminhou até a poltrona, e voltou a sentar no local.

Ela estava a ponto de abrir o livro quando viu Sirius virando o corpo na direção dela. Ela imediatamente o observou.

Ele tinha os olhos abertos. Eles ainda estavam um pouco inchados pelas várias lágrimas derramadas naquele dia, mas estava calmo naquele instante.

O casal se observou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ellie achou que, em momento algum em toda a sua vida, tinha partilhado algo tão íntimo e tão significativo quanto aquele olhar. Era como se eles estivessem conectados do uma forma nova, e completamente diferente. Era como se eles pudessem ler as mentes e os corações, um do outro.

Sirius se manteve deitado. Ele apenas esticou uma mão na direção dela, e ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria.

Ellie largou o livro em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Alcançou o abajur, e o desligou. Sem deixar de olhar para Sirius, que agora só se distinguia na penumbra por conta da luz que vinha de fora da janela, ela foi até a cama.

Lentamente, ela se deitou ao lado dele. O rapaz se aproximou dela, e ela sabia o que ele queria.

Ellie abriu levemente os braços, e Sirius se aconchegou ao lado dela, apoiando sua cabeça no colo da garota. Ellie envolveu-o com os braços, e eles ficaram assim, abraçados e deitados, no mais completo e total silêncio.

A jovem fechou os olhos, e sabia que Sirius tinha fechado os próprios olhos também. Os dois estavam unidos não apenas pelo contato físico de seus corpos entrelaçados, mas com uma espécie de conexão entre almas.

Ellie levou uma das mãos aos cabelos de Sirius, e o acariciou delicadamente. O rapaz inspirou mais profundamente. E foi naquele momento, quando ela notou que ele iria adormecer em seu colo, que ela percebeu que jamais conseguiria se afastar dele.

Por que ele, de uma forma que ela não sabia explicar, agora fazia parte dela mesma.

* * *

James deixou o quarto de Sirius com a garganta apertada. A frase de Ellie ainda ecoava em sua cabeça, e ele não queria ficar remoendo aquilo a noite inteira.

Foi até o próprio quarto, mas sabia que era inútil. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Era aterrador ficar pensando em Lily, e agora com um enorme agravante. O que Ellie tinha dito, sobre a ruiva estar abalada pelas memórias dos pais, o corroia por dentro. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mas não sabia exatamente o que.

Trocou de roupa, colocando uma bermuda e uma blusa. Tentou evitar o pensamento constante em Lily. Mas era inútil tentar não pensar nela.

Vencido, pensou em ir até o quarto da irmã. Mas a imagem dela triste, ou chorosa, acabava sendo superada pela constante visão dela de camisola, e outros tipos de pensamento acabavam tomando conta do rapaz.

Um assomo de raiva percorreu seu corpo. Lily poderia estar sofrendo, e ele só conseguia pensar em como ela ficava sexy usando uma camisola de seda?

Revoltado consigo mesmo, ele resolveu esfriar a cabeça. Como não conseguiu pensar no que fazer, simplesmente resolveu andar pela casa, sem rumo.

O rapaz desceu as escadas, e foi andando até a cozinha. Pensou em tomar água, ou comer algo, e ver se alguma coisa o distraía. Abriu a geladeira, e ficou olhando para dentro, sem conseguir pensar no que faria. Na verdade, só conseguia pensar em Lily.

A porta da geladeira estava aberta há quase um minuto quando algo chamou a atenção de James. Ele ouviu uma música soando do lado de fora da casa.

Curioso, o rapaz foi até a porta do jardim. Olhou para fora, e notou que alguém estava sentado à beira da piscina.

Lily.

James ignorou todos os pensamentos anteriores. Sua mente praticamente se apagou, e ele foi andando até o jardim, como se atraído por um enorme ímã. Andando na grama, silenciosamente, ele percebeu que Lily estava sentada na borda da piscina, e tinha os pés dentro d'água. E um rádio portátil ao lado dela estava sintonizado numa rádio, e tocava uma música tranqüila.

James subiu no deck de madeira, e Lily imediatamente notou a presença dele ali. Por um instante ela pareceu assustada, mas logo fitou o irmão. Sem falar uma palavra sequer, James ficou parado ali, perto dela. Então Lily falou.

- James, por que você não está dormindo? Eu te acordei com o som?

Mas James, por algum motivo, achou que ela estava reclamando da presença dele ali. E imediatamente respondeu.

- Eu não queria te incomodar, desculpe. Vou embora.

Mas Lily arregalou os olhos ligeiramente, e falou, num tom urgente.

- Não! – mas ela percebeu o que tinha feito, e se recompôs antes de prosseguir – Fica aqui comigo.

James tentou não entender algo por trás das palavras dela. E engoliu o prazer que sentiu ao ouvi-la solicitar sua companhia. Não era para isso que ele estava ali. Ele deveria ajudá-la. Apenas isso.

Mesmo um tanto hesitante, o rapaz sentou ao lado dela, na borda da piscina. E, imitando a garota, colocou os pés na água.

- Está morna. – ele falou, sem saber o que dizer.

Mas pareceu o suficiente para Lily, que respondeu.

- Está ótima.

James concordou com a cabeça. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que ela falou novamente.

- O Sirius está dormindo?

James concordou com a cabeça. E completou.

- Está. A Ellie está lá com ele, vai ficar até ter sono. Disse que vai dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

Lily balançou a cabeça lentamente. Ela moveu os pés, criando uma pequena oscilação na água. E falou, numa voz delicada que James quase suspirou quando ouviu.

- Ela está sendo tão carinhosa com ele. Eu não sei o que faria se não a tivesse aqui... se não tivesse vocês...

James parou de respirar por um instante. Lily estava mesmo incluindo _ele _nesta declaração tão delicada? Mas Lily não notou a reação de James, e prosseguiu.

- Eu acho que só estou... agradecida por ter pessoas como vocês ao meu lado...

James desviou o olhar por um instante. Sim, ela o estava incluindo. Ela estava agradecida a ele também.

Sem saber o que falar, e o que fazer, James apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Mas pareceu ser o suficiente, porque Lily sorriu para ele.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um segundo, mas, como se tivessem combinado, desviaram o olhar no mesmo instante. James sabia que estava constrangido. Mas não tinha idéia que Lily tinha desviado o olhar pelo mesmo exato motivo.

Os dois ficaram encarando a piscina por um longo tempo. James começou a se repreender. Ele tinha que ajudar Lily, fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor, sentisse que tinha uma família. Que não era alguém sozinha no mundo. E só o que ele conseguia fazer era pensar em como ela ficava linda com a luz dos refletores da piscina iluminando levemente seu rosto.

Mas, decidido a fazer sue papel de irmão, ele reuniu coragem e começou a falar.

- Como você está, com isso tudo que aconteceu?

Lily voltou a encará-lo. Ficou por um instante em silêncio, mas logo respondeu.

- Estou muito chateada pelo Sirius. Ele não merecia sofrer assim...

James sacudiu a cabeça, mas logo voltou a tentar.

- Eu sei, Lily. Mas eu perguntei como _você_ está.

Lily franziu a testa por um segundo, como se não esperasse esse tipo de pergunta de James. Olhou para a piscina novamente, e começou a falar.

- Eu? Bem... eu não sei...

Sem pensar em nada que não fosse o bem estar da garota ao seu lado, ele se aproximou, sentando mais perto de Lily. E prosseguiu.

- Lily, você sabe que tem a todos nós. Nós nunca vamos deixar você. Você sabe disso, não é?

O rosto de Lily se modificou instantaneamente. Foi como se ela estivesse olhando para James pela primeira vez. Seus olhos pareciam desnorteados por um momento, mas ela logo voltou ao foco, e entreabriu os lábios.

Só que som algum saiu dali. Era como se ela estivesse sem palavras. E, para alguém que sempre tinha uma opinião sobre tudo, como Lily, isso era inédito.

James baixou a cabeça brevemente, e falou, numa voz doce e macia.

- Nós somos sua família, Lily. Nós somos sim.

Lily cerrou os olhos. Não queria se deixar levar pelo pensamento que lhe ocorreu, uma lembrança triste e amarga da perda de seus pais. Mas logo ela foi resgatada por James, e sua voz inebriantemente delicada.

- Lils...

Lily abriu os olhos. Encontrou os olhos castanhos de James encarando-a. Sentiu tanta segurança no olhar dele que, naquele instante, ela sabia que nunca mais ficaria sozinha na vida. Ela sempre teria sua nova família. Que agora, realmente, era sua verdadeira família.

Isso fez a garota sorrir. Ela encarou James, e falou.

- Obrigada. – e alcançou a mão do irmão adotivo, segurando-a.

James jurou sentir um choque quando as mãos se tocaram. Ele suprimiu um impulso de retirar a mão, e ficou quieto, esperando alguma reação da parte de Lily. Mas a ruiva ficou quieta também.

Sem saber o que fazer, James apelou para o que sempre o salvava numa situação embaraçosa.

- Isso quer dizer que você está fadada a cuidar do Sirius e de mim o resto da sua vida! – ele falou, rindo de forma forçada, mas aparentemente convincente.

A garota riu também, e James viu que tinha conseguido convencê-la. Tanto que ela retrucou.

- Eu nunca vou me livrar de vocês, né?

James lhe ofereceu um sorriso vitorioso, e respondeu.

- Nunquinha.

Mas isso só fez Lily rir ainda mais, e dar um tapa de leve no braço do rapaz.

- Estou perdida.

Tomado pelo momento divertido entre os dois, James se permitiu relaxar. Era quase como nos tempos bem antigos, antes de seus sentimentos por Lily terem se modificado. Quando eles brincavam um com o outro sem qualquer receio. Quando eles ficavam confortáveis um com o outro. Sem aquela tensão estranha que dominava o ambiente todas as vezes que eles ficavam frente a frente, agora.

Sem pensar muito, James olhou para Lily com uma expressão de predador. Ela franziu a testa, e o rapaz atacou. Ele a puxou pelo braço, e os dois acabaram dentro da piscina.

Lily sentiu-se afundar por um instante, mas logo voltou à tona. James já estava rindo dela, todo molhado, mas visivelmente divertindo-se. Lily colocou as mãos na cintura, fez uma cara falsa de brava, e falou.

- James! Você me molhou toda!

Mas James nem ligou, e iniciou uma guerra de brincadeira, jogando água na irmã adotiva. Lily recebeu um jato bem no rosto, e, possessa, revidou com toda disposição, arremessando o máximo de água que conseguia.

Os dois ficaram brincando de jogar água um no outro durante um bom tempo. Eventualmente, James conseguiu jogar água dentro da boca de Lily, que, raivosa, partiu para cima do irmão, tentando abaixá-lo para debaixo d'água. Lutando, os dois riam e tentavam derrubar um ao outro.

E foi isso que iniciou tudo.

Lily e James seguravam firmemente os braços um do outro, tentando ganhar a disputa. Lily se esperneava, mas James era obviamente mais forte que ela. Não existia chance de vitória, mas ela resmungava e reclamava, o que só fazia James rir ainda mais.

Quando ela já estava perdendo as forças, viu que não tinha saída. Afrouxou o aperto nos braços de James, e percebeu que ele afrouxou imediatamente também. Lentamente, e ainda com sorrisos no rosto, os dois foram soltando um ao outro. Mas mantiveram a proximidade. Estavam bem de frente um para o outro.

Lily ficou encarando o rosto de James. Os cabelos dele estavam molhados, pingando. Ele ainda tinha o sorriso no rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma indescritível sob a luz dos refletores dentro da piscina.

Ela o observou por alguns instantes. E algo nela mudou.

Foi como se ela estivesse olhando para James pela primeira vez na vida. Era como se, pela primeira vez, ela realmente estivesse se dando conta de como ele era bonito. Isso era realmente muito estranho.

Lily desviou o rosto por um momento. James, que não notou o ligeiro embaraço da garota, olhou na direção em que Lily desviou os olhos, e falou.

- Ainda bem que acabaram os comerciais. – ele falou, achando que Lily estava olhando na direção do rádio.

Realmente, os informes comerciais tinham acabado, e uma nova música começou a tocar. Lily a reconheceu, e falou, tentando se livrar da sensação estranha que a dominava.

- É. – ela ficou calada por um instante, e depois completou, falando sobre a música que se iniciava – Sabe, eu adoro o Art Garfunkel.

James, alheio ao que se passava com ela, concordou com a cabeça, e falou, num tom de voz leve e baixo.

- É, ele é bom.

_I don't have plans and schemes  
And I don't have hopes and dreams  
I don't have anything  
Since I don't have you_

A música suave e romântica criou uma mudança quase palpável no ambiente. James voltou a encarar Lily, mas agora algo parecia muito mais intenso no olhar dele. Lily ficou ainda mais desconfortável com a situação. Ela fez menção de se afastar, receosa. Deu um passo dentro d'água, na direção oposta a James, e começou a falar.

- Bem, acho que já...

Mas James não a deixou completar. Ele segurou o braço de Lily, e a fez voltar-se novamente para ele.

Lily viu algo diferente no rosto de James. Ele aprecia resoluto, como se estivesse acabado de vencer algum tipo de batalha interna, e se decidira por tomar algum tipo de iniciativa.

No instante seguinte, ele falou, e sua voz soou grave e baixa.

- Não posso deixar você ir... ainda tenho que te cobrar uma dívida...

Lily inspirou fundo. E respondeu, ligeiramente amedrontada.

- Que dívida?

Mas James se aproximou bem lentamente, e falou, ainda mais baixo.

- Você tinha prometido... fazer o que eu quisesse.

O pânico começou a se apoderar da garota. James estava diferente, de uma forma que ela nunca tinha visto. E, o mais estranho ainda, ela parecia estar sendo atraída para ele, como um campo magnético. Ela não ordenou suas pernas a se moverem, mas elas se moviam. Na direção de James.

_I don't have fond desires  
And I don't have happy hours  
I don't have anything  
Since I don't have you_

James lentamente foi se aproximando de Lily. Os olhos de ambos pregados um no outro. Sem hesitar, o rapaz chegou bem à frente dela, e, num movimento preciso, mas lento, ele levou as duas mãos ao rosto dela. E levou os seus lábios de encontro aos dela.

Lily não tinha mais consciência de nada. Sua cabeça começou a girar, e suas mãos não a obedeciam. Elas foram diretamente encaminhadas para o peito de James, e logo estavam enroscando-se em volta do pescoço dele.

James a beijou suavemente no início. Os lábios se tocavam com cuidado, as mãos dele lentamente chegaram à cintura de Lily. Tudo de forma muito delicada.

_I don't have happiness  
And I guess, I never will ever again  
When you walked out on me  
In walked on misery  
And he's been here since then_

Mas a delicadeza acabou num instante. Como uma explosão, como um furacão, tudo se modificou. E Lily não tinha idéia de quem foi o culpado disso.

Num segundo, quando ela conseguiu retomar parcamente sua consciência, ela sentiu suas costas pressionadas contra a parede da piscina, percebeu que estava abraçando as costas de James com um braço, e com o outro ela embolava a mão entre seus cabelos, puxando-o para mais perto dela.

E James também não deixava por menos, ele tinha se grudado à Lily, seus lábios famintos pelos dela, suas mãos percorriam a lateral do corpo dela, até ele agarrar com força sua cintura, tentando diminuir o virtualmente nulo espaço entre os dois.

A intensidade dos beijos ia aumentando desesperadoramente, a necessidade de ar era algo deixado de lado pelos dois, que pareciam impedidos fisicamente de se separarem. Lily encravava suas unhas no pescoço de James, ele a puxava contra o próprio corpo, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais intensamente.

Num piscar de olhos, a camisa de James tinha sido retirada, e jogada na borda da piscina. O barulho da peça de roupa molhada caindo fez Lily perceber que tinha sido ela a retirar a blusa do rapaz. Mas seu raciocínio foi completamente dominado pelos beijos de James em seu pescoço, e ela desistiu de pensar racionalmente sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ela só queria sentir a boca de James em sua pele molhada, e as mãos dele percorrendo seu corpo.

_I don't have love to share  
And I don't have one who cares  
I don't have anything  
Since I don't have you_

Num movimento preciso, James pegou Lily pelos quadris. A garota entendeu o que ele pretendia, e enrolou suas pernas em volta do rapaz, prendendo-se a ele. Sem hesitar, James começou a puxar a barra da camiseta ensopada que Lily vestia. Ela apenas levantou os braços para facilitar a retirada da peça. Novamente o barulho de roupa molhada sendo jogado no chão.

Nenhum pensamento coeso passava pela mente de Lily. A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era na boca de James, nas mãos dele percorrendo seu corpo, no calor da pele dele em contato direto com a sua. Ela mal conseguia raciocinar no tamanho da loucura que estavam cometendo naquele momento. Seu irmão Sirius tinha acabado de perder a mãe biológica, e estava arrasado. Sua melhor amiga estava cuidando dele, em vez de ir para a casa dormir. E a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era em como a boca de James Potter era a coisa mais fantástica do mundo.

Aquilo tudo era uma enorme loucura. Uma pequenina parte da mente de Lily sabia disso, mas a boca de James estava se encaminhando para seu colo, e quase atingindo seu sutiã, então ela optou por calar esta voz miúda que dizia que o que ela estava fazendo era errado.

Logo uma das mãos dele deixou o quadril dela, e foi subindo, percorrendo todo o caminho por seu corpo. E acompanhou a boca do rapaz, indo parar no sutiã dela. Ele acariciou levemente um dos seios dela, e, apesar de ter sido fantástico, esse toque fez um sinal soar na cabeça da garota.

James é seu irmão.

Lily imediatamente abriu os olhos. E se afastou um pouco dele, apesar de manter suas pernas enroladas em volta dele.

James percebeu o afastamento. Abriu os olhos, e deu de cara com os olhos verdes de Lily, completamente arregalados.

Os dois se observaram por um instante. Lily não se conteve, e falou. Sua voz saiu falhada e rouca.

- Jay...

James não queria raciocinar. Ele queria continuar alheio às inevitáveis implicações, e conseqüências para o que eles estavam fazendo naquele instante. Queria poder apenas ter os lábios de Lily para si, e não ter que lidar com a avalanche de problemas que esta escolha obviamente acarretaria.

Então, dando vazão aos sentimentos que ele guardou por um longo tempo, ele apenas falou, num tom baixo e grave.

- Lils... não pensa... só... fica comigo.

Lily jamais esperaria algo assim de James. Sem conseguir conter o sentimento que aquelas palavras lhe causaram, Lily, pela primeira vez, tomou a iniciativa. Ela se aproximou novamente de James, e o beijou.

_I don't have love to share  
And I don't have one who cares  
I don't have anything  
Since I don't have you  
You  
You  
You_

O fato de Lily ter tomado a iniciativa deixou James completamente alucinado. Ela tinha aceitado, ela estava participando. Ela _queria_ aquilo também, assim como ele. Ela o queria.

Ele apoiou a mão livre na nuca de Lily, e a puxou ainda mais para perto. A sensação da boca de Lily na sua, a forma como ela movia seus lábios, sua língua, tudo estava contribuindo para que ele gradativamente perdesse mais e mais sua autocensura. Só o momento importava; só Lily, agarrada a ele, beijando-o vorazmente, somente ela e ele importavam. Nada mais.

As mãos exploravam, percorriam centímetros de pele exposta, por vezes bruscas, e por vezes delicadas. As respirações deles estavam falhadas, ofegantes. Cada vez mais entregues, eles prosseguiam naquela dança, cada vez mais e mais ousada.

James estava beijando o pescoço de Lily, enquanto a garota agarrava os cabelos dele. James começou a buscar o fecho do sutiã de Lily nas costas da garota. No momento em que ele o alcançou, como se estivesse sido combinado ou algo do tipo, um barulho estranho os fez acordar daquele transe.

O barulho parecia vir da rua, e nenhum dos dois identificou o que o causara. Mas logo o som não importava mais, porque os dois se deram conta de algo muito mais importante.

Eles estavam se agarrando dentro da piscina.

James e Lily, irmãos adotivos, filhos dos Potter, estavam se agarrando dentro da piscina da casa dos pais.

Lily arregalou os olhos. James pode ver um crescente pavor se instalando nos olhos verdes de Lily. A garota estava congelada, ainda com as mãos agarradas nos cabelos de James. E ele ainda tinha as mãos nas costas dela, na tentativa de retirar o sutiã.

Nenhum dos dois queria tomar a iniciativa. Os dois apavorados do que qualquer palavra pudesse causar ali, naquele momento.

Então James começou a recolher as mãos. Voltou a segurar a cintura de Lily, mas de uma forma excessivamente suave, como se não soubesse o que fazer com as mãos.

E isso fez Lily retirar as mãos dos cabelos de James. Ela apenas as deixou cair ao longo do corpo. E foi neste momento que ela percebeu o que realmente tinha feito.

Ela estava mesmo se agarrando com seu _irmão adotivo_.

Ela fechou os olhos por um instante. E viu o quanto tudo isso soava _errado_.

Lentamente, ela desenrolou suas pernas dos quadris de James, se apoiando na borda da piscina. James não ofereceu resistência, parecia tão perturbado quanto ela.

Sem dizer sequer uma palavra, Lily se afastou. E saiu da piscina.

Ela recolheu sua blusa que James tinha jogado na borda. E fez menção de seguir em direção da casa.

James acordou do transe. Ele precisava falar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Mas sua voz não saía. Era como se algo estivesse bloqueado dentro dele, e ele não era capaz de falar mais nada.

Mesmo assim o rapaz se forçou a falar. Lily já estava de costas, caminhando pelo jardim. James fez um esforço sobre-humano, e conseguiu fazer que sua voz saísse de sua boca.

- Lily...

A garota parou de andar. Ficou um instante de costas, e então se virou para ele.

James, ainda dentro da piscina, apenas a observou.

Lily parecia em choque. Seus olhos estavam atônitos, e meio perdidos.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes. Mas James não conseguiu falar mais nada. O choque de Lily, tão estampado no rosto dela, o deixou completamente mudo.

Então Lily apenas virou novamente de costas, e caminhou em direção a casa. Ela ainda tinha a blusa apertada fortemente contra o peito. Não reunira forças para vesti-la.

James permaneceu imóvel. Apenas sentindo a água morna em que estava imerso. Sem conseguir racionalizar.

Sem conseguir entender se ele tinha, ou não, cometido o maior erro de sua vida.

**Músicas do Capítulo:**

**Wish you were here – Pink Floyd **

**Something – The Beatles **

**Since I don't have you – Art Garfunkel **

**Este capítulo é dedicado a uma pessoa muito especial em minha vida.**

**Obrigada pelos vários anos de muito carinho. Eu te amo, vovó, e sempre vou te amar. Sinto sua falta a cada dia de minha vida, e sei que sempre vou sentir.**

**Um beijo às pessoas que leram, e um abraço especial a cada um que já perdeu alguém querido. Espero que sempre se lembrem dos que já foram com muito carinho e alegria.**

**Um beijo,**

**Pri.**


End file.
